Devil May Cry: the Animated Series 2: Light and Darkness
by tmdrago
Summary: This story I made up takes place after the Devil May Cry: the Animated Series that was only 12 episodes, so this is something I made up that has action, fighting, sci-fi, and of course love in it. Featuring the characters we all know from the four video games and the Anime, the only thing for other ones I made up and all and I did my very best on it. So… enjoy!
1. A Girl name Kate

Devil May Cry: the Animated Series 2: Light and Darkness

By Tayla Drago

Note: This story I made up takes place after the Devil May Cry: the Animated Series that was only 12 episodes, so this is something I made up that has action, fighting, sci-fi, and of course love in it. Featuring the characters we all know from the four video games and the Anime, the only thing for other ones I made up and all and I did my very best on it. So… enjoy! ^_^

'_Long ago during the demon and human wars taking place in between for Sparda protecting both worlds from bad demons after falling in love with a human woman name Eva who had two sons Vergil and Dante. For he was in another great war between the Shadows and Angels for they hated their offspring between darkness and light to get along with one another and thinking only the last beings standing shall live normally and not feeling left out; Sparda helped one of his allies who was the bravest angel of them all name Ellia one of the best and beautiful angels ever to stop the madness from her long sword, beautiful long blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, red rose lips, long blue dress, a jewel on her forehead of sapphire, purple angel wings, and her greatest weapon the Alpha Line, Guardian-like Angel Weapon and Sword. She too would step down against her kind to end the war of her fellow angels which Ellia and Sparda did win in the end._

_Everything was back the way it was until one of the Shadow demons who fell in love with a human woman, a powerful fighter, had a older son, youngest daughter with powers of the two, and betray his kind in becoming something unreal of a demon, human, angel, or anything else in any worlds but a newer one call Lechers… Known to be sickening aliens of all shapes and sizes with many appearances and power to kill, destroy, and do as their master tells them to do for Lushfel became that powerful Lecher king and enemy by one powerful blow killed all the angels and shadows too 'for some did escaped' so did Ellia to the Human World thanks to Sparda to hide out from the enemy was last since after that. And the last time Sparda and Ellia ever saw each other ever again._

_Ellia became like a human self name Elizabeth as a street punk fighter who protects others and fights back to get herself into trouble time tom time that's when she fell in love with a human man who owns a bar tender place where she always goes to drink there for the person in charge was known as Jason Jones. He was once a soldier who fought in the Vietnam wars and a stronger fighter today for a giant guy who cared and stayed with each other since then and worked hard as they kept secrets to themselves about their past and Jason keeping quiet for Ellia being a Angel or a Fallen Angel… Soon years went by for them to get married, live a normal life 'at times', having a baby girl name Kathleen Jones or for sort Kate who grows up to help her father at his bar, graduated from all schools, takes both self defense class with gun training, and is a researcher on demons for her everyday life. Unaware at age five her mother left her and was never to be seen again but only for Jason to learn of her murder from the Lechers' finding Ellia for the reason why she left to protect her family and the humans. Leaving Kate to never known about her mother at age 19 today thinking she was a whore or something but to Jason knowing the truth, having her things like weapons and all Ellia left for Jason, and try living a normal life as a family they are._

_Today the Lecher demons and Lushfel still take over with many things they have in plan to get to rule all worlds along with a dangerous demon who's wanted too leaving in the human world to be saved by a hero… Working at the business of Devil May Cry who get hired by people to stop the demons and pay him in the end name Dante son of Sparda; with his Rebellion sword and Ebony Ivory twin guns to stop any demons, with many weapons, who loves both pizza 'but no olives in it' strawberries sundaes, and a easy going half human and half demon sometimes who's a friend a costumer to both him and J.D. Morrison. Unless he goes by to Fredi's place for they have known each other well too. With the help from Lady, Trish, and supporting him are both Nina Rouge and her daughter Patty Lowell – Dante and Kate will soon meet by faith for Jason knows there's hope for the son of Sparda and the daughter of Ellia power, Kate is also a half human and 'last being' half angel left on Earth.'_

On the streets at night time, two teenage girls are walking home after a long day at the mall they're hanging out together and having fun. They were chatting for little do they known that someone or something was following them from behind for it was moving fast to catch up with them by every corner and street without them knowing it until finally one of the two girls hears something and freaks out; they continue walking and stay close to one another for that weird gooey-like sound was getting louder and louder by the second and closer for them to hear, by every sound they move away faster and then run away from it.

Afraid they'll be caught by that being and they start to panic with a loud noise stops the girls and they screamed. Only to be a normal black cat walking by and meowing at them. The girls laughed and happy to see it was only that the cat can sense trouble behind them as it hisses and runs away quickly for one girl was confuse as she ask her friend what was the matter, she sees her in a slime-like being drained from her skin and spit out to look like an old person. The other girl tries running away from it for another slime to do the same for her. Leaving the two girls lying on the streets in pain, very weak to move, and their skins all dry up for the slimes leave into the sewers and back at some hide out soon absorbing themselves into someone in control of them of an underground lab with lots more slimes. That aren't normal at all and alive meaning they could be demons for tonight wasn't the only night they stroked, there were many more victims in a special hospital because of this mess for one woman to know about leaving a good smile on her face seeing the things happening right now. She knows who she needs to get to take care of this problem.

"Well, this should be fun."

Level# 1: 'A Girl Name Kate'

On a busy afternoon at the 'Moon Shine' Liquor Store who is run by and own to Jason Jones himself as th best of the best places every for people to drink there. Having fun, eat there sometimes, and get into fights for Jason to stop them all the time for it's a living to him.

Jason Jones is a war Valerian back then whose only 39 years old, has light brown skin, a muscular man in good shape, has sea shell-like small earrings and a necklace he wears, short black buzz cut hair, a red t-shirt, wears a black robe, dark jeans, and heavy army-like boots. Jason may seem to be rude sometimes and is very strong which can scare others but he's really a nice man with a daughter living with him still and helping around the place and at home. For he's trying to be the best father ever for Ellia's sake until the day comes soon enough for him to tell Kate about the real truth about Ellia's past. Jason enjoys working at the bar serving people drinks, food, cleaning, and keeping things out of control who can fight hard and use good heavy weapons too he always keep in stores for emergencies only, he's aware of demons coming and going so it's the same old thing of business today, with his partner woman name Betty or Bartender Betty lending him a hand. Betty's a hard working woman and a sweet heart with some skin problems, long hair, and wearing normal women clothing that's not bad or dirty at all, and looks like a house mom who enjoys cleaning.

The two work hard after serving the people another round f drinks and others already too drunk on the tables leaving Jason tired with Betty keeping him company by handing him a cool bottle of water on his skin to wake him up from the cold feeling.

"Working hard I see."

"You're the one to talk, Betty."

"Just because I may look old with some issues, doesn't mean I enjoy working at your home-like business you run."

Jason gets up and drinks the bottle Betty gives to him.

"Any who, we got an order from a strange man who wants pizza."

"Pizza?"

"That's right. No booze, just pizza with anything on it but olives but I doubt this a place to give out pizza-"

"I'm on it."

Jason gets the pizza out of the oven and all set for one costumer who order some from earlier today like he always does.

"Wait, you know this man?"

"Yes. He's alright in my book when he comes here when it comes for Fredi taking his breaks, he's also a demon hunter."

"Come again?"

"Never heard of a man name Dante who works at a place call Devil May Cry?"

Jason slides is big dish full of pizza on the bar table and to the costumer sitting down who came in a minute ago name Dante Sparda, the son of Sparda and demon hunter with a good payment to get the job done, or pays the people back due to serious damaging during battle. Dante gets the pizza in time before it fell to the ground and started eating some for its his favorite for Jason to always orders it or makes it whenever he comes around.

Dante may at times be a push over and all but really a caring guy with amazing Devil Trigger powers in battle he uses, his sword Rebellion, his twin guns Envoy and Ivory, with some other weapons he has, with white hair, long black shirt, with black gloves, black boots, red pants, and red jacket who looked like a handsome man who can really get himself a real girl to really like him. Between how Dante and Fredi get along well for him and Jason they do get along with the big guy have to correct his ways if necessary compare for Dante and Morrison always judge each other when it comes to taking care of business.

"I take it that's him?"

"You bet."

Dante eats a bite full of the pizza and enjoys it.

"Nice… You made this pizza to be better than last time. Without olives this time, Jason, good memory."

"Well, excuse for getting that one time, okay? It was pack here and I made an error. So sorry."

"What's done is done really."

"About your pay…"

"That? Just this one on my tab."

Jason's not too happy since Dante always owes him so much money and never remembers to when he comes by to eat. For Jason sometimes says things behind his back.

"Up yours…"

"Come again?"

"I said, what's up with that, Dante? This has been your seventh time saying that to me and it never happens."

"Just wait until my next job. Or don't like I care."

Jason who's turned around and away from Dante isn't too happy and breaks the glass with his bare hand and doesn't care of it bleeding for it happens all the time to him. Seeing how Jason and Dante get along leaving Betty both confused and curious to see Dante's a super hero in the town they live in.

"Is this guy for real?"

Just then someone else came in the bar for it was Jason's daughter Kate herself, her full name is Kathleen Jones. She peach-like white skin that was lighter, brown hazel eyes, long light color blonde hair with a silver hair pin on it, wears a long black shirt-like tank top, gray shorts, long black boots to her legs, and carries a heavy loaded black gun with her for protection for she's a sharp shooter. Kate can also know a few things about demons, defend herself, sing well, and play really well on her guitar. For once she get back from her long day on something she comes back home to help out her father at work which she enjoys doing for the first things once Kat enters the bar.

"Hey, Dad! I'm back!"

Betty, Jason, Dante, and other costume 'who were drunk' spotted Kate some guys find her too hot.

"Hi, sweetie."

"Hey there, Kate."

"Hi, Betty. Working hard again?

"Ha! You know I do."

Kate turns to her father.

"Say, Dad, do you need help with anything today?"

"Mopping a bit would be wonderful."

"Mopping? I can do better."

"You had a busy day so why not take a easy for once."

"Oh, God, Dad…"

Kate likes to work around and Jason tries to give her some times off for not working so hard, trying to be better like her mother did 'or so she thought' so having no choice she began to mop up the place a bit from spit areas of liquor on the floor. Once Dante took first glance at Kate once she got in the bar, he was stunned not just by her tough attitude but her looks in beauty and appearances, for Dante was checking out her breast being a normal side that's a bit big only her butt to be kind of bigger. For where Kate was mopping around Dante, he was checking her out and then whistle in a sexy tone for Betty knows what was happening.

"Someone likes your daughter, Jason."

Started laughing.

"Yo, Jason, this really your daughter? Damn… Never knew you had one and hot looking."

Jason gets mad.

"That is my only daughter I have in my family here. Her name is Kate so do yourself a favor and mine to respect her."

Kate kept on mopping until she trips on one spilled on she missed and was about to fall, allowing Dante to save her in time by holding her then pulling her close to him.

"Wow! Too close. Thanks."

Dante grabs hold of Kate's butt while whispering something in her ear making her blushing and feeling a bit weird around him.

"What are you doing?"

"Hey, Babe, name's Dante. Nice hot ass you got."

Jason throws a jug glass of beer at Dante's head. Though it hit him hard and bleeding a bit, it doesn't hurt him at all or out cold. It happens sometimes.

"Dante! Hands off!"

"Dad! Did you really have to do that!?"

"He was grabbing hold of your ass, Kate!"

"Dad!"

"A nice one at that."

Kate freaks out and slaps Dante in the face a bit scared and mad at once for what he was doing right now which made him to have a smirk on his face instead. Soon J.D. Morrison who works for Dante also his partner comes in, for both he Jason are really good friends that the two always had to put with Dante; looking like himself in a dark purple suit, with hat, who looks like a business man, and has brown-like orange hair and mustache.

"Hey there, Jason."

"Well, if ain't good old Morrison. How's business? And how do you put up with Dante?"

"What's he doing this time?"

Dante lets go of Kate as she finishes up mopping the place.

"Nothing, just getting to know Jason's daughter. Kate is one hell of a babe."

"Right…"

"Let me guess another demon hunt for me?"

"You bet."

Surprise to both Betty and Kate that Dante was indeed the demon hunter they heard so much about, just didn't except to be someone like him. The same goes for the other costumers who heard clearly.

"I told you."

"I guess you did."

"Ah, Dad…?"

"Oh, you haven't heard of Dante yet, haven't you?

"Not really."

Kate went to sit at the bar seats after finish cleaning up. For she and Betty wish to hear a little bit about Dante, the Demon Hunter.

"Well, to make the long story short for the two of you, girls, I'll explain about Dante here… He's the best known demon hunter ever who works at Devil May Cry, you got demons taking over your life or so then he's the guy for you who fights, has a big ass sword of his, and two sweet guns he carries around. Other than paying this guy back or more of him over due to eating pizzas and ice cream he's hardcore but a caring one when you get to know him better, for some."

"Is that so?"

"Well, some rumors had it that Dante is both human and demon into one."

"A half breed maybe?"

"Again, it just a rumor about it."

After Jason explain it to both Betty and Kate about Dante, Kate has heard of him just think there's more on what her father's telling her about a lot more to tell. Soon Betty continue serving the costumers with drinks as Morrison begins to tell Dante on his next demon hunt that he needs to do for both Jason and Kate to hear together. Morrison shows Dante a newspaper of a strange attack on two girls from last night with trails of slime, and the story goes on for other victims too.

"What's all this? The news media tells and shows people being weak on the streets or homes with only trails of goop or something. There's no bloodshed, murdering, evil colt Satan worship, or anything like it."

"Not true. There is something about it a work of a slimy-like demon. There was a scientist once who worked on creating demons as the last resort of weapon for the army to use if the end of the world kind of thing ever happen; well one mess up one had a drug problem who use these slimes as a way to get you tripping that it kicked him out only to steal the top secret weapon. Before they fired the sick man he added things to the slimes; grow bigger, or go smaller multiple, make them into shield from their own bodies, go to underground drains, hide in water, spray some strange acid, and trapping any living being into them."

"Like in the movie Blob, right?"

Morrison and Dante turn to Kate after getting that part right.

"Well, as always daughter of Jason got another one correct. An expert on demons sometimes."

"Not trying to be the best in the world you know."

"The slime demons? Shouldn't be like the people?"

"This one's different. These Slimes can absorb the humans or animals into their bodies they drain their energy completely being tired out in seconds. From water, sweet, sucking half of the blood out of your body, and fluid making you very weak and sick or it can kill you for if anyone one rubs the slime all over their body's say it can make you feel energize and younger looking. Again that's why the old ex-scientist was kicked out never to been seen again, only to give out his work to some sucker no knowing how to use the weapon. Police are after it but no luck or defeating the Slimes with guns, they're useless. So your job-"

"Don't tell me. I'm guessing I got to stop the slimes, save lives, find the main power from them, and the bastard responsible with a good payment at the end for me."

"And a little from Lady too all thanks to her filling me in. You still owe her lots after this job is done, already taking care of the area keeping the people indoors tonight until it's over."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya."

After hearing all of that, Jason gets everyone to go home early and pay up too for their safety.

"Okay, drunkies! Let's go! Pay up and leave, things are about to get really messy now let's go!"

All the costumers leave with some they need help on for the ones that are drunk and moaning all the way home, Betty heads out too with a smile on her face.

"See you, Jason and Kate, stay out of trouble. I sure would."

"Don't forget your skin condition too."

"Ha! Please don't remind me, bye now."

Betty leaves the bar. For Jason puts everything away to close and call it a night for him and Kate to be safe inside their home.

"Kate, it would be best to stay here for your own good."

"Really?"

"Better trust your father on this one, Kate, believe me."

"Because of a demon mess?"

"You heard Morrison, for your own good and mine."

Dante loads up his two guns, finishes his pizza, and Morrison throws him a bag where his sword is in that he'll need.

"You better pay me back, Dante, or else I'll have your head!"

"Bite me, Joeys…"

Morrison throws Dante the sword and grabbing hold of it with one hand. For Kate was surprise of the demon hunter she's seeing right now.

"You better stay put in here, Morrison, just until it's over."

"Whatever."

Dante turns to Kate.

"Babe, whatever happens to you, don't hesitate to come running to me. I'll be waiting."

Dante winks at Kate making her blush a bit and confused. Then he leaves only for Jason to be angry at him.

"Damn that pig Dante."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing, sweetie, nothing."

Morrison changes the subject to try to calm his friend down going up stairs.

"I'll just do some file fixing right now, care to join with me?"

Jason tries staying calm and cleans the rest of the glasses off by hand.

"In a bit I will, Morrison."

"Got it."

While Jason was busy and Morrison going up stairs to watch from outside to keep an eye out and guarded from the slimes breaking in, Kate watches Dante as he walks into the town during night time with everyone going home and him alone with only the street lights on to hunt and kill the Slime demons in time. For Kate wishes to know a lot more about him for the first time ever that made her want to do something more than being alone.

"Dante, what an odd person he is. But who is really?"

Back at the Devil May Cry building 'where Dante lives in and works at', two people were they who knew Dante very well for another cleaning job she always does for Dante to never clean up his own mess after himself. For it were Patty Lowell and her mother Nina Rouge.

Patty was once an orphan for her mother went missing but her father 'who was an alchemist' passed away and was saved by Dante who's like a father to her for Patty lives with her mother after finding her to clean up the place once in a while. Patty loves helping the orphanage home of others, cleaning up, cute things, clothes, good at card playing for a 12 year old girl, a push over, but caring for others; with long blonde hair that's a ponytails, blue eyes, wearing her maid's clothes, with rubber gloves, white hand band, and boots who never stops until all is cleaned up.

Her mother Nina Rouge left her once for protecting her only daughter from danger from an item of an evil demon until Dante saved the day she and Patty are reunited and living with each other only to aid Dante and the others time to time. Very caring person, with long blonde hair, red rose lips, earrings, and wearing a long white dress for Nina's still an alchemist from her items she uses for emergencies against demons or protecting anyone from a strong barrier. For Nina can tell that more demons are coming tonight and trying to keep her eyes open for anything but for Patty is brave enough to work from danger happening for she seen demons before and knows Dante will stop them which worries her mother.

"That slob Dante, does he ever think of himself and his life? Keep this mess up and he'll be on that Hoarders show."

Before Patty went outside to take the trash out, Nina stopped her in time for her stone around her neck of a necklace was glowing telling her there are demons around tonight.

"Patty! Wait"

Patty stops.

"Mommy?"

"It's too dangerous to go out right now. Trust me there are demons."

Patty can tell her mother was telling the truth and knowing that Dante's out doing his job about it.

"I see. No wonder why Dante's not around, I'll wait."

Patty continues cleaning inside leaving Nina to put up some alchemy barriers to protect them from outside.

"I'm still cleaning up and with you here with me, we should be safe."

"I knew I shouldn't let you come here today."

"It's okay, I been through worse but I don't mind hiding here for the time being."

"But, Patty-!"

"No really, it's okay because Dante will protect us. All of us. Along with Lady and Trish too if Dante has to screw things up again."

Nina was surprise that her daughter is brave for what she's been through with them.

"So don't worry, Mommy, nothing to worry at all."

Nina couldn't help but smile after hearing that from Patty being brave for a small girl after going through so much for now all they can do is wait inside where is safe – with Nina keeping watch also using her powers and Patty kept on cleaning the place up good.

While somewhere deep within the sewers underground, a stranger in a black coat comes in 'only to see its shadow figure' a hidden room of lab things, computers running, where all the slime demons were in, and being born by a very big on too. Also posted all over the walls were victims being attacked, killed, hospitalize, and marked down as the psycho's list. Where he grabs one of the slimes from its last one it got drain, rubbed it all over his skin, and made him feel much better and energize after that for more to get more. For all the slime armies looked like blue, green, black and white mixed, and so on in many shapes and sizes and their leader – all grey, bigger, with a face, a mouth, blue eyes, with a third big one on its back, many tentacles, and the core of the living being of Slime demons. For they all obey their only human master to get what he needs to look and feel younger forever and for them to feast on living energies from others. The clones wait for orders allowing the leader to finish making more of its Slime from its own body for they're always ready for anything.

"My pets, spit up and do your stuff. We got ourselves humans in their homes so sneak into the drains of theirs, the rest outside, and a special half breed to drain for more youth for me to bring back alive and the rest to yourselves. Now go."

The leader gives his slimes a command for they each go out of the sewers, in the drains, and hiding in the flowing water to get where they needed to be. Some went up the surface outside, some into drains to get inside homes, and the rest by fountains to try find a way in to get their pray; like at Devil May Cry place, Kate's home/bar, and down the streets at night time where Dante's at.

He spots a two drunk guys walks him but were stopped by three trouble making teenagers that were about to rob them without fighting or defending themselves against them. Until the slime appear out of the sewers grew big in front of the three boys, and absorb them all leaving the other guys freaking out and running away for the slime to get them next and slowing them by its acid spray getting one on the leg screaming in pain with the other trying to get him back up his feet. With the slime finish draining the teens that are laying on the ground all weak for it to get two more grabbing hold of the two with its tentacles but Dante jumps down slashes the Slime demons many arms to tiny pieces and freeing the two drunken men in time before they got drain, for one help the injury one out.

"Get going!"

The two leave for it was only Dante against the Slime for it was screaming making the weirdest noises when its hurt, for it recover like it was never been cut in the first place. It was mad now and was about to get Dante for his master told him to bring him back alive.

"Are you sure your some Slime demon and not an ugly handicap lizard that can regenerate?"

The slime grows taller and tries body slamming itself on Dante to trap him in its body, only to move away fast in time leaving a huge hole on the streets. So it crawls to him and doing it many times again and again but with no luck so far only for Dante to taunt the demon for fun and making fun of it from many hits it strikes. Dante jumps up and drops down on it causing the Slime to splatter all over the streets for it to grow back to normal again; this time it was two of them instead of one so Dante tries to avoid them without getting trap inside their bodies for they work together to get him.

"Well, this should be twice as fun."

One surrounds Dante like a huge wall trapping him, Dante tries shooting it down but with no affect all the bullets bounces right off. Allowing the second one to weaken him with its acid spray, however Dante can use its sword to block many after that he swings his sword at the bottom of the slime's body causing it to fall upon the other and splattering everywhere again for them to try to recover together again; but due to the acid spray melting the melt pole of the light causes it to lose its balance and fall with wires cutting off but still running with electricity.

It falls on top of one of the slimes and gets electrocuted badly to scream in pain it was in then soon melt away in second to not return again or recover. It got the other one a bit only to escape in time, but not from Dante to upper kick it right at the building wall for him to slice in dice quickly while avoiding the acid spraying for the Slime was trying to defend itself with no luck or without Dante stopping.

"Sorry, but I do more of a going. Not the coming."

The Slime manages to grow longer to whip Dante hard to the ground and away from it allowing it to escape unharmed but Dante goes after it quickly not ever bullets will slow it down.

"Hey, get back here!"

Dante stops seeing a fork road and losing the demon. Just trails of the slime's left over's that will lead him to his target.

"Problem solved for me. Not the kind of yellow brick road to follow but it'll do."

Dante moves forward. While back at Jason's bar/home with Jason finishing cleaning up and was about to go upstairs where Morrison was, he hears the water running in the upstairs bathroom ad went to go turn it off before seeing his friend. While thinking to himself about Dante for him hanging with his only daughter and remembering his wife while holding something of his from her thinking about telling Kate the truth but is afraid it'll scare her forever in life. Jason turns off the stink as he turns to the room where Morrison was in.

"Something on your mind?"

"Not really."

"Don't play dumb, I know that face you make when something bad is going on with you."

"Well…"

Jason looks at the item covered in a special cloth in his hands.

"You're going to have to tell her, or she'll know for herself some day."

"I know that, I'm afraid it's too soon to tell."

The stink started running again, for Jason to try turning it off only it was off leaving something to leak out of it on its own mix with water soon forming into the slime o come crawling inside the house and attack the two.

"Jason!"

In Kate's room, she was reading a book about accident demons and all while listening to music on her bed for she enjoys doing time to time. Soon she started hearing loud noises outside of the room and half the ground started shaking hard which finally got Kate's attention so she stops what she was doing and went to go see what was happening in her home thinking it's her father doing clumsy things again while cleaning up after business today. She looks around the hallways and a few other rooms but there was nothing except for wet slime all over the floor that Kate discovers mix with something red that looked like blood; she follows the trail all the way down stairs with the lights on trying to see what was happening soon to come across Morrison lying on the floor in pain.

"What the hell? Morrison?"

Kate tries helping Morrison up only to see his body looking like a bad skin condition of an elder person a little and feeling very weak.

"Oh, my God! What happen!?"

Morrison sees couple of slime demons behind the two and about to get Kate next for he tries warning her to run, but too weak to speak.

"Ru…R…Run…"

"What was that?"

"…Run…"

"Come again?"

One drop of slime lands on Kate's shoulder to feel the coldness from it, for she soon knows that someone or something was behind her. Kate turns around and sees three slimes about to absorb her together.

"Run!"

Kate grabs Morrison in time and they both pushed away from the slime's body slamming for them to get away in time and Kate drags Morrison into the liquor closet. For they're safe leaving Jason who got injured from escape down the stairs and fell hard and bleeding from the head and can't move under the bar table for the slimes to drain him next after he saved Morrison in time before he was completely drain. Kate sees her father in grave danger.

"Dad!"

Before Kate went off, she covers Morrison in a blanket and grabs both a lighter and a bottle of booze in her hands.

"Morrison, stay put. I'm going to get my Dad out there and get the both of you some help."

Kate moves quickly to get to Jason and get away after that. But she trips on the slimes on the floor allowing some to trap her and one to absorb her, no matter how much she struggles to get out Kate couldn't get out of. She defends herself by whacking it with a heavy glass bottle breaking it in half only to recover back to normal with the other two coming to help the other slime demon out; that's when Jason comes in a with a fire extinguisher 'who was still hurt' and fires at the slimes freezing them complete like a some type of snow cones, Jason frees Kate by freezing the other slimes on the floor and breaking it by stomping hard.

"Kate, you okay?"

"Dad, I'm fine just what are these things!?"

"Slime Demons. Came in from the bathroom stink, attack Morrison, I stop them, only to get hurt, and leaving him weak. Now we're stuck inside with them."

"Wait! So demons are real?"

"Why else Dante wouldn't be here to stop them?"

Jason faints due to light headed of falling down the stairs, Kate catches him in time.

"Dad! Come on, we'll get you and Morrison out of here somehow."

"Forget about me, honey, and escape."

"I'm not leaving you two! You need to get to a hospital right away!"

"You don't understand. More are coming, not just the three there are more."

About two more slimes came crash in by making their longer bodies into a arm like fist shape to break in the walls of the house, Kate gets Jason near the closet door and stand in front of him to throw the bottle of booze at them with lots of alcohol all over and burning them with the lighter alive when throwing it; one of the slimes spray acid at Kate's hand to burn badly and losing the lighter to the floor for them to keep away from her.

"Kate! Get out while you still can!"

Jason tries distracting the slimes with the fire extinguisher, but nothing was working with them wanting to drain Kate's energy. She tries out running them only to body slam to slow her down or catch up with her from one fall causing the room to shake and for Kate to lose balance and fall, with nowhere else to run with Jason's item under the cloth being a pin to wear that appears to be a sword all red jewel, all pink, golden sharp looking, and with silver wings stick out she holds on to it while trying defending herself for the slimes almost getting near her as she cries out loud for them to stay back many times. The more she panics the worse the slimes are getting closer to her.

"Stay back! Get away from me now! I mean it, stay away from us!"

Jason soon notices Kate's body was glowing brightly for he has seen this from another woman long ago that's now happening to his daughter that the day would come sooner or later. The two slimes strike with Kate raising her hands at them.

"Stop!"

One powerful scream, Kate fires a powerful blast made of pure energy of fire blasting the two demons to the ground slowing them down for the time being trying to pull themselves together again. As for Kate after what just happen got confuse seeing if her hands were okay.

"What-? What just happen there?"

Jason tries pulling himself together and crawls to fire another round of the cold fire extinguisher at the two slimes making them feel very weak all over for only one to split out another slime clone to finish the job alone.

"Dad?"

"Now's your chance, Kate, get out!"

"But-!"

"Don't ask how you do that right now, just get away from here while you still have the chance to!"

Kate sees another slime coming so she knows if her father can pull through for him and Morrison to escape afterwards, she believes in them and gets moving quickly outside the place with the slime following her about to whip her from behind a powerful rocket launcher fires at it and dies in seconds from the hot flames surround its body all over. Kate stops to see it dead for good but not knowing where the blast came from and who saved her life; she grabs a stick and tries poking it to make sure it was dead.

"Ah, hello? Can you tell a dead slime when you see one? I did save you after all."

Kate turns around seeing another demon hunter only it's a human girl like her who's an alley to Dante who also makes fun of him and he owes her a lot of money back all the time in every job he does. Once the father of Arkham who killed his own wife for demon power only to be stop by his daughter Mary herself but goes by her nickname 'Lady'; short black hair, one eye to be red and the other blue, has a scar on her face wears a red necklace, has black gloves, wears a white shirt, black color-like skirt with black shorts underneath, long red boots, rides a motorcycle, skillful with guns, and her powerful weapon of all her big rocket launcher Karina Ann. She hunts down bad demons for a living with good payment that maybe hard-core but is really a caring person for Kate to be amazing by Lady's skills and saving her life just now.

"Wow… How did you…?"

"I was born doing this really. You okay?"

"I'm fine, but were those really demons? So what Morrison told to Dante about the slime things, the scientist who was sick, and selling it to someone to steal energy to feel younger again is true?"

"You know about demons?"

"Yeah, those are like in the Blob movie mix with Invasion of the Body Snatchers type of aliens. They got Morrison a little."

"Damn. These things keep on coming for more in this town, got to keep on working. You better come with me, kid, if you wish to live."

"I'm only 19 years old."

'Whatever. Let's go!"

Kate stays close to Lady to be protected from other Slime demon attacks, and maybe she can find Dante again to help her and her father out so she kept on running without stopping at all.

"By the way, thanks for saving me back there, Ms…"

"Just call me Lady. Everybody does, and you are?"

"Kathleen Jones, but everyone calls me Kate for short."

"Well, Kate, we got some slimes to find in destroy before more victims get drained from them so let's start searching."

"Okay."

Kate follows Lady for the only thing on her mind is that Jason and Morrison got out safely in time and to get help somewhere. Back at the Devil May Cry place, with Nina still keeping her eyes opening seeing there's a lot going on outside Patty goes in the bathroom to clean up the place next, unaware to her that the Slime has made its way in through the tub where Patty's about to clean first.

"Goodie, almost done."

As Patty started cleaning the mirrors, the Slime grows big to get its pray once she notices slime all over her shoes and tries wiping it off the demon strikes. Patty sees it and panics by throwing a bucket full of cleaning supplies on it for her to get out of the room, but trip only for Nina to hear her cries for help and comes it blasting the Slime with her alchemy stones for which she can control allowing Patty to get out of the room and by her mother's side.

"Mommy!"

"Patty, thank God you're not hurt."

"Mommy, what was that? It was too gross and came out of nowhere!"

"It appears those are the demons Dante are going after and someone's controlling them to get inside homes, this is bad. We got to get out."

The Slimes recovers and strikes again for Nina to create a shield to block the Slime away from them, with its tentacles wrapped around trying to drain Nina and Patty's energies but be protective for the time being. Allowing their cries to be heard from outside for Lady knows their voices from anywhere and goes to Dante's place with Kate right next to her.

"Lady?"

"Looks like trouble back at Dante's place! Only both Panty and Nina are there with those bastards breaking in, we have to hurry!"

Both Lady and Kate arrive to the build where Dante lives and works with the sign showing and lighting up call 'Devil May Cry' and looks like a normal looking building Kate was surprise that Dante works and lives at a place like this still doesn't coast cheep. Lady kicks open the door as the two girls search in the room to find the other girls where they do seeing Nina shielding herself and Patty from the Slime demon trying to get them.

"Stay with me, Patty, okay? We're going to be fine."

"Mommy, come on! It won't last forever, we got to escape!"

"I'll be fine!"

The Slime becomes flat on the ground to extend its body to get the two from below; somehow Lady fires many rounds from her two hand guns in time causing the slime to retreat on the other side of the room.

"Wow…"

"Just in the nick of time."

Kate was amazed and Lady turns to Nina and Patty.

"Patty! You two alright?"

"Lady! Just in time, we're doing fine! But where's-?"

"Don't worry about Dante; he's cleaning up the place. Let's just get the two of you out of here."

The two girls see a new person behind Lady for Kate to see some others who knew Dante.

"I guess that's someone you saved here, Lady?"

"Don't mind her, she's cool."

The slime comes back for more to get four girls to drain at once.

"Lady! Behind you!"

Lady fires a powerful rocket launcher at it to fall apart and again recover itself once more, for Lady now to use her skill moves to dodge, climb up with her weapon, and firing many rounds of her gun into the slimes again and again with Nina using what she can from her power a bit to aid Lady. Soon other clones of Slimes were coming to them for Lady couldn't handle them all by herself nor Nina alone.

"Lady, here comes more!"

"At this rate, we'll all be mega drain from these leech-like freaks in hours if we don't do something to kill them all!"

Kate worries of them getting hurt worse like Morrison and her father and doesn't want to happen again to them three girls so she had no choice but to lead them out while finding Dante in time in the city somewhere. Grabbing on to the pin she found back at home, she makes a run for it for the other slimes to go after her leaving the other to stay to continue its job for its master.

"Hey! Where are you going!?"

"Kate, it's dangerous!"

"I know it's crazy, Lady, but trust me I'm leading the others out to save you guys! I'll go get Dante for him to finish this so don't worry about me! Save yourselves fast and find my Dad and Morrison if you can afterwards!"

With Kate running in the streets at night trying to lose the other slimes chasing after her and other people hiding in different buildings in fear they were all in, Lady knows that she couldn't stop them all alone so she stomps on the slimes body to escape in time allowing Nina to cease her alchemy powers to use for now. Only to deal with one of the slime demons right next to them.

"Now what?"

Lady takes both Nina and Patty to the bathroom to block everything up for the slime not to get in.

"You two stay put, I got this! Just seal everything else up."

"Let's do it, Patty!"

"Okay."

As Patty blocks the window and Nina with the door with Lady standing ground, she doesn't know how long it'll hold for the slime starts bashing it down with its long body by whipping it down to spraying tons of its acid many times to burn it down, for only the three to prepare for the worse if all else fails.

"Kate and Dante better hurry back here."

Mena while, Dante continues following the slime trails on the streets and take down another slime demon if he sees one for the tracks leading to an apartment. Looking empty and too quiet for no one to be around and with one light on in one room showing for Dante to check up on by trying to break the door down with no luck there goes with the sword in slashing his way in.

"Yo, housekeeping lady!"

There was no one there or no answer at all once Dante broke in. So he started searching around the place to see other victims drain to death badly for the trail to find the slime demon he's after in the other apartment room of the other door of the wall about to drain a dog that was barking at it, for Dante to shoot away and stopping it. Allowing the dog to escape outside while knocking down a cold min-fridge letting all the cold air out and making the slime demon stop, giving Dante a chance to corner it by sticking his sword on the floor to hold down the Slime and finally getting some answers for it was too weak to do anything for some reasons do to the cold tempter in the room.

"Finally, some answer without any violence to do."

Dante puts his foot down on the slime too with two of his guns at the slime.

"I heard your creator left you behind to some other slime bag, telling me where I can find him and your slime boss. Don't make me ask you twice."

Dante soon hears police sirens coming by as he sees tons of cars of them outside the window trying to form a group to stop the slimes for Kate out running them. Kate runs to where the cops were in time for them to hold their fire until the time was right.

"Wait! That won't work!"

"Alright, men! Open fire on these things!"

All the cops fire their weapons at it, with tear gas, and shot guns too but again with no affect to them as it bounces right off of them and going every to the police for one to be stomp on and get drained badly, also throwing a car at the others. Causing them no choice but to retreat to safety and for others too.

"Fall back! I repeat fall back!"

Kate couldn't out run them forever, thinking of a way to slow them down she sees a police gun on the ground, picks it up, and fires at the damage police car. To make a fire to stop the slimes to come any closer, with a couple of shots finally made the tank leak out gasoline and another to make a spark to blow it up. Allowing Kate to duke just in time for the flames to ignite hard making the two slime demons to cry in pain and being completely burned alive leaving noting from the to recover and turn into a dry out bubbles into thin air.

"Finally… A weak point."

Dante saw everything through the window while holding down the other slime under him for he was amazed that Kate did all of that by herself then got back to work.

"Now where were we?"

Soon the cold air turns the slime into solid frozen ice and breaking into pieces for it to die like that.

"Great. Where else I can get some answers!?"

Outside of the room, Kate finally finds Dante in time.

"Dante!"

Dante fires his two guns at the other slimes behind her enough time for them to get away into the main office of the person in charge of the apartment, and for them to lose the Slimes for them to randomly lose them and search around the place to drain their energies next so the two split up giving both Kate and Dante a break for the time being.

"Man, too close there."

"I knew you come crawling back to me, beautiful. What's happening?"

"No good, these Slime demons or whatever they're call are all over the place! My Dad got hurt from saving Morrison who almost got drained completely, some other demon hunter name Lady saved me, only to leave her protecting two other girls at your work place from more slimes, for me to out run some, and got away from the cops to try stopping them and end up failing! It's a freakin' mess right now! I had to come here to find you and end all of this!"

"I had trouble with some and kill another for nothing. But you, bad ass move there."

"I just got lucky really."

Kate felt some dead slime parts on her shirt and tries wiping it off of her.

"Ah, sick!"

Kate hated it already, but the smell from the slime smelled familiar to her in seconds like she knows the other scent from someone else that made the demons that are attacking get the same from one person for her nose to never get rid of.

"This…Smell…"

"Ew, what about it?"

"It smells familiar to me of someone I know. I doubt these demons get it from anywhere else."

Kate felt her hand on something that was rotten and dead. She moves it away for her and Dante to discover the person in charge of the apartment and a few others are all found dead in one room about a month ago by the looks of their bodies all rotten due to the slimes draining their energies and dying on the floor from starvation for the person in charge is very close to where they are in now.

"Ah, sick!"

Dante sense that about five or six people on the floor are dead alright.

"A disgusting way to die like this, sucks to been them."

Dante sees more slime trails.

"Lookie what I found."

The slime trails were still wet and was stop by a floor near a closet. Dante and Kate open the door only to find a normal small closet fill with things, for Kate to hear while kicking that one of the floors was hollow than the rest in the middle and sees a handle to open it to lead to another room of a hidden basement with more slime trails to be shown.

"More like look on what we found."

""Let's go see what our prize is that we won."

Dante goes down first with Kate behind him for protection for she can't help herself but to think he's a bit weird yet she smiles when she's around him. Kate has never smile much when she was growing up with Jason for her to have a lonely life without a mother to have and to love for this time it different.

The two go deeper and deeper down below to discover the person behind the slime making that's also connected to the sewers, the further they're getting close the more of the strange scent of that smell that Kate knows is drawing near. It was dark down there for the corner they turn they finally found the one room where all the slime demons were in; lots of computers operated, lots of tanks of other slimes, another big one being destroyed in half, jars of other goop-like item on shelves, lots of newspaper of the slimes attacking and draining humans, and a ton of screens showing the outside world to spy on the enemy's pray running 24 seven. There was enough proof for both Dante and Kate to find the ring leader and stop the slimes for good.

"Dante, are you seeing all of this?"

"Talk about finding the bee hive without their queen."

There was a banging noise above the two where the two slime demons body slam their way down and cornering Dante and Kate.

"Get back, babe."

Dante tries shooting them with no luck.

"It doesn't work on them!"

Kate sees a power pole connected from the top above the slimes and still working with tons of electric power running normally.

"Dante! Aim for the power core!"

Dante throws his sword like a boomerang cutting the plugs, with the electric coursing through when broken in half, electrocutes the slime killing them, and the two escape into the sewers in time before everything goes up in flames.

"So much for evidence we found."

Kate spotted a person hidden in the shadows with a gun in his hands and was about to shoot.

"Look out!"

Kate grabs hold of the gun and fires back in time for the two to keep on running, for the Slime Head Leader emerges in front of them who's ten times bigger than the other slime demons.

"Now what?"

Dante knew that no sword can cut it or guns can shoot it down. He goes with plan 'b' by making the ceiling inside the sewers 'that's also part of the streets from above come crazy down so he started shooting it quickly.

'Wait, Dante!"

The Leader Slime tries grabbing hold of the two; Dante grabs hold of Kate in time trying to dodge every single blow with his fast speed, and enough for the ceiling to fall down hard on the slime to slow it down for Dante and Kate to get out as their exit up top.

"Oh, now I see what you're doing. Nice job."

As the stranger is next to the demo and melt out of the solid crumbles to recover they were coming after Dante and Kate next.

"And this is where we make our stop."

Dante grabs hold of Kate's hand to lift her up.

"Heads up!"

The two began running away again until the Leader Slime grew bigger underground and makes a long line of its tentacles of four on each sides as a square trapping both Kate and Dante where nowhere else to get out of or hide anywhere. For the stranger walks in it as the two has them trap now.

"There's no place for the two of you to run, and no place to hide either. We have you the way we need to be."

"So you're the one behind everything? On this play'doh like things trying to drain energies from living beings just to make you feel young again? How twisted can you be?"

"I have my reasons; these slimes mean everything in my life."

"And your skin problems."

"Come again?"

"Don't play dumb with us! It took a while to figure it all out but I now know the master mind here so quit hiding and fight us like a man. Or should I say woman, Bartender Betty!"

The stranger removes his hat and shows it was really Betty all along behind everything who looks a bit younger from her skin because of the slimes aiding her.

"No way! Old lady at Jason's place goes crazy with skin conditions."

"How did you figure out it was me, Kate?"

"Well, I can smell that strong perfume you always put on I can't stand it even when you have it on you at work it gives me a headache. But more importantly it's your skin problems for someone getting old but hasn't reach her bad wrinkles stage yet so I was thinking who else wants to live young forever and I knew it had to be you and knowing where I live to try to drain me and my Dad."

"Ha! This girl's smart and knows a thing or two. Starting to like her more already. Fess up, Granny, we figure it all out and you're no doubt behind it all!"

Betty is mad for Kate has solved everything right but she has a reason why she did it knowing that she was insane about it to begin with.

"Fine! So you know that I did, yes I did! There was no medicine or treatment for this, I couldn't even go outside in the sun for a second bad sun burn to get on me I could die and I want to live my life well! It was lucky enough I found a man who selfishly made these things that saved my life and took his own life from the slimes to get back my youthful feelings. That's right he wanted to go due to his illness and I did him a favor for being young in return and I kept on doing it more and more for these things to listen to only me, I never liked working with your father but to know the place well to get my targets better from him and you; along with a half breed like Dante's to give me ten times more. Why else would I trap you two with no one else here to save you? It's going very well so far for it to end so now…"

Betty orders the Leader Slime to restrain hold of Kate like a rope tying her up and being drag to the two, for Dante didn't like on what they were doing to her. Just as he was about to attack them, he stops for one wrong move Betty will shoot Kate in seconds.

"I wouldn't do anything foolish for her sake, as long as you do what I say."

"Let her go!"

"Dante forget about me, stop them!"

"If you dead? Not my watch, babe. Ain't leaving without you."

Kate was surprise that Dante said that to her making her blush but at all made her confuse of his reason for him risking his life for someone like her. Giving no choice for Dante he stops where he is standing to listen to Betty's words before doing anything.

"Good to see you will listen to me. Do it!"

Leader Slime's body becomes twin swords on each side of itself that looks and felt real too for Betty wants it to fight Dante in order to get his energy to feel even younger than before.

"Well, demon hunter, if you wish to save Kate let's see if you can beat this big Slime to destroy all the others in this damn place to save yourselves. That is if you can by fighting in combat and swords nothing more."

Leader Slime gets in the corner to fight Dante and he does the same for only Kate can watch for hopefully that invasion will be over for Dante to stop the demons.

"Please… Like I have any other choice in this."

Leader Slime throws down its first strike, for only Dante to jump away from and back up again to slash the demon many times. It recovers itself and stabs him with a throw down to the ground only to be back up and pulls himself out of the weapon in his chest.

"Have to do better than that, Gumby! Let's go! Let's take down those pounds of yours!"

Soon the two were clashing swords with one another from fast speed and hit after hit again and again. For it was a battle to end the Slime Demons draining everyone in one town; elsewhere the other slime was breaking in the bathroom where Lady, Nina, and Patty were in with everything sealed up for the slime almost made itself a way in with the acid burning down the door and nowhere else to escape or to beat the demon it doesn't look good at all.

"Crap! It's no use; this thing won't stop until it drains all of us!"

The Slime finally breaks down the door with its body and makes his way to its three pray.

"Patty! Nina! Get out of here quickly!"

The Slime sprays another acid at Lady's leg for her not be able to escape, she was in pain right now.

"No! Lady!"

Patty acting and thinking quickly grabs a broom on the floor and stabs it deeper and deeper trying to make it back away from them.

"Wait, Patty!"

"You leave us alone! You hear me, slug thing!?"

The Slime tries breaking away but Patty pulls on to it tightly until she trips sending the Slime to land on the toilet. Giving Nina an idea to stop it if it works out.

"Patty! Pass me the hair dryer!"

Patty sees it in the closet, grabs it, and throws it to her mother.

"Catch!"

Nina plug in the hair dryer with it running then drops it in the toilet causing the Slime to be electrocuted to death which made Lady smiles and flushes the remains down the drain.

"Well, that takes care of that. Nice work, you guys, thanks for saving me."

"Ha! No way, we stop a real demon together!"

Nina couldn't help by sigh of relief now that the nightmare for them is over only to finish the rest in any way they can. Back on the streets the two continue fighting hard for Dante tries splitting it to two by jabbing the sword from the back and tarring it by crawling down; somehow it became two Leader Slime demons trying to eat Dante with their mouths for him to avoid them close their mouth with his sword after tangling themselves to each other into one slime and having trouble getting loose so it becomes one again. So it tries grabbing hold of Dante then stabbing him, but stops it with his bare hands and uses his sword to break it from the inside out. Soon the Leader Slime grows taller to try whipping its sword around until Dante's cut in half with his sword he swings around too to shield himself while walking away from the demon backwards.

"Damn! Sooner or later he bound to give up."

"You think so, huh?"

"I should know for a leader like it to stop someone that powerful."

Dante then makes its arm-like swords go crazy in catching up with his speed making them longer enough to tie it up into knots and Dante cutting them all to pieces and going back to normal. For Betty wasn't too happy about this happening but Kate was.

"You were saying?"

Leader Slime sticks with one long sword of its own and the fight continues for Dante can go all day if he has to. Elsewhere, Nina helps Lady out with medicine to stop the affection of the burn mark on her leg and then covering it with bandages. For she wants to continue her job even in the weak state she was in.

"Dante, you so owe me for this injury. Count on it."

Lady tries getting up on her two feet.

"Wait, you're in no condition to fight like that."

"I'll be fine. We got to get to where Kate is, she probably found Dante by now they could be in danger though."

Before Lady can move any further with Nina, Patty comes running back outside to tell them something.

"Mommy! Lady!"

"What, honey? What is it?"

For Lady's point of view sees a familiar face with someone too with the look on her face in being surprised.

"Wait… I know you… What's going on?"

Back on the streets, both the Leader Slime and Dante were evenly match in their fighting skills and moves that's when Betty gave it the sign to counter strike by spraying acid in Dante's eyes badly to blind him in agony allowing the Slime to stab him multiple times.

"Hey! That's cheating! You said only skills and swords can be used!"

"Oops, clumsy me. Not."

With Dante feeling weak to move, Leader Slime holds him down by slamming his body to the concrete street floor. Leaving the demon and Betty to win and for Kate to worry for the worse.

"No, Dante!"

As the rest of the slime demons in the area corner, trap, capture, and grab hold on some victims alive until Betty calls the shots to drain them all, Betty stands near Dante for she'll absorb him first to be sure she gets the youth feeling within her once the Leader Slime makes a good lotion-like gooey cream for her skin to be cured leaving Kate to watch in horror. For Dante couldn't punch his way out of it, grab his guns for the slime was holding him down hard, and couldn't reach his sword.

"Now your energy of half human and demon into one shall be all mine. So relax, this will only suck your nerves a little."

Betty gives Dante the evil smile; she gives Leader Slime the order to drain.

"Drain him."

The demon boss begins draining Dante's energy alive with his body feeling like it was on fire when it was happening, which his body slowly begins to have the wrinkles little by little for Betty was laughing of madness to finally have more to be young for her body. Kate couldn't stop the demon or get her and Dante out of this mess. That's when a cold blast appear destroying the slime walls into cold frozen ice with a powerful blast-like beam crushing through for Lady holding on to injured Jason came to the rescue with Nina's help for her, Patty, and Morrison standby from behind. Jason blasts another fire extinguisher to the Leader Slime making it retreat away from Dante and saving his life, with his energy still within himself.

"Wait! Don't stop! Come back!"

With the boss backed away and the walls turn to ice, Betty orders the other Slime demons to stop them to complete her job.

"Get them!"

Dante gets back on his feet and grabs Kate to make a getaway, as shooting at Betty's hands again to drop her gun. But she didn't start there.

"Hey, Lady, thanks for the save!"

"Save it! Here's your chance to stop the main slime now!"

"But how?"

Lady lights up couple of dynamites and throws it at the slime demons for once it explodes, causes them to be burned alive and turn to aches for now Dante and Kate knows the demons' weak points.

"Of course… Slime is like liquid forms like water. Any contact between hot tempter like fire, being shocked, or very low cold weather can produce them into frozen states killing them in seconds either way. Like the flames when the cars were on fire."

"Or when it was being fried up when the light pole fell on top of it with the power cores was operating."

"Damn straight! Anything like it to go inside this freak show will finish it and its children too without a host."

Jason throws Dante the entire fire extinguisher to finish the job.

"Take this baby and throw it deep inside of that ass to turn it into slimecicle terminally."

"That all?"

"Not really. Kate, that pin you have that you found at home is mine but now giving it to you. Its time."

"What do you mean?"

The sword-like pin turns into a real sword within seconds that's glowing brightly to Kate is that she wields it already with skills without learning how.

"What the hell?"

"That belong to your Mother one of the reasons she left was of a war going on and died for it, she loved me and you, honey. This was her powerful weapon of an Angel Sword of Heavens that can destroy the evil with one slash from it, by enchanting a spell when doing so."

"Angel powers?"

"Great! You're telling us now about this at a worse timing!?"

"Sorry, Dante, if I didn't want to say anything sooner! I need you to shove the fire extinguisher deep inside the ring leader slime then shoot it until its heart turns into ice from the inside. And you, Kate, to finish it off with that weapon."

"But how will I know what the words is to active it?"

"You'll know when using it, you'll know."

Dante walks up to the Leader Slime as it tries draining them quickly before the cold gets it.

"Ready for another round, big boy?"

The leader whip lashes at Dante to dodge many hits to slash through, go up in the air, and launches the fire extinguisher straight into the demon's boss deep within it then Dante finishes it by spin fast to shoot many times of his two guns making him feel happy while doing it inside the demon until it crack open. Making Leader Slime's heart to freeze over and weakening it. Making Betty worry now.

"What's going on? Quick, get them. Attack. Attack! Why won't you attack!?"

"Do it!"

Kate steps in to finish it off knowing it'll be her first and only try using a weapon that her mother really used. Though she knows little about her true mother's past and why she left her still she doesn't want to see demons destroying her home.

"Dad, you and I need to have a talk about everything when this is all over!"

"Okay, honey, I'll try to remember that."

Kate stands in a pose with the sword in her hands glowing brightly like a real angel. With other rainbow-like colors rays of light shooting down from the skies above, a symbol of a star being formed underneath her, with the back ground in darkness of the night skies with starts shining and connecting together, for the power within the sword to power up and Kate to. She knows the spell chanting by heart and makes a drawing of a blast to be formed.

"_Oh, by the God's oath, hear thy cry! Lend me your spirits of the fallen to bring down thee wicked before my hand of my blade of the five elements of life itself! Genbu of Earth, Byakko of Wind, Seriyu of Water, Suzaku of Fire, and Life of Spirit plus Heart! For the selfish deeds you committed, I hear by sentence you by death for once you came! Amen!"_

Kate whips one powerful slash of her sword creating a beam-like wave attack directly at the Leader Slime itself, slashing through its body, to the heart being cut in half, and becoming brighter showing that its dead for good. Once the magic's done, it turns them into star like beams and shoots directly to the clouds for the soul to be perished for good. Seeing that it worked well for Jason point of view, Patty, Lady, Morrison, and Nina were amazed on what they just saw even Dante and Kate too who was very confused now who wishes to know a lot more about Ellia her mother.

"Jackpot!"

With the leader of the slimes dead, the other Slime demons slowly melt away since their head master's gone they can't live without life from it. Betty gets upset with her skin going bad attack and everyone all over town 'even Morrison' all are back to normal filled with energy again.

"No! What have you done!?"

Kate looks at her weapon which turns back into a normal pin until next battle of uses.

"More like what I just do?"

Betty runs over to the slimes all over the streets, tries wiping some on her skin with no luck for she's back the way she was.

"It's gone. All gone. They're dead! I'm old again with these damn skin problems! Why, God!? Why me-!?"

Morrison whacks Betty on the head from behind using by pistol whipping her once with his gun for her to get knocked out hard. Everyone al looked at Morrison.

"Finally that's over and done with. Can we please call the cops and get out of here? I had enough sticky situations for one night."

Hours later the sun rises up for a new day for everyone was fine and some recovered well to their normal selves for the special scientists to gather up the left over slimes on the streets to do more research on it back at the labs on strange things; also with the arrest of Betty will be sentences of life in prison after what she has done and Jason and Morrison are happy for that. Only for her to have problems to deal with and a bad grim on her face to be mad.

"Consider yourself fired, Bartender Betty. After what you done, don't except to ever set foot on my home and bar again."

Betty who gets handcuffed and put into the police car to be taken away for good. For Nina and Patty to relax after what they been through all night for them to be grateful once again for Dante to save the day. And a new member of his is a woman.

"Dante saves the day again, only to leave more damages behind him. Oh, brother!"

Patty sees Kate just sitting down next to Dante, Lady, Morrison, and Jason seeing her for the first time.

"Only this time he wasn't alone or Lady."

"That's Jason Jones' only daughter Kate. It looks like she has some powers too of an angel like her mother before her Ellia Jones, and here she is today unlocking her new skills with a sword that took down the slimes."

"Kate Jones with strange Angel powers?"

"Well, Patty, some people say that all the Angels were killed but one who fell in love with a human and gave birth to a half breed."

"Really…?"

Patty was amazed that she likes Kate now compare to Lady and Trish since they're great female fighters to admire. And to her point of view between Kate and Dante going on.

"If that's true, it looks like Dante made himself a real girlfriend. I love it!"

For some people were grateful to be saved by Dante that he got paid from some, although Lady grabs the cash away from his hands.

"This is from my leg being injured badly, Dante, so I'll take it."

"Ah, give me a break! I'm completely broke here!"

For once in her life, Lady was kind enough to give Dante half of the payment for the time being.

"That it?"

"Be happy. You need some of it to fix your place for which I saved Patty and Nina's life from those slimes attacking us."

"Not after they saved you after. But thanks, it'll do fine."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well, the first time Dante got lucky not to pay back for damaging the city."

"You feeling better, Morrison?"

"I felt worse like hell before so no worries."

Jason sees Kate smiling at Dante for she never smiles so much before and seeing that a weirdo like Dante can change her life like it did for him, maybe a little.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing here. My own daughter's smiling…"

For Jason to be amazed and Morrison seeing his friend in a cheerful mood, Dante stretches his arms out and was about to go back home to fix up a bit and relax.

"Well, now that's all with, I better do some of my own spring cleaning later. For the rest of my work can be done with your help, Kate, if you're up to the task."

"Who, me?"

Dante rubs Kate's butt with his hand behind her.

"Who else I'll be asking?"

Kate freaks out and slaps him in the face again, only to like it every time she does that.

"Woo-hoo, feisty as ever and I love it all."

Jason got mad after what he saw for Dante to do that to his own daughter and was about to kill him, Morrison was grabbing hold of him to save him to trouble from it.

"Dante, you bastard!"

"Easy, Jason buddy."

"But Kate shouldn't be touched like that, not my little girl!"

"Dad! It's okay, I can defend myself from it, and I'll be fine. I'm not your little girl anymore."

Jason, Dante, and Morrison were surprise to hear that coming from Kate, saying she wishes to help Dante and the others out on other demons hunting. She enjoys it, being with Dante, and can put up a few things to watch out for.

"But, Kate."

"No really, Dad, I'm good with it."

"You heard the lady. And free pizzas from you-"

"Don't push it."

Jason calms himself down as Morrison lets him go. If this will make Kate happy and she's all grown up to do whatever she wants and as long as Dante's by her side, then he knows that Kate will be alright.

"Alright, if you like to. Just be careful for your father, okay?"

Once Jason puts his thumb up, Kate does the same for they agree on something.

"Deal."

Morrison and Jason soon chat with each other 'like they always do as friends', Dante wants to tell Kate something.

"Dante?"

"Come with me for a minute."

The two walk to a building corner all alone for since they're partners, Dante has one thing in mind for Kate.

'What's wrong, Dante?"

"So you agree to aid me on my demon hunting missions no matter what happens?"

"Well, yes. Looks like fun and could use some backup."

Kate holds the pin in her hand.

"Plus this power and my Mom might be connected about this demon and human wars happening. I wish to know more, would you help me please?"

"No problem. Only you do something for me in return."

"Name it."

"You come visit me every day where I live and work at, you can tell me anything you know about the demons history crap, and…"

Dante comes closer to Kate with his hands up against the brick walls with Kate standing close to them, with Dante whispering something in her ear sounding a bit sexy.

"I would love for you to date me."

"What!? Date you!?"

With Dante breathing on Kate's neck where she sort of likes it but tries resisting it. It was kind of hard for her to do seeing that he's hot looking.

"Come on, fare's fare, right?"

She has no choice but to live with it.

"Okay, I'll do it if we're in this together."

Dante gets back up with a wink to Kate knowing that he's got her back always.

"Don't worry, babe, I'll be gentle with you. Nothing personal either you're in good hands."

It was here on out that Kate and Dante are a team and working together, only that Dante really likes a girl for the first time and so does Kate making her happy. Only she has to deal with him being a pervert at times around him, she has to live with that if she's willing to find some answers about her mother's past and from her father too leaving Jason to suspect the worse to come once he tells Kate something's about Ellia for now. Somehow to Morrison he never seen Dante being serious to a real girl before nor Lady but she'll be sure that all goes well for Kate and for Dante not to screw up without admitting it.

"Well, Ellia, looks like it's the beginning in a whole new chapter sooner or later. And with the aid of the son of Sparda to be around my daughter on top of it all, great. Then again, it can also be a good thing for her."

New characters, familiar faces from video games and Anime in one, and a different story line for Dante to soon hunt more demons into something of a war left behind that Ellia try to finish but fail in doing so. As for Kate Jones will do what she can to help out and knowing more about her strange powers she never had even from an item left from her mother that's hiding something far more from the past, with so much love, fights, action, a big mystery, and the other parts of the last Angel kind of Sparda's stories will soon be told in this new Anime/Animated like story to be told.

*Mission Complete!


	2. Rise of the Chimeras

Devil May Cry: the Animated Series 2: Light and Darkness

By Tayla Drago

Besides some demons using dark magic to open the gates to the human world, even humans do the same thing to open their world for power over madness or for others use to do some researching normally. From magic users or scientists such as the famous Star family for a family working together with an older daughter in helping out her family name April Star and their youngest son who's the smartest in the family but was born with his legs being paralyzed name Jason Star; they had made a device to unlock a special portal to discover different type of demons and making some new ones in liking other human in evolving over the years without anymore war happening. Thanks to the works of Jason and his family for everyone to love their work, well not all was good in the family for April wasn't too happy about this. Only to leave behind for no one to never notice her hard work to get her Mother and Father's attention but her brother's making her very angry. They say because of this April sold her only human soul to the devil himself making her smarter, stronger, and deadly demon of hatred to get what she wants from her family instead of them by her own blood and forcing her only brother to make a special demons to work for her known as Chimeras.

Chimeras are likely to be demons of a animal mix of one being with many animal parts of power and abilities to kill anything standing in their way and much stronger as a pack working together that took a lives of April and Jason's own family and other scientists too. Only to leave April and her only work to stay alive for Jason's a slave from his sister held in a lab tower with him trap in one room making more and more Chimeras to appear in human world to kill lots of humans until there's no one left alive; with April watching it all with a special machine satellite on top of the building allowing more Chimeras to appear anywhere non-stop. And for Jason to work so long on his computer suffering and seeing others die from his work and wanting to stop for his sister turns against humanity to care but him alone.

However without April ever knowing but Jason and once his parents they have unlock a special demon they saved, raise, and growing up into a true warrior demon who cares of demons known as a type of fire demon being itself and turns into his human form to control his powers; Genma, the Fiery Lion of the underground area of Demon World was saved by Jason who the two became good friend ever since childhood. Ever since his sister went crazy over power that Genma stayed by Jason side since he was a kid for today he tries to stop many Chimeras causing chaos all over so that's why the only way to stop his work and April's powers in releasing the Chimeras is for him to get help. Genma can't do this alone so he goes to search for help that stops evil demons with Jason guiding his friend of a demon hunter nearby. Knowing how hard it'll be for Genma to go out alone and leaving his only human friend he trusts so much as a prisoner, he has to before tons of Chimeras take over so he sets off one night by foot like a wild animal. The only thing Jason can do for the time being is help out his sister until help arrives while working on his computer, in his wheel chair.

Having spiky yellow-like brown golden hair, emerald eyes, wears glasses, a light blue scientist lab coat, a black shirt underneath it, heavy black pants, boots, and red gloves for Jason Star is the smartest one compare to his Mother and Father. With many paper works next to him, the portal weapon operating on top of the building, and some type of liquid he has next to him on his desk.

"This has to end, all of this mess. I can't let this go on from her control anymore…"

Jason looks at his draw he's opening up where a needle was in and grabs it, about to do something later on that might be reckless to do.

Level# 2: 'Rise of the Chimeras'

A few days had passed after the Slime Demon invasion that happen all over town, with everything back to normal now for everyone all healthy again living their own lives. Ever since Kate met with Dante who saved her, her father Jason, and everyone else from Betty who use to work with Jason in using the demons to make her feel young again, the two owe their lives to Dante. They also met with Patty 'who works there in cleaning up or visiting', Nina 'Patty's mother', Lady 'who hunts down demons for a human girl', and Morrison 'who aids Dante time to time.

Kate works with her father at the bar he runs every night or at times earns some money on the streets in singing while playing her guitar. Since her mother left her she's been having an lonesome life time growing up only to learn from the pin in becoming a weapon of a sword that her mother was a fighter of the last Angels that Kate can wield now; it appears that Jason's hiding something from his own daughter that he's not telling her but for Kate to be around Dante 'for she knows about demons and all and defends herself and good with shooting' she's happy and so was he. At times Jason was happy to see that but not all the time, seeing Dante can sometimes be a pervert to Kate and he worries that his only daughter is being hit on by a guy like him who's a demon hunter hero and son of Sparda. Since then, Kate's been visiting Dante at his place getting to know each other only because if he's willing to help Kate out on her unknown powers and learning about her mother Ellia Jones, she had no choice but to date with Dante. For the first time in his life time really feels something for another girl knowing Kate feels unconformable about it all, she's fine with it and stopping him from touching Kate's butt to slowly think Dante's hot looking.

On a fine day just as Kate was going to visit Dante, she wanted to have a chat Jason promises her to talk about her mother with many questions and answers. For Jason was about done staking all the bottles in the walls where Kate stands right next to him.

"Hey, Dad."

Kate's words scared Jason a bit that made him lose balance off the stood and falls on the floor with a couple of liquors bottles to fall and break. The look on Kate's face right now thinking to herself that fall had to hurt him badly.

"Ah, you alright there…?"

"Ouch!"

Jason turns around seeing his daughter looking at him weirdly, so he pretends that he's find by getting back up, fake laughing, and sweep up the mess on the floor.

"Oh, hi, honey! Don't mind your father just had an accident here but that didn't hurt at all."

"Then why do you have a big lump on your head all red?"

Jason sees the lump sticking out for his head and tries punching it down but one whack really hurts him.

"Ah, it's nothing really. Is there anything you need?"

"You promise me you'll tell me everything about Mom, remember?"

"Huh?"

"The promise for you to tell me about Mom that she was a warrior of Angels or something with powers and a pin-like sword I can use? So please tell me, Dad."

Jason wasn't too happy to talk about it to Kate, although she'll do what she could to make him talk by nudging his hurtful head until he beg for mercy.

"You heard me! Start talking or else!"

"Okay, okay, I'll talk! Just… Give me a minute here…"

Jason rubs his head and trying to make the pain go away. After that he takes a deep breath for he had no other choice to tell Kate a little about Ellia for the time being without her knowing everything, at least for now.

"Well, I can tell you some things about your Mother. You see about her past…"

After an hour has passed, at the Devil May Cry building Dante was taking a nap on the coach with a magazine he was reading on his head covering his face. That's when Kate walks in the place in a bitter mood for something must have happen on what her father told her for she comes in trying to find Dante.

"Dante? You here? Sorry I'm late due to a issue on my Dad making me mad right now, still in a bitter mood. Dante?"

Kate looks around the place to find Dante.

"Dante, where are you? Dante?"

She finally sees him sleeping on the coach for she tries waking Dante up.

"Hey, Dante, you up? It's me, Kate. Dante?"

Just before Kate could nudge Dante a little with her hands to wake him up, she started to hear him mumbling in his sleep for her to hear everything he's saying in his dreams he was having.

"Oh, yeah… That feels so good…"

Kate got confuse on what Dante was saying in his sleep.

"Ooo, Baby, I love it when you hold there."

Kate knows that Dante was having a wet dream maybe.

"Keep doing it, Kate, just a bit more…"

Now she knows that Dante was having a wet dram about Kate which was freaking her out too much.

"You like that, don't you? I like it too."

Kate just had to listen closer next to Dante on the other weird things he says about her close enough to his face, that his eye was open a little for her to notices he was dreaming about her but was awake.

"Oh, Kate, this is a dream come true for me…"

Dante then opens both of his eyes in front of Kate for he tricked her.

"…For you to hear every naughty things I said just now."

That made Kate jump and fall on the floor making her feel stupid for that to happen to her like that and for Dante to laugh.

"Dante! That wasn't funny!"

"Oh, come on. You were cute when you spying on me and your face all red like that. Too adorable."

"But those things you said!"

"I might have said a few things that were true."

"Dante!"

Dante couldn't stop laughing, soon he did when he can tell that Kate was upset over something else besides the joke he did.

"Okay, what's bothering you?"

"More like what just happen between my Dad and me earlier today."

"That why you were late?"

"I had to know about my Mom and her past-"

"Hold that thought!"

Dante grabs hold of the half eating pizza left in the box he got a while ago to eat the rest and save some for Kate to have.

"Hungry?"

"Huh?"

"Come on; don't want to see a pretty girl not getting food in their bodies. Just eat up and we'll talk."

Kate sees that Dante's treating her for some pizza of a type of meal to have of their date, seeing she has to get use to it. She grabs a chair and sits down eating some of the pizza at a time sitting right next to Dante.

"So between you and your old man…?"

Kate takes a big deep breath knowing that this will make her mad just talking about it from Jason's own words again.

"Okay, get this. I ask him on what he knows about my Mom. The only thing I could only remember when I was little was the two being happy together, beautiful woman, and all of a sudden she just left the both of us for no reason. So my Dad can only say this to me about her: her name was Ellia or Elizabeth Jones with great fighter skills, attitude, some magic she learn, and that sword weapon she uses disguise as a pin you wear on your shirt. I'm not dumb to know that I can use something like this when we fought the slimes! I can fight, yes! I can shoot any gun, yes! But magic and swords, new to me! He not only said that, he also said that she was a warrior of the Angels in a war against the Shadow demons which got me into all the demon information learning. That's it! No background story, no enemy list, nothing! Other than my Dad going goofy on his lovely damn love life of her and beauty and for me seeing her caring her only daughter, it still leaves a mystery to me over nothing he promise me to tell! I mean, come on! I'm confused about this but wish to know more and help you out on this freakin' problem!"

In anger, Kate quickly shoves the piece of pizza to finish eating and throws the glass plate to the walls really hard and in fast paste leaving Dante to be kind of shock on what he just saw from a human, amazed and freaking out at once. Only to have Kate to get out of her chair to slam her hands on the table.

"So now you know!"

Silence happen for Dante to only stare at Kate then breaks down laughing, he couldn't help himself but to believe that Kate had a bad life growing up for he can relate to her. And yet wishes to help Kate out even more than ever, Dante tries talking to her while catching his breath.

"Sorry, it was just too funny."

"What was?"

"Your family problems' the same as mine. My old man Sparda had lots of issues, a had a great mother…"

Kate's sees the photos of Eva on Dante's desk he points out to her. Eva was a loving mother to Dante, had long blonde hair, always smiled, with red lips, and green eyes who was a very caring human woman when she was alive.

"Had a mess up little brother, saving the world kind of thing, and family blood line power to rule all crap, its retarded. Like I said to you before, I promise that I help you learn about your mother's past in return of dating me. Look at us now."

Kate couldn't help but to smile for Dante trying to cheer her up she could tell right away on how's his acting.

"So what was it that made you laugh?"

"Never seen the anger side of you, made me laugh. Never laugh like that until today, you made that happen."

"I guess you find that cute?"

Dante smiles at Kate.

"Well, cute and a bit sexy to turn me on."

"You're a piece of work."

"And only your piece of work to have."

The two look at each other showing that them trying to date would be the beginning to be hard at first until they get use to it. Soon it stop for a strange scratching noises coming from door clawing its way from it deeper and deeper for Dante and Kate to find out what it was; they see the black long claws of it and hearing the deep breathing sounds coming outside which wasn't human or a normal house pet at all for Dante goes to his closet to grab something out of it.

"Ah, Dante…? Who's at the door?"

The door slowly breaks down by the creature's clawing hard and hissing loudly. It appears to be a demon of a animal mix into one of a gross out lizard; all dry skin, boney, with arms attach to his wings, long tail, with no other two legs from its back end, an eye and not a second one, horns, long claws, sharp teeth sticking out, and drool coming down its mouth finally breaks down the door to eat the two he sees before it. Kate freaks out just as it jumps to strike them; Dante gets his two guns out of the closet so fast to aim high.

"Kate, get down!"

Dante fires lots of rounds from both Envoy and Ivory guns so many times at the demons from it in the air enough to put it down hard to die from one gunshot to the head. The body falls inches close to Kate, she gets up to back away from the body and the weird color blood spilling out on the floor for it wasn't the first time it happened at Dante's place.

"Wow…"

"Still shoots well with heavy loads."

Just as Kate was about to say something to Dante, he sees another strange looking demon behind her and was about to shoot who was walking through the door and into the Devil May Cry building on all four legs like a wild cat with pink glowing eyes about to eat them. Dante runs up to it to shoot until Kate stops him for she knows this creature who isn't an enemy.

"Don't shoot!"

Kate's shouting causing Dante to hold fire and falls down.

"What do you mean don't shoot it!?"

"She isn't like that other one was!"

"What makes you say that!?"

The creature lets out a big roar and jumps right in front of Dante, in a standing pose in defense mode growling at him. It was a wild cat puma that's a pink one and a demon but a friendly being of Jason and Kate's body guard protecting them from bad demons or scumbags to scare away her name was Ginger, the Puma; who's smart, protective, fast mover, can fight really hard and friendly cat-like creature, with bright pink eyes to even see in the dark, spiky whiskers sticking out, lovely white sharp teeth, small purple nose with a good smelling in finding things in sensing things, all purple fur with pink mix, white paws, sharp claws, with good pointed ears out, and a special one found and raise well from Jason into a beautiful animal-like demon to be loved by humans to live a normal life. Kate stands next to Dante to show to Ginger that he's on her side and not a threat.

"No, Ginger! Heel! Dante's not an enemy!"

Ginger holds down after hearing from Kate's words. She sits only to stare at Dante to make sure he doesn't do anything funny to Kate or the big cat herself.

"Ginger?"

"Yes, she's a demon mix of a wild puma cat. My Dad found her loss as a cub that fell and got lost out of Demon World and we raise her to protect us from bad demons. Very fast like a cheetah, strong as a bear, k-9 sense like a wolf or mutt, and amazing eyes to see in the dark areas like real night vision goggles. Ginger, this is the Demon Hunter of Devil May Cry who does his way compare to you name Dante and for me to be with him, so it's cool."

"So that's how you learn about demons."

"Sort of, also more from the library."

"Ginger, huh? Let's try getting along together you and me."

Ginger moves her head away from him giving him the mean look in her eyes.

"What the hell did I do?"

"You got to get her to trust you to know you're alright to her. Bend down on your knees, let her come to you with your hand out, let her smell your hand, and when Ginger bows to you then you are a friend."

Dante thought in doing that for a cat demon is a bit dumb.

"Just try it."

Dante had to at least try it out for Kate for Ginger to like him. He does as she says to do: bending down on his knees with his hand out to Ginger, she walks up to him on her own, smells it, and stands still for a few seconds until Ginger bows back to Dante seeing him to be trusted and good around Kate to be with for she trusts her so much like Jason too. She puts her paw out to Dante to shake each other's hands.

"See?"

"Glad we put that aside us."

Ginger nudges her head on Kate's arm trying to tell her something or show her and Dante something important. She walks near the broken down door to show the two besides the demon that broke in the place there are others wondering around the city and for some that Ginger took down from earlier; for some people were running for their lives in a big crowd from some animal-like creature chasing them on the ground, air, or some by climbing from building after building. For they were all causing chaos all over the place just showing out of the blue creating trouble where walks in the Devil May Cry place was Morrison himself for another demon hunting for Dante to do.

"Circus in town?"

"I think is more of a demon world zoo and all the critters got themselves loose in our world."

Morrison walks next to Ginger, Dante, and Kate with a piece of pizza in his hands to eat.

"And these little critters are something for you, Dante, have to take care of."

"Who says you can eat some of my pizza?"

"You can always pay me instead."

"Forget it."

Morrison got Dante there making Kate laugh a bit.

"Any who about your mission-"

Ginger growls at Morrison that made him jump a little.

"Hey!"

"You got to get her to like you."

"Come again?"

Once Ginger got settle in the place and getting use to Morrison being around her, he started talking to both Dante and Kate about the many weird demons rampaging the areas. Showing the whole thing on TV news while Morrison showing a couple of photos of the Star family of their earlier works they've made as one of the greatest scientists in the world. Kate had no problem knowing who the Star families were once she looks at the photos.

"I heard about them, these guys are famous in creating a portal from Human World to Demon World in making demons of their own to like humans to end the war. Smart ones they were until something ended their lives sadly leaving their two children left."

Dante looks at the photos next after Kate was finish while looking at the news on his TV.

"I take it that someone got a hold of their work in releasing these demons killing humans like a huge wildebeests stampeding down."

"Well, no one ever stole the work from them but their own daughter turning her back against humanity over jealous."

Morrison showed another picture of just April and her brother Jason together for Dante, Kate, and Ginger to see for Ginger already knows that April Star's bad news to begin with.

"From the parents having two children with their youngest son Jason being the number one genius but unable to walk, his brain does so much for them leaving April his oldest sister and their oldest daughter to aid them out but not being special in the family."

Dante can already tell where this story's going.

"Leaving the bitch to go crazy and sells her soul for power of a demon and smarts, to make her own demon army, take over the company, not caring for the parents once they were left out of the picture literally, and Jay-Jay here-"

"To be force to work for her as a prisoner. How sick! A sister doing that to her only brother just from jealously and becoming a monster!?"

Kate wasn't too happy for what April was doing to Jason.

"I know how you feel, Kate, believe me. And, Dante, lucky guess on the first one there. If you two can try finding the power that's making the demons come out to our world and breathing around the building of theirs and destroy it will destroy the Chimeras for good."

Dante got confuse a bit until Kate answers him quickly before he could ask what they were.

"Chimeras – an animal mixing breed of other parts and skills into one living being big or small. But sometimes falling into the wrong hands can be dangerous to have."

"Wow… She's good and hot looking."

"Well, by doing that. Dante, try stopping April's plan in any way you can for there will be help coming by to aid you two who knows Jason very well for a first demon ever to be saved and raised who wants his sister's plan to fail knowing he'll arrive soon."

"Yeah, yeah. Until then I have to clean up the place from the Chimeras themselves while racing to the Star tower and destroy the device for good. Might as well clean house besides mine for once."

Dante gets his weapons together, his jacket, and the car keys to move out to take care of his next business job.

"You coming, babe? Probably going to need your data information about Chimeras."

"Oh, right."

While Kate gets ready Morrison was about to leave to ask one strange question.

"Other than finding the costumer how will you guys find the place?"

"Is it that hard?"

"I got other things to worry about so try thinking of something. Getting people out of danger is the important part to take care of."

Morrison takes off to join hide in the crowd running away in the streets to see how he can help everyone out in any way he can.

"Watch yourselves, you guys, I got other business that needs to be done. Later."

Morrison walks out of the door and runs where all the people were running away with a lot of damages done so far left by the Chimeras; Dante has to find the tower, while stopping some, saving lives, and finds the costumer too along the way. He opens the door that leaves to the special hidden garage where he keeps his car in for transportation for a good time to use it to get where he needs to today with Kate to help out with her gun and the special weapon for those two will be working hard on their real mission together and staying together this time with Ginger backing them up too. Before Kate leaves the place, she grabs something off the floor with a hand cloth and catches up to Dante as the y get in the car to head out.

"Ah, Dante…"

"Relax; I can drive good and with a license thanks to Morrison."

"Not that."

While Dante opens up the garage door and starts up the car with the keys, he sees Kate giving Ginger the cloth for her to smell really hard enough to get in a position to wait until they moved out for she was ready to hunt down something.

"That cloth I use to clean the blood off you made when the first Chimera crash in. With this scent of smell for Ginger to whip up to her nose easily should lead us to the Star Lab. Towers quickly."

"Aren't mutts' nose ten times stronger than felines'?"

"Not when it comes to Ginger having a nose like a dog."

Ginger's special eyes both glow brightly and began smelling on the ground, the streets, and so on as she follows the scent wherever it leads her, Dante, and Kate to the Chimeras hideout where Jason's being held at from April in the machine releasing Chimeras to human world to destroy it for good. Ginger takes off in fast paste speed while jumping from building after building in seconds for Dante to take it all back about Ginger's skills seeing that Kate made a point.

"Told you."

Dante smiles soon the two take off to do some hunting and saving the world.

"It's time for a little hunting season to be taken care of. So let's rock!"

The car takes off for Ginger to lead both Dante and Kate head t o where the tower is of Star Labs while saving lives from Chimeras creating trouble all over the area so far, for every turn on every corner they see tons of the things damage, on fire, smashed, police with tons of back up, fire trucks, and ambulance on standby, and lots of people getting out of some areas as a group.

For Kate was horrified seeing all of this mess happening for no humans was murder, eaten, or killed from any Chimeras lately. The demons are ruthless like wild animals but not too powerful still they have to be prepare to defend themselves same with Dante for he's already prepare for anything and Kate to have her gun loaded up with enough bullets to shoot them, the search in finding Jason in one tall building from his crazy sister April isn't going to be so easy; for someone from a upper far distances watches the two and moves forward who seems to know how to take care of his or her self from the rampaging Chimeras madness. Ginger finds the place while making a path from or through the Chimeras in her way for Dante drives slow so he won't lose sight of the cat puma demon, he sees Kate just glancing at the pin sword in her hands so many times today.

"Don't be scared in something you're new at. That's not healthy."

"Yeah, but for something I barely know about…"

"I told you that I would help, did I? And I never go back on my word on it so just smile for me. You're sexy when you smile."

Dante's words there made Kate blush so much and confused.

"Ah, well… I… umm…"

"You're not alone knowing who you are, you have to use it or try to."

"I see…"

Kate sees other different types of Chimeras wondering around in the streets knowing what they're capable of doing and not doing through the car window.

"Looks like there are more Chimeras in different species than the few we met."

''Besides the lizard ones?"

"Yeah, a fox that walks on two legs with long blonde hair, a two-headed goat head and lion head with wings, an ugly bird with muscular body like a dragon, a dog who can breathe or make fire that looks like a body of a gorilla, and other weird ones. I never seen anything like this but the Rome Greek myth stories I read about these beings and here I am seeing them in real life."

Dante see everything happenings too while driving.

"So much for the circus being in town today and a freak show."

"You had seen something like this once?"

"From a human trying to make his own army of Chimera creatures but failed thanks to me stopping them all. The loser at the end got what was coming to him, a beat down and prison butt sex."

That story really made Kate laugh, only for Dante to smile and pats Kate on her head.

"Again, to sexy to see that face."

"Any who…! They're only causing chaos but so far no one isn't killing any of them at all from any of them, I don't think they can do that."

"Am I just hunting down weaklings for nothing?"

"We have to stop them at least. Still, I don't think they're our big threat for us to put an end to."

"Probably Jay-Jay or his big sister?"

"That's what I mean- Wait, Jay-Jay? You mean Jason?"

"I nick name I came up for him."

Kate thinks that nickname for Jason Star was a bit dumb for Dante to come up with just now.

"Jesus…"

The two then hear a loud bumping sound or more of feeling it in the car for they ran over someone or something. Dante stops the car with Kate freaking out.

"Dante!"

"What?"

Kate gets out of the car to go check out the body and who or what it was that they hit while saying to herself over and over again, 'please don't be dead' so many times. Thinking to herself that it was a human who didn't watch where he or she was going until Kate found out it was a type of Chimera which killed it in seconds with its neck broken from the impact, that made Kate relief of that instead; but to Dante he kind of knew that.

"Oh, thank God!"

Kate goes back into the car.

"Worried over nothing."

"I know that now…"

Once Kate enters in the car, she spots an ugly bug like Chimera running up to her and Dante. She slams the door in time with all the locks on and windows up. The only thing they can do now and drive away.

"Dante, one's here! Get us out of here!"

Dante tries pushing the petals of the car to speed on out of there, but it was having problems not to go or start.

"What the hell? The piece of crap's not going!"

"How did that happen!?"

Soon the bug Chimera tries breaking in from the windows from its sharp mosquito-like nose of a sword of a Sword-Shark on Kate's end and another cat-like two leg Chimera tries clawing in the car by scratches on the roof.

"Dante!"

Dante getting worried and pissed off in not escaping, he had no choice but to hot wire their way out to get the car to work.

"Give me a minute here."

"Don't have to ask me twice!"

Kate pulls out her gun at the bug sending it flying to the nearby building wall really hard to be squished hard with guts all over, thankfully from Kate bullets 'with a bit of her powers she used'.

"Again, how I am doing that?"

Just as the cat was about to get in the car, Dante finally got it started but died out again in seconds for only one thing left he can do to fix things. He grabs his guns and shoots into the key hole twice which surprising gets it all up and running.

"I should be working at a car deal place for this type of stuff."

Kate fires many rounds on the cat Chimera to distract it long enough to get out.

"Floor it!"

"Then hold on tight!"

Dante puts the petal to the metal really hard for the car to take off really fast, making the Chimera to lose balance, fall off, and gets killed from the car with its skull crushed into pieces on the wheels. As they drive really fast with nothing on the streets but the Chimeras themselves they go after them instead of the human allowing them all to get away safely in time with the cops and Morrison's help too. For he knew right away that Dante's doing alright so far.

At the building where Jason was being held at he was working hard on the project for April by force, while watching the screen of a hidden camera seeing there is hope for his sister's work to be destroyed thanks to his friend who's down there somewhere. Only a matter a time for the whole mess to be stopped right away for him to be happy about, but April wasn't too please for someone stopping her unaware of her little smart brother is behind it all with more things she's concentrating than his plans so far.

"Damn it all! I don't believe what I'm seeing here! Jason, move aside, I need to look at something!"

From a few floors down of the big fancy building appears April Star herself, in charge of the machine satellite of the Chimeras on the loose, making Jason's work do everything, with him working hard non-stop, and will not stop until everything's been taken care of from her new powers and goal she has. The power of the demon she has become – has half white pale skin, very look silky black hair, red eyes, silver ear rings, a silver dog-like collar, leather jacket that was long, same with the gloves too, carries a sword, wears a bikini-like bra shirt that was striped black and white all over, a black skirt, and black leather boots of high heels.

April has become something's she's not only to be smarter than her brother by giving up humanity of selling her only human soul to the devil, or working for someone of a demon by secrets for many years without anyone noticing the trouble; for she's rude, crazy, mad with power, and will do almost anything in getting it and she never cared for anyone but her line of work who made her new. Which only makes Jason sad seeing his only sister into a monster also he's a times afraid of her.

"April, is there a problem?"

"I'll tell you the problem here; someone's messing around with my work I updated from your brains. Allowing my very own Chimeras to walk about our world to adjust a better life from the humans for the demons to live without being hunted down even if by force they have to stop them in any way. It's because of the portal of our home up top that I made this happen making a better one for Mom and Dad after being ignore for so long from you, Jason, all thinking and no walking! And what do I get someone with guts to stop it! It's only a man with weapons a girl too, why the hell is that!?"

Both April and Jason see on the big screen of Dante and Kate driving their way on where the place is through the Chimeras going after them. April was so mad she wishes to know why this all happening is, and by anger she grabs Jason by the shirt to demand some answers.

"Do you know, Jason!? Or am I bore you to work harder than listen to me! Your own big sister!"

"I heard you, April. I'm working so hard lately I just hope I'll be done soon because of this…"

"I'll say when you'll be done, get back to work!"

April kicks down one of the chairs on the ground really hard.

"April, what has become of you? I know what Mom and Dad did was wrong in ignoring you, I knew you were smart too and I was the only one standing up to you when you had no one else. I did, and this is what you become? A monster who wants to be notices but over grief in becoming something you're not. If our parents were alive seeing yo doing this terrible thing today, they-"

"They would what? Wouldn't care in the least. They would care for you more and they always did not me. They're gone now and I'm doing them a favor for demon and humans to like each other."

"By making them go crazy in town to kill others?"

"You're lucky they're hurting and not murdering for the time being unless you complete you job. We done only little for years and I thought a change of paste would do better, you'll thank me for this later on. We'll have the entire town and soon everything bow down to our success without war and for them to notice my work and only me. Only you to be my test monkey who thinks straight at times."

"But, April, listen…"

"But nothing, so live with it. I'm going to my office for a while."

April goes to the elevator to her private room as Jason works away again, seeing that they'll soon arrive with his friend and some details he's adding to his computer. For April she makes a call on her cell phone to someone who's been helping her out for so long.

"Yeah, it's me. We got a problem but I'm doing well and so as my idiotic brother for the time being, I still have it, right? I see… I'll call you back if anything goes wrong. And the humans in our way? I see… Will do, sir."

April turns off her phone, for she has to make it through this for her goal to be fulfilled. Back on the streets, the car was going so fast to out run the Chimeras which were working so far but some were trying to get inside so Dante gets ready to fight outside of the car with both of his weapons out.

"Kate, can you drive?"

"I just got my license but not a car yet."

"Take over."

"What!?"

Kate gets to the driver's seat and gets the wheel in time as Dante jumps up to the top of the car ready with the Chimeras all going after him.

"Just don't fall off!"

"Trust me; I done worse things like this before."

Tons of Chimera from running, crawling on to the car, jumping down on it, or flying next to it Dante throws his Rebellion sword upwards in the air straight at the bird Chimera right into its mouth and out in pain allowing Dante to take flight on it to do his job. Other Chimeras came rushing to him as he begins shooting them and slicing them in two leaving Kate to wipe off the blood off the windows to see better; Dante goes high up above the car to give all the Chimeras a incoming impact with his kicked with some he had to pistol whip off his shoes and shoot the other one, the rest join a pack to dog pile on Dante to hold him down tightly just to be all cut many times from his sword while spinning in the air and back up again.

Dante was enjoying the fight/fun while Kate looked a little seeing how amazing he was so good in fighting demons and never stops until the job is done, soon shooting many rounds from both his Envoy and Ivory from one hit to the head of one Chimera makes its body go flying at the rest to fall off the car and on the streets and for some to be shoot right in the head to explode for Dante to knock right off the car. For the rest Dante speeds the bird to fly around the Chimeras to grab all at once, with his bare hands, throwing them all up to the air, and Dante jumps up to slice and dice them all into tiny pieces for all the blood, body parts, and guts to be splatter all over the streets. After all of that Dante comes back down on the car roof to go back inside but not before he finishes up the bird; by stepping on both its wings and shoots it dead for its dead body to go down and off the car too. Now the streets were clear for the time being for Dante and Kate to continue moving forward and Kate was amazed after what Dante did, seeing him blowing on his two guns and feeling relief the first round from him was done until later on.

"You liked?"

"That was something…"

"Does it turn you on?"

"Um… Wait, what?"

The car turns to another block of some other people trying to get out of the danger after the Chimeras had cause lately for the damages left behind was too awful to see about to stop since both Dante nor Kate couldn't find Ginger anywhere 'more like lost sight of her', Kate sees more trouble coming from other Chimeras for lots of people started panicking, screaming, and running from their lives. For a rhino-like Chimera of a shark comes running so fast its destroying all the cars in its way and coming to where the other two are in.7

"Crap! Crap! Crap! We're going to become road kill here!"

Dante quickly slashes the seat belt in half to free Kate, grab her, and jump out of the car.

"Hold on!"

The two get out in time as the Chimera rampaging to all the cars in its way crushing them all for their flat metal parts all over now. It turns back around to get both of Kate and Dante next like an angry bull for Dante was ready; only for one tall building broken comes crashing down on Kate and lots of people couldn't get out of one area since its blocked and they're struggling to get free and Dante couldn't stop them all at once with another standing in his way.

"Dante!"

"Kate!"

Everything stopped quickly. There was a big flash of light destroying the rumble blocking the path for everyone to get out to a saver area for the cops to get everyone to remain calm and get them out safely one at a time which works; and the other for someone's holding up the broken building with his strength saving Kate's life in time for she and Dante both see him that there was no doubt the costumer who call them for help to save Jason from April. For Kate is amazed while getting out in time slowly keep on staring for it was a huge being in an armor suit.

"Young lady, are you alright?"

"Yes! I'm fine, thank you for saving me. So are you…?"

"I am the one who call the one call Dante for this job, that's why I'm here as well to help."

"You're a demon then?"

Dante sees that Kate and everyone else are alright, here was his chance to take down the bull-like rhino Chimera with teeth as it was ready to crush him. Dante removes his jacket to get its attention like in a bull fight.

"Okay, ugly! Toro! Toro! Let's go!"

The Chimera comes charging directly at Dante so fast, but Dante moves his jacket in time, for the big knight person sucker punches it right in the face really hard. For it to lose its teeth to break and fall down out cold for Dante knew that'll happen; with two fox Chimeras coming in to strike from behind for Kate to quickly shoot them down hard to the head with each bullets going through them without hesitating for she is a sharp shooter.

"Nice one, babe!"

"Olay."

"Now let's talk shall we, big guy?"

"Of course since the mess is over so far I'll explain everything to you two."

"Well, I'm Kate Jones and this is Dante of hunting down and stopping bad demons of Devil May Cry. And you are?"

"I'm in deed a demon but on your side, I'm known as Genma, the Fiery Lion and first demon to be saved and acre from humans like Jason and his family."

That was a shocking surprise to both Dante and Kate once they heard that part from Genma.

"So it's you?"

Genma's a Fiery Lion Demon from Demon World and the first one to be rescued by the Stars family in researching on making demons to get along with humans and Jason's only friend he has for so long after his family died; for he was the one to escape to get someone to aid Jason, stop April, and end the machine releasing so many Chimeras for he cares for humans too for a strong demon himself. He has to wear a heavy suit of armor all the time unless in battle to control his powers and disguise himself; Genma right now looks like a very heavy man in a suit armor who can see and speak with powers of fire he can create and is part of one himself all golden color with spiky helmet, wide open shoulders, strong gloves, heavy boots, and good shape of armor protection of his chest plate for its easy for him to move around it and very heavy for anyone to try to break or lift up.

"Yes, it's me who called the job for you to do. Please to meet you, Dante, at last. And same goes for you too, Kate."

"Likewise, besides giving me a good payment later on what's with this-?"

"Armor of mine? I have to wear it only to survive your world to breathe in and control my powers. Only in battle I can take it off for the power of the element fire is very strong to use but much easier back at Demon World. Trust me I can't take it off."

Dante puts his hand on Genma's armor body feeling the heat all over for he was telling the truth.

"Ha! A perfect walking and talking B.B.Q. we got with us."

"Then if you know about the Star family, you can take us to the place we have to go."

"That I can since you lost your ways."

"More like we came across a black cat and took us to a wrong path."

"Really, Dante?"

"I thought Ginger would help us out but I haven't seen her lately."

"That's because the Chimeras are making her lose track for I know the place by heart to get in and out of with back up in doing many things at once. By stopping April's madness over power, saving Jason's life, destroying the machine of Demon World in making Chimeras come to life, and saving the world would be easy for us."

"Besides you, Dante, myself, Ginger, and Morrison aiding the people in their escape who else is there?"

"The other demon that send the message of mine to Dante here."

Appearing next to Genma is one of Dante's other partners known as Trish who called in for the job for Dante to do when Genma escape and found her, also saving some lives earlier.

"Trish?"

"What's happening, Dante?"

Trish shows a box full of donuts for them to eat.

"I take it you two know each other."

"That's right, Genma, we're still a team fighting demons just on our own sometimes. Anyone hungry?"

Kate sees a woman who looks a lot like Dante's mother Eva she saw the photo of, she comes closer to Trish to see if she and Dante are related or someone different just to be sure.

"Ah, can I help you?"

"You look like… I mean you… It just…"

"Just what?"

"Are you Dante's mother or sister? You look a lot like her."

"Sorry, Kate, she kind of does for I thought of at first too but really she's a Thunder Demon and partner name Trish. We're not related either."

"What!? No way!"

Dante couldn't help but smile and for Trish to laugh so hard for it wasn't the first time someone has mistaken her as Dante's mother Eva, she's quite use to it.

"Oh, man that never gets old! No biggie really but I am on Dante's side so it's nice to meet you, Kate Jones. I met your father once, nice guy when he wants to be when it comes to his only daughter in the world. I got a lot to explain to you before Genma's story."

"Please, Trish, take your time."

"Okay, Trish, please to meet you too."

So Trish started telling both Genma and Kate about why she looked like Eva Dante's mother for his enemy and the one who created her was known as Mundus who killed Eva long ago and turn Vergil into his slave army Nelo Angelo; when Trish came by Mundus' orders to bring Dante on a island and tried destroying him but failed for she was saved by him Mundus tried killing her. Though Dante cared by giving her both the necklace of Eva and the Sword of Sparda; trying to escape the island in time Trish was alive and saving or aiding Dante to give the final blow to Mundus and finally destroying him for good and the two go out in time as partners time to time.

Trish is a amazing demon fighter who can be weird at times only when it comes to teasing Dante for fun like Lady does too, only to show she does care for her friend and can head strong for a demon who can control thunder and lighting, with great gun skills, and great with her powerful sword too in battle. Trish has long blonde hair, with red rose lips, with the face a lot like Eva's, a black leather collar, black sleeves on her arms, a weird black tank top, same with everything else to be black from long pants, long boots, and a belt around it too. So now Kate knows the whole story from Trish seeing she felt stupid thinking it was someone related to Dante or the ghost of his mother; soon the four all sat down while eating for both Trish and Genma about to tell their story of the mission that must be done as Kate was eating some donuts for some of the flavors are her favorite to eat like Dante loving eating strawberries sundaes ice cream.

"Damn, babe! You sure are hungry."

"Sorry. The plain tasty donuts are my favorite to always to have. Okay, Trish, now that we know about you it's about time to tell yours and Genma's story about this mess happening and why of all of people like April do something this nightmare to her brother? What ever happen to their parents?"

That made Genma very sad just thinking about it again.

"Genma, maybe I should tell them."

"No thank you, I'll fine to speak. You all know so far how I was brought to your world from mine from a battle I was in and was saved and care for growing up by the hands of Jason and his family with tons of researching they had to do; I was use to it really. Both Jason and I were always together and protecting him from danger with the suit they gave me to breathe in. For he, his Mother, and his Father were the best in doing their best for other demons and making their own to get along to each other the only one left in the shadows in being rude to their only daughter and oldest to the family April was hating everything they were doing and her being rejected like a useful item to be use and thrown away. In a way I didn't like them treating someone like that and bullied but we stick up for her no matter what. All her parents care about was getting something done for Jason was the smartest one and so was April but didn't care what she think at all until something made April change so cold and not herself anymore the same day she took over everything without any help or others caring not even the safety of Jason who couldn't run away from the broken legs he had since he was little; and the same day their family were killed from a sudden explosion with no leads or anyone leading clues in reasons on why they were killed just like that, the only thing April cared about now since she gotten ten times smarter and felt and acted differently she had it all. The building, the works, company, the power, and using Jason as her own tool trapped inside about six years now and for me to witness everything or ever fighting back, she thought I died from the fire too but I manage to get out safely protecting Jason with my life. That's what his family to tell me to do in their last words. I've been watching him since and caring for Jason like he did for me as I became stronger fighter while seeing April abusing her only weak brother until three days ago he finally needed to stand up for himself after April wanted her own demons to bring down and force humans to make a better world in liking each other or die and the machine made it happen for her to have its been running since then after years of hard work; Jason couldn't take it anymore seeing others die so he told me to go find help and end it all. He explained to me and heard so much about Dante the demon hunter in saving the world many times, stopping Mundus, and being a type of hero in a pay job call Devil May Cry thanks to my spirit awareness and his computer skills guided me to his place. However on my way there…"

Trish stands up next to Genma to finish t he rest of their story where she comes in next.

"I was just passing by in town when I found Genma badly injured allowing me to stop a few Chimera where they first appear to cause chaos in town, long enough for us to escape and for me to heal this big guy. Lucky to tell me everything that was happening and all to get so help which he mention your name, Dante, and I told Morrison to tell you. I just never knew he would have a real woman tagging along with him. Someone who really likes this guy. Lucky for you, Kate."

"What about me and Dante?"

"So now you know everything. What we need to do now is head to the building, destroy the machine, save Jason, and stop April and her line of work for good. So simple as that."

"Sounds like a plan, but we lost that bad old putty cat with no luck."

Genma knows the way to help out the three.

"Leave it to me; I'll lead the way to get there quickly."

Trish gets ready to go with Genma preparing himself for anything to get in his way, same with both Kate 'who's finishing up the last donut to eat' and Dante.

"I'm guessing that Ginger will be there once we arrive."

Kate sees Dante just staring at her weirdly.

"What? What's wrong?"

Kate then gets freaked out for Dante rubs her butt again and enjoys it very much.

"You know you keep eating those your ass will get bigger. I don't mind that at all for something to feel from your hot body."

Kate slaps Dante in the face which he didn't mind and for her to be very shy about.

"Sorry… Look we better move out."

Genma gets himself ready to make a path and giving Jason a sign that help is on the way.

"Let's do this. Everyone, follow me!"

With one powerful stomp from Genma does to the road, make a lava-like magma path all the way to the Star Labs building he starts running to it with Trish behind him, also Dante carries Kate to make it there quickly. As back at the lab, Jason sees from his cameras that Genma's on his way with others including Dante by his side like he promise his friend he will return with help to finally put a stop to the nightmare for he smiles but prepares himself just in case. April comes in knowing that they're arriving to stop her first work ever to be done that she doesn't want ruined.

"April?"

"Just be quiet and come on. I'm getting you out of this room to a safer place until I get rid of these demons wannabe heroes. I need you still to work for me and everything else."

Without April knowing, Jason hides a folder fill with things in them and a needle filled with something in it just in case he doesn't get out of this alive for someone to stop and his save his sister's life. April gets the other things to bring with her for the two go down the elevator to prepare to summon tons of Chimera and blast them away with her weapons she had in stored.

"This should be fun."

Ginger finally rushes her way to the building after battling through tons of Chimeras in her way and helping out others, for her nose can tell this is the one. There on top of the building is where the satellite is working non-stop to open the gates to demons world for April's own army of Chimeras to take over the human world, with one flash of light after another more and more kept on coming; also Ginger puts her paws down to feel that a barrier was put up for some can get in at a time but not all.

The path of hot ground stops to the spot for Ginger to see that Genma has finally arrive and with him walking in the fire goes out once he has done.

"Hold on, Jason, help is on the way."

Genma goes up to the building to feeling the barriers were up for April won't allow her work to go to waste by any means necessary.

"Damn you, April, how long do you plan to do this craziness of anger and jealousy?"

Ginger sees the other three arriving in time Dante, Kate, and Trish see the building they finally came to. For Ginger comes up to Kate to be greeted by being patted.

"There you are, Ginger, glad you came."

She purrs for it feels nice for Kate patting her on the head.

"About time your feline came about. So this is the place, talk about big and proud."

Trish pats Dante on the back hard to stop fooling around and get to work.

"Get your mind out of the gutters already. We got some work to do."

"Okay, okay!"

All five checked out the place and for them to put each of their hands feeling how strong the barrier was, only for a second to make a way through it and getting inside as fast as you can. Kate can already tell what type that was.

"It's a barrier alright, some type of electrical one."

"What do you think, Genma?"

"We can go through to get in and out at a time."

Dante tries tapping the shield to break it but with no luck.

"Just one thing… One of us has to go in to get Jay-Jay, stop his crazy sister, and get out. Leaving the rest to stop the portal making the circus freaks come out."

They all see the huge satellite on top of the building working and seeing how the Chimeras are appearing all over. For Trish has an idea after slicing a couple of Chimera that appeared out of nowhere in seconds for a few can go and the rest to stay outside.

"In that case… Genma!"

Genma makes his hand to his fist of burning fire to break open the barrier into a hole, about to close back up in seconds for he goes through first follow by Dante who jumps right in. Allowing Kate, Trish, and Ginger to clean up the mess and destroy the machine too with the barrier closing back up to normal.

"Lead the way, big guy."

"Follow me, we're going in."

Genma kicks his way in from the glass doors for him and Dante to go inside with Kate hoping that all will work out at a time.

"Dante, you and Genma be careful in there."

"I'll be fine."

"Just promise me you will…"

Kate stares at Dante through the barrier with him doing the same with one hand on it only to see Kate smile no matter what.

"Okay, for you I'll try to be careful. You do the same for me."

"I will."

With everything of glass out of the way of the door that Genma made a path to break in he and Dante enter inside, for they had to climb or take the stars up. Leaving the girls outside to take care of the rest by trying to get something to break through the barrier to destroy the portal machine as Trish looks at Kate for she can tell that there's something special going on between her and Dante lately.

"Kind of cute there."

"Trish, you say something?"

Trish was better off not saying anything, just smile.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Both Trish and Kate hear the growls coming from Ginger for she senses danger coming from places high and low for all the Chimeras gather together and see their pray to stop by orders from April. Ginger gets ready, Trish get power up with her weapons in tacked, and Kate loaded up her gun with her pin all set to use on the satellite but Trish doesn't want her to use it just yet.

"We got other problems to be dealing with before you can use it."

"But how did you know-?"

A Bird Chimera jumps at Kate for many shots from her gun has no effect and pushes her down on the ground to scratch her with its sharp claws, causing it to rip Kate's outfit off into shreds showing her both purple bra and panties she always wears and tries defending herself from the other blow with her foot holding the creature down. Trish tries aiding Kate but is surrounded by other different Chimeras to escape as she tries zapping her way out at a time, same with Ginger in order to rescue Kate in time with her sharp claws, teeth, and fast speed she's running to stop many in her way. Seeing Kate does everything she can to kick the bird off of her harder and harder with another power growing into her.

"Hey! Get off of me!"

That last kick finally send the Chimera to go flying to the ground really hard allowing Ginger to rip off it head from its body like a wild animal eating its prey. Allowing Kate to blast the rest out of Trish's way to get out of herself in time with Sparda's Sword.

"You okay?"

The girls see Kate half naked.

"I'm fine, no way I' showing off my body in public. Listen, Trish, we got to knock the machine down to us to destroy it we just need to know how."

"That's easy."

Trish stabs one Chimera with her sword stuck, then flicking it up the air to hit the satellite off trying to weaken the holder from the bottom.

"The more we swing, the better it'll come down."

"I see…"

"This will be enough for the boys to clean house and for us girls to get dirty if you know what I mean."

Ginger gets ready to do what Trish is planning on dong along with Kate trying to hold up from her half clothing she has for the time being.

"I'll slow them down for you two to give them the boost."

"Well in that case, it's party time! Let's play, you party animals!"

The Chimeras all run, flew, jumped, and crawl to the girls at a time or together. From every shot from Kate's gun slowing them down allowing Ginger to strike at them and Trish on her end for them to send flying to the air right at the machine until it falls down as many times as they could do. While inside the place both Genma and Dante keep a good eye out on any Chimeras or April that come at them along with saving Jason's life in time for all was quiet; with everything having papers all over the place, a big mess, other windows cracked open a bit or broken, lots of tables and chairs knocked over, and everything else looking like trash with no inside besides a few, feeling like a total ghost town.

"Nice way to invite us in."

Genma tries to get a good whip from his nose to try smelling Jason somewhere to save him wherever he was, for once he did Genma already knows his whereabouts and goes running inside the building by climbing and rushing by his friend's side. Seeing Dante knows how serious this is to him and wants to get it over with he leaps up from side by side of the building walls to jump up all the way to the ninth floor.

Where on that floor and in one big office room with a huge table, lots of chairs, a big view window, and view other machine things inside all working well. As April gets her long sword ready to defend herself and her work while Jason seeing everything happening and without him doing a thing about it, even though he only blames himself for his creation became a nightmare and not saving his only sister in time. Jason knew what he must do next with an item up his sleeves.

"I see… A few are trying to take my own demons out leaving the others to come in and die. They don't know what they're getting themselves into."

"April, you're creation must stop at once."

"Who ask you to tell me what to do? You work for me, remember?"

"I rather die with everything that you made to save this world, that's why I have a backup plan here."

Jason pulls out the needle filled with some liquid thing inside to inject himself into of the blood of the Chimera. Once it's done he can never turn back to his normal self ever again.

"Wait, is that-?"

"It is!"

Jason stabs the needle in his leg, injects every fluid into his body, and his entire self will transform into a monster-like Chimera in order to stop April.

"Are you mad, you damn fool!?

"Maybe I am, but our parents wouldn't want to die over our work becoming something is shouldn't be. That's why we're going out together to join them! I'm stopping this all to go to the grave with us!"

April tries protecting the line of work in her suitcase while guarding herself with her sword against her own brother while trying to get out alive. Soon Genma and Dante finally came up the floor where the two were only to come at the worse timing to save Jason in time for the two stop April from guns, swords, and a fire body burning brightly.

"Yo, April. Some sister you turn out to be, we're here to stop your work."

"It's over, surrender yourself right away."

April was worried more of dealing with Jason turning into a monster than both Dante and Genma right now.

"Get out of my way! I got more problems to deal with than the two of you!"

Genma blocks April for her not to escape.

"Give us a good reason why we should."

"Tell him that!"

April points out to the two for Jason was in total agony as he turns himself into a monster Chimera himself all over his body. From growing taller, to sounded different, looking like a half lizard, mix with a bird, and porcupine-like demon; with muscular body looking like its torn off his skin, scaly arms with shaper claws, lone big feet, steel body, with evil red-like eyes, beastly teeth, looking like a real zombie but only bigger, sharp spikes sticking out, and bone-like skinny wings from his back popping out. Jason lets out a monster-like roar and was a different being to kill anything standing in his way.

"Jason? What has happen to you?"

"That's Jay-Jay as a sideshow attraction?"

"I should've stopped him sooner. Once a blood is injected to a living being's blood stream it makes your entire body and mind into a mix of other animal parts into one, turning you into a full flesh monster of a Chimera and once you do, there's no going back. To think Jason wouldn't harm me, I didn't know he plan for this the entire time behind my back. Now I'm going to die because of him and you people getting in my way!"

The Chimera Bird charges at April as she swings her sword at him but he was too fast to dodge every blow, instead she tried stabbing him but the body was hard as steel causing the sword to break into two. Allowing the Chimera Bird to strike, Genma throws April out of the way to try talking sense to Jason to snap him out of it to try saving his life if he can by holding him tightly.

"Jason, please calm yourself! It's I, Genma here to save you as promise with help! You can't give in to the Chimera power trust me!"

Chimera Bird slashes Genma scratching him too deep but could wit stand the pain on his chest, trying to slow him down with blasts of fire on the floor it has no effect happening. For this Chimera will not stop until he kills everyone, allowing Dante to step in by shooting Chimera Bird million times until it fell off the story floor. But comes back up in flight to fight the two in his way with stronger wind as its weapon to use.

"Wait, Dante, what are you doing!?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? This isn't Jay-Jay anymore, this is the king of all Chimera who committed a sin who wants to end the suffering himself. This kid would say that to you in the beginning but didn't want to see you sad."

"But…"

"Just trust me; we're ending this freak show fest right away!"

Dante flies directly at Chimera Bird with him swinging his sword at it while he does the same with his sharp claws over and over again, while Dante tries avoiding his powerful wind attacks that can cut like a buzz saw. With Genma just watching the fight while in a confusing state seeing his only human friend turned into a monster, April tries to get away with her work paper without anyone seeing her. Of course someone else sneaked inside too with a gun pointed at April's face for it was Jason himself and is always ready to fight, in protecting his daughter too.

"Hey, it's the end of the line for you and your crazy experiments, bitch. Surrender here and now."

April hesitated to use her remaining broken sword to stab Jason, but with quick thinking kicks it off of her hands and hits April in the head with his handle part of his shot gun. Then tries punching her with his strong fist, only for April to show her true colors to power up and defend herself by pushing Jason back with a wind-like impact sending him flying to the wall; allowing her to get out of the building but Jason pushes a hanging broken piece of glass window to slow April down for him to tackle her down knocking off the suitcase of her works inside. April got mad for she head buts Jason to the head then scratching his face with a new sword of hers that's part of her body since she is now a demon selling her human soul away to be a genius.

"Well, I guess the rumors were true about you becoming something you're not."

"Bring it, pretty boy!"

Jason got out his large army knife and he and April battle it out hard with slash after slash from their weapons, the same for Dante against Chimera Bird no matter how many broken glass piece Dante has on him it doesn't stop him at all from fighting against any demon. This time from the Chimera's next guest of sharp wind he blows allows Dante to shoot many rounds making it go off balance for the whole building feeling like a tornado storm. Causing Chimera Bird to lose control of flying making Dante to kick him down to the ground and the wind attack destroys all of April's work that went flying all over the place and she wasn't happy. So she made her weapon longer to trap Jason to a wall with shirt caught on it for her entire work was all gone of the Chimera taking over everything.

"You…idiots…Ruined everything!"

April goes running towards Jason to stab him for good without no way for him to get out of no matter how hard he tries to and Dante trying to cut down Chimera Bird allowing it to throw him away from him and cuts him a bit from his wind while blocking every shot; Genma sees the horror happening all at once for him with his human friend now a Chimera himself, his sister going haywire, and the danger happening outside from lots of other demons breaking in he knew what he was about to do was crazy but Jason wouldn't wanted it anyways. So Genma powers up all fire everywhere on his body to remove his suit into his true form to fight.

"Forgive me, Jason my friend, but if this is what you wish to happen then so be it from me to do. _Ember Fire up!_"

Genma's words there triggers his powers with his armor suit remove he goes into flames to become a demon himself that looked like a goat-like lion on two legs type of creature; with his hairy main all bright and burning from top to his other part of his skin, a muscular body of brown of or a fears lion, sharpen black claws between his hands and feet, wearing both golden bracelets on each wrists, a long black horn of a ram, a face like a wolf with red eyes, sharp teeth, and long nose.

With the roar of Genma's voice causes Chimera's wind attacks to fade away saving Dante, and the walls to falls apart allowing Jason to go free. With April missing her target, Jason goes jumping and air kicks to April's head causing her to be weaken to go anywhere else.

"Damn, no fair-!"

April collapse on the ground with Jason smiling tying her down for the time being. Dante sees him while clashing with Chimera Bird.

"Jason!?"

"Dante! Glad to see you alive and my daughter not in any danger! I had to come and help while Morrison had his hands tied up so I'm good at my end!"

Dante sees April out cold while fighting.

"I see, nice one!"

Chimera Bird comes flying in straight into Dante about to stab him hard, until Genma appears behind Dante to sucker punch him hard to the floor causing the flames of his to catch the Chimera itself on fire. He started struggling and screaming really loud in agony to put it out but it was so hard to not even his wind to can put it out. Dante turns around see Genma's new looks same with Jason from below.

"So this is what you really look like, huh? Sizzling."

"Dante, Jason's Chimera form body is 100% steel to withstand any weapons to shield itself but fire. I'll handle this until it melts away and for you to put my him out of his misery please for his sake and mine."

Dante starts shooting at Chimera Bird enough for Genma to do the rest.

"Do what you got to do, sorry that this had to turn out this way."

Genma rushes at Chimera Bird ready to do his best to set his friend free.

"Not to worry!"

The two clash against each other of two giant beings from heavy punches, kicks, fire blasts, and strong wind pushing through for the two to fight on. Genma can tell that Jason had to do this to himself not knowing that there would be others involved but him and his sister for his only demon friend he saved, cared for, and trained to be a fighter would ever be stopped instead of being rescued. All comes down to this for friends fighting for their lives in stopping one another; for Genma to not being effected by Chimera Bird's sharp winds or claws he keeps on fighting with sheer strength in power seeing that Chimera couldn't win he tried retreating by flight, but Genma grabs hold of it throwing him back and forth weakening him enough to break off his wind with both of his hands and burning his body with one powerful blast causing his steel armor body to melt making him weak and all melted up all over in pain.

Jason gives Genma the sign from the look in his eyes looking normal again to end it quickly or he'll go wild again, for he allows this last one to Dante. Without anyone knowing that April tries escaping by cutting the ropes off her of as fast as she could.

"Do it, Dante! Save Jason!"

Dante gets his sword out to finish the job.

"On it! Time to put you out of your misery, kid, so don't take this personal."

Jason tries to hold himself hard as his real human self before the rage of the Chimera Bird kicks in to kill again, with Dante to come charging in to slice and dice the bad one for good. Back outside, Kate weakening all the Chimeras with Trish and Ginger's help for Trish to send the last few flying to the satellite to fall down with Trish's sword she throws like a boomerang to cut it down only to be hanging on from a core still connected that it's the right time to destroy it for good with the barrier machine shutdown for good from Trish's lightning powers and the rest was up to Kate now.

"Now that's all done it's your turn, Kate, give it your all!"

Kate turns her pin into the Angel Sword and points at her target to destroy as she does her chanting spell again.

"As much as I don't get everything right now, I hope I do later on. But for now helping out Dante is worth it so let's get this over with of a no Chimera zone. _Oh, by the God's oath, hear thy cry! Lend me your spirits of the fallen to bring down thee wicked before my hand of my blade of the five elements of life itself! Genbu of Earth, Byakko of Wind, Seriyu of Water, Suzaku of Fire, and Life of Spirit plus Heart! For the selfish deeds you committed, I hear by sentence you by death for once you came! Amen!"_

Kate whips a powerful slash from her sword creating a beam-like wave attack directly at the satellite finally destroying it for the portal to be closed, because of it the Chimeras are force to be teleported back to demon world one by one for they all went back home without noticing it. Kate's weapon goes back to normal with Ginger roaring over joy and Trish enjoying Dante's new girlfriend he has on his side.

"Come on, Dante and Genma need us."

"Right."

Both Ginger and Trish follow Kate inside the building together. While back inside Dante quickly runs up to Jason as a Chimera for he holds himself long enough for Dante to use his sword to stab him in the chest deeply, causing his whole body to freeze up painfully.

"Jackpot."

He then pushes his sword up through Jason's body while still deep inside the body causing half of it from chest to the upper right shoulder for him to be cut in half and bleeds to death. Due to the blood of the Chimera's poison his entire body for his heart to give out besides being cut and stabbed, turns back to his human self as he has his last breath for Genma to say good-bye but was happy to see April work was gone.

"No, no! It's gone, all of it is gone! With the machine gone you made all of my Chimera army go back to their world! You know how long it took to make it from my dumb ass brother!? And my work all ruined! Don't you think that this isn't over yet, Genma, should have killed you sooner when I had the chance back then!"

"But we won, you lose it all."

Genma rushes to Jason's side along with Dante standing next to him.

"Jason! Oh, dear God, what have I done?"

Jason tries talking his last words the best way he could for his friend.

"No, Genma, it's alright. You've done the right thing for me. I knew this will happen something had to be done and it was stupid of me to do. I couldn't stand by watching everyone suffer I should have done it sooner than seeing people killed, this was a sin I did and something to stop my sister from; although it failed you can do it for me by saving her life from the darkness."

"But you parents…"

"They'll understand and so will I. Promise me you will, my friend."

Genma holds Jason's hand and crying.

"Yes. Yes, I promise you I will for you."

Jason turns his head a little to Dante.

"And you, Dante, will you and the others do the same? April isn't working aloe to become a demon you know."

"I had been through hell like this as you are, so you can count of me. No worries."

"Good, thank you all for everything you did."

Jason started to see darkness around him as he was about to pass away.

"Farewell, Genma, be strong for me And when you save April my sister, tell her that I love her…"

Jason was now gone for only Genma to cry for his once old human friend to Dante feeling bad for what has happen same with Jason too seeing everything, without any of the three knowing April finally breaks free for her to get out by using a smoke bomb to distract the others to make a run for it.

"Hey, get back here!"

Genma was sad and mad he goes after April by grabbing hold of her by her jacket with on hand.

"You heartless bitch! Thanks to your thought of being smart over power, Jason gone! My friend and your little brother! How can you just ignore this not caring!? Answer me!"

"Oh, please…"

Just as April was going to cut Genma down by surprise, Ginger jumps in biting her arm hard to drop her weapon saving his life as she backs away from everyone that are surrounding her. Soon Trish and Kate finally get in from the back as Kate sees her father there.

"Dad?"

"Hi, honey, good job today!"

"Okay?"

Genma, Trish, Ginger, and Genma try circling April for her not to escape this time. Somehow she grabs hold on what she can that's left from her research; then out of nowhere opens her mouth making an annoying screeching sound loud enough for the others to be weaken from their ears and allowing April to escape through the windows.

"She's getting away!"

"April, stop!"

As April was running away in town she had one more thing to say as someone in a car comes by getting her out that she works for.

"This isn't over yet, boys and girls! I got something at least from my work that I need and I will be smart person left in my family, we will meet again! So watch yourselves I'm not alone in this!"

Genma was about to go after April, but Jason finds it pointless stopping him for she will return and next time he will be ready to stop her.

"No, Genma, not now. It's not worth it."

"But my friend there…"

Genma looks at Jason Star's dead body for Trish to call up Morrison telling him what happen to report a murder involved from his older sister for she's now wanted dead or alive as a criminal on the run.

"I know it's hard to lose someone you care for believe me. We won the first round; we just have to wait for the rest later on. Trust me you will avenge him soon."

Genma calms himself down knowing that he will fulfill Jason's dying wish for him to stop and save April someday.

"Alright, thank you."

"That's the spirit."

Trish places a heavy blanket around Jason's body with Ginger's help.

"I told Morrison everything that happened. Everyone's alright so with clean up, ambulance coming, cops, and him would love to hear the whole story. And a bit of payment we can get from this job today, was it really worth it to die for?"

"Afraid so."

Dante stands next to Jason, Genma, Ginger, and Trish.

"Well in that case we'll be ready for her, won't we, big guy? We can use your help if you like to join?"

Genma and Dante shacked hands on it for he'll be helping him out time to time.

"I would like nothing more if I did, Dante, thank you."

"Then welcome. And you, Trish?"

"Ah, why not? I'm game and so is Ginger of course."

Ginger glares at Dante to know that she's helping out for sure.

"Yeah, yeah, you're in too."

Jason goes up to Dante patting him on the shoulder smiling.

"Look, Dante, at times you're an ass but mine to have to correct. That includes my daughter for she's happy being around you, I mean you do like her enough right?"

"She's smoking hot. What of it?"

"In missions like these take good care of her for me if anything were to happen or anything at all. Do it for her or for me."

Dante had no problem answering to that since he really likes Kate a lot.

"Anything for Kate just to see her smile, but you know you have to tell her something that you know about a certain mother…"

Dante walks up to Kate to talk to her as Jason knows he has made a right choice letting his daughter hang around with him, though he feels bad not telling her the whole truth right now it was for the best. Once Dante sees Kate half naked since some of her clothes were tore off during a fight with tons of Chimeras, he was worried that she was hurt was alright seeing how more hot looking Kate was right now.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hi, Dante. Glad you're safe…Dante!"

Kate finally finds out that her panty and bra was showing a bit and covers herself by crossing her arms and legs for Dante not to see, she was red all over.

"What's wrong? You look cold."

Dante takes off his jacket and puts it on Kate to cover herself and stay warm.

"But, Dante…"

"Glad to see you're safe too like we promise. Look I'm lending you my jacket until I bring you home later, okay? I don't want anyone seeing you like that wouldn't want that to happen."

"Oh, thank you."

"You really look hot by the way what you're wearing."

Kate turns red again.

"Say, Dante, looks like April's only one of our biggest threats to be dealing with, isn't it?"

"Looks like it. Whoever she's working for is bad news to cause more trouble in this world, she won't be so lucky once we find her with Morrison, Lady, Trish, your father, and Genma's help."

"I hope he does avenge Jason after what his own sister did to him. And I'll do my best to help out it might lead me to the truth about my Mom. So count me in, Dante, and I guess my Dad might too time to time knowing him."

"I think I can live with that, we're dating after all so stay with me at all times."

"I can fight."

"Just don't want to see you get hurt cause of me."

"Really?"

As the two looked at each other, Jason comes walking up to Dante interrupting him with Kate, he wasn't too happy seeing his daughter half naked right now and wearing his jacket that he didn't do anything this time.

"Dante! You pig! Why is my little girl's clothes expose!?"

Genma and Ginger see it too for Dante tries talking sense into Jason.

"Whoa, hold on, Jason! It's not what it looks like really!"

"Dad, just listen for a second!"

Jason tackles Dante and starts beating the crap out of Dante by punching him million times to the face although don't hurt him, he couldn't speak loud enough to explain what really happen to Kate or her stopping her father.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid pervert you are!"

"Dad, stop!"

"Daddy's almost done saving you, honey, give me a minute here."

Dante kept on saying 'quit it' many times with Jason only beating him up and not listening to him or Kate's pulling him away from Dante, which she did with a good punch to the head from the same spot from before making him scream painfully. With Ginger covering her face with her paw in shame on what she was seeing, both Trish and Genma couldn't help themselves but to get use to a whole new life coming around the corner.

"I guess this is something for me to get use to, right? Relationships and family caring?"

"Yep, Genma, and trust me Dante there a weirdo is a hero of the son of Sparda after all. You're going to like working for him."

Genma couldn't help but smile trying to move on for Jason for he'll like a better life and living with Trish as her new partner. With Ginger, Morrison, Lady, Patty, Nina, Jason, Kate, Dante, and himself doing their best to stop bad demons and April's work wherever she is now; for she mange to get away thanks to something she works for as her partner who was lucky enough to be saved with a few things she retrieve from her old home/lab for sitting next to April was her boss' other partners like her who looks like a child and talks hiding the in shadows of the car not showing the whole thing right now.

"Thanks a bunch for saving me back there. Sorry that I mess up but I won't let that happen again next time from Genma or his demon hunting gang! Count on it!"

The girl reached out her hand.

"Do you have something that you manage to get?"

"Huh? Umm… Yes, this one only, the rest got shredded."

April hands the girl a paper filled with directions in making Chimeras by hands, machines, and chemicals too left by Jason's old work was a pro-to type on himself which was good enough for her to have and use for later.

"No, this will do nicely."

"Really?"

"Yes, thanks to you, April. We knew we can count on you for we shall get what's needed in due time."

"Oh, yes we shall."

April smiles knowing one of the works can come in handle later on for the car drives into a empty garage then disappearing out of nowhere for only a strange looking Eagle watching from above, looking freaky and all for danger soon to come for Dante's new mission in saving the world again.

*Mission Complete!


	3. Powers of the Five Alpha-O-Lite

Devil May Cry: the Animated Series 2: Light and Darkness

By Tayla Drago

There are powers that are unimaginable to happen in real life hearing it from someone as a fairytale from something to be either real or make believe to happen, though there's an old saying of seeing things is believing? That special and legendary power is called the Five Alpha-O-Lites – it was created long ago by monks for some people say that it was a special five rays of hope when a different world are in war to gain power uncontrollably that God creating five creatures from souls of humans with a gift to use it to make a powerful weaponry to release a being. Some say a giant monster strong than God, demon, Sparda, Satin, or anything else to be stopped that almost destroyed everything in its sight; only for God and the five who had the Alpha-O-Lite can seal the demons forever in the powerful Gates of Eternality where nothing can die but suffer for many centuries for which they did in saving all worlds. With victory at hand but a curse to overcome another rare being to have it n suffering with it as one creature absorbing so many innocent lives all over its body being stuck with it. While the other once was the Shadow Demon becomes something inhuman or not close in being a living demon.

Knowing that the powers living from the being with different abilities would fall into the wrong hands or use it for something to happen of the world in danger could come around at any time God and the other creatures separated to Human World in different areas to being born again into the chosen few who came across the light; as all five scared on planet Earth in many areas crashing down like a shooting star, with it buried under ground for one being or more to get close to the light. It makes them into a hero with powers and part of the new Alpha-O-Lite with a special gift for which it id to five in half beings seven years ago. For only four still remain unknown there are two with one powerful gift that have been spotted and adopted by a greedy person for fame, money, and much more that's far worse who are two young children with the powers they both have and share together. Five gifts of the Alpha-O-Lites there are: Fire (power of Destruction), Wind (power of Emotions can be with one or two people), Water (power of Creation), Earth (power of Imagination), and Spirit (power Light of Hope sometimes a special one).

For two of the children who are brother and sister both have Wind of the Alpha-O-Lite inside of them for one can heal by singing or use normally with shield abilities and the other can use to attack to slow them down or to strike an enemy down quickly. One is Billy the older one: has blonde hair, hazel eyes, wears a work out-like clothing of bright blue, and his little sister was Lully who had red hair, sapphire eyes, and same clothing as Billy had from one is strong and the other is a sweet person. The two had a great life together growing up with a wonderful family until the comment that gave those powers the explosion took their parents' lives too and sadly they were force to be adopted by their aunt who's very greedy and rich to get anything she wants with power and with spiders she loves, she uses them to sing to make money off of for Lully to work so much as Billy defends his sister as a punching back to his own aunt who never cared for them and wants something more than fame itself. The only person ever stood up for them for years is the aunt's mysterious butler who care for the two kids more than their aunt to always protect them for which will he save them or how will they ever get out alive? For Billy to be 12 years old and Lully to be 11 years old they are strong staying together from better or worse and from their aunt until one day they will make their escape soon as they pray every night for that to happen sooner or later and with a mysterious person watching over them for hope to come their way, while making a call to someone.

"Hello, anyone there? I got a rescue mission for you to do with a good background story and danger flowing that must be stop so listen closely."

Level#3: 'Powers of the Five Alpha-O-Lite'

One morning at Jason's Moon Shine bar, while Jason was making sure that all was good for tonight for him to be working hard in the back room he was looking at a box fill with things from his past and Ellia's belongings other than his weapons. Again feeling down today thinking to himself that if he should tell his daughter Kate the truth about her mother and her secrets for if he did are will be some parts that might hurt her feelings or so he thought that might happen for now he needed more time.

Like Dante just hanging around the place after coming from Fredi's restaurant where he always has his favorite strawberry sundaes there just to see Kate to hang out with; it was quiet really but Jason doesn't mind him coming and going unless he's in a bad mood or harassing Kate again 'over protective wise', also both Jason and Nina know each other well since child hood for Patty to clean up time to time for she didn't mind at all. Dante was a bit surprise seeing Patty cleaning someone else's place besides his sometimes.

"Patty?"

"I know what you're going to say, Dante, my Mommy and Mr. Jones know each other now as friends of course I think they should be going on with each other. They're both single."

Patty continues talking to Dante while dusting the entire place inside.

"I heard from Morrison lately that your last mission was messy with the person turning into a demon and killing himself. Must have been terrible."

"It shows that life sucks. Poor Jay-Jay and with Genma wants to stop his screw up sister he's lucky to stop her by joining us on whatever the hell's going on."

"Yeah, and many mysterious unsolved."

"I can think a few like that…"

"You mean between you and Kate?"

That made Dante changed the subject though that wasn't what he was talking about.

"What about us?"

"Don't think I'm an idiot, Dante!"

Patty throws a wet cloth at Dante with him not caring but getting it off his face.

"I know you like her very much as in like like someone, like in love."

"Well…"

"You're madly in love with her and so is Kate, but she always been the shy one to say how she feels about you back. You have to tell her how you feel."

Dante looks around the place to find Kate.

"I would if I can find her that's why I'm here for our date."

"So you two are dating."

"You can say that."

Dante gets up from his chair to look for Kate in her home/bar for Patty can already tell they make a cute couple at some good terms about it on how they get along. Patty's determined for that to happen for the two.

"I know they'll be together."

Dante checked from the closet, liquor storage, garage, attic, and two of both Jason and Kate's bedrooms and still no signs of Kate herself. That's when he started hearing someone singing not from a radio but from a person with a beautiful voice, a lovely singing voice of an angel of course from a girl's voice for Dante was amazed from hearing it he needed to see who was singing. He goes down the hallways up stairs getting closer and closer to it coming from the bathroom where Kate was in taking a shower while singing, having such a great singing voice for Dante listen to while sitting down near the bathroom sink from a song from 'The Cranberries – Linger'.

Kate singing: If you, if you could return  
Don't let it burn, don't let it fade  
I'm sure I'm not being rude  
But it's just your attitude  
It's tearing me apart It's ruining everything  
I swore, I swore I would be true  
And honey so did you  
So why were you holding her hand  
Is that the way we stand  
Were you lying all the time  
Was it just a game to you

(chorus)  
But I'm in so deep  
You know I'm such a fool for you  
You got me wrapped around your finger  
Do you have to let it linger  
Do you have to, do you have to let it linger

Oh, I thought the world of you  
I thought nothing could go wrong  
But I was wrong, but I was wrong

If you, if you could get by  
Trying not to lie  
Things wouldn't be so confused  
And I wouldn't feel so used  
But you always really knew  
I just wanna be with you

(chorus)  
But I'm in so deep  
You know I'm such a fool for you  
You got me wrapped around your finger  
Do you have to let it linger  
Do you have to, do you have to let it linger

And I'm in so deep  
You know I'm such a fool for you  
You got me wrapped around your finger  
Do you have to let it linger  
Do you have to, do you have to let it linger

You know I'm such a fool for you  
You got me wrapped around your finger  
Do you have to let it linger  
Do you have to, do you have to let it linger

Every word coming from Kate's voice was beyond words or beauty to Dante for never heard someone singing that lovely before until now soon Kate gets out of the shower for Dante not paying attention to get out. Once she opens the curtains she sees Dante and he sees her naked staring for a few seconds and then Kate covers herself from embarrassment.

"Dante! Get out!"

"No wait, Kate, I didn't mean to! It just-!"

Dante can sense Jason running up stairs for he knew he would be peaking in the bathroom that Kate was in, he ran out quickly down the hallways while coming across with Patty.

"Hey!"

Dante dodges her to the railing stairs only to bash his head right at it hard. Jason sees Dante on the floor and gets him a wet towel to stop the bleed 'like he needed one' as Kate comes out with a towel around her body being covered up and Patty looking at Dante and was very confuse on what just happen just now.

"Care to explain here, Kate?"

"I don't know myself."

A few minutes later Dante sits on the towel while waiting for Kate to come down and trying to clean his face off for Jason to finish sorting out his place and telling Patty everything, or really Kate's side of the story then Dante's afterwards.

"My God, Dante! And I thought you couldn't be a bigger pervert to women but Kate that's going way too far!"

"Shut up! I heard her singing and I know that it was my fault in going in like that without noticing, I ran because I didn't want to take another beat down from Papa Bear!"

Jason comes up behind Dante to rub his bang up head to make fun of him while laughing.

"I think my house holds did the beating for me today."

Jason laugh so hard that he find it all funny but not for Dante.

"That's right laugh it up, I said I was sorry. Besides, Patty, how did you say you and your mother were friends with this guy?"

"We just are and Kate and I are close together like sister, she always been alone and I was the only one cheering her up. Poor girl never had friends or anyone liking her since her mother left and Mr. Jones always been good friends with my Mommy since they were little so he stood up for her and we stand up for them."

Dante was shock to hear that Kate didn't have a good life growing up after her mother left for Jason, Nina, and Patty being by her side ever since. For everyone else to hate her for some reason that no one but maybe Jason knowing and maybe from Ellia back then too he does feel sorry for her.

"I never knew she was alone and suffering so much."

"Yeah, it was hard. But she's smiling, being strong, doing things, and getting out more thanks to us and more thanks to you, Dante. Lovers in love."

"And how does Jason know so much for Kate's deep secrets and her mother's?"

"Hmm… Don't know either. Just seeing Mr. Jones to be strong, with lots of weapons, guns, and I think he was once an alchemist like Mommy is. Well, I don't think he does it anymore."

"Really, an alchemist?"

"That's all I know, at times I wish he would tell Kate about her past already if I were him."

So far that's another thing Dante knows about Jason: both a fighter from the war in Nam, specializes in weaponry, knows about demons, fell in love with Ellia an angel, his daughter having half the powers and using the items for it, and was an old alchemist. Still unknown if he still has some in him today than he use to. Soon Kate enters the room all dress and seeing that Dante hurt himself but for them to still be hanging out with each other was normal, thought Kate was a bit unhappy still.

"Hi, Kate!"

"Hey there, Patty, don't work too hard."

"I don't you do the same like me you know."

"Yeah, yeah."

For Jason and Nina hanging out with each other as friends for Patty and Kate to get along for a long time and today as best friends and sister so well. She then turns to Dante.

"Look, Kate, sorry about earlier there. I-"

"Save it, Dante, it was a accident that I know will not happen much after that."

Kate sits down next to Dante feeling down again.

"Let me guess, your father still won't talk?"

"You bet. What else is strangely new?"

Jason comes up to give Dante a folder filled with lots of things for his next mission to o from Morrison himself who'll check up with him later on but was tie down on something right now to go anywhere, was lucky enough to give the entire message to his friend in time for him, Kate, and Patty to look at.

"Just another saving to do involving powers from two kids to save from a mad woman over power and crack pot land by Morrison himself. And P.S. from him to Dante – I'll check up to you later at the mean time don't screw up."

"I see, thanks for nothing from the both of you."

Dante opens the folder up with tons of papers all over about kids, some rich woman, a discover power story, and something far worse that might happen. For Kate reads everything that was written on there that Morrison got from someone helping out about Billy, Lully, and the one power of the two Alpha-O-Lites has been found secretly before anyone notices it's not too late.

"It says about some rumor of one of the Legendary Powers of the five beings from the Alpha-O-Lites has been spotted seven years ago in Kansas City, Kansas. With one of the power commits crashing to a family of two with only a brother and sister surviving the terrible impact. From Billy and Lully with no homes or Mother and Father have been care for from the mother of the two sister as their aunt who's rich and famous; taking them to tours from their greatest performances in singing from Lully and hard working helper from Billy himself for the two being together they say because of their great talents poses one out of Alpha-O-Lite powers of the Wind. Care taker and aunty known as Madame Lilly is a easy going seller of being famous of a rich life to liking fantasy beings of art work collection also single in loving her work only."

Dante, Kate, and Patty see a couple of photos of both Billy and Lully looking unhappy with Lilly and news about their work from many concerts showing many ratings. Unknowing that this is serious with a lot more than child abusing.

"I take it the small fries are the keys in rescuing and the taller slut's their so call aunty."

"Some family photo that looks like. They probably hate being with her, the nerve of that woman just makes me sick looking at it!"

"Patty's right, forcing for her nephew and niece to perform non-stop is wrong which only leaves to what? A demon with power of controlling children?"

"And saying they have the abilities of the Alpha-O-Lite within them?"

Jason knows there's a lot more to this story left for him to tell the three about that has something to do with demons.

"Well, Dad?"

"Besides saving the kids with special gifts within them of a powerful weapon it's really about stopping Lilly herself. They say she's more than money, famous, and a crazy nut job just using people with tons of bodyguards Lilly's part of a cult group of demon worshipping."

Kate already knows what that was all about and Dante seen worse ones from his other late jobs he did.

"Those people are a type of group to do things like dressing up, summoning demons with dark magic, sacrificing human souls for it, creating spells, and giving themselves up from humanity for greater evil powers."

Dante smiles at Kate while patting her head knowing that she was right again.

"Sexy and a know it all demon expert here. Loving it."

"So because of this that Lilly might do something awful to her own family with a powerful gift Dante and I have to try to stop her and merry-making men, am I right?"

Kate turns to her Dad for answers.

"Yes, something to do with a type of Spider Demon name Queen Black Widow, the cousins of the Phantom breed but much deadlier for that's your mission for today Dante."

"Got it: save two kids from their evil aunty, end her cult madness, stop some demon full of spiders, and up tame the powers of Alphas."

Patty whacks Dante on the head with her broom.

"Alpha-O-Lites, stupid!"

"Well excuse my spelling error that time."

Dante gets up to get going while waiting for Kate to join him to be ready for anything.

"Hey, babe, better get yourself packed because we're going a rescue filed trip."

"Right!"

Before Kate goes upstairs in her room to pack up with her weapons of course she wants to ask Jason a quick question about something important.

"Before I do anything… Tell me, Dad, how did you know about Dante's mission besides hearing it from Morrison?"

Jason turns his head to his daughter to give her an answer.

"Sweetie, Daddy did say he was in a war once and who fell in love with your angel mother to give birth to you? You're looking at him-"

"Forget I asked."

Jason was hurt from Kate's words seeing that it was dumb on how Jason answer the question for her though she understood part of it already; she goes to her room to pack her things.

"Be right down, Dante!"

Dante laughed a little seeing Jason got served from his only daughter like that painfully though he acts like himself to continue working around his home/working place.

"Shutdown by your daughter, talk about being stupid."

Patty can only watch her friends leave to wish them both the best of luck.

"Have fun, Kate, and you behave with her, Dante. Tell me everything that happens and with the two to be rescue from spiders. Gross!"

Jason knows what both Kate an Dante will do fine on this mission for there's a bit more to the mystery than the worshipping spider demons coming from Lilly and using Billy and Lully more than performances, for Morrison left him another note in case all goes bad for backup.

"Morrison you damn fool better know what you're getting them into and some others."

Elsewhere at some fancy hotel where rich or famous people go to on vacation for their special event to go to, there was where Madame Lilly was staying in for her next performing from both Billy and Lully to sing at some special casino tonight for every tour they go to in being famous and rich for herself while loving lots of spider works and the bugs themselves. With many bodyguards protecting her 24 hours a day, maids to aid her doing, along with a butler doing her every deed 'along with protecting the two kids' for they suffer so much being around Lilly that they never like her to begin with or their family; for Lilly's a selfish user to them and cold hearted to be famous in making the world hers one day while a worship demon lover. Lilly's 24 years old, with dark blue eyes with tons of make-up and eye shadow, long red hair to covering half of her face, long white gloves she wears, a black collar around her neck, a short black dress, with knee socks holding up to her underwear lining with high heel shoes, a red lining tied up on her dress from the back side, dark red lips, and has a pet spider to only care for to herself who likes her. For Lilly gets anything she wants in many ways from people to be famous leaving her only nephew and niece to keep alive and well more than singing to make her rich as she relax herself in the tub of the hotel bathroom with one bodyguard guarding the door and maid girls helping Lilly out. From nails, hair, body, face, and scrubbing her back as she carefully holds her pet tarantula spider.

"Oh, Jeffery, my sweet pet of mine. Isn't this nice to be someone special to have everything and wanting more to happen? It's like a dream come true for some to go my way one step at a time. With those stupid kids related to me with some amazing skills to do anything I can't lose here, no way I…Hey!"

One of the maids had trouble combing Lilly's hair and she got and the rest ran for their lives when she gets really angry.

"Sorry! So sorry, Madame, you had a bad tangle there-"

Lilly slaps the maid girl hard for her to trip on the slippery wet floor of the bathroom and fall, as she gets up to judge her lack of foolishness thinking she's better than them and they get scared of that, saying that she's right and they are wrong all the time.

"Ow! Please Madame, I promise not to do that again! Forgive me my entire fault!"

"You listen to me, ass wipe! Be happy that you got off from a limb there for if any fraction of my hair gets ripped off completely making look like a bold-up freakin' eagle freak, I would shove you into the tub with the water running, throw a hair dryer while it was turned on, and see you fry up like a fried up freakin' shrimp! And I wouldn't hastate to do it too in front of everyone without getting into trouble, you hear me!?"

"Yes!"

"In any case… Bob!"

One of Lilly's bodyguards comes in while the other maid hands her a towel to cover up.

"Yes, Madame Lilly."

"Take this bitch out of the room with Jeffery safely back to his home with you watching her now!"

"Understood."

The bodyguard takes the maid away while carefully holding Lilly's pet spider out of the bathroom leaving the rest of the maids to continue their job to be extra careful and acted like they're not worthy to her greatness.

"Don't worry; miss, we'll be sure to be gentle when fixing you up yes we will."

"That's what I wanted to hear, spoken like a true kick ass helping servants to have. Let's hurry this up too, chop, chop."

While the girls finish clean up Lilly who was almost done in the tub, in the other room of the hotel next to Lilly's poor Lilly steams all the clothes for Lully and fold up on the beds spread out working hard as Billy writes down the next song to perform, sing, and plan out like they always do for the past seven years now since Lilly took the two in after losing their parents. The two always stay and stand strong the best way they can together from bad to worse from their aunt over the years and with powers for good to be use badly without anyone knowing its hard but they stayed alive from Lilly's torment and working non-stop of singing shows. For they always stayed strong as true brother and sister no matter how things go bad for them they try hard, for Billy always standing up for his sister as they work hard and unable to be free to see the outside world again. Looking at the window so much for it to happen.

"Boy, it sure looks good outside and we can't do anything about it thanks to her."

"What now, brother?"

Lully talks to her brother while finishing up with Lilly's clothes.

"Nothing it just… Well, don't you wish to be free again, Lully? Instead of doing this screw up life we have to live in? Our own aunty doesn't even love us; she uses us like instruments of her own game."

"But what choice do we have from it?"

"And you're fine with this?"

Billy goes up to Lully while grabbing one of her hands as she drops to iron to the floor.

"No, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what?"

"Brother!"

Realizing what Billy was doing to Lully by hold her arm tightly he lets go and feels bad from doing that.

"Oh, sorry, but you know what I'm talking about, right?"

"I do, Brother, I do. But you know how Aunty Lilly can be if we ever try escaping she'll hurt you, only a few times and I hate to see you get hurt because of me again so that's why we have to stay here, we have nowhere else to go or to live with."

"But I take any punches and kicks for you again, just to be sure that you're safe."

"And our strange powers we have brought us bad luck from the very beginning since it came and took our Mother and Father away that day!"

"Stop!"

Lully's body started to glow do to her being upset and feeling afraid that Billy stopped her in time. For Lilly knows about half of their powers but not the real history behind it for no one else to find out.

"Brother?"

"No one not even our so call Aunty Lilly knows all about our special powers but us, just you singing and me being a punching bag shield only as a strong being. We have to be careful to never use it in public."

"Sorry about that."

"No worries…"

Lully notices a strange burning smell coming from somewhere in the room, she turns to see a smoke for the iron was still on for the ground to catch on fire.

"Brother, the iron's still on!"

Billy sees the fire and uses his powers of the wind he has from the AC vent that was on to make a small gust of air in his hands and releases it to the fire that dies out in seconds in time for both Billy and Lully can sign of relief or it would have gotten worse.

"A close of a call there other than using that for emergencies."

"But what will Aunty Lilly say when she smells the room or sees the burn stain on the floor?"

Lilly who was finally done getting clean up comes in the room where both Billy and Lully were in for Lully lays down all of her finish clothes on the bed with Billy helping her out quickly.

"Hey, rats, have you both finish your tasks?"

"Your clothes all good, clean, dry carefully, and folded together."

"And for our next performance for us to do like you ask, see?"

Lilly sees the clothes are all good and look at the notes for what she wanted Billy to write down, which she soon smells to the burned smell and sees the floor too. For the two siblings to be worry about.

"Hey, what's this mess and smell from it? Well?"

Before they could say anything or Billy to defend his sister again from Lilly's wrath, that's when her faithful butler comes in to defend the kids for he always been for seven years without Lilly knowing but still serving her needs. Name Charles Samson who's an old man but a very head strong guy he is: with a long nose, white hair covering half his head, with a white hair mustache on his face, wears a fancy black suit, with a purple bow tie, white gloves, and leather black shoes for he's a friendly hard working man who does the chores well done for he enjoys it all for every word he says fools Lilly well.

"Hello, Madame, forgive me for I didn't hear you come in."

"Charles, what's going on with the floor being burned? Answer me."

Charles knew that he is always on Billy and Lully's side from better to worse.

"Oh, my. Forgive me, Madame, I was lighting a match to get rid of the awful smell from the other room but I tripped and almost caught the carpet in this hotel on fire. I mange to put it out in time while the children continue working. My apologizes of course."

Lilly looks at the floor to Charles back and forth to get the story straight and sees the burn out match in the trash he use that was put out.

"I see… Whatever, Charles, just be more careful next time and clean this mess up while you're at it."

Charles bows to Lilly as he winks to both Billy and Lully to be happy about that he always got his back no matter what.

"Right away, Madame."

As Charles began cleaning up the carpet with many cleaning things, Lilly turns to the kids scaring them with Billy guarding Lully by standing behind her.

"You rats, listen up!"

"Yes, Aunty Lilly?"

"What's on your mind?"

"We got a next gig to do tonight somewhere around here call the 'Hard Core Dices', both a casino, dinner show, and tons of celebrities hang out that like myself. So you guys get clean up to be ready tonight with some food to eat. And after this, we got to go to important music copyrights to talk about our career. Got it?"

The two kids nodded a yes to Lilly only to flick her finger at Billy's head to laugh.

"Charles and the others will see to it that all goes well, so don't screw with me."

"That won't be a problem, Aunty Lilly."

"Good… Alright besides him, a few worthless maids, and Bobby helping you guys out just be ready by 6:00 pm later on the dot. I need to do a few paper works."

Lilly leaves the room to be with her pet spider, while she leaves the room as Charles watches her carefully; Billy sees something from the outside of the hotel window to the inside of the two rooms thinking of something he has in mind. Lully tells him to get ready so they won't get into trouble for real.

"Ah, Brother, we should get ready."

"Oh! Yes we should. Thanks again, Charles."

"It's no problem, young ones, I'll see you later."

One body guard watches the door allowing four maids to clean up both Billy and Lully in the other room while Charles cleans the floor and makes a call to someone unknown quietly. Somewhere outside the hotel across another building on the roof where Kate and Dante were looking around the hotel next to them through the telescope; knowing who was Lilly, the two kids, how many bodyguards there are, and lots of business work for the two to check out one at a time. Also from another room of the hotel seeing strange photos, spider collection from so many different ones, drawing symbols, and Lilly's pet spider in the tank for she no doubt a demon worshipper with plans in stall for some to know about.

"Yep! There's no doubt about this crazy bitch being a witch."

"Talk about a gross out collection horror fest. I feel sorry for the children in there, but why them?"

"Don't know, babe, she might have her own sick reasons to."

"We have to find out and save Billy and Lully. By stopping her goons and their mess up aunt too."

Dante sits around after looking at the window for Kate to have another turn.

"So we know they're singing somewhere tonight, but in what area will they be at?"

"Let's see…"

Kate pulls out her map on the ground to get a good look of different areas next, across, or around the hotel they're at. She's good to know some performing shows or entertainment they have for anyone to go to for their enjoyment using her brains, skills, and a marker.

"They're at this building now and we're across from her too, so that only leaves the two places they can go to for a show and fun. There are a bar area, some fancy theater, movie theater, a casino with a show of talented people, a TV studios close by, and last the fashion show building with great designing clothes. So my guess here they'll be going at… The casino called Hard Core Dices not too far from us."

Kate spots the place to make a drawing path with her marker.

"We got our target to go by blending in with some fun while we're at it."

"That won't be a problem while disguising ourselves with my Dad's helping already making reservations for us to get in. He's good planning to get inside the hard areas even on the phone to be useful."

Kate remembers a while back today that Jason was one step ahead of the two to make a call of the place for them to get in.

"That's him for you though, just plain weird."

Dante gets himself up.

"Well, Jason will always be Jason really. Besides completing the mission I can do some gambling fun. Care to join?"

"Dante, I don't gamble."

"Don't worry we won't do too much. Just not against Lady or Patty if they were here with debts on hold for me."

Kate feels weird for Dante to owe so much to them sometimes or worse when sometimes gambling hard.

"Oh God, Dante…"

Back at the hotel where the maids prepare Billy and Lully to be ready for their singing concert again at the casino tonight, for in the other room Lilly is all set and plays with Jeffery her pet spider for she loves him and her work so much in loving the destruction of demons even spider ones of worshipping for a long time.

For appearing to Lilly who she works for s a demon spider itself hiding in the shadows who she knows of and works for and he or they work with her; he was known as Long Legs of a human who worships demons to get power and rule everything by having power to revive their leader for he has a skull for his face with longer nose sticking out, brown pointy spiky hair, have of a build up green muscle body, with long arms, branch-like eight legs, and a big white side on his body behind him. He job is to serve Lilly who knows all and sees all to go as plan – for he and the other spiders need are a necklace cross symbol, blood of a virgin, a dead rat, garlic powder, and powers of two living beings of a fairy tale story that's for real. Lilly has them all prepare as she give them to Long Legs for only the two kids to be done with and that is to see to believe it before using but before that there was more than the spider coming in.

"Ah, Long Legs, just in time."

"Did you have everything we needed for the unsealing?"

"All here."

Lilly gives Long Legs the four things in a bag.

"Now about the last two items…"

"We have to make a change of plans about that."

"What!? I'm doing this all for you guys for I want the release of Queen Black Widow to rule this world too like me for the fame of spider to control all! And this is what I get to be shut down!?"

Long Legs tells Lilly to keep it down for it's a silent conversation.

"I know that we all do and you're still in. It just besides seeing the rest of the children's Alpha-O-Lite abilities in person, we need to deal with the intruders getting in our way who'll show up."

"Is that so?"

"The Son of Sparda has come…"

"Oh, yeah. I've heard rumors about him and his family thing; they stop half the Phantom demons there, your cousins, right?"

"Yes, but we're different from them and much smarter too. And we will rule all when everything goes well we need to figure out how."

Lilly thought of a sick and crazy idea to keep everything in check and stop those who stand in her way and the spider demons.

"Oh, you can leave that part to me. I got something in mind you and your buddies would love doing."

"Start talking, Lilly, if you wish to join our clan of worshipping."

"You bet I will, sweet."

Lilly begins telling Long Legs a new plan in stored for them to get what they need and what needs to be done to free their queen and for Lilly to help counter and forever worship by her side as a dream come true. Later that night at the famous popular Casino the car pulls up for Lilly, the girls, body guards, Charles, Billy, and Lully all have arrive to do the show 'or so some think for Lilly has something in mind to be deadly'.

With other famous people for her to meet as they enter in with passes no problem, with others dying to hear the two children singing for everyone to all talk about secretly as the guys guards both Billy and Lully by shielding them from the public to talk to them in person and gets them inside. For some to relax leaving Lilly to go have so fun right now.

"Charles, come. And you two rats, stay put to go on soon already and then you can relax for now afterwards."

"Right away, Madame."

"Yes, Aunty Lilly."

"No Problem."

As Lilly leaves with Charles behind her to go have her fun like she always does everywhere she goes with some bodyguards going to other area in the building and the some watching Billy and Lully to stay in their rooms. For Billy and Lully just sit on the coach waiting for Billy to tell Lully a plan to get out in time.

"Lully, I know how we can escape from this place in time."

"But how? We'll get into trouble."

"Not if you're by my side we won't, trust me on this."

Inside the huge hallways and all the way downstairs is where all the things were at in the Hard Core Dices Casino to be so popular and fun for everyone to enjoy themselves from drinks, eating, party, dancing, live performing shows, and tons of casino games ever for everyone to come in rich, famous, creative, and all to be there tonight. For colorful lights all over the ceilings, music playing, people doing great talents they got, a huge fancy water fountain there, with many games to play too: from poker, blackjack, roulette, and many slot machine games they had it all for anyone's choosing.

It was for some call a big dream come true, where the two heroes Dante and Kate enter in with Jason planning everything out well to get in without any problems. With Dante looking normal in his red tux with the rest of black and white with a red rose in his suit pocket on top and Kate having her hair up in some bright ponytail, purple gloves, a pink dress with her top almost showing but was cover up well, blue high heels, a fancy necklace on her neck, some other jewelry she has on, and her rare end had to be sticking out with half the linings from her thong to be shown along with pant hoes on her legs. For Kate feels really uncomfortable wearing it and in front of everyone else for other guys find her hot looking, and more for Dante too while hiding behind him as they enter inside. At first the security guy fined the two to be a bit odd once they show their pass and ID cards.

"Relax, we're clean and to have lots of fun tonight."

Believing that from Dante's words, he lets the two ends as they talk quietly to each other while walking together seeing everything going on inside.

"Well, we knew that this place was too tight."

"Hope for the worse to watch for really. So many people too, we got to get the two kids and get out."

"We'll get to it when the time's right."

"When will that be?"

"Soon. And come on, Kate, quit hiding so much, come on out."

"No way, not wearing this stupid thing I'm not!"

Kate covers her arms and legs to keep her body unexposed but Dante finds it all sexy to him.

"I love a shy girl who's too hot for her body and a tight ass out."

"Dante!"

"Be happy I got you something or your old man wouldn't make you wear a bit more lame costume of a 12 year old."

Kate images in her head of Jason giving her a little cute Sunday dress with too many designs and bright colors to it with him having a smiley face, dancing around, and going: 'my daughter's so pretty going like this at a party all thanks to her loving daddy' which freaks her out big time just thinking about it. From there having no choice, Dante has proven a good point.

"Fine! Just protect me from some perverts if they come near me. What do we do until we come up with something to make a right move? Dante…? Dante?"

Without Kate knowing that Dante left to play at the poker table and winning by luck without Lady or Patty around and he wants her to join the fun.

"Kate! Come join me!"

"I told you already that I don't gamble or never wanting to!"

"We'll to do it together you and me! Come on!"

Kate has to do it for now until she and Dante can complete their mission so she joins in, little did they know that Lilly order some guys to watch them and some little spider that were unmoral as well from above.

"Okay, why not?"

From then on for some time both Dante and Kate have fun playing a few rounds as a team and win a little or a lot against others from poker, to blackjack, to roulette, and the slot machines where Kate won the most out of the rest besides helping out Dante with cheering of joy and jumping around. Later after all of that Dante and Kate just stand around drinking with a cup full of chips inside still waiting for the right time to make a move.

"Never in my life I seen so many wins we got, I knew you had some in you, Kate, nice job."

"I only did it to spend the time for us to move out. Just got lucky really and I hope not to do this again when we get out."

"Ha, sure you do."

Kate holds one of the chips in her hand but it slips out to fall on the floor for her to pick up.

"Ah, crap. Give me a break."

Kate gets up to pick the chip up by bending down with her butt sticking out almost next to Dante, while having trouble getting the item Dante was being turn on from her minute by minute where finally Kate gets the chip.

"Here we go."

Dante rubs Kate's butt as she turns red, jumps off the table, shrieking, and for him to smile like that.

"Dante, seriously!"

Kate goes wondering off in rage of turning red and angry for what Dante did for he followed her next to the hallways where the bathroom were, until she was stopped by three or four guys that were checking her out on how hot Kate was in the dress for they corner her in a circle being bigger perverts.

"Hey there, honey, you lost?"

"Ah, no. Just going to get clean up I the lady's room. Excuse me, boys."

Two guys block Kate's way.

"I said, excuse me, boys."

"So sorry, but you see we're bored just to spot a beautiful girl like you to talk to and get to know better."

"Yeah, with this cute little dress you have and a tight ass too."

One guy lifts up Kate's dress but she pulls it back down hard for the move closer to her.

"Aw, what's wrong? No like?"

Kate slaps one in the face.

"Back off, you sick bastards!"

The other grabs hold of her arm for the other two move in close to do some dirty things to Kate for it was no way she couldn't fight back or call for help for the place was too loud for everyone not to hear and having fun.

"Nice and hardcore the way we like it. We'll be really gentle to you, cutie pie."

"Yeah, gentle…"

Before the four bad boys could do anything to Kate up against the wall, Dante comes up behind one with his guns pointed behind his back. Then kicking him the in nits hard to let go of Kate and grab hold of her right next to him with her holding him tight from the other guys with one already done on the floor in pain.

"Hey! Look what you did to our buddy!"

"You'll pay and that's our gal!"

Dante smiles as he walks up to one and grabs hold of the ma's neck with a smile on his face about o kick some tail when someone crosses the line with him.

"Listen, boys, if the lady here says to back off… I would back off even when I'm around, dumb faggots."

He punches one guy down to the ground, two more come charging right at him but he dodges them both in time to jump on top of one on the man's back to double kick him really hard not to get up and the other throwing the entire cup load of chips at the man's face for him to trip out cold by Kate sucker punch. Causing a lot of people to go running to get many chips as they could where the four men were lying in, giving Dante the chance to grab hold of Kate's hand to get out to stall the security that see it all on camera to come running out for Dante to make a excuse.

"Yo, bad boys! Four guys fighting over more chips to have to fall over for everyone to get some too, it's a mess over there!"

He cops rush to that area to stop the riot in time and arrest the four guys out of the casino making Kate happy to see that and for Dante to save her like he promise.

"You told you to stop other guys hitting on you; I can only do that since we're dating."

Kate was turning red and was completely speechless.

"Wow, Dante, I don't know what to say but thanks, you really save me there…"

Dante gets Kate up stairs before the mess goes bad for they rush all the way up stairs 'close to where all the famous people like Lilly was in a private VIP room' where the two hide in some empty bed room-like area. For they tried catching their breaths as the wait to make a move in a bit for it won't be so easy to do.

"I don't think we should be here."

"Its fine, it'll give me time to think for our next move."

Dante sits on the bed next to Kate.

"If you say so, I don't want Billy and Lully to keep on living with their aunty of theirs who's a monster. The whole cult demon loving thing she has is mess up too of spider, disgusting!"

"Don't tell me you hate spiders?"

"I do! They're gross all bugs are even demon types ten times bigger, I hate them! Since I was little I could never stop thinking about how gross they look up close with their ugly faces. Some are poisons, bite hard, big, or anything."

Kate tries changing the subject with something else to talk about.

"Again, Dante, what you did for me back there was sweet from those losers about to have their way with me so I'm glad you came for me."

"It's my job and a deal after all."

"I know. At times though I wish you can take me serious besides us dating and caring. You always love rubbing your hands on my ass like it's the biggest sexiest thing ever, but I was born with this unfortunately it's dumb."

Kate touches her butt for it was big for her being in good shape normally.

"This is not like I wanted to have this since I was first born really."

Dante goes closer to Kate's side for he lies down on the bed and pulls Kate down on him for hs body to lie on his chest making Kate very shy and confuse right now.

"Dante…?"

"Come here."

Dante holds Kate in his arms with one arm he places from her on his pants in front and his leg rubbing against her dress, with his hand rubbing her head gently.

'What…? What are you doing?"

"Babe, you feel that right now pulsing inside of me? It's getting harder by the minute just thinking about you on how beautiful you are. You really are and it wants to me inside of you badly, I know you want me to and I would never hurt you or let any other man get a hold of you. When I met for you to date me I met every word so we're in this together and I'm always here for you. You're not alone anymore and I wish to make you happy of a hot woman you are with a bad past for I had the worse ones too, I care about you very much."

Dante wasn't lying to Kate for she felt the same way but was so shy in admitting it and hears his heart pounding inside of him that she enjoys hearing every beat of it.

"Dante…"

"I don't think any other woman can make feel this way than you do."

"Really…? Wow."

Dante gets up a little.

"By the way, you have a wonderful singing voice I ever heard."

"Is that why you saw me in the shower?"

"Sort of. You should sing more often besides the streets with your guitar playing, your old man talk about it when I over hear him at work I love to hear you sing."

Before Kate could say anything else to Dante, she spots a spider coming down of a black spider with its back glowing brightly red which she starts to freak out over but Dante shoots it in from behind and without looking time to explode for he knew it was watching them.

"Ew!"

"It appears we're being followed."

"Meaning wherever we are now, we're close to where the kids are at. Shall we get started?"

Kate loads up her gun and Dante gets his two guns and sword ready.

"Let's do this."

Back in the room that Billy and Lully were in, the plan was all set and they packed everything they needed to get out. By going to the restroom, escape through the windows together, and running far away from Lilly in time as fast as they can so they were all ready to do it.

"Ready, Lully?"

"Yes."

Billy knocks on the door to get the bodyguard's attention to open it.

"Sorry, but can we use the bathroom and to get clean up before we go on?"

He takes them to the bathroom and waits for them from outside, soon the two try opening the window to squeeze through carefully without making any noises.

"Let's hurry, Brother."

Billy and Lully try to get the window open all the way for it was a bit difficult to do. While back outside Dante and Kate punch, kick, and block their way through the bodyguards of Lilly's to get to where the two kids were and with Dante slowing them down by shooting them in the foot one by one while running.

"Dante, don't kill them!"

"Just slowing them down, babe, they'll live!"

Just as the kids were almost out, the bodyguard outside grows impatient and was about to have a peek inside for they were about to be stopped.

"Crap, we got to hurry!"

But before that, he sees the other guys down Kate's shooting skills for the bullets to bounce off to knock the rest out to the chest without killing them. Then he sees her and Dante standing in front of him.

"Don't mind us crashing the party."

Dante jump kicks at the bodyguard to send him flying to the bathroom door and inside to go out cold after that hit. Which freaks out Lully and Billy thinking it was Lilly's doing for Billy was ready to face his aunt again, only to see Kate and Dante have come to their rescue. Kate tries talk to them calmly to showing them that they're on their side.

"Wait, don't be scare! You two are Billy and Lully, right? We're here to get you out."

"Who are you guys!?"

"I'm Kate Jones and this is my partner Dante the Demon Hunter of Devil May Cry here to save you two from your aunt's abusing and demon worshipping."

"We're dating really than working together."

"You are? Brother, we can finally be free!"

"I know that but what's this about demon things and our Aunt worshipping demons you speak of?"

"Well…"

"No time for that!"

Dante destroys a couple of security cameras from ceiling to ceiling knowing that more bodyguards will be coming for more up stairs, for Long Legs was watching everything.

"We got to get out now!"

"You heard the man! For your freedom!"

"Brother…?"

The two siblings hold each other's hands to stay together.

"Then let's go."

Dante grabs hold of Kate with her having both Billy and Lully next to her for Dante to shoot the floor into a circle causing it to break for the four to get out by going down easy which works all the way back to the game room as everyone to wait for the kids to perform. Allowing them to escape without anyone looking.

"Really, Dante?"

"It was better to go down this way really."

Kate spots security and Lilly's bodyguards coming down.

"Everyone, this way!"

All four ran for it to find a way out of the casino, up stairs as Lilly was having fun she gets private call to Long Legs, telling her that Billy and Lully had escape with her enemies out of the building for she wasn't too happy. So they had to speed up the plan fast.

"Well, fine! You know what to do both some to get and others to be killed but the rats, you got me? I'll be right there. Sorry, people, got to run!"

Lilly hangs up the phone, gets her things together, and joins up with Long Legs somewhere in the building where the Spider Demons capture some of the people inside from men, women, and those who work for Lilly alive. For each spider from above tie all the people up in their webs and dragging them outside even the bodyguards and maids too. Back down stairs as Dante, Kate, Billy, and Lully get to the exit door lots of people spots and stop them and demanding a show to see from the kids gather up in circles talking so much with Billy protecting his sister.

"We're trap."

"Hey, let us go! You don't know what's been happening to us from Aunty Lilly! She's a monster!"

That's when a lot of things come crashing in the casino by breaking themselves in from the windows and glass roof tops from above for tons of spider demons surrounding many people for Dante senses trouble already. For people were terrified and scared not even the securities' guns couldn't shoot them down for their bodies were as hard as shield.

"Gross, more of them!"

Lilly watches everything up top with Long Legs be her side to see the results of their work and the ones they're after of Billy and Lully. Some of the spider demons are different on how they all looked: one to be big, all grey color, red eyes, sharp teeth, and eight very long legs, one who looked like a woman with horns on her head, and all eight legs coming out of her back, one was an old looking man with sharp fangs coming out of his mouth, eight legs, and wearing a black komodo clothing; the army of black spiders with bright glowing color red on its back, another one look like a army man soldier with a hairy back, swords on his two arms, and legs coming out of his back side, and a big red one with four arms, four legs, spikes all over its body, claws, horns, and another mouth underneath its body. For they were all of the same clones each of them and about to feast on the humans as Lully was scared and Billy was freaking out a bit while being very confused on what was happening, as both Dante and Kate standing next to them to protect them.

"What do we do now, Dante?"

"We stop as many as we can of course."

Kate turns to Billy and Lully.

"You two stay behind us this is going to get dangerous in here!"

"For us or for them?"

With one security guy trying to stop the demons, one spider bites him with venoms poison to his body for he was unable to move and for it to eat him whole, making everyone else scared and started running all over the place to get away from them as all the spider demons started getting them, eating them, and killing them one by one. Where Lilly was enjoy it all laughing her head off.

"Ha! This is something else! Dance, my little puppets for my pretties snacks, dance!"

There was so blood, tear up body parts for some, chaos screaming, no way out, without an end scaring Lully and Billy was horrified on what he was seeing. Where Kate fired many shoots to stop all the spider demons to save many lives same with Dante just shooting and slashing away against all of the spiders non-stop knowing for Long Legs there's no point in stopping them while getting Billy and Lully back.

"Lilly, we have to retreat; we're no match against the two."

"Not without the rat we aren't!"

"Just go with the others, I'll watch it all and follow to report back to you. Count on it."

"You better be right."

Lilly uses a special whistle for only the demon spiders can hear well for it's a signal to fall back for now so they all do one at a time with Lilly going to her car with her pet spider waiting for the right move from Long Legs to strike again as he stayed behind watching quietly for now. Dante and Kate stop fighting seeing they got some of them good and some people are all alright while others were hurt, dead, or eaten for some to be sobbing about for it was a bad sight to see; for Lully couldn't stand it and had to do something about it with Billy right behind her.

"No, oh on… All of these people. What has happen?"

Billy taps Lully on her shoulders.

"Lully, there's nothing we can do…"

"But we must with our powers to heal them!"

"We can't-!"

"Brother we must together to save their lives, those monster can't keep on doing this. We got Dante and Kate to save us. We can at least try. Please?"

Billy sighed knowing the two only use the Wind Alpha-O-Lite powers for emergencies and they have to in saving lives of others quickly.

"I guess you're right, Lully sorry. Let's do it, you know what to do."

"Yes, I sing and together while holding hands it'll heal that's been done."

Billy and Lully hold each other's hands, walk to the middle of the place surround by injured or dead people were lying down, Billy powers up the wind of the real being for Dante, Kate, everyone else, and Long Legs to witness their healing gift with the powers of Lully singing as the wind blows through the air with every wind to others heals them back to normal.

Lully started singing like a little girl at the church with a singing voice like an angel letting out her emotions of lives to be saved with every breath from her heart, and with Billy guiding the wind to flow across those that are down and one by one they come back to life or recover as if nothing happen in the first place. Long Legs sees that those two are the keys to free he and the spider demons' queen from draining them soon to make an escape to tell Lilly all as both Dante and Kate were amazed by their talents for their powers to be use wisely and not for show or for ruling the world of Lilly's mess up demon worshipping for it all started to make sense on what was happen for both of them in different efforts they know of. Lully stops singing and Billy lets go seeing how a great job they both did.

"It worked."

"Sure did, and just in time too."

Kate was also amazed seeing the real powers of the Alpha-O-Lite of the five beings can do.

"Dante, that was the real thing we just witness. Everyone has been heal perfectly."

"Tell me about it, the two kiddies having something that important within them. For their aunty to use it for show and power, kind of makes you want to puke."

This is their chance for the four to make a get away somewhere and away from Lilly and the spiders.

"Let's go, you guys, or more trouble will arrive!"

"Come on, Lully!"

Billy and Lully follow Kate and Dante to the car to go somewhere that Kate knows of in hiding outside t he city.

"I'm still driving you know. So where to?"

"Into the woods! There's a cabin we get stay in for the night, go!"

They take off in the car safely escaping before ambulance have arrive and for everyone else to be treated and getting out the casino safely along with the cops asking for questions too knowing that someone else follows them, before that the person stops for someone hitch hacking as the car stops who was really Jason with two more guests with him.

"So you're the costumer for this mission here, aren't you? I thought you can use a hand not to go out on your own."

Behind Jason was one other human in the shadows and a giant beast too for all that he could do was smile to be helpful to Kate and Dante on their job. While somewhere underground Lilly gather everything she needs for later into one in a weird circle of strange marking on the ground with all the women stuck in the wall of web on one side and the men other the other; for they were all scared, crying, and shaking on what was happening to them with many spiders next to them. Soon, Lilly gets the news from a small spider telling them that Long Legs saw and found both Billy and Lully for her to get going to retrieve to begin the worshipping release.

"Show time."

It was soon late at night for somewhere in the woods 'with everyone wearing their normal clothing and getting clean up in the bathroom at a time', Dante, Kate, Billy, and Lully all relax until tomorrow to movie out to get the kids to safety and then go after Lilly and the rest of the spider demons to stop them for good. For it wasn't an easy mission to do so far or it is in getting out of the area in time for the Dante and Kate they were up against something wicked and all that a human to release an evil demon to world if she get hold of the Alpha-O-Lite powers, for she has heard about the demons for Lilly to love spiders so much once before she learned.

"That was scary, Brother, we manage to save lot of lives."

"By luck yeah, but those spiders were huge. In any case since you two saved us you do know what they are."

Both the siblings demand some answers.

"Is it true that Aunty Lilly is behind it all and just using us as tools?"

"Look Dante, you better tell us what in the heck is going on? You too, Kate."

And so they had to tell them for what they know so far.

"You got us, boys and girls, well those were spider demons you saw earlier for some and other different types want nothing more than to kill, destroy, and eat humans from Demon World to our world of the humans. And your crazy aunt is a cult-like demon worshipper who loves spider more than you two only to get your powers of the Alpha-O-Lite abilities you have."

Billy and Lully heard about that story and all, just never knew it was for real over seven years since they got it from the comment that crash to them that day and killing their parents which still haunts them thinking about it a lot.

"The Five powers of the Alpha-O-Lites, and we got one? How's that possible? From a meteor from the sky murdering our Mother and Father!"

"I heard about that story and every century new five beings get this power from the shoot star, so the stories are true… Lully, we are one of them, it all makes sense now for Aunty Lilly always using us and for a monster to love more than her own family she has in her life?"

"It makes sense now and we do use it for good, we're okay."

"Yes we are."

Kate interrupts the three to tell what Lilly's planning to do with Billy and Lully's powers if it falls into the wrong hands.

"That's why Dante here works for hire and payment to save lives and stop evil demons like the one Lilly might set free of a spider demon known as the wicked Queen Black Widow herself."

"Who's that?"

Kate gets out her book showing Billy and Lully lots of pages filled with spider demons with every detail in it that Kate knows so much about.

"The queen of all spiders in Demon World. She controls in any type she makes with her powers for Queen Black Widow's the strongest and deadliest of them all with nothing more but control for those she rules over; she can make from clones, armies, monster, giants, including the Phantom types the cousins of the Spider Demons – but for the Phantom ones are big, covered in hot lava body, strong, can blast fire at anyone or real lava to burn and kill leaving the rest to take over the humans. This queen wants nothing more to rule all against humans for many years for spiders to control even if they kill or force them to live or work with them forever, they did many centuries ago. Like slaves to their own ruling they can grab hold of and power to become stronger; her and the spiders are stronger, faster, deadlier in battle, with fighting skills, weapons to use, making more, strong web lines like thick line, their fangs are sticky goo or their bites can poison your body, and have very quick instincts in their six sense."

Dante finishes the rest of the details, for he knows the story long ago thanks to his father Sparda stopping her so far.

"Kate's right about that and for the rest of it… My old man mange to stop Queen Black Widow's mess up games by weakening and sealing her tightly in some powerful sealing spell, the only way to break it was the use the voodoo goods, make an dark magic symbol on the ground, with the blood of a female virgin, be heading the lone male, and powering it with an legendary powers until he, she, or they are completely drained to break the seal for the spider to come free. Allowing her, her goons and any damn humans liking their goals to make the human world into their new world order and believe me it is pretty at all. Not unless the two of us got your backs, so now you know."

Kate kind of knew that Dante would tell the rest of it that Sparda took care of back then.

"He's right."

So now Billy and Lully know, it all makes sense from their own aunty to always be mean and selfish to them only to try to kill them in order to free the demon from within the seal. Billy knew that Lilly was evil, and now he knows she's also crazy and Lully to be sad knowing that she's happy to get away from her with her brother left in her life.

"I should have know, makes sense now."

"Our only Aunt turning to something that bad just using us."

For the brother and sister try to stay strong by staying together also trusting Dante and Kate more and more.

"Don't worry, Brother, we'll be fine from this awful mess."

"Yes we will. Thank you for telling us, you guys, both Lully and I know you two are alright."

Dante raise his hand up to the kids.

"Nah, it's no biggie really. Just doing what needs to be done with some effort."

From outside the cabin Kate, Dante, Billy, and Lully all hear are car pulling out for someone has arrive for another noise was coming from the roof, for Dante already gets himself going to stop them.

"Kate!"

"I know! You two, go and hide!"

"On it!"

Billy and Lully ran to the bathroom to hide until it was over, but armies of spiders surround them with nowhere for them to run anywhere leaving the two to stop many of them.

"Great, guess we better stop them fast!"

Dante and Kate stayed close firing many spiders standing in their way saving the two kids from the danger for them to try to get out with Kate defending herself with her gun and fighting moves and Dante slashes, shooting, and dodging many spiders. For many of them try going at the heroes as a pack non-stop. Just as Billy and Lully both try to get to the door Lilly appears with a heavy shoot gun in her hands and more spiders from the outside and inside the place, she has them now.

"Hiya, rats, miss your Aunty Lilly?"

Billy clutches his hands to a fits to and charges at Lilly to punch her.

"You!"

Lully couldn't stop him by her words.

"I hate you!"

Lilly whacks Billy hard at the head with her handle of the shot gun for him to fall allowing some spider demons to hold him down while drooling all over him for no luck struggling his way out.

"No, Brother!"

"Dante, they're in trouble-!"

"Wait, Kate!"

"Huh?"

"Give it to them!"

Lilly orders the spider demons to move and others to stray their hard unbreakable web shots at Dante and Kate tying them up good, for no way to break free from.

"We're stuck, Dante!"

"I'm working on it! Or trying to!"

Lully tires running to Billy's side.

"Lully, get away!"

Billy tries using his powers, but the spiders were too strong to be blown away without Lully was powerless for Lilly to make the both of them come by force or die for another spider blocking Lully's way trapping her.

"Now, now, Lully, it's not nice to mess with my precious there or to your brother in his bad behavior. What a shame… I'm only going to say this once to the both of you, I need your powers to free Queen Black Widow to make a better world for myself and for hers of spider paradise of world order for I've plan for so long and it would be best to come home in doing so please…"

Kate struggles on the floor to grab a hold of her pin to use her powers, until one spider was about to bite her to death to devour for Dante pushes her out of the way to save her life.

"Kate!"

One bite into Dante makes his body go cold, numb, tired, and very weak to do anything by drop down though not dead he's unable to fight off the poison of a spider demon.

"No, Dante!"

"Dante!"

"You can't die!"

Kate rushes to Dante's side to try to wake him up.

"Come on, Dante, wake up! You better not die or I'll never speak to you again or pat my ass! You hear me!? Dante!"

"Nice one. I'm surprise the son of Sparda isn't affected by stabbing or poison to die but weakens them badly in a deep sleep, but you, lady, would die in seconds. Care to be put out quickly? It would be my pleasure to…"

Lully tries stopping Lilly and her spiders from doing any more harm or poisoning Kate to die.

"No! Don't do it!"

Lilly gives the spiders the sign to hold their ground for everything's going as planned.

"Change your mind? If you two come with me now without a fight, I promise to let your so call heroes live."

Both Billy and Lully couldn't do anything at all but saving their friends and the world with their powers, for it was the only way.

"I'll go! Both my Brother and I, just leave them alone. Don't kill anymore…"

"Lilly, we'll give up our powers for your stupid game but keep us together. It's your last call if you let them go!"

"We'll do that, Aunty Lilly!"

Lilly smiles for she has won now but will be ready to be well guard just in case her enemies follow her. So she orders a few spiders to bring Lully to the car and tying Billy up a bit from their web to head back to the hideout, and other ones to carry Dante in case he wakes up to go after them.

"There we go; it's a deal you together and dying together of your greater powers for my new overlord. So let's go and just in case, I'll bring this man with us. Let's go, boys!"

All the spiders carry Dante's body outside and get the two kids in the car with Lilly leaving Kate all tie up in the cabin alone.

"Wait! Stop, bring Dante back!"

"Oh, shut up; be happy you'll live because of the rats. I need this demon hunter with me so he won't do any funny business so you won't get it."

"No, you can't do this! Billy! Lully! Stop her, save Dante! You'll die without a loving new home, life, or friends to care for you two! You guys!"

"I'll be sure Queen Black Widow spares you so relax if you get untie that is. So later, sucker, we got ourselves a spider queen to free."

Lilly gets in her jeep car and drives off and out of the woods with Lully waving to her a good-bye through the window for Kate to see them driving away and Billy saving his last words to Kate.

"Thank you for trying."

As Kate pushes her body by crawling to be drag all the way outside just hearing Lilly's laugh that she has won and the world was doom with her friends in danger by them including Dante, she tries breaking out for she was crying at the same time.

"No! This can't end like this! Billy! Lully! Dante! I got to break free, I don't care how strong the webs are and gross, I got to try until I'm out!"

Kate started hearing a strange noise in the woods from outside the damage cabin for falling from the skies and to the ground were a couple of spider demons being burned into a crisp and some were shot to the head or blown right off, for it was both Genma and Morrison have arrive to help out Kate and the others 'all thanks to Jason's help'.

"No way… Morrison? Genma what are you two doing here?"

Morrison unties Kate by cutting the web ropes with his pocket knife very hard to break it apart while he and Genma tell her what's going on.

"Oh, please, we came here to save you and the others. But I take it we were too late. Damn you, Dante, I told you not to screw things up before we arrive."

Morrison finally cuts Kate free.

"What happen here?"

"Lilly's going to break the seal where Sparda stopped Queen Black Widow for her being a demon worshipper to allow spider demons to take over our world! Her bugs poison Dante to be capture and getting Billy and Lully to use their Alpha-O-Lite powers to be drain to free the queen! We got to find them and stop this mess from happening!"

"I see… That's bad."

"Yeah it is, so let's go!"

Genma puts his hand on Kate's shoulder to slow down and think things first.

"Please wait, Kate, let's try planning out before we make a move."

"But if we don't, gross out spiders will rule everything! Dante's trap from saving me, I got to get him out! And save Billy and Lully from their sick aunt who cares for the work and not her own family! She's going down! So come on!"

"I would stop and think things through first, miss, to understand the risk at hand if you don't mind."

Kate stops and turns around seeing that both Genma and Morrison aren't alone here also helping them out with Jason aiding was none other than Billy and Lully's only friend and butler acting like Lilly's trust butler but was really undercover cop, who really goes by Detective Charles Samson. His job given to him back at the police station was to go undercover to Lilly's place to see how she treats her niece and nephew 'which wasn't going well' and learning the darker truth on her plans to use on them; for he now knows what was about to happen if nothing was done so he was the one that made to call to Morrison and allow to help out Dante's friends to stop Queen Black Widow and her spider army.

"About time you arrive, Charlie."

"Forgive me but some disgusting bugs were being a bother to me to get rid of. I have arrived, haven't I?"

Kate was surprise to see the house made butler to be not a normal old man.

"What the hell? I thought you were Lilly's faithful butler!"

"I was acting like one really as a cop undercover, now I seen her true colors and the way she treats the kids I can finally arrest her."

Both Genma and Morrison already know who Charles is.

"He's the costumer who hired you and Dante to save the kids with the Alpha-O-Lite abilities who's really a cop."

"With Jason telling us everything going on and where Queen Black Widow's hidden lair is for us to go to."

Morrison shows the map for every detail from Jason's hand write proves to Kate that it was his doing alright, for she was a bit surprise and amazed that he did something useful for once which he still owes his daughter some full answers later on. Again pictures Jason as a funny cartoon look smiling with his thumb up and laughing.

"Wow… Dad's good. Too good, but grateful to help he still needs to tell me about my Mom's hidden past later on or I swear…"

Kate turns to Charles to get down to the real point in all of this.

"Who if you're not a real butler but a cop, who are you and why are you here to help?"

"Very well, I'll make me story short here… I'm a detective/cop one of the best ones in the world for over the years I never stop until I arrest those who are bad, that includes demons for an added bonus to protect the law. When I heard about the legends of the Alpha-O-Lite of all five comments falling from the skies to five humans to have special gifts for five element abilities I knew I have to keep my eyes to save the lives of others that might use it for wrong; like Lilly who was rich and all with this dark magic in liking demons after she learn about both of Master Billy and Ms. Lully that she'll get their powers to release the Queen Black Widow herself and enemy to Sparda, I knew I had to get help to stop her evil plans besides myself to make the right move. That's why I disguise myself as a great butler to get in to Lilly's hidden secrets until there was enough proof to put her behind bars and she thought I was an old man who didn't care. Well, young lady, you can think that again! You're going down! And that's the story."

Kate was a bit scared of him but was grateful that Charles was on her side for Genma to finish half of the story left.

"Jason knew there will be trouble so he got Morrison after he was done working and I insist to aid you guys for helping me out so much to be useful for him to find Charles to stop any bad demon. This is my home too you know."

"This is great! All four of us to save the three and stop those bugs. Thank God! But what about the people-?"

"Jason has got that covered; he got all them out of the area of the casino just in case you're welcome."

"I see, Morrison, that's good. So what's the plan before I use the finishing move on Lilly and her goon? Well?"

The three men all looked at Kate knowing there's a better answer for that question.

"What?"

"Ms. Kate, we'll be your back up's here allowing you to stop the main problem yourself."

This was a first for Kate to be the hero to save Dante this time instead of him for the time being; at first she didn't like the idea of that.

"Me…Me!? There's no way I could stop them or save some lives! Are you boys freakin' serious here!?"

"For Jason to say the same to worry about you, but he knows you can do it a lot more. You might need this besides your special sword and gun."

"Like what?"

Morrison pulls out of his bag two long swords that was one of Dante's weapons he has and use before known as the twin Agni and Rudra, for they were twin headless giant demons guarding the doors of the tower that work strongly together or powerful alone as one. For one have fire and the other tornado of raging gusts of winds to blast away even when they're combining is a huge attack that can destroy anything or anyone. Knowing that besides, him helping out with Genma and Charles too, Kate needs more than what she has and got in skills to fight with.

"Like this, it's one of Dante's weapons he uses in battle for these bad boys 'literally' are called Agni and Rudra Swords of fire and tornado powers or just for slashing your way through things. You might need it."

"Believe me, Kate; you can do this for we got your back of course."

Knowing the weapons belong to Dante, Kate knew she had no choice in order to save his life, Billy and Lully's too, and stop the bug invasion with Lilly's madness to all at once. So Kate was in from loading her gun with full bullets, her pin-like sword in place, and grabs hold of the two swords to use from Morrison's hands as she waves it around and swinging not that bad in using swords in battle like a dancer moving swiftly mix with her powers aiding her from within.

"I guess they'll do nicely. I like these."

Charles gets his special police car up in running to get to the place while holding the map to the location which he had no problem looking over.

"In any case we better hurry to get where we need to be, shall we?"

"Let's go!"

Kate gets into the front of the car with Genma all fire up and Morrison heavy loaded with his guns to get a move on as they sit in the back seat of the car.

"You ready?"

"Jason Star didn't train me to be a fighter for nothing. So let's go save the world."

Everyone was in for Charles began driving in a fast paste to get to the area quickly.

"Everyone hold on tight and defend yourselves on the way there! Here I come, Master Billy and Ms. Lully!"

Charles puts the petal to the metal of the car hard to go fast in driving for all three to hold on to and drives into the streets at night for Morrison to aid Charles to the location to go to as he drives. As the wind blows quietly for Jason to hear and feel it knowing that the battle's about to go down hoping for Kate to be alright and the others not to die on him; as Lilly gets everything set up back in the underground lair of the dark magic to happen with Dante tied up to the wall in chains and weaken still in a sleep from the spider demon poison, herself getting clean up, and Billy and Lully too while staying together with Long Legs watching them closely for the hour of rule order of the spider will happen of Queen Black Widow's terror freedom.

"Brother…"

"We're doing this for the world and our friend even if it means worth dying for from our powers, Lully, we're in this together no matter how scary it'll be."

"You're right, together. For Kate, Dante, and the people out there."

Long Legs get the word from the one of the spider army that everything's all set to go with him getting the two kids to prepare themselves.

"It's time."

Billy and Lully hold their hands as they follow Long Legs to the dark room where it all happens for Lilly to be laughing in an evil way about her dreams about to come true and having it all. While outside the place on top of a long tree a strange girl with blonde short hair, long black gloves, a black dress with wings from the back, a black collar, and long leather high heel boots watches everything 'or more like senses it happening without watching it' for she enjoys what was going to come next in the show.

The clock was ticking fast for the four to get to the enemy's hideout in time before Queen Black Widow's free from her cage to rule human world, devour Dante while he's out cold, might end up killing Billy and Lully because of this, and take over the humans for all spider demons to rule. For once Phantom demons had fail a few times for Dante to take care of was easy for it might not happen if all comes to an end, Kate however won't let that happen; though she's scared doing the fights alone with back-up from her special powers of a half angel from her mother side has to be use well in stopping her worse fears staring at her in the face along with saving Dante for she's very worry about his safety if she doesn't want someone she likes hanging out with to die on her, Kate's starting to like him no matter how a pervert he can be to her and only her that makes her happy a bit.

"Dante, hang in there we're coming to save you so don't die please. I'm not so sure how I'll do some of these fights alone, but I won't stop until you're saved along with both Billy and Lully too or die trying. So from these two swords and having no choice to stop the fears in person I'll do my best to, count on it. So look out, Lilly and you spider losers! Cause here we come!"

*Game Paused… 'To be continued'

Don't worry; more will come for a continuation of a kick ass fight and saving so stay tuned, Anime fans and Devil May Cry lovers… ^_^ Still, I hope you all enjoy my story here I made up and all – should be another Anime series of it again I wish.


	4. Feelings for Another

Devil May Cry: the Animated Series 2: Light and Darkness

By Tayla Drago

Preview: 'I know you all know what happen the last episode so I'll review it quickly before we begin our next for those who don't know:

Charles 'acting like Lilly's butler' turns out to be a cop who's strong for an old man ask Morrison, to Jason, to hire Dante and Kate to stop Lilly for being a worship of demon loving towards spiders and freeing Queen Black Widow 'cousins and smart ones of the Phantoms' to rule human world that Sparda sealed her in; by using many things along with her use on her nephew Billy and niece Lully who have the power of the five Alpha-O-Lite of the Wind to fight, protect, and heal by singing for others. The two rescues that in time only for Lilly to fight back in getting them and capturing Dante 'who save Kate from being bitten by a spider demon to put him to deep weaken sleep' and for the kids to surrender that draining their powers to free the queen might kill them. For Lilly, Long Leg, and the spider army are about ready to use the dark magic to free the beast with Dante in danger leaving Kate alone; but thanks to Jason knowing the problem happening and save some lives to get away from the area Morrison, Genma, and Charles arrive to aid Kate as her back up for her to save the day. Really? She does have the half breed power of an angel from Ellia with Morrison letting Kate borrow Dante's twin swords Agni and Rudra of fire and tornado for she will try her best to save lives with the fear of bugs she'll come across. The four head off on the road by using a map to get to Lilly's lair of the spiders for the prison breaking spell with the world might be in danger without Lilly caring for her own family's lives not knowing the truth will be a deadly one.

So now on with the next one…"

Spider Demons, what makes them so different from the normal ones that do exist? There are small ones, big ones, very bigger ones, venom type ones, smart ones, long leg ones, harmless ones, hairy ones, ugly ones, invisible-like ones, some for pets, or ones that live alone in the wood above or below to eat other bugs to live on forever. Now for Spider Demons are the fear, bigger, stronger, very deadly, from army shapes and sizes, and related to the Phantom ones the cousin for they are hot temper creatures for the main leader of them all Queen Black Widow is the deadliest and smartest of them all. One of the Phantoms work and half created by Mundus for Dante to fight with twice on the island and died from being pierce through the heart that are big spider with fire power, cover with lava on their bodies, and a tail of a scorpion. As for Queen Black Widow lies in some portal waiting to be set free from using a human like Lilly to plot her plans to rule human world for Sparda was gone leaving his son to be trap.

Queen Black Widow – with half of her upper body appearing like a human woman, with some armor on her, orange hair, two horns sticking out of her head, cover in some strings of webs, all eight black legs of her rest of the body to be a true spider's one with a back side, with many moves like her army for spider demons to have who's the strongest of them all with dark magic herself by fooling Lilly to plan to free her for spiders to make the human world a better one and the powers within Billy and Lully, she couldn't lose this time or be seal away again. Very tricky, deadly, strong, and will with rage to get what she wants even for one touch to make anything to a spider for plans she has been preparing up until this point. In the underground lair of the spider with all the women and men 'those who work for Lilly and some who hang out with her all tie up', Dante tied up too and still in a deep sleep also weaken, for one man and another woman to be tie up too, Long Legs entering in the room with everything all set to begin as Billy and Lully sat on the circle while holding each others' hands to do what needs to be done 'for they're doing it for the lives of others'. For him, all the spider army's, and Lilly are all set to go. From fire and people screaming all over the room for Lilly orders some spiders to guard from outside and inside their lair for anyone dare to stop them for they all do so as a team.

"We're all set, Lilly, whenever you're ready to begin your magic."

"On it, Long Legs. Everything blocked from inside and out, everything has been gathered, and we shall set our queen free once and for all so let's do this thing."

"You know what to do then."

On the other side of the human world, Queen Black Widow can hear and sense it all happening from the different world she's been trapped in eating down her last rat to survive from training, blood, and eating to live forever which she has. Also ready to make her next move and all set to go.

"Heh, at long last…"

Level#4: 'Feelings for Another'

It was a hard drive for Charles to follow every route of the map that Jason made of the area of where the seal of Queen Black Widow's somewhere on the road in the woods; for the cop to know within his instincts to know where he's going for him, Genma, Morrison, and Kate to save Dante. Billy, Lully, and save the demon spiders that are about to rule the human world. For Kate was scared facing against her fears but she needs to for Dante 'who saved her the most', try her best, and save the kids from the danger from her mess up Aunt Madame Lilly. Kate had trouble growing up without remembering anything about her mother Ellia other than her only father's keeping a secret from her only knowing she has the rare powers of a half breed angel to be use wisely, with two weapons with her and twin swords she has to try. 'With the music of Pearl Jam playing their song playing in the background while the whole thing was happening right now'.

Knowing that Charles was a famous and greatest detectives/police force around to drive crazy only to be very helpful, the three knew that he knows what he was doing.

"Talk about an elderly human man taking over the wheel too fast."

"Just be happy that this strange elderly man's on our side, Genma, we got a mission to finish up for Dante after all."

"I'm sure I am well aware of knowing the danger's ahead."

"Like Kate there trying her best too."

Both Genma and Morrison look at Kate just staring at the window thinking on what's to come in a bit.

"Hey, Kate, don't space out on us to far, okay?"

"Oh! Sure Morrison, just the whole rescue business we have to do even a lot more for me."

Kate looks at the swords of Agni and Rudra as she was holding them both close to her.

"But you got yourselves a couple of kick ass weapons to use in fighting before you use your best for last for the final blow on the queen spider."

"Yeah, don't remind me."

Made Kate gross out there while mentioning spiders to herself, but Morrison pats her on the back with a smile on his face knowing that all will work out fine.

"It'll be fine, you'll do great out there. Really, Kate, you'll do fine."

"I sure hope so."

On the road without Charles or the others knowing one of the spiders left a sharp piece of glass as the police car runs over it, causing the tire to pop and making the car to lose control for all four try holding on but were panicking as Charles try to keep it steady on the streets. Genma shields both Kate and Morrison with his body well.

"This looks bad here!"

Morrison tries telling Charles to stop the car.

"Hey, Charles, do something or we'll die!"

"On it!"

Charles knows where they're at as he makes a huge turn for the damage car to go off the road, down to the bumpy grounds of the hills, and slams down with some slightly damage to the car but with the four safe from crashing. For they have arrive to the lair.

"Hey! You almost got us killed there!"

"Do forgive me, Ms. Jones, it was the only way plus we have arrived."

"Where are we?"

Kate looks around from below the small hills of the woods from below lives an old military base all broken down with nothing left but an old heavy shaft of an underground hideout in the sewers where once the waters flow of a lovely river until the people build it for shelter to mess half of the forest up; for there's only a broken down hideout with some water running through like a sink and tons of things that were buried around it that someone has been there or still is. But to Charles there's no doubt that the hide out of the enemies lies below them for Morrison can tell after checking the map again carefully.

"Why this is the base of the spider demons."

"Really?"

Genma smells a very strong scent of smell knowing there are in this area they're in right now.

"The Detective's right, Kate, I can smell them from miles."

"Wait I thought you were a fire lion demon, not a dog."

"I got a strong nose to use sometimes."

"And this place was once what?"

Both Morrison and Charles already know the old place by heart.

"Just some training ground for the army learning how to build shelter and staying together while in battle, too bad it had to be in the woods of all places to do it."

"True, if only the water still flow through the river side again to make a better beginning. So this building is old and no use any more, how else would Sparda seal Queen Black Widow of all places?"

"Also why hide in a crap hold like this one?"

Kate felt a bit specious seeing that Charles was more than a cop, detective, and fighting against demons with his great skills.

"I see… Tell me, Charles, how is it you know about Sparda? You know Dante's father-?"

Kate sees Charles somewhere else looking for an entrance around the building and didn't hear what she asks him just now. So she holds off on it for now to find the entrance to get in; by luck and Genma digging also smelling the way which he finally made a hole to the wall that was very old to be taken down easily.

"Here we go."

Kate was amazed for what Genma has a lot more he can do.

"Wow… Looks like his nose does come in handy that he isn't part dog."

"In any case, I mind as well suit up… _Ember Fire up!"_

This is the first time for Charles 'who had heard about Genma type of fire demons from Demon World, Morrison, and Kate seeing Genma's true form up close and without his armor on for Kate likes the looks and seeing why he needs to wear the armor when he's not fighting.

"Nice looks."

"So that's what you really look like! Awesome!"

"Oh, thank you, Kate, this is my true self and you're first seeing it."

"Dante told me about it. Guess Jason didn't train you for nothing then."

Charles was the first to go inside the old shelter building that's all dark, dry, and tons of rubble all over the place with his flashlight searching around the place and is pack with weapons.

"See anything?"

"Nothing really except…"

"Except for what?"

A gust of wind blows a bunch of cob webs on Charles' face, but he act like he didn't care or bother with him and just wipe it all off like he does with dusting the place.

"Tons of webs hanging around of course."

"Gross."

"Look let's do this already to get it over with here."

Soon Morrison goes in with his gun all loaded up with Kate next, and soon Genma after watching from behind. Other than it appears to look like a hidden under ground hideout out that's kind of connected to the sewers it looks very old to be standing still for Kate never seen anything like it before; it felt like the four had discovered a hidden temple or something as it still stands a bit with rubble all over and a bit of water leaking also dripping from the ceilings still pure.

"An enemy's hidden area can somewhat be pretty cool looking from the inside."

"Just wish this place was running that much water got to keep my body in check."

"Genma?"

"Don't worry, I'll be careful."

The three kept on following Charles as he kept on moving forward.

"Hmm… It won't be long for us to get to Lilly and the others, so do watch yourselves if you don't mind me saying and prepare for the worse to come."

As the four kept on going, Kate felt a bad chill of fear running down her spine besides her fear of bugs is like she and the three boys are already being follow as both Lily and Long Legs order the spiders demons to stop anyone trying to get in their way. For they all gather together to kill or eat them up for Kate sees them all.

"Look, Morrison, but not to waste time or anything it just…"

"What's up?"

"We better start running for wherever Charles will lead us to the main place and fast."

"Why's that-?"

Genma smells it, growls, and warns both Charles and Morrison.

"Trouble."

"Oh, yeah and lots of it."

They all turn and see all the spiders all over the place surrounding them as a big animal pack for Charles gets ready to move for the others to follow.

"Well, in any case let us be on our way now. So get ready to run place where I'll be going.

"Sure… What he said."

As Genma got ready and the men got their weapons drawn out 'also Charles with his favorite weapon the double shot guns', Kate begins first to go with Charles since she hates the bugs or bug demons a lot with all three of her weapons in place and the twin swords too.

"RUN FOR IT!"

Once Kate began running fast the spiders went after them, for she, Charles, Morrison, and Genma kept on going without stopping as Genma creates a wall of fire to slow them down or being burned alive for the time being. For some were killed others try avoiding it and continue chasing them deeper in the shelter with Morrison shooting many times, along with Kate too, and for Charles had no problem gunning them down at a time to the gut really hard although some just kept on going.

Back down below the fire torches were lid up all around, the army of spider demons had gather together, Dante all tie p on the wall with everyone else too who worked for Lilly, one man and woman are as well for the power to work all over the seal, and Lilly has done everything with just a few more things to do. Leaving Billy and Lully to do their part with Lully scared 'but knowing they have to save their friends and the people'; her brother's right beside her for if they go, they'll go together.

"Brother…"

"I know, it'll end quickly. Just stay strong, Lully, it's for the world at stake."

"Yes."

The brother and sister try staying strong. Long Legs sees everything was all set for he gives Lilly both a gun and sword to use, with her pet Jeffery by her side she was ready to make her dreams to come.

"This is it, Jeffery, the spiders shall rule all and you and I will live in paradise. As we watch the humans who hate bugs to die in a pain way of our work… Long Legs!"

"Symbol circle has been made for two more things must be done."

Lilly puts her pet on her shoulder as she get the two weapons from Long Legs and walks up to the two people from her right and left sides to do what must be done.

"It has begun…"

The background goes pit black with sparks of lightning appearing on the floors.

"The symbol necklace of a cross, blood of a virgin in a bottle nice and warm, a dead rat, and a bag fill with garlic powder. With the markings of dark magic all set up, I just need two more things. Oh, Bobby. Oh, Jessica."

Lilly swings her sword at her bodyguard cutting his head right off on the ground with his body twitching still, then she slices her maid's throat open where her pulse was, easily draining the blood quickly as her screams of both pain and terror slowly goes down for losing so much blood. From the head in the middle and absorbed along with the blood covering the ground and brighten up of red color to active the spell, but not before Lilly shoots the two left over's to put them out of their misery with gun shots; making Lully freak out and Billy disgusted by this.

"My God, shut up already."

Lilly sees the two kids looking at her.

"What are you rats looking at?"

"The sight of you being a cold hearted person. How could you do this against your own kind? You sicko!"

Lilly punches Billy in the stomach to shut him up.

"No, Brother!"

"I take it those are your last words from you two? I'll make sure your suffering will end after this is over for here comes the big part!"

With Long Legs checking that all is right for the seal to break, he gives Lilly the sign to activate the powers to flow from within both Billy and Lully.

"Now sing."

The two kids prepare themselves to do their powers of Wind of the Alpha-O-Lite as Billy creates a strong wind ball from his hand to make the place so windy, and Lully powering it up by singing with her lovely voice once again to be absorbed by the seal to break with Queen Black Widow in place to get herself ready to be free. It was working well for all the spider demons to be prays by their leader to return same with Long Legs.

"Keep singing!"

From every breath of Lully's song and Billy powers slowly weakens them in a very painful way for Queen Black Widow to drain their entire energies to be stronger and free, soon the seal break completely and the two children to faint from so much power being taken away from them only to see the worse was about to happen. Where, Lilly, her pet, Long Legs, and all of the spiders all gather to bow to their ruler with everyone else seeing this being scared same with Billy and Lully too; with Queen Black Widow looking the same she did long ago, young, beautiful, deadly, stronger, and very wicked has got what she needed from her army, a human to be use, and ruling the human world. For Widow comes out smiling in an evil way ready to do what must be done also seeing the Dante her enemy of Sparda has been taken care of so far and Lilly's wish will finally come true 'or so she thinks without the others telling her the real truth'.

"Lully, just stay close to me. It's been done."

"So that's the evil… Queen Black Widow herself."

Queen Black Widow started walking around to look at the new world that has changed but with demons roaming around time to time by the smell of human blood she remembers the feeling of it.

"Ah, freedom at long last."

The spider demons all bow to her with Long Legs too and Lilly, with one army telling her secretly that Kate and the others are on their way down though she doesn't mind taking care of them since the queen has been freed.

"So she brought back up, didn't she? No matter we'll finish them all off together with her help and this demons hunter too. Just leave them all to this place."

The spider goes off the help out for Lilly's plans as she goes to talk to her idol with her pet too.

"Let's do it, Jeffery."

Back up of the hidden lair of the spider demons the chase was still on for Kate, Charles, Morrison, and Genma running from them while fighting back and getting to where they have to be. For the other spider demon informs the rest to lead them to Queen Black Widow since she has return by orders from Lilly and so they do; Genma fight back from some many were on top of him by punching, kicking, biting, burning, and cutting in time while still running with Morrison shooting many times too, and Kate firing as well but soon runs out of bullets which she had no other choice but to turn to her twin swords to defend herself. With one spider holding Kate down the rest come tackling to her, without knowing she freaks out and starts swinging her swords back and forth creating a powerful wind mix with a fire spin sending them all flying and turning into aches. For Kate now knows the true power within Agni and Rudra for she stop the rest from blowing the spider demons away and burning them all at a time enjoying her weapons seeing her powers making her fight so well.

"Wow, these things kick ass!"

Kate sees powerful shots coming from Charles's two shot gun blowing the spiders to bits, but the gun bullets weren't normal at all to destroy demons like those for Kate sees a couple of weird drawings on both his guns of alchemy power combine that Charles knows how to do.

"Charles? How did you?"

"You ask how I can use alchemy for an old cop like myself who can fight so well?"

"Well, yeah…"

Before Charles could say anything both Genma and Charles finally caught up while trying to lose the spiders demons, so thinking quickly Genma punches the ceiling walls of the old shelter causing the walls to go down sealing the spiders from the others from the room for the time being.

"Genma!"

"I'm aware it won't hold for long that's why we need to go!"

Charles leads the others to the down below entrance and just as Kate was about to get some answers from him.

"Hey, wait up!"

Kate catches up with the boys only to think to herself that Charles powers reminds of her father Jason that can do the same as he does for she was very confused for an unknown partner. Some more spiders come crawling through other rooms to them; for Chares has found the place by going down the elevator that like what miners use to go down deeper in the caves so given no choice Kate, Genma, and Morrison go inside with Charles for he begins to pull the plug to get going right away.

"Going down."

The rope sends the elevator to go straight down so fast all the way down where the main part should be for it was very hard to on to for gravity to pull you that hard allow the elevator to drop as the four are alright they kept on running ad more spider demons chase them. From every gun shots, powerful ones, fire blast, and another fire mix with the wind the spider demons kept on coming with their fangs filled with venom to spread to them and then being eaten alive. From every turn and corner blocks the four try their hardest to get away from the spiders which they came across another room across from them as they all headed to the room; Genma blocks the door for Charles, Kate, and Morrison to get in first for him to be last to close and lock the door in time for the spiders to stay out for only their fangs miss them but the door with markings all over for a close call that was so they're safe for now.

"Now what? We're trap in one room and them outside, crap!"

Kate punches the walls in anger and still worries about Dante, Billy, Lully, and the world.

"We're screwed, screwed I tell you!"

"Not quite, Ms. Kate, for this is the place."

"It is?"

"But, Charles, we're in one room. How can this be the area we have to go to?"

Charles begins to search around the room from the walls tapping one at a time to find a hollow one that's the way in.

"You just leave the entry to me and do be ready once we do."

"I take it we're there, in case let's prepare ourselves for someone."

Morrison loads his gun up for he was amazed on what Kate can do with the swords of Agni and Rudra against the spiders she fought against, knowing that she was the daughter of Ellia and her powers flowing within her.

"Hey, Kate, nice work with those bad boys back there. That was something else. I knew you can do it."

"Really?"

"It was only a matter of time; in fact your powers might be making you stronger day by day. A half angel and half human you are after all."

"Ha! Anything to stop those bugs, I hate them demons or not."

"There you go. Get your anger out at them to win."

Morrison and Kate laugh together knowing they're both right about that and Kate does want to help out Dante anyway she can so they wait for Charles to make a movie for he's already set to go anytime. Only thing left was the plan to save everyone and put an end to the spider demons with Queen Black Widow herself.

"So how do we do this?"

"My plan is this…"

Genma and Kate get closer to Morrison to hear it all out with Chares listening while still working.

"Since I can't fight that good I'm going to find a way to tare the place down and don't ask me how either, I'll figure that out on my own. Genma, you and Charles will stop the spider demons getting in my way while saving Billy, Lully, and whoever isn't eaten and still breathing. Which only leaves you left, Kate, you'll stop many of them while saving Dante's ass to wake up and for you two finishing the job against Queen Black Widow once and for all. And maybe that crazy Lilly if she wish to get herself killed for this whole spider demon almost invasion has to end quickly. Got it?"

Genma fires himself up for anything.

"I'll do my best."

Kate was a bit shaken but for her friends she must with the two swords in her hands she'll be alright.

"Anything to save Dante and the others I'll do my best!"

Morrison loads up his gun to do his part leaving the rest to others.

"In any case, prepare ourselves for the worse nightmares in our faces. Whenever you got it, Charles, we're all set!"

"But of course, Master Morrison."

With Charles getting close to one of the walls to get in Morrison, Genma, and Kate are ready to fight once the hidden doors are open. Back with Lilly as she and her pet spider goes up to her idol ruler Queen Black Widow 'knowing she has the four of her enemies corner now to die', Long Legs and all the spider demons bow to their master for they're not worthy of her greatness think that she is. For all the people tied up along with Billy and Lully were terrified of her as Widow looks around the place little by little.

"So nothing has changed other than the place coming down. Been ages and without Sparda stopping me this time I shall rue this world as I come preparing for it."

Long Legs goes up to Widow grateful to see her once again.

"My Queen, glad to see you doing well since you been imprisoned."

"Of course, as if I let the perfect beauty body of my go to waste so I train so much without rest but a feast of power and wanting more or it."

"I see…"

Without Widow knowing or caring for Long Legs and other spider demons sees her sizes of her boobs were kind of covered up but was sticking out and almost falling off of her armor top but try to ignore that.

"What?"

The spiders act like they weren't paying attention to nothing.

"Whatever… Tell me, Long Legs, is the human here who aided us?"

"In the flesh."

"Hi!"

Madame Lilly finally appears before Queen Black Widow for the first time in person who was very happy to see her and honor too.

"Oh, I see a demon worshipper type."

Lilly bows to Widow before her.

"My Queen, I am a demon worshipper Lilly or Madame Lilly who's against the human race who loved spider all of my life and a cult member who would risk life or limb to stay by your side from this day forth, together we can rule all with spiders taking over. A dream come true! Oh, forgive me excitement please."

"I see… Well, your worthiness graces me and I know you're forever my debut forever more to join for I will allow it."

Widow sees Lilly's pet spider Jeffery and pats it as it the creature knew her from one touch.

"Glad that you like our kind."

"Yes, your wish is always my command of course."

Widow looks around the room seeing lots of Lilly's once hired bodyguards and maids all tied up and scared for her to see that her meal has been prepared well. Then moves to the power given to her from Billy and Lully for Billy guard his sister again with his life from Widow's terror.

"Brother, no!"

"Stay back! You hear me!?"

Widow can smell the Alpha-O-Lite powers flowing through them and herself, she gathers some of her own wind powers from her hands and destroys a statue with one powerful blast. From every moment, reflexes, abilities, and strength she has now make her so deadly to beat as she laugh overjoyed.

"Amazing… So this is what it feels like having the power of one of the five Alpha-O-Lite of Wind."

She goes closer to Billy one step at a time.

"I said stay back!"

Widow grabs Billy by the neck with one arm for Lully seeing her brother in danger.

"No, stop!"

Widow spits her web at Lully tying her down on the ground.

"Lully!"

"I take it that you two are the ones I should think by giving me this amazing gift. Well, thank you two beings of one power for saving me."

"Are yo kidding me? Because of this legendary being Lully and I have it killed our parents and our so call aunt only cares for your kind and not her family!"

"Oh, really?"

"We help her out to save lives and our friends!"

Lilly couldn't help herself but find it all foolish.

"And look what we got at the end."

That made Widow happy to hear, soon she started smelling a familiar smell of blood coming from the room of Dante still out cold and tied up and goes over there to see the son of Sparda's of her enemy she hates but not before dropping Billy beside Lully.

"I'll be sure to end your sufferings once I take over, little ones."

Billy crawls over to Lully to try to untie her from the webs that are very strong to break free from.

"I'll get you out, Lully."

"But these webs are so strong to get out of."

"Between what we're in and Dante too, it's only the beginning of the nightmare we have to try to see through. I know, it's scary and that monster Widow."

Widow smiles evil way again seeing her worse enemy is long gone and his son weak and unable to do anything right now for what she was seeing right now. She walks up from wall to wall next to his body taunting, mocking, saying things that she's better than he is from whispering weird things to his ear, smelling his blood all over his body mix with the venom of the spider demons', and using one of her claws to leave small scratches on Dante's face a bit on his chest.

"Ah, the Son of Sparda himself Dante the demon hunter who isn't that much of hunter if he's sleeping on the job, isn't he? Payback time!"

Widow lays out another scratch on Dante's face with blood dripping down.

"That's only the beginning for I'll kill you in many ways than that like I would with Sparda long ago if he didn't seal me away. For what? To make the entire world's a better safe haven for all demon kinds? He didn't think so… Too bad Mundus had to spoil all the fun killing him and his slut of a human girl having two sons, one on his side and died and the other about to; with many years of planning only to create more, have a back up army, and Phantoms aiding Mundus and failed because of this man here or half a man and demon together stopping my cousins. Good soldiers but they were never clever to know what to do in battle, so sad I almost felt sorry for them… Almost, now I do things my way much better for those being to love me or die."

Widow crawls back on the ground for she'll return to kill Dante first thing later on after her job to be done with.

"Right now, I just got back and need to freshen up a little."

Lilly walks up to Widow for since she help her out and work for her forever, she does diverse a reward of her loyalty in return.

"Excuse me again, my Queen, but since I've aiding you this far and severing you always don't I at least get a reward? If it isn't any trouble from you."

"Sure, why not? You human Lilly are alright so here."

"Thank you!"

Widow smiles in an evil way again for she grabs hold of Lilly's pet with her hands then grabs hold of Lilly with her other for she crushes the pet spider really hard for it be squash for blood to spill out.

"No, Jeffery!"

"Open wide."

Widow shoves the dead spider all the way down Lilly's throat then bites her in the neck with some venom mix with her demon energy to become one like the rest of them, for that's how she does it to some humans as Lilly slowly began to change her appearances only for Long Legs and the rest to watch. For they knew this would be her down fall and faith for all eternality. Lilly couldn't breathe, had trouble getting up on her two feet, and felt extreme pain right now.

"My Queen! What are you doing to me!? My body's on fire!"

"I'm giving you what you want to join me. However it comes with a great coast to it at first but trust me, Lilly, you'll get use to it once it's over. Give it another minute."

Lilly's body soon goes to a strange metamorphosis all over: her skin turns all green, her arms grows long with darker red armor-like gloves with sharp finger nail claws, her eye lids clearing in both her eyes, hair turning bright red with all eight legs sticking out, wearing a necklace, a gem on her forehead, her back side all red from behind sticking out, with her two legs becoming all eight long ones and sharp in between like swords, and the rest being all red and hairy of her entire body. For now Madame Lilly and her pet has become one into Spider Lilly herself.

It terrifies everyone in the room including Billy and Lully too seeing Lilly turning into a demon herself. After the transformation stop, Lilly looks at herself from a puddle of water on the floor dripping down for she loves her new looks in becoming something she always admire.

"Incredible… Simply breath taking…"

"Welcome to the pack, Spider Lilly."

Billy was horrified just looking at his aunt becoming a demon, same with Lully if only they can stop Widow from using their powers the wrong way in time.

"This looks really bad."

"Oh, thank you, my Queen! You don't know how happy I am!"

Lilly kisses Widow on her leg praising her.

"Don't need for thanks, my dear, let just eat before we began the takeover. I just need one, you can eat the left over's you used from the spell making."

"On it."

The spider demons cheered for glory soon for both Widow and Lilly began their early fest as Widow grabs hold of the other maid ladies and begins eating her whole in one bite and gulp her down fast, Lilly cleans up the rest for the man and woman she use to free her master from the beheaded man and bleeding woman. It was both gross and sickening for anyone to watch them do something to someone like that to become powerful. Billy tries to get Lully out without anyone seeing them quietly.

"Come on, now's our chance."

The two spider girls became strong after those meals which they have one more for Widow to chow down on, she jumps in front of the kids before their eyes. So they try running away somewhere else for Lilly to stop them from behind, and then the rest of the spiders too join in a circle.

"Not good."

Billy tries to get his powers working but no luck; same with Lully for Widow has them all to blow them down.

"Sorry, it's all mine now."

"Brother, we're weak and trapped."

"What do you want from us!? We gave you what you wanted now let all of us go!"

Lilly makes a weird noise in her new looks.

"As if! An easy trick to play until the very end that was."

"So I'll grant you two a quick death wish for your help in getting me this far starting with you, boy."

Billy screams loud enough for in the other room Charles and the others could hear him meaning they have arrived. Also for Charles to finally find the switch in time.

"By George, I do believe I found the key. Now to stop Lilly for good and save both Master Billy and Ms. Lully from danger."

Once he opens the door being turned slightly, Genma breaks down the rest really hard just before Widow kills both Billy and Lully. The fake walls comes falling out to the spider and at Widow only for her to grab hold on and crush it with her bare hands like a sandy rock; allowing all the spider demons to gather together in a form to protect their queen/leader, same with Long Legs, and Spider Lilly to do the same as Kate, Genma, Morrison, and Charles have arrive.

"We're saved, Brother! We're saved!"

"Kate's alright!"

Long Legs steps forth in rage.

"How dare you, human, to follow us after we spare your life-!"

"Halt, Long Legs."

"Huh? But, my Queen, they-"

"Trust me, I read Lilly's mind seeing this coming knowing that Dante wasn't alone. Plus that girl seems to be more than half a human being."

With Widow smiling, Long Legs had no choice but to do as his master says to do with Lilly not so surprise to see this coming but knowing her old butler betrayed her.

"My old butler who I thought was killed turns out to be a cop, huh? What a shocker. Not that it matters since I got what I want at the end."

"Madame Lilly, do forgive me for lying to you for so long or not. You're under arrest for child abuse and almost killing many lives from the casino tonight!"

Both Billy and Lully were shock to see their only friend was really a cop.

"Wow, Charles' a cop and a butler. Who knew?"

"Yeah."

Lilly sticks out her tongue.

"Bull crap!"

Charles knew right away that the new spider demon was none other than Lilly herself, which surprise Morrison, Genma, and Kate.

"Wait, Charles, are you saying that's Lilly as a damn ugly bug?"

"Why yes, I knew it was her."

"I didn't even sense or smell her when we broke in!"

"Damn, girl, you're both heartless and uglier!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"With the whole gang here with Queen Black Widow it looks like things are about to heat up like crazy for all of us."

The three then turns their attention to Widow herself in person seeing how deadly she is and strong from far away that Genma knows its trouble same with Kate who hates bugs more. And yet, her appearance was a bit too much to show.

"That's her alright, won't be so easy to stop."

"I know. But still…"

"What do you mean, Kate?"

Kate looks at the size of Widow's boobs.

"Okay, seriously! This is the great powerful and bad guy spider demon leader herself!? Being big, scary, powerful, and ready for battle who's a girl. Her boobs shouldn't be that big who's old and yet tries to act young and beautiful! I mean, come on!"

Widow was confuse but didn't care for what Kate had to see as she played around with them, for others were being a bit freaked out about it but Lilly.

"So what? Different beings of women have bigger at something's, me with these babies and you with a bigger junk."

Some spider demons were like 'oh no she didn't' after hearing that which makes Kate angry and uses her sword to blast the wind and fire mix together at Widow.

"Shut up! None of your business about my body, Les-bo!"

A direct hit for it didn't affect that much damage to Widow for she got back up no problem without a scratch on her. Morrison tries calming Kate down a bit.

"Kate, calm down. You're only making things worse here."

"We're on a mission, remember? I know! Alright, listen Queen Black Widow; we're here to save lives, Dante himself, and the children. A aunt like Lilly there now a monster doesn't deserve them or this life for after we're done with all of you disgusting bugs you'll all be sorry you ever mess with us for we are partners of Dante himself of Devil May Cry! I'm Kate Jones!"

"And I'm Genma, the Fiery Lion Demon here to stop evil and save lives! Prepare to be fried!"

Genma fires up his entire body. And Morrison had to say something to Lilly now that she turned herself over to the dark side.

"Wow, Lilly, look at yourself. Turning into something in human and for what thinking that these things are better than we are? What made you this way?"

"And not caring for Billy and Lully like a real loving aunt?"

Lilly got mad just for the two asking her a stupid question that made her cut down some torches lid up to be put out from her deadly cutting skills, for she hates answering that question for her turning to the spider demons' side forever. Knowing the others will finally hear the truth about her past in many reasons why she is doing all of this.

"Why? Oh, none of you will never understand my feelings like these guys do for me love and serve. I love me for whom I am and like, never care for anyone else nor did my own family did either!"

"Why's that? If I may ask you…"

Lilly tells a story and as she does it shows her past while telling all about it.

"I was born differently from my family that was rich and so was I along with my stupid older sister. They try being the perfect family to do everything within their power to build things to help others or to save lives, while Big Sister made tons of friends only because they were rich to find true love quickly by a famous band member loser; I wanted to be like her and behaved normally but I was always a cast out member of the family being ignored, shutdown, hurt, bullied, and never loved by any of my own family and it hurt so much. But only one thing kept me going through the years and that was spiders. Some girls find them to be gross but they were amazing things that understood me and made me happy also can eat many bugs so I studied so much about them along with so strange magic I learn allowing spiders to understand my feelings. But my parents were always outraged by my work thinking I worshipped Satan for they forbidden me from doing any of my dream to kill all of my friends and myself to suffer. But they never understood me not even Big Sister thinking I can do what I want, not to be a snobby rich girl to be commanded on a leash to do everything she wants! After sis got married with a better home, job, and a newer life and my parents wanted me to marry a Christian man who I never met, I refuse and ran away from my project never to been seen again! That when Long Legs appear after learning different type of spider to be steady on and learning about demons of a being trapped by Sparda known to be Queen Black Widow herself who would give me life in return to life amongst them."

Long Legs adds his part of the rest of the story.

"Seeing that she loved our kind so much, I offer her a chance to be like us so I train her to become a dark magic user of a demon worshipper like other humans too in summoning other demons. She has for some to unleash and test out with tons of training Lilly has become one of us leaving those to fall as our meals; when the comment of the five Alpha-O-Lites crashed down to Earth from one of the closest ones we needed to free our queen we knew the two kids had it soon to be Lilly's nephew and niece of the Wind Alpha-O-Lite within them. Also taking the lives of their mother and father for as if she cared, even the same when her parents committed suicide to themselves since their legacy was dead by being burned alive with their mansion. Thus giving the entire fortune to Lilly herself to get what she needed to be free and for us to serve by using others until the day come for them to die, so we used the children to up stain their power. Nothing more, nothing less for her to ever care but to free our leader."

After hearing what has happen to Lilly's life so far, Kate and the others felt badly for her but at the same time disgusted that she can live a life like that for Lilly can laugh at. For Billy and Lully couldn't do the same but to remember the lost of their family that loved them for they change when they became a family but like Lilly would listen to that part or save her anymore.

"How sad, I just wish she would listen to reason about our story…"

"It wouldn't matter if she tried to."

Lilly finishes the last part after laughing so hard in a wicked psycho way of madness.

"So we had everything done so well but the Dante and his gang stopping us because no one could ever stop our plans or try to. Please! So now you know and I love it for I am part of them now, a dream come true for me and my precious all for the spider demons to rule all! I'm glad Big Sister and selfish parents die for a cause over nothing in their lives!"

Kate uses her sword of winds to send Lilly flying to the wall really hard, but she gets back on her many feet's quickly to join the battle besides Widow too.

"Looks like we got ourselves so excurses to be done here."

"I do believe you're right, my Queen."

"You're sick, you know that, Lilly!? So what if it did happen? That doesn't mean you can kill those who wouldn't allow you to do anything you wanted to do, and you sister was a good mother to Billy and Lully 'til the very end! So let's end this already!"

"This should be fun."

Long Legs gather all of the spider demons to join in battle next to Widow and Spider Lilly too. As Charles, Genma, and Kate does the same leaving Morrison to do his part to tare the place down somewhere in the room.

"Here we go then, Kate, do your stuff."

"Right. From Widow while saving Dante."

Widow powers up to finally put her powers to full strength with her army aiding her also Lilly ready to test herself out in her new body.

"If it's a fight you all want, it's a fight you will all get. Charge!"

All of them go head out for everyone else still alive can do was watch and hope that they'll be saved.

"Run!"

Genma, Kate, and Charles go running to the spider demons and they all started to fight allowing Morrison to pass through them all and looks around for anything to destroy the old shelter from the inside out for it won't be easy to do for Lilly was about to get him but Long Legs stops her in time.

"Leave him."

"But he's getting away."

"He's right, Lilly, stay on your toes for once. Let's just take care of the three that are the strongest ones first, then Dante, then everyone else at the end."

Lilly bows to Widow for an order to be taken care of.

"Yes, my Queen, let's do this."

For the battle finally started for Billy and Lully watched, as Billy tries to get him and sister out however Lully just couldn't watch others to die or run away anymore for they had to do something with or without their powers.

"Come on, Lully, we got to escape while we still-"

"No!"

Lully slaps Billy's hand away from her for she looked serious.

"No? What do you mean no?"

"Brother, I'm tired of hiding, running away, and not doing anything while others die. No more of that! I want to protect our friends for who needs family if people who save us are our very own? We can't let others be killed because of this therefore we're fighting back."

Lully grabs hold of the broken torch for she lights it back up with fire again to fight.

"But we don't have any powers."

"Staying strong together is what makes us stronger, not the Alpha-O-Lite. We can do so much more and I want to, Brother, I know you can to."

"Hey… Hey yeah, you're right!"

"Oh, you."

Billy grabs hold of a sword and trades with Lully to fight off all the spiders to save the others' lives in time.

"Why not? I do want to see Aunty Lilly go down, don't you?"

"Yep, she's no longer with us I'm afraid just a scary monster."

They both laughed together.

"Next time, Lully, if I try being a coward, just hit me. I guess you do things better than me being a punching bag. Not anymore though so let's do our best."

"Of course, ready?"

"You bet. Let's get them!"

Both Billy and Lully stay together as they go charging and attacking the spiders in their way one at a time. For Billy isn't as bad using a torch lid up to put some on fire and for Lully to pierce her way through them one by one. Genma sees the two kids fighting well but can't beat them all at a time so he goes all out aiding them turning all the spiders into aches for them to be amazed by his skills.

"Sorry, you two thought you can use some back up."

"Sure, you're with Kate and Dante?"

"You better believe it."

One spider demon comes up from behind Billy but Lully gets it from the back in time killing it.

"Nice hit, Lully."

"Thanks."

Lully smiles as she, Billy, and Genma continued stopping the rest before they can reach to the hostages. Kate had no problem slicing, blowing away, and putting on fire for the other spider demons 'for she still hates bugs' really fast and quick on her reflexes to avoid or dodge them fast that she can do this. Soon Long Legs appears with more of them not enough for Kate to stop in time to reach to Dante.

"Crap…"

"Dinner!"

Once Long Legs gave a command, they all gang up on Kate until Charles blows them all away with two of his shot guns in seconds leaving Long Legs left standing.

"Charles!"

"Forget about me, Ms. Kate, I'll be fine! You do what must be done while I hold this last pest off!"

"But-!"

Long Legs use his webs to hold Charles down just enough to strike him, but he tries using them to pull the demon to him of a deadly game of tag-a-war, Kate sees that he'll be alright.

"Go now!"

Kate moves forward as both Charles and Long Legs go a deadly game to combat fighting at one another hard. For Kate seeing Dante close by to aid him and fight again, she runs to him but tons of spider webs were all over the floor by walking in them feels like being a field of weeds all over and getting lost.

"Ah, Jesus Christ! As if this area can't get any grosser here!"

Afraid to go through she sees more spider demons surrounding Dante's body and some near her. In rage she has to do this so she goes up to one to send one flying all over the place while being burned alive. Leaving the rest to be afraid allowing Kate to go in running and slicing all the way through them and tons of cob webs out of her way screaming too over the grossness she has to indoor long enough to reach to Dante which she does in seconds.

"Alright, I made it."

Kate started butting Dante down carefully and put his body down on the floor gently. In the background of the room Morrison kept on walking around looking until he started feeling water drops coming from the ceiling above him so grabs a long stick and started pocking all the way to where the water was that might be able to shut down the place for good; as Genma, Billy, and Lully all fought their way from the spider armies they reach to the hostages to save that's when Spider Lilly steps in to eat her family and kill anyone who stands in her way.

"Rats, give your aunty the kiss of death!"

Lully blocks Lilly's legs with her staff leaving Billy to whack her in the face with the fire still lid up which right now she's in pain.

"Ow! Ah, damn it! My Face! You just burn my new face! Ow!"

"Serves you right after many years of touchier aunty, payback time."

Lilly was mad now about to strike but Genma steps in slamming her to the ground really hard though she wasn't down for the count just yet.

"I got her; you two go free the people right away!"

"Come on, Brother!"

Billy gives Genma the thumbs up to beat Spider Lilly for good.

"Go get her, man."

Billy catches up with Lully as they begin untying the people one at a time leaving Genma to face against Lilly for two bigger demons standing against each other to fight to the death.

"Let's go, lady, just you and me!"

"So you think the likes of you can stop a powerful demon like me who works for Queen Black Widow? Try me then!"

Genma roars loudly with Spider Lilly making her first moves at him by tackling and stabbing him with her sharp long legs as the roll all over the ground trying to hold their guard up, Lilly then tries biting hi with her venom but misses for Genma to get away from to head butt her mouth up for her fangs to be destroyed. Allowing Genma to kick her hard follow by a powerful burning claw for Lilly to jump up on the ceilings to save herself while avoiding Genma fire blasts at her; so Genma jumps up whacking Lilly back down trying to stomp her only for her spiky fur to protect herself like a shield that weaken Genma's foot a bit to lose balance and for Lilly to shoot web at his face and pushes him to the wall, clawing back and forth with her sharp claws all over his body really fast. Giving Genma a chance to fire another fire attack on her but she dodges that one allowing Genma to use both his arms to grab hold of Lilly's two legs and pulls them right out by throwing one back stabbing her to the chest and was about to do again for another, only for her to grab hold of in time to avoid death. For she was still alive and madder than ever pulling the other right out of her body no problem.

"You! You ruined my body!"

Now the two go head to head monster-like combat on each other from web shooting to fire power until one of them was the last one standing for this won't be so easy for Genma to stop. Back with Kate she tries waking Dante up as she feels his pulse with no heart beat all because of the spider demon's venom still in his body and she had to do something fast to save his life. 'Not knowing he's still alive in a deep sleep'.

"Come on, Kate, think! You're human and part angel with powers who can fight and weird stuff to do who needs to find a way to save one half man and demon from the poison. But what!?"

When Kate clenches her hands to a fist, she senses more power within her for she feels half her body was healing, she was healing herself. She figures it all out that she has healing powers from within knowing it might save Dante's life.

"I'll be… Well, in that case."

Kate uses her healing powers on Dante by placing her hands on his body to recover him, then she tries using CPR with it by pressing on his chest many times and using mouth to mouth to blow air into him for it was slowly working as all the deadly venom drains inside of Dante and into Kate's mouth. It had no affect to her at all for Dante was recovering very well looking normal again, once that was all done Kate started spitting so much venom liquid out of her mouth for it tasted so bad.

"Ah, sick man!"

Kept on spiting many of them out.

"It worked, I saved him. I take it this is what venom tastes? Gross! Taste like pee!"

After all of that, Kate smiles seeing Dante alright which only leaves for her and him to finish Widow off together once and for all for she waits for him to wake up in time.

"And now we wait…"

Kate sees tons of tiny spiders coming at her, where she dodges them all in time seeing that Widow was ready to fight for it all came out of her behind.

"So you freed Dante? No matter, I can still stop the two of you right here."

"Think again!"

Kate fires another twister wind and fire mix together at Widow, but with on hand pushes it away from her showing how powerful she was seeing how boring that attack was against her.

"Boring… Come on, girl, I know I can beat you just give me a fair fight please. I'll try starting you up."

Widow fires another army of tiny spiders at Kate for her to dodge many times and slice them up all at once for her to out run too.

"Okay, please tell me I'm not seeing this spider queen shooting live spiders out of her ass?"

Kate stops them all flying out from being blown away or burned up quickly, soon going straight at Widow to strike her down. She starts spraying venom at of her mouth but was lucky to dodge that, Kate finally goes up stabbing her twice with no affect for Widow started walking normally for Kate pulls one out to go for the head only for her legs to cut her down where she gets away from with her weapons, Widow comes from behind fast to bite Kate in the neck thinking that she has won, but she laughs.

"What? How this possible?"

"Don't know either, all I know is that I'm different from the rest of a rare angel only half in my family who has no affect by poison to my body. Want to know what else is funny? I just found out myself just now."

Widow tries clawing Kate down, only to be blocked by the twin swords for they push hard to break through for Widow's legs pushes one sword out of Kate's hands. But dodges the rest right where she wants her to be.

"I guess I have to go with plan b instead."

Widow uses her webs to tie Kate down again only it was so strong and the lines were very thick to cut anything in half tightly or cuts their bodies painfully. For Kate couldn't break free or reach her swords out as Widow climbs up to the ceiling hanging Kate good like a real spider tapping its meals in her web where she can finally finish her off; Kate tries calling out for Dante but with no luck at all no matter what she does.

"No, this is bad. Really bad… Dante! Wake up, Dante! Hurry it up already and save me! I'm in danger here and can't beat her without you! Dante!"

Widow smiles wicked and laughs joyfully knowing that no one or being can't stop her at all. She slowly goes up to Kate while the webs cuts her one by one while healing herself a little with no good being in danger. Widow started singing as the last thing Kate will ever hear.

"The itsy, bitsy, spider, this human will soon be dead. The itsy, bitsy, spider, BIT OFF THE HUMAN'S HEAD!"

"Eat me!"

Kate spits Widow in the face not caring for that at all.

"I was just planning to, my dear. Can you already tell that no one not even you can't stop me? Sparda couldn't but imprison me, he was weak and so is his son! Once I feast on your soul and flesh, the other three will be joining as the two children shall be put out of their misery fast, I shall rule this world for my rules to be made for the better."

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"Really? Then why are you shaking?"

"I'm afraid of bugs, but not of losing and never again being weak not to help. Like Billy and Lully are doing, I want to do the same thing for Dante! I'm afraid of not being strong and learning about my Mom's past from my own Dad hiding from me which I won't give up on! So if you think you'll win to rule all worlds and this one think again."

Widow pulls the lines tighter on Kate's body for it hurts her, she tries being strong from the pain too.

"Well, my dear, I'll be sure to put that on your grave stone once I finish eating you whole."

Just before Widow could eat up Kate, her body started to glow again only being angry at her for her energy destroys the webs freeing her pushes Widow down like a magnetic force 'as of right now she has no control over herself like she was a different person'. Widow was down and Kate felt faint and about to fall allowing the spider queen to finish her quickly.

"Ha! Nice try for once, too bad you wasted it for me to finish you!"

Out of nowhere tons of gun shots hits Widow hard non-stop with many bullet holes from her body and bleeding hard as someone catches Kate in time too.

"Damn it… Who dares shoot me? Who I say!?"

"Yo!"

"You!"

By Widow's surprise who was standing before her was Dante back to his normal self and awaken with both his weapons out and ready to fight also saved Kate in time for she wakes up not remembering what she just did just now but just sees Dante holding her.

"Dante…?"

"Hey, Sleepy Beauty, miss me?"

Dante puts Kate down gently for she was speechless, happy, sad, scared, and a but mad at Dante all at once that she had to punch him many times to the chest showing that she was worried about him but afraid to show it. Somehow Dante knew Kate's starting to like him more and she was crying a little.

"You stupid idiot! I came all this way to save you and the others and this is what I get in return!? That wasn't like you trying to die on me! And for me to save your life! Don't do that again and making me feel like I was about to die! You hear me, Dante!?"

Dante stops her by grabbing her arm and rubbing it gently.

"Sorry about that. You must have been through a lot to get here, you okay, babe?"

"Other than some cuts on me."

"More like dozen of them because of this bug bitch there."

"I recovered a little. I save your life with those powers I discovered too you know."

"Oh, really?"

Dante smiles at Kate.

"Dante?"

"Look, Kate, you did really great even with my weapons you use to make your way through, you're getting stronger I see."

"Am I?"

Dante grabs both Angi and Rudra and gives Kate to hold on to them.

"You even use the ones that I made them shut up too. Ha!"

"I ain't lying about it, we make a great team."

Dante and Kate just started staring at each other for they are stronger together and Kate has become a great fighter too. With Morrison kept on digging deeper as fast as he could, along with Billy and Lully freeing all the people in time who know away out for them to escape from.

'Hurry, go to the next room on the far left down there to get out safely!"

"Get going!"

All the maids and bodyguard all get out of the broken down shelter in time unharmed too for the brother and sister did something special today without their powers and were very happy about it.

"That everyone, Lully?"

"We got them all out safely, Brother!"

They hugged each other for they can only wait for the rest to finish their job.

"Let's hope the rest will win for us to get out of here alive."

"But where would we go to?"

"I wish I knew where."

After a very tough struggle between and Genma and Spider Lilly going all out and almost completely drained from their powers, it gives Lilly a chance to finish him.

"You're mine now-!"

She couldn't move for some reason again and again, for Genma melted half her four legs down like a toy being melt for it was hard for Lilly to get up or move at all.

"No! No! What the hell have you done to me!?"

Genma pushes Lilly down covered in tons of webs all over her body unable to get out of letting Genma to use the final attack to end Lilly for good.

"Finding a way to slow you down so I can finally do this easily."

Genma launches his fiery fists directly at Spider Lilly where her entire body goes up in flames causing her to be burned all over from her flesh being burned badly and screaming painfully for no matter what she try to do she couldn't put herself out and not enough water to do the job. For Billy and Lully watched along with Charles for his fights stops seeing Long Legs stopping too that all of the armies have been stopped or killed by all of them.

"How can we lose? This isn't happening!"

Dante fires another round at Long Legs and cutting/burning few of his legs off and started bleeding badly.

"Too bad, pal, it is happening. Live with it."

Widow gets both Dante and Kate's attention for she tries summoning her men together to help her win.

"I'm not alone to lose to you freaks! Spiders, attack-! What?"

Widow turns around see, Billy and Lully fighting back, her army of spider demons dead, Long Legs injured, Spider Lilly being burned alive, and all of the people gone with nothing left from her to do for Long Legs makes a break for it.

"Wait, Long Legs, don't leave me! I order you not to leave your queen behind! Come back here!"

"Forget it, we loss it's all over! You're on your own I'm afraid!"

Long legs drags his body with blood all over as he leaves underground from the pipes to outside the building. As Charles sees that the battle is over he puts his weapons away and joins with Genma, Billy, and Lully only to see Spider Lilly's body to finally be put down hard from the flames and her voice calmly goes down for her entire body and her face was a mess, with nothing left but a burned out demon body over cooked. Now it was both Dante and Kate's turn to end the rest together as a team.

"No! I can't lose! I was about to change this world for the better!"

"Yeah, and look what happen? Your loss."

Dante gets out his sword as Kate gets out hers.

"Shall we, mid' lady?"

"I don't see the harm in it. Let's!"

Widow tries making her escape in time from the ceiling by jumping up and climbing her way out.

"Forget this; I have to retreat for the time being!"

Dante however punches her hard to drop down, so she tries firing her webs to cut Dante but he destroys some and Kate uses Agni and Rudra to blow some at her trapping Widow from her own weapon with no way out of it and cutting her badly Dante appears in front of her and Kate by his side.

"Sorry, titty long stockings, time to say your prays. For after what you and Lilly has done to Billy and Lully's lives, you two should be out of the pictures right away."

Dante throws Widow up with his sword slicing her in half of bit from her body allowing Kate with her Angel Sword to finish the job.

"This one's for the kids and using humans to make themselves into monster! _Oh, by the God's oath, hear thy cry! Lend me your spirits of the fallen to bring down thee wicked before my hand of my blade of the five elements of life itself! Genbu of Earth, Byakko of Wind, Seriyu of Water, Suzaku of Fire, and Life of Spirit plus Heart! For the selfish deeds you committed, I hear by sentence you by death for once you came! Amen!"_

Kate whips out a powerful slash right into Widow of the beam-like wave cutting the spider demon leader into tiny piece of the ray of light shows that she's dead for good.

"Jackpot!"

The light gets brighter by the second causing Queen Black Widow to fade away slowly from her last dying words.

"No! I was suppose to be invisible…!"

Soon the bright light fades away for Queen Black Widow or her spider demons were no more as the wind powers of Alpha-O-Lite goes back inside Billy and Lully's body's back the way it belongs in. With Kate and Dante cleaning up the mess, Genma, Charles, Billy, and Lully all join together for it was a close call in saving the human world in time.

"Master Billy. Ms. Lully. Thank heavens you're alright."

Billy and Lully runs up to Charles.

"Charles!"

"Great job! We still can't believe you're really a police man disguise as a butler."

"Well, I have good talents to my skills that are for sure."

"Hey, you guys are alright!"

The two then run up to both Kate and Dante, happy to see them all fine.

"Glad to see you two alright as well. You saw us?"

"I guess you guys can fight in your own will after all."

"So this that Widow Lady's long gone, what about the Alpha-O-Lite powers of theirs?"

Both the kids show them that it's still within them.

"Thought it gone, but nope it's all still inside of us."

"Guess good, besides finding more about my Mom's past and finding April Star, we got ourselves four more Alpha-O-Lites to hunt down to save."

"Before it falls into the wrong hands? Sounds like fun."

Dante already loves the sound of that hunting to do. Genma goes back to his armor form for Charles shakes each other's hands.

"Well, Master Genma, you have done very well and thank you so much in protecting the children for me."

"It's no problem, Charles, glad that this whole nightmare's over."

Before they can all leave the place for good, Morrison was still missing only to complete pocking through the ceiling where finally he made it through the missing water of the pipes being clog where he sets it off for tons of water pressure breaking through which worked. He started running away from it.

"Hey, where were you, Morrison?"

"Hey, Dante! Glad to see everyone's safe, now let's get out of here before the place over floods!"

He kept on running until he got out as everyone sees the place was about to be filled by tons of water.

"Okay, he wasn't joking about shutting the place down. So let's get out of here!"

Morrison runs out first, follow by Genma with both Billy and Lully holding on to him for their lives who can run fast for his fire won't go out, Kate tries running but was so tired so Dante rushes by her side to aid her out, and last Charles follows from behind. For the water raises up inside the old place for everything and the dead spider demon left over's to be drown away from the strong current. All seven of them race to the exit in time before the water came crash hard for the old hide out goes down being destroyed all the way to the ground; as them and all of the hostages sees all the water flowing down the stream again for the forest to have something to be reborn once again also the left over bodies being swept away and some left out. For all the people cheered now that they're free and never like working with Madame Lilly to begin with. Genma put both Billy and Lully down on the ground.

"You two okay?"

"Yes we are."

Lully smiles and Billy is amazed of Genma's powers.

"So you go back to this after you fight? So cool, you're all fire."

"And a good demon too. Don't worry; I'll always watch your backs if you like."

"We would like that."

Dante wasn't happy for what Morrison just did.

"Really? Did you have to take the place apart with water?"

"In case anything like this happens again I didn't want to take any chances. Also, you're welcome for saving you in there."

"Whatever."

"Which reminds me, where does the water go to?"

On the other side of the area for Jason to watch half of it from the bridge and got wet from the oncoming current of water flowing down the stream, he can already tell what has happen which was a bit of good news but not so happy about it for he was so soaked.

"I hate him sometimes…"

With some spider demon's body parts all over the wood were the only ones left, so was the burned body of Spider Lilly which some how she was still alive about to attack again right at Billy and Lully.

"Brother!"

"She's still alive!?"

Spider Lilly was much burned badly and very weak but she was mad to do what she can to avenge Queen Black Widow since her dreams are all destroyed.

"You… You rats… destroyed everything I cherished and created… All gone! You… You will all pay! Die!"

Before Spider Lilly could strike them, a powerful gunshot was shot to her chest making a huge hole from it making her stop as another shot blows her head up which finally kills her for good all thanks to Charles. As Billy and Lully stomp her remaining body hard like a real bug she was.

"Looks like this over for her this time."

"Yes, Brother, it finally is."

"Nice one, Charles!"

Charles blows his two shot guns for the smoke to clear for he still has it in him and Morrison was glad that he was there to help out.

"I see you still got it in you, Charles."

"All in a day's work I can finally report back to head quarters and I think those two are in good hands."

"Is that so?"

Both Kate and Dante walk up to the two men.

"Wait, Charles, you still haven't told me how you know demons so much. Also your alchemy powers my Dad does some of it, so how are you?"

Charles stood silently to finally answer Kate's question, however he acts like he's cool for someone so old to tell his secrets to anyone else.

"Well… I just go way back in my police career to know these things and stopping demons really. Nothing to it."

Charles just laughs leaving Kate back to square one again.

"Oh, I give up!"

Morrison had something to tell to Dante.

"Hey, Dante thanks for saving the day the last minute and all but…"

"But what?"

"This mess and breaking a dam-like underground hidden waters coming out's going to coast this next payment from some you'll be getting."

"Seriously? I got so much to owe back to Lady since she won't leave me alone!"

"Well, that's what you get too. You also have ones to deal with along the way."

"But I'll go bankrupt!"

"Another reason why you got Kate to join you and others."

"Morrison!"

Kate goes up to Dante to give him back Agni and Rudra after using it in battle.

"Here, Dante, you probably once these back."

Kate hands Dante the twin swords.

"You weren't so bad using them today."

"And I thought I was only good for some myself."

Dante grabs Kate hugging her making her blush too.

"Dante…?"

"Thank you. You were great, maybe now we'll hang out more often besides missions."

"I guess we can."

Kate couldn't help by smile, seeing how she and Dante are getting along so well.

"I also take it you'll sing time to time? Maybe for me too? I was thinking you should play on your guitar of Led Zeppelin – 'Stairway to Heaven' maybe?"

"I'll think about it. But for right now I'll still what I do best."

Kate then feels Dante rubbing her butt making her pull away from him.

"Ah, Dante!"

Kate starting to laugh and soon Dante was too for a beginning of a bit of romance for them.

"I see you're laughing."

"Not that, I'm laughing when you said to Widow during the final blow you call her 'titty-long stockings', I like that."

The two laughed for Genma, Charles, and Morrison to smile. As Charles calls for back-up to pick up remaining parts for research and getting everyone back home safely, Billy and Lully want to more than stand by to help out Dante more often and Charles knows it with his help for them and for the team.

"Have I got plans for you two."

Deeper in the woods, the injured Long Legs got away from everyone in time feeling bad for leaving his leader dead behind. He soon senses another being of the strange girl who was watching from afar to report to as he begs to her on what just happened.

"Well, look has come crawling back. Or more like ragging his ass back."

"Please… Please help me…"

"Why should I? You were the one who ran away with your buddies wanted help but you refuse to."

"But they were… Too powerful… Son of Sparda, a human girl with powers, a fire demon, and lots more…"

"I take it that they have the two who have one power from the Alpha-O-Lite as well? I guess its back to the old drawing board since we still got one ourselves with three more out there we need to obtain. Somehow Master Lushfel won't be pleased about this. As for you, bug."

"Please take me back to Master… I'll do better next time."

"Ah, no. I'm afraid you're no long in good shape to do anything, so I'll be nice to end your suffering quickly."

The girl jumps off of the tree laughing historically with her voice changing and somehow growing taller about to kill Long Legs for good as he tries limping for his life.

"No! Don't do this! Don't-!"

A giant foot that looks like a shape of a monster stomps Long Legs to death with green guts pouring out killing him. For the girl looks normal again wiping the remaining spider parts off her boots.

"Stupid move to do there, ruining my favorite boots because of it."

The girl remembers the time for she didn't want to be late to be in.

"I better getting moving for the meeting back at the base. Would be a good chance to tell Master Lushfel what just happen tonight, for I know he'll be very please and so will April. This should be fun having new enemies in our way."

The girl creates a dimensional hole out of nowhere and goes to return and report back to her boss for there are more enemies besides herself and April Star working for him. The next day all was normal again: with Charles earning a metal for heroic saving for both Billy and Lully and stopping demons with Lilly too also saving many lives for the two are living with him also willing to help out with Dante and Kate in any way they can; all the hostages went back home getting better jobs in their life time for now on with the two owning all of Lilly's money to have a better life. While the two brother and sister learn how to control their special powers once in a while as well as Charles helping out in watching the two kids sometimes. Morrison got some payment for the people to do research on the body parts of the spider demons while paying for some things from Dante. Kate hangs out with him more often, and Jason knew that all will go well at the end so did Patty and Genma was liking the job already.

During another working hours for Jason 'with Patty helping out along with Lully and Billy too becoming new friends to her', Dante was enjoying his pizza while reading everything in the newspaper again.

"So much for mess up humans in summoning demons including Queen Black Widow's rampage thanks to me."

"Idiot, Dante, you almost made my daughter worry that you weren't going to wake up. When I said you can be by her side in making her happy, I didn't mean doing the opposite."

"Please don't tell me you're mad for another due pay I still owe you?"

Jason whacks Dante with an empty bottle not hurting him at all.

"Not ever close. Kate's happy with you around so don't mess with her feelings."

"I won't, she's too sexy to be sad forever from her life."

"So you know?"

"So far…"

Patty comes up with the empty tray to refill another one from Jason.

"I say you have to tell Kate all about it, Mr. Jones, for her sake and Dante's too."

"Patty makes a good point really, you should."

"Coming from a man who has new members in his group? Even children with the legendary powers?"

"A weird bunch for that old man to keep around, but we have to get more to save."

"Just watch yourself."

Patty looks at Lully and Billy seem to be very helpful at times with her or just lending Kate hand.

"So the brother and sister with the Alpha-O-Lite of wind standing before us… Sure is something else."

"Tell me about it."

Patty gets Lully and Billy's attention to help her out with another order.

"Hey, you guys! More drinks to serve and clean up the place, let's go!"

"Coming, Patty!"

Lully and Billy go up to Patty to serve more things to the costumers, Billy seems to be acting funny towards Patty since they met earlier today.

"Brother? Brother are you alright?"

"Oh, Lully. I'm fine, it just that girl…"

"You mean Patty Lowell daughter of Nina Rogue? She sure looks like a good friend to get along with."

Billy was all bright and red all over his face meaning he might have a big crush on her.

"Yeah, Patty a good friend…"

Lully couldn't help but smile that her brother Billy might have found someone special to him. All the three kids continue working which makes Dante wonder where Kate so to be safe 'and not to get hurt again' he ask Jason.

"Say, Jason, you seen Kate anywhere?"

"You'll soon see."

On the stage in the bar everyone claps and cheers for the lights to be on for someone to perform, it was Kate sitting on the chair with her guitar in her hands about to play and sing to everyone, and for Dante to watch it all.

"Kate?"

Kate talks in the microphone.

"Hi, you guys. How's it going? Yes I am here tonight to perform a song I made up… Okay, maybe a little I did come up with the words to it from a good song from a rock band that I just had to sing about so please enjoy it."

Kate plays her guitar well from the song like from 3 Doors Down – 'The Road that I'm on' but in her version was the different words to it and acoustic version as she plays while singing.

Kate singing: Meet a being name Dante one known guy

Hunting down the demons otherwise

Appearing right before us yes we got a very tough man

Carrying with him are two things that crush

Doing this all fast and quickly rush

With his Rebellion and Ebony & Ivory oh what a big plan

Dante will never let you down he'll come and save us around

Slashing demons in two, blasting them through to the ground

Born as a half human and a half demon himself

From his mother and Sparda that's right who else?

And allies on his side to come and go such as Lady and Trish

Saving the two own worlds and getting things done fast

Trying to move on from away the lost Vergil so far from the past

Dante will never let you down he'll come and save us around

Slashing demons in two, blasting them through to the ground

Saving the two own worlds and getting things done fast

Trying to move on from away the lost Vergil so far from the past

Dante will never let you down he'll come and save us around

Slashing demons in two, blasting them through to the ground

After the song was over, everyone stood silent for they loved it then all gave a big cheer to her all over the bar that she was that good and a great singer too. For Patty, Billy, Lully, of course Jason loving it, and Dante was stunned by both Kate's loving singing voice and beauty she has that he's really falling for her.

"Yep, still got it from Ellia's side. Am I right, Dante?"

"Yeah, I know. She's a beauty."

Jason grabs Dante by the shirt reminding him over and over again about being careful to his only daughter shaking him back and forth while yelling random things, but he didn't listen just stared at Kate was the only thing on his mind for she sees him watching her. As she waves to him back with a big smile on her face the way he likes it.

"Things keep getting better and better for me, strange seeing Dante the only person making me smile so much. That guy's something else that's for sure."

*Mission Complete!

'Oh, just so you guys know… That last song there I did get some from 3 Doors Down but made up the words to it alright for all of you Anime, Devil May Cry fans, and for Reuben Langdon too for fun. So I hope you all like this one with more to come of course.' ^_^


	5. Being Targeted

Devil May Cry: the Animated Series 2: Light and Darkness

By Tayla Drago

Lechers, what are they? Where do they come from? And why have they come to human world in the first place? It says that anyone or any living being that have powers but be cursed or have problems with it over dos you turning your entire body, mind, heart, or soul that can create something inhuman that's unreal in any other worlds to ever to exist. For it happen to an Shadow Warrior name Lushfel who became no longer a Shadow Demon 'after the big war between Shadow Demons and Angels', he became a monster. Leaving his wife, along with his daughter and son to suffer for he create a different world of power for the real Lushfel was long gone into the Lecher King – enemy to both Sparda and Ellia Jones 'aka Susan Star the Star Warrior'. Still, the reason why Lushfel became different was still unknown…

For the enemies behind the hunting of the other Alpha-O-Lites 'along with both Billy and Lully' are known as Lecher demons working for a group called, the Nine Primarchs , to always get the job done their way:

Lushfel, King of the Lecher Demons – leader of the group with his body really long, cover in black, big purple like bat wings, longer arms with long claws, long legs, long horns on his head, purple and silver stripes on his body, and one red eye.

Aeon, Demon of Chaos – Lushfel's faithful but mysterious partner appears as a human man and his true form a devil. With light brown skin, glasses, long white hair in a ponytail, wearing a white suit-like tuxedo, and heavy jacket in his human form; in his devil true form long pointy ears, white hair, blue markings on his face, white wings, long boots, grey gloves, and wears an army-like outfit.

April Star – Jason's older sister who turned against the human's to become smart in her work and half demon powers within her.

Chimera, King of the Creation Beings – Maker of Chimeras with three heads (lion, snake, and goat), wings of a dragon, body of a four legged gorilla and strength of it with speed, claws of an eagle, armor of a armadillo, and a tail of a wolf

Professor Eye, the Madman – Chimera's partner on the research in working together who was human with long blonde hair, glasses, white lab coat, wears all black underneath, one demon eye he has for power and carrying a weapon-like gun of deadly chemical injection to put into the body.

Vega, the Blue Hunter – a sword master who looked human, with demon power within from someone who use to be alive with white hair hold back up, heavy black coat, blue pants, wears white gloves, has a blue scarf on his arm, and carries a long sword with him.

Terror, the Ugly Lecher Warrior – a female member and fighter of the Lecher demons with her eyes closed, no mouth but does speak, longer body with longer arms with sharp claws, long legs, a tail as a whip, covered in white with red, black, and blue coloring in some parts on her body, and tentacles poking out of her body.

Derek Stewart and Gator – two beings that are stronger when working together for Derek appear to be a human boy with black hair, pointy ears, black collar, black suit, black boots, metal chains area his body, and wings of a bat as Gator was his Shadow Puppet Demon who was all black and gray of a devil appearances with red eyes, claws, sword of his arms, horns, and controls shadows of its surroundings.

And last Christy, the Two Headed Giant - a strange girl 'who appears to look like a human' with blonde short hair, long black gloves, a black dress with wings from the back, a black collar, and long leather high heel boots but in her demon form appear to be a giant goat with teeth, sharp horns, muscle of a body, big hands, feet, long lizard-like tail, and wings.

Somewhere on a island looking like a wonderful area with a huge mansion that on the inside of it has freaky things like being in a nightmare or inside the demon's real body all around the places, walls, and much more that its alive. After April's mission which she short of completed has been training well at the same time working on things for her master really hard knowing that she'll get back those that tried to stop her, then enters Christy coming in the room to inform her to join in the meeting in a few minutes. For she acted so cheerful but very deadly as April's always serious about things or getting things done right away.

"Hiya, April."

April stopped training with her sword in the training room seeing Christy looking at her.

"What do you want now, Christy? As if I should ask you that."

"It's time."

"For the meeting with Master Lushfel?"

"Oh, yes. You, me, and all the gang coming in together for a nice chit chat."

April gets clean up quickly and all dress to be ready to go for she walks out of the room first to join with Lushfel with Christy following her from behind.

"Let us be on our way then."

For every room inside the entire mansion was filled with strange things, weapons, art work, a room of lab things, dark rooms, jail cells, with guards bringing someone in chains with its face covered up with the two girls, and tons of armies of Lecher Demons. The demons created by Lushfel as their king for something changing a Shadow demon into something new and deadly; they are filled with anger with their souls, who eat humans, destroy them even demons, some can fly, others can crawl, walk normally, jump really high, run really fast, use magic, weapons, can fight, and looking like odd aliens. In many shapes and sizes to serve, protect, and willing do or die for their king no matter what.

As Christy, April, and the two guard Lechers walk down with the prisoner where the room where Lushfel awaits the two that finally arrive to the meeting. Along with other Lecher demons, Aeon, Chimera, Eye, Vega, Terror, Derek, and Gator are all gathered for their leader and report in so far for their upcoming plans that must be done no matter what.

"Master Lushfel! We two of the Nine Primarchs have arrived as you request, sir!"

Christy bows to Lushfel as he sits in his high chair, so did April for he speaks.

"And our guest too?"

"Right here and being herself again."

One of the Lechers removes the bag off of the prison who appears to be a young girl who was very quiet, yet listens well, but looked really sad from the inside. Who look like in her young teens, had long white silvery hair, white pale skin, black wings sticking out of her back, purple eyes that looked hypnotizes, and wearing a blue dress like she was a slave, for what reason does Lushfel want for a girl-like demon or creature? For the meeting begins.

"Then let us begin the meeting."

All eight of the solders and Lecher demons salute to Lushfel all together.

"We the Lechers shall prevail in our goal! In the name of Master Lushfel himself!"

Lushfel stood out his hand to keep silence as the meeting starts. Somewhere at Jason's home/bar place, he wakes up after over sleeping during clean up duty realizing he had more than just a dream just now. More like a nightmare coming back to him during his war times and another with Ellia's past that he had trouble not remembering also worried about Kate learning the truth anytime now.

"Not again… Kate. Ellia."

Level#5: 'Being Targeted'

With Jason tries to pull himself together by washing his face with water, breathing calmly, and looking into the mirror seeing the nightmare that happen sometime ago was only the beginning about to happen. He tries coming in two when Patty comes in the room calling his name.

"Mr. Jones! Excuse me, Mr. Jones!"

He turns around and seeing Patty.

"Oh, yes Patty?"

"Ah, are you feeling alright? You sick?"

"I'm fine really."

"If you say so… Look I'm almost done mopping the place and both Billy and Lully are all done doing the things you told them to do today."

"Done already?"

"I know, right? They enjoy helping out."

Jason sees how both Billy and Lully love to work around the bar and all no matter what. After they were rescued by Dante and Kate saving them, they join their team wanting to do more liking helping out others in trouble from demons and doing something like Patty almost; also living with Charles as their guardian along with aiding Dante time to time as a cop. For he and Patty were amazed seeing the two kids always working hard from stacking things to dusting so fast.

"All the different liquor bottles have been stacked, Jason."

"Along with the surrounding rooms being dusted away as well, Jason."

Billy and Lully smiled for they loved working hard as they high five each other too making a peace sign from their hands. Leaving the other two speechless.

"Told you so."

"Well, ah… Nicely done? I think?"

Jason and Patty soon went back to work and the other two as well, with Billy still staring at the lovely Patty mopping the floors good to get them clean from all the dirt for his sister can tell what's going on with him that made Lully seem happy for him.

"Oh, Billy…"

Somewhere down town, Dante was hanging out to enjoy his strawberry sundaes that he loves getting from Fredi's place the restaurant he owns and good friends with him, Morrison, and Jason who has the best place ever to eat. For Fredi knows Dante that he enjoys serving him at times or owes him pay back of the tab along with his worker servant Cindy who serves Dante the treats well and at times her 'now' boyfriend Isaac comes around hanging with his girl but only he knows about Dante but the other two; for Dante just got finishing his sundae also paying the tab finally after his last mission to Fredi who just sits back until he leaves for now until next time.

"About time you pay me from your last visit, Dante, thanks for nothing."

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome."

Fredi takes the money off the table.

"You should at least do it more often now and then instead of making me reminding you many times."

"He's right you know. Don't want to get yourself down to the dumps."

Cindy comes up to Dante on her rollerblades and winks at him since they're really good friends.

"That so?"

"So how are you and that girl doing lately?"

"You mean Kate?"

"Well, who else? Jason and I are buddies, remember? He's been telling me a lot about you good or bad. Saying how he's happy seeing his daughter happy in a long time being together. I mean you do like her, right?"

Cindy likes to listen about romances.

"Wow… It's too cute hearing this from a real girlfriend Dante has!"

"Well, I guess you can say that I do have a thing for her. Allowing her to be sexy to me for us to be together. So it's going well for the two of us."

Cindy flicks Dante on the head with her finger.

"Just get your mind out of the gutters sometimes, will you?"

"Cindy, back to work."

"Okay! See you later, Dante."

Cindy goes back to work in the place and Fredi does the same in the kitchen but not before saying one more thing to Dante.

"Do yourself a favor, Dante, if I were you stay with that girl at all times. Kate's a good kid. Never seen her happy since she was with both her mother and father together. You'll thank you later afterwards."

Fredi goes back in the kitchen to work, for Isaac sits next to Dante to hear the latest news from the newspaper about strange new demons appearing lately that has never been seen before, the Lechers. For it were many reasons why Dante was a bit down lately for not knowing on what they are or does Kate either.

"So you know about it too, Isaac?"

"Just a little really. Come on, you can do better in fighting."

"It's more of the whereabouts is the problem of these newer demons coming out of new where, it's easy stopping their destruction and all. You read the paper, you seen what they look like, looking like aliens in many shapes and sizes."

Isaac looks carefully at the today's news topic again.

"Yeah, some look like knights, almost inhuman, squids, animals, and… This is hard to know what's really what."

"Ha, coming from a man I saved his ass from demons once before?"

"Oh, give me a break. I say the two you better deal with this issue."

Dante gets up and leaves.

"We're working on it as we speak. Later."

As Dante walks out, Isaac yells to him from outside the door to say something that he thinks its important to tell him.

"Say when you find out the problem, the four of us should have a double date and go out sometimes!"

Dante puts his hand up while walking in the streets to Isaac that his opinion there's a maybe in the future. Little does Dante know that something or someone hiding in the shadow's watching his every mood for another demon on the loose with an evil grin on his face and his red eyes growing so brightly for he continues following from behind.

While on the streets Kate was working hard playing some music on her guitar for people to enjoy listening to her everyday and give her some money too for she only does it for fun; One of her songs she played was from 'Fuel – Sunburn'. after a few days in hunting down and stopping the unknown Lechers it looks like from there, finding four more Alpha-O-Lite beings, and finding about her mother Ellia's past things will soon get much harder for both Dante, Kate, and the others too knowing what or who they're dealing with. Also Kate wasn't looking to well for her body was cool and yet burning on a nice warm weather today. And she doesn't know why for she seems light headed almost. After she was done performing for everyone on the streets Kate heads home to go to Dante's 'as always' later on today but the two bump into each other already.

"Dante? Oh, hey. I was coming by to see you after my street performing."

"Well, I'm here in the flesh, babe."

Dante checks out Kate's hot new look she was wearing today. Wearing a black tank top that was all the way up for her stomach to be shown, dark blue jeans 'half torn a bit' with her lining of her black thong showing a bit for her jeans being short, short white socks, and a white, gray, and blue sneakers with her black and red color guitar. With Kate's but still sticking out wide from wearing the jeans with the thong lines too she started to blush knowing that what she was wearing was turning Dante on just staring at her so much.

"I see… Ah, Dante?"

"Nice design."

Kate knew it and tries pulls up her pants quickly but just wouldn't hold.

"Oh, please! Don't get any wrong ideas, it was warm today and I felt like wearing this. I was going to go home first to change before I went to see you. But since you showed up I guess it's too late now, isn't it?"

"I kind of find it sexy like that."

"So?"

"Also that thong half showing from your jean just falling down makes it too sexy for my hands to resists from you."

Kate knew what Dante was about to do next so she tries out running him, but he was too good to catch up to her 'knowing she's getting worse not feeling so well right now', he grabs hold of Kate for she tells him to stop.

"No, Dante, not here."

"Yeah, you're right."

Dante carries Kate near a building on the sides where the walls, metal fences, and only a huge metal trash box were the only things in the corner they were in allowing Dante to continue.

"Now where were we…?"

Dante leads his back against the wall while hold Kate by putting his arm around her hold her close to him and puts both of his hands down in Kate's jeans inside rubs and squeezing her 'somewhat' big butt of hers. For no matter what she says, she couldn't help but liking it a bit without admitting it while Dante was doing it for he could already tell.

"Dante… Stop. Please… It's too much for you to keep on touch me there…"

"Maybe that's what happens for eating so much donuts…"

Dante grabs hold of Kate's butt a bit tighter making her feel weird.

"For which I like, your hot ass here turns me on so much not allowing me to stop. When we agree to help out each other you go out with me, from here I can do whatever I like to you."

"Dante, I…"

Dante whispers in Kate's ears making her body shiver again from his voice.

"Relax; I won't let any other jack asses touch your ass but me and only me."

From that sentence that Kate just heard from Dante's mouth, he met every word of it. Then he stops to go back to his place while holding Kate's hand.

"Well, that made me feel better. Let's go, Kate, and hang out like we always do."

"Okay, and what about the weird demons we seen lately?"

"Worry about that later on, need to relax for now."

"If you say so-"

Kate begins seeing blurring things and feeling very hot yet so cold, having trouble breathing, standing up, sweating all over her body, stomach feeling awful inside of her, and was about to fall. In other words, Kate was ill.

"Kate? Kate…? Yo, babe, you feeling alright?"

Dante turns around seeing Kate who's not doing so right.

"Kate?"

"Dante, is it just me or it started feeling so damn hot outside? Huh?"

"Warm and cool today, you sure you're feeling hot?"

Kate tries to hold herself together until she vomits all over then falls down covered in it, Dante rushes to her side.

"Kate? Kate!"

Dante felt her forehead knowing that she was sick and feelings really hot.

"This is just perfect, you're burning up. Got to get her warm up quickly."

Dante carries Kate back to his place and didn't care to be covered in puke just as long as he gets her better. Down the streets he passes by Genma who was just walking on a nice day when he sees the two of them and can tell that something was wrong, of course across from him was Lady about to head up to Dante's place and Ginger watches from above on top of the building.

"Was that Dante carrying Kate?"

Genma heads up to where they were going to see what was happening. Somewhere in the city, the strange demon hiding in the shadows saw the whole things at the same time created tons of mischief's everywhere he goes: from exploding water from the sewers, the electric power pole break down, tons of cars crashing to each other of a big car accident on the streets, or any other things this is what this demon does for a living that can be dumb, crazy, and kind of dangerous sometimes with him around.

Known as the Foiled Fiend who's one of the weakest living demons to ever exist who's only good in making chaos wherever he goes and enjoying it like its part of a game and can escape from anyone trying to stop him because it's nothing but a big coward who always get away from being killed. Fiend's small, red-like devil, a long nose with a black on the top, a freaky grin with teeth, pointed ears, wings to fly and his arms, a devil tail, small feet. For he sees Date 'for what he heard so much about' had a chance to use his sneak skills to stop him.

"Hmm… Well, well, well. What do we have here? That's the devil hunter Dante, son of the Legendary Sparda. Lucky me… For so many crazy mischiefs I do these days, makes me want to do more even bigger one like him."

Fiend begins to fly in the air to follow Dante from above to watch on things until he can make a move for he was more than happy to do it.

"In any case, I might as well follow and soon prepare for my next mischief planning. Goodie!"

A few minutes later back at the home/bar of Jason's, both Nina and Ginger stop by to say hi to him also to tell on what has happen to Kate in coming home so late for her to get really sick. For he was shocked and really worried about his daughter for Patty, Billy, and Lully to hear everything since Jason spoke out so loud to stop them from cleaning up.

"What!? Nina, what are you saying!? What do you mean Kate felt ill? And Dante took her back to his place, why there!?"

"I wish I knew really, I just saw on my way here. Dante look very worried for her."

Patty goes up to her mother.

"Is this true, Mommy? Will she-?"

"Yes it is, Patty. But don't worry Kate's a strong girl. She'll be alright, and you don't have to worry either, Jason, please."

Nina can already tell Jason's stressing out about his daughter being sick and corner about Dante a bit with Ginger worry too but knows that Kate's alright..

"How so!? My poor daughter… I just hope I can get there in time before Dante does something stupid, I won't allow that."

"I doubt it…"

Jason leaves to place as fast as he could to the Devil May Cry building to see if Kate was doing alright and did whatever he could to cure her.

"I better go check! Daddy's coming, sweetie!"

Ginger follows Jason from behind to join him, soon Patty and Nina went after them along with Billy and Lully for the two were confused on what was happening right now.

"Come on, we better go after him."

"Okay."

Patty turns around to tell the two siblings to join her.

"You two coming or what?"

"Sure, Patty!"

Lully and Billy follow Patty to where Dante lives and already Billy was a bit confused on what was happening right now.

"Relax, Billy, I'll explain on the way."

Billy smiles at Patty for he enjoys being around her.

"Thanks."

The three kids follow Jason, Ginger, and Nina to Dante's place while back there he lays Kate on the coach making her comfortable and warm 'after being clean off from the vomit with a towel' as Dante see from taking her tempter that she has a fever that he knows Kate has to take a easy for today by resting, and placing a wet cloth on her forehead to cool off. After all of that, Dante takes a quick shower where Kate finally wakes up for not knowing at first where she was until Dante spoke up.

"Hey, Babe, about time you got up."

"Dante? But where-?"

"Back at my place. I had to clean up a bit, put your clothes in a washer covered up in puke, and you have to stay there and rest. You're too sick to being be worrying. You're sick."

"I'm sick?"

Kate got up to demand why she got herself sick to Dante, but he comes next to her half naked with a towel around him making her blush when seeing him like this.

"Oh, no you don't. Stay in there and get better."

"Ah! Dante!"

"What?"

Dante sees himself having a boner from it was sticking up from his towel for Kate to look away.

"Oh, this? It shows how I'm horny I am around you."

"Oh, God…"

"You like it."

Kate looks under the blankets seeing herself half naked since Dante remove her messy clothes.

"Relax, I only took it off nothing more."

It was a close call for her, that made both of them laugh about it together.

"So why I am here to recover?"

"It's probably for the best; I don't want anyone else getting sick if you're with me."

"I don't know what to say."

"Then don't. I'll be sure you'll get better, well the best way I can really."

Kate felt happy that Dante's by her side until she get better either way for her to smile and for Dante to love seeing that. Soon Jason comes bragging inside making sure that his daughter's alright with Ginger, Nina, Patty, Billy, and Lully after she told the two all about her mother and so on.

"Kate! Kate! I'm here!"

"Oh, no…"

"Great, Daddy issues."

Ginger goes up to Kate first looking worried while licking her hand for she knows she's not doing so well, Kate pats her on the head letting her know that she'll be alright.

"There, there, girl, I'm good."

Jason gets closer to Kate hugging her and crying seeing that's doing just fine.

"Kate, honey. Thank God you're alright from Dante about to do something more dirty, but your Daddy's here to make sure you get better."

Kate punches Jason in the face for she wasn't too happy.

"I'm not a baby anymore, Dad! Get over it!"

Jason was on the floor in pain but only cared for Kate's safety and for treating him badly a bit.

"Ah, Kate… You're supposed to love your daddy here…"

Dante stands next to Kate's side after putting his foot down on Jason head to shut him up.

"Look, Jason, I did what I had to for Kate to get better. You have to relax once in a while."

"But…"

Dante shows Patty, Nina, and Jason that Kate's temperature was a high fever on the thermometer.

"It's nothing but a high fever."

Nina felt Kate's head for she knows a thing or two like a doctor but with some tools she uses.

"Dante's right, Jason, you see? I told you. Kate just has a virus."

"You just need a good resting and all."

"I know Patty, and something I can eat and not puke it out again. So you all came?"

"Yep, just to make sure you get better."

"Both Lully and I will do whatever we can to help."

Patty jumps in next to both Billy and Lully.

"Me too!"

"Oh, good…"

Jason was happy about it but still wishes to help out Kate get better. Soon Ginger hears others coming in the place where both Genma and Lady come inside at the same time and first time for the two seeing each other in person, for Genma has come to see how Kate was doing while Lady comes to collect Dante's payment she owns her who somehow sees the problem already.

"Dante! Is Kate okay?"

"Hey, Dante."

"Genma? Lady? What is this a slumber party here?"

"Well, I just saw what was happening when I walk pass you and had to see if all was good."

"And of course I'm here to get paid, Dante. I take it that Kate's sick?"

"It's true."

Both Genma and Lady heard that from Kate.

"Hey, Lady! Hey, Genma?"

The two started looking at each other.

"So you're Lady, a demon hunter?"

"Only the bad ones to be paid for, also Dante's partner who owes me much."

Dante tries finishing Lady's sentences there.

"If need be."

"And I take it that you're Genma, the Fiery Lion Demon who's also working with the likes of this guy?"

"Yes, yes I am. Please to meet you."

"Likewise, pal."

The two shacked each other's hands, for Genma had a strange feeling inside of him once he first laid eyes on Lady. It appears that he was falling for her only to gaze at her looks and become very speechless.

"Ah, Genma, my hand…"

"Sorry about that."

Genma let go of Lady's hand, soon the two walked up to check on Kate's wealth being.

"So you're sick? Anything serious?"

"Hi, Genma!"

"Hi there, Lully. Billy."

The two kids were happy to see Genma again.

"No worries, Kate just has a virus to rest up to heal quickly."

"Oh, that's good."

Lady goes up to Kate patting her head seeing how those two became friends fast.

"Kate, you better get well soon. How else will you hunt down demons with Dante to correct him?"

Lady laughs with Kate smiling, although Dante didn't find that joke to be any funny.

"I will. I take it that you heard on my work lately since we first met."

"First met and rescue you I have. A human with the rare angel mix blood within her who fights of a mysterious past. So much to learn, also Dante's girlfriend."

"Well, um… About that…"

Everyone was shocked to hear that for it was a first and Lady knew, Dante love to hear it, and Jason not so well just a little.

"Girlfriend!?"

"Why not? We're getting along great."

Lady goes up to Dante poking him in the chest while giving him a lecture.

"Dante, you treat this girl with respect or else you'll do more for me than paying me back."

"Like what? Watch me for 24 hours a day?"

"It's alright, Lady, I'm happy being around him."

Lady drops the subject for now.

"Just watch yourself."

While that was happening in the background, Jason tries to go crazy about to strike at Dante with Billy, Lully, Genma, and Ginger holding him down and Nina seeing this is news to her but not so much for her friend since Kate's an adult and no longer a child.

"Well, I find this too be cute really. You should too, Jason, Kate's much happy being with him."

Jason finally calms down to relax and the others to let go of him.

"So why are you here and not resting at home?"

"Dante thinks I should stay here so I won't get everyone sick."

"She's right."

"But we can take her to the doctors."

Nina wishes to help out with that part.

"Oh, allow me. Patty, could you pass me the phonebook with list of doctors please?"

Patty gets the phone book out of the closet and gives it to Nina.

"Here you go."

"Wait, Nina…"

"Jason, it's okay. This is at least we can do for her. Let your daughter stay here for the night. Dante won't do anything bad at all."

"At some points they don't, Mommy."

Patty knows why Jason felt uncomfortable with Kate staying at Dante's place, but still.

"At any case, for the night let's make sure Kate gets all the treatment she needs that is if Dante's okay with it."

"Just clean up after yourselves when you're all done."

"Ha! Look who's talking?"

Patty pointed that out to Dante as a good point unlike him sometimes.

"Guys, you don't have to."

"But, Kate, we want to help out and whatever he does too so we don't mind."

Patty gets Billy, Lully, Lady, Ginger, and Genma together to plan out their good deed to do for sickly Kate.

"Billy, you find some clothes for Kate to where to sleep in and such. Lully, you do the same for other thing to go along with it. Lady, find her something healthy for Kate to drink since she's sick, Ginger, get her something to do, watch, play with, or read either way. Genma, make sure she gets things she needs to sleep on. And Jason, I know you can get some food for her that won't make her throw up, can you do that?"

Jason gets up knowing this was his chance to help out and for his daughter to get better.

"I'll see what I can do. Also to bring over since she'll be sleeping here until then, and I hope that'll be it, Dante."

Jason turns to Dante for he knows already while he was reading his magazine sitting on his desk.

"Yeah, I already know we're good, Jay."

"I thought so."

Though Jason knew that deep down Kate was all grown up and knows that if she's alright with Dante around her and happy, then he's happy too but won't admit it sometimes.

"So with that said and done, also Mommy getting a doctor and myself caring for Kate we're all set. And break!"

Billy, Ginger, and Lully began their tasks. Also for Lady and Genma didn't mind helping out around the place for Kate.

"Shall we, Lady?"

"Mind as well for Kate but that's all."

Genma smiled at Lady for he finds her lovely to him.

"Right."

Jason goes back to his place to pack things for Kate needs.

"Be right back, Kate! Stay put or so!"

Jason runs out of the place really fast. Nina made some plans for her friend who's a doctor to take a look at Kate.

"Well, that's taken care of. Kate, the doctor will come by here later on to make sure you're alright. So try taking it easy for today."

"Okay then."

"And I better make sure your father gets the right things for a sleep over back at your house. So please excuse me."

Nina goes outside to help out Jason on things, Patty grabs Kate's arm to help her up and to get clean up by taking a bath with her aid.

"Come on, Kate."

"But I don't need help taking a bath, I can mange."

"Not when you're sick. It'll be fine."

Before Patty and Kate can go to the bathroom, they stop for Patty can tell that Dante was sneaking from behind about to see Kate naked again.

"Dante! Go do something else!"

Patty and Kate go in with her slamming the door loud. Dante wanted to do something special for Kate to get better and lucky he did for he had something in the kitchen. But outside of the window Fiend watch the whole thing and read the lips from others for some for this was his chance to work his stuff on them that his mischief never fails him not even one time in his life.

"Well, well… This shall me my biggest mischief making to a demon hunter ever. I'll be praised and rewarded for this work to be done, and I shall too for many things I have in stored."

Fiend quietly sneaks inside in many ways he can to do his dirty works. Inside the place Patty has the bath tub all set for Kate that the water's nice and warm as she begins both washing her body with a face cloth and her hair with her hands which she didn't mind doing for her.

"There we go. Does this feel much better?"

"Feels relaxing. But really, Patty, you and the others didn't have to do all this just for me."

"Its fine, I enjoy helping out. We're friend after all you and I. I had to do so much before I found my Mommy."

"That including Dante?"

"Oh, you better believe it."

The two laugh together for Fiend comes in to make Patty trip by making the floor slippery by dumping tons of water from a bucket all over for Patty was about to move right next to it.

"Perfect…"

"Now you stay there and I'll go fetch a towel for you."

Fiend couldn't wait to see his next mischief of course Patty walked over it within noticing that ruined his plan, Patty grabs a towel to dry Kate off.

"Here we go, getting nice and dry."

"Tell me about it."

Kate gets rid of the face cloth on the ground that was about to hit Fiend for he wanted to try something else.

"No way am I losing here-"

The face cloth landed on Fiend's face causing him to panic for her couldn't see that he walks right in the wet floor with soap mix in it to make him go flying fast, to bouncing off the walls, and crashes right into the sink really hard. But Fiend wasn't going to give up that easily as he follows the girls for Patty takes Kate right back to rest in the room with everyone else doing lots of work.

"Billy! Lully! Where are the spare clothes for Kate!?"

Billy manages to find some from Dante room 'which he didn't mind' as Lully got the rest out of the laundry that Kate's clothes was ready to be dried, for Fiend's next move was causing one light bulb to fall on them with broken shards that were very sharp to step on. He flies up on the ceiling to the lap to grab one out seeing the two kids coming.

"We're coming, Patty! I found some. You, Lully?"

"Kate's other clothes are almost done so we got her something to where."

Both Billy and Lully coming up carrying a basket full of laundry clothes and some for Kate.

"Nice. Okay, Kate, you can go change in the other room and be careful."

They give Kate some spare cloths as she goes change in the other room, with Fiend already dropping the light bulb causing it to break all over the floor.

"Be right out then."

But Kate jumps over it instead making Fiend really mad. With Patty helping Billy and Lully fold the rest of the clothes, one was really hot to touch.

"Ow!"

Billy touches it and gets burned a bit then throws it in the air right on Fiend causing his small body to burn as he cries in pain, falls right into the broken light bulb, and started running around screaming and bleeding without anyone hearing or seeing it.

"Brother, are you alright?"

"I think we over did one?"

Patty throws a sock at Billy.

"Then be more careful next time when drying clothes."

"I'll remember that, Patty, so sorry."

Billy begs for forgiveness for the girl he likes.

"It's fine, let's finish the rest here."

Fiend hides near the stairs trying to pick out all the broken shards off of him. For there are more he can get than a few and won't stop until he creates bad mischief.

"So they won't to play rough with me, eh? I'll show all of them with one created mischief of mine after another. Soon Dante will fear my deadly powers."

Fiend heads into the kitchen next for he sees Dante cooking up something for the first time for someone that seem very important while Lady grabs hold of a glass of water and a bottle full of grape Gatorade drink from the fridge.

"What's cooking, Dante?"

"Soup."

"I see… It's for Kate, isn't it? Soup's good for those who are sick; for once you thought that well through your head."

"It was a good thing I had some, good old veggie soup should do the trick."

"Tell me, did you do her already?"

That question cause Dante to spill some soup out of the pan a little but he kept on mixing it for a good food for Kate to eat while Lady clean up the mess.

"God, no need to go crazy for me to ask."

"Sorry. Well, not yet but we're hoping maybe… Don't want to try to rush her, it just she's so hot to turn me on."

"Your first for a woman you really like?"

"From Kate she's probably the one and only."

Fiend finds very big and sharp kitchen knife to use on Lady by hanging on the hanging lamp to cut her to cause Dante to fall into the hot boiling soup for he was very sneaky and quiet in doing it.

"Here's my chance."

As Fiend began swinging himself back and forth to get a good hit…

"Well, just be mice to her and don't do anything to make her cry, got it?"

"I got it, I got it."

Fiend almost got Lady but she moved away quickly for him to miss and drop the knife for Lady to pick it up and sees for what she thought to be a bug in her face.

"Gross, a damn spider! Back off!"

Lady whacks Fiend to the floor and she stomps on him with her foot hard as he crawls away in time.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing bad, I better go give these drinks to Kate now. Water and Gatorade here is good for the sick body."

"Whatever."

Dante finishes up in the kitchen for the soup to be done. For Patty, Lully, and Billy finish with the clothes as Lady comes in the room to place the drinks on the table, that's when Kate comes out after changing where a large black shirt, where other girls things underneath, green short boxers for girls, and socks too but she hates dressing like this.

"Kate?"

"I look like a slut in this."

"Oh, we are so sorry."

Lully and Billy both feel bad picking the wrong clothes to Kate.

"You guys, those are Dante's!"

"Yes, but we got some of hers cleaned so far."

"Ah, just forget it. What's done is done; better than being naked all day. Thanks for the drinks, Lady."

Kate sits down for Patty goes with Billy and Lully to finish up with the laundry.

"The water is good for your body to get enough in you as the Gatorade helps put energy in your body and blood, and the crackers are good for you to eat too. So enjoy yourself."

"Something to ease me stomach here."

Lady goes to the other room to play at the pool table while waiting for the others to finish up. Ginger comes in the room with a book in her mouth for Kate to read so she won't be so bored and hands it to her.

"Aw, good girl, Ginger. Nice choice too, The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe himself loving this. I should get sick more often to get this much treatment."

Ginger got confuse on what Kate just said now, but she laughed then she found out that she made a joke. Then pats her head telling her not to worry so much.

"I'm kidding. This will pass the time for me and I'll be fine, see? I'm relaxing like Nina said."

Ginger knew a little as she lies down next to Kate while she reads where Fiend comes in while hiding in the closet to think of his next making mischief.

"Come on, come on… Making mischief like myself doesn't come easy, I know I can get them but with what?"

Fiend spotted an axe in the closet for he can throw it at the coach Kate was sitting in to hit both her and Ginger without seeing it coming.

"Perfect!"

Fiend takes the axe with him to go do his thing by sneaking up behind the two really carefully, until Lady's next ball she hits causes the other to bounce right off the table for it to roll all the way to Fiend to get run over by the ball. For the axe to go flying but Ginger spots it in the air, grabs it with her mouth, and sends it back to the ground to make Fiend go flicking up in the air to the lap up top of the fan where the loose light bulb was taken off of for his entire body gets stuck in it. And with the power running he causes him to get electrocute hard to fall down like a one piece of paper all burned up and very weak.

"Hey, Ginger, did you do anything a minute ago?"

Ginger nodded to Kate for she only put the axe down back into the closet and nothing else.

"Okay then."

Once again Fiend goes in hiding to try something else outside of the place in the next room Genma was in on top of the roof by knocking someone out cold with a powerful hit from an impacted rock by using a sling shot through the window at the big guy. For he prepares to lock, load, and then fire.

"If this doesn't work, I don't know what will."

Genma finds the sheets, a pillow, and a couple of blankets for Kate to see comfortably on the coach tonight for he can carry many of them with two of his strong arms.

"There we go. These will all do nicely for Kate's illness to go away, that and Dante's TV."

Genma was about to leave the room with Fiend shoots the rock at him hard for he never misses, but Genma drops something and bends down to pick it up for the rock hit the wall, to the ceiling, the door, to Genma's armor that bounces it right back at the window where Fiend was standing about to hit him hard.

"Shit!"

The rock hit Fiend in the eye for he screams and it was bleeding out badly, and causes him to fall to the ground hard that today wasn't his day.

"Ow…"

Genma comes in the step up Kate bed quickly since him strong and big for he didn't mind at all, that she was all good.

"There we good, all warm up?"

"Thanks, Genma, I guess you can say that since I got so much attention on me today."

"It was nothing, Kate, really. Now finish up drinking and don't eat so much crackers please or you won't have room for the good food that'll make you better."

"Like what?"

"Mine."

Dante finally comes out from the kitchen bring Kate a dish full of veggie soup and a spoon with it that's good for you when someone's sick, giving both Ginger and Genma a chance to give them some privacy.

"Dante?"

"Look I did my best in making you a good soup, I had this when I get sick well barely so eat up."

Kate tries sitting up a bit with Dante helping out and for her to eat on her own.

"Thanks, Dante."

Kate loves the taste of it.

"Wow, this is good."

"Surprise you like it. Better eat the whole thing and the rest too."

"One at a time I will, about me staying over tonight I don't really have to-"

"But I want you to."

"Is this really for in case I don't get others sick or something else?"

Dante smiles at Kate.

"Well, a little of both."

Dante like what ate was wearing.

"You look cute in that."

"Yeah, I know."

Dante turns on the TV and stays by Kate's side.

"Boring here."

"Yeah I know."

Fiend was trying to come back in the place by dragging his injured body all the way inside, just as he reach to opening the door Jason comes back with Kate's things with the door hitting Fiend hard.

"Guess whose back?"

Fiend opens the door a little try to snap out of it.

"Hey, Dad, what took you?"

Nina comes in as well who help Jason pack the right things to bring over.

"It was nothing really, I had to be sure your Father had the right things for you and I make sure of it."

"What she said."

Both Jason and Nina sees the odd clothes that Kate was wearing right now, that this time Jason didn't look upset about it since he sees Dante acting quiet.

"Don't ask, Dad, its fine."

"Oh, okay. So much for mine idea."

Jason thinks about Kate when she was a little wearing a cuter PJ's back then and wishes to see again if he could.

"Well, Dante, I see you know how to take care of a person."

"Just happens to be the one I'm dating with."

That made Kate's face turn red. Afterwards Billy, Lully, Patty, Ginger, Lady, and Genma were all done cleaning up also helping out where the doctor 'who was Nina's friend a woman' finally arrives to check up on ill Kate. She enters in the Devil May Cry building and closes the door causes Fiend's tail to get caught in it to be shut hard for him to be screaming loudly to go running into the streets. Then the garbage men in the truck to clean up the trash in the streets, for Fiend has come across to pass out next to the men as he mistakes him for a candy wrapper for them to throw Fiend into the truck to be taken away.

"No! Wait, I'm no trash! I'm a demon of mischief! I command you to let me out or fear my wrath-!"

The truck takes off with him in it, but got away in time only to be further away from where Dante was at to walk, limp, crawl, of try to fly his way back there if he has to.

"Dante… You're so going to pay for this! As soon as I can get there in any way I know how with all these injuries I got today. So not my day!"

Fiend started dragging his entire body on the streets from his stomach one by one but it was very painful in doing say 'ouch' so many times with every pull he does. Back at Dante's place everyone sees Kate is doing fine with the doctor making sure she's well with Dante by her side; from heart beats, checking her eyes, her ears, reflex, mouth, weight, and height. Seeing that Kate's okay with one more thing for her to do.

"I have to get a shot?"

"Not to worry, she knows what she's doing. It'll be a small pinch to make you feel better by tomorrow, trust us."

Jason comes up trying to hold Kate's hand.

"Does Daddy want to hold you?"

Kate slaps Jason away from her.

"No way in hell, Dad."

Dante sits next to Kate holding her close to him.

"I got this one, Jason."

"Fine!"

The doctor wipes Kate's skin with enough fluids to inject in Kate's body to destroy the virus to cure her. Dante puts his hands on Kate's face to distract her.

"Just look at me, babe, pay no attention to nothing else."

"Until when?"

"Right about… Now."

The doctor has already done it with only to put a bandage on her arm and Kate was all done.

"That was fast."

"See? That wasn't so bad there."

"I never said it wasn't for me."

Kate smiles for Dante, Nina, and everyone else knew that she would be alright. But Jason not so much.

"Thank you, friend, that will be all."

The doctor gets paid for Nina was willing to help out for her friend Jason without any problems of course as she makes her leave, as the hours was getting late already night time it was about time for everyone to go home.

"Well, now that everything all over for today… It's about time for all of you to make a leave."

"Dante!"

"He's right, Patty, time for all of us to go back home. We'll check on Kate tomorrow."

"Okay, Mommy. Let's go, you guys. See you later, Kate."

"Well, Dante, you're off the hook at least until later on next time. Stay healthily, Kate, or try."

Lady leaves first.

"Please take care of yourself."

Genma goes out next along with Patty too.

"Take it easy now."

"It was fun working around today."

Both Billy and Lully leaves together along with Ginger after licking Kate's face for her to get better soon. Before Jason left he was almost about to give Dante some warnings before saying good-bye to his daughter for again he was being over dramatic, but Nina stops him in time before things got worse.

"Come on, Jason, Kate will be just fine with Dante, you know better. So let us be going for Patty and I will walk you back home."

"But wait…!"

Kate waves to Jason as Nina walks out the door with Jason next to her by holding his hands like they use to do when they were kids.

"Night, Dad, don't worry about me. I hope to feel better by tomorrow."

"Just be careful with my little girl, Dante, I warn you. I'm serious about this!"

Dante ignores Jason.

"Nighty night now."

As Patty, Nina, Ginger, and Jason walk back together Ginger looks at Patty knowing that both Dante and Kate were met for each other alright. Same with Nina and Jason just talking about it for there was something happening for the two as well.

"You see, Jason? You shouldn't worry yourself about Kate; she's grown up and found true love."

"I know… I trust Dante; I have to correct him sometimes. I'm playing around with I'm really."

"Is that a fact?"

"You could say that and it would be nice for us to hang out more often at some point."

"Well, yeah. I mean if you're signal that is."

"And if you like to, Nina, I wouldn't force you to go out with me…"

Nina grabs hold of Jason's hands for she didn't mind at all.

"No, I like to."

The two smile at each other and so did Patty just thinking in so much love happening for two lovers, or maybe a few others maybe from Genma liking Lady and Billy liking Patty 'for she'll soon know that'.

"Ah, young love."

A few hours had pass for Kate to get herself clean up to try to get some sleep while watching TV to help her fall asleep faster with the coach turning into the a big bed. Soon Dante comes in the room with no shirt on and wearing black boxers for Kate find him sexy in those.

"Dante…"

"What? Not too sexy for you?"

Kate blushes a lot there.

"No… Wait, well… Um… Oh, I'm so confuse right now!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright, it was nice for everyone what they did for me today."

"Yeah, out of the blue."

"And you too, Dante, thank you."

"I knew you'll love my soup out of everyone else's things. And the rest you eat and drink?"

"All done. I have a bottle of water with me just in case thanks to my Dad for one time to get right."

"That should make you get better faster then. So you all good and warm under there?"

"Yes."

"Glad to hear that."

Dante goes in the bed with Kate right next to her for he begins rubbing her butt again 'even for something attracted she's wearing from half of it being his clothes, while breathing in her ear, feeling his breathing on her neck which made it sensitive, and holding her at the same time. Kate felt weird just having Dante doing all of this while she's sick but he knows that she likes it.

"Dante. Dante, wait I'm sick."

"I'm making you feel better from what we left off today."

"But I might-"

Dante hold her while grabbing hold of her boobs and her butt.

"I can't get sick from you; I'm half demon after all. So let me touch you all over, your body feels nice being this warm and for me to keep you company."

Dante continued grabbing hold of Kate's breast that was not as a big as her butt was for he loved feeling it with his hands all over it, from every touch made Kate's heart race like crazy from the way he was holding her in his arms and breathing on her skin which made her feel funny. Only for Dante to keep on doing it and never letting go of Kate from every touch he smile and licking his lips too, also saying things showing his feelings towards her.

"They say love can corner all, mostly it can cure for some for you and me. Your heart racing, your breathing feeling nice, your warmth… Babe, I can't get enough of you."

Dante hold Kate's hands.

"Dante…"

"Told you I can't get sick, I'm your love doctor."

That made Kate laugh from that joke.

"You're funny sometimes."

"I know I am, well let's just watch some TV together."

"And sleep like this?"

"No worries, I won't do anything to you, okay? Just try to sleep."

"Okay."

"I won't leave you your side, I always come back. Try to rest to get better, Kate, for me."

"Thank you, Dante…"

For every minute that pass for Dante and Kate to lay down next to each other that and watching of the things on TV as Kate's eyes were getting heavier and heavier to fall asleep quickly and within five minutes she was out like a light, Dante couldn't help himself but to find that cute to watch her sleep.

Soon he gets up and gets dress for he had some business to take care of real quick in the middle of the night for he knows there's a demon he must kill that he sense since today, but was unable to stop it until tonight. With him all suited up, his sword, and two guns with him he stands in the middle of the quiet streets with only him and the angry and hurtful Fiend standing in his way for he has finally arrive to finally take down Dante alone after so many fail tries today for once in his life time, for Fiend has never failed and Dante knew he felt a demon wondering around his place and causing trouble or almost did.

"Well, I thought I smelled something fishy today. Of course fish wouldn't count for you I guess for a weak demon yourself who couldn't make a bad mess but your own. Irony hurts."

"Oh, you… Shut the hell up already! Do you know how much crazy crap I had to go through to ty to make mischief on you and your human buddies!? Tons of times!"

"And end up failing badly I take it?"

"All because of your bobby traps!"

"I had no plans at all, you ended up hurting only yourself."

Fiend growls which he powers himself up making his body grow bigger into his giant demon form or his true form to finish Dante off once and for all. Looking like a goat all furry and gray all over, with sharp teeth, long nose, long ear sticking out, red glowing eyes, horns sticking out of his head, black hair all the way down of his back, a long-like dragon tail, two long legs, arms, with sharp claws for each of them, and was ready to fight. For only his looks and his voice has changed.

'Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"So that's what you really look like? Give me a break."

Fiend's strength was powerful to make a huge hole on the streets, fight in a quick paste, and cuts anything in half with his claws. Dante saw it all but didn't look too worried about it at all.

"Ha! In my true form here, I'll crush you in seconds without causing my mischief to happen near you. So time to die."

Fiend comes charging like an angry bull at Dante to attack him first for flashes of light goes around all over him, thinking that he got him good this time… That's when he notices then felt pain in his arm for it was cut in half thanks to Dante who did it fast enough without him sensing it in time to avoid his sword but it was too late for that. The same happens one by one for his claws, both his arms, and legs to all be cut down for him to go down and bleeding to death, in the real pain he was in he couldn't recover from or escape this time.

"Well, that took about 10.25 seconds to slice you up."

Fiend was very confused on what just happen there.

"What!? How is this possible!?"

Dante explained everything to Fiend while it showed what really happened.

"It's easy. You came running without looking; I cut off your arm, allowing me to do the rest by jumping on top of you without you knowing it. I am pretty fast when I fight jack asses like you, only to do a bit of mischief making and scary people away. You're no powerful one to begin with."

"Me being weak in fighting!?"

"Yep."

Dante quickly moves in fast to land many hits, kicks, and punches to send Fiend's lifeless body to the ground with his guns pointed at him to finish the demon off, he had one more to say to be a bit happy about in dying.

"Time to end you."

"End me you say? Fine! Go ahead and shoot me! But this is only the beginning of your doom in this dumb world for they will raise up and take over… The Lechers and Master Lushfel shall rule all."

Dante thinks that Fiend's talking about the weird demons he encountered lately.

"Lechers? Lushfel? Are those the weird-type alien demons that are roaming all over this place?"

"Yes… With them and others working with him fully."

"What do they want? What are they gaining? Who are they?"

"You talk too much for someone to be the son of Sparda. You'll have to find out yourself, but I can tell you this… Between the Angel powers, Shadow demon families on the line, and a human turning against the humans you'll know all about it one step at a time. For I know they'll be coming to rule all and get what they need to have, for long with Master Lushfel himself!"

Fiend laugh hysterically of madness for Dante finally puts an end to him by shooting Fiend in the head many times until he drop dead and his whole body faded away along with his crazy laughter too. For that fight against a weak demon there ended fast for Dante and he headed back to his place to sleep, also to look up more about his upcoming enemies for later on.

"So Lecher Demons, this is will one hell of a party coming soon. Looking forward to it."

Dante returns back inside getting back to only his boxers to sleep beside Kate for she was still fast asleep. He turns off the TV, gets in the covers with Kate, holds her close him with his bare chest, and looks at her cute sleeping face while touching her head, hair, and face of hers gently feeling the softness from Kate that felt good from that feeling. After that he kisses her on the head and falls asleep with Kate by his side.

The next day was a lovely morning with the sun shining for Kate was the one to get up first to get clean up with her clothes to wear again since it got cleaned and can eat normal again meaning she all better now. Soon Dante wakes up seeing Kate was alright and in a better mood too also Kate made breakfast for Dante and herself.

"Morning, Dante. I got some breakfast prepare if you're hungry."

"Morning, I'm always hungry for something."

Dante gets out of bed and comes up to Kate feeling her forehead seeing that she doesn't have a high fever anymore.

"Well, you look normal already."

"I guess it was a type of virus bug I had, it still sucked."

Dante patted Kate on the head.

"Told you I can take care of you and I did."

"You sure did."

"Well, we better eat something also I little friend of mine from a while back told me something important last night, care to hear it?"

"Sure about what?"

"About the strange demons though I know a little about."

"I don't mind hearing it from you."

"Well, in that case I'll explain for what I do know while we eat."

Dante and Kate sat down together at the table eating while Dante tells her what Fiend told him so far about the new enemy since last night. With Jason seeing everything happening from watching through the window outside but Patty stops him in time.

"Mr. Jones… Hey!"

Jason falls for he was surprise to see Patty early this morning today.

"Oh, Patty didn't see you there. Good morning."

"Good morning yourself, or at least since you keep spying on your only daughter, weirdo."

Jason can tell that Kate's going to be okay and knowing that Dante heard that a bigger enemy he and his daughter will soon have to face with his help.

"Did I? Okay, I'll stop for now."

Patty sighed but she knows that Jason's a good person and for her mother be happy to be around with, so she knows how he feels to Kate and so does Nina for her.

"Well, my Mommy was wondering if you wish to have breakfast with her now so that's why I'm here to get you."

Jason smiled for now he would just enjoy his life as much as he can and Kate too.

"Sure, why not? I am hungry."

"In that case, let's go. If you're going to win over my Mommy, you got to behave yourself and let Kate have her way in life with Dante. They're met for each other or I'll make them be if I must."

"Hey! Wait up, Patty!"

Jason follows Patty to her house to spend some time with Nina allowing Patty to let both Dante and Kate to have time on their own without anyone getting in the way for a while and she can already tell that Kate's feeling much better and she was happy for it, and so was Jason. And Ginger too watching everything on top of the building letting out a roar in a way that she was happy that all was well for whatever happens for Dante and Kate's next mission 'with some back up', they'll be ready to face any demon in their way.

Back on the island in the strange mansion/hide out of Lushfel, he, Aeon, April, Chimera, Eye, Vega, Terror, Derek, Gator, and Christy talk about the works so far with the strange silent girl sitting still and all the Lecher demons listening to their conversation happening. For Lushfel the leader speaks first before the rest do afterwards.

"I take it that all is going well so far?"

Christy went next for she was Lushfel's loyal servant to him.

"Of course. Thanks to April's help of her plans in retrieving some from her last line of work should be very handy for us later on and the rest as back up."

"As back up?"

April wasn't afraid at all to speak to the ones she worshipped the most in her new line of work.

"For the blood of the Chimeras I gathered that should be in some use, Master. Also other weaponry that could be useful for our biggest goal."

"I see…"

Aeon, Lushfel trustful but a strange demon continues the rest of the discussion.

"That is why for what April here has done to become part of the team, Master Lushfel. The only things missing are three more Alpha-O-Lite beings to hunt down, the other halves to capture, and the one we have here to use to get what we need."

Aeon pointed out that the strange white hair girl is another Alpha-O-Lite being of Fire 'power of destruction' meaning anything she comes across is very sensitive that can destroy anything or anyone with the power from her body within seconds for there will be nothing left but aches, for someone so innocent to have a deadly one within her. But within her eyes felt like she doesn't know what was happening like she has loss her memories.

"With only four left to have within our grasp."

"Yes, as long as Elian is with us and with Terror watching over her we should be alright getting the rest without a problem. Isn't that right, Terror?"

Terror spoke for she cares and watches over Elian at all times.

"Of course, I'll not fail you."

Both Chimera and Professor Eye speak together for there are great as partners.

"Master, you leave the other making demons and Chimeras to us."

"For my buddy and I have some work we can do to make our armies a better and strong group, we can't lose."

"Or we ever had in our life."

Vega was next followed by Derek who's more of a talker than Gator his tool.

"So what do we do about our new enemy, Master? If it's alright for me in asking you that question."

Lushfel was confused for Aeon to help him out on what he was saying to him.

"About Long Leg's information about the enemies we have to face and that April reported to us from the Chimera take over."

"Explain to me."

Derek makes fun of Vega as if he cared who always talks, acted, and only being himself as a fancy type of demon but very deadly for his partner Gator only to be his pet/partner.

"Ouch, someone got served!"

"It would appear between the Star Corporation being shutdown, Queen Black Widow being stopped, and just now Fiend ended up killed 'one of the weakest demons' was destroyed since last night by a half human and demon being. For he isn't working alone in stopping wild demons in Human World."

Christy and April tell them that Vega had a very good point there.

"He's right on the dot, Master."

"What he said."

Lushfel turns his attention to both Eye and Chimera to explain things better for they research on anything the quickest for two smart creators in the group of the Nine Deadly Beings.

"Eye! Chimera! Explain to me all of it that you know of on what we're deadly with that stands before me."

"For what we can tell that from gathering memories from April and Long Leg's left over's, we do have a greater threat standing in our way. For there's a human with demonic powers unlike any other we ever seen by a man in red with white hair with heavy weaponry; teaming with him is a young girl who can fight well with some alchemy powers."

Professor Eye finishes the rest for his partner Chimera from a slide show from the people interfering so far to Lushfel and the others.

"It's these two here working at a place call Devil May Cry, they stop demons trying to take over but don't you worry we shall keep up on our research no matter what. As for the others… We see the children with the Alpha-O-Lite of Wind being useful to them."

Christy takes over for the two boys.

"Allow me to finish, you two. Master, besides the two, and getting a hold of the children there are others. A fire demon who was friend by April's little smart dead brother, a old man cop-like butler, an female alchemist, with a daughter, a human demon hunter, the thunder demon created by Mundus, a cat-like demon, a weak human with information, and a man pack with many weapons. That's all I can tell you I'm afraid and if you like I would be glad to watch over them for a while until we can make a move."

Lushfel had to think through on the new challenge to complete his goal.

"Do as you must, Christy. And you two, Chimera and Eye get everything else we need about our new foes. As for everyone continue with your jobs until further notice that I or Aeon gives you. Is that understood?"

Christy, Eye, and Chimera all understood their master's wishes for the two scientist researchers leave the room to do their research privately and Christy given her words to Lushfel.

"Of course, Master Lushfel."

"This meeting has been dismissed for today."

All the Lechers, Christy herself, April, Derek with Gator, and Vega leave the room while Terror takes care of Elian before she puts her back to her room like she always does like her own watch dog.

"Let's go now, Ms. Elian."

Elian only smiled with Terror aiding her for that's part of her job. As Lushfel had to work out his plans for anyone who stands in his goal shall die who gets in his way no matter what for Aeon knows it well.

"Aeon, tell me is this man with strange powers something to worry about?"

"Not at all, sir, I wouldn't worry too much about him or his gang not with us around. We shall succeed and get hold of the second Alpha-O-Lite of Wind, mark my words on it."

Lushfel breaks a skeleton skull with his bare hands that always calms him in a good way when grasping something knowing that he can't lose.

"Good. Glad to hear it, keep it that way."

"Of course. We got so much in stored to use against them and the humans to get what we needed."

From outside of the city, appearing out of the clouds of the sky is what appears to be a man who look like a human but with power oar all over his body with wings and a sword for he's hiding in the shadows for his first time in the world on a mission to search for someone while getting revenge on someone he knows so well that he hates so much somewhere out there. For he will not stop until he has done it for he begins walking down the path on the streets alone and silently for anyone to hear, see, or sense in for what this man can do. But for someone like Lushfel to know there's another who wants to kill the likes of him meaning he was happy to know of someone he remembers and nothing more to enjoy this battle coming up.

"Well, this should be fun."

Lushfel smiles deep down inside of his dark soul knowing he can't be stop by anyone or anything.

*Mission Complete!


	6. Undead Girls

Devil May Cry: the Animated Series 2: Light and Darkness

By Tayla Drago

The legendary creature that haunts as a deadly spirit of death from Ireland known as a Banshee has proven to be for real on this day. But what are they… For there's a tale about their story: one woman who dies or gets murder by a human as a virgin, causes their spirit to be mix within a aura of evil to become a wondering spirit of a form of a demon of a Banshee who appears to be a beautiful sad girl but really an skeleton-like old wrinkle lady with evil eyes, a wider mouth, very sharp teeth, longer hands, and wearing very old rip off clothes all over but with no legs. For their attacks they can fly, make a loud screaming sound, creates a screeching noise of a deadly sonic wave that can destroy anything with a powerful sound, moves really fast, goes through walls like a ghost, makes dark magic, has fire power, and if you look into her eyes can turn anyone into stone. Some say it was an old tale that was made up in Ireland long ago knowing it's all made up, others day it happening much more in other countries even the U.S.A.

For there was a rumor going around of a famous stripper dancer that all the men and some of the girls loved her work named Lilly Violet for she was the best of the best ones at the stripper joint called, 'Pleasant Haven' who enjoy her work and made many friends who wish to be just like her. While other stripper dancers were really jealous from her amazing looks, skills, and talents that couldn't do what she did best for everyone even tons of costumer men wish to be around Violet so much; until she went missing for three weeks without notices in missing her job where somewhere in the rivers one of the workers at the strip joint spotted Violet's whereabouts who just been murder brutally. Soon after that the place was haunted by a real Banshee who's been killing other strippers and men one by one with blood all over the walls with letters in it saying 'I have return for revenge' and others hearing a screaming of a loud woman but can't see who it is or where it is coming from. For the owner, bar tender, DJ, costumers that go there, and all the girls are feared by the place of a Banshee hiding that must be stop with help from someone.

For there was one who just arrive on the streets for it was a man who was also a half demon-like creature who hunts down demons on the loose for payment as a special bounty hunter, for he takes down tons of flying eye ball demons with teeth so quickly who got paid easily while saving lives as he leaves for his next job to be taken care of for he was known as Kagero, the Fallen Warrior 'or so the Warrior nickname he likes to go by'. With brown hazel eyes, a normal skin to be a half human man, with one eye patch on his left eye, short black hair, black straps on his neck and chest, having bat-like red wings on his back to fly, wearing all black from pants, shirt, and a heavy jacket, a belt, with silver linings all over his pants, with a chain on his right arm, has a right hand with a long sharp claw-like sword sticking out, and has black elf-like shoes for Kagero was the best around since he started working in time for everyone to notices his work, but his real mission, goal, and past is unknown for the time being. For out of the blue a man in a blue suit appears all afraid and begs Kagero for his help.

"Help me! Help me! Oh, someone please help me!"

Kagero stops the man by slapping his face to snap him out of it.

"Ouch! That really hurts."

Kagero finally spoke to the man.

"Did you say you needed help?"

"Yes I did, sweetie. But can you fight?"

One demon was still alive but Kagero knew and cuts it in half in seconds showing the strange man that he can fight well.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Oh, yes! You're hired with a few more to get too; you see this is a demon code blue we're dealing with at my strip joint that I need all the help I can get."

"Well, in that case as long as I only get paid…"

Kagero spread his wings out moves quickly with his long dragger back and forth like a real swordsman, and stop to conceive his weapon for the time being know that his next job will be fun along with others that'll be joining him.

"I'm your man!"

Level#6: 'Undead Girls'

It was another normal day for Dante and Kate hanging out with each other at the Devil May Cry building for it was both Dante's working place/home he lives in for they have to watch out for the Lecher Demons they need to destroy, also learn a lot about them. After what Fiend told Dante just a little between them and their leader Lushfel this won't be an easy job to be taken care of so easily. For today they just hang around like they always do for dating until any work comes to them or learning more about their new enemies if anything pops up again; with Dante just sitting at his deck and was reading a magazine of girls' clothing and right now is resting 'like he always does' that's when he hears Kate screaming in the other room that woke him up as she comes running out to tell him what the problem was.

"Dante! Dante!"

"I haven't gone anywhere, babe, I'm here. What's wrong?"

Kate looks at the magazine Dante was reading thinking that he's too much of a pervert.

"Why were you reading this?"

"You got it all wrong. I was just looking at some of the clothes while imaging your face to see which one would look hot on you, I'm being serious."

"Really?"

"What?"

Kate looks at a couple of pages of girls in different clothing to be that fashion style and some to be priceless.

"I got to say, some of the clothes are good for me to wear…"

Then Kate stares at a huge wallpaper of another model female on Dante's wall for which she didn't like looking at.

"So what's with your wallpaper?"

Dante sees it but it was hard to remember getting it a while back.

"That… I don't remember getting, so it looks better to be shown for fun."

"Oh God, Dante."

Dante changes the subject and gets up to help Kate out.

"Kate, tell me why you screamed?"

"Oh, right! I just heard noises in the back room?"

"Noises?"

"Like other people came in your place. A robbery maybe?"

"Doubt it. Where did you hear the noises from?"

"Back room when I came back from using the bathroom."

Dante goes to the room that Kate told him all about with her following him from a small room filled with many weapons he got from his early work, missions, some just to keep as a memory treasure, and back up ones for emergencies 'other than Rebellion, Ebony, and Ivory'. For Kate was amazed on what she was seeing that she never seen before that Dante had until now.

"Wow, Dad would so love to see this."

Dante looks around the room to find the certain someone that Kate heard a voice or more than one.

"Was it just one person you heard talking?"

"Well, at first but I think there was more than one. Where are they? I don't see them but I know I heard someone."

"It's more like something you heard from two of them."

Dante goes up to the weapons that were hung up on the walls of Agni and Rudra twin swords 'that Kate used from the Queen Black Widow for he can tell they're talking 'or mumbling to each other quietly but not good enough' that made Kate over hear them for people that made her screamed. He warn them not to talk after he beaten and used them a while back against Vergil, Dante grabs the two swords by the handles of their small heads and head butts them hard to make them speak up louder that time which surprised Kate there.

"Ow!"

"I thought so."

Both Agni and Rudra finally spoke.

"That hurt."

"Yes indeed it did, brother. That was no accident."

"It wasn't, brother?"

"Not at all coming from this man."

"Agni and Rudra… How many times did I tell you two not to talk?"

"Ah, many times…?"

Dante hits them at each other again.

"And a friend of mine got frighten because of that."

"A friend?"

"A girl I'm dating with here, Kate Jones. I total babe."

Dante shows the two swords Kate herself in the flesh and right before her eyes and ears she sees the weapons she used with power that also has tongue, though she did remember Dante saying to her that Morrison let her use the talking ones when she rescued him from the spider demons.

"Ah… What the hell? They can talk?"

"Yep, and some others that were once demons into my very own weapons in this room."

Kate sees Agni and Rudra remembering their voices and knowing it was them she heard talking alright, as they look at Kate for the first time too.

"Brother, he said this girl heard us."

"That he did."

"So what's a girl?"

"Girls are opposites to the boys for the two are created to mate with one another to make more of their kind."

"I see, I see. And she's this man so call date to mate with to make lots of more."

"That's right."

For what the two talk about freaks Kate out because of it for her and Dante to have sex with each other.

"Huh!? What!?"

This really made Kate blush, speechless, and so shy on what she was hearing from them.

"I'm only speaking out the truth."

"What he said, please forgive us."

"Dante! Make them stop already, I heard enough!"

Dante was about to hit them again but flinch just to make them stop.

"Wait, stop! Please no more of that!"

"We're sorry!"

"Alright, if that's true then try keeping it down a bit in here or I will not only hit you two at each other but I might throw you both out on the streets. Deal?"

"If that's the case we'll be quiet a little."

"Yes, a little. And it was nice meeting your new girlfriend."

"Hope all goes well."

"Very well for the two of you."

"About time we agreed on something."

Dante puts the two swords back on the wall only for Kate to be very confuse on what was happening right now and Dante's strange weapons he has for tells her the whole details about his collection back in the other room. From Force Edge Sword, Alastor electric sword, Ifrit, Shotgun, Grenade Launcher, Needlegun, Nightmare-B type gun, Artemis, Spiral, and Agni and Rudra, along with three others 'for Dante sees Kate glazing so much at the guitar one'.

Besides the fire/wind twin swords are also three other items from three other demons that Dante got other than Doppelganger 'to make his other shadow self of a double team' and Geryon/Quicksilver that can stop time for a few second to escape or kill enemies quickly… There's also Cerberus 'the three head hound from hell' with ice powers in the form of three interlocking rods, Nevan 'the queen of vampire of darkness' with powerful sound waves from the guitar of her song of death for the one Kate loves; and last Beowulf 'the one-eye beast' who can fight from his silver-like gloves and boots for powerful strength and speed when wearing it in battle. All used during the battle against Vergil and Arkham.

"Wow… You have so much to say about the things you got back there. But that Nevan guitar weapon loves it, give it a good tuning."

"If you don't hurt yourself from it. Sorry about those two."

"Agni and Rudra scaring me? It's alright, they're powerful and funny."

"I meant what they said about having sex."

Kate turns completely red once Dante said that to her.

"Oh…"

Dante comes up to Kate from behind with his face close to her next.

"Would you like that to happen? I would with you."

"I… Um… well… Oh, God."

That all ended quickly for a person comes in meaning it's a costumer to give Dante and Kate a job, for the two see a man coming in who was none other than Kagero himself who's also in the job to get many help for this one. For Kate can sense that he's no human but half a demon being as he can tell those two are strong with him greeting them as a cool looking gentlemen.

"How do you do, you two? I came to ask you two for some help on special demon hunting or I heard about you, Son of Sparda. At times you're good and other times not so much."

Already Dante doesn't like Kagero or his attitude.

"I guess you got some of that right, buddy."

"And you are…?"

"Oh, I too am a demon hunter, a bounty hunter of hire really but save lives who's a special half breed and of course on your side. I'm Kagero, the Fallen Demon."

Kagero looks at Kate finding her attracted for he knows she's both human and a rare half breed angel within her with powers and already finds her very good looking who wants her, but not when Dante's around.

"Hi, Kagero, I'm Kate Jones. I'm Dante's partner."

Kagero grabs Kate's hand and kisses it only for her to be a bit confused from him; Dante however shoves Kagero away from her with him by her side.

"Also my date, already taken here thank you."

Kate was amazed that Dante was defending her.

"Dante?"

"Is that so?"

"Look, Kagero, you came here to tell us the business of the day or being a pervert to Kate?"

Both Dante and Kagero stare at each other in anger but in silences for those two first met each other face to face already hating each other and over jealousy over Kate. She doesn't find anything special to Kagero to herself saying 'no kidding' to herself while wiping her hand off from her shirt after Kagero kissed it.

"Well, in any case… come on in, Simon!"

Enters in the Devil May Cry building is the real costumer who wants to hire Kagero, Kate, and Dante 'for whoever can help out' for this demon hunting. For he's a sissy male with a smooth black hair gelled up on his head, a fancy cruel mustache on his face, a clean and a bit of powder face, wears glasses, and wears a all black good looking suit name Simon, owner of Pleasant Haven Stripper Club that's very famous. For he wants any help from human or half breed to help him, the people, and his business to stop a very bad demon of the Banshee itself, also thinking it might be involved in the stripper murdering and others too. For he was friendly, serious, scary cat, and a homosexual who almost looks like a dork.

"Oh, there you are. Good work finding Dante, Kagero. And his partner such a good partner/girlfriend, cute."

"Your girlfriend, huh?"

"What about it?"

"Talk about a triangle of love war."

Kate gets down to business with Simon and not pay too much attention to Kagero and Dante fighting with each other.

"Ah, Simon? Your reason why you and Kagero are here…?"

"Oh, that's right! Thank you, dear. Look, Dante, I need you and her to come to Pleasant Haven home of my stripper girls because a demon or Banshee, or I think they're the same thing has been murdering my girls, costumers, and my best men and I need your help."

Dante and Kagero stop and got down to real business that's happening.

"I see well as long as I get paid well."

"Well, besides that yes and the others, Kagero was the first I found before you guys so I can at least give you half the credit."

"Ouch."

"What the hell!? Half of it and he gets more!?"

"Well, yes."

"Is it because you find him cute looking?"

Kagero got mad at that.

"Hey, in your dreams, idiot! I'm into girls!"

Simon whispers in Dante's ears to make a few things clear about the job.

"Look, Dante, though you're right that Kagero's cute but we're good pals for a long time and I make things fairly towards others it isn't a easy deal to work on. This is a serious life or death demon hunting that must be stop and a murder mystery to be solved at the joint. So pretty please?"

"Yeah, Dante, take it or leave it."

Dante knows he's going to regret doing this job but as long as Kate's by his side and away from Kagero all should be good for big payment or not.

"Fine, we're in but I don't want other girls going mad crazy over me but for babe here."

Dante pulls Kate closer to him holding her Leaving Kagero to get mad over that again just watching it.

"Oh that's just stupid!"

"I know what love is like so no worries pal. Now that has been all planned out let us be on the way to disgust more with the others so let's go."

Simon leads Kate, Kagero, and Dante to the limbo car outside the place to drive to the strip joint, with Kate feeling weird about being there even for all the girls but Dante doesn't care for them or their looks. All he cares about is being with Kate and only her.

"Relax; I'll never cheat on you since we're dating."

"Thank you, Dante, same here. Kagero isn't really my type of man to go for even if we haven't met so its good. But still we have to do the job at a strip club?"

Dante smiles imaging Kate if she was his only stripper dancer.

"I think you'll look cute working there for me."

Dante rubs Kate's butt that makes her freak out and slaps him for again enjoys doing it.

"Dante!"

"You like it."

Kagero puts his legs across of the two and between both Dante and Kate for them not to get too close to each other.

"Oh, please. You call that love by touching someone's ass?"

"She's got a good one and none of your business. And who cares what she she stills likes me."

Kagero goes a bit closer next to Kate with his hands on her lap.

"But every girl should know in a way to a woman's heart is not by sex but by looks and lovely words. Am I right, Kate? That's a lovely name you have there."

"Pervert!"

Kate punches Kagero hard and off of his seat in pain to the face. Dante was amazed that she can fight hard, so was Simon.

"Nice one babe."

"Kagero, it's the same thing there. But for Dante, well its different so don't do that again!"

Kagero felt upset wishing he can win over Kate from Dante's hands.

"Oh, why me? I'm really starting to hate this man."

"No more of that, Kagero, heel boy."

"But, Simon, I think I might be in love…"

"I'm afraid she's been spoken to but I'm sure you'll find that someone someday like I am. Maybe my girls can be the one for you, I just know it."

Kagero was afraid of that for some strippers can be dirty, mean, up tight, sensitive, ugly, or big just thinking about it. Soon he, Dante, and Kate have arrive to Pleasant Haven strip club that Simon's the pride owner of and works there from his side of the family of his father that kept on going on ever since; from the outside was a nice looking dance-like club building next door to the nice hotel that Simon family owns as well with the lights on with the name of the place and a shape of a woman's look showing different colors at night time. For once the three enter inside the place Simon shows them the ropes, the people that work there at a time, how business works, others who are helping out, and so on one by one.

It had so many things like a private party area all over: from different lights in many colors all over the room, many seats, a private room for some true lovers, food, drinks of a bar stand, with many different drinks to have from them on the shoves, dressing rooms, some security cameras, a disco ball hanging on the ceiling, posters on the walls, a second floor, back stage, a dancing floor stage with a pole, and a DJ music player with many music's and big speakers all around with all the gears to go with all of that. Seeing all of this Dante wasn't too surprise for he seen places like this all the time, but to Kate was her first although liking the inside of it reminded her of her high school dances and still feeling weird to see half of the girls to dance naked for money in bad clothing. Simon comes in the room to get everything set up for the mission and saving his job/business/home of his.

"Welcome, all, welcome to my strip club of Pleasant Haven and the best one ever to exist. For you all already know me so meet with the others who work here, like family to me. I'm the owner of course… At the bar is Debra Magellan although old but can kick serious ass for a caring lady and strong. DJ Tim who's young, hip, all fashion, and loves nothing more than the surrounding music of paradise. Those two big boys are my bodyguards Joe and Herald, very strong men in cool suits and as for the girls you'll meet them next as our suspense looking suspects. Everyone say hi to the heroes plus three more."

Debra was in her mid 50's of an old lady who served drinks although she's big and very strong to defend herself she is caring person, who smokes a lot.

"How do you all do?"

Her breath was all smoke that Dante, Kate, and Kagero didn't like the smell of it at all they made them cough.

"Damn, lady!"

"A simple breath mint wouldn't hurt to try!"

"Just deal with it, you'll live."

DJ Tim was a teenage, pierced, hippy, Goth-like, young man who loves to mix and share his music and spread the words of his gift in the microphone always wearing sunglass and talks so fast.

"Yo, yo! Hiya, demons hunters and cutie-pie!"

Tim shakes all three of their hands fast while still working with the speakers at once.

"Ah, hi…"

Then they look at both Joe and Harold for all they do is stand quietly while standing still without saying a word, but they are very strong together for Simon forgot to remind the three about that part.

"Oops. Sorry, those two hunks don't talk so much though friendly when they want to be… Anyways, the rest of the team beside Kagero, Dante, and you too Kate, allow me to show you. Tah-dah!"

Simon turns on the lights for sitting on the special chairs were three people that Dante and Kate already know and met 'though Kagero's first time seeing three'. For they were Lady (in her bartender uniform), Genma (just wearing a bow tie in his armor suit), and Trish (wearing some type of stripper clothing).

"What the hell…? Ah, Dante?"

"Genma? Lady? Trish?"

"You of all people know these guys?"

"Well, they work with us or sometimes the girls do things on their own."

Simon comes up to Kagero, Dante, and Kate.

"I told you I need all the help I can get so that makes six for a good payment and… you all know each other too I see."

The other three explain how that all got a job to get in to make the story short for Genma, Lady, and Trish say hi to both Kate and Dante all together.

"I sense another evil around the area and Lady and I bump into each other and ask for me to tag along with her. I just couldn't say no really or didn't want to see others to get hurt."

Lady looks at Genma for he was blushing just thinking about it and looking at her, but she didn't get it. However Dante, Kate, Kagero, and Trish already know.

"Well, that like he said but a better payment too to stop some type of demon-like ghost Simon was going so crazy about us destroying. So I was like why not? Genma's pretty good what he does; at least he's on our side."

"And you, Trish?"

"More importantly, since when you became a hooker?"

Simon smacks Dante on the back to correct him.

"A stripper! We don't allow filthy hookers in this place! The difference between the two is simple for one dance half naked for money and the other thing have too much sex for money that doesn't show love but disease. And one more thing, Thunder Demon sweetheart wanted to play undercover."

Kate had to agree with Simon there.

"He's right, Dante. And, Trish, you of all people as a disguise stripper dancer?"

"Well, Simon had to give us something to do while we're on watch so I chosen this for fun. What? I love to dance with good light shows I can do. Well, I could've got Lady to join me too if she wanted to."

Lady didn't like what Trish was talking about.

"No thanks, Trish, I can do better working by serving people drinks not to expose myself in public."

"Suit yourself then. And this man here is your new partner, Dante?"

Kagero and Dante look at each other not liking one another.

"As if I work with the likes of him!"

"What he said!"

"In any case you three, I just move in to town and I'm a demon bounty hunter. My name is Kagero, the Fallen Demon at your service."

Kagero blinks at Kate freaking her out again, for Dante defends her by holding him by the jacket being angry.

"Hey! I saw that!"

"So?"

Genma, Trish, and Lady look at Kate for they know it's a rival of love happening.

"Don't ask."

Simon then gets down to serious business to explain the demon the six must hunt down for in the place.

"Okay, now down to the good part in reasons why you'll help out here at the same time stop and destroy the two Twin Banshees haunting and murdering others in my wonderful place. Believe me, I seen it and so have the girls, costumers, and my friends here. It's horrifying!"

"A ghost?"

"A Banshee is short of the same thing of the two really."

Kate explains what a Banshee is to everyone in the room.

"A Banshee is a type of wondering evil ghost of an old tale from Ireland many centuries again. From a spirit of a lovely woman appearing before your eyes only to be an old monster-like woman with an awful screaming noise to hear from distances that can fly and kill. From many claws, dark magic, is a spirit alright, shoot fire balls out of her hands, and some say… That she has the eyes of the Grim Reaper from one stare into her eyes will turn you to stone, like how Medusa does it by only destroying the Banshee can set you free from the spell. Though it's hard to tell how you can kill them without them killing you first unless it has something to do with someone hurting a woman in a terrible way long ago."

Dante smiles again Kate was right about every detail about a Banshee.

"Score double for the babe."

So was, Simon, Debra, Tim, Genma, Lady, Trish, and Kagero 'of course the first to know a lot more from someone he likes' were amazed.

"Not bad, Kate, both with brains, skills, and looks I see."

"Well, am I right?"

Out of nowhere a huge figure shadow of some evil spirit appears from the walls with a huge screaming sound of evil, for not one but two Banshees 'that are together in one body moved around from the walls within the shadows all over the room'. For the six now know what they're facing up against as it wondering around building to building the loud voice made all the glass break from the windows. After that it stopped by will return as it always been happening every night for Simon wasn't too happy about.

"Damn that thing, not again. We just had this place clean up. Joe! Harold! Please clean up."

Simon sits down with the two men working allowing the others to listen to the rest of the story while Debra and Tim try fixing their things too.

"Okay, tell me I just saw double demons just now!"

"More like Siamese Twin Banshees."

Genma had a strong and bad feeling.

"With powerful evil oar all over them and this building."

Kate, Dante, Genma, Lady, Trish, and Kagero demand more answers about the half being demon.

"You see? Twin Banshees stuck together as one, very horrifying. It just happen after poor of my two dancers went missing and then both found dead. Murder I say! One of my best ones I had here one was Lilly Violet and Anoka Miki that made this place big money and lots of people to come around every night; Blooming Violet's was such a wonderful gal with long golden hair, lovely make-up like a doll, kind hearted, beautiful girl, a good body, and goes in many flower-like costumers to dance on the stage making tons of cash. From men wanting her or woman wanting to be like her. While Anoka all the way from Japan wanted to be like Violet who was a friendly girl to others and a head strong type of person to stick up for others like Violet who was being bullied too hard."

Lady had a question to ask Simon.

"Because of the men wanting her or the girls hating her?"

"Other strippers were very jealous hating Violet and all that wanted her out of the picture, not for Anoka though. That's when it happen when a fight almost broke out but was stopped one night until the next morning Violet was missing work for three weeks which made me and the rest of us worried, the same with Anoka for we all thought at first to be sick but she always call me if she was. Soon we all started to worry the cops look and search everywhere until they finally found their dead bodies from the river that someone was trying to hide things but didn't. Both Violet my favorite one and sweetheart Anoka are dead! It was so sad losing them it was hard to keep up with my business which surprising the other girls did later on which we were all very happy about. But because of the lost of the other two girls that's when Twin Banshees appeared haunting and killing people in cold blood."

Kagero wanted to say something to Simon too with Kate adding to it.

"I take it because of both Violet and Anoka's deaths, which what made the demon appear?"

"I did say a Banshee is made if someone kills a girl for some awful reason."

Simon finishes up telling the rest of the story.

"As I was saying… The Twin Banshees are both together into one body for one can talk which and very smart while the other is scary, deadly, and has darker powers for those two are very strong together. From going through walls, screaming from their voices, making a powerful sonic wave, sharp finger nails with bad taste, throwing fire balls, and has two deadly things to watch out for. Never look straight into their eyes and watch yourselves for their sneaking in hiding with a sneak attack out of nowhere."

A little bit confused, both Tim and Debra try to explain a bit more for the six to get what Simon was trying to say about the Twin Banshee's special moves.

"It's so crazy! It moves so fast the bad girls will cut, pierce, slash, or scratch you good from nails to dark powers to melt your entire skin off. Also it loves to write warnings from the victim's blood on the floors and walls like-"

Trish spoke that interrupted Tim from talking.

"Warnings like 'beware', 'get out', or 'we want your soul'?"

"Ah, sort of… It's more like 'why me?' over and over again from every death scene. Freaky…"

Debra tells the rest of the eyes to not look right into them when they force you to stare into them.

"About the twin's evil eyes well from the strong one, has the power of Medusa for one look then bam! You'll turn into stone and can't change back. Only by killing the girls you can unless you're broken into tiny pieces ouch. Just shut your eyes quickly before they try looking at you when they say their spell 'show me the spirits in your eyes.' Unlike anything we ever have seen before."

"It happen to some of my girls, the costumers, and my goodie bodyguards too. I and all of us here saw."

"So close the place down."

"Hello, Kate, business here, remember? I don't want others to die just the bad demons stop and find the real murder of Violet and Anoka. So please, everyone, please help me here. Help us and the girls."

Once Joe and Harold were all done cleaning up the big mess after the long speech from Simon, Dante gets both his guns and sword ready to do what he does best 'like he has no other choice with the low payment to get at the end' showing that he's ready.

"You just had to ask us… Looks like we're in, babe, I hope you are too. Just stay close to me and the others."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Simon was happy to hear that he'll be saved so was Debra and Tim for they continue their job in setting everything up for their next opening busy hours. For Simon tells the six on which tasks they'll each take while working undercover to stop the Twin Banshees.

"Oh, goodie! We're finally getting somewhere in any case acting time until then… Genma, you'll be bodyguard with both Joe and Harold."

Genma gets up showing that he'll do his very best.

"Yes, sir."

"Okay… Dante and Kagero, you two will be questioning the girls that are not dancing. Be real while giving some of this cash to give them no need to thank me to get some answers from them if you can as they're flirting with other guys."

Both the guys didn't like the idea at all.

"Oh, no! You can forget that!"

"No way in hell will I help him out!"

Kate tries stopping them for there was no time to fight right now.

"Save your anger on each other later on, you guys!"

"Learn to behave yourselves, boys, please."

Giving no other choice Dante and Kagero will do their part still hating the idea.

"Fine!"

"As long as Kate's with me and not around him."

"I heard that."

"Lady, you'll be working with Debra here and serving others with foods and drinks for the entertainment."

Lady understood with her guns and huge rocket launcher she brought inside all up and loaded.

"No problem, I'm always ready for some hunting."

"Okay, leaving both Trish and Kate to be dancers for the night. Two new girls going to show their moves and fight evil."

Trish understood the plan but Kate didn't for she tried getting out for she knew that things were only going to get worse for her, but dancing while being half naked was bad enough even for Dante or any other pervert men watching. Trying to leave the place, Trish stops her in time by holding her arm without getting away no matter what she did.

"Ah, no you don't."

"Trish! No way, I'm not dancing!"

Simon goes up to the two girls to try talking some sense into Kate privately.

"Come on, honey! Don't do this to me just for the time being, your secrets with us only inside here… And if any trouble Trish and your cute Dante man's got your back."

Trish proves that to Kate with her gun and Sparda's Sword out with lightning sparking out of her hands.

"He's right, Kate, we'll make sure that only Dante can get to you."

"Wait! That's not the point I'm looking for…"

"No Kagero or any other guys touching you but Dante. Just one cute dance and your man's all yours, you can still get the demons."

"Just leave that part to me. We're girls after all with you to fall in love."

Kate can tell that both Simon and Trish are telling the truth so like she has a choice for now.

"Just one dance for Dante and half naked? Not all away right-?"

The two had an agreement for her, with Trish walking Kate to the dressing room for Simon's plan is all set to go.

"Good! For you, Kate, we'll make that happen and only you. Now make me proud to save us and for the show, girls."

"Ah, Trish…"

"Leave everything to me tonight, okay?"

Kate was feeling weird about this whole demon hunting/undercover business in between for her to be a stripper with Trish who has her back for she only wishes for her and Dante to be happy together, same with Simon who loves nothing more than his job was love that makes him happy just seeing the two. Hopefully Dante and the others can stop the Twin Banshees for the smart one sees and hears all through the walls minute after minute for the two will make a move again later on. With Joe, Harold, Genma, Tim, Debra, Lady, Dante, and Kagero all preparing for opening late nights of the Pleasant Haven Strip Club for the costumers with money and fun to come in 'mostly guys' along with the stripper girls. For some will keep on working for a demon on the loose or not 'for the ones who treated Violet badly over jealous for some' while others quit working there.

Later at night of Peasant Haven was now open for all the boys and girls 'who wish to be pretty like the others girls' to watch the fun show with big music with Genma watching things from the inside as a bodyguard with both Joe and Harold outside making sure that the right people to get in at the entrance. Debra was working hard on at the bar to serve drinks and food at once with Lady's help serving them to the costumers for her they were all weird horny men who loves drinking and sex; with Tim rocking on the DJ mix stereos with lots of music in store and the girls dancing to different songs and dressing up differently it's all going well for Simon so far. With Kagero and Dante asking the girls about what they all know about Violet and Anoka's history background stories before they were murder and the last time they saw the two, with the connecting of finding out about the Twin Banshees that's happening. For the girls there are still working right now are brave enough to stay for the mess that's been happening, with Dante ignoring the girls who they all think he's cute 'only has his eyes on Kate', Kagero doesn't like much attention from any of them but Kate but can't go near her at all and feels really bad, hard to shake them off of him while doing his job for the strippers want the two more than they wanting them.

"Well, look at you. Batty, you should become the next bachelor player in one of those sucky reality shows since the ladies here love you."

Kagero was freaking out for some of the girls were that good or hot looking to him.

"Please! You call those things ladies!?"

Dante sees that are some normal ones while the rest were having fake huge size breasts, butts even, some look old, pregnant even, and one was a man dress as a woman.

"I see your point… Let's just see what we can get out of the girls, you can be my shield."

"Ha, ha, laugh it up now."

Both Dante and Kagero began asking each stripper at a time all about Anoka and Violet on anything they knew about them two, only for each of them to say how they hated Violet, finding Anoka to be too quiet around others, love their jobs, the deaths, and the Twin Banshees. After asking the same question to each of them saying what do you know about the Banshee demons and the two strippers that were murdered? For it was hard to tell for which one killed them for all the girls looked and acted like they couldn't try to kill someone whether they're mean or not for one at a time they told in one whole sentences; from these girls Cutie Pie 'the jealous one', Maggie 'the cheerful one', Angel 'the sanative one', May and June 'the double sweethearts', and Angie 'the cross dresser one'. First was Cutie Pie.

"You wish to know about Lilly Violet and Anoka Miki? About the last time we saw the two and the mess happening? Well, never knew much from Anoka but Violet… She was a show off. Thinking she was better than all of us a show off that we want to stage it's not all about her, like me I'm the best one than she was! I admit I push her a lot but I wouldn't do anything to kill that person…"

Then Maggie.

"…Like Cutie Pie said, she wouldn't hurt a fly. I wish I was like her so amazing… So it was just weird how Anoka made good friends that never was a best striper, though made good cloth designs follow by Daisy from JC Penny's took over afterwards for she good just never better than Anoka was. It's like one minute Simon warned us to stop hurting Violet's feelings and the next day she was gone, so was Anoka on the same day, and the next thing they're dead. How awful! So I decide to work hard for my friends and Cutie Pie to make their spirits happy…"

Next was Angel.

"…Or so Maggie thought so until the place got haunted for some type –of ghost of two beings of one started killing and turning others into stones that we had to keep their bodies safe in the back room, while the rest was so luck, it was a few though. Took a while to do research about Banshees and we all thought that if because of both Anoka and Violet's disappearance that left them for dead, we all think it had to be them coming back to haunt the place by getting us for we don't kill at all! I mean whoever did such a thing was bad news with the case still unsolved here…"

Both May and June talked together at the same time as they always do when they're together.

"… Things only gotten from scary to worse for all of us! Half of our girlfriends up and left of the nightmare, half the costumers stopped coming, and from our bodyguards to our dates were either killed or turn to stone. At first Simon wanted to close but we refuse to only to try stopping the Banshees from exorcist, cops, Goth-like people in enchanting dark magic, but from all of that there was nothing done…"

And last was Angie to talk who looks like a girl but a man dress up who was friendly.

"…So Simon was lucky enough or really me finding the add on the paper about Devil May Cry, with the group, and his good pal Kagero coming to town to get anyone all together to stop the win Banshees with good money and still keeping this area up to business. I'm telling you, boys, I find this whole demon invading our homes; I blame the bitch who would kill such two sweet girls. Anyways, care to hang with me?"

Dante and Kagero left to sit somewhere else for that was a big no for Angie there and no luck for any of the girls to hang with Kagero, so far there was no leads or clues on who did it only for them all to be scared.

"Damn… Zero leads so far."

"We can't give up yet."

Dante goes sit down and grabs himself a drink of beer from Lady.

"Hey, Dante!"

"Thank you, Lady."

Kagero follows Dante to pay for his own drink and food to eat while Genma looks around to sense when the Twin Banshees will returns for more.

"Anything?"

"They're hiding from us; I'll be ready when they appear again."

"Glad you're on our side here."

"Same here."

Dante enjoys the show 'although he has both of his eyes open' Kagero does too, with one act done from one stripper another one comes for Kate behind the stage and the other six girls and others watch for Trish was next to dance in her female-like Tarzan dancer with DJ Tim making his next announcement on the microphone for any guys were ready to watch.

"That was lasso girl cowgirl hot mama Becky, all you craze party people! Here's comes our next and newer one of the night from the African jungles of another queen like Tarzan to spark up your fuse, the Lightening-Diva Trish!"

Everyone claps to watch the show with Lady doing her part without watching the craziness happening on stage same with Genma, as the other two Kagero and Dante not caring. Trish smiles at Kate for she'll know she'll watch when she goes on later, appearing only wearing a fury brown like short dress with black swim-suits in it, and beach sandals Trish was ready to show with the music song playing for her to dance from Baltimora –'Tarzan Boy'.

"Oh… my…God…"

Dante tries not to laugh after seeing what Trish was wearing.

"Tell me about it. This should be something for the weirdoes to watch."

The music plays as Trish started to dance really good from her moves, rocking it hard on the pole, getting undress little by little only to have her half part from her body to be covered up, for tons of guys were loving her. Cheering harder with tons from them giving it all to Trish for Simon to love her work plus tons of sparks flying out of her hands in many styles to color changing was amazing to watch; with Kate to be amazed and seeing how Trish was having fun she sees what means to be done for Dante only and no one else of course only for the other stripers not to be so happy seeing how all the guys were going nuts over Trish and so far not one of them aren't suspects?

"Wow…"

"Pretty!"

"Not bad, girlfriend!"

Kate like how Trish shines on the stage saying over and over again how great she was.

"Wow, Trish, she's good."

All the girls were loving how Trish was good on what she was dancing and dressing up, but not for Cutie Pie who got really mad and kicks down all the other clothes that were hung leaving Maggie to feel sorry for her favorite.

"Ah! Son of a bitch! It's like Violet all over again from a long blonde demon with light shows! What makes her so special? What does she have that I don't!? I'm a hot one!"

Maggie comes up to Cutie Pie to calm her down with a bottle of water to calm her nerves or trying to.

"There, there, Cutie Pie, I know how you feel."

Everyone cheered from Trish's fine performance 'with Simon cheering over joy after what he saw', for she enters in the back stage to get herself clean up for some cheer for her fine work but Cutie Pie. Leaving Kate to go up next on stage though she was really freaking out about it really shaking all over which Trish can tell just by looking at her.

"What's wrong got stage frights?"

"Trish, you sure I'll do fine and with Dante?"

"I did promise you, didn't I? So relax this will be for Dante for you to do out there. I got your back from the other sick scum backs out there."

"And some of the girls? So far we got nothing who wishes to kill both Anoka and Violet."

"All it takes is to scare one of them to crack in the end."

"Scaring them from the Twin Banshees, right?"

"Enough of that, let's get you all dress up."

Trish grab anything she could on the floor from any clothing for Kate to wear: from color hair spray of the color green 'that'll come out with water' in red band pony-tails, a yellow hat with a black glow in a dark star on it, a blue bra 'with a stars to cover the other half of the breasts, wearing a blue thong, the front with a huge yellow gem-like star, wearing black shoes, bright red clothing around her waist, purple lipstick, a little of light blue make up, and red feathers all over from neck to shoulder and wrap all over her body. Kate Jones has become a dancing like star from the skies and in time to go on too.

"Two minute until show time, Ms. Jones."

Kate looks at herself in the mirror seeing that she has become a different person right now.

"Is this me?"

"You look great. Just remember have a much fun with Dante and when those Twin Banshees come, its show time. Now get out there and make one of your own, I'll be watching and the others will too."

Trish pushes Kate to go on stage to dance and strip a bit.

"Besides Kagero I'm hoping not to touch me like this or at all."

DJ Tim begins to call up the next dancer with the next scene, with Trish telling him what music to play for her next. With the girls, Simon, Trish Genma, Debra, Lady, Dante, Kagero, and the rest watch her dance.

"Kate's going to show her moves, nice…"

Dante points his sword right at Kagero as a warning.

"Don't even think about it, Batty."

"And what if I did?"

It begins as Kate tries sucking t up to go for it and still half of the clothes on her while taking some of it off.

"Alright, crazy dogs out there tonight! If you like that dancer then you'll love the next one who's new but very hot looking with tight buns… Give it up for Shooting Star girl-Kate!"

Kate comes out looking hot and very cute for all the guys to stare silently with many stars shining in the background in different colors, the disco ball up and glowing, her outfit shining brightly she dances to Rihanna's song playing of 'Rude Boy' as she dances for Trish knew she had it in her and the girls, the five of the others watched, 'but Cutie Pie not caring', and Simon loving this and how Kate's dress up. From glowing, to dancing, stripping a little 'as been promise', going hard on the pole and for all the guys to go nuts over knowing how hot she is and money being thrown all over the place.

DJ Tim goes nuts checking out Kate while doing his job, with the Joe and Harold only to stare and having their faces turn red, one guy drools, one howling like a wild wolf, one pours beer in his pants, other guys started beating each other up, one throws all of his money all over the place, with another staring only for one girl to slap him in the face… With Genma and Lady thinking to themselves they're seeing a different person from Kate that she had it in her with Debra only enjoying the fun without caring but sees how much Dante loves Kate a lot; as for Kagero was speechless seeing how hot Kate looked that he couldn't hold it in for so long and Dante was speechless too and head over heels how Kate look from her cuteness, attitude, and her body appearance in the outfit that he just had to get out of his sit to cheer her on.

"Baby, yeah! Shake it, girl!"

Kagero wanted to join in too.

"Back off, Dante! She's mine-!"

But Trish shocks him hard and passes out on the floor allowing Dante to make his move, for every move that Kate made, Dante pointed out from breasts, her butt, legs, and her flat stomach for she was sweating hard.

"Nice. Sexy. Tight. Too hot!"

The music stopped and so did Kate for everyone cheered for some going back to work and for Cutie Pie to lose her cool.

"Oh, come on! First lighting girl and now teenage kid, what's next!?"

Cutie goes into her room with Maggie following her. For all the girls and costumers to cheer for all the guys come running up to Kate 'also trampling Kagero for he'll be alright' that wakes him up and gets hurt allowing Dante to sweep her away together in a different room alone.

"Dante?"

"Have I got plans for you, babe."

The guys were about to go after them until Genma blocks them and Lady fires her gun into the air to tell them all to stop and enjoy the show nothing more, with Simon telling them that.

"Okay, people back to your seats. Leave the girl be, she's been taken by that man. Now go, shoo."

They all do as they're told while he gathers the money up.

"This is so fun!"

Genma and Lady came up to each other.

"Nicely done there, Genma, keep it up."

"Thanks and you too, Lady, you're good. I mean really good."

"Anything to work out against the Banshees later on. And take care of Kagero, we do need him later."

Genma grabs hold of the injured Kagero to aid him after getting stepped on so many times.

"Let's go, buddy."

While Genma help out Kagero, Lady continue her bar tender job, and Trish keeping her eyes opened, back in the other room Dante and Kate were finally alone 'as promise too' to have a little fun before some action. Kate felt weird about it even if she agreed to date with Dante but he does show how much he really cares about her.

"Dante, we better start looking around for the Banshees…"

Dante puts his finger on Kate's lips.

"We'll get to it in a bit; I just want a little fun with you."

Dante carries Kate on the coach holding her close to him, wanting to break free Kate couldn't help but love being hugged and smelling him at once that part of her couldn't break away.

"Dante… My body feels cold."

"Then let me warm you up, babe. All the way."

Kate hugs Dante for he begins rubbing her butt smoothly, then her legs, and sort of touching her in between the legs that made Kate feel weird. During that Dante rub his head on Kate's neck along with licking the remaining sweat drops off of her skin and moving his hand on her breasts feeling how nice and soft they were but nothing compare to her butt.

"Dante… Stop, you're tickling me."

"But I can't help myself. Your body's so warm, soft, and your ass I can feel half of it right out. And you taste so sweetly it makes me want you ten times more, I'm doing this is all. I'm not going to hurt you or ever will. You do like it, don't you?"

Kate couldn't hide it anymore.

"Yes…"

"What was that?"

"Yes."

"Come again?"

"Yes! Yes it does!"

Dante laughs.

"Someday we will do it for real, only when you're ready. You know I'll never hurt you, right?"

"I know that."

Dante moves up to Kate face and neck licking her none stop, soon runs his fingers slowly on her neck.

"Just for that promise one day, I'll leave you a little something. The one person to correct me from it is your old man."

"Wait, Dante…"

"It's okay, I'll be gentle."

Dante started rubbing his face on Kate's neck while holding her close to him, soon breathing on her skin, soon uses his tongue to lick his soft skin of it, and then kisses with his lips making Kate feel weird by moaning so much. After that was done, Dante sees the mark he left on her neck knowing that Kate belongs to him and only him.

"There we go; you are marked as my girl."

Kate sees the marking on her neck that'll shoe up a lot in public.

"Dante! People will see this."

"Why hide it? It looks cute, and I know you were moaning when I did that. You liked that feeling."

"I know… It just… Well…"

Dante kept on holding her.

"Babe, you know I'm serious about you, right?"

"Yes I do."

"Well just a few more minutes, let me hold you without letting go for a bit longer. Please."

Dante was enjoying hold Kate close to him and knowing that she feels weird; she kind of enjoys it seeing how cute he is to her and never felt this happy in a very long time.

"Okay, for you and only you."

While Dante and Kate have their love moment in the room, the music, fun, and dance continued on for all the girls and others to dance in front of the boss for cash for Cutie Pie, Maggie, Angel, May, June, and Angie had fun on their part while other boys wanted Kate so did Kagero 'who was still hurt' but being serious in keeping an eye on trouble. Same with Lady after serving more food out, Genma also watching the place from inside and out, and Trish taking a break with a drink. Without knowing for Joe and Harold heard a strange sound with Joe looking away for his partner to disappear and soon see something coming up close to him which had to be something bad that soon went black.

Back inside the strip club, Genma got the sensing evil feeling once again for he knows the Twin Banshees have return and started looking around. Lady and Trish got their weapons all ready to go where Lady spotted what appeared to be a golden bracelet next to Debra while working that looked and seem to be very important for someone or once was.

"Wow, nice jewelry and all but too big for someone to wear around their wrist all day."

"This thing? I belong to Anoka Miki when she was alive so I kept it on hold as a token of her treasure things to keep for a very long time."

"Is that so…?"

Trish looks at it too.

"I guess because of her unsuspected death, there are those that do miss her."

"Yep, we all do. Although the girls here don't want to admit it no matter how much they hated Violet because she was better than them, they all cared for her and Anoka too. Well, about this bracelet I found it down the basement here 3 months after the two girls were murder just saw it lying on the floor."

That got both of Lady and Trish's attention after Debra just said that.

"Is that so… What do you think, Lady?"

"Either a murder has happen in this place and hides every evidence well or someone in here tries to keep it to make some money off of it but forgot to. So you got me, I'm no detective."

"Debra, do you mind if we…?"

"By all means as long as I can work peacefully again."

Lady holds on to the bracelet for soon the strange shadows from the walls comes out again for Kagero to see.

"So they're back."

He gets himself ready for he gets Genma's attention to tell them the Twin Banshees are back.

"Genma!"

Genma senses and sees their shadows too.

"I take it that they have return?"

"You're telling me, I just saw it."

The Twin Banshees made the noise for the whole people in the room to hear wanting to know what that was, Simon knew for he gets the girls to do their job.

"Oh, no… They're back. Lady and Trish, its show time."

"We know!"

The two girls got up and joined with both Genma and Kagero trying to find the Banshees but couldn't keep up with their fast speed in moving around so much, only to hear the cries of their loud annoying sound they make.

"You see them?"

"No! You?"

"I'm trying to!"

"It's hard to sense where they are!"

Soon the twins cut all of the wires together to make the entire power go out from lights, music, and just plain dark all over with some fire shooting out of nowhere for the noise again and everyone starting to worry with Debra pulling Tim out of danger before he catches on fire with his system.

"No! My Babies!"

"Let's go or do you want to die!"

Debra got Tim out in time only to be upset.

"Why does everything bad happen to my work?"

The screaming keeps on going soon the ceiling breaks for two objects fell from the building up top for Simon to see.

"Just remain calm, people, please do. I'm sure it's nothing but a short fuse break down or something…"

Simon was horrified to see both Joe and Harold were turned into stones but were still normal and not broken, with the other strippers to see too.

"Is that Joe and Harold? Turn to stone?"

"It can't be them again…"

"Oh, my God…"

Soon out of nowhere the Twin Banshees show themselves in front of everyone for all the people to panic and be afraid of along with Debra, Tim, the strippers, and Simon too.

"Ah! The Banshees are back!"

Everyone all try to get out of the place, but the Banshees use their dark fire magic to black the doors for it was a too hot to get out of and sealed up tight. For no matter how they tried breaking down the door it was no luck allowing the girls to start killing half the costumers even close friends of Simon's in cold blood for all the people ran all over the building inside and panicking in fear with no way out; which is where Genma turns into his true form quickly to stop the two Banshees with his own fire power against them but had no effected, along with both Kagero and Lady striking them down with everything they got only for them to go through walls destroying it instead of them for they were very fast. All this insanity is making Simon freaking out and then fainting right next to Debra and Tim hiding underneath the table.

"Damn… freaky…"

"Simon, you're such a wuss."

Then Trish tries shocking the Twin Banshees only to use their claws to scratch their way out of it without any problems. For the Twin Banshees are both together into one for the Brains looked like a pale light purple skin girl, with dark long purple hair, violet eyes, and wearing a long black dress with a cape on it who can talk a little; as the other sister is the Brawls looked like some silver-like skeleton witch with waving hair, ugly with a scary face, long pointy ears, and long fingers making the annoying scream noise for the two are one of the same body put together with no legs but longer tail-like ghost.

"There's nothing that can kill these things!"

"Ah, you think, Kagero!? Where the hell are Kate and Dante!?"

Twin Banshees strike hard with their hands together at the four but avoid every hit in time. The girls then had their eyes on a stripper dress as a cowgirl about to be attacked with Brains giving Brawls the order and sounded very freaky when she talks.

"Get… them… Get… them…"

The Twin Banshees launcher forward directly at Becky for she hides in the corner screaming, Trish tries to rush to the girl's side to save her life with her sword for they were about to turn her to stone.

"No, look out!"

Trish tries grabbing a hold of Becky for the Twin Banshees charge at the two into the wall where both Kate and Dante were having their fun together hugging, it was a wonderful feeling they were having with one another. It soon had to stop for they hear a familiar and loud voice come crashing into the room, without Kate knowing it but Dante sense it was coming and pull her away and himself in time.

"Wow… Close call."

"What was that?"

Kate felt some rumble next to her for it was too late for Becky turning to stone and being broken into tiny pieces, then next to her was Trish out cold.

"Trish? Trish! Are you okay? Answer me!"

Kate heard Trish breathing so she was alright but not for long from the Twin Banshees about to get the three next as it screams out loud.

"You two alright, babe?"

Kate froze in fear and did speechless seeing the Twin Banshee right above Dante want to kill him.

"What's wrong?"

They use their claws to cut only the floor with huge markings on them close to Dante for he looks up seeing they're ready to kill.

"Holy Crap!"

Dante throws his sword at them like a boomerang while shooting them girls, for no bullets didn't touch them and the sword went right through them like flying ghosts allowing the Twin Banshees to fire a powerful sonic wave that knock Dante off of his feet right into the wall badly hurt.

"Dante!"

Then they go after Kate for she tried shooting them herself mix with demonic Angel powers. But they scratch her making her right arm feeling heavier all of a sudden. But Trish jumps in to shock them many times with no luck for the tackle her down and sonic wave to the face making her entire body feeling weak, for Trish couldn't break out from their strong grip.

"Trish! Don't look into their faces!"

Brawls eyes started to glow for Trish tried looking away from them, but Brains kept her eyes wide open to turn her to stone with their spell like the others.

"Show me the spirits in your eyes."

Once Trish's eyes were staring right into Brawls' turns her entire body into solid stone all over Dante and Kate saw the horror.

"Trish!"

"No! Trish!"

Twin Banshees go after Kate next to turn her to stone like they did to Trish, but her body started to glow to repel them back from sheer powerful energy force but not before they leave a deadly scratching mark on Kate's legs turns half of it into stone . Because of that makes Kate lose balance and falls down the stairs 'close in falling down hard' by holding on to the railings that was loose, with the downstairs basement smelling bad, being total dark down there, and had weird red paint all over the floor. About to finish her and Dante until Lady, Kagero, and Genma arrive to stop the Twin Banshees forcing them to go in hiding in retreat for now allow the others to miss their change to stop them.

"Damn it, they got away again!"

Kagero got made to only punch the wall leaving a hole from it because of his dagger-like sword.

"Oops."

Both Genma and Lady helped out Dante but he didn't care of his injuries but Kate hold on to dear life and rushes to her side.

"Kate!"

Dante runs as fast as he could grab her hand and saving her from falling hard in time from the weak stairs and unstable railings on the walls.

"I got you!"

Dante holds Kate close to him again for the two fell on the floor from luck that Kate's alright.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so… Ah, crap!"

"What? Kate! Your arm!"

Kate looks at her arm that became half of stone because from the Twin Banshees' scratches, bites, or staring in to their eyes can make it happen.

"It looks like they got me."

The two then sees Trish as a human statue same with Lady and Genma for nothing they say to her can make her do anything else or move or so much.

"They got other people and Trish here too."

Lady also shows the others that her favorite rocket launcher Kalina Ann was turn to stone too even while carrying it around it was too heavy for her for she wasn't happy about it at all.

"They murdered, broken in two, curse us a bit, and turn others to stone. Look at this! My only weapon in life a solid hard rock, it's stupid to use!"

Lady drops her stone weapon on the floor showing that it really did happen leaving Genma to feel bad for her.

"Sorry to hear that, Lady…"

"Well, sorry won't cut it right now!"

Kate rushes to Trish's side with Dante to worry about her arm but she didn't care for that for the time being.

"Oh no, Trish…"

"Kate…"

"I'll be fine, Dante, thank you but I'm worry about the situation we're stuck in."

Kagero can feel Trish's life spam still kicking in a frozen state still.

"I sense her heart still beating, she'll live only if we stop the Banshees in time along with everyone else too. The place has a sealing spell that won't allow any of us to escape. So we have to think of something and fast."

"What about the others?"

"Simon, two of his partners, and some costumers are lucky while some turn to stone and others killed or broken to bits."

Kate looks around back at the basement down below for she felt something down there that wasn't a good feeling while Lady tries calming down with Genma just keeping his eyes open for more danger 'or his nose', leaving Dante confused about Kagero. Not liking him at times but wishes to know all about him like: why is he here, what's his real job, what type of half demon was he?

"Hey, Batty, you going to tell us what the hell you are already?"

"Now not a good time or like I care from you."

"I'm being serious for now, I really want to know who you are, what you are, and your real reasons here… Is that so hard to ask you?"

"Well, no. Not really-"

Kate speaks up to everyone for she needed to go back down the basement only deeper this time.

"Hey, you guys, I sense something big down here! I'm going to check it out!"

Dante stops her in time.

"Hold up! You almost got yourself killed and you're in no condition in doing that."

Genma steps in to take care of the problem quickly.

"Allow me, you two."

Genma punches the weaken stairs and railing to aches making a rope by tying the curtain to go down easily. With Genma as a flame torch Kate looks around the room to find out what she was sensing a minute ago with Dante next to her and Lady and Kagero watching from up top, for she smells something like blood from a human with the floor being half dried spilled red all over.

"That's weird…"

"What is?"

"This room… I feel something terrible has happen."

"About Violet and Anoka's deaths?"

"Yep, no doubt a stripper did this with an awful grudge on one and the other came in at the wrong time to shut her up."

Didn't take long for Kate to know how the murder had happen.

"Something made Violet goes downstairs for one stripper girl to join her what started out for one person in a bad mood, made the other to bash her on the head with a full bottle of wine."

Kate points out the drink paint-like color on the hard title floor for Genma to guess what it was once he smelled it hard.

"It is grape whine mix with human blood."

"Yes… Then using the broken glass piece from the bottle to finish her off by stabbing her in the heart, trying to clean the blood off very good only for the smell to remain with the dry blood left over underneath the wooden stairs."

Dante can already tell where Kate was going with the rest of this story.

"Leaving Violet to be that first victim to be killed like that, too brutal for some. Which leads to Anoka person hearing everything happening to see that person murdering Violet so that killer try shutting her up by running up stairs to talk some sense into her and by a tug-a-war struggle with the killer still holding the broken glass and accidentally slicing through Anoka's neck for the blood to go every, lose a lot of it, collapse all the way down here, and make the railings break from her clinging on too hard."

"Don't forget the huge fall from the body going down the stairs so fast made the wooden stairs break and weak easily, cause of the death besides losing blood was also her neck to break from the impacted."

"Kate, you're too good."

Dante smiles at Kate for she smiles back at him.

"Thanks…"

"Leaving the killer to freak out and use from any cleaning products to wash away the murder scene she has made and dumping the bodies at a nearby river from this place."

Genma finishes smelling the place from other things that was used.

"From a wet wash cloth, bleach, and air fresheners to get rid of the blood smell. Of course from the shame of guilt I can still smell it three months later today."

"If I may…"

Lady tells the four about the bracelet Debra lend to her and told about it use to belong to Anoka and she hold on to that special item well leaving her to show them.

"I got this bracelet here that Debra said she hold on to after the cops look into it for a while with no traces of the killer. She didn't know about it meaning Anoka threw it in this room herself for someone to find it, Debra did say to me and Trish this, 'Although the girls here don't want to admit it no matter how much they hated Violet because she was better than them, they all cared for her and Anoka too. Well, about this bracelet I found it down the basement here 3 months after the two girls were murder just saw it lying on the floor.' If what she said was true then all the girls but one that are in this club trapped with us is the murder."

"Meaning the Twin Banshees Brains and Brawls have to be the spirits of Violet and Anoka, Violet being Brawls and Anoka being Brains… Their spirits can not rest until the whole thing's been put aside."

It all made since for Kate to figure out the last part to put the pieces all together.

"Meaning what we let them go and leave half the people and Trish as statues?"

"For once Dante's got a dumb point in mind. What are we going to do?"

Before Kate could say anything else, Simon comes rushing in the room panting, breathing, and his leg turn half to stone too with both Tim and Debra helping him out.

"Oh, wow… This has been one screwed up night. So what have I missed?"

"What about the people and the dancers…?"

Simon tells the five that all is good for everyone else hiding in a safe place for the time being.

"It's alright, the people that weren't hurt or turn to stone are hiding in the dressing rooms."

Kate knows the room for she was in it herself.

"He's right; it's a very big room. So they're fine."

"And of you two…?"

Debra whacks Kagero right upside the head, to knock some sense into him to prove him wrong about her and Tim's being one of the suspects. But it had to be one of the five in a half dancers.

"We're on your side, dumb ass!"

"Ow! Come on, lady!"

Dante, Kate, Simon, Tim, Genma, and Lady find that funny to laugh at.

"Seriously, dude, we were shocked as Simon man was when he heard the gruesome news. It was a heart breaker."

"I was the one who found the bracelet for the cops to look up for and kept it."

"Kagero, they're telling the truth and we found something…"

A few hours had passed for Kate told Simon, Debra, and Tim on what they discovered of the murder scene where it took place, how the killing happened, some clues, and the list of suspects. One to kill Violet over grief and Anoka to keep her quiet but ended badly to hide the evidence for Simon to be very upset about it.

"Are you kidding me!? So one of my best girls for once Violet was when she was around are the killers!? And what's worse she and Anoka's spirit have come back as Twin Banshee sister!? They just turn tow of my guards to stone tonight, stabbed my costumers, and smashed Becky apart follow boy Tommy Boy! Oh, why did it have to be him!? And I found him cute…"

"I had a feeling that the jealously didn't ended there. I thought this place smelled weird."

"Leaving only one thing is to let their souls rest in peace to end this and find the killer in this place."

It was the only opinion left on Kate's mind though it might be a weird and yet crazy idea in doing even for Simon.

"Are you crazy!? It's hard to just talk to them like that!"

"I know that… That doesn't mean will stop their uncontrollable rage to kill anyone in their way for what that person did to the two of them, it sucks I know but I know there's a way by fighting fire with fire."

Genma had one thing in mind.

"Like turning them to stone themselves?"

"No that won't work… We fight fire with fire against them."

Lady asks a question about that.

"So how do we use their own attacks against them?"

Kate turns to Simon to ask him a question.

"Well, how long will they try going after the others?"

"We survived so far for a while… My guess since my place been haunted badly they'll come around again within two hours or so, maybe? Going after those people first then first us off."

"In any case, I have something in mind."

"How's that, Kate?"

Dante answers Kagero's question there.

"It appears we got ourselves a battle plan here."

"Really?"

"By stopping them, setting their spirits' free, and arresting the murderer. The Twin Banshees' fire attacks are real that burns but it's their magic mix with it that's sealing the doors and windows good so we have use it again them, shut off their vocal cores, stopping them from turning invincible, and then talking some sense to them before we slay the evil out of them. Don't worry we can do this together at a time; it'll get the killer come crawling out of mercy. So here's how it goes down…"

"We're all ears here, babe."

"Girlfriend, start talking."

Minutes went by fast for the entire strip club was dark, with some dark fire still lid up, all trashed, with dead bodied, left over people into stones, with Twin Banshees Brains and Brawl started flying around the place looking for more of its victims. In the big dressing room where the strippers, along with Cutie Pie, Maggie 'who was standing by her friend's side but she in fact was afraid, Angel, May, June, Angie, and other costumers trying to stay calm, quiet, and scared hoping they don't come back for more. For the twins hold each other closely to stay together.

"They got Becky and get us next!"

Angel tries to keep them quiet with Angie next to her.

"Well, they won't get us of course."

"You said it. We girls got to stick with one another."

Cutie Pie can't calm herself down from this whole mess no matter what Maggie try to say or do for her.

"I knew it had to be that lonesome Anoka and that bitchy Violet as the evil spirits! I hated her so much; I never wanted to see the two dead to get back at seriously. We never her Anoka or Violet, I just wanted to be notices."

"There, there, Cutie Pie, I'm here for you…"

"How can you be calm at a time like this!? In fact you're scared as all of us!"

"But I'm worried about you."

"Please, Maggie! You're shaking like crazy, I can see it!"

Everyone sees that Cutie Pie was right for Maggie's body was shaking like mad for she was really scared ten times more than anyone else trying to stay calm.

"Well, I-"

The Twin Banshees' scream loudly for they come crashing into the room where all the people were ready to strike again for they all screamed. Maggie and Angie try to duck and cover but not for Cutie Pie or Angel for they don't feel like running away anymore.

"That's it, I'm done hiding. Angel!"

"Right!"

The two grabbed hold on a long robe on the floor to tie a huge fan-light to pull and fall on the Banshee girls as hard as they could, but they come to attack them at a time.

"Die!"

"Cutie Pie! Angel! Get out of there!"

Angie stopped Maggie.

"No, it's alright, girl, they're fighting back. Or we're all fighting back on this."

Everyone gets up on their feet all at once to try to make their getaway. That's when all the lights from above to blind them thanks to DJ Tim having only his microphone and stereo that still works for him.

"DJ Tim!"

"It's payback time for you did to my babies, ugly bitches! Time to party!"

Both Cutie Pie and Angel pull the entire fan down in time on the Twin Banshees to fall hard, for they go through the floor to make a sneak attack allowing everyone to get away in time with Cutie Pie and Angel leading them all out 'with Angie, May, and June aiding Maggie who was frozen in fear'.

"Run away!"

Everyone get back outside the room again with Twin Banshees screaming and appearing through the walls to attack them again this time Genma and Lady come out with Genma manages to tackle the girls hard to the floor allowing both Debra's alcohol to spill near them and Lady uses a match to light it up and make the floor covered in liquor to surround them in a fire circle while absorbing their dark fire magic to disappear.

"Welcome to the fire's of hell, ladies."

"With our next show will be a treat for you."

Debra was laughing hard while watching the whole thing with her own eyes.

"Ha! I knew my drinking pals would come in handy one day and it did!"

Kagero then comes in to strike and jumping, dodging, and avoiding Brawls' screaming sonic waves while it destroyed other things behind him, while closing his eyes for he can sense things with his eyes closed. He tried slicing and stabbing the Twin Banshees many times only to go through their bodies many times for they fight back for Kagero to avoid, somehow he cuts off all of their sharp claws; soon they push Kagero's body to the floor to be stuck through it from their invisible abilities for they were about to turn him to stone next from Brawls as Brains force Kagero's eyes to be opened.

"Show me the spirits in your eyes."

Kagero uses his foot to pull them away from him allowing Simon to make his move when they screamed loudly again.

"Open wide, sweethearts!"

Simon uses a type of bottle spray in their mouths causing the Twin Banshees to cough badly for their powerful sonic waves couldn't be use anymore or scream at all.

"Surprised, good old paper spray came in handy and so not good in your mouth to be very spicy."

"Not bad, Simon!"

Everyone was amazed to see the fighting happening while some were still scared to death, Kagero then uses his claws to slice back at the Twin Banshees but for a moment weaken them a bit to get hurt this time, that's when Tim starts playing the music for the grand finale on his stereo. From the '80's song from 'M – Pop Musik' where guns were shot for Kate to appear in front of the Twin Banshees and soon Dante coming in dancing to the music playing while coming from up stairs to down stairs.

"Any of you ladies care to dance?"

The Banshee girls fly away to go through wall to wall to try losing Dante but for him there was no problem finding them easily. Kagero grabs hold of their ghost-like tail to pull them right out with his dagger with Dante jumping in to use his sword to stab them hard and out so they try flying up from the ceiling really fast to avoid them; allowing Kagero use his combat moves to put a heavy beating to the girls for he was so fat he couldn't try fighting back, but they grabbed hold of the disco ball from above to make Kagero lose his defenses for them to escape for that was Dante's turn allowing Kagero to get away in time from the impact.

"You're up!"

Dante begins to shoot them many times while turning invisible from falling broken glass pieces all over trying to get away for them to hide by going through the walls again, this time Dante gets out Cerberus three metal rods to use his moves to make them fly around to hit both Brains and Brawls to injury them more. Also freezing the entire floor into solid frozen ground like an ice skating rank causing the Twin Banshees to have their bodies frozen up and trap for good, from struggling so much they can't get free from it.

"Like freezing lively wind like you Banshee girls. Thanks to good old doggie Cerberus here, it did the trick well t trap you from solid ground from your disappearing tricks. Thought it'll come in handy again to bring this with me."

"Not bad for a loser demon hunter you are."

Dante throws another hit from his weapon next to Kagero to freeze the walls as a warning to him.

"You're welcome, Batty, for saving you."

"Oh, please."

Kate comes down next with her weapon fully loaded and her Angel Sword all ready with Dante and Kagero getting her back, that's when out of the costumers and strippers watching everything someone finally snapped for the killer was here to finally confess letting out a very loud cry.

"Ah! Alright! I did it! Make the madness stop already! I did it, okay!? I murder both Violet and Anoka! I can't take this anymore!"

Dante gives Kate the sign for they found the killer for her to save Violet and Anoka from the spell of the Banshees, as Lady and Genma tackle the killer in time holding 'her' down on the floor.

"You're up!"

"Time to talk some sense to the bad girls into freeing their spirits. _Oh, by the God's oath, hear thy cry! Lend me your spirits of the fallen to bring down thee wicked before my hand of my blade of the five elements of life itself! Genbu of Earth, Byakko of Wind, Seriyu of Water, Suzaku of Fire, and Life of Spirit plus Heart! For the selfish deeds you committed, I hear by sentence you by death for once you came! Amen!"_

Kate's Angel Sword whips out a beam-like wave firing at the Twin Banshees' tail-like ghost that finally separated them into normal two and the light devolves the evil for good allowing the strip club to finally be purified and no longer haunted. And for Kate's special powers coming out of nowhere again to talk to Violet and Anoka's souls so they can finally rest in peace.

"Lilly Violet and Anoka Miki, both of you must listen to me. It's finally over. We freed you from your revenge with your rage making the two of you into twin Banshees haunting the place, but no more for the killer has been caught and confess herself. Also we only wish to free you, time for you two to rest, please… I can only do one thing; you two must do the rest. Also some of the people here loved you and felt really bad for what they did, Violet, and you, Anoka, we can make your entire pain go away. Simon, Debra, Tim, Joe, Harold, and yes even Cutie Pie and the others too with other costumers as well. Please do it for them…"

The Banshee girls soon started to laugh in a joyful way for their evil body slowly fades into their original selves as wondering spirit to finally rest in peace. For Violet looking like her once normal self to go up into the heavens with one final words to everyone that were amazed into seeing this.

"Thank you, everyone. Thank you for setting my soul free and please make Anoka's before she can join me, farewell to all, Simon and friends."

Violet finally disappeared with a happy ending to it. For Kate to be normal without knowing again about her half angel powers she has but saw the rest happening, for everyone to smile at also the doors are normal with no more fire and the powers back on for everyone and the strippers cheer with happiness.

"About time it's over."

"Tell me about it, all according to my plan."

Simon hugs Kagero while jumping up and down saying many thanks to Dante, Kate, him, Lady, and Genma on a fine job they did.

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much! You all saved me!"

"Ah! Simon, I told you I'm into girls! Get off of me!"

Also Joe, Harold, Trish, and a few others are back to their normal selves from being stones since the Banshees are all gone.

"Yeah! My boys, costumers, and good old Trish are back!"

Simon let's Kagero go for he feels weird after that so he started hugging his bodyguards instead.

"I take it all went well?"

"Yep."

Kate smiles at Trish giving her the thumbs up.

"Welcome back, Trish. And yes, all went very well for two girls to be saved and a criminal caught."

Debra and Tim waved for they pulled the fire alarm for help to come and the cops too on their way.

"No need to thank us!"

"Booya!"

Cutie Pie, Angel, May, June, and Angie call hugged each other and other guys 'for some staying away from Angie the most' to be grateful that they're still alive.

"So who's the killer we caught?"

Everyone turns around to see another flying ghost but a normal one who was none other than Anoka Miki herself, for Violet did say to make her life wonderful before she moved on, for she never had one before and was always a loner. With brown eyes, long black hair, white long dress, a blue ribbon to hold her hair, brown sandals, who's friendly, clumsy person, can fly around, turn invisible, and go through walls and all. But she's no fighter.

"Wait! Are you Anoka Miki as a ghost?"

"Yes… My dear friend said to take care of me before I can rest in peace, never had a good life and my God's telling me to have one with the mortal before I move on. For those that don't know me, I'm Anoka Miki, once a former stripper or try to be I like to help others out and as a ghost so hi. And I miss you guys too, Simon, Tim, Debra, and all the girls. I hope you all learned a big lesion after today."

All the strippers got on their knees and pray and bowing to Anoka saying how sorry to her saying it over and over again.

"We're so sorry! We really are, please forgive us!"

Anoka smiles knowing for those who said it she forgives.

"Okay, you guys are good to all forgive and missing the fans of Violet already."

Everyone was happy including Simon, Debra, Tim, and the two body guards.

"This leaves to the killer in this room…"

"And here she is."

Both Lady and Genma pulled the killer up while holding her from one arm to another, which was Maggie who did it all for everyone to be shocked but for Kate, Debra, and a bit from Dante 'not much for Kagero to be surprised about' that she murdered both Violet and Anoka.

"No way… Cupid Dancer of Love Maggie!? You did it!?"

"I thought so, just had bad memory since I died."

"Just answer us why you did it?"

Cutie Pie, Angel, May, June, and Angie were shocked and feeling sad seeing a quiet and sweet young dancer to do all of this even for Cutie Pie herself to be confused about.

"But why? We were friends, remember? You wanted to be just like me, didn't you?"

Maggie was angry just talking about it as she tells everything to everyone as it shows on what she did, from a sweet person to a rotten one.

"That's right, I admit it, I admit it all! I murder both Violet from jealousy for my idol Cutie Pie to say she was sorry and Anoka to happen by accident, all of that to feel good afterwards! I wanted to become just like you!"

"Maggie, I admire you as a friend and felt bad for hating Violet and had to say it, all of us did by Simon's orders or we be fired."

"Shut up! I did it all for you and this is what I get, couple of Banshees and a spirit of Anoka appearing!? I loved Cutie Pie's work from the very beginning since I work here after my boyfriend broke up with me I earn some money without her I wouldn't be nothing and with friends until Violet showed up and took it all away from Cutie Pie always angry for all we did was prank her until she left only for Anoka the clumsy dumb one to be by her side; on the day you guys of all people had to tell her sorry and never hurting her again making my favorite lose her temper I had no choice but to scare her out of it three months ago in the basement. I tried tricking Violet in helping me down the basement to bring up a package of drinks for the show for the real plan was the knock her out cold, carry her away to my car, and drive her somewhere far away with her memory lost and never returning again. Only it back fired badly to get her from the head and call for help almost I had no choice but to end her life by tackling her to the floor and finishing it with a stab to the heart. So my only plan was to clean the mess quickly and dump the body at a nearby river."

Anoka remembers well to finish/added the rest of Maggie's story on how she died.

"I was finishing cleaning up my mess before I left from my shipment of working for me to hear the noise going on and went to check it out; I saw the horror before my eyes from Maggie killed Violet for me to get help. But she beat me to the door to keep me quiet for I did fighting back without knowing she was holding a broken glass piece in her hands to cut me, I lost my balance on the stairs, fall down hard, and breaking my neck to end my sorrow life. Allowing Maggie trying to clean up everything but some of the blood was still left behind to dry up and for me to throw my bracelet before I hit the ground to leave enough proof. That didn't work only for Debra to hold on to it long until a half breed demon like Dante here and other good fighters to sense the horror from the basement to find the truth… It was a hurtful thing for our blood with our spirits was hurt for us turning into Banshees to seek revenge until we find and kill the murder that killed us, at least didn't get worse thanks to you guys stopping Maggie here and saving our souls too so… Thanks a bunch!"

Anoka smiles with joy for Dante, Kate, and the others to be a bit freaked out and confused a bit.

"Okay…?"

"No problem I guess."

Soon the fire men and lots of cops appeared to the place for everyone to be treated but nothing bad to any of them and for Debra, Simon, and Tim giving enough evidence to arrest Maggie for the others told the story and the rest find a bit more from the basement down below so they finally cuffed Maggie. But not before saying a few things on her mind.

"So now you know! I thought after committing the murder I would be fine without anyone noticing my goodie- toe shoes acted only to become like Cutie Pie and for her to take the spot lights before Simon had to get from every helper from detective, FBI, and from demon hunters for some not to be normal to help out for the place to be haunted by a ghost like you, Anoka! Also Trish and that Kate person think they're something else which to me they're not they're full of crap! This was supposed to be our home and our life style not for something to come beyond the grave just to kill me! I would have been in the clear if it was for you…"

Dante grabs hold of Maggie's face with one hand to stop from finishing that last sentence there.

"Honey, save your Scooby-Doo gags where you're going."

Both Simon and Cutie Pie appear next to Maggie to give her one more lesson before being taken away for good.

"Maggie, you're nothing more than a complete psycho."

Simon slaps Maggie on the cheek really hard.

"Bitch slap there! And don't think you'll come back here if you ever be release from prison because you're not only fired but banned for life, for we you're going will teach you a lesson for the rest of your life. Boys, do you duties."

The cops got everything they needed to close the murder case and take Maggie away to jail and no longer a dancer at Simon's Pleasant Haven strip club. For all the people all cheered, so did Joe, Harold, Debra, Tim, Angie, Angel, May, June, and other strippers for they were saved and happy to be alive after surviving the nightmare all through the night long for Trish to be happy for too same with Genma and Lady for he always hugged her but she looks at him being confused on what he was trying to do so he stopped.

"Ah, Genma, what were you doing?"

Genma was speechless and blushing from Lady's amazing looks.

"Oh… Nothing, just happy everything turning out okay."

"Yeah, even our bodies and my weapon here no longer stones. It's all good."

Genma couldn't help but smile for he'll always protect Lady if she doesn't love him back or one did will.

"Lucky for us."

Dante and Kate looked at each other for Kate was holding Dante's hands from her own decisions she made.

"Kate, you were great out there and solving the case."

"Thanks… But really I learn that from reading so many books back in high school so I'm good at mysteries sometimes, involving demons maybe."

"Nice. But what are we going to do with Anoka's ghost here?"

Anoka floats next to the two.

"Please, you can just call me Anoka for short. Like I said or Violet did, I'll be hanging around until I find something that'll let me rest in peace so can I hang."

"I'm sure Kagero here will allow that, he has room and likes you the most."

"Really?"

Anoka stares at Kagero for it was love at first sight for her and something for Dante to get him off his back and Kate's too.

"What!? I can't do that! At least let me help Kate out on other missions."

"You still can or both of you the next time we see each other."

Anoka hugs Kagero while floating in the air with him for she likes him a lot but he has his eyes only for Kate and he can't break free from her grip.

"Oh, lucky me! We're in! I'm a watcher hiding in shadows and Kagero's still Kagero I guess."

"Give me a break!"

Simon was laughing just watching the whole thing.

"Now that's silly. Looks like you are a ladies' man, Kagero, sorry I doubting you and here is your money lots of it compare to the others are getting from me."

Simon puts the money in Kagero shirt while freaking out from Anoka holding him; for he turns to Cutie Pie next to tell her something.

"Cutie Pie, listen I'm glad you did say you're sorry to Violet three months ago you and the other girls. And sorry that I ever doubting you too and thought I can get you back on the spotlight in this place and Angel too, you two did work hard since then and changed. So what do you say?"

"Simon, I…"

Angel nudges at Cutie Pie for if she was in than so was she.

"Come on, girlfriend; take it while we still have a chance and helping out new incomers in the future this time for Violet's sake. Also Anoka who's a wondering ghost now."

After thinking back from everything that happen and seeing how Cutie Pie herself did changed that would like t o be friends with Violet if she was alive then her life wouldn't be so challenging, and has a another chance in life. For she shakes hands with Simon with Angel too for all the girls, Angie, May, and June to be happy for and soon to be back in business again later on.

"Okay, sir, we're in!"

"Oh, goodie!"

"Yes! We're back-! Or soon will be but still good news!"

Angel and Cutie Pie high five each other for all the girls all came up hugging them along with Anoka too who was happy to hear new changes for the better 'for Kagero to try hiding from her if she tries hugging him again also Angie was staring at Simon for he knows he's a man dress as a lady as they start to flirt by winking at each other and smiling for both Dante and Kate having one question in mind to ask Simon.

"So, Simon…"

Simon comes up to the two.

"Oh, Dante and Kate, you two are as cute together as lovers! Also thank you, Kagero, Lady, Genma, and Trish for saving me and this place by those Banshee freaks haunting it. Finally the case is closed and be sure to be paid later on."

"No problem, but we were wondering about your place, what's going to happen? It's ruined right now."

"Oh, that? Please… My family owns a fancy hotel across the streets for tons of money we make and any damages cause from there or this place can be fixed with tons of insurance to cover all of that in about a week or so. Only this time it'll be food, drinks, dancers, and a dance club too. Partying!"

Tim jumps up for her liked that idea.

"Now we're talking!"

"Talk about a backup plan there."

"Well, if you say so, Simon."

"I do so mean it, just you wait and see this will be better than before and more amazing."

A week went by after the Twin Banshee haunting the Pleasant Haven place, only to become much bigger with more music, dancers 'with the other classic ones still hanging out with a better change', a restaurant-like party, and ten times more protection from the inside and out of the building thanks to Simon's insurance covering and fixing everything in time. For the newspaper covers was a hit for Kagero to have other demon hunting print out well with back up for he'll be helping out the team along with Anoka too as a spy for no one to see or hear her whereabouts who loves Kagero way too much for him to handle only to be a rival/ally to Dante at times with many secrets still hidden for him in reasons why he's half human and a strange unknown demon on a real mission that will be reveal for Dante to find out soon.

For Simon was making tons of money along with dating with Angie who became manager for him who goes by Alex now looking like a real man, Tim rocking hard on the DJ mix with better ones he has, Debra severing drinks well while wearing the clean bracelet for Anoka since she's a ghost, Harold and Joe keeping their eyes opening in the entrance door, all the costumers coming in throwing their money, eating, drinking, dancing, having fun with their girls like May, June, and the others, and both Angel and Cutie Pie kicking off dressing up like female soldiers while dancing too 'Chris Brown – Forever' with each other and dancing half naked on stage for all the guys to love and watch and back in business much better than they ever were before. As well as Jason having fun there after hearing about the mission as he reads their magazines and looking at girls. Kagero relax himself with Anoka chatting with the other girls with Simon, Dante, and Kate next to him drinking and talking while having a great time.

"Living with a ghost who has a big crush on me… This is going to be hell, for at least I'll be helping you guys out."

"Don't worry, Kagero, it'll be good for some parts."

Simon does a snap with his fingers to Kagero.

"Ouch, snap! Guess you have to deal with some of the things here, buddy, sorry."

"Can it, Simon, I'm joining because of Kate with my own reasons and nothing more. Hear that, Dante? I will win Kate over and I'll fight you until the very end!"

Dante ignores him.

"Blah, blah, Batty, keep yapping away with your mouth. Between you and the ghost it'll be quite fun as back up."

"Oh, shut up!"

Kagero acted serious this time for he didn't get a chance to answer Dante's question on what he really is.

"About who I am, some other time I will tell. But I can tell I'm after Lushfel the leader of the Lecher Demons."

That caught Dante's attention.

"You know about those freaks?"

"Yes, let just say I have a long history with my family and all of them. I want to find that man and end him for good also saving my sister, using her like a weapon. It makes me sick!"

Dante felt bad about Kagero after hearing that.

"I see… When you feel like it, we're after him too for a human girl joined him for what my partner Morrison has told me. While searching the information of Kate's mother as an angel warrior's past."

Kagero was shocked to hear.

"Wow. Both beautiful and the last half breed angel with power, amazing. I guess we have to work hard at times to get what we need to be done here."

"I hear yeah."

Dante and Kagero clag their glass to each other knowing how much they hated each other and wanted to know one another, that day will come for them little by little.

"Then here's to what is there to come."

The two drank while staring into each other's eyes knowing their also up against each other. Kate comes up to Dante asking him a question.

"Hey, Dante. Hey, Kagero. You two seen Dad anywhere in here?"

"Not really."

"Why would he be in here anyways?"

"Don't ask…"

Simon knows where Jason was at.

"I know! I think he's looking at our Pop Star magazine from last week with our best pictures we took of our dancers."

"Wait what!?"

Kate wasn't too happy to hear that, nor was Dante and Kagero for they knew where this was going.

"Simon! I told you I do the dancing for Dante only and you had the nerve to take pictures of me being dirty for the guys to see me!? We had a deal!"

"So sorry, I really am. But I can say is I couldn't help myself and men love how you look, also the size of your cute ass hanging out."

"This means…"

Kate runs to where Jason was sitting digging out all of the girls in cute outfits In the magazines and soon to have Kate dressing up in it too for he didn't know about and thinking it was hot looking, Kate was too late and freaking out badly.

"Hi, honey, look what Daddy found on the cover a pretty lady I like."

"Dad! Don't look!"

"What do you…?"

Once Jason figure out that was and looked like Kate he was grossed out badly but really mad at someone because of this and his only daughter.

"Don't tell me that Dante-!"

"Dad, wait! I can explain everything!"

Kagero holds Kate close to him for Simon and Alex to see and for Dante losing his temper and so was Jason from seeing it.

"Kagero!"

"You're Kate' father, Jason Jones, right? I'm Kagero and her partner here to serve you."

"Batty, get back or die!"

Jason then turns his attentions on Kagero for he knows only one person can hold Kate like that other than him for he was really mad now from everyone in the whole room to watch and hear everything happening.

"You… You hitting on my daughter? You got her into those clothes?"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Jason tackles Kagero to the ground and started beating him up senseless in rage for he didn't want another pervert near Kate.

"You pervert! You stay out of it, Kate's been taken by Dante here! And the only ones correcting him is me and she's happy with him and not you! Sicko! Sicko! Sicko!"

Kagero couldn't defend himself or push Jason off of him.

"Simon! Help me, tell him the truth!"

"Sorry, friend, but you brought this upon yourself. Take credit where credit is do I always say."

Simon and Alex enjoy their business blooming, the money, the show, the music, and the drink.

"Ah, why me!?"

Everyone just laugh while watching Kagero get hurt by Jason while others enjoy the show and dancing, Anoka sees Kagero in danger and tries talking to Jason many times without luck. For Dante and Kate feeling weird seeing the whole mess they ran off to the dance floor 'where both Angel and Cutie Pie were dancing' for Dante pull Kate close to him for them to dance for the time being to the music playing and all the people having fun.

"Dante?"

"We mind as well dance together until the heat over there dies down, agree, babe? I did save you too."

"I guess so."

"Good, you are great dancer and singer so let's have some fun."

"Yes, lets."

Dante and Kate dance together until the song that was still playing was all over for all the costumers, Angel, Cutie Pie, May, June, and other stripers to join in for fun in dancing as a group. All of them having the time of their lives along with Tim also Debra with Alex and Simon dancing together until Debra squeezing in between the men and bumps the two of them out of her way from her large arms swinging in the air like crazy and how strong she was; for between both Dante and Kate to keep their night at the place a secret and for Jason not knowing the rest about it other than her dressing up undercover and having no choice because of Trish. So for Kagero and Anoka joining the team with Kate and Dante, there are so many things that must be told little by little at a time and the danger to come around.

*Mission Complete!


	7. Jump into the Game

Devil May Cry: the Animated Series 2: Light and Darkness

By Tayla Drago

There's a myth of a made up creature that was told as a story from Puerto Rico or in Mexico for many centuries for they were known as the Chupacabra which stands for Goat Sucker… For these living things come out at night like Werewolves haunting those that stand in their ways that kill, eat, or can turn female humans into one of them from a bite or a scratch for only killing them can save your humanity; also they eat a lot of goats on the farms for they appear that it has supposedly a heavy creature, the size of a small bear, with a row of spines reaching from the neck to the base of the tail, or so the rumors say about it. For really can be creature since they were alive long ago for someone to recreate them alive for one male to make more from the girls into mating more; only the newer ones appear to look like a half wolf/lizard-like creature, with a scaly skin, sharp claws from hands to feet, long tail, six red eyes, sharp teeth, spiky spines from the back and on the head and has been approve well for someone to make and terrorizing others in Mexico itself.

One night the July Family for one was Amy a young daughter of the Mayor and his Wife running half the town in Mexico and the nearby farms that are very popular for the foods being grown and fresh water from the run by rivers. For one of Amy's friend name Jenny with her adopted family works on the farm while taking care of tons of goats roaming around the fields. The night the new Chupacabra comes sneaking during the night hiding where all the goats were allowing it to grab hold of one after stabbing one of the farms to death and it starts biting through its flesh and drinking all of its blood out of its body. Making all the goats running away from the creature letting out its roar for others to hear in t own to hide in their homes with all the doors and windows locked up; along with Jenny scared but knows of another friend in another state to contact and a friend of hers to stop the Chupacabra's rampage in their home, same with the Mayor who wants this all to stop… all this newborn Chupacabra coming true is all done by Professor Eye's work and Chimera's powers to make a fossil from it with DNA for their next move as back on the island hideout As Christy reports the new update on their hunt for the other three Alpha-O-Lites somewhere and then Billy and Lully's later on all to Lushfel himself.

"Master Lushfel, it is I Christy your faithful servant. May I come in to speak to you?"

The door opens from Lushfel ESP powers from his mind allowing Christy to come in to talk for he knows what she came here for.

"You may speak."

Christy stood tall saying the words of righteousness.

"We the Lechers shall prevail in our goal! In the name of Master Lushfel himself!"

"I take it you and the others are searching for the other three Alpha-O-Lites and your move in bringing the Twin Winds to me?"

"No problems at all. Also both Professor Eye and Chimera have succeed on the Chupacabra creation in Mexico itself after their amazing work in making one come to life. If all goes well, our enemies will show themselves into stopping them and for Chimera to learn much more while Eye keeps his eyes on the pet for a bit with many clones to be made for a better army. If this works out well there will be plenty of backgrounds to give to you about them one at a time."

Christy smiles wicked in an evil way.

"You always plan ahead from the rest of us, do you, my dear?"

"Its instincts that I do, Master."

"In any case let them do their parts unless they screw up badly. You may leave me for now."

Christy bows and leaves the door for Lushfel to let her out without a problem.

"As you wish."

Lushfel stops her real quick to ask Christy on one more thing.

"Also forgot to mention about Kagero, I sense his present a few days ago is that true?"

"Oh, yes… With a bit of a boy becoming a man with daddy issues."

"Should have know so, you may go, Christy. Leave the Chupacabra chaos to the top men of ours."

"Sir."

Christy leaves the room as she loved hearing the news about Kagero showing up for Lushfel and the others to enjoy destroying. With Lushfel sits on his big chair in the room so dark 'for he enjoys that' he looks into the crystal ball of seeing Kagero on his demon bounty hunting career and Dante after killing Fiend, so far he knows about two of his enemies he must crush. One from the past and the other from the father himself with Terror seeing it all while caring for Elian in the corner.

"Dante, son of the Legendary Sparda himself… He's my new foe I must face. And for Kagero, the Fallen one it sure has been a while since our last encounter."

Level#7: 'Jump into the Game'

At the Devil May Cry building it was another normal day for Patty, Billy, and Lully's cleaning day with the two siblings have been training hard thanks to Charles and Jason's help for Billy's trying to become stronger with his wind powers to use by helping both Kate and Dante out and Lully's healing and powerful wind shield she can make. No problems for them are controlling their Alpha-O-Lite power of Wind thanks to some help from others also Billy trying to become useful to win over Patty's heart no matter what. While they were just cleaning up the place 'thanks to Dante' for him to be sitting down on his desk sleeping while reading a magazine, Kate was dusting the window sides from left, right, top, to bottom with no problems while thinking about how her own father with many things and Dante know each other so much. With her spacing out, Patty sneaks up behind her friend for she plays a trick on her being as the Chupacabra that she learn so much about from books and movies by pinching her cheeks which freaked her out a bit. Until she realizes that it was her still grabbing her cheek with her hands.

"Patty? What are you doing to me?"

Patty was being silly with Kate.

"I'm the Chupacabra! I've come to suck your blood!"

"That's Count Dracula's line."

"I'm not a vampire, I'm a Chupacabra!"

"Patty, you been watching late night movie monsters again?"

"Well, maybe… And I learn stories about them."

Patty lets go of Kate's cheeks as she started rubbing them with her hands to stop the sore.

"Well, whatever that wasn't funny and you're lucky I'm not bleeding."

"I was only pinching you."

Kate smiles at Patty.

"I know that, let me just finishing cleaning up here."

"Yeah, same here."

Both the girls go back to work on what they were doing earlier, that's when Billy goes up to Patty to try to ask her if she'll be his new girlfriend for Dante to see and hear as he wakes up and Lully hoping that all goes well for him.

"My Brother's going to do it."

"Do what?"

Kate just finally figures it out seeing that Billy has a crush on Patty, with Lully knowing about it the entire time to herself.

"Ah, don't tell me…"

Billy pokes at Patty to draw her attention to him and he was already sweating badly for he's very shy.

"Ah, excuse me, Patty…?"

"Oh, Billy. Sorry didn't see you next to me, what's on your mind?"

"Well… Was wondering if you like to be… Uh… My girl…"

"Huh?"

"I'm saying would you like to be my…?"

"Your what?"

"My…my…my…"

Billy soon felt a weird feeling in his pants that didn't feel well for him and tries holding it with his hands and sees what was wrong, making him feel very unconformable.

"Ah! My pants feel funny!"

Billy runs away from Patty to sit in the corner feeling so embarrasses and assume that he couldn't do it do to his little problem. For both Patty and Lully were confused on what just happen just now, but Kate knew leaving Dante to know too and laugh really hard.

"Dante!"

"What? Come on it was freakin' funny there. They're both twelve years old and already all mighty bravery boy Billy's becoming a man. Talk about morning wood!"

Dante kept on laughing with Kate not finding this anything fun but feel sorry for him.

"So? Dante, he and Lully will soon be young teens and some boys act like this and for Billy only wants to do is say to Patty in person how much he loves her. So don't you start poking into people's business-! Crap!"

"Oh, my God!"

Dante was still laughing after what Kate just said only to blame herself because of it. He tries putting the moves on her.

"Come on! You saw mine when I'm thinking of you, its knocking already. Want to see again?"

Kate whacks Dante on the head with her duster for he didn't mind only to smile.

"No thank you and not in front of the children."

With Dante was about to sit back down and Kate and Patty cleaning up 'along with Lully trying to cheer her brother up from messing up', Morrison comes in giving Dante and Kate another mission with Jason tagging along while Ginger just lies down relaxing on the floor.

"Yo, Dante, Kate."

"Hey, Morrison…"

Jason does a body pose while shouting out loud.

"WAZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UU UP-!?"

Kate throws her duster right at Jason's face.

"Dad! Shut it or leave!"

"Sorry, over done it there. Just having fun, Kate, you know that."

Jason sneezes and tries cleaning his face off.

"Quit mentioning it every day to me. In fact don't remind me so much."

"Jason, we're here on business, remember? A letter for Dante."

Morrison hands Dante a letter with everything down in it for his next mission all the way from Mexico from Jenny knowing that Patty will see it too from her friend.

"To me from a girl from Jenny all the way from New Mexico… Seriously?"

"Don't look at me. I just got it from the mail today."

Patty then gets happy seeing who was it address from and grabs it out of Dante's hands to read it herself.

"No way! Jenny!? My friend, so cool!"

"Hey, Patty."

Jason, Morrison, Billy, Lully, and Kate were confused.

"Who's Jenny?"

"A good friend of mine when we live at the orphan home together before I met with Dante. She and I are very close friends who can do anything who got a new home with farms that moved to New Mexico to help everyone there to make better crops, food, and fresh water; we keep in contact all the time for she taught me a few things before she left so by the look from the letter there it looks really serious about Dante and Kate taking on a simple mission. Also Jenny's two years older than me and can work hard she isn't a fighter only good with brains really."

Billy sees how Patty's so happy hearing from her friend again on her face for he smiles too.

"Wow… She's so cute when she smiles. If only I can tell her how much she met to me!"

Lully kept on cheering Billy up and after cleaning himself up.

"There, there, brother."

"So, Dante, what does the letter say?"

Dante opens the letter with a note inside along with a map, small book, and plane tickets lots of them.

"It says… 'Dante, I heard so much about you from my friend Patty in hunting down demons for hiring or saving the world. I got a problem where me and my parents live for Mayor July and his family are having other complains than myself of a Goat Sucker for real for I have seen; it's been eating our goats we care for, killing those we care about, and many women have been disappearing for more to come around with the ringleader. The police have no leads on the person responsible for this mess and beg you to come and save us all and with many backups you can. I'll be sending you lots of plane tickets for you and everyone to go and Patty too for me to see her again, a book in knowing where you're going in English, and a map so you won't get loss. Don't worry about the piece, if the mayor can't pay you at the end then me and my family will without trouble. See you all then and you're our only hope. Sincerely yours, Jenny.' A Goat Sucker?"

"Wait… She doesn't mean the Chupacabra?'

Patty, Jason, Billy, and Lully were in shocked that a real Chupacabra is in New Mexico for Morrison and Kate to know about but not Dante.

"What's a Chu-pa-whatty?"

"It's Chupacabra. It stands for Goat Sucker in Spanish."

Kate started explaining the details to him and everyone else.

"Chupacabras: are mythical made up creatures of a horror story that was told long ago in Mexico. For what started out as a rumor when all the goats started to go missing one by one without leaving any trace all over the farms; for some to find their body parts or blood founded all over the fields and woods from our states to other countries from them whereabouts. It happened from South and West sides in the United States, Latin America communities, Puerto Rico, and of course in Mexico. Until one day some people found a dead body that appear to be a hairless type of dog out of nowhere for there was no existents of the creature only to be called a Chupacabra from then on out thinking it was real for others to find real proof, but with no luck for any of them to be around or alive it was shown to be faked after that for coyotes or wolves to be eating the goats at night time. Until another rumor was spread saying that a scientist who was unknown found proof that a Chupacabra was alive in the 1700's long ago after discovering and finding a fossil of the body with DNA in it to restrict it back to life by using a wolf's DNA to make it happen. It wasn't heard from after that only to be a big mystery for anyone's guess if that man made it come true or not or like anything else for a Mammoth… Now for what a Chupacabra appears to look like a half wolf/lizard-like creature, with a scaly skin, sharp claws from hands to feet, long tail, six red eyes, sharp teeth, spiky spines from the back and on the head since Patty mention it after playing around with me for this to come up. For what they do is come out at night to eat goats' blood for its good for them, kill anyone standing in its way, it can also capture women by keeping them in a special hide out to seal them up to mate with. For they say if any girl gets bitten or scratched by one who's a virgin will become a female Chupacabra herself unlike the werewolves and vampire stories. Of course those last two parts I just said could be a silly made up rumor and the rest has to be real."

Dante loves hearing Kate talk about information of any types of demons.

"Damn, smart and sexy. One of the reasons I love having Kate around."

Everyone else was amazed too leaving Jason to like it but so confused seeing and hearing his only daughter so smart.

"Kate…? How did you, I mean how do you know these things?"

"That's easy, Dad, I love learning about made up demons that happen to be real. All because of the good old library back in high school."

"Oh, I see…"

Jason still didn't get it as Patty was too happy to hear back from her friend Jenny again and excited to see a real Chupacabra.

"So cool! I get to go see my best friend and a real life Chupacabra, too good to be true."

"So now you know your wish, Dante. Go to Mexico, find the missing girls, save lives, the goats, find that person who really made the Chupacabra come to life, and destroy it quickly."

Dante looks at the tickets and all the things they need to go.

"Talk about a mission payment/vacation. In that case I'm in and you, babe?"

Kate was going of course.

"You bet I am!"

So were Morrison, Jason and Ginger for she roared over excitement.

"I'm coming too making sure all goes well. I have to invite Genma and Lady to join us?"

"For Lady to rip me off again?"

"At least you're getting paid fare this time."

Jason was all happy to join along with Kate too with everything packed up for him already that fast.

"Count me in! I always wanted to go on vacation with my daughter."

"Forget it, Dad! You're only coming just to keep your eyes on me from Dante and Kagero peeping around."

Dante didn't want to think about Kagero right now.

"Don't let him go."

"Trust me I won't! Not that pervert!"

"Even so he's a good ally to us but again not my type."

Jason gets serious on why he's tagging along.

"Well, my real reason is that I got a little something I'm working on for an old move for Dante here to try out later."

Both Dante and Kate wish to know more from Jason.

"A new weapon?"

"What is it? Tell me already."

"Sorry, I'm still working on it. You have to wait until later my friends. I mean what else would I be that good as a weapon user, fighter, and alchemy skills for, huh?"

"But, Dad, how do you and Dante know so much….?"

Jason didn't hear anything from ate just now.

"So it's settles, honey, we're going to Mexico!"

"Oh, brother."

Morrison got everything set up to call up both Genma and Lady to come with them same with both Billy and Lully since they wish to help them out on their mission after long days of training thanks to Charles.

"So you two ready to show your skills on your first mission and powers?"

The two kids were ready for anything with Lully to heal and use her wind of Alpha-O-Lite powers to protect her friends and Billy to use his powers to attack, from offense and defense in the group.

"Yes we are, Morrison! Right, Brother?"

"Yes. Also my chance to have the courage to talk to Patty during the time."

"Brother?"

Billy changes the subject while keeping half the parts to himself.

"I mean yes, ready to do our best to be useful. For both Lully and myself."

"You heard that, Dante? These two thanks to Charles will help you out as well making eight."

Patty jumps on Dante's back to also join the group.

"Count me in as well!"

"Patty?"

Billy was happy to hear and Lully will help her brother out this time during their mission/trip.

"Yes!"

"Our first vacation and demon hunter, so much fun to happen."

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"It's way too dangerous to get hurt or worse killed to join us."

"Please? Jenny's my friend. I can't leave her in danger or the others! I'll be good and you need my help the most!"

Kate tries talking some sense into Dante to change his mind.

"Come on, Dante, she's right."

"Really?"

Patty begins talking in Spanish proving to him and everyone else that she can be useful to them. By saying with English subtitles showing on the screen below, 'Excuse me, sir, but have you seen my purse?' After that Kate, Dante, and the rest were amazed from her skills that Patty did a lot more in her life to learn other new things.

"Was that you talking weird?"

"Wow, Patty! That was perfect Spanish speaking!"

Patty shows them her book.

"Yep. I have been learning how to speak Spanish for quite some time now, so you have no choice now, Dante, if you and Kate need to know what people are saying…"

"As long as you stay out of-"

Patty finishes Dante's last sentences.

"Staying of danger when it does happen to us, I will. Happy?"

"You got yourself a deal then."

Dante and Patty shake hands for the deal was made for her to go, she hugs Kate for they both laugh of joy for she runs back home to get ready to go and let Nina know where she'll be going.

"Alright! I better start packing up! Be right back!"

Same goes for both Billy and Lully.

"Us too!"

With the three kids getting ready to go, Morrison started making the call to both Genma and Lady about their next job to join, Jason heading back home with Ginger to pack their things too, and for both Dante and Kate to be ready for some real Chupacabra hunting to do. Also for the two to have some vacation in Mexico for Date can have more fun with his girl he's dating with same with Billy to try to ask Patty sooner or later.

"Looks like we're going to Mexico for a cool demon hunting."

"With some fun in stored."

Kate looks at Dante for she agrees for some parts to do while they're there.

"I guess so…"

The next day 'thanks to Jenny and her family also Mayor July's family too' booked Dante and the others on the plane all set up for all of them to New Mexico. With Kagero standing in the background knowing he'll help them and catch up with the others sooner or later. As Dante, Kate, Jason, Morrison, Patty, Billy, Lully, Lady, Genma, and Ginger 'down the plane with all the thing below and some animals' was sleeping until they have arrive for she was sleeping soundly. For it was a nice plane too inside and out for it finally takes off in the air for an hour flight or so until it lands back on ground later. With Jason finishing up his new weaponry while sitting next to Morrison just staring at the window, Lady and Genma were watching a film on flight together 'for Genma was sitting next to her'; with Patty talking to both Lully and Billy on the other side of the seat about the many things in Mexico for what her friend told her all about, Dante and Kate were sitting next to each other just resting easily.

Dante soon has one hand on her legs rubbing them gently for Kate to feel shy about happening to her, then his head resting on her shoulders. Soon she didn't mind it happening to her at all with her hand holding Dante's with it still on her leg for they enjoy their flight together. Leaving Billy to try to put his arms around Patty but couldn't do it so he just hangs out with her for soon he will ask her to be his new girlfriend. For Kate images herself in her dreams playing from her guitar from yesterday from James Taylor's hit song Mexico as she sings it well and plays great remembering the sound of it all once more.

Kate singing: Way down here, you need a reason to move.

Feel a fool running your stateside games.

Lose your load, leave your mind behind, Baby James.

Woh, Mexico, it sounds so simple, I just got to go.

The sun's so hot I forgot to go home, guess I'll have to go now.

"Americano" got the sleepy eye but his body's still shaking like a live wire.

Sleepy senorita with the eyes on fire.

Woh, Mexico. It sounds so sweet with the sun sinking low.

Moon's so bright, like to light up the night, make everything all right.

Baby's hungry and the money's all gone.

The folks back home don't want to talk on the phone.

She gets a long letter, sends back a postcard, times are hard.

Woh, down in Mexico, I never really been so I don't really know.

And oh, Mexico, I guess I'll have to go.

Woh, Mexico, I never really been so I don't really know.

And oh, Mexico, I guess I'll have to go now.

Talking bout Mexico. Big ol' honkey-tonk down in Mexico.

After the two hour flight for the plane to land to New Mexico for Dante, Kate, and the others have finally arrive there at the airport part of it where Patty sees Jenny and her family holding a sign up for them to find them and to pick them up, Patty runs up to Jenny to greet her friend same with her. Jenny had cut shot red spiky-like hair 'not sticking up'; violet eyes, wears a green hat, wears a long bright pink dress, and wears sneakers.

"Jenny!"

"Patty!"

The two best friends run up and hug each other with the others joining them.

"I miss you, I see you been doing well."

"Same with you too. Being with a demon hunter, helping out our old friends, reuniting with your real mother, having new ones with you it must be great."

"And a lot of work to do from his mess."

Patty points out Dante to Jenny.

"Oh… So this is your-"

Patty stops her friend in time.

"A friend and not my boyfriend, I got with the cute or older man plus he's taking by her."

Jenny sees Kate and Dante together.

"Oh I see… Please to meet the two of you to help us out, Dante and Kate, I'm Jenny. Patty's dear friend."

Jenny shakes their hands at once for Kate was happy to see Patty happy for another friend she knew.

"Nice to meet you too, Jenny."

"I suspect a good vacation and payment after this demon hunt's over."

Jenny smiles.

"Of course, for you guys. Leave the talking to our Mayor once we get to his place; I'm friends with his daughter Amy. So who's the rest of your team here?"

"Roll call!"

Everyone lines up to introduce themselves at a time to Jenny and her family from Billy, Lully, Lady, Genma, Jason, Morrison, and Ginger.

"I'm Billy and this is my sister Lully, friends of Patty with skills to help out others."

"At your services, friend of Patty's."

"Lady, a demon hunter who can kick serious ass with many things and always get the job done with cash back."

"I'm Genma; the Fiery Lion for under my suit has incredible powers within to help those in danger."

"Jason Jones is my name with many weapons, cool tricks up my sleeves, and father of Kate helping out with her powers. Dealing with Dante with her is my job… And no other guys that are perverts getting near her!"

"I'm J.D. Morrison who gives out information to the team here and help out time to time. Also this big kitty cat's Ginger, Kate and Jason's pet who's very protective and smart like any other dog and tiger combined."

Ginger rubs her head on Jenny for she pats them, meaning she trust her and the others here as Kate and Patty's friends.

"Nice to meet you all and thank you all very much to help us out. Now if you come with us, we'll take you to see Mayor July to talk about your jobs."

Patty comes up behind Jenny with a big smile on her face.

"With my help to translate to them."

"What she says… Don't worry, we'll show you half the tour as a treat on the way there now come on!"

Jenny and her parents lead Patty and others outside to their big two vans for a few to go in one of each, with Dante and Kate of course staying with each other.

"Come on, babe, what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing really. It just a quick sightseeing before another saving the world to do? It's kind of odd in doing."

Dante grabs Kate and keeps her close to him with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Look, we'll get it done on this Charlie hunting?"

"Charlie hunting? Don't you mean Chupacabra?"

"I gave it a nickname so I'll know what we're dealing with. Now let's go, I heard this place has great strawberry sundaes to try and good old waters."

"From Jenny's family… Just so you know never drink the ones in the rivers, or bad diarrhea will happen to your body unstop."

"Thanks for the warning there."

Dante was about to drink the cup of water he got from the drinking fountain but threw it away in time thanks to Kate's warnings for the two got in one of the two vans and they both drive off to the streets. As Jenny in one van and Patty from the other started telling Dante, Kate, Billy, Lully, Lady, Genma, Jason, Morrison, and Ginger all about the things they have in a normal town, with lots of buildings, streets, cars, people, animals, foods, open fields, and every day things back in U.S. with the music playing in the background, 'Lo Lobos – La Bamba' during the tour on what was going on in New Mexico.

So many things to do and on what they had was truly amazing to everyone's eyes in a state with very hot weather time to time. From land sakes, good food marketing where Jenny and her family run all the business at stores, a find waterfalls flowing on the fresh rivers over the bridge, music performances, art, music, hard workers working known stop, festivals, tons of farms animals coming and going on big fields where all the food grow and be shipped all over the world, with a stadium to watch wrestlers wearing masks fight each other, a church, art work, games, clothing, lots of art of skull heads mix with candy being created by hands by many people, and so on… For many things in the big city to normal every day neighbor hoods and homes to have to look at to always remember your fun timing there. During the drive, Lully tries to tell Billy not to give up on his true love for Patty for she loves romance also good friends with her too.

"Don't give up, Brother keep on trying until you do."

"Do what…? Ah! Lully!"

Billy freaks out that Lully knows about him really liking Patty, but she figure that part out on her own in the first place. She calms her brother down quietly.

"Relax, I found out on my own same with Kate and Dante. No one else doesn't know or Patty. So just tell her how much you feel."

"I would but…"

"But what?"

"Just too shy to talk to knows I know, I really love Patty a lot. I want to take things slow and for her I'll do anything."

"Well, we have been working hard to help Dante out so let's keep it up on it, okay? Then you'll know when to tell her. I want to see you happy, Brother, I really do. You two make a cute couple."

Billy smiles for he'll try to keep that in mind when he tries talking to Patty again.

"Thanks, Lully, I'll remember that."

Lully comes up close to Billy's face smiling back at him which surprises him at first.

"What would you do without me?"

"I wish I knew myself."

From Lully, Billy, Patty, Jenny, and everyone else enjoying their tour so far so was Genma for the first time getting out also sitting next to Lady while she was talking to Dante.

"I fine way to travel as lovers can also come with a heavy price to it."

"Come on, Lady, don't push it. We're all getting paid from the mayor here and Patty's kid friend. I mean what more do you want me to keep paying you back?"

Genma was confusing always hearing the two fighting over money.

"For give me from interrupting the two of you but… What's this all about?"

"Nothing much, Genma, just something Dante owes me after making a bit of damage from my weapon I let him borrow during my father's rampage. Big mistake I made doing that."

Dante finishes Lady's sentences to tell his side of the story.

"It was just a scratch caused by my brother during our duel."

"So now he owes me little by little."

"Oh, I see…"

"She always picked on the weak ones."

Kate kind of felt bad for Dante so she rubs his back, knowing for Lady she left Genma on a little secret.

"More to the point between you and me…"

"And what's that?"

"I enjoy screwing around with his life for fun. He already pay me long ago, I like to mess with him so much."

"Is that so?"

"Love to play games."

Genma smiled when he saw Lady smiled showing that she cares for Dante as a really good friend and shows it by paying her a lot without admitting the truth. After the grand tour of site seeing, Jenny family drops her Dante, Kate, Patty, Billy, Lully, Genma, and Lady off to go see Mayor July; while they wait as Morrison and Ginger went together to check the place out by foot and Jason too at the same time finishing up with his new weapon for Dante whenever that will finally be done. For Jenny leads them to the building in the city with many cars and people roaming around all day long so they try staying close.

"I guess my Dad and Morrison have other plans in mind until later, leaving the rest to us."

Kate can tell for that's Jason for you.

"Men can be so weird in life."

Jenny leads everyone to the Mayor's office building/house.

"Right this way, people, Patty… Shall we?"

"I'm ready."

Patty joins with Jenny for the two led Dante, Kate, Lady, Genma, Billy, and Lully inside the building where there's tons of news media people and a lot of people in the neighbor hood complaining about the Chupacabra on the loose demanding answers and trying to talk so many times to poor Mayor July, Amy, the Wife, and everyone in charge to leave them be. The security people tell the Mayor for he allows the heroes he hired thanks to Jenny's help to come to see him for they guide them all through the crazy line of people in the way. But Genma took care of the rest by making the ground shake a bit to scare them with Lully's shielding protecting the others soon moving forward as the people just stood there silently after that.

"Patty better do her part in translating in English for us."

"Dante, I'm sure she will. She and Jenny are best friends after all."

In the office, appeared lots of officers around the clock with his Wife, his daughter Amy July 'who's also Jenny's best friend that doesn't talk so much (who looked like a young doll with brown eyes, long waving blue hair with a hair band holding it up with a flower, wears white gloves, and all a formal blue dress and shoes with many designs on it like her mother), and her father Mayor July who can speak Spanish but hardly talks in English a little from all the stress that's been happening lately.

"Hi, Amy."

Amy waves to Jenny and the others along with her Mother too.

"You guys this is the Mayor of Mexico of this area and where I live too. The one who ask me to get you guys on the job, this is his daughter Amy and his Wife. Don't worry they're friendly and very busy to say a word."

Patty, Billy, and Lully waved back at them.

"Hi there! I'm Jenny's friend too, Amy!"

"We all came to help you and your homes out!"

"No need to be afraid anymore."

Everyone sees Mayor (who's in his late 40's with a mustache, half a hair on his head, wears a nice blue suit, a red tie, and fancy shoes like a everyday business man does) walking to them, but trips who was able to get back up since he's all worked up and scared about the mess happening for he started saying things in Spanish for it translated, 'Oh, good… Sorry, I'm so glad you're all here, Demon Hunter Dante and friends but this whole Chupacabra mess and the legend is for real we're in a terrible situation here. Please help me!'

Jenny pointed out to Patty.

"Patty, translate back to them please…"

"Right! The Mayor says - Oh, good… Sorry, I'm so glad you're all here, Demon Hunter Dante and friends but this whole Chupacabra mess and the legend is for real we're in a terrible situation here. Please help me! From what just happen."

They were all amazed for the Mayor nodded a yes to her that Patty got it right.

"Told you."

"That's good. Okay, Patty, ask lard-o how bad it is here."

"I'll try to."

Patty started asking the Mayor about 'how bad the chaos with the Chupacabra is it in this area and other parts in Mexico' all in Spanish. For he translated back saying 'from eating our goats, the women mysterious disappearances, the killing, the brutal feasting on the towns people, and it never ends at night or in dark places. Also they hate being in the light so much that effects their skins if they're not careful'.

"And…?"

"I guess he said: 'from eating our goats, the women mysterious disappearances, the killing, the brutal feasting on the towns people and it never ends at night or in dark places. Also they hate being in the light so much that effects their skins if they're not careful'. Yep, sounds serious here."

Dante knows it'll waist his vacation time but with a good payment from both or either one of the two will be better, so he smiles for the job shall be done.

"Patty, tell this man that we're in with your friend hoping to have a good place to stay and food, with good strawberry sundaes."

"We're in, Jenny!"

"Alright!"

With Patty telling the Mayor that Dante and the others are on it, he praises by bowing to them heroes in joyful happiness with his Wife and Amy happy to hear too with everyone getting all set to go Lady knows she'll be having twice the fun with her weapons.

"Well, well, well. Let the show begin."

After the talk Jenny and her family finally arrive to their home on the fields across the streets of the nice neighbor hood where they own a house from their and a big farm with a very nice view. With a windmill, water fountain, a stack of hay, a huge farm shelter, a chicken coop, a bigger shelter for the horses, lots of corn, box full of other foods in boxes to be shipped in other states and countries, and a heard full of goats roaming all over the field. For within Jenny's family there are all like family to her for them to raise well, seeing they own two homes one to work in and the other to live in across the streets. For inside the homes was a nice one for everyone to stay in for a while thanks to Jenny for Patty, Dante, Kate, Billy, Lully, Genma, and Lady loved it from the inside and out.

"Welcome to our home across from the farm we work on. So you guys make yourselves at home for the time being, and since we show you around the farm and our goats to be ready for tonight."

With Jenny, her step mother, step father, and two step sisters finish up their work before the sun sets soon with everyone preparing for later on. With Genma on guard right now also watching over the herd of goats as Lady looks at the different clothes that doesn't look good on her in the mirror.

"Talk about bad taste in clothing here."

Patty has been to Jenny's new home once before so she shows the place around to Billy and Lully where the pinball machine was at downstairs basement for they had a little fun for a while for this was Billy's chance to hang around with Patty up close more.

"Come on, Brother, here's your chance to get close to Patty. You can do it."

"You're right, Lully. I know I'll do better this time."

Billy joins with Patty to play pinball along with Lully.

"Come on! Billy! Lully! This game's not going to play with itself!"

With the three kids having a fun time for a time being, Kate was enjoying her Hawaiian Punch drink in the can 'for it was her favorite drink' while sitting next to Dante in the kitchen together with him eating some strawberry sundaes he was promise to have thanks to Jenny and Amy.

"Surprising… Have some fun in a vacation/demon hunting job, cute."

"Just relax, babe, can't enjoy life without doing something special."

"So you found out I like to eat donuts and drink something not soda, the taste of it is bad. And you love eating pizzas and ice cream because?"

"There both too damn good. What? You don't like it?"

"I do when I'm in the mood. Just not right now."

Dante accidentally flings his spoon filled with ice cream on it at Kate's face.

"Oops, sorry about that."

"Ah! Dante, give me a break. I got this."

"Wait, allow me."

"No its okay-"

Dante comes close to Kate staring at her, making her feel really shy around him, and then he licks her cheeks to get the ice cream off of her.

"But I want to…"

"What are you-!?"

Dante finishes up and he enjoyed it while tasting Kate.

"You taste really good, Kate, you know that right?"

"Wow… Dante, I… ah…"

Dante smiles at Kate while petting her on the head.

"Too cute to make me feel so horny. Loving it."

Dante sits back down to finish the rest of his ice cream with Kate just standing around being confused, unaware that Billy have been hearing everything that happen, know the love life can be weird for some people.

"What the hell… Was that all about?"

Somewhere around the area in Mexico right now, down below in a hidden place had tons of tanks filled with out cold women in some liquid water, with many chemicals, machines, lab things, a camera with one big screen on showing everything one by one in the state, and one man watching it all. For it was none other than Professor Eye himself doing all the works that the enemies of Lushfel have arrive allowing him to send his test creation the Chupacabra to do its job once again; by releasing it out of its dark room for it was night time real soon with it making many noises of a wild beast that wasn't too friendly to be around with all of Eye's making. With many bones in its cage after eating from some human and many goats it was time for another feast and destruction to be made for Eye gave it a command.

"Okay, my pet. Do what you must while gathering data on our enemies for you may do as you please to kill, eat, or become your next mate. Its 7:00 pm so let's get this party and research started."

The Chupacabra begins another hunt and such in town for it can move fast, smell well, hear very well, sense things, and track anything down within seconds for it was dark out to do its business gain for Eye while enjoying the show. For everyone in town, in the neighbor hood, and other areas where the Chupacabra strikes all get inside with all doors and windows locked up with them and their animals 'even the goats' are all locked up and safe for the beast won't try breaking in to; same for the Mayor himself with his family and all the cops and bodyguards watching his back for Amy hopes Jenny, Patty, and the others will be alright.

While back at Jenny's home/farm with her family all geared up and pet goats being protective all seven prepare themselves to fight it with everything they got against it. With Lady loads both her guns and rocket launcher all set and Genma transforming to his true form for Patty to see for the first time.

"Lock and loaded. Genma!"

"_Ember Fire up!"_

_Patty, Billy, Lully, and Jenny love Genma true looks for what they saw there._

_"Amazing!"_

_Both Billy and Lully spoke together at the same time._

_"Wow, Genma that was too cool!"_

"Wow, Patty… Glad all of these guys are on your side. But how did you meet with them back at home?"

"It's a long story."

Dante gets his guns and sword ready to go and Kate too with her pin for later on and her gun to work hard on their job with Kate making sure for both Billy and Lully will do well helping out like they wanted to.

"Okay, Billy and Lully. You know when to do your parts and leave the fighting to us. Billy, you'll be back up. And, Lully, both our shield and healing us for emergencies only so don't forget."

"Yes, like we have been trained for."

"We won't let anyone of you down."

Dante and everyone are all set to go outside with Patty, Jenny, and her family 'with one goat as a pet staying inside' stays safe in the house.

"Let's party."

With the door open they rush out with Jenny closing and locking the doors once they were all out. With Genma out in the opening with Kate, with Lady, Billy, and Lully as back up, and Dante first to drawn the Chupacabra out. For he, Kate, Billy, Lully, and Genma already since it has arrive hearing ruffling in the fields, the noises it was making knowing its running to where they're at to attack first, but instead it jumps up on top of the roof of Jenny's house and breaks inside to get them instead. For this changes the plans of a surprise attack for them to break back inside the house.

"This looks bad here."

"Patty! Jenny!"

The six run to the door hearing the screams of Patty and with Billy worried.

"Patty! Jenny! Open the door!"

"Hurry!"

Just as the two were about to unlock the door together and quickly, the Chupacabra moves in fast on them and tries cutting the girls into two but they both ducked down in time before it reach to them. Having no choice they moved away and stayed close for it wants their blood with the step-mother tries stabbing it in the back after sneaking up at it and the step-father shooting it many times; it had no effected for any for it regenerates itself with the bullets poking out of its body and healing fast after breaking the sharp knife off of its back for the Chupacabra pushes the step-mother hard on the floor and biting the long shot gun with its sharp mouth with one bite for he started panicking in fear. Then goes after the girls next until the goat was making noises getting the creature's attention for it goes after it instead to eat for more blood. Jenny jumps in front of it to save her pet's life from the Chupacabra for it to kill her right away so Patty grabs her friend's hand with her holding the goat in her arms for they try getting the beast away from the other family and run for it up stairs.

"Patty!"

"Run, Jenny! Run!"

Chupacabra had no trouble jumping from wall to wall to get to the two girls and countering them near the stairs with no way out about kill Patty, Jenny, and then eat the goat. Until some type of invisible wall protects the three and for the beast unable to break at; for it was Lully's wind power of the Alpha-O-Lite as a powerful defend ability she used in time and for Genma to break through the door with Billy's wind powers too. Making the Chupacabra turn to the six heroes instead and Billy takes the first blow to it after almost hurting his Patty as he runs up ready to strike without thinking first.

"Get away from her, you monster!"

Billy whips a hard blast of wind directly at the Chupacabra causing it to fall back down stairs. Having no choice the family try hiding somewhere else outside with Lully, Billy, and Genma trying to help Patty, Jenny, and the goat to safety.

"Nicely done, Billy."

Billy was surprise himself after using that move.

"Did I just do that on my own? Oh, Patty-!"

"It's okay, Brother, she and Jenny are both alright thanks to you."

Billy was happy to hear that and see both Patty and Jenny unharmed. The Chupacabra tries getting back up to kill and tries getting the goat again until Lady appears kicking the creature back outside with a heavy rocket launcher she fires but it was strong to hold it with one hand and throws it on the streets instead and ready for more.

"Its outside! Let's finish it already!"

"Right!"

Both Lady and Kate firing their guns 'one was normal and the other mix with angel power of Kate's' at the Chupacabra for it to move away from many rounds of bullets and tries clawing its way out but together they moved away for Kate to destroy one of its sharp claws on its right hand. Bleeding a lot though it was still kicking.

"It just proves that the legends of the Chupacabra are real alright."

Dante comes up to the beast and stabs it down so it won't go anywhere else while looking at it up close and in person.

"This is the Blood Sucking Goat monster of Mexico Charlie? This weird dog-like lizard?"

"Don't look at us, Dante; we saw it to believe it."

The Chupacabra started making odd noises while drooling all over Dante's boots and he didn't like that at all so he kicked it in the face hard.

"Quit water my boots, you bastard! Who do you think I am a chewing toy!?"

"Really?"

'What? It was ruining my favorite boots; it isn't going anywhere neither thanks to me."

While both Dante and Kate were talking to each other, the Chupacabra pulls itself right out of Rebellion Sword on its own allowing to heal its' body after that and ready for more. For the beast grabs hold of Dante's sword.

"You guys its back for more!"

Chupacabra throws the sword at the three, but Dante pushes Kate as his protector on the ground in time and Lady moved in time with the sword inches away from her body which was a close call there. Also the Chupacabra gets up on two legs 'besides being on four' for it to fight much faster and stronger for another round.

"You okay, babe?"

Kate coughs out sand out of her mouth.

"I have been better."

Lady gets up and yells like crazy at Dante for almost getting cut in half from the weapon.

"Damn it, Dante! Your sword almost killed me! Watch it!"

The two see the Chupacabra coming or running to its pray really fast on two legs, for it can dodge both Dante and Kate's bullets.

"Great, this beast can move like us."

The Chupacabra goes after Lady instead for Kate tries to war her to get away.

"Lady! Look out!"

Lady sees the Chupacabra about to bite and rip her to shreds, but her weapon blocks and holds him back from touching her with the help from her legs too. It was a big struggle for her until Lady finally pushes it back but not until it leaves a deep wound on her arm with its other sharp claws on its other hand to hurt her, with something from worse from happening later on within her body system from within. That scratch really injured Lady for Kate to help out and Dante trying to stop the beast on its own while back inside the mess up home Genma can sense Lady in grave danger and rushes to her side.

"Lady…"

Soon Billy and Lully join him leaving Patty and Jenny to stay together so the Chupacabra won't get to them this time.

"Let's go."

"You two stay there, we won't let that thing hurt you again!"

With Kate trying to clean and stop the bleeding on Lady, Dante was having so much trouble stopping the beast with both his guns and his sword.

"Why won't you die for me already?"

"Dante! Come on! Give one from me after what it did to my arm!"

Lady was in pain with Kate trying to calm her down.

"Easy, girl, you just got hurt."

Genma, Billy, and Lully caught up with the others and Genma sees Lady hurt as Lully tries to use her powers to heal her by singing a little.

"Oh, no, Lady! Wait, Kate, I'll help you."

So Genma goes charging at the Chupacabra but before Dante giving it the boot hard to the face and Genma using his fist on fire to burn it hard. Only this time it has weaken the beast, trying to get up for more until it stops and leads out a painful cry as the sun comes up for it was morning and really started to burn up. And having no choice it retreats back where Professor Eye is for now until later on again tonight to finish the job after leaving little something for later on so it runs off somewhere dark in time for Genma and Dante to follow.

"Damn it's getting away!"

"Where is it?"

"I don't its scent to locate it."

"Can't sense it either! Kate, what about you!?"

"I got nothing, Dante! We got other things to worry about is Lady, she got hit! We got to get her to hospital!"

"No! I'm fine! I want to find that monster that did this to me!"

Kate, Lully, and Billy hold Lady down for she was in no shape in doing anything right now.

"Are you nuts!?"

"You're too injured to go anywhere!"

"They're right, Lady, listen to us-!"

When Kate touched Lady arm that was really hurt, her other powers kicked in for she sense that there's a cursed place within Lady's body with the same abilities and all like the Chupacabra's who'll arrive again later on tonight with its new host by it side along with seeing small images of Eye and the growling sounds coming from Lady's Chupacabra form with have the evil face showing. That made Kate freaked out and then fainted. For she's everything fading into black and the voices of others too.

"Kate? Are you alright? Kate! Kate!"

"Kate! What happen?"

"Don't look t me, she just froze up and fainted like that!"

"Great! Lady, Genma, Billy, and Lully, lend me hand here!"

Everything soon goes completely black and quiet after that. For minutes or hours have passed for Kate for she finally wakes up in bed at Jenny's house 'while half of the place was being fixed'. For she sees Dante, Patty, and Jenny sitting or standing right next to her waiting and also very worried as she's alright, only for Kate confused on what happened to her a while ago.

"Hey, Babe, glad to see you're alright."

"Good, you're finally up."

"Kate!"

"Oh, hey, Patty… What happen?"

Kate tries remembering very hard but it wasn't so easy.

"Well, my family, Patty, myself, and my pet almost got eaten up by the Chupacabra but thanks to you, Billy, Lully, Genma, Lady, and of course the two of you we put the hurt to it. Though it got away since morning has started for its weaken during day time and retreated until later on tonight for I know you guys will do your best at."

Both Jenny and Patty loved the fight that they saw from them.

"That'll show that freak who's boss the next time! I mean the way how both Lully and Billy have gotten great in battle and saving us."

Dante corrected Patty on that.

"Please… Those two rugrats just got lucky and seeing how Billy's becoming a man early."

The two girls got confused leaving Kate to keep Dante quiet from Billy's problem from earlier, as he tried to hold his laugh.

"I see…"

Then Kate finally remembers that she sense danger within Lady of the Chupacabra's curse and who was controlling the beast for she tries to get of bed quickly.

"How long have I been out?"

"Well, long hours since you stayed up last night and almost night out soon."

"Crap!"

"Ah, Kate?"

"Something on your mind? You forgot something?"

"Where's Lady!? She got hurt from the Chupacabra!"

The three were confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe you should rest more…"

"No time! The power of mine saw it all!"

Dante gives Kate a chance to speak knowing he believes her for Patty and Jenny to hear as well.

"Let her speak, you guys, sounds serious."

"Thanks, Dante… The Chupacabra is weak by the sun so comes out at night and dark areas so all of the legends about is true and the person who found the fossil brought it to life; to create chaos and all the deaths, goats being eaten, and all the girls being capture that mad man's planning to make many more since there's one male and the rest as female Chupacabra. In other words I was right of the rumor to be true for one bite or scratch can true that woman into one and Lady will. I sense it and its telling me all of hat with Lady being cursed unless we save the girls, the town, the people, the goats, ourselves, and Lady before the Chupacabra comes back for more."

The three now know everything thanks to Kate and her powers.

"No way!"

"Lady's been affected and become a girl creature herself!? And the other girls too will make things worse!"

Kate runs out of the room to go look for Lady and fast.

"Where's Lady right now?"

"She's keeping an eye on the house after tons of damages being made with Jenny's adopted parents somewhere in the place. While Genma, Billy, and Lully, keep their eyes open outside across the streets from the farm and that leaves Morrison, your pet cat, and the Old Man somewhere down town."

"In any case, I'll draw Lady outside in case things started to go bad when she transforms. Dante, I need you to get everyone together and for all the people stay indoors before it's too late."

Dante prepares himself for anything.

"So we got to stop the real thing, slow down a cursed one who I think she's still a pain in the ass, stop the nerdy scientist responsible for this mess, and save the ladies. If that's true, give me a good excuse to get back at Lady."

Patty wasn't too happy to hear on what Dante just say about Lady for her life being in danger.

"Dante, not funny! It's almost 7:00 pm for the sun to go down, how can we save her?"

Kate answers back.

"That's easy, Patty. We just stop the real Chupacabra controlling them. Kill it really or he and remember when Lady and I shot him? The claws of his? He bled even still during the fight I saw a lot of blood all over that can lead us to the Chupacabra's hideout and the scientists' lair."

Dante remembers both Lady and Kate using their guns which shot at the beasts' sharp claws off of one hand to bleed badly.

"I remember that, nice memory."

"Look I know she'll transform which one of us has to keep her restrained and the rest can save the day. We'll save her, Patty, now let's go."

With Kate running out to find Lady and Dante waiting for his queue to move out, Jenny has to do her part to get her family and farm animals to safety on what's going to happen in a few minutes with her helping out her best friend.

"Jenny?"

"Come on, Patty, let's get as many people in here out and then regroup. It's time we stop this rampage of the Blood Sucking Goat in this state."

"Okay."

With Patty smiling and Jenny having faith the two go do their part to get everyone out and then find Genma, Billy, and Lully afterwards to find the trail of blood on the ground. Once Kate sees that happening, it was her chance to get Lady outside so no one will get hurt for she prepares herself what will soon come as the sun sets down slowly and for her having a bad feeling from within.

"Hey, Kate, glad to see you all better. You gave us all a scared there fainting like that and Dante was worried for you the most. Love is a nice thing but sometimes her needs to lighten up, you know?"

"Is that so? Well, sorry about that I'm fine now."

Lady can tell that Kate wasn't herself.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Yeah! We need to talk outside you and me. Please…?"

"Okay?"

Kate knew there was trouble within Lady's body for her injured was glowing meaning it wasn't a good sign that she saw from earlier. So the two were outside of the big neighbor hood with the other houses out which everyone was ready to go back inside in a few minutes, for Kate explains Lady about some parts on what she senses that made her pass out from her powers and a chance to find the Chupacabra but not the curse like one werewolf turning a human into one just yet.

"Wow… So we might have a chance after all with a good payment to get as well. Glad you told me that, what about the others?"

"I told them. Patty and Jenny went to get everyone out and for Genma, Dante, Billy, and Lully to join back with us to find the blood trails from the beast."

"Sweet! We're back and I can take it on with my cast tied behind my back."

"You sure you're up to that?"

"I have been in worse conditions before. No worries- Ow!"

Lady felt more pain in her arm for the transformation will soon begin with the day turning to night.

"Lady!"

"What's going on!? I can withstand pain but nothing like this!"

"I knew it! Lady, it felt something that you're slowly turning into a female Chupacabra the mate of the real male one any minute now."

"But how!?"

"Like in the movies how a werewolf bites you and a vampire, I learn about demons like this one for in any way can turn you into one. That person responsible who made the Chupacabra come to life can make more from kidnapping the girls and looks like you're his next victim."

"So how can we reverse it!? Tell me!"

"Listen, we have to retrain you in any way until we hunt down and kill that monster for good. You have to trust us and me on this."

"And Dante?"

"He'll make sure you'll be saved, in many ways to get back at you."

"Heh, I see. Do what you must and whatever you guys do, don't hold back if I'm not myself."

"Believe me, Lady, we won't… Lady? Lady?"

It was now night time for everyone and animals to be inside to hide and for Lady to be in pain really bad but enough time for Jenny family to get themselves, all the farm animals, workers, and their pet goat at the farm to hide in to get away in time for she was about to transform. Knowing that Professor Eye works on his project in keeping the pregnant woman 'that are in the tank as female Chupacabra cursed and carrying many more armies of them from within' and detecting another being born he gets ready for the big show also orders the mal Chupacabra to help him out as it runs out; with Patty and Jenny running up to Billy, Lully, and Genma about the danger Genma already knew or smelled Lady in danger and rushes around the house to save her with the other four following behind also telling the how they can track it down while they rush to Kate's side. For all she can do is watch t he horror even though she wish that this wasn't happening right now, knowing it was a bad move she tried healing her quickly.

"Hold on, Lady, just hold on-!"

Lady's head turns to Kate with a scary face of a monster with eyes, teeth, skin, and making weird noise change within her, she pushes Kate hard right into the sidewalks with her powerful strength of the Chupacabra she just got for Kate tried. Soon it starts transforming into one: for her body grows with a bigger muscles all over that was silver-like color of the skin, deep black eyes, wide mouth with sharp teeth, longer red tongue, spiky parts from top to bottom of the body, long tail, sharp claws from hands and feet, green-like bright skin on the other parts on her body, and fin-like wings on her back. For Lady has now become a She-Cabra monster looking like a giant lizard-like fish. Kate was in horror about to shoot her as it comes charging at her 'knowing she was afraid to do it', that's when Dante's queue was on for him to make a scene and save her with his Nevan guitar blasting She-Cabra hard from the sound waves and electric powers shocking her entire body for now to be a bit paralyzed.

"Dante?"

"Right on time. You okay, Kate?"

Dante helps Kate up.

"I am. Wow, Dante, you brought the Nevan weapon. So cool!"

Kate loves the guitar weapon or not.

"Dante, sorry that I didn't save Lady in time."

"No worries, we'll save her."

Dante get a bit closer to She-Cabra's face, tries biting him but couldn't move a muscle, more like he's toying with her.

"Look at you? Better as a human but sucks being a monster that she hates. Make you want to laugh."

"Dante…"

"Yeah, I know. I'll stop."

Genma, Billy, Lully, Patty, and Jenny all catch up to Dante and Kate in time seeing the horror for Lady has now become a female Chupacabra before their every eyes for Lully places the barrier wall around She-Cabra so she won't escape from them.

"Thanks, Lully."

"I think I can keep her hold for the time being…"

"No… Lady…"

Patty was horrified for she turn to Billy to look away as he slowly hugs her a bit which was his chance to be happy. With Jenny fearing two for the worse and Genma looked very sad and tried hugging She-Cabra in the bubble-like shield with no way out but it wasn't too happy, so he'll carry her while Lully keeps her on hold.

"Don't worry, Lady, if you're in that beast we'll save you or die trying."

"Dante, Kate, my family are safe at the barn. So now we find the male Chupacabra and stop it."

"In that case…"

Kate points out the left over's from the Chupacabra's blood on the streets near an open field for Genma to do his part with Dante fooling around with him.

"Okay, Genma, with your nose so wet. Track that Charlie down so we can get pay for the people's debt."

"On it!"

Genma started taking big whips in smelling the blood of the Chupacabra up his nose until he finally got a sense of thee trail so he goes in front first to lead them while holding She-Cabra in his arms with both Billy and Lully backing him up. With Dante, Kate, Patty, and Jenny behind them for the five are ready to do their part.

"Patty, Jenny, stay close to me."

"We will."

"Dante?"

Dante lends Kate the Nevan for her to use.

"You know what to do with this thing. So let's follow the gory brick road."

"Follow the what now…?"

"Forget it, come on!"

From every trail to the way She-Cabra was acting from every path they took, Genma kept on going meaning they were close to where they had to be somewhere in the city where it's very quite at night for the trail of the Chupacabra's blood end there.

"Genma, what's wrong?"

"The tracks stop somewhere in this city."

"You kidding? Look at this place, like a freaking ghost town."

"Dante, it means we're getting close so let's keep our eyes open for no one else has to get hurt."

Before Dante and the others began their search, they heard loud crashing noises coming from one building after another for it was the male Chupacabra and Ginger fighting against one another like a big cat fight for they were both really fast. However the beast got the best out of the demon cat and inflicts damage to her badly though not giving up for Kate, Patty, and Jenny rush to her aid.

"Ginger! Ginger, are you okay?"

"Poor girl."

Ginger gets back up with the girls help showing them that she's fine.

"Ginger can sure pack a punch."

"And tons of them."

Ginger growls again for Chupacabra sees his pray and was about to strike for Kate to warn Dante to help him out.

"Dante!"

"Let's go!"

The Chupacabra goes after Lully to free She-Cabra but Billy tries blocking the beast with hit wind powers which isn't doing much good so Genma steps him to give the beast a big throw done for hurting Lady.

"You'll pay for what you've done to her!"

Chupacabra and She-Cabra both roared loudly for the male gets on two legs again, out runs Genma for him to protect the siblings in time, and the Chupacabra uses his claws on his one hand as the other has sharp daggers popping out of her arms for the two to break the barrier wind spell of Lully's for She-Cabra to be free and now together they're strong to face anything standing in their way.

"No, Lady!"

Both Dante and Kate started shooting at the two.

"Genma, that's not Lady right now! She told us to stop the beast within from her own words before she transformed! Trust us!"

Dante clashes sword to claws with the male as Ginger tries holding down She-Cabra but was too fast to stop alone. Billy had to do something so he sees a sheep-shape like a piñata at a small market standing shop and tries to distract either one of the two Chupacabras.

"Brother, stop!"

"I know what I'm doing! Kate, get ready!"

"Huh? Billy?"

Kate stops firing for the Chupacabra to stop Dante with powerful skills in fighting from hands to feet hard on Dante for he couldn't bock any blows or get out his guns in time.

"Dante!"

Kate rushes to Dante's side letting out another powerful blast light attack at it but not before striking her down with his claws to make his other mate. It only rips off her shirt for her bra to be shown a bit but had no effect for her becoming one because of her half angel powers.

"Kate, yo been hit!"

"I'm fine. Demons like these guys can turn me or poison me to become part of them, so I'm good. But pissed for my shirt half destroyed!"

"A bit to a b cup, but…"

"Dante, don't you dare say it!"

Kate got shy for Dante loves her bra color and her boobs in a normal size that's not super big either. Billy stats acting silly with the piñata in his hands to draw the She-Cabra away from Ginger in time.

"Bah! Bah! Look at me; I'm a dancing happy goat in colors minding my own business here! Bah! You can't eat me-!"

She-Cabra charges at Billy making him panic in fear he uses his wind powers to push the piñata up the creature's mouth and send her flying with another one at the Mayor's office/building/home.

"Billy! She is heading to Amy's house!"

"I got scared, okay!? Sorry!"

One She-Cabra lands right into the home through the glass window, there Amy screams in fear for her family to panic with her Mother ringing the alarm for their security to help them out and the Mayor himself faints like a woman. Lots of cops and bodyguard all came in the room with the guns drawn at the beast.

"Freeze!"

"Don't move!"

She-Cabra sees her mate in danger back outside, so she quickly cuts the guns in half, tackles some men, bites some of them, or cuts them hard with the rest firing their weapons with no effects about to finish the rest and July family with Chupacabra coming in for not even Genma Ginger's strength can't hold the beast down until two heavy gun shots stops the male one thanks to Jason's work 'with hot pepper spray-like in it to be weaken' and the female from Kagero himself finally arrive to help using his own attack of wind and dark magic to send the beast back outside.

"_Dark Moon Lunar!"_

With the two Chupacabra's badly hurt and lying together allowing Kate to use her Nevan with powerful electric shocks and vampire-like bat waves surrounding them to be counter and trap. For Jenny see that help has arrive while Morrison has come making sure that back up gets Amy, her Father, and her Mother out to safety and the injured ones some help.

"You guys, Amy and her family are alright thanks to those guys!"

Morrison waves to Dante and the others.

"I got the Mayor and his family, Dante! Now hurry it up and finish the job here!"

He joins with the police and ambulance to watch on the July family as both Kagero and Jason make a scene to help out.

"It's my Dad and Kagero!"

"About time helped arrived! But why that loser of all people?"

Kagero didn't like on what Dante just said about him which made him mad.

"Ah, give me a break, you idiot! I wouldn't be here sooner to save all of your sorry asses and my beloved Kate if I didn't have upset stomach and taking massive dumps many times!"

Dante got freaked out since he can tell already that Kagero must have drank the bad water in the rivers that wasn't clean that Kate warned him about. For him, Kate, Jason, Ginger, Genma, Patty, Billy, Lully, and Jenny were gross out by that too.

"You drank the water in the rivers here knowing it gives people diarrhea, didn't you?"

"Gross."

Kagero felt upset and embarrasses about doing it from earlier.

'Well, excuse me for not reading the rules here! I was too busy finding out the whereabouts of the Chupacabra and the person who created it and I lost track to read the warning signs to let it happened! It was a painful lesson I learned today! It's been a while since I been here too so sorry!"

"Lesson learned then. Say, Dad, I guess you two bumped into each other?"

"Like I had no other choice but aid Dante and helping you the most so yeah… Just don't remind me; also I got it done for you, Dante, your weapon from your old moves to use better."

Jason hands Dante over what appears to be a black color stop watch but with some electric power of bright blue coursing through from within for him to place it on his wrist. For Kagero appears next to Kate to impress her after pushing Dante out of the way.

"Ah, Kagero, we got job to do, remember?"

Kagero holds Kate's hands up.

"I know that, just so you know I'm always here to protect you and one day win your heart again that demon hunter here. For I have come to stop the Chupacabra rampage in Mexico together with you."

"Really?"

The first time Patty, Jenny, Billy, Lully, and Ginger meeting with Kagero in person and already not liking him and Genma knows it since last time.

"Please don't ask."

Dante gets back up and grabs Kagero by the color of his jacket to get him away from Kate 'for she was happy to see that happening'.

"Look, Batty, keep your perverted gloves off of Kate!"

"Ha! Look who's talking?"

Jason appears, grabs Kagero, and throws him to the ground making him get scared from him.

"Wait, Mr. Jones-!"

"I second that!"

Jason angrily throws Kagero hard, but before that he actives the watch on Dante's wrist making Kagero's body to lady on the ground slowly in slow motion instead of fast for that was the new weapon he was working on base from Geryon's of Dante's Style's the Quicksilver that can slow down time for a minute, after that Jason stops it for Kagero was hit on the head but alright.

"What just happen to me!?"

"Hey, Dante, wasn't that move-?"

"From that horse Geryon I fought that gave me the frozen time ability. But, Old Man, how did you do that?"

"I used some of my Alchemy powers from an old stop watch, mix in with some DNA from you, and a bit more on the many moves you used it when you fought Vergil at the ruined out tower… Wasn't easy since its hard doing it by hand so I thought creating an item will make it much easier; you can slow down time for the person if they're super fast but still strong to fight or freeze them up good and this time it can last up to an hour until the time is up just long enough to save yourself or destroying demons in time."

"Wow… I like this."

"So, Kagero, where's that dude's hide out?"

Kagero uses his dagger to cut open the metal part of the sewers for he, Dante, Kate, Genma, Billy, and Lully can sense lots more Chupacabra growing somewhere down there.

"Oh yeah, I'm too good."

"Well, that does make sense to hide somewhere unsuspected."

Professor Eye sees everyone one camera for he uses a sonic wave for the animals to hear a very high pitch that destroys the Nevan holding electric net, for both the Chupacabra and She-Cabra to break free and continue with their job to kill. Patty shouts out to Dante, Kate, Jason, and Kagero before it was too late for them.

"Dante! Kate! You guys, they broke free! Watch out!"

Professor Eye gives them both an order to bring a few to him while the other slows the rest down from entering so the male Chupacabra fled in the sewers for Jason to go in first all loaded for his weapons.

"Dad?"

"Guess I'll see you and Dante down in a bit, you two behave yourselves."

Jason goes after the beast with many gun shows he's shooting inside for the time being, for Dante and Kate go in next together until She-Cabra stops them as it tackles them but they kick her hard for Kagero to uses his wings to send her flying to the streets hard. With Genma tries reminding him that she's still Lady from the inside of the female Chupacabra.

"Kagero, she's still Lady in there! Go easy on her!"

Both Patty and Jenny same the same thing at once to Kagero.

"No kidding!"

"Hey, I'm slowing her down at least so don't blame me if your girlfriend keeps going a-wall on you."

She-Cabra comes back for more with sharp sword-like daggers within her skin, but with Genma fighting skills, he was too strong for him to hold her back in a tug-a-war. With Ginger backing the boys up and this time she's not holding back against She-Cabra in a fast paste cat fight in round two.

"In that case I'll do most of the work while you two back me up!"

Kagero knows what to do with a smile on his face.

"Fine by me."

Genma surrounds the two, himself, and the female Chupacabra in a circle of his fire magic to trap her as she lets out a huge roar so does Ginger to battle allowing the three to let Dante and Kate to move on while they hold the beast off.

"Kate, hurry! You and that so call not boyfriend go and stop the real one and save the girls while we slow Lady's she-devil down!"

"Then let's go, babe."

"Right! Patty! Billy! Lully! Jenny! Follow us!"

Dante, Kate, Patty, Jenny, Billy, and Lully headed down the secret path deep within the sewers to find the mad man responsible in making the Chupacabra come to life for Professor Eye prepares himself for their entrance while Kagero, Ginger, and Genma 'the most out of the two' hold She-Cabra off for together they had no problem keeping up with the beast or hitting with everything they had and every scene cutting back and forth of them fighting with She-Cabra.

"I'll save you, Lady! Just you wait a little while longer!"

For the path led by Jason who got through to Eye's area and losing the Chupacabra inside trying to find him Dante sees the hidden doors within the metal walls where it leads them to the tank full of infected women in deep sleep, cursed by the Chupacabra's curse 'like Lady', and all pregnant of more Chupacabras to be made. For Dante, Kate, Patty, Jenny, Billy, and Lully all seeing the horror and for Jenny to know all the girls inside of the tanks.

"My God, they're all the missing girls we've been searching for. They're alive."

Patty tries tapping on the tanks to wake them up one by one but with no luck.

"Why aren't they moving?"

Kate can already tell after sensing everything from her powers to know what was going on.

"The mad man in reviving the Chupacabra is making more here. By turning them t female ones like Lady to mate with and keep them in a state of animation for the newborn's to stay safe and strong once they're out to take over all the states besides Mexico more like the whole world if we don't kill the real thing fast. He's in here somewhere, Dante."

"Using innocent gals as monster inbreeds, a sick way to go. Not on my watch that includes Lady as well becoming one so he can just forget that."

Billy knew he had to do other things on the mission so he grabs hold of a core bar and started whacking the tanks one at a time as hard as he could to free the girls in time.

"Brother?"

"Come on, you guys, help me out here!"

"But, Billy…! Jenny?"

Jenny grabs any heavy item and joins Billy to do the same.

"Now this is what I'm talking about here!"

"Go, you two! We'll take care of things from here!"

Soon the anger cries of the Chupacabra emerges from the sewer water and can tell that they have arrive for Dante and Kate to hear that they had to draw him away from the four kids.

"He's coming!"

Knowing Patty didn't want to see more people to get hurt so she goes to help out Billy and Jenny and Lully does to, only the two siblings use their Alpha-O-Lite Wind powers to weaken the glass tanks as both Patty and Jenny break them down hard.

"Go do what you two do best together! We'll be fine!"

Both Dante and Kate run out for they drive the Chupacabra away from the other room in time for him to chase them to where Eye was hiding in. All thanks to Dante pulling the long wires out of the walls with cameras connected to them, also cuts some with his sword in half throws it all over the Chupacabra, Kate uses her gun to slow it down then the Nevan sound waves to push it back into the water, and electrocutes it good. For it tries crawling back out to kill them allowing the two to follow the other part of the core that led them up top for within another secret room that's where Professor Eye was 'in hiding Chimera sense them coming and opens the door atomically for the real show to start' for the two enter for they kept fighting the beast hard by working together until Eye appears throwing many small needles from a gun at Dante trapping him in the walls pinned down thanks to the Chupacabra holding him down for Eye 'with no effects on him'. Dante had trouble breaking free with Eye appearing to them in person with an evil laugh.

"Welcome, my friends, glad you two came."

"Dante-!"

Just before Kate could rescue Dante, Eye stops her by shooting another needle near her as a warning showing it has acid within melting the solid ground and he'll do the same to Dante if she makes one wrong move.

"No!"

"I would think twice if I were you, girl, don't try that again so now you know."

The Chupacabra comes up to Kate on two legs for she tries using her gun and Nevan against it, but he shoves one item out of her hands and tackles her on the floor with her hand behind her back for the guitar-like weapon to be near her face but couldn't break out of the beasts' strong grip. So now Professor Eye had the two right where he wants them to be.

"Nice work, boy. Now that I got you, Son of Sparda and Demon Hunter Dante, and his cute partner Kate Jones with magic powers, I can finally do some research on you both. So you're good a trapped from the two of us and soon more will die."

Professor Eye sticks his needle near Kate and rubs it around her face and neck gently for Dante got angry seeing that.

"Hey, Four Eyes let her go!"

The Chupacabra roars at Dante, but Eye gives him a command to halt as he did as he was told.

"Now, now, he can only bark not bite. And you, Dante, need to relax yourself. Between you two lovers I'm only going to cut you both quickly, I do end my research pieces without making them suffer so. And thanks to the Chupacabra cloning and creation I have found also have it come to life, I am invisible."

"Who… Are… You…?"

Professor Eye moved a bit closer to Kate so he can hear well.

"I'm sorry; could you repeat that again please?"

"I said who are you!?"

"Who I am you ask? Well, you met with April Star, right? Well she works with me and for our Master Lushfel. For I am Professor Eye, the Madman of my Master's top scientist researchers along with my trust worthy partner Chimera, King of the Creation Beings created by me from the blood from Demon World and a bit from April's help."

Dante and Kate weren't too happy to hear on what Eye just said to them.

"April? How can I forget her after what she tried to do from the Chimeras on the loose and killing he only brother!"

"Not to mention the strange demons for this mater of yours name Lushfel is the Lecher new beings creator?"

"So why a smart human like yourself working for demons?"

Eye wasn't in the mood to talk about it but knowing he only says it once to one person he mined as well get it over with for every flashback of his tells it all on what he was saying.

"If you ever heard of a great scientist once named Professor Jackson Hawk, he's as good as dead today for I was once that man long ago before I became my real self… I was a professor scientist/doctor in my work to make strong cures to save many lives for humans and good demons all over at the hospital I own for my family and many others for centuries; I was rich, friendly, smart, had many help on my hands, and a loving family my wife, ad three wonderful children in making our lives great over many years until it happened. There has been protestors against the ideas that it was killing the people and not saving them but they were wrong for they were on a strike that went so far they burned my life's work destroying my dreams, my lovely family, patients, and my partners/friends all of them burned in a painful way for I did escape to go get some help but those maniacs beat me up thinking they beat me to death not to get help in time. I was crushed thinking to myself that my life was ruining forever. But that all change when knowing I would do anything even sell my human soul to have my family back and nothing more for Master Lushfel and his servant Aeon came to my aid willing to help make my wish come true in return I use my smarts to create, make, and help them active their goal by becoming a demon-like demon of madman skills in killing and researching painfully to other beings for blood is his energy. For I been very helpful to them both and others that work with us known as The Nine Primarchs that's us with our Master as King of the Lechers. With my brains, chemicals, amazing weaponry, creation, and lots more I can do anything!"

Ends the flashback and answers both Dante and Kate their question so far. For the four kids were close in freeing the woman; and Kagero, Ginger, and Genma holding She-Cabra off as Jason hides within the room ready to make a move soon he knows what's going to go on next.

"That explains much there…"

"So what's with you scaring the living hell out of these people in Mexico with the whole Charlie destruction and were-Chupacabra ones running crazy?"

"With more about to give birth to many more!"

"Oh, that? I stole it from a mess up researcher after finding the fossil of it in South Africa for Master order me to make many of them, lots of girls for one male to rule all From Mexico, to the states, and then the world. It was more getting information about you and your groupies and for my creation to be shown in person all over which worked out well. And soon it'll happen for you two to watch and then becoming my test subjects."

Eye laughs in an evil way for he orders the Chupacabra to hold Kate down tightly on the floor allow him to inject something inside of Dante that could kill him within from something unknown."

"Don't even think about it-!"

Eye holds Dante's head good to keep it still to be injected from the head to the brain.

"No! Stop, Eye, leave Dante alone!"

"You'll be next, my dear. As for you, Son of Sparda, I got all that I needed for the past two days now, so time to say good night."

Kate tries breaking free from the Chupacabra's grip to save Dante before Eye tries killing him with a real needle, from her fear and anger started kicking in within her body of another Angel power to fight back without her knowing only blacking out and seeing things within her mind of mother Ellia looking like her human self and then to her true form of an warrior angel.

"What? Mom…?"

Her body soon glow again all over causing the Chupacabra to force to let go of Kate because she felt like the bright light of the sunrays all over that was burning him up, she then turns to Eye removing all the needles hold Dante with her psychic power from her mind for him and Dante to see in the anger stage she was in within her glowing eyes for Jason knew that it has been happening to Kate twice so far.

"Kate? Kate, what's happening to you? Kate!"

Kate brings all the needles to her and was about to aim all of the directly at Eye.

"Amazing, such amazing power this girl has. She has to be a half breed of the last Angel warrior and human from within, it's so lovely…"

Kate uses the Nevan guitar mix with her powers and fires a powerful shockwave of many bats at Eye causing his body to be paralyzed all over and unable to move.

"Ouch… My pet, stop her and destroy the demon hunter!"

The Chupacabra runs after the two but Kate fires many rounds of needles filled with light power all over the beasts' body causing it to fall and melt from the inside out in pain it was in also holding him down good on the groud. After that Dante shoots it in the head and Kate goes back to normal for him to catches her in time from falling.

"What…? What just happen?"

"Nice work, Babe, you got them."

"Did I do this?"

"You don't remember?"

"I saw you in danger, I passed out, and I woke up in your arms. It's hard…"

They both see Eye forcing himself to get back on his two feet and had a few more in stored for them from the chemicals inside the missing girls to release the many Chupacabra armies from within them and calling forth the She-Cabra.

"Ah, no you don't! I still got an ace up my sleeves here!"

Jason soon enters in to save both Dante and Kate in time by shooting the device out of Eye's hands and destroying it from Lady as t he Chupacabra being mind controlled and all the unborn baby Chupacabras to be destroyed from the inside out of all the women as they vomit them all out of their bodies. Also enough time for Billy, Lully, Patty, and Jenny freeing them all for Lully begins healing them all.

"Do it, Lully!"

"On it!"

While all the missing girls were freed and cured so far, back outside She-Cabra was strong against Kagero, Ginger, and Genma until they all sense the whole madness is finally over leaving the female beast to be set free and confused on what she has to do without Eye using her anymore. Allowing Kagero to type her up with his strong metal ropes and Genma hold her tightly causing her to burn up and pass out for the time being in his arms.

"What just happen?"

"From anything too hot or sun light can weaken the Chupacabra also I take it that Dante and the others has done their job so far with one more thing to be taken care of."

"So I guess we wait for all of them."

Back inside Jason appears to aid Dante and Kate for Eye was finished and so was his creation too for he wasn't happy that his machine is destroyed completely.

"Sorry I'm late, had to leave you a path to get you guys through the main boss."

"Dad!"

Jason runs up hugging Kate madly loving her.

"Sweetie, Daddy's here for you-!"

Kate pushes Jason out of her way.

"Quit it!"

"Sorry…"

Eye got sad and angry.

"What have you all done? It's ruined… My life's work and my job for Master Lushfel! You'll all pain for this!"

The Chupacabra tries getting out with his skin all completely burned up badly but Dante uses his watch to freeze it for a few minutes, also points his two guns at Eye so he won't escape from them this time.

"Yeah, four eyes, I don't think so. Now or never, Kate!"

Kate turns her pin into her Angel Sword and powers up to give the Chupacabra the finishing blow.

"Your Mexican fairy tale beast legend ends here, Eye! _Oh, by the God's oath, hear thy cry! Lend me your spirits of the fallen to bring down thee wicked before my hand of my blade of the five elements of life itself! Genbu of Earth, Byakko of Wind, Seriyu of Water, Suzaku of Fire, and Life of Spirit plus Heart! For the selfish deeds you committed, I hear by sentence you by death for once you came! Amen!"_

_"Jackpot!"_

Kate's Angel Sword whips out a beam-like wave firing at the Chupacabra which cuts the beast in half and fades away into the light shooting into the skies and letting out its last cries as it was being destroyed for good.

"No! My baby!"

With the beast finally gone all the missing girls turn back to normal and sleeping normally for Lully to heal them and Billy went to go find some help, as both Patty and Jenny were happy to see everything's back to normal now for they dance around in circles overjoyed.

"Yeah, we did!"

"Dante and Kate saved the day once again!"

Also back outside Genma senses Lady as herself again for her body slowly goes back to normal as he gently places her down on the ground with her a bit hurt and half of her clothes still on her and sleeping, for he, Ginger, and Kagero stay by her side. Also Morrison appears lending her his jacket to cover up the rest.

"She'll be alright. But we got a lot to explain to her later on."

"At least she's back to normal, that's all that counts."

Genma was happy to see that and gently pats Lady on the head for the time being he can before she wakes up.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Soon the sun rises again for a new morning and victory for their home is saved for there was no longer any Chupacabras for all the animals aren't afraid to go outside anymore, with Jenny's family and farm animals 'also pet goat alright', the back up team that protected the Mayor, himself, Amy, and his Wife they all come out of hiding to be grateful that all is well and no longer in danger for the Mayor had this to say out loud in Spanish translated down below: 'At last we are free from the Blood Sucking Goat eating Beast!' Which made everyone else cheered too and Amy too knowing that Jenny and Patty aided them all through the nightmare until the very end. For Dante, Kate, and Jason were done on their end and about to take Eye away to prison for good after making the mess happen from the beginning.

"Told you that your weapon would come in handy into an easy to use item, Dante."

"Ha, I guess it did for me. Starting to like your work, old man."

"Oh, yeah! I'm good!"

"Now then…"

Dante and Jason grabbed hold of Eye together so he won't try escaping from them.

"Looks like we win this. Professor Eye, your crazy inventions end today."

Eye started laughing for Kate can tell that something wasn't right.

"Ah… Hello, weirdo? Didn't you hear from Kate? You loss."

"Look out!"

Jason started shooting on top of the sewer ceiling for he knew that Eye wasn't alone on this for Chimera comes crashing in, as he runs up to Jason to shove him hard 'for he was strong' out of his way, he grabs Professor Eye to make a getaway.

"Dad!"

"Don't let them get away!"

Dante charges at the two with his sword only for Chimera to cut from the pipes for him to dodge many times with Kate using the Nevan didn't do so well either for Chimera's wings makes huge gust sending the attack back at them, but the two moved out of the way in time which destroys the wall.

"Please. Do you humans think I was alone here? Not quite!"

"Eye, Master has given us an order to retreat and the Chupacabra project is now history."

"Then let's get hell out."

Eye uses his gun to fire many needle to destroy the steaming pipes, creating a big smoke all over for Jason, Dante, and Kate to lose sights of both Eye and Chimera for they fly out of here from a way out on top knowing they'll see their new enemies later on.

"Ha! You haven't seen the last of us, Son of Sparda! We will be back for more! Just you wait!"

Kate helps put Jason only hitting his head hard.

"You okay, Dad? Sorry we let them get away."

"It's fine. We'll get them for good next time. Now come on, we should get out of here."

"Yeah, the people are noticing good signs that we stop the Chupacabra and all. Come on, Dante."

"So much is happening in one day."

As Jason, Kate, and Dante leave the sewers for the many cops and all closed the area for good, Dante remembers from April to Fiend telling him about Lecher Demons to Lushfel himself, and now a lot more has been said about Professor Eye and Chimera for the three working for the leader. Known as the Nine Primarchs he and the others will soon be dealing with. With them joining with everyone else outside, Patty and Jenny talking to Amy, and Kagero seeing in the sky as Eye and Chimera escaping he can sense his sister Elian is somewhere for the two to know, only to pray for hope that he'll save her and stop his enemy.

"Elian… Wait for me."

Later at night everyone, goats, animals, and many more in Mexico in the city were all celebrating for their new heroes as Mayor July rewards Dante, Kate, Lady 'who was well dress and herself again', Genma, Billy, Lully, Kagero, Jason, and Ginger got each plus the money promise from Jenny and her family after that for her, Patty, Amy, and Morrison to watch everything; for no longer any Chupacabra terrorizing them and even the person go away that made it won't be showing his face anymore now that he's wanted in their state and all over. For they enjoy themselves for the party leaving the Mayor looking trouble like something he had in mind and he wasn't too happy about it at all.

Patty, Jenny, Lully, and Amy were enjoying talking to one another while drinking good fruit punch.

"Wow, Patty, you sure have great friends on your side. Maybe I'll come visit you later on."

"Really? That would be great! What about you, Amy?"

Amy wish she could and feeling bad about it but she and her family had to leave early to go home and help out the other people in a different neighbor hood.

"Ah! You got go home already?"

Amy gives them a sign that she's very sorry.

'Well, alright, you are the daughter of the mayor after all."

"Bye, Amy! Nice meeting you!"

"Farewell, friend."

Amy leaves joining with her Mother and Father, with Ginger eating her fish she earned Lady wasn't too happy what she was wearing right now and what Genma told her what happen when she turned into the female Chupacabra.

"I can't believe this!"

"Look, Lady, I know it wasn't fun being a demon or wearing bad clothing but you're right now. Trust me."

"That's not it, Genma; I should get a bigger cash reward not a ribbon. Leaving Dante to pay me double this time! Hey, Dante! You hear that!? You will and don't you forget this time or else!"

"But we did save many lives."

"If you were a human, you would understand the value of life itself."

With Lady complain but trying to find a way for Dante to pay her later on when they get back tomorrow, Genma enjoys himself and the many friends he has including Lady. Also Billy finally asks Patty to be his new girlfriend with Lully helping him out for Dante and Kate to watch.

"Oh, hey, Billy, having fun?"

"Ah, Patty, I was wondering… Well…"

Lully shoves Billy a little closer to Patty.

"Go on, Brother."

"Well, would you be my girlfriend…? Please?"

"Huh?"

Billy finally sucks it up to confess his feelings towards her.

"I really find you breath taking when I look at you or be around you, that I think I might be in love with you!"

Patty was speechless after hearing that from Billy making Lully and Jenny very happy just to hear it, so were Dante, Kate, and Kagero too.

"Come on, Patty, he really likes you."

Patty walks up to Billy thinking he did something wrong to her and thought he was about to get slapped or something, but instead gets a hug from her.

"Well, I said I date with older and mature guys but you fit much better. So okay."

Billy smiles and shouting with joy also he and Lully hugged.

'Yes! Yes! I got a new girlfriend!"

"Hooray!"

Soon Jenny hugs Patty for she was so happy to hear.

"Way ago, girlfriend!"

"Ah, come on, Jenny, you're making me blush!"

"Too bad."

The two laughed for Dante and Kate were happy to see some good results at the end.

"I told you that love is a strong thing, Billy handle it better this time. Those two are cute together."

"Without being horny."

Kate shoves Dante a bit but was laughing this time.

"Oh, grow up will you?"

"But I can't if you're laughing."

Kagero comes in between both Dante and Kate for they feel really weird around him, about to put his arms around Kate, Dante pulls him away in time.

"Ah, young love…"

"Think again, Batty."

"Tell me about it."

"Stay out of this, hot shot-!"

Kagero's stomach started acting badly again for he had to go number two due to drinking the bad water so he runs to find a bathroom.

"Oh, give me a break! This isn't over!"

Jason and Morrison find that to be funny just watching Kagero like that, but find him to be a good alley to the team.

"What a weirdo, but in a good way."

"As long as he's away from my daughter…"

Kate pulls Jason to her to answer her question with Dante listening.

"Okay, Dad, start talking. How do you and Dante know each other so well?"

Jason looks at Dante.

"Tell her like it is."

"Okay, honey, if you must know… He's good friends with Morrison there for we grew up together as best friends since we were kids. A demon came almost killing me and destroying my bar with making new designs until Dante came and saved my sorry ass, but had to pay me big do to the damages he made besides being paid for himself; soon he became friends with me and thanks to my skills I been really helpful in my weapon collection and alchemy abilities since day one for him."

"That's it?"

"What Jason said was true. We're good friends, and helping out Dante is our thing time to time."

Dante finishes the sentences for both Jason and Morrison for Kate to hear.

"Only to be nagged many times."

"Oh, and my powers? I saw memories of Mom a while ago."

Jason couldn't answer that still, however he could say this.

"Well, Kate, it only shows you have more within you like your Mother did. For you to keep on searching for the truth it showed that she did love you and you're getting powerful every day, keep it up. And for once I think Dante can be good around you when he wants to be, only for me to be happy to see you happy for the longest time that ever happened."

Jason then changes the subject and sees bottles of liquor to try out.

"Ooo… Boozes!"

Jason shoves every man out of his way to have the first taste before everyone else does with lots of weird fighting for Morrison goes to help his friend out.

"I got him. We're leaving tomorrow morning so you two are ready by then."

The things Dante and Kate did together was staying close, looking at the stars in the sky, and thinking about Billy and Patty together and a bit from Genma and Lady. Soon thinking about each other which made Kate blush about it and for Dante to enjoy the moments with her.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't become a Chupacabra."

"And I'm glad that Eye dude didn't murder you."

"With him and that Chimera saying about aiding April Star and working for Lushfel of a new type of demon, looks like I made another enemy or we did."

"Yeah, Lecher Demons… And Kagero did say something about them having his sister captured. But in a way I have a feeling."

"What kind of feeling?"

"That seeing my Mom if I do have great powers I never knew can only mean that those demons and the angels had a history with each other. My Dad maybe on to something for us to keep on searching for more about my past."

"So the next time we come across the three…"

"We'll get some answers out of them by force."

"Now we're talking."

"Yeah."

"For now let's enjoy the vacation a bit longer before we go to bed."

"I don't see why not?"

Dante and Kate just lied down on the field of grass looking at the starts together during the party for everyone in that town, neighbor hood, big city, and all over Mexico were saved for Jenny and Patty will remember about it are the many photos they took of the real thing to talk about and how they survived the nightmare which finally came to an end. And even if it wasn't a good vacation to Dante and more about the mission, it was kind of fun for him and the others with the many rewards after that, also for the trails for Kate to keep on searching and Jason using his skills to make sure Dante can sue his good moves into weapons, it proves that Jason can trust Dante being with his daughter no matter what. From many new demons and enemies they'll soon over come later on.

*Mission Complete!

Later the next night in Mexico at the Mayor's home/office, there was many dead bodies of bodyguards all cut up, beating, and bled to death all over the floor same for the Mayor's wife and with the power cut off for no one to get any help the Mayor was in danger from Lushfel's faithful servant Aeon holding him up from the neck choking him a bit. For this is what he feared of and for Amy to hide in the counter knowing she couldn't do anything about it or save her Mother's life, meaning the Mayor aiding Eye and Chimera from the very beginning but wanted out until it was too late to do that.

"Well, Mr. Mayor July, you served us well but I'm afraid Master wants me to cut you lose. So don't take this personal or not."

Aeon smiles in an evil way thinking this was too fun for him to do.

"But why? I only got those people for you to gather information about to Eye in return to get you monster out of our town. Not just for the people's safety but for my family too damn it!"

"And you did wonders. So sorry to blackmail you to begin with, now thanks to Eye we got all the info. about our new enemies standing in our way and for Billy and Lully to be within our grasp for the real fun. So much for not talking in English well."

"You won't win even if you kill me!"

"Is that so?"

Aeon crushes the Mayor's skull with his bare hands from the shadows shows that with him dead and blood all over. For him to lick it right off with hands and sees Amy hiding for she tries running out of the home, but he stops her from his fast speed in catching up to her and holds her, by kicking her down to the floor and his foot holding her down with no way out.

"I have to clean up my trails if our plan for Master will succeed, in other words no witness left alive."

It cuts to the part showing the outside view of a normal nice house and a hawk making noises on the tree, for finally Aeon comes out cover in blood but he didn't mind, for the bird sits on his shoulders as the two leave the scene before the cops arrive for he be sure he didn't leave a trace. Just as he was returning home by foot 'for he felt like doing it', he fixes his glasses and smiles after hearing back from both Eye and Chimera about their enemy they'll soon be facing.

"Son of Sparda and the last Angel breed left on Earth. This should be quite fun."

Aeon walks into the shadows disappearing out of nowhere and laughs showing back inside the home of Mayor July for his head is gone, all his co-workers, bodyguards, his Wife, and his daughter Amy all lying on the floor murder because of Lushfel's henchmen. Only proves that Dante will be facing a whole different challenge waiting for him with many clues for Kate to learn more about her past of Ellia and what Jason knowing about them that he's keeping to himself.

Side Note:

'Hi, guys. Here are the drawings of Dante and Kate (the one I made up what she looks like) together of my story going well so far and keeping it up! ^_^ All one Facebook of mine done by a favorite who loves it too sorry I can't draw good its all of his work – Ghanem Bouabdellah, so thank him for here are four of them that he did so well. But what about the other characters in my story, what do you guys picture the made up ones as…? Well, if any can and then showing me their work, please do but for fun.'

. ?fbid=492735574122660&set=a.106514949411393.10063.100001586653725&type=3&theater

. ?fbid=492735584122659&set=a.106514949411393.10063.100001586653725&type=3&theater

. ?fbid=492735600789324&set=a.106514949411393.10063.100001586653725&type=3&theater

. ?fbid=496840727045478&set=a.106514949411393.10063.100001586653725&type=3&theater


	8. Fear of the Chimera

Devil May Cry: the Animated Series 2: Light and Darkness

By Tayla Drago

After the last encounters for Dante, Kate, and the others to come across April Star 'famous and smartest family that made a machine to get one demon to trust humans a lot more one by one and help them', led by the cripple but genius younger brother of hers Jason, she was a black sheep in the family a nobody who wish to do things her way. After selling her soul to both Lushfel and Aeon to aid them and become a demon herself for them to murder her own family and force Jason to work for her while Genma watches over him in making a machine to release Chimeras to the human world to create chaos; but thanks to Dante and Kate they destroy the machine, the Chimeras return to their world unharmed and stopped April's plans. However Jason sacrifice himself in turning himself into one to kill April to die together but failed for both Genma and Dante had no choice but to put an end to before he went on a demon rampage. With Genma joining the team and April making her escape with all the files of her work back to the hideout of all the Lechers were, Lushfel continues to do his job with her by her side.

With many strange new demons created by Lushfel and the Nine Primarchs army it was harder to Dante and Kate to stop or know their new enemy little by little from Fiend Demon to searching more on Kate's Mother Ellia's past, but thanks to the Chupacabra they stopped from Lushfel's other partner of both Chimera and Professor Eye 'two smartest ones on the two, researchers, and creators' were stopped but got away together to get tons of information on them the whole time was a set up. For Aeon to kill and throw out any trace of evidence to move on for the hunt of the three remaining Alpha-O-Lites besides the ne they had Elian and both Billy and Lully joining with Dante. For Chimera, King of the Creation Beings was created for April to work for them and giving them the works from her family as Eye made their own Chimera being on their side of the hatred towards humans of the heart and soul was all that was needed. For he was strong, smart, fast, deadly, had many animals parts to use in battle, and is also a creator like his partner who made him Eye for he trusts him the most other than Lushfel and Aeon; after the chemicals Jason used on himself and paper work of the DNA April has gotten it was Chimera's turn to do it his way this time by making any normal animal into monster just like that.

From one night that happen for the tons of cops stopped some type of large animal for going crazy in the park for it appear to be a dog-like beast of a half gorilla, spider, bat, and horse combine into one for its dead for they had to shoot it down for saving lives, it was once a normal pet dog belonging to a lonely woman. For Christy watches it all for the enjoyment up on the tree as Professor Eye calls her up to report in.

"Christy here, what's up?"

"I take it that one of our projects went down?"

Christy smiles.

"Yep, it was sad though the beast had to get out for some blood and fresh air. Look what it turns out at the end? It looks like your work is going smoothly in the whole Chimera business."

"Well, I did most of it thanks to April returning her Daddy's work on her last job. It's more of Chimera's part in this one; I'm just a back up looking for more animals to test out on."

"Speaking of testing, we got one just entering in the human world from demon world ten minutes ago."

"A demon?"

"Yes, but it's like a small animal type that has some fighting energy from within."

"Wait! It can come in handy; I'll keep Chimera informed about it. Just come back by Master's orders, we'll take it from here."

"One more thing, our new enemy's information all set?"

"See for yourself when you get back."

"Will do."

Christy uses her powers to teleport herself back to the island after watching on both Eye and Chimera's work that went down for more to be made. And also Trish hiding in the background to watch some as well knowing that April's work 'that's much different this time' hasn't ended just yet. From somewhere on the streets the strange little animal-like demon runs alone and afraid in town while hiding from the danger that he senses all over; it appeared to be a cat-like ferret creature all furry brown colored, green emerald eyes, small nose, pointy ears up, same with the tail, has darker brown color stripes on his body, and makes cute noises like a cat does. He hides between the two building corners hoping there will be someone he can trust that will help him out from danger.

Level8#: 'Fear of the Chimera'

One rainy day in town, Patty rushes back home with a bag of groceries she was carrying and running back to her house while wearing a rain coat and rain boots. For after the big Chupacabra fight for her to see her friend Jenny to come visit her later on, she has become Billy's boyfriend, hanging out with Dante, Kate, also helping Jason out at his bar place/home, and for him aiding the team even for her mother Nina and Jason hanging out a lot more day after day. Patty runs to the corner to make a turn but slips on the puddles and falls causing all of her things to fall out for her to pick up everywhere.

"Ah, no! Great, just great… I'm late and I lost all the food Mommy told me to buy. Can this day get worse?"

A orange rolls near the animal-like demon was hiding for he gets out of hiding smelling it which he sense some good from Patty, seeing that he found someone to help him out. So he gets the fruit by rolling to Patty to give it to her while she was looking for it.

"Come on, where is it…? Huh?"

Patty felt the orange in her hands and gets it back then spots the creature in front of her making cute noises while rubbing his body on her arm. Patty puts the bags down close to her and looks at the creature carefully as it looks as her back by standing still; for she knew it wasn't a cat, squirrel, dog, mouse, ferret, chinchilla, raccoon, weasel, or a fox that it was far from it that it was a demon coming to her and to Patty the little one wasn't a threat at all. For every moment she does with her head, the demon moves his head and twitches his ears like any other animal does.

"Well, you're new here. Are you lost or you lose your mommy in the woods and brothers or sisters?"

The creature jumps to Patty for her to hold him and makes purring noises seeing that he trusts her already and that made her happy.

"Wow! You sure are cute and a friendly one. Hey, you can come live with Mommy and me and my friends you have to meet. Well, some or good others are too lazy sometimes, but they're good people. What do you say?"

The creature licks Patty on her face meaning yes, so she gets her things for she goes back home with the animal on her shoulders.

"Let's go, friend, once we get back I'll be sure to dry you up."

Once Patty and the creature got inside the house the two get themselves dried off with a towel, for Patty had to dry off the little animal very carefully. Afterwards taking baths together, playing around, eating together that she made for him to eat other than herself, and then they both went to bed for the little animal slept on the bed beside Patty's side sleeping silently. During the night for Nina to see a new type of animal that her daughter saved and never seeing it before or heard what type it was it worries her; also hearing the news lately about big beast-like animals running on the loose one by one plus everyone's pets went missing with no whereabouts but some turning into the beast that appear to be different Chimeras created by hand this time and not April's doing form the machine. So she had to tell this to both Kate and Dante to take care of it on their new job later on also keeping her eyes on Patty and her new pet of hers.

"Oh, Patty…"

The next day it was just a cloudy day outside, at the Devil may Cry building for Kate once again hangs out with Dante 'like she does every day' just cleaning around the place and minding her own business. That's when she comes across one of the spare room near the corner up stairs for she thought she would clean up in there, tries going in but the door was locked up tight. Then stops to go clean somewhere else instead only to think to herself why would that room is closed for but she forgets about it and continues cleaning up the rest of the upstairs until she heard Dante shouting really loud down stairs which made her stop.

"Patty!"

Kate can already tell that tone coming from him can only mean another pain to deal with, so she stops on what she was doing and goes down stairs to see what was going on that made Dante mad at Patty this time.

"Dante, what's the problem now?"

"Patty ate my two favorite things again! And without asking me leaving a mess in the kitchen, un-freakin' believable!"

Kate sees Dante pointed out that all of his favorite pizza he order and strawberry ice cream on the kitchen table all eaten up, thinking that Patty has done it at times to him when she felt like it, but she would never eat that much from a box full of pizza 'for that's what Kate was thinking'.

"Really?"

"Hey, she's been doing this to me since I save her sorry ass the day we first met."

"Okay, well I can tell that Patty loves ice cream of yours."

"No kidding! It was my sundae there!"

"I get that part, but her eating your entire pizza… Well, that will make anyone sick. Meaning someone ate it all while she ate some. Don't you think?"

Dante sees Kate's point after thinking back.

"Oh… Point taken. I think it was her new horny boyfriend of hers."

"You mean Billy, right? Nah, he too young to eat that many and is very healthy."

Speaking of Patty, she enters from another room for her and her pet show themselves to both Kate and Dante. With the animal-like demon has his face covered in pizza sauce looking happy just being around Patty.

"Hey, guys. Sorry, Dante, I meant to tell you this time I was going to steal some of your food but you were sleeping and we didn't want to disturb you. So I'll make you another sundae right now. Come on, boy."

"Well, there's your thief, Dante."

With Kate and Dante seeing that it was the first Patty was making it up for the ice cream for him, they soon realize her new friend/pet she has with her. First not caring and now caught their attention.

"What the hell…? Ah…"

"What kind of animal she has there."

"Beats me."

The two went up to Patty to ask her about her new little friend she has with her.

"Say, Patty? That isn't an animal, isn't it?"

"Nope, a demon. But he's nice or he wouldn't be around me in the first place."

With Patty moving around the kitchen to get the things to make the ice cream, the creature stood still on her shoulder tightly without falling off of her and looking t her friends.

"A demon in here?"

"I rescued him. Isn't he cute, you guys?"

Kate likes it.

"Well, he looks innocent to not be dangerous."

Dante not into cute things that much.

"It's your reasonability there not ours."

Nina soon enters in the building/home to check on her daughter with her new mysterious pet also has something in mind for Dante to ask of.

"Oh, hi Nina."

"Glad to see you're doing fine, Kate. Patty honey, you in here?"

"In here, Mommy! Both Tote and me!"

Dante and Kate find Tote to be an odd name for a little demon that Patty gave him.

"Tote?"

"You name this thing Tote?"

"Oh, I almost forgot… Dante and Kate, I like you to meet my friend and pet in my family name Tote, the Mix Animal thing but a good creature I ever saved."

Tote made a cute noise as he waved his paw to the two then Patty went back to work with him by her side. For Nina had to talk to Dante and Kate about him along with the other new Chimeras appearing and attacking out of nowhere lately.

"Dante, Kate, I need to talk to you two the other room for your next mission."

While Patty and Tote were enjoying themselves in the kitchen and having fun, Nina not only was about to let both Dante and Kate know about the strange little demon-like animal but the danger he's in from the new Chimeras appearing out of nowhere that are giants. She shows them all in the newspaper and what Nina has learned about on the news on TV lately.

"Dante, this looks all familiar here…"

"Yeah, from that bitch April who used Jay-Jay's machine to release Chimeras in this world and turn himself into one for Genma and I to put out of his misery. She got away so now we know she's not alone causing this demon craziness."

"And we stopped her work too. That's right; she got away with a few things afterwards."

"So what does this all mean to us?"

Nina begins telling the two the big deal this time.

"Well, if what you say is true that April has turned against humanity and stole her brother's paper works that means the new enemy is making a different change to the new Chimeras of their own."

Which can only lead to another group of people they know who after their last encounter with them in Mexico.

"None other than both Professor Eye and Chimera himself that also work with April by a weird demon name Lushfel of the Lecher King being."

"So it's like a gory Frankenstein creation they're doing."

Nina then shows Dante and Kate different photos from every newspaper Nina has got and cut out one of each of different corpses of what they use to look like from normal animals, missing pets, to them becoming in to giant beast-like monsters. From police trying to stop, causing chaos, and even killing their own owners after going missing for weeks only to return in blood vicious killing machines each disturbing than the last.

"With all of this happening their new Chimeras are ten times stronger and deadlier than the old ones from Demon World. People's pets turn into these things, destroy them, get themselves killed, becoming true monsters, and I fear since Patty's new pet came from Demon World will be capture next from the two. I can't lose my only daughter if that were accrued, so please you two help me out, Patty could be in grave danger if that's the case."

"You sound serious about this. I don't want to let anything bad happen to Patty either, believe me. But Tote doesn't seem to be a threat to us."

"True but still…"

"It's going to coast you know if we do this."

Nina right away got out a bag full of cash enough for Dante to take care of the job.

"I knew you'll say that so this is how much I'll give you and Kate to watch over my daughter and her pet. Plus the one I sort of owe you from the last time and never paid you back."

Dante knew what Nina was talking about here but not for Kate.

"Ah…"

"Long story short, almost ended the world on my last job we did."

"Okay…?"

"So it's a deal?"

"Yes."

Dante grabs the bag of his payment.

"While we're at it, we better get some help on this one besides us on this. Like Billy, Lully, Charlie, my Dad like we have no other choice, Ginger would do great, Trish, and…"

Dante added one thing not to add on this mission for now.

"Not Lady right now, she'll try stealing this load of cash off of me big time."

"Yeah, and I'll wait to tell Genma about this later on."

"I'll help out anyway I can too."

"She's right, her skills can be useful."

Patty soon comes in the room with a dish of two strawberries sundaes all set up for her to make it up for Dante after eating his and an extra for Kate, with Tote coming in the room all excited and happy.

"Who wants ice creams?"

Dante eat his with Kate sitting right next to him, but he pulls her close to her while Patty joins with Nina to watch TV with Tote lying on Patty's lap.

"Dante!"

"Much better. Babe, it's no fun eating here by myself, I prefer to enjoy my favorite snack with you."

"I guess so."

Patty smiled seeing how a very cute couple the two make and Tote can sense what Patty was thinking about.

"Patty, you don't mind for Dante Kate, and others to watch you and Tote for a while?"

"Why?"

"From the demons roaming in town lately, I don't want to see yo two in danger, okay?"

"As long as they don't hurt my Tote."

Patty looks at Kate but mostly Dante more knowing that just because Tote's a demon doesn't mean that makes him an enemy.

"What? You have my word, that fuzzy thing is yours to keep."

"Alright then. Don't worry, Tote, you can trust them."

Tote smells around sensing both Kate and Dante and seeing how they and Patty get along well he trust them for he, her, Nina, Dante, and Kate enjoy their time together also watching their backs for new danger to come. From day after day Kate and Dante looked at the spot where some of the Chimeras on the loose attacked for the two sense the same powers a bit from the many Chimeras they had to face a while ago; but their blood and how they were created was much different that it wasn't April Star's work but someone else instead also for Nina to asked the same questions to some surviving victims and others that loss their pets and the answers always turn out for her for them saying 'it all happened so fast after my pet and I came back from the vets'. All of them said it enough to know that person was responsible for it.

Later that night after Ginger caught a few from above and in the seas herself from her great instincts 'also waiting for Jason to return', one that appeared to be a blue baboon, with wings of an eagles, tail of a wolf, claws like a tiger, and fangs like a snakes was out running one person chasing it down none other than Kagero. For he has no problem flying high to caught up to it while firing his attacks at it for they were both fast; until finally Kagero caught up to it from hiding in one of the buildings, punch it hard, use his dagger to cut its wings off, and holds it from falling by one leg demanding some answers he wanted to know about Lushfel or those who work for him right away.

"Ah! Don't drop me, don't drop me!"

"Oh, I won't not until you answer me a few questions."

"But-!"

Kagero drops the Chimera beast a little, but flinches as a warning.

"Next time I won't miss."

"Okay, I'll talk!"

"What's with the Chimeras of your kind running loosely?"

"We're not like the ones from Demon World, we been reborn by two beings to give us freedom! We can't help ourselves on what we do, really!"

"Is it April Star's doing?"

"No, it's her work done by someone else. Their names are Professor Eye and Chimera who's our main ruler and king who work for the Nine Primarchs along with the Lechers."

"Are those people and demons like the Lechers work for a man name Lushfel?"

"Well, um…"

"Talk!"

"Okay! Okay! I heard the name many times by Chimera himself so yes. I never seen him myself, but they say he was once a rare demon after the Angel and Shadow Demons wars long ago, and this one went all…"

Before the Chimera creature could finish its sentences to Kagero, its life was cut short for someone kept its mouth shut for good by death. For it was cut in two, ripped open from the waist, and bleed all over almost happen to Kagero to but he got away in time for it was Chimera's work in that as he hides knowing who he's dealing with on Lushfel's side. Chimera laughs in a evil way sensing Kagero and letting him know that he or Eye won't go down that easily.

"You can run, Kagero boy, but you can't hide forever. We can't let you spoil our work nor is our Master either. Until next time."

Chimera takes what was left from the creature and takes off by flight in a very fast speed, Kagero almost had what he needed but just a little knowing he'll get more out of him and Eye later on when he finds their hide out along with helping out Dante and the others 'mostly Kate'. For Trish hiding from the battle from another building knows the danger has to be close by.

"Damn them…"

The next morning Patty just got finishing eating breakfast and getting clean up for another good day for her and Tote to have lots of fun together. That's when Billy and Lully came over to hang out with her and seeing the big news Patty told Billy so much about for him and his sister to finally see up close, for what the two saw that Tote was cute looking and a very strange new animal they have ever seen also couldn't help but to stare at him. Both Billy and Lully were surprised but at the same time very confused.

"Ah, Brother, do you know what the odd animal is or where it came from?"

"To tell you the truth, Lully, I really wish I knew what it was… Patty?"

Patty was smile while patting Tote.

"What? This is him, you guys, his name is Tote an animal-like demon that's no threat. Not to me and I saved him on the streets too."

Tote looks at Billy and Lully in a good mood he was in also can sense they're good because they're friends with Patty. He made a cute noise to both of them at a time.

"Come on! You guys find it cute there?"

"Aw!"

Both the girls love how adorable Tote is to them for they hug and hold him together.

"You're right, Patty, he is cute."

Billy just stood and watches the whole thing but Patty wants him to join with her, Tote, and Lully, since the two are boyfriend and girlfriend now. So she pulls him to Tote.

"Billy, you don't like my new pet?"

Billy never seen Patty this happy before and he's happy to see that too and at once worry for her new friend showing up out of the blue.

"Well, of course I do. I never said I didn't like him…"

"Tote that is."

"Yes. Tote looks like a normal animal for a demon we never seen before."

Patty pulls Billy to Tote so he can get a better close up look.

"Ah, Patty?"

"Come on, pat Tote. I'll lend you a hand."

Patty helps Billy reach to Tote to pat him on the head with Lully watching.

"Go on, Brother. He's really soft."

The two reach their hand out 'or more Patty making Billy to do it' to pat Tote gently for which he does and he enjoyed it. Then he did it on his own seeing that he and Lully know that Tote's not an enemy to them or to Patty, so he's calm about it as long as Patty is too.

"Ah, you're right. Tote's a good friend to you."

Patty smiles at Billy.

"I knew you agree with me."

He smiles back at her.

"I guess I did."

The three enjoy looking and playing with Tote in the room together and he enjoy it too, making new friends with humans he can trust that are friendly to him and being protected from real danger in the Human World. As the hours went by at Patty's house all day she, Lully, and Billy were having so much fun playing with Tote; from throwing the ball to one another, jump roping, drawing clack on the streets for Tote to press his paws on them, watching TV together with Tote standing up next to it, watches them clean the house with him helping out a little, playing fetch, feeding Tote the right food to eat, training him, and running around the room with Tote chasing them round for fun until they all tire themselves out on the floor and laughing. Patty's happy to have friends also Tote too, as well for both Lully and Billy having this much fun for the first time since they were saved from Lilly with a pet to play with and care forever. Unaware that someone or something was watching them from outside without any of the three knowing and without Tote to sense, hear, or smell danger.

Elsewhere in town, Dante and Kate went to check out the nearest vet place that Nina described to them of the people's pet went to before they went missing and turned into monster-like Chimeras. For once they try look around from the outside of the building it was all quiet with no people, animals, or cars anywhere or a close sign on the door, it was not normal for that to happen or not to them either so they try letting themselves in, but the door was locked at all rather it was broken and jam stuck from the inside.

"I can try using my powers to open a window to get inside and open the door from there."

Dante just kicks the door down for them to go in instead of going with Kate's idea.

"Access approved."

Kate looks at Dante after what he just did.

"Next time I knock before you do something dumb."

When they got inside the place, it looks all trashed and destroyed all over from top shelves and the floors as if the place has been broken down for years. But really both Dante and Kate already tell that someone was hear and sense blood and death inside with many things taken as well in the medicine shelves, tons of paper works all ripped, burned, or taken out of the desk, and finally a couple of doctors bodies found dead by injection from a needle to the body to be put to deep sleep looking like they're sleeping.

"Tons of paper stolen while some been destroyed to hide the evidences or try to, lots of different medicines taken too, and half this place is gone. Making feel like an empty ghost town or something."

Dante make sure if the three people were still alive, but no luck for none of them had any pulses.

"Super… Trying to make the people look alive and well and sleeping, only to be dead. What a sick way to go for a sick animal to be put out of its misery is one thing, I take it our screwy friend Four-Eyes was here already."

"And Chimera himself too. They have to be really tricky to do all of this after the Chupacabra creation in Mexico…"

Kate soon finds out that the place look bad for a long time that it didn't happen much since it started a week ago for the new Chimeras to be born, more like it started after April escape from them since the blood stains for one dead animal was there for quite some time that was dried up hard to stay there.

"This happen after April got away with the plans, since we stopped her. Of course! They did this when she return to that Lushfel being for the two to do all of this quickly, that's why the Chimeras are different from the ones from Demon World and the Chupacabra creation was done by Eye himself to distract us during half of the time. Crap! Should have known! And this rabbit here was a proto-type that worked and ended quickly."

Dante knew that Kate got the whole thing right from the dot; she was smart and learning things on her own since high school.

"Talk about a female Sherlock Homes here."

"It's more than making animals but mixing it with other demon parts to become giant Chimeras out of control. We have to stop them before more lives and animal pets get themselves killed with just one dose of instinct of a demon blood from within can trigger any to attack without knowing without free will."

"Okay, Babe, where do we start?"

Kate had trouble thinking about it.

"I don't know… Those two are probably out hiding somewhere in this town, if we don't find them soon-!"

Out of the blue, Kate started sensing something unknown in her head or more like hearing strange voices like an old man calling to or to anyone with powers saying, 'help me, please someone if you can hear me help me' then stops. Kate thinks she was hearing things then Dante ask if she was doing alright.

"Weird…"

"You okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I just… Could have sworn I heard someone talking to me… Or was I hearing things?"

"Come again?"

Kate went to sit down on a chair to think things clearly to herself.

"Never mind, Dante, just give me a minute. I need to sit down to relax my head."

Before Kate could sit down, Dante sits down on the chair first and pulls Kate to sit on his lap for she was sitting backwards for Dante to look at her better up close.

"Don't mind me."

Dante started holding Kate along with rubbing her butt and legs gently for her body to feel funny. Showing that she likes it but doesn't want to admit it and Dante knows it.

"Dante, what are you doing?"

"Just trying to relax your body with a nice massage."

Kate tries getting back up but Dante holds her close to him.

"By massaging my ass and legs like this?"

"What? I'm like your sexy Santa Claus of a sexy one, I'm all yours for us to be dating, I know you like this."

"Well, I…"

Dante smells Kate's hair slowly to her neck to make her body shiver and moan a little.

"Come on, Kate; tell me have you been naughty or nice this year? You can tell me. I'm a better Saint Nick with carrying a very good sack next to me."

That made Kate laugh a bit after hearing that joke to slap him little on the chest.

"Dante! Quit it!"

"Ha, you're laughing."

"I know, I know!"

Dante moves Kate's hair to see the kissing mark on her neck was gone who wants to do another one to her.

"Well, guess who's getting another marking here?"

"Again?"

"Come on, I'll let you do one on me first if you like."

"If you say so I guess…"

"Come on! I know you want to."

Kate takes a deep breath, gets close to Dante's neck, holds him, and give him a kiss the best she could and he was loving it all the way through for he made 'some' moaning sounds.

"Oh baby… Oh, baby!"

Kate then stops leaving a kissing mark on Dante's neck and he liked it.

"Damn, that felt great."

"I can tell."

"You did well for a first time, maybe more later on. Now then…"

It was Dante's turn to leaving a marking for Kate on her neck and she made some moaning noises knowing to Dante's point of view that she enjoyed it.

"Dante…"

"Too sexy when you sound like that."

After that, Kate gets back to the important matter about their job they have to take care of together.

"Anyways, we better find some answers and stop both Eye and Chimera to save lives even the critters."

"Trish is on the case. We'll wait until we hear back from her."

"Really?"

"Well, that and the old man is too so no worries."

"I hope not, still…"

Dante knows where Kate is going about Tote.

"Worry about Patty's strange new pet?"

"It's more about her pet being the next target for Eye and Chimera to use to turn Tote into a Chimera. We better go back to see how they're doing. Billy and Lully should be with her back at her house, come on."

The two left the building also to tell from Trish, Jason, Nina, and of course Charles 'since he's a cop' about what they discover so far in the strange giant Chimeras appearing for this mess has become worse little by little. For they too were being watch by a odd machine hiding for it was Professor Eye spying on them and at Patty's house from his hideout seeing that he and Chimera have found their next new demon-like animal to turn into as he contacts his partner by phone knowing that their enemies will soon have to face.

"Hello, Chimera? Have I found a new pet for you to play around with."

"Give me the details, all of it. Then leave the rest to me."

Eye smiles in an evil way.

"You got it."

On the streets Patty, Billy, and Lully play hide and seek in town with Tote and having a blast together. While Tote was trying to hide from them, he comes across a stray female cat for the two stare into each other's eyes meaning they fell in love with each other and spend time alone until 20 minutes later the three kids finally found him hiding near the trash cans with his new lady friend for Tote has won the game, also happy to see him already having himself a girlfriend. Afterwards, they walk back to Patty's house after a very long time as the female cat watches them leave and hoping to see Tote again one day.

Back at the place Dante and Kate return to tell Nina the details on what they found at the vet place that was shut down with many things taken and people killed which shocks her, and that's not all with Charles with her he has other things to say about it. And thanks to Ginger's help giving one of the new Chimera's dead bodies to Charles to do some DNA research back at base to find out why were their being created, for what purpose, and what is Eye and Chimera's game for? Those were many questions there to answer.

"No way…! Those two men that made the Chupacabra come to life are doing the work that April did already since she made her get away? I don't believe what I'm hearing."

Ginger didn't like any of what she was hearing herself either from the look on her face.

"From Frankenstein's Monsters and Four-Eyes working as one, it's all true I'm afraid."

"Really, Dante?"

"What? I'm telling the truth."

"For what I can tell from that, the two took some paper work in animal DNA to track some pets to capture and turn them to monsters, along with the medicines in doing so from April's work on Chimera's stolen from Jason and his family, and let's not forget that happen to an old vet building now a set up that's been down for many years. The new bigger Chimera we're dealing with attack their own masters from the Chimera mix with demon blood within instinct of no control killing anyone or themselves only to be uses by Chimera while Eye does all the dirty work. Stronger, meaner, really bad, and out of control."

Charles had something to say for the rest of Kate's information.

"That's not the only thing; they were also being made to multiple in numbers by breeding with animals or demons."

"And…?"

"But these creatures can get a female critter to have a half mix being within 48 hours quickly instead of six or seven months."

That surprised Dante, Kate, Nina, and Ginger for not even Kate herself didn't know that part until now. For Charles shows them a few photos of x-rays of the remaining Chimera parts and some DNA information on paper for them to look at as he explains for what he knows. Knowing for Billy heard it all while heading back to where Patty, Lully, and Tote were playing in the other room and wasn't too happy to say it to his girlfriend to make her upset knowing that it has something to do with Tote's life in danger.

"You can thank the police station I work at to do some digging on this."

Nina can tell what every detail meant writing on it and the x-ray photos shown, and Kate for some of it.

"Strong energy from within, different types of very rare blood, different animal's parts mix into one from demon power, and so much it's too cruel to see all this."

"So those two half man men use both experiments and dark magic to make their own Chimeras."

Dante didn't get much about it but half of the breeding part.

"One dies like a fruit fly while another retarded one to be born, really mature of them."

"My thoughts the same as all of yours. With many people hiding with their pets and wild animals sensing the danger happening because of this, we know they won't stop no matter what. From our new enemies wanted Master Billy and Miss Lully no doubt about it as well as…"

"The demon-like critter here in this house next on Four-Eyes' list."

The four know what needs to be done, for Nina hates to break it to her daughter about this to lose her only friend/pet because of it.

"I guess we know what we have to do then…"

"To save Patty, we have to set her pet back to where it came from before it's too late for him so we have to tell her and since she's my only daughter I'll tell her."

Kate gets up while patting Ginger on her head for she rather break the news to her best friend than her mother.

"No, I'll do. She'll understand me better than to be questioned."

But before Kate could do that instead of Nina, they see Patty, Billy, and Lully all in the room with Tote and looking sad for they know the issue happening right now.

"Oh, Master Billy. Miss Lully, we…"

Billy interrupts Charles.

"No need to say anything, Charles, please. We heard and Lully and I knew about this that we couldn't tell Patty about it until she heard it herself."

"We didn't wish to hurt her feelings."

Tote made a small tone of a sad sound knowing it was bad news aright for him to sense that he was being hunting down alright. For he was sitting with Patty on her lap while being patted for them to sit outside on the porch for Kate to talk to her for a girl to girl talk; while Dante, Billy, Lully, Ginger, Nina, and Charles mind their own business for a bit back inside together until Dante can go find Professor Eye and Chimera with Kate's help when they get the chance too. But in some way he feels bad for Patty seeing her having a true friend as a pet she has for the first time and doesn't want to lose Tote at all animal or a little innocent demon.

"I know what you and Dante have been up to lately. Because of Mommy trying to keep me out of danger for you guys to protect me and Tote here, for him to go away to keep me away from the bad guys? Am I right?"

"Well, part of that's true. Though I or rather we kind of feel bad to separate you and Tote, hate to see him turn into a rampaging freak show so that's why so please don't be mad at us, Patty, please…?"

"I never said I was, I can tell from Billy and Lully how they sense my pet with a gift but not to in the wrong hands."

"Wait, you do?"

"Yes, Dante feels the same way you are though knowing your boyfriend he won't say it to me in person but he does mean well."

For what Patty just said there to Kate made her whole face turn red for she knows she loves Dante back but still hides it.

"Hey! Patty, quit it!"

"Your face is red."

Kate couldn't hide that truth from her friend so does Tote as well.

"Crap!"

"Ha! See? Tote and I know because we think alike."

"So you both caught me, big deal. What do you say? We have to think of his safety and yours on the line."

Patty didn't like the sound of it but had no choice to keep Tote safe from harm, for the two look at each other for he already knows for whatever she does to save him well be happy as long as she's alright. For he made purring noises knowing their friendship will be strong no matter what happens if they have to leave each other for the time being, so she carries her pet to Kate for the two made a decision on what they should do.

"Ah, Kate…?"

Before Patty could say anything, a strong wind blew out of nowhere on a nice day making both Tote and Ginger to act differently making angrily growl noises so were the birds all flying away in the skies meaning it wasn't a good sign about to come around.

"Tote? What's wrong, boy?"

"Oh, no… Dante!"

Once Dante heard a sensing danger it was too late. For two flying monkey-like Chimeras appear with a huge machine that look like a flying robot with longer arms with claws for Chimera himself appeared and Eye's weapon fires many rounds of tear gas to distract the others inside the house for them not escaping from the strong smoke. But Dante hurries to help Patty, Tote, and Kate and so does Billy, while Lully and Nina try using their abilities of shield power to get rid of the strong smoke in time for Ginger and Charles with someone else coming to the aid of help from the outside; for Kate tries protecting Patty and her new friend long enough by using her powers to block the robot's hits and the demons from getting near Tote so the two can get away in time.

"Kate!"

"Go, Patty! You and Tote get out while you still have a chance to-!"

Somehow two Chimeras fly around Kate's powers only to be blown away hard from Billy's fears winds and from one arm to machine guns from Eye's weapon all cut in two thanks to Dante and his sword, allowing Patty to hold on to Tote tight for them to get out of the house.

"Now's our chance, Tote."

But their escaping was cut short as Chimera fires a powerful fire blast to slow Dante, Kate, and Billy for Dante to save the two from falling off the ruin porch and the chance for Chimera to carry Patty away from the flying baboons and for Eye to grab hold of Tote 'for he couldn't break free from the metal grips since he was so small and not strong to save Patty to stop both Eye and Chimera' nor Dante can't get to the both of them in time trying to get both Kate and Billy up hanging for dear life; that's when Jason comes knocking in with a rocket launcher firing directly at Chimera in time before he fired another blast but he makes his get away with both Tote and Patty within his and Eye's machine clichés allowing the two beast Chimeras to slow him and the others down as they make a getaway in the skies for Lully to help Nina as both Jason and Charles helping Dante and the others out quickly with their alchemy and weapon powers put into one.

"Oh, Master Jones, I would say you came in perfect timing, but right now we have to hurry…"

Jason throws the two heavy shot guns to Charles as Jason makes a symbol on couple of papers and activates the guns and his hand gun from powering up as a big attack.

"Less talking! More firing!"

Both Charles and Jason shoot many rounds at both the machine of Eye's work and Chimera to try to save Patty and Tote in time, however the two demon flying baboons defend them allowing the two to get away with their prize and a hostage to use so they can get out unharmed and the two men were afraid to shoot at Patty instead after shooting one. Allowing Dante to gun down the other after Kate hold one down allowing Dante to rip off its wings to finish the rest of the work, only for the smart enemies that work for Lushfel got away.

"Patty!"

"No, Patty!"

"Brother!"

Billy and Kate weren't happy and Billy tried using his powers to stop them, but Lully help her brother out since he got himself hurt and started healing him. For everyone else to come out.

"Master Billy, are you alright?"

"How can I be, Charles!? When they just took Patty away from me!? From us!"

Charles bows to Billy and Lully to ask forgiveness to them.

"Please forgive me, you two, Master Jones and did our very best."

Dante stopped Charles from talking.

"Well, thanks to them using Patty as a shield they got away with her and fur-ball. Too perfect today!"

Nina threw a rock at Dante's head 'which didn't hurt him there' for she wasn't too happy either not even Jason or Ginger couldn't try cheering her up.

"I sense this was happening! Now that thing and Patty… They're in grave danger!"

Nina started crying with Ginger standing by her side and Jason too while looking goofy at Kate.

"Oh, Nina… Kate! I wish I wasn't so late with all the Chimera coming forth I had to defend myself! Please don't hate your daddy for this! If it makes you feel any better, I can get your favorite stuff toy unicorn at home."

Kate got mad a Jason for embarrassing her in front of everyone of her childhood things.

"Dad! I'm nineteen years old, an adult here. I'm not your little girl anymore!"

Jason goes up to Kate and made a funny tone in his voice while pinching her cheeks while she stood still hating it.

"That's right, you're Daddy's little fighter."

Dante threw Jason's gun on the head really hard for some blood to come dripping out to leave Kate alone to get back to real business.

"Dante! Come on, you know how much those weights and yet you hit me with it!?"

"You wouldn't shut up."

"Still! I mean, Jesus Christ!"

Kate yells out really loud and asks her father that he did his part during the fight.

"Enough! Dad, did you do it?"

"Yes!"

Jason shows his digital watch as a tracker he pin on the machine once it and Chimera took off in the skies during the shoot out, have the power made with Charles police tech. working.

"What is that?"

"Good thing I add a few things of mine with yours, Charles, for this baby to kick it many years later."

"If you say so we are good partners you and I."

Dante, Lully, Kate, and Charles see the work of Jason's tracker to find out the enemy's hide out somewhere with Patty, Tote, and the other missing animals are to stop Eye and Chimera while they're at it. Nina, Ginger, and Billy 'all upset' listen while they sat on the floor back inside the house.

"Well, this machine was use to find the phone numbers of criminals who kidnap people while calling the cops in making plans for money in return to save others. However, thanks to yours truly had made some adjustments of alchemy skills and Charles' brains that can track down demons; using a microchip that sticks on anyone or anything to hide very well without them knowing and for this laptop connected to my watch will show us a map of the world and the glowing dot is them. With this we can easily pin-point their location at last. So, Charles, you can do the honors."

"Of course."

Jason gives the watch to Charles, he connects it to the laptop-like machine and starts it up to pin-point Patty and Tote on where they're being taken too. Good news for Nina and Billy there.

"That's good news. Huh, Brother?"

Billy sighed of a big relief so did Nina as well for Kate to have hope in saving her friend too.

"Nina, don't you worry. Dante and I will save her in time and Tote too."

"I sure hope so for my daughter's sake."

Nina smile and Ginger knew there was hope left. For Kate was amazed that her father can sometimes be helpful on missions than a weirdo to her.

"This is great; I guess Dad always has something in mind to come through us in the end."

"We made contact!"

The map appears on the screen and showing a red dot beeping and moving fast somewhere between land and sea for where the machine was carrying Patty and Tote at, allowing Charles to in large the map so get a good view much better.

"Wow! This is an amazing tracker huh, Dante?"

"Nice view."

"Tell me about it… Ah!"

Kate turns around thinking that Dante was talking about the machine, but he was really talking about her butt, sitting in a way for it to be sticking up for him to stand right behind her while making a posing hand sign to keep in the right spot.

"Don't move, babe, keep that post like that. Nice, round, and wide from here to where I'm standing so soft. Bend down a bit more for me."

Jason jumps on Dante to the ground and pistol whips him with his gun many times. Didn't care if it didn't hurt him or Jason's head was still bleeding.

"Dante! You pervert!"

Kate feels really stupid watching this happening to her. With Charles covering both Billy and Lully's eyes for it was immature to watch, same with Nina and Ginger feeling weird watching it all themselves. That made Kate mad for her to kicks her father hard to leave Dante alone right in the back that really hurt him.

"Dad! Get back to work already!"

"I agree with your daughter so do forgive me, sir."

Jason was in pain after that while trying to get back up to help Charles on the tracker.

"Ow… Why do you care for your Daddy protecting you, Kate!? Why!?"

Kate helps Dante out and so foes Nina with Jason.

"Who knows… Cause you're a nut case maybe?"

Somewhere in a strange building is where the machine of Professor Eye places Patty in a cellar with a collar-like chain lock on around her neck like a dog on a leash for Chimera to take Tote to the other room and leaves Patty alone in the room. For the two try reaching out to each other but the door locks on them unable to get close for Patty couldn't break out no matter what she tried.

"No! Tote! Tote! Hey, you freaks, let me out! Let my friend go right now!"

Patty kick the door bars hard to hurt her own foot, after that she stops to hear animal cries of pain coming from the other room outside the cell for her to hear and see a bit from the window outside to the other room, where all the lab works are at along with science things, tons of chemical things, magic arts, and all the trap animals wanting to get out in cages from wild ones to pets too. For Patty to see in horror.

With Chimera himself to making the plans of animals into his own Chimeras thanks to the work from Eye he left for his partner to take care of; it happens with one animal strapped on the table, force to drink some chemical to control the body and nerve systems, once calm down they are injected by demons blood from left over bodies parts into their body's mix with dark magic coursing through, and that's when the transforming is complete into becoming giant Chimera with many different body parts from others and out of control ones to kill with many abilities for it was a gruesome shape shifting for Patty to see. Thinking to herself it'll happen to Tote too for he was next to be turned all because what April, her brother, and their family use then a bit to make 'or reborn Genma like one and others' this newer ones was ten times worse.

"Oh, no… Why would they do this? And why Tote?"

Patty soon felt her neck being pulled from the collar by Chimera to show her around the strange lab she was in.

"Welcome to the heart of Chimera creations, my dear."

Patty was horrified seeing the demon up close.

"Who… Who are you? What are you?"

"Unlike the creature here, I am different. I am known as Chimera the King of the Creation Beings. Care for a tour?"

Back at Nina's home, the tracker screen shows 'for what Charles can in large and Jason's little gadget has place on the machine', is somewhere in the seas somewhere but with no land on the map. Unknown to the others about it that it couldn't just an ocean, maybe an underwater base or an island that's not shown for some reason.

"Ah… Dad?"

"I didn't do anything, the target did stop there. Or on something at least."

"But where is that something?"

"I know the whole area in this town and I haven't seen a nearby island off the coast of the city."

"So now what?"

Out of the floor like a ghost known other than Anoka Miki appears after over hearing from Charles, Jason, Dante, and Kate about the location that have to go to but don't know where but she does.

"I know where!"

"Anoka, how's life?"

"More like how's Batty putting up with a dead girl?"

Kate nudges Dante from the arm though he made myself laugh.

"You know where we have to go?"

"Yes! Remember the old big prison where the real bad people go on a small island? Well, there's something similar to it but it was an old headquarters base to keep contact with police from planes or on boats in case of a break out but its long gone like the other thing and not a good place to being touring to; from the south east off the deck where people take their boats out or good fishing to that's the place. Where strange things have been happening to the poor animals out there, I saw the horror and I just had to come up to tell you better than computers it's out of date."

Charles and everyone else kind of knew that already but Jason, making him feel like he was stupid to know.

"Oh, shut up, Casper."

"Then that means we can still save the animals and Patty too."

"Anoka, you didn't tell us this until now because…?"

"I was while hanging out with Kagero, but he had to do this too like you guy. So spied around without him knowing. Anyways, before I came up to say anything, I bump to Trish who's outside on the docking bay right now with a boat to get there and waiting right now."

"About time she came back."

Dante and Kate gear up 'with Dante's Cerberus and Kate's pin-like sword Angel Sword and her gun' and got themselves ready to go.

"In any case, Dante, let's go. Ginger, we're going to need you and Trish's help on this. Anoka, you'll stay here to make sure no one else or any animal gets hurt. Dad, Charles, and Nina, we're going to need your defend kills at sea so let's-!"

Billy stops Kate from going anywhere by grabbing hold of her shirt.

"Billy?"

"We're coming too. No way am I leaving Patty on the island or her friend."

Lully tries talking some sense into her brother in going.

"No, Brother, you're hurt!"

"She's right, you and Lully stay on the boat."

"I don't care! When Lully and I agree to help you guys out doing more with our powers, we did and I just became Patty's boyfriend and I won't leave her! I'll save her and you guys do what you always done in stopping demons."

Dante helps Billy finish his sentence there.

"To kick some demon asses?"

Billy smiles.

"That's right. Lully, we're going."

Lully agrees to help out too with Billy and so does Charles.

"Okay then, for Patty."

"You two just stay together as always while we're there."

"Right!"

Jason gets up to act like he's smart to move out.

"To the docking bay!"

Jason goes out first with his things, along with Charles, Billy, Lully, Ginger, and Nina. With both Dante and Kate following the rest from behind.

"Dante, you sure about them tagging along?"

"Some brats got some skills to fight back with that legendary power of theirs. And that power of love, I guess it's alright too. Look we're not saving the animals and Patty without her mother's big payment for nothing, aren't we?"

Kate couldn't help but to smile seeing that Dante does care no matter how he says it differently to show it.

"You're right, let's do this."

The two head outside to the docking bay on the boat where Trish was waiting as Anoka waves good-bye to them whole floating in the air.

"Good luck, you guys! Tell Kagero I said hi if you see him!"

Once all eight arrive to the boat, already Trish started it up with her electricity powers to get going already knowing the whereabouts to the place thanks to her researching and Anoka helping her out.

"About time you came, Dante, with your girl and some reinforcements. I thought I never doubted you a bit so let's go for some cursing for a bruising."

Trish drives the boat and it takes off on the seas really fast for Kate power up and ready 'for some she knows how to control so far' and Dante doing his nudge-chuck moments and skill with his weapons all is good for him too.

"Show time."

Back on the island, Chimera walks Patty all over the factory where all the animals and missing pets are suffering while some in different rooms shows all the types of Chimeras in pain turning into monsters. She felt sorry for all of them and the rest that are trapped, also hearing Tote's cries from the hallways knowing its happening to him too becoming a monster-like Chimera.

"Aw, it was seemed that his transforming was a success."

Patty didn't like the sound of that.

"You can do this Tote! He's my friend and he's crying in becoming a monster like the rest in here!"

Chimera other half pulls Patty as they continue walking.

"Monsters? Far from that, I'm only creating my own army of my kind the way April's family once tried but being friendly to other humans? Forget that! I should have ruled this planet to begin with it wasn't for Master and Eye saving me from that world to make my own and April stealing the work to improve it much better. I'm making a new world with them by my side, what better way than making a demon into one like your so call pet? In fact, I want to thank you for that."

"Thank me for what, making me your pet?"

"More like a slave, my dear. A shield to use if anyone gets in my way."

Chimera takes Patty in the room with all the other animals in tanks about to become many more of his Chimera creations.

"Besides the ones already being made, there are more on their way."

"No!"

Patty looks at the tanks unable to do anything to save any of them.

"You might as well get use to it."

"These animals belong to the wild or at home with their owners! Not into beasts of viscous beings!"

"And thinking if you save them all would make your little friend better? I doubt that or go back to their normal selves once they become like me. Your pet so call Tote is really a rare type of a Mix Animal all the way from Demon World met to become a deadly being to absorb others in becoming all in one deadly being, Eye and I were lucky enough to find him living with you for us to have as my new weapon against the humans by then the whole place will be painted with the color red."

Chimera started laughing for other monsters are as well with him in background for Patty to hear, for she worries for Tote on what will become of him and going on a rampage against her and the others she knows.

"A world where we run free instead obeying those humans treating us like slave and so much caring… Like 'good boy' or 'don't do that in here', we deserve more and they will soon will little by little in this new world of ours."

"Not true! Tote will still be himself in that monster shell as well as Dante, Kate, my friends are on their way to stop your madness and save all the animals! Just you wait in see!"

Chimera goes closer to Patty's face thinking he was about to hurt her, but smile instead knowing he's not going down that easily.

"That so? I have come prepare for that so I would love to see them come in. Care to watch?"

Chimera orders the Chimeras to go out there and stop the others from coming in from the inside and out while he and Patty watch the whole thing on screen.

"And even if they do get inside the place, Tote will be ready to aid me. You don't want to miss this. Oh, Professor Eye…"

Somewhere in a different area 'while talking to Chimera on another system' he watches and uses some machine to command the demons to attack like a dog whistle.

"Ready or not, Dante and Kate. Here they come!"

Outside on the watery shores for Trish drives to the island close by with Dante, Kate, Billy, Lully, Ginger, Charles, Jason, and Nina all aboard to save Patty and Tote in time for all was quiet until a strange bug-like creature has its head pop out of the waters for the others to see.

"Ah, please tell me that isn't a spider in the water?"

Ginger started growling knowing its trouble for their close to shore seeing the old police headquarters as the spider pops out showing it's a eel-like snake with many arms of an octopus trying to crush them with make powerful waves with great force.

"More like a spider-puss really!"

"Did you have to remind me? That makes it ten times worse!"

With on long hairy arm about to smash the boat, Lully and Nina place a barrier together in time allowing Trish to zap the creature back into the ocean with the other arm out to give it a good shocking feeling.

"Check out this new move I came up with. _Lighting Speer!"_

One touch causes tons of lighting come shooting out of Trish and shocking the Chimera back to the ocean and moving towards the island for them to land but before that coming across with a rabbit-like bear with many spikes of a porcupine of armies have come to slow them down, but Nina makes a shield with her powers allowing Charles and Jason to blast them hard. Allowing Dante and Kate to blast also slice their way inside with Billy, Lully, Ginger, and Trish behind them.

"Hurry! The rest is you to save Patty and stop those men; we'll hold them off from here!"

"Go, Kate, make your Daddy proud!"

"Do be careful, Master Billy and Ms. Lully!"

"On it!"

Both Dante and Kate blast and slice their way against the other beast-like Chimeras, along with Trish with her guns and Sword of Sparda, Lully using her wind shield, Billy blasting his way through, and Ginger tarring the rest on her own. Until a weird bird-like cat and snake tries launching down on them to strike with its claws but Kagero arrives by air in time, cutting the beast in half with his dagger. While the rest manages to clear a path in time.

"So far so good with more help on our side."

Everyone was glad but Dante 'who hates Kagero being around Kate and for her for him not to touch her.

"Oh, great. Batty to the rescue."

Kagero got mad at Dante.

"Damn it, Dante, its Kagero not Batty! And this is what I get for saving your sorry ass!? I help out Trish here to find this place!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Kagero tries ignoring him and walks up to Kate trying to sweet talk her and she didn't like that at all.

"Hey, Kate, glad I came to help you out on this mission? You and I saving lives together…"

Dante grabs Kagero by the jacket to keep him away from Kate for the two to fight with one another back and forth.

"Hey, she's not into! Get a clue already!"

"Says who? I find her hot and you're a pervert!"

"She's doesn't mind if it's me!"

"But Jason hates you touching her!"

"He hates you the most!"

Trish, Ginger, Billy, and Lully stood being very confuse on what was happening right now so Kate knows how to end it.

"Ah, Ginger…"

Ginger bites Kagero in the butt really hard who hurts for him and Trish to give Dante the shock treatment from her powers a little.

"Trish, what the hell!?"

"I'm playing. I mean can you take a joke?"

Kate pats Ginger after letting Kagero go.

"Thank you. Now, Kagero, Dante has a good point I'm not into you but you're powerful as a good partner to the team, please understand that. Let's get going inside already."

"Glad that's over for the good part to start."

Dante, Kate, Trish, Ginger, Billy, and Lully all rush inside the place to face many Chimeras to get to Patty and 'hopefully' Tote in time with Kagero behind them just leaping before he has enough strength to walk, run or fly.

"Hey, wait up!"

As Jason and Charles finish the rest of the Chimeras together and Nina defending them with her powers, all they can do now is wait for the rest to do their part 'for Nina hoping that her daughter is alright'. For all seven rush inside the building , Chimera calls up for more of his creations to do their part as he, Eye, and Patty forcing to watch it all for the rest to be flying baboons taking flight to kill their pray all at once.

"Where are your heroes's now?"

The only thing Patty can do was to pray as hard as she could for her friend's sake even Billy's too, while in the other room Tote's shadows shows his voice changing, body growing bigger, and killing other demons in the room it shows that his transformation is finally complete for Eye to report back to his partner. Down stairs Dante, Kate, and the others see the whole room from top from bottom that from something so old can still be working well.

"Brother…"

"I know, lots of poor animals suffering and others becoming Chimeras. I hope we're not too late for Tote."

"Me too."

Kagero got himself up on his two legs again and normal.

"Careful not to let your guard down. Chimera can be both deadly and tricky to fight against, looks like it's only him and Eye left the works so if we hurry up…"

"What's your hurry for?"

"I believe that beast boy will tell me what I need to know if possible."

They all started walking all the way down stairs just then tons of flying baboons came flying all over the room to surround Dante and rest where they want them. Having a very tough looking body, with claws, wings, sharp teeth, huge pawns, tough tails, and glowing red eyes making very loud sounds for those weren't themselves anymore. To Kate and Dante look almost familiar to them.

"Dante, you thinking what I'm thinking here?"

"Hold that thought, babe."

Dante gets out his Cerberus to make the first move against the Chimeras for they start to gang up on him.

"Okay, money boys, freeze!"

They didn't listen and kept on walking closer to Dante.

"I knew you wouldn't listen. So I thought to go with the real thing, so freeze!"

Dante uses his weapons all on the Chimeras freezing them up good for they couldn't break out of the froze ice, allowing him to blast and cut some of them really fast. For he kept doing the same thing for the others to help him out.

"Next stop, killing time!"

Kate uses her powers to blast the Chimeras away and blasting them with her gun, with Trish blasting, slicing, and shocking as well; with Lully making a shield to defend herself against many leaving Billy to blow the rest away, Ginger tackling them one at a time, and Kagero cutting and blasting the rest for some to shatter into piece in the ice state the demons were in. Making a clear path to make it all the way up for more to come but lucky to Lully her Alpha-O-Lite powers quickly puts some of them to sleep more than healing with her amazing signing voice for Kate to be amazed by that.

"Nicely done, Lully."

"If it wasn't for Charles training Brother and me, I wouldn't be able to do that right."

"Must have been a lot of practicing for you guys."

"It was hard but worth it."

"You're tougher than before, Billy; I can see why you want to save Patty so badly."

"And we will too."

With Dante and the others almost close to the top, Chimera figures that this might happen only to have one thing left up his sleeves to use once he hears back from Eye about the news on Tote wit Patty happy to see some good things happening so far.

"Chimera, its time."

"I see... Send him out."

"Alright, I'll join with you in a bit-!"

"No, I'll handle them myself. You go back to Master with some you can return back and order both Christy and April to clean up afterwards just in case."

Professor didn't like that coming from his partner.

"What are you saying? Our work is all with you! If they stop that and destroy you, our work will be good as gone! Please!"

"I'll be alright, Eye, really… If anything does happen, you and the others do what you must to succeed for our Master, understood?"

Eye giving no choice but to do what his partner says if the worse comes around and the last time he might hear from Chimera's voice.

"Fine, if you say so. But try coming back later on."

"I will in the name of our Master, the Lechers, and we the Nine Primarchs shall reach our goal."

Both Chimera and Eye say it to each other on the oath as a team.

"We the Lechers shall prevail in our goal! In the name of Master Lushfel himself!"

"Until then, good luck."

"Later, Eye."

Once Chimera and Eye hung up, Eye was now on his own already can tell that something bad was about to happen to him fighting alone for they always be a team in winning in battles. Giving no choice though he had to return back to headquarters to have the information he can keep hold on to the Chimera creations for later on, as Chimera walks with Patty to take her to the new deadly Tote Chimera-like creature.

"Care to say hello to your new addition pet and watch the fun show of ours?"

"No, Tote…"

Finally Dante, Kate, Billy, Lully, Trish, Kagero, and Ginger made it to the top of the building after stopping and out running the other Chimeras for Kagero and Dante to cut the stairs and causing them to fall those that are still frozen up and the rest to Trish to electrocute in the air.

"Well, that's that. Not bad, boys."

"I only helped because Dante couldn't stop them alone."

"I think you're thinking I could but you wouldn't."

"Is that a comment or a joke?"

"Beats me."

"Everyone, get ready. That Chimera's in the room somewhere with Patty, Tote, and the other animals so be ready."

Everyone gets ready to defend themselves as the lights go out one at a time for the red bright lights lid up for the fight for Chimera begins as he shows up hiding in the shadows, along with Patty hanging up all tied and stuck with no way out for Billy, Lully, and the others seeing her.

"It's Patty!"

"Patty!"

"Billy! Dante! Kate!"

Billy was happy to see Patty alright and not hurt at all.

"Just hang on, we'll get you down!"

"Don't worry about me! Save Tote please!"

Soon Chimera comes crashing down for he pounces on the floor hard for Dante to grab Kate way in time, Ginger, Trish, Billy, and Lully to get away from the incoming crash in time same with Kagero by air. For the smoke was about to clear for Chimera shows himself to block the path for anyone trying to save Patty and how powerful he is making a huge hole from the metal floors.

"Welcome to my home base, Son of Sparda, Kagero, creation of Mundus, Alpha-O-Lite twins, and half breed angel Kate. If you don't wish to see your human pet killed, you must do as I say to fight me and my new friend in battle in return of her life and the other animals I have locked up. Sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

Ginger tries going head on against Chimera but his two other heads bites her down and the other to knock her back with the others hard, thanks to his snake and goat heads on him as one part of him.

"Ginger! Son of a bitch!"

Kate started shooting many rounds at Chimera, only for his wings to blow them all away hard and everywhere in the room to bounce off to the mental walls.

"Is that all you got? How pitiful."

Dante then appears to freeze the entire floor to trap Chimera and shooting his wings off but fail because of his whip-like tail but shoots his legs, those it bled badly he was still standing.

"Pitiful? Look at you all banged up hard to the legs, and you call yourself the Cowardly Lion? And those flying beast the Flying Monkeys? I seen worse and I love the Wizard of OZ over the years, it just wrong to copyright them."

Dante made a good point for Kate to agree to no matter how odd his jokes are sometimes.

"I have to agree with him on that, it was a good film."

Chimera roars really loud for the powerful sound waves destroyed the ice all over his body and strikes hard for Dante, for him to defend himself with his sword against his sharp claws and teeth.

"Cocky, aren't we?"

"You know why we're here. Killing you, stop the Chimera madness, and save both Patty and her pet. So do us all a huge favor and die!"

Dante and Chimera go all out while the others got his back 'even Kate too'. While Billy tries thinking hard in finding a way to save Patty without having her life in danger just being hanging by a threat; the two are very strong from both power and strength and very fast speed to catch up with one another from Chimera's blast to Dante's shooting and slicing just as he was trying to freeze the beast up again, Kate senses trouble about to appear from below trying to Dante to get away in time.

"Dante, get out of there!"

A big earthquake happens in the building inside for a huge four-legged Chimera appears to hold Dante down with his huge paws with only his two guns next to him 'but couldn't reach them' along with Chimera grabbing hold of his Cerberus and sword from his other part of his two heads. Dante tries breaking out of the creature's grip but he was too strong by the look on Patty's face she fears the worse for she knows this beast.

"Oh, no!"

"Another Chimera this thing made?"

"He's huge!"

The Chimera appears to look like twice as big as Chimera himself who was just created just now. Having the head of a lizard with sharp teeth, with a body of a cheetah, with very four big paws with sharp slaws, with many black spots, all fury yellow, a normal tail, and pointy spikes on his back it can fight like a strong lion could in battle. With Dante trap, Chimera is winning the fight on his own without any problems.

"Like my new friend?"

"How do you mange to live with free-loaders?"

Chimera scratches Dante in the chest as a warning that cuts his shirt and jacket a bit.

"Watch it! My favorite clothes!"

"Don't worry; you and your friends shall soon be gone in a heartbeat. Finish him!"

Before the creature could crush Dante to death, Kate steps in with many rounds to fire at Chimera but grabbing hold of the weapons to drop Rebellion and grab hold of Cerberus to fight him on her. Also using her beam attacks to blind the beast long enough for Dante to slip out of his grasp in time and gets punch hard to the face.

"Oh, right… I forgot about you."

"Dante?"

"I'm alright thanks to you. So how shall we stop them?"

"This is going to be tough…"

Patty shouts out loud telling both Kate and Dante not to hurt the demon/chimera.

"Stop! Dante! Kate! Don't hurt him please!"

"Who Chimera?"

"No! The one he just made, that's Tote! Chimera turned my friend into a monster but I know the real one is still inside so save him!"

The two, Trish, Ginger, Kagero, Billy, and Lully were all shocked hearing that the new beast helping out Chimera is none other than Tote himself but wasn't himself since he turned against Patty's friends for Chimera laugh in a evil way knowing he has won this fight.

"You got to be freaking kidding me."

"Afraid she's not, Kagero."

"That's right! I just made him into a better Chimera like the others and myself but much stronger to rule this world, against you stupid humans you can't stop me, Eye, or my Master in our goal!"

Billy went running where Patty was without thinking and was following his heart.

"Brother, don't do it!"

Chimera sees Billy reach to Patty's hand and untying her quickly.

"Sorry, boy, but I need her as a shield!"

"Stay back!"

Chimera fires another blast attack at Billy, but he powers up from the Alpha-O-Lite winds from within him sends his attack back at him from his wind bouncing it right off and send him flying only to use his wings to land him safely. Billy finishes untying Patty for them to get away.

"Billy!"

Patty hugs Billy for they both join with the others, Chimera comes back for more as Kate comes charging in to stop his madness all the way downstairs.

"Hey, you, help me out here!"

Before Chimera Tote rushes to Chimera's side, Dante grabs hold of his tail to fight him.

"I don't think so, we got a score to settle you and I. Kate, you know what to do!"

"On it!"

Kate launches an ice blast to freeze up both Chimera's wings for he couldn't fly away anymore so he runs for it with her after him step by step in fast paste.

"Doesn't matter if you slow me down, I will stop you myself."

Patty tries to tell Dante not to hurt Tote, even though they don't want him to either, but he has no choice with Billy stopping her from doing anything.

"Billy! Tote, we have to save him!"

"We know, Patty! Let him do his part, trust me!

Trish puts her hands on Patty's shoulders to tell her that Billy's right.

"We know what we're doing."

Kate and Chimera fight all the way down in a hidden basement where all the tanks of animals are alive and trap in with other made Chimera are suffering badly in other rooms for Kate to see the horror allowing Chimera himself to blast Kate but for her to shield herself in time, fires many rounds from her gun but was blown away to the ceiling. For his whips her hard to be tied up tightly and gets whack back and forth from it, trying to free herself Chimera uses his claws to put the hurt on her skin with blood dripping out of her skin little by little.

"Guess I'll finish where Eye left off by ripping you into pieces for my army to eat you flesh."

Before Chimera could bite Kate hard, she uses her gun to get his mouth stuck many times the two were at a strange tug-a-war for her to fight back.

"Get this thing out of my mouth, you witch!"

"Make me! Let me go first and restore Tote or else!"

"Or else what?"

Back up stairs, Dante was too fast for Chimera Tote to stop him but his tail started flying around to shake Dante off but he hold on until he jumped on his back to hold on there, for him to grab hold of the metal chains from up top and wrap it all around Tote to trap him without any way out of it. Giving Ginger the sign for her to strike Tote by biting him hard to the legs for him to fall down, allowing Dante, Kagero, and Trish to retrain the creature by force.

"Patty, hurry up and talk some sense into this guy! Go!"

Patty sees what Billy was telling her about, so with Lully and her brother by her side it was up to Tote's only true friend to snap him out of it. For the creature roared and struggle to break free but slowly he was getting tired and Patty wasn't afraid of his new looks at all.

"Tote? Tote, it's me Patty, remember me? And Billy, Lully, and the others with you now? Its them, we're here for you to save you from Chimera. You became a monster and we can help you and save the rest, you don't have to suffer anymore. So please come back to us! To me!"

Within Tote's eyes, he started having flash back of his life, with Patty, and a new home in the Human World to remember everything before he turned into a beast. For that he snapped out of it and by looking at Patty he was back to his normal self and licks her for her to huge him.

"Welcome back."

Allowing for Ginger, Dante, Kagero, and Trish to let go of Tote.

"Kate's still down there with Chimera!"

"Then let's go!"

Dante grabs his sword off the floor and jumps all the way back down, with Kagero flying, Trish following them, Ginger going from wall to wall, and with Tote lending Patty, Lully and Billy a hand by riding on his back.

"Come on, Tote, let's go save some lives!"

The three kids hold on for Tote jumps down hard to land alright for the others to be fine from the fall and not hurt, with Chimera trying to push his way out of Kate's grip and from her gun she started hearing voices from the old man again and then seeing her mother Ellia in her thoughts again. For her powers comes out without Kate knowing for the fourth time blinding Chimera to back away from her.

"Ah! The light! It's so bright, what the hell's going on!?"

Dante, Trish, Kagero, Ginger, Patty, Billy, Lully, and Tote see what was happening for Dante to see Kate's true powers of an angel from within her again for Ginger and Tote senses great power to cover their eyes and for the first time for the others to see.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know but it's strong!"

"It's Kate!"

"No way! I said she was hot but this is crazy!"

"So much power she has!"

Dante still couldn't believe with his own eyes no matter how much she thinks Kate's hot to him.

"Kate has more than her hot looks in being who she is!"

Kate uses Cerberus to flying it around to make the whole place freeze up to put the suffering Chimeras on ice and the tanks to free the animals soon getting her Angel Sword to end the nightmare for good, save lives, the animals to be set free into the wild again, and the pets to return back to their owners. With Chimera freaking out now.

"You are no doubt the child of the last Angel warriors left on this planet!"

"Whether I don't know about my Mom's past now or later on, I will and I shall use this gift to save lives and stop the demons from making our world into hell! It's over, Chimera. _Oh, by the God's oath, hear thy cry! Lend me your spirits of the fallen to bring down thee wicked before my hand of my blade of the five elements of life itself! Genbu of Earth, Byakko of Wind, Seriyu of Water, Suzaku of Fire, and Life of Spirit plus Heart! For the selfish deeds you committed, I hear by sentence you by death for once you came! Amen!"_

_"Jackpot!"_

Kate's Angel Sword whips out a beam-like wave at the tanks destroying them all with all the animals to run out free and the pets too for Jason, Charles, and Nina to take care of them 'also for Charles to call for back up', blasting the statues of ice of the other suffering Chimeras to be put out of their misery, and Chimera getting push hard into the metal walls and hurt badly after that blast. Kate goes normal again knowing how to use her powers little by little for Dante to catch her in time and she sees Tote alright.

"Nicely done."

"Ha, don't mention, Dante, but we got a long way to go."

Kagero goes up to Chimera grabbing him by the throat and demanding answers from him.

"Kagero!?"

"I believe you know why I'm here, Chimera! Where's my sister and that so call master of yours!?"

"Like I'll talk to you-!"

Kagero started squeezing Chimera's neck hard for him not to breathe so well.

"Don't make this harder than it already is! Star talking!"

Trish tries calming Kagero down.

"Relax, Kagero, its over."

Kagero pushes Trish away by shoving her.

"No it isn't! Maybe here for today but not Lushfel and his minions like him! They took my sister Elian who's the Alpha-O-Lite like both Billy and Lully are; only she's fire! She's suffering from Chimera and his group who want all five for power! Because of him making it all happen of Lechers being created! Because of Lushfel, King of the Lecher Demon's using his daughter as a tool and not loving her or myself!"

Kate figures it out now.

"Wait, you don't mean…"

Chimera laughs making Kagero ten times angry.

"You guess it! We not only have one of the Alpha-O-Lites but Kagero is Lushfel's son and his daughter happens to be Elian herself! How shocking is that!?"

Kagero punches Chimera hard to the gut spilling out blood but not caring.

"Shut up! I want some answers now damn it!"

Chimera tries firing another blast at Kagero but kicks him hard to the ground in time before it went off. Dante, Kate, Trish, Ginger, Billy, Lully, and Patty feel really bad for Kagero for what they took from him and his family.

"You want answer, daddy's boy? I like to see you try… You creature destroy them now!"

Tote ignores Chimera with Patty hold him.

"Kill! Destroy them! Eat them! Why won't you listen to my demands! I made you anew!"

Patty spoke out without being afraid.

"I talk some sense into him and set Tote free. It's over."

Chimera got made making a huge scratch on the hard ground wanting his creation the easy way or the hard way. He comes charging to Patty, Billy, and Lully.

"You stupid human girl, should of killed you to begin with!"

Lully block Chimera away in time, for Billy to whip him with his wind powers, and Tote to hold him from his big powerful jaws snaking his teeth into body painfully for him to be screaming in pain.

"Well, with you gone, it will give Eye a message to your master that I'll be coming for him next. Even though these people will be my back up, we will stop your plans."

Kagero walks away from Chimera for Tote to finish him off allowing Patty, Billy, and Lully to get off of his back for what was about to happen next for Tote was biting Chimera harder and harder on his body.

"Wait, stop. You can't let me die like this. I'm the only one to change everything for better Chimera like me with Eye on his own… Don't you think this is over, Kagero! We the Nine Primarchs or less will prevail our goal!"

Tote takes one more powerful bite to cut Chimera's body in half to be drop out of his mouth and stab in the head by Kagero to get the anger out of him for now leaving the first of the Nine Primarchs to go out.

"Chimera, you make me sick."

Kagero wipes the blood off of his dagger for Dante and Kate tried cheering him up.

"Kagero? We're sorry that we didn't know that the enemy is your own father and hurting you sister, we now know thanks to you she's the Alpha-O-Lite of Fire to save."

"We take it that your own screw up dad murder your mother?"

"Sort of. Do what yo have to do and let's get going; we did our part until next mission."

Kagero waited back outside with Jason, Nina, and Charles were with lots of cops on boats and helicopters coming to calm his mind to save Elian soon and stop Lushfel 'his own father' someday. With back at the hide out of Lushfel, Christy saw the whole battle and told Eye the bad news about his partner's death but like she cared knowing there will be a long talk with their master in a bit. Eye was sad, mad, and very upset that Chimera was really gone and should have left him alone to begin with for he lets out a big scream and was crying that he liked him and his long lost family better than humans.

"No!"

Soon he started destroying everything in the room for Christy to knock him out afterwards with a karate chop to the neck making him go out cold and April comes in for Christy to give her an order.

"Tell Master the news; we got a lot to talk about."

Back on the island just as Dante, Kate, Trish, Ginger, Billy, and Lully were about to leave the building 'to be locked down for good' Tote was making noises that he was in pain and couldn't move. Patty rushes to his side only for the bad news about him to come up.

"Tote? Are you alright boy? What's wrong? Lully! Kate! Please heal him!"

"Patty, I sense from within Tote that we can't heal or change him back, it's too late."

"What…?"

Patty says the reaction on Tote's face that they were telling the truth.

"No, you don't mean…?"

Trish explains why to Patty better.

"I research on one Chimera dead bodies earlier it shows that once they become into monsters by Chimera's hands, they can never go back to themselves they only live for 24 hours to go a-wall until their weak heart gets out. Kagero said the same thing to me too."

"So sorry, Patty, we really are."

Patty was about to cry hugging Tote with Billy by her side too.

"No, you can't take Tote away, we're friends. I don't want to lose you!"

"Patty…"

"Please! He's my friend, there has to be a way!"

Tote moves his head to push Patty gently away from him knowing what happens to end his suffering is for the best and for her sake. Making it painful but he's doing it for her and everyone else.

"No, Tote…"

Dante and everyone else felt bad for Patty what's about to happen next.

"This is going to suck compare to Old Yeller film, all over again."

Dante thought he'll end Tote, but Kate stops him thinking its best for her to do it for Patty's sake.

"No, Dante, I got this. It's for the best."

"I know."

Kate tells Billy to keep Patty away for the next part to happen, only for her to hug Tote one more time for she'll miss him as he will too and never will forget the good times they had with each other. Then she turns away to Billy for Kate to put him out of his misery.

"Good-bye, Tote."

Tote moves his paw to wave to Patty one more time as Billy and Lully stand by her side 'for Trish, Dante, and Ginger to watch' Kate got out her gun, points it at Tote's head, he closes his eyes, lets out one last breath, and a few shots to the head puts Tote down for good. She felt bad just doing it, Patty soon break down for she runs to Kate hugging her and letting all of it out for everyone else to feel bad too. Seeing now that Kate and Dante blame Lushfel for making Kagero, his sister, and now Patty to suffer from the evil things he's been doing and his army so far.

Back on the small island at the mansion, once Eye woke up he was upset that his partner was killing during the battle to report everything to Lushfel 'after Christy told him a lot more better' for her to hear it all over again and April, Aeon Terror, and Elian too though she's a zombie seeing the things her way.

"Dante! He and the others will pay for murdering Chimera! He and the work are gone! Everything!"

Lushfel sat on the chair looking like he doesn't have a care in a world.

"Is that so, Eye? Well, so much for the Nine Primarchs now. So sad that Chimera's gone."

"But, Master, why aren't you doing anything about it!?"

Lushfel reach out his hand to Eye as he uses his powers to keep his body frozen still to calm himself down.

"I am. We have to think things through before we make a move to get revenge."

Eye couldn't stand up to his powers it was too much for him.

"But…"

Aeon helps Eye out.

"Oh, Eye, I feel your pain really I do like Kagero feels since we have Elian with us and for the rest learning the truth that's also painful. But ours' different to get what we want and crush the rest that stand in our way, he almost try to kill the twin Alpha-O-Lite so we have to think if he was still alive, he would face his punishment like a good boy. So you be one too for our next move to go smoothly. Do you get it now?"

Eye nodded a yes allowing Lushfel to release his powers for him to breathe normally again and begs for forgiveness to him.

"Never again will I question you back, Master, please forgive me."

"Only because you would sacrifice yourself for Chimera's sake and you're too smart to help on our goal to succeed so keep up on your smartness."

"Of course."

Lushfel turns to both Christy and April.

"You girls go to the building before the humans' dispose of it to retrieve things just in case something was left behind and return here. More of our next move will be reported to you later on by me."

Christy bows to Lushfel and leaves the room.

"Yes, Master."

So does April and says something before she leaves too.

"Yes, Master. So sorry that our new Chimera invasion didn't happen the second time for Eye and Chimera's work that is."

"No need. We thought we try things our way instead but it all failed, the important part was that we tried 'til the very end. Now be gone, April."

"Thank you, sir, I understand."

The two girls left only for Aeon and Terror to be in the room with Lushfel to think of a new way on their next move.

"So, Aeon and Master, what are we to do about our enemies? If you two don't mind me asking."

Lushfel gives Terror the hand knowing that it will come around later on.

"In due time we shall as in a bit of an invasion to the humans of mine kind against them."

"In other words, continue on watching Elian there, missy."

Terror doesn't like Aeon 'or anything about him at all' but tries acting her best as a loyal member in the group.

"Yes, I shall for Elian sake."

Aeon turns to Lushfel to remind him about another being coming after him working with Dante and Kate.

"Which reminds me, Master, about Kagero the Fallen Lecher or Demon is on to us to get to you and saving his little sister."

Lushfel was surprise to hear his son for its been a long time too.

"Kagero? I haven't heard from him in many years and he still wants me dead after what I did? Should've kill him like his mother. But he should know why we needed Elian for and the rest."

"I see…"

Elian puts her hands on her head for she was in pain to burn a couple of Lechers out of nowhere to turn to aches within seconds for that is her powers of the Alpha-O-Lite fire which hurts her. Terror tries to calm her with her powers to calm her mind.

"Lady Elian! Please stay calm! Everything will be alright!"

"Ah! It burns! It really burns!"

"I know! It's okay, breathe in and out now."

Thanks to Terror, Elian was slowly calming down from her powers and her headache to go away.

"Ah, thank you Sister. You're so good to me just like Big Brother was."

Aeon comes up to Elian to fool around with her mind for a very long time since Lushfel has captured his own daughter to be use as a weapon.

"Dear little Elian, your older brother. Do you wish you and your Father to see him?"

"Ah, would I ever?"

"Then I can grantee you this, it will come around. As for your powers you'll get better as long as you're with us."

Elian smiles not knowing what was really happening for Aeon and Lushfel to brainwash her as long as they could.

"Oh, that's great! I can't wait to see him and Father would be happy too. I'll be very good until then, please tell me when the time comes."

Elian started jumping around over-joy for the news for Aeon to see from Lushfel tell him to 'watch her' and for Terror to do her part in protecting Elian, the Black Fallen Lecher no matter what. But what made the innocent girl into an uncontrollable half demon with very accident powers? A big mystery still is unknown for sooner or later the past of her, Kagero, and Lushfel's will soon be told and when will they appears before Dante?

A week went by fast but it felt like it all happen yesterday for Patty losing Tote for she visits his grave she made for him day after day with flowers all over it still upset and for Nina to worry about ad so was Jason for her sake. As Charles and the whole police force he works for report everything about the pets and animals disappearing to take all the deadly chemicals and instruments to be taken away and closing the building for good to be a normal island now; all the animals return to the wild as for the pets return safely to their masters in a good happy home for Trish to see the good results as well as Ginger too seeing it all happening in town. Back at Devil May Cry building, Dante was out of town taking care of something that was unknown for Kate to not know about to hang out with Billy, Lully, Nina, and Jason just hanging out watching TV only for Patty not to have much fun not even when she was cleaning around the place for Billy wanted to cheer his girlfriend up but that wouldn't do any good for what his sister can tell.

"She's come around, Brother, give her time please."

Billy tries his best to believe in his sister on that point.

"You sure?"

"We can try."

Nina wanted to try to cheer her daughter up, but Jason does the same as Lully was for her.

"Not yet, okay?"

"Oh, Patty… I feel so sorry I wish I can do much better for her."

"It's not your fault."

After Patty try swiping the room she goes to sit down alone, only this time Kate tries to cheer her up by her own decision for her friend's sake.

"Patty… Look we all miss him and I know it was hard to do, but we had no choice. It'll kill Tote from the inside out if we didn't put him down quickly. But he died with a smile. Maybe later on you can get a new pet, I'm sure he'll be happy up there for you to do."

Patty couldn't shake the feeling out of her head that Tote was gone that made her cry again.

"Oh, no Patty, please don't."

"Just stop, Kate! Nothing you try to say will bring him back!"

Kate looked at the four knowing that talking to her didn't go well.

"I did try."

Jason wanted to know where Dante was.

"Sorry to bring it up, but does anybody know where Dante went? Anyone?"

"I think he went to run to pick up something."

"But what?"

Jason tries guessing.

"Pizza or ice cream maybe?"

With Nina, Jason, and Kate puzzled for Dante never leaves unless he tells someone where he was going sometimes 'more to Kate' that's when he returns with a blue cat-like animal in his arms as he shows it to Patty to cheer her up himself.

"Dante, who's that?"

"Just watch."

Billy and Lully were confused on what was happening right now.

"Watch what?"

"And who's the cat?"

Dante taps on Patty's shoulders to get her attention to look but she was crying without caring what anyone says to her so he tries talking instead.

"Come on, Patty, no more crying. I got you something to make you happy again a new pet. See?"

Patty turns around to see that it appear to be a lot like Tote but much different after meeting up with a stray cat it appears to be related to him for it was a half animal/demon who was normal looking and was born quickly once Tote mate with the female cat within 48 hours for a demon to mate with a normal animal was born after the Chimera kidnapping other animals. He had blue clear eyes, a small blue nose, his hair all white-like light blue colors, pointy ears, long tail, with a green diamond marking on his four-head, and with legs with half of it being dark blue giving Patty the cute looks who likes her already.

"What's that?"

"You're not going to believe this thing's related to."

Within a second Patty already guess who which surprised everyone else and for Nina and Kate to know about the demon/chimera mating thing to give birth to a half breed in 48 hours. The son of Tote.

"So Charles and I were right. That's the son of Tote after mating with a cat and here he is now…"

"A half demon, animal, and chimera-like being? Amazing…"

Patty comes up closer to the creature to get a better look.

"So you're the son of Tote?"

The creature makes a cute noise 'like Tote did' and licks her meaning he wishes to live and be friends with Patty. As he jumps up on her lap and she now knows Tote wants her to be happy for his sake and hugs him with joy and for Nina to see her happy and herself again.

"Tote! It's your son right here! Like being reborn!"

"Patty, we can keep him."

Nina hugs Jason who was surprise him but he liked it.

"Mommy, his name is Hopper. Welcome to the family, boy."

Hopper gets up on his two legs and can jump really high and run really fast for he was happy too and she joins him along with Billy and Lully to be happy to join in as well.

"This is fun and a good pet to have!"

Patty and Billy hold hands with each other while jumping around with both Hopper and Lully for the fun.

"Glad to have you back to your normal self, Patty."

"It was just luck from an old friend I guess. Thanks, Billy, you're always there for me and you did save me too."

Patty made Billy blush there.

"Ah, it was nothing really."

Dante and Kate watch the four having fun since there's a second animal to be hanging around along with a cat the love of once Tote and mother to Hopper for Kate was happy to see Dante do a very kind thing for Patty, without him her little friend wouldn't be herself anymore.

"Dante, that was the sweetest thing you ever done."

"What now? Oh yeah… Well, my Mother did the same thing for me a Vergil to take care of a dog until it grow old so I was like, I sense this guy to be like the other and took home to Patty. Like what the hell and that's that."

Kate smiled and comes up to Dante to kiss him on the cheeks.

"Still it was really nice of you."

Dante like what Kate just did there.

"Wow… Nice but not mouth to mouth?"

Kate moves away from Dante a bit to tease him.

"Well, in due time that'll happen."

"So you are into me?"

"Maybe."

Dante takes Kate on the coach to sit down together to watch more TV while Dante makes a call.

"Let's chill together while I call for pizza."

"Okay, but who's buying?"

"I'll put it on my tab."

"No, I'll pay it and you too at least a little."

"You sure?"

"I am hungry so stop owing them so much."

Dante rubs her head for to two are happy together.

"You're something else, you know that?"

"So are you, Dante, so are you."

With Dante making a call for pizza while watching TV with Kate, Jason and Nina watch Patty, Billy, Lully, and their new friend/pet Hopper having a good time inside as for Kagero to watch and hear everything that happen. Seeing that there's a happy ending for now and sensing that Lushfel is on to not only Dante and the others but him as well knowing he's wants his once his father 'but not anymore' to die and save his Elian after what happen long ago to think about that was painful to him. But seeing Kate and Dante group that she likes him as a partner/friend and nothing more seeing that she cares and others do too no matter how weird he is Kagero knows that he's not alone on this will get his sister saved since she's a Alpha-O-Lite of Fire later on and Eye wanting revenge for his partner's death sooner or later, so Kagero relaxes on the roof of Devil May Cry place to enjoy the nice view outside like everyone else is.

"Maybe those guys aren't so bad at all. Going to need all the help I can get on this job."

Kagero prays that his sister Elian will be alright and to avenge his mother soon no matter what or dies trying to, for in the skies he sees a bird flying by showing a good sign that might happen for him. To smile for there's hoped.

*Mission Complete!


	9. Danger Growing within

Devil May Cry: the Animated Series 2: Light and Darkness

By Tayla Drago

During the Vietnam War in the 1970's, one made discovered so many things in his life time from his father, his father's father, and many more over the centuries for Jason Jones was somehow an alchemist warrior who fought during the great battle against demons for Jason to use them with his own army of weapons for good in saving lives. But that's not all he did… He also fought in a deadly war on an island, saved many soldiers, train his powers well, learn the arts left from his father after he passed away to be the only child in the family, and became a hero to fight demons to that get paths with him who also knew much about Sparda and likes hanging out with Dante. There was some parts from his passed that he became good friends with both Charles 'who soon became a cop' and Morrison 'as a everyday business man' for the two to be his closest friends; and for some he keeps having nightmares every night of one more close partner since his childhood who died in the war and wish he was there to save him in time which hurts and haunts him a lot to himself without mentioning to anyone at all. As well as trying to move on when he and Ellia Jones 'who he found, saved, and love her deeply for them to be together'.

Afterwards they had a little girl in the family for he was t he only one who knew about Ellia as the last Angel Warriors left in Human World and a good friend to Sparda long ago who saved her from the danger coming, from Kagero losing his Mother and sister Elian to their own father Lushfel who was once a demon turning into a new breed he made call the Lechers; for Ellia warned Jason of the danger coming that wanted her dead. And for that for Ellia to leave him and Kate for their safety and the powers of the half breed Angel inside of Kate to one day use, she left leaving Jason heartbroken again to be killed weeks later besides trying to get close to Nina Rouge since the two knew each other from child hood.

Since then he's been serious on missions saving the world, and his daughter to live a happier life with Dante for she was bullied so much until Dante came to her life for their relationship is getting better, no matter how he felt for the Son of Sparda being a pervert to Kate, he shows that he cares. And no other guy but him for Jason will still beat every signal one in their or his way. For one night he was thinking about the painful past again at night, having trouble sleeping so much because of it but more upset this time for Kate never to be sad again even after Ellia was killed.

As for Kate was having nightmares about the missing past of her mother she barely remembers, her strange powers to control better, and strange voices in her head calling for help with many flashbacks popping up many times for Kate to jump out of her bed. Trying to fall back to sleep again after drinking a glass of water and just stared at the ceiling until she fell asleep again and trying hard to think about the dream until tomorrow, also being on high alter for the other Nine Primarchs made strike at her or Dante again.

"My Mother's face showing up in my head? As well as an old man talking to me in my thoughts?"

Kate puts her head in the pillow to release the stress out of her and scream in it.

"Damn! When will I learn about her past!? Dad has to tell me everything soon, I just know it!"

Level#9: 'Danger Growing within'

It was a normal every day being nice outside and lots of people coming and going around town as always, for at the Devil May Cry building Dante was just finishing up something in one room with many boxes out to make a nice spare bed and all with a door and a window. But what for? Dante already has a room, a place to live, a shower, kitchen, an office, and almost some of the things he needs unless it was a surprise he made on his own 'when he wants to' to someone very special. Afterwards, he goes to his desk to call that person about the news showing that Dante's in a good mood today.

"Hello, old man, it's me. Have I got some news for you, so hear me out first before you start questioning me."

Somewhere in town on the streets, Kate was just about finish entertaining the people passing by while playing her guitar even getting some money from the song by 'Bad Company with their famous song Bad Company' from every tone she knew that sounded good in hearing the music. Once her day was done until tomorrow she packs up to return home then to Dante's in a while seeing that all was looking fine without any signs of demons or Lushfel's group though she can't let her guard down at all from any danger might come out of nowhere so she was wise to sense anything strange; besides odd winds blowing by that was cold a bit on a nice today, some other weird black thing passing by on the ground without Kate knowing, a man in a white suit, long hair, and glasses passes by Kate for her to sense something not right about him for she only hears him in her thoughts that he knows something that she doesn't to make her whole body freeze up. It was none other than Aeon himself, but she doesn't know it was him in Lushfel group of the Nine Primarchs.

"So you are the one, at long last I found you, half breed Angel and daughter of Ellia."

Kate tries to act tough even though she was scared to the bone.

"Who are you? Tell me!"

"You will see me again soon enough, wait a little while longer for me until then."

Kate loss Aeon hiding in a bunch of people passing by quickly which corners her about his return meaning he wasn't human at all but some type of demon she has to watch out for. Kate tries sensing or finding him through the crowds but with no luck at all soon she felt someone placing their hand on her shoulder which freaked her out thinking it might be a stalker so without thinking she hits him with a powerful kick to the streets making a crack on the impact.

"You pervert!"

Before Kate could give the person another beating, she stops seeing her father Jason that she beaten up by accident with him smiling with both his hands up and his nose was bleeding badly, but he didn't care.

"Dad…?"

"Hi, sweetie still got the killer punch just like your dear daddy does."

Jason falls backwards for that was a powerful kick to the head for Kate hates for anyone sneaking up on her.

"Dad, you scared the crap out of me! How many times did I tell you not to sneak up on me like that!?"

"About 351 times you did."

Kate knew he would get that right.

"Good memory."

"Thanks, and you know I'm your father who'll always protect you."

Kate helps Jason up on his feet and wiping the blood nose off his face.

"A bit too much really. Now what do you want?"

"I came for to find you."

"I'm coming home than to Dante's, remember?"

"It's at Dante's so come with me!"

Jason grabs hold of Kate's hand and he takes her to Dante's place running, never he gets happy that much when it comes to him before until now but not like in a very happy way just in a good mood.

"But what's so good about his home that's so good?"

"It's a surprise to see!"

"Say what?"

Jason drags Kate all the way to the Devil May Cry building where Dante was sleeping on the coach with many boxes out of the room all over the place for he was tired, so the two enter in for Kate questioning Jason over and over again on why they're at Dante's place so soon? And what was he happy about that he didn't tell his daughter about yet? Which Kate will finally find out since she's see the door she couldn't open up with many things inside of it with Jason waking Dante right up from talking so loud.

"Yo, Dante!? Dante!? Hey, I know you're in here-!"

Jason falls down after Dante made him trip from his foot without him looking where he was going then gets up from the coach.

"About time you came."

"A reason why you made me trip?"

"I can hear you all the way in the room; lower your voice a bit there."

Jason got mad at Dante but like he cared.

"Shut up!"

Dante sees Kate just staring at the two men arguing.

"Hey, babe, glad you can make it."

"Hi, Dante. So what's this all about that's so important and does it had something to do with the empty room?"

Once Kate said that, both Jason and Dante look at each other for it was time to tell her what was up no longer hiding the surprise from her.

"Well, the surprise?"

Dante nudges Jason to say something to Kate already.

"Talk already, damn it."

Jason begins to speak as he shows his daughter inside the room has her things like at home and a bed all for Kate that Dante did for her and Jason agreed upon, leaving Kate speechless for her father to explain seeing that he's alright with it all.

"Kate, Dante and I were thinking and talking to each other… After seeing you happy with him since your Mother left you stopped smiling, being happy, didn't had many friends, feeling sad, all alone, and upset it all changes that you are happy being around him. Also you're that right age to move out of your house into someone I can trust and only when I have to correct Dante then I shall as your Father."

Kate was happy but at the same time confused from all of this.

"Dad, I don't know what to say…"

Jason patted her hair.

"Well, you know I care for the both of you and no other male will touch this good looking woman. Also Dante can help you train, fight better, control your angel powers if needed, and make your job easier than helping me at the bar at night."

"I enjoy helping out."

"I guess once in a while you can."

Dante tries changing the subject.

"Hey, you said because it'll make Kate happy and me happy to if she moved in."

"I said half of that but the last part is important so don't forget to do that!"

"Yeah, yeah. So you want to move, Kate? For us to work more, hang out, and of course help you out with both your powers and your Mother's past? A good chance of a life time here."

Kate turns to Jason seeing if he was okay with it.

"Ah, Dad?"

Jason walks up to Kate and hugs her.

"Look, Kate, you can live here. I don't mind and we'll still see each other. Knowing I give you a hard time too much it shows how much I love you and to be proud of something."

"Besides treating me like a kid again, annoying."

"But I am letting you have this as a true adult you've become."

Kate smiles at her father that she'll move it with Dante.

"Thanks, Dad, this does make me happy and get things done easily. And, Dante, guess we're roommates."

Dante was happy to hear the news besides he has to help Kate out with the other things little by little.

"Alright! I got myself a hottie!"

Jason was so happy to make his daughter happy that he got excited, too excited yet again.

"At… long… last… My little girl is praising her Father on a good deed he did for her!"

"Dad, stop it!"

Jason stops in time to be more mature to Kate after correcting him.

"Sorry, I'll stop that now. Being good."

"So now what since I'm moving in? Should I go back home and get my things?"

Jason moved aside to show Kate that he did that for her with all of her things in many boxes stacked up.

"No need I got it done here while you were out."

"Dad! I told you not to go in my room!"

"But not anymore it isn't."

"No need for thanks. He did the packing with both Morrison and Grandpa helping him out and I did the rest of the work."

After what Dante said, it still freaked Kate out a bit since Jason, Morrison, and Charles helped out.

"Yeah, but still…"

Jason sense something was up outside so he acting like a dumb self 'to hide it from both Dante and Kate for the time being until he found some proof' and walked himself out of the door.

"Well, you got everything you need and all you do like at home but here. So if you'll excuse me you two, I got some chores to do so, Kate, I'll come back to check on you later."

"Ah, okay I guess."

Jason gives Dante a warning just like very protective parenting does for their children all grown up and living alone with each other now.

"And Dante, remember help Kate out. More times you'll have fun on breaks and no funny business if Kate doesn't like it! Or else…"

"Dad!"

"Okay, okay, sorry. See you two later then."

As Jason left the building he gives Charles and Morrison a call to be on high alert on his cell phone. For down on the streets in between the two building next to each other in the corners, Gator comes popping out of the shadows with Derek Stewart next to him looking around the sitting for there are a lot of people today and for them to make a move with the power of shadows surrounding them; for Aeon and Lushfel gave them an order for them to create some mischief until the rest of the Nine Primarchs members arrive to join the two for they can create more shadows from the light into their own control being to attack to make Gator strong for that's Derek's abilities he learned since he got out of Demon World to create a monster like Gator as his own pet/puppet. Derek started walking in the streets like an everyday human with Gator hiding in the shadows behind him to be preparing for their next move for the two smiled at each other.

"This is going to get wild…"

Back at the Devil May Cry place, Kate gave Dante a break for she does the rest of her packing in the room and other things on her own without any problems 'still creepy that Jason packed everything for her in one day' and was glad to be moving out, with a job, what makes her happy being with Dante, in a good mood, and will get plenty of training and finding out about her mother's past. Still it was new to Kate so she wants to be sure that she's not troubling Dante.

"That was fast."

"I been doing things like shipping bottles of wine to Dad's all the time so its normal for me."

"Strong, smart, and sexy just the way I like it."

Kate's face turns red after what Dante said.

"So, Dante, about me living here…"

"As much as Jay Man pissing me off sometimes, he means well. I'll be sure to help you out in any way and your powers and we can have fun you and me."

"About the foods and payments."

"Us working we'll have a fare share on and food, we can buy little by little. Well, besides pizzas and my strawberry sundaes. Okay?"

"Okay, I guess."

Kate turns around making sure she'll do her best living a new life. Dante walks up behind her and started massaging her boobs, he loved the way they left very soft and her skin was too but to Kate she felt his cold hands touching her but it felt good.

"You need to relax more, don't mind if a little massage bothers you."

"Dante!"

Kate tries to get away, but Dante pulls her back to continue.

"You know you love it. So soft and smooth and your skin is I can't get enough of the way your hot ass feels too. Maybe your legs will do the same if I-"

"No, Dante… Don't do that, please…"

Dante smiles then stops only to spank Kate' big butt.

"Relax, only when you're ready."

Kate was relief but kind of enjoy the moment there for Dante knew she liked it.

"Give me a break."

Dante sees that Kate's all set and fully moved in with him.

"So what do we do now?"

"Watch something with me?"

"Like what? Street Fighters?"

"Live action one? Nah, between the Anime and video games old and new are good better than the movie they made which sucked."

Kate laughed.

"Tell me about it, Capcom these days. Love the video game version more. So what do you have?"

Dante sets up the TV with the DVD system all set up and a special DVD movie to show to Kate, he sits down on the coach with Kate next to him. Then he pulls Kate close to him to see better with Dante's arms wrapped around her waist.

"You warm enough?"

"I didn't say I was cold."

"Sure you didn't."

Dante puts a DVD disk into the DVD system itself with the title of the short made film called 'Chew 'em Up and Spit 'em Out', a while back on Dante's job someone gave a student movie made to him after saving the person's life from the demon hunting job with the payment he wanting to show to Kate.

"I don't want to watch porn."

"It isn't that. Just a action with a bit of cannibal parts in this that some guy made this to become a film producer at his school it's alright, short, weird, but good to watch with a good classic to go with it."

"Cannibals?"

That freaked Kate out a bit after he said that to her, but he her close to him knew it isn't al that bad to watch.

"It's alright, trust me."

Dante pushes the play bottom for the two watches the films in black and white as a joke while the music 'No Matter What – Badfinger' played in the background.

It showed with many fun high school girls all in the pool on a nice day having fun for one genitor to clean the place up but also a pervert to the girls which they wish to have fun with him. Little did they know that three other boys from high school watch the girls on how hot they were while hiding; for the male genitor was having a blast with the girls in the pool with splashing around, laughing, and all day in the sun for all the girls to gather up next to the man and started showing fangs from their mouths and eyes changing then started eating him from down below to the top from the man. For he was screaming pain as he was being eaten alive little by little for the three boys were freaking out just watching it all as the pool was all colored of red and nothing left but bones from him the girls that are really mermaids see the boys to eat them next for they ran away in a silly way. Soon fighting back with all they got from stabbing them with sharp objects, punching their sharp teeth out of their mouths, blinding them with on the of the cleaning sprays, and for two guys to grab all of the bad ugly mermaids out with a net and dragging them back in to the pool all tied up for the other to use a small plug in radio to throw into the pool and shocking the mermaids to death. For the three guys cheered with joy that they saved the day and became heroes for some people to know about, then the short movie end with the song too.

Kate was confused, so was Dante in a expression on their faces showing on 'what the hell?' and how bad it was too after seeing it only for the two to laugh together from it, they laugh long enough until it made them tired.

"Wow… That was just, leaves it out to never be questioned."

"Told you, everyone needs a good laugh."

"Dante, you keep crap like this!"

"I only show it to those I know of."

They both smile at each other.

"You're a goof."

"I know… So you like living here with me?"

"I think I'll enjoy it so much."

"So knew it."

Hours went by for the two were having a good time together inside while back outside, something strange was happening for Billy and Lully to sense right away for Charles to know about the danger way before anyone else to get a call from Jason, to Morrison, and then himself to know what was about to happen. Along with Trish, Genma, Kagero, Lady, Anoka, and Ginger to sense in other areas too for Lushfel watches the whole thing back at his base in the crystal ball for the others to do their part to cause chaos as soon as Derek and Gator start off first while Terror stays with her master along with Elian too 'still brainwash to control her Alpha-O-Lite fire powers with many objects to burn, melt, or blow up a little. For she thinks it was fun to her point of view and a good thing to relax herself with making Elian smile so much.

"Elian, stay in the room and continue training today please."

Elian looks at Terror with a normal and friendly smile on her face.

"Okay, Terror, I will for Daddy's sake, right?"

"Yes, by his orders."

Elian sees her powers burned a face cloth in seconds.

"Oops, clumsy me."

Elian begins to laugh for Terror gives Lushfel a sign that his daughter's in good hands 'while giving Aeon the evil look without him knowing' for Aeon to take care of the rest.

"Master Lushfel and Aeon Sir, Elian's training under your command as we speak under my watch."

"In that case, Master, it's show time for Derek and Gator to start the show for us. I myself will be joining him while the rest watch our enemies closely."

"Very well, Aeon, you may go with the two. The rest don't do anything unless Aeon and I give any orders. Our missions to get the other three Alpha-O-Lites and the twins of Wind as well, even if we must kill anyone standing in our way. That goes for you too, Eye, don't do anything right now but someday you will avenge poor Chimera soon."

Professor Eye understood for he was still in a very bad mood from before, he was still honor in being one like the rest for his family to one day be back 'or so he thought'.

"Of course, Aeon, if that's what Master wishes for I will obey."

"In that case, the rest of you get to your seats and watch the show of ours."

Aeon disappears in seconds along with the hawk flying to the skies and out of the building. As Lushfel gives Eye, Christy, April, and Vega, listen to their master and join with Aeon to watch the fun for him, Derek, and Gator to do and saying the oath before taking off.

"In any case, the rest of you go on. This meeting is over for now."

All four say the oath together.

"We the Lechers shall prevail in our goal! In the name of Master Lushfel himself!"

Then takes off quickly for Lushfel watches, while sending a few flying Lechers to join the three, and Terror stays close to Elian knowing she hates what's been going on so far. It soon gets dark for it was down the streets for a couple of biker gangs were hanging out on the streets for a few see one motorcycle left open on the streets for a few people went to see the trouble only to find that Derek using many shadows all over Gator to control and devouring a human whole; as soon as one person screams in terror for the two to see Derek gets Gator to kill the rest that saw the whole thing and soon go after the other people as they run or ride for their dear lives for Derek was enjoying the chaos he was making for the other four to watch from other building like watching something special on TV.

Somewhere at Patty's house, as Nina was trying to sense what was happening outside through the window while her daughter and her new fun pet Hopper were cleaning up the place together like they always do from their home to Dante's place sometimes. That's when Jenny comes to Patty's place 'after she and her family came to visit the U.S. after what tragically happen to the Mayor of their home and his family which wasn't good news' even for Jenny to come barraging inside the place to surprise Nina, Patty, and Hopper. Though the two were happy to see each other again but not for Jenny as Patty runs up to her friend smiling and hugging her already Hopper can tell something was up.

"Jenny! How nice of you and your family coming to see us again!"

Patty sees the look on Jenny's face which she wasn't happy right now.

"Jenny? What's wrong?"

Nina comes up to Jenny to know too.

"Tell us please."

"Oh, Patty… My family and I had to come here after we got everyone to safety somewhere else in Mexico and our animals safe to a different barn area. It's because the night that you guys went back home, someone that might be related to the Chupacabra creation came in to Mayor July's home/building, murder him his wife, tons of body guards he hired, and Amy too! My best friend was killed! The killer wasn't human; he was a monster or some kind! It was terrible!"

That shocked Nina and Patty for they heard about some different demon trying to cause trouble for Dante, Kate, and the others that also want Billy and Lully's powers and wish that hearing about the July family being killed wasn't true as Patty felt so sorry for Jenny.

"It's those demons that Chimera worked for, right?"

"Yes, the ones he and Eye made a mess in our home and Dante's new enemy too. Why? How do you know them?"

Hopper jumped on Patty's back to cheer her up and making a cute noise too for she was sad and mad just remembering what Chimera did to Tote.

"Those monsters took Hopper's father away that's how."

Jenny was shock to hear that terrible thing happen to Patty too seeing that Hopper wasn't just a normal pet but half demon too. Nina knew that the danger was soon growing for she sense the Lecher demons coming from the skies swiping down and snatching humans one by one killing or eating them or destroying things from the ground and back in the air again with Derek riding on Gator like a giant shadow puppet hovering all over town into total darkness. With that Nina had to call up Jason, Morrison, and Charles about this.

"Mommy? Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Jason, get you, Morrison, Charles, and everyone else in town quickly! They're striking back big time!"

Moments later back at the Devil May Cry building both Dante and Kate enjoy their pizza together that Kate made well on her own by hand for Dante to enjoy her cooking 'without olives in it'.

"Glad you like my pizza."

"It's good the way I like having it and…"

"And what?"

"You look cute making it making for me."

Kate turns red again when Dante said that to her.

"Really?"

"I'm being serious to you, babe."

As the two stare at each other for a bit, that's when Morrison comes right into his place out of the blue to tell him some bad news and it was a big emergency going on outside. Because of that Dante wasn't too happy being interrupted when the going was going to get better between him and Kate.

"Hey, Dante and Kate! We got ourselves some demons rampaging down town if you know what I mean!"

"Morrison! That better be a good reason why you stop us! Things were about to get hot for me."

"Blame me later after you save the world again."

"Wait, what do mean by demons all over the city? Are you serious?"

Morrison turns on the TV showing the two that there are weird alien-like creatures in the skies causing chaos in destroying things and every human running for their lives, also a strange figure of a shadow showing up in every place it appears out of with both Derek and Gator having some fun.

"We take it that those flying sting ray things are Lechers?"

"Between what you guys fought up against and these things, then yes."

"And those shadow makers work for that Lushfel dude in tat Nine Primers…"

Kate corrects Dante to get the name right.

"That's Nine Primarchs and it appears so, Dante."

"I knew that. So we have to stop all of them so no one else gets hurt, right?"

"But we can't stop them all just the two of us!"

Just then Charles comes in the place and heavy loaded with his weapons to aid Morrison, Jason, and everyone else to fight.

"No need to worry, all is set for our end to stop the Lechers also for me to get a sample to examine on when I capture one and for my many men of officers to get everyone to safety. You two got others to help you stop the Shadow Puppet Master on the other side of town."

The three were amazed that Charles took care of that part fast.

"That was fast."

Soon all four felt a powerful earth quake seeing that Derek is laughing hard while he controls all shadows and Gator too in crushing every building to go down. So he gets Dante's two guns Ebony and Ivory along with his Rebellion sword too, as well as Kate's Angel Sword and once again the two twin sword Agni and Rudra ready for action.

"We're back!"

Both Kate and Dante still find them annoying to have around.

"Really?"

Morrison gets Dante and Kate to move out with the keys to the car.

"Now get going and the others will be fine with us! Let's get this over with all ready. Come on, Charles!"

Charles bows to the two and catches up with Morrison.

"Please excuse us, Master Dante and Ms. Kate, also good luck."

Dante starts the car up with Kate in the front next to him to move quickly to the city to stop the next two armies working for Lushfel. To Kate she knows that later on during the fight that her father Jason will aid her and Dante later on, like he always does.

"He'll come, you know how you dear Daddy's is. Annoying but again a bad ass fighter."

"I know he is."

"Good, in that case hang on tight because it's going to get crazy out there!"

"Crap…"

Dante pushes the petal to the metal for him to drive fast all the way down town and for her to hold on tight for a hardcore drive on the streets. For he's just cheering away and Kate tries to stay put in the car as it makes it in time for them to park it somewhere and seeing how fun for both Derek was laughing very loud in making a bad disaster all over while controlling his partner/pet Gator to kill, destroy, eat, and going nuts all over for the people to fear and more from the flying Lechers too. For the two prepare to go in and fully loaded as others hides in many areas to stay away from the dangers from above and below them with Derek jumping on Gator's shoulders to congratulate him on another find job.

"Ha, ha! Nicely done, boy! It's so fun to get out once in a while doing these fun things and watching others scream in terror, killing, or crushing things, such music to my ears. It felt like it was just yesterday for me since a lonely demon like myself was a famous magic trick in demon world and always got what he wanted but stupid Sparda had to kick me out to feel like a mortal without powers of a useless demon in the human world. I made come on! That just made me sick to my bones! But that all changed if it wasn't for both Master and Aeon saving me and taking me in to work for them in return to let me make my own powers to develop by hand; I'm talking about dark magic Shadow Puppet making like in Japan those old theater shows but with my DNA in fuse with a demon animal and many powers into making one shadow beast to be born all the way back in my home world was brought to life for me. Not just as a pet and my partner but as my own secret weapon! Gator himself was his name and mine! The more shadows I can control by hand for Gator to eat and absorb, the stronger and bigger he'll be become to do anything for only for me to tame however I please for only blood and human souls can feed him and killing also crushing any obstacle can calm the beast, for years we been doing that so we can become stronger. So since Sparda's dead, I like to see his only useless half human son try to stop me. It'll be pay back and I'll grab hold of the brats holding the Alpha-O-Lite Wind powers for Master to praise me more! Or anyone to stop me if they can because I'll make sure for Gator to devour them all in one gulp!"

Derek laugh really crazy-like and his creature Gator to roar like a true wild beast that he was, but was all cut shortly with a gunshot that goes flying next to Derek and powerful fire mix with wind blast right at Gator but uses the shadows to shield him in time. Allowing the people to get away quickly and for both Dante and Kate to show themselves to fight the other two in their way as on top Christy, April, Vega, and Eye kept on watching with Christy all excited.

"Wow, April, you must have felt happy fighting with one of them once."

The way April was acting she didn't care, only the job she was in.

"Don't remind me."

Derek and Gator sees Dante and Kate coming at them for a fight as Derek gives the flying Lechers an order to go nuts all over while he handles things alone and so they all do.

"You call that big pet of yours a Shadow Puppet? Please! I have seen much better ones when you use your hands!"

"We all know what those types of demons do to begin with! It's a dark magic to make your own from heart, mind, and soul into some terrifying beast for you to control in your own free will to kill only to be tricked and used by Lushfel himself without you or anyone else know. You can be only strong with the lights on for more shadows to come and only defeating your creation will destroy your magic, in other words using him only makes you weak."

Derek suspected both Dante and Kate to come to him and Gator first.

"Me weak without Gator by my side? True, but he never let me die by your hands. About time we meet face to face, Son of Sparda and Last half breed Angel."

Dante acts sarcastic on Derek.

"Wow, I never knew I was famous from my Father's side. I feel so honor."

"A lot more too once I kill you after what he did to me. But I guess without Master, I wouldn't have such great powers today."

"Ah, just when I was beginning to like you too."

"Well sorry to cut our meeting short!"

Just as Derek and Gator were about to crush Dante with a powerful shadow like hand to come crashing down on him, Kate pushes it back with her powers in time.

"He won't be fighting you two alone when I'm around."

The two duos step back a bit to prepare to fight them together.

"In that case… Gator, let's give these two love birds a hell of a fight, shall we? Powering up! _Shadow Spree!"_

Derek uses his energy of dark magic with other shadows surrounding them to power up Gator to make him taller and strong for him to keep on fighting. With Kate getting Agni and Rudra to go all out and Dante too, but before that he goes near a carrying jukebox to put on a good song playing on the radio to make the battle good to the music.

"Ah, Dante…?"

"Hold up."

Dante was flipping through every radio station with too many commercials, talk shows, and nothing good playing until finally he hears one playing now from 'Devo – Puppet Boy' a good fitting to it too as it plays all the way to the end during the fights and all. Which Kate kind of find that funny.

"Nice choice."

"Thank you. Now let's rock, baby!"

Derek controls Gator to move side to side like a giant snake to surround Dante and Kate with many flying arms flying out to grab them all quickly, Kate blows them away with her twin swords and Dante had no problem blasting them out really fast from shooting times two and slashing them all away. So Gator goes for the long tale like to launch at them as Kate uses Agni and Rudra to burn it up only to go through with no affected to send Kate flying but sues her powers to land her safely and another to grab hold of the tale long enough for Dante to cut it off, instead that broken part goes right back inside of Gator waiting to kill them with other moves he has.

On the other side of town as the flying Lecher demons were about to attack more people in the new area, until they were all stopped by a powerful force filed pulling them away by Nina's alchemist powers that was really strong for Patty and Jenny to watch it all to be amazed from Nina Rouge's great skills she has. Leaving the rest for Morrison to borrow Jason's weapon-like guns with power in it same with Charles to blow the rest of them away, same with Ginger biting them, slicing them, and tackling tem like a real wild beast she was without any problems. Leaving Jason to go out to help out his daughter as quickly as he can from the pack of screaming people running from their lives on the streets.

Back in battle on the other side, Gator comes charging in at Dante and Kate for Dante to grab hold of Kate to jump up high.

"Dante, let go of me!"

"Hold on now! I promise I'll teach you this trick later on!"

Dante holds on Kate as he jumps from building to building or side t o side with Gator come crawling up to absorb them both he was too fast and Derek can make Gator go longer forever, Kate tries not to look down.

"You sure this move is necessary!?"

They make it all the way up on the roof in time before Gator made a form of a beast to bite them but missed, time for Derek to take things up to a higher level for his creation for Dante puts Kate down gently to continue the fight.

"It is with me around."

Dante smiles at Kate to feel confused but still that's Dante for you.

"Give it to them, Gator!"

Gator stretches his arm all the way down the empty building to go very far down for many sharp shadow-like swords to come popping out by surprise. For Dante and Kate to dodge many of them in time and feeling how strong and sharp they really are coming from Gator's body. Gator fires many that surround Dante in a big circle for Gator to sneak up from behind to devour him inside of his dark body with no way out with Derek's help. Kate tries to rush to Dante's side.

"Dante no!"

Derek uses his whip to stop Kate from moving any further with Gator having the arm shape of a sword inches next to Kate.

"Not another inch, woman, and you'll get stabbed to the head."

Gator's mouth felt weird that Dante ripped right out of the demon itself but he tries pull him back him. Only to hold his mouth wide open with his bare hands seeing how strong he was for Kate was happy to see that.

"Ah, no you don't! Eat him up, Gator!"

Gator tries closing his mouth down on Dante but he was no match against his powers glowing all over his body giving Kate a chance to stop him.

"Do it, Kate!"

"Right! Let's go, Agni and Rudra!"

Kate goes running at Gator with the two twin swords all power up.

"Let's do this, brother!"

"But of course, brother, firing away!"

Kate swings out of fire mix with are right at Gator for him to be cut in two allowing Dante to go free. But really ducked thanks to Derek's help to reform his pet back to normal again ready for with shadow powers and his whip.

"You okay?"

"As I'll ever be, almost got eaten up alive."

Dante holds Agni and Rudra up and hit them on the bottom.

"Not bad, boys, sometimes I can allow you to talk sometimes. Remember that."

"Sure thing."

"Just doing our job too."

"Ah, let's continue the fight already, boys."

Dante gives the twin swords back to Kate to get back to battle, with Derek being so calm not losing to them with Gator around.

"You two can keep on trying, but you can't stop either of us. Hopeless, we got the power to win."

Dante smiles at Derek and Gator for Kate can sense something around the area they're in.

"Who said we're stopping you alone?"

"Come again?"

The two turn around too late to sense the others coming before them. For Trish, Lady, Genma 'in his true form already', Billy, Lully, Kagero, and Anoka who was annoying Kagero for liking him too much and he didn't feel the same for her clinging him so much to aid Dante and Kate out.

"Kagero!"

"Ah! Anoka!"

Kagero tries pushes Anoka off of him, though she stops afterwards feeling left out with no attention returning back from him.

"What's wrong, my Kagero?"

"Now it's not the time to be lovely dovey! Go help the others down town, we got things from here!"

"Okay then!"

Anoka flies off to join with Morrison and the others to help out the people get out safely as she and Jason high five each other as they pass by each other.

"Good luck, Mr. Jones!"

"Thanks, same to you too!"

Anoka makes it there in time and so does Jason to join the fight with the others and Kate too after shooting other Lechers in his way.

"Guess who, Kate? It's me!"

Kate ignores him with everyone else introducing themselves for the other four members of the Nine Primarchs to see them all from Trish, Lady, Genma, Billy, Lully, and Kagero.

"Sorry, Dante, we couldn't let you do this all alone."

"But we can't let you die unless you pay me and making Kate happy."

"Or letting this world become ruined by rotten demons with no heart."

"So don't die without me, Dante! Anyone who can correct me and keep Kate to yourself is you only I allow that no matter how hot she is to me sometimes!"

"Lully and I are ready to aid you two!"

"Count on it!"

Jason loads up his guns mix with alchemy powers.

"What they said!"

Derek wasn't scared of an army stopping him or Gator he would kill them all.

"So? More friends to help you out, big deal. Gator, let's get them all."

Gator stretches all many arms out of his body like an octopus with many more arms to strike them all down at once by Derek's powers. With Lully creating a power wind shield allowing Trish to use her lighting powers inside Sparda's Sword to make a powerful slash, Genma's fire blast, and Jason's flash bomb to turn off all the lights near Gator to give him and Derek shadow powers; soon Lady blasts away, Kagero slices in half, and Billy to do the same and blow it all for good. As back on the other side Anoka arrives to help both Charles and Morrison stop the remaining flying Lechers in time with her powers since she's a ghost for Nina, Hopper, Patty, and Jenny were happy to see that part was over and Anoka alerting everyone to get to safety in time and the police to block the paths.

"Right on time!"

Anoka smiles, as Nina rest and Patty smiling to Jenny knowing that all will be alright so far.

"Good thing Dante is on our side."

"I know, right?"

Charles and Morrison stayed with each other to also catch a breath since they did their part in stopping the Lechers and Ginger does too.

"I say, that was quite a pickle we went through. But we pull it off well."

"Not yet. Jason and the others need to clean the rest of the mess up on the other side."

"I haven't forgotten about it."

Derek still acts like is insane happy self knowing he and Gator will win.

"What was that all about? Whatever, let's finish this, Gator-!"

Derek tries powering up Gator again with more shadows surround them but it didn't work this time. For many lights being on where the two places to make more so since Dante and the others destroy them all, it made stopping Gator's many shadows popping out won't recover back into him this time no matter how many times they try as Gator doesn't like the looks of it.

"What's going on? Gator, power up already. I can only do little, now obey me. Why isn't it working!?"

Gator made an odd noise meaning he wasn't too happy about this happening as Kate explains to them.

"Without the lights in corners doesn't have a shadow to be made. In other words, you're both screwed."

Dante shows up behind Kate with his sword out.

"About time we finish this."

Now Derek and Gator started to panic for they both try to make a run for it.

"Gator, get us out of here now!"

Gator tries running away with Derek only for Dante to stop them by putting his foot on Gator's tale meaning he was too weak to break away, Derek tries whipping him but Kate burns it all up thanks to the twin swords allowing Dante to slash Gator in half and shooting Derek through the chest with his two guns many times for the two fall on the floor all beaten up, he tries calling for help from Aeon,, Lushfel, or anyone else and Gator crying in pain.

"Master! Aeon! Anyone, help us!"

Aeon hides in the shadows giving an evil smile on his face as well as Lushfel watching the whole thing to give the two a thumbs down meaning he has fail him and he has no use from the two anymore. As Christy gives them the message by ESP.

"So sorry, boys, but its over. Nice working with you."

"What!?"

Kate runs up to make her Angel Sword from a pin into a real blade to finish the two demons off for good as she powers it up.

"Time we wrap this up. _Oh, by the God's oath, hear thy cry! Lend me your spirits of the fallen to bring down thee wicked before my hand of my blade of the five elements of life itself! Genbu of Earth, Byakko of Wind, Seriyu of Water, Suzaku of Fire, and Life of Spirit plus Heart! For the selfish deeds you committed, I hear by sentence you by death for once you came! Amen!"_

"Jackpot!"

Kate's Angel Sword whips out a beam-like wave firing on both Derek and Gator which cuts the demon in half and they fade away into the light shooting into the skies and letting out their last cries as the two were being destroyed for good. With Gator roaring like a lion in pain and with Derek letting out his last breath too.

"No! How can you treat us like garbage after all we did for you!?"

After that the two duos disappear for good for that makes three Nine Primarchs out for the count so far. Sadly Derek and Gator were the weakest in the group for Christy smiling as if she cared for the two of them to begin with or anyone else same with April, Vega, and Eye too (Eye only cared for Chimera the most).

"And they are out of here! How sad."

"Derek was only good for tricks nothing more."

"Looks like we have a lot to deal with these guys, including Dante there."

"Such a shame and waste of time for them until the end."

Kate lands safely on ground since she can control that so far for her, Dante, Jason and everyone else to be happy in stopping the nightmare so far in saving lives today.

"Yes! That makes three down!"

"I like to see that Lushfel demon try another move on us the next time."

"Great, and it'll be a while for me to find me sister the next time I come across these shitheads."

Trish pats Kagero hard on the back to tell him to relax once in a while.

"You need to lighten up, Kagero, whatever you can do."

"Whatever, Trish, whatever."

Jason knew that something was right, the last few Lechers started to retreat in the skies quickly. He knows that are more like Derek, Gator, and Chimera for some are in town watching everything right now another one was here now we they all are at. For Kate sees her father looking horrified but hard to tell what was on his mind that's making him as scared and serious as much.

"Dad? Dad, are you okay? What's wrong? We got them and the others took care of those Lecher demons too."

"No…"

"No?"

"There's another one. Where we are standing at, he's back… He's here."

"What…?"

Soon she and Dante sense on what Jason was talking about of a Hawk flying by and watch them in a weird way.

"Hey, Kate."

"Yeah I know, Dad just told me as if he knows already or the person, so weird."

"We got other problems to worry about that later on so stay with me."

"Okay."

Anoka, Ginger, Hopper, and Nina sense the danger about to happen to worry Patty, Jenny, Charles, and Morrison about.

"This looks bad, they're coming… Oh, Kagero."

Just as everyone else thought the fight was over for now, another was near for it was Aeon turns for Lushfel, Terror, and the other four to watch and Elian too 'without knowing that Kagero was there' for Dante to warn them to watch their backs.

"You guys don't move! Here comes another!"

Aeon comes out of the blue ready to fight.

"Dante, what are you talking about? I don't see anyone…"

Soon Trish, Genma, Kagero, Billy, and Lully see Aeon behind them for Kagero to remember that his the second powerful demon who works for Lushfel to fear and hate him.

"It's Aeon…!"

Aeon fires a powerful blast at them to dodge or get away from.

"Lady, look out!"

Genma grabs hold of Lady in time, same with Trish grabbing hold of both Billy and Lully, Jason ducking out of the way in time and loads up again, and Dante grabs Kate in time. For the attack left a huge hole on the street grounds showing how powerful and deadly he is for everyone to fear him.

"Brother, are you alright!?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! We all are!"

"But who is he?"

Aeon was being himself to show himself while introducing what and who he was to his enemies to Kate had to protect Billy and Lully from this demon.

"That's the man I saw earlier today!"

"Really?"

"Well, yes!"

"Genma!"

"Sorry, I just had to protect you."

Genma lets Lady go gently and wasn't about to be beaten by a demon.

"Greetings, humans, demons, and legends alike. Glad that we and I have finally come face to face with you at last, after defeating three of us the Nine Primarchs was amazing but I'm here to get the two lovely children to live with me. I'm good with the ladies and kids to go easy even those with the Alpha-O-Lites like them. So if you can just hand them over nicely, that would be wonderful or in your point of view have to do things the hard way."

Dante, Kate, and everyone else can sense Aeon the way he was acting that was very deadly to be messing with for Kagero started telling on what he knows about Aeon, all about him.

"Aeon!"

"Well, it's good to see you too, Kagero. Your little sister's in good hands with Master Lushfel and I."

"Shut up! _Dark Moon Lunar!"_

Kagero fires his attack at Aeon, but he pushes it away with just one hand without moving a muscle for it goes all the way in the clouds leaving the rest to be shocked and worry a whole lot more.

"Sorry, still too weak to touch me."

"Kagero, who is this Aeon demon!?"

He answers to Genma now and everyone else too.

"Aeon is known to be Lushfel right hand man in the Nine Primarchs of the Lecher demon group, he's also known as the Demon of Chaos they call him. He may appear to be a normal human but trust me messing with this guy is bad news… He can create deadly lighting attacks from his hands to his body; good in using his sword, can fight well by hand, and in his true form happens to be ten times deadly. Messing with Aeon, you'll be dead in seconds believe me."

Kate believes him after what she sense today on the streets and how he and how Jason's really scared seeing Aeon for the others to believe in Kagero and Dante too.

"He's right."

"What he said about me is all true… I do get out in this world once in a while after I left Demon World for what? Power to take over everything and change in our way."

Lady gets her rocket launcher ready and charges at Aeon in anger with Genma behind her.

"Lady, wait!"

"Die, you demon, die!"

Lady fires a big one for Aeon to use his powers to but a big electric shocking on the missile to blow up in seconds, freaking Lady out she fires many rounds with her gun for the demon to shield himself from the bullets bouncing right off of him moving up from behind her to restrain Lady and kicks her hard to the ground and out cold right in the head.

"Too slow."

Genma got made to get back at Aeon from hurting Lady to give the demon a deadly fire punch.

"You bastard!"

Somehow Aeon had no trouble grabbing hold of Genma's burning fist 'that the fire didn't burn his skin' bends it badly for Genma to scream in pain and throws him on the ground from the back really hard and a deadly kick to the stomach stops the Fiery Lion demon hard. Trish tries shocking Aeon down but he does it in time to stop her attack and shock her right back hard to the building walls and unable to fight back or move at all.

"Oh, please… I fought I would have a good challenge from my foes but I guess not, too weak to lay one finger on me."

Aeon acts so calm cleaning his glasses and humming leaving Kate, Dante, Lully, and Billy really scared now after what he has done to Lady, Genma, and Trish so far.

"Oh, my God…"

Lully tries to stay strong with Billy standing by his sister side knowing he and her are really scared right now. Jason points his gun at Aeon about to fire at him but couldn't since he was so scare to do anything for the demon to see him.

"Oh, is that you, Jason? I'm happy to see you too, old comrade."

Aeon moves so quickly without anyone knowing and couldn't sense his whereabouts for Jason knew where he'll strike next and fires, only for Aeon to break his gun after blocking the hole for the bullet to destroy itself from the inside out to make his hand bleed badly.

"Aeon…"

"Aw, I'm sorry did that hurt? Allow me to make it go away for you."

Aeon was about to stab Jason while holding him n the air by the throat until Kate fires another blast with her sword to be bounce right off the demon but enough to save her father's life in time.

"Dad! Run away!"

That surprise Aeon that he didn't know that Jason and Kate were related which made sense since Ellia found true love in human world and had a half breed child.

"No, Kate! Get out of here!"

"Well, you Jason a daddy to an half human and angel warrior? No wonder she remind me of her quite a beauty too."

Aeon was about to walk up to Kate, only for Jason to stop him with his bad hand.

"Stop it, Aeon, leave her out of this! Stop it now!"

Aeon ends up kicking him and was about to stab him until Kagero jumps in flight to move Jason somewhere safe and blocks Aeon's sword in time and goes back to him in a sword to sword battle with power from within them.

"Oh, you still breathing, Lecher boy?"

"Aeon! I'm enough like my Father or his puppets! I'll save Elian from your tomb and destroy all of you for good with my bare hands in the name of my Mother!"

"Oh, really?"

Dante jumps in twirling in the air and shooting at Aeon while having fun doing it like a child in a amusement park ride, again didn't hurt the demon but the pressure within Dante pushed Aeon a bit. After that Dante does a back flip to aid Kagero in the fight.

"Kate! Do as your father says! Protect the siblings while Batty and I stop White Albino Boy here!"

Kate had no choice but to do what Dante says knowing that this enemy was too powerful to be dealing with.

"Lully, create a shield now. And Billy, stay close to me and defend yourself from Aeon just in case."

"Okay, you got it."

"I'll do t hat right away, Kate, I hope those two will be alright."

Lully makes a wind barrier strong enough to protect her, Billy, and Kate as the two guard themselves in case anything bad happens next. With Aeon gets his sword to stop both Kagero 'with his dagger' and Dante 'with his Rebellion'.

"Hey, Batty, let's stop this psycho path together."

Kagero didn't care for back up so he agrees.

"Fine, for once you have a point."

Aeon smiles knowing the two fighters don't stand a chance against his powers.

"Oh, please. It's like fighting against weak flies like you are, Kagero. And you, Dante the Son of the Legendary Sparda, not bad with your skills. Still not a match to damage me."

Dante smiles knowing he's not afraid of Aeon.

"Too bad we got you corner to slice and dice you."

"I like to see you two try me."

Kagero flies really fast paste to confuse Aeon and strike him with many hits with Dante doing the same but with more power within him and the sword like an energy wave, until Aeon moves away quickly from the two of them as they stop in time before they were close into stabbing each other.

"Jesus, Dante! Watch where you're moving with that thing!"

"Never mind that! Where did he go?"

"Oh, boys."

Kagero and Dante look up seeing Aeon for the two strikes at him together again, but instead grab hold of their weapons with two hands and throw them down the ground along with kicking at them hard. With a powerful shocking touch on Kagero unable to move his body which made him paralyzed for the time was being and Aeon using his sword to stab Dante deeply in the shoulder while pinning him down with his foot.

"Damn you…"

Kagero was down for the count but Dante wouldn't give up. Leaving Aeon to step on his injury should hard.

"Well, aren't you pushie. I told you two, you both are nothing more that fighting against annoying flies."

"Dante!"

Aeon started walking up to Kate, Billy, and Lully with Kagero and Jason seeing the horror and couldn't do anything but watch for Dante tries getting back up on his feet.

"Now where were we?"

"Get out there now!"

Aeon shoots electricity out of his hands shocking Dante's entire body for he won't be beaten by him.

"It's their turn now, you're down so rest."

Billy got mad that he had to do something so goes after Aeon by himself with wind power to use for he runs out of the barrier.

"I can't take this anymore!"

"Brother, wait!"

"Billy!"

Billy shoots out powerful wind gust like shooting pieces of sharp glass from the skies, for Aeon to dodge every hit without feeling any pain or bleeding anywhere on his body with Billy fighting hard without giving up.

"I can't stand it anymore! Leave us alone!"

"Looks like you came to me like a good little boy should, now stay put for me, pretty please?"

Aeon uses his sword to send the wind attack back at Billy, but absorbs it all in him in time. Only to see Aeon gone again but comes up in front so fast to punch him in the gut to weaken him and unable to move.

"Brother!"

"There we go. Now stay put and let you Uncle Aeon get your sister, be good and I'll give you some candy when we get back."

"No! Brother!"

"Lully, the barrier! Keep your shield up!"

"But Brother and everyone else…"

Aeon walks up to the two girls next with Billy trying to warn both Kate and Lully to get out while he still has the strength to speak out.

"Run… away… Hurry…"

Kate fires many rounds at Aeon with no effect on him; soon he destroys the barrier wind with one hand. Like crushing an orange with one powerful squeeze was too easy for him.

"Now then…"

"No!"

Kate tries launching herself at Aeon with her swords Agni and Rudra to strike or burn him up; instead Aeon took them both out of her hands in time with his sword to be weak and out cold.

"Weak weapons and you two boys call yourselves the guards of the palace once. How sad…"

"People forgive us…"

"We tried…"

Kate then goes hand to hand combat at Aeon only to prove she's no match against him with many hits and blows he was giving to her hard, only to use her Angel Sword again but before she could say the oath to active it Aeon saw that one coming and breaks it with his bare hands destroying the weapon for good with only the red orb-like gem to remain from it.

"You weapon's gone, Kate!"

"Oh, no."

"Ah, nice try but no good. I take it that your dear Father gave it to you all the way from your long lost Mother since she's dead. Still he won't tell you about your Mother n what she was, her past, her powers, and her stories for the last Angel warrior to be here before she was murder."

"What…?"

Aeon punches Kate hard to the floor and far enough for him to get Lully and Billy back to Lushfel alive.

"Forgive me, my dear, but business comes first before pleasure."

"Lully, run away!"

Lully tries running away only for her arm to be pulled by Aeon with no way out for her.

"No! Let go of me!"

"It's time for you and your brother to say good-bye to everyone, your destiny awaits you with one other girl and three more to find. So no use running away from me."

Dante fires one at Aeon as a warning seeing him still strong even if he's in pain for Billy, Kagero, and Jason to watch it all, he turns around to him and Kate comes up trying to restrain Aeon from behind. Somehow he flips her over and pins her on the ground without fighting back.

"Kate!"

Lully covers her eyes in fear.

"Please make it stop."

Kate tries breaking free with Aeon on top of her and enjoying it.

"Get off!"

"Why? I was beginning to like this."

"Leave her alone!"

Aeon ignores Dante.

"Don't you ever stay dead, half breed?"

Aeon started rubbing his fingers all over Kate's soft skin while licking his lips and groping her breast, for Kagero tries to say something to Aeon but couldn't move. Leaving both Dante and Jason to be angry about seeing Kate in pain and crying begging for the evil demon to stop.

"You bastard… Leave her alone!"

"Like how you left the others to die during the war and your friend? You wish for only your daughter to live and others here to die again, Jason? When will you ever learn?"

"Stop… No more…"

Aeon puts his hands on Kate's face gently.

"I think I might be falling for you, so much like your Mother. In fact…"

Jason tries stopping Aeon for he was about to say something about Ellia but he would say it to Kate anyways.

"No! Aeon! Don't tell her!"

"I think she needs to know the truth, she's an adult now after all so stay quiet. Kate, the truth is that your daddy doesn't want to tell you all about Ellia was because she Lushfel was once a Shadow demon fighting with the Angels for he too fell for a human woman who ended up murdering her and kidnapping his own daughter for the power and leaving Kagero to suffer making them a half breed; he wanted power of his own and there the Lecher demons were born and wanted to kill every last being left allowing Ellia to escape and give birth to you but she had to leave to get killed without you or Jason to get involved in. She was afraid to live with humans for she had the power to help and cured making her an outcast for people to hate from her to you, over the years of suffering for Jason to hide you like a freak show in the shadows. I could tell you more but telling you that much is the best I can do for you and he wanted to hide you in solitude. The same he did for becoming a monster at Vietnam to hide from the past all over again."

That shocked Kate for now she knows everything from Aeon, and she looks at Jason and he begins to cry as well hating himself for not telling him sooner that it didn't have to come to this and to Kate she now knows it all true and painful to know about. Along with Kagero, Billy, Lully, and Dante after hearing all of it. Before Aeon could do anything bad to Kate, Lully gets on the floor and started to beg to Aeon to stop for she and Billy surrender to him.

"Stop it! No more! Please no more… You win; Brother and I will go with you quietly. Just don't kill any more people. Just let me heal them before we leave, please. Please in return of us for you to have!"

Aeon knew that he would get the two siblings in time and winning quickly.

"Very good. Go do your job and get your brother to come to me; we'll be set to go. I'll be watching."

"Yes, sir."

As Lully goes up to Billy to recover him first and the others one by one, Aeon lifts Kate's head up to look on how lovely she looks compare to Ellia was back then. Might have had sick feelings for her as he does for Jason's daughter.

"No… Billy… Lully…Don't go again."

Dante falls down trying to get himself back up and save his girl in the hands of Aeon.

"Aeon let her go now…!"

"Why should I after I was enjoying myself with her. Kate is so much like Ellia, such a beauty to look at and the smell so sweet."

Aeon kisses Kate on the lips that she didn't like no matter how hard she tries pushing him away. For Jason couldn't stand watching the horror in pain and seeing Late scared right now with Kagero hate seeing it too, as well as Billy, Lully, and Dante got really mad on what he saw. He can sense Kate being scare right now, crying, begging for Aeon to let her go in his thoughts soon he gets up on foot once again while withstanding the pain n his shoulder to put his sword back at his side from the back, grabs hold of both his guns, Agni and Rudra, his body started charging up, and turns into something into his Devil Trigger form. During that in between Anoka, leads Nina, Patty, Ginger, Hopper, Jenny, Charles, and Morrison to where the others are quickly.

Aeon soon stop seeing what was going on with Dante along with the rest still wide awake for the two twin swords recover to aid Dante on the next move for Aeon to fight for real this time. Dante's body was different now: With his face black, with yellow glowing eyes, with a shiver-like arrow shape head, with his skin being like armor with the color of red, black, white, and silver all over, black wings on his back, and his voice sounds like a big echo in one room. All this Dante wants to get pay back at Aeon for good but he has hostages to use.

"I see… This must be your Devil Trigger form and using it on? You think you can win this time?"

Kate sees it not being scared knowing its Dante same with Kagero, Jason, Billy, and Lully too. Along with Eye, Christy, April, and Vega watching the whole thing.

"It's Dante, no doubt about it."

"Thank God."

"No way… That's him?"

"Dante…"

Aeon gets ready to grab whole of Billy and Lully to shield himself from Dante.

"Go ahead and try to hit me."

Lully felt weird for another new power of the Wind of Alpha-O-Lite triggers from within and feeling both angry and scared to push Aeon away from her and Billy 'he was amazed on what he saw next to him', like a powerful wind cutting into his flesh hard which slow him down. It was Dante's turn while Lully gets Kate and Billy to safety for where the two men were standing at.

"Go, Dante, stop that man!"

Dante lets out a big scream while charging at Aeon thinking he was going to dodge or block his next move, this time power from his Devil Trigger and Agni and Rudra to lash a wind mix with fire to blast Aeon really hard. Injuring Aeon for real this time so he goes for the sword but Dante came in so fast to hit him many times and he does the same to get away; so he tries shocking Dante again on his injured side but it heal quickly because of the Devil Trigger to break his arm, block his every move from punches and kicks to blast Aeon with two of his guns many times and the rest by slicing from the two twin swords in mid-air non-stop; for Kate was upset on what just happen to hear and what Aeon told her that Jason kept from his own daughter about Ellia that was not looking away from the fight knowing that Kate's not alone and more and there are those that care about her than ever even Dante himself by fighting back for Kate to stop Aeon on which he is. Dante soon grabs hold of his neck and throws it back on the ground and couldn't fight back anymore this time his foot stomps on the demon's chest many times with his gun pointed at Aeon in the face. While this was happening Billy stays by Kate's side after being recovered with Lully healing Jason, Kagero, and everyone else in time.

"You stop me…!? How can this be…? Impossible…!"

Dante stomps on Aeon's chest harder.

"Give it up, albino freak, you're done."

A hawk caws out to stop Dante about to shoot Aeon, only for the other four members of the Nine Primarchs to appear to get him out and by Lushfel's orders.

"I have seen enough. Everyone, return to base with Aeon on the double."

In just by the quickly order the four do as their master says to do. Vega uses his sword to break Dante away from Aeon in time and still after all the fighting he makes a recovery little by little and looks like half of himself again with him, Christy, April, and Eye by his side. But the way that Dante's reacting to Vega which reminds him or Vergil besides the looks is also the way he dresses and uses his sword skills so well.

"Brother…?"

"Enough, Master has order us to retreat back for now."

"I see then we shall until next we see them again it was fun today."

April was confused knowing they can't leave Billy and Lully for they needed them for the Alpha-O-Lite.

"But, Aeon! The Winds of the-!"

"Forget that, looks like they're in good hands we will come back for them later as long as they're not dead or anything else and Master knows that."

"Of course, sir, my mistake."

"Hey, wait!"

The hawk lands on Aeon for him and the other four make a retreat back by teleporting but before that Aeon introducing the four other members.

"Well, Dante, Kate, and everyone else still awake it's been nice getting to know one another but we will be back for more. Remember my face and the rest of them here. You two already know both April Star and Professor Eye the Madman, along with two new ones Vega, the Blue Hunter and Christy, the Two Horned Giant and looks from her can be tricky to see her true demon form for another time so remember their names well."

"I will avenge Chimera so look out!"

"I will stop you next time."

"Don't you think by stopping my old creation plans isn't over yet or for Genma."

Christy acts like a kid but really evil and all under that smile.

"Nice knowing you in person, devil hunter and angel girl. Bye!"

Aeon waves knowing that this is only the beginning for Dante and the others for Terror teleports all five back at Lushfel's place. For they were goes and Dante goes back to normal for Kate to stand by him and for Billy and Lully to hug each other lucky to be alive still.

"Brother!"

"Lully! Glad to see you're okay. Nice attack there."

"I did that? I never knew how strong I was."

The two smiled at each other, for Kate helps Dante out though he was more worried about her than himself for he places his head on her shoulder showing that he cared.

"Kate, glad to see you're doing fine."

"Same here. So that form you took on was…"

"Devil Trigger, yes. Only use that for emergencies, that damn freak kissed you. Big mistake."

"I see. Well, we're alive from them for now."

Dante can tell that Kate wasn't really happy just yet.

"What's wrong?"

Though he can probably tell just how Kate's staring at Jason right now after hearing from Aeon telling her the truth. For he and Kagero are alright along with Lady, Trish, and Genma as Billy and Lully told them what happen and Kagero does the same for Anoka, Patty, Nina, Jenny, Ginger, Hopper, Charles, and Morrison while Lully and Nina heal the others better and the way Jason was acting and Kate being quiet the two of his friends know that he saw someone who spill the beans already about Ellia, but not the way she didn't want to hear it.

Hours went by late at night seeing the cops have blocked one area and other people were alright for Charles got his evidence on one dead Lecher to study on with Billy and Lully safe and sound too, also for Jenny and her family to stay put for the time being. With everyone making a good recovery after today's battle to be alive from, Jason tries to talk to Kate the best way he can to explain and no one not even Dante doesn't like where this was going next; while Morrison and Charles stayed out of it and with Kagero scared after fighting with Aeon knowing he has to become stronger to stop him, his father, avenge his mother, and save Elian in time.

"Kate! Oh, thank God you're alright. I'm so sorry I didn't stop Aeon sooner."

Kate didn't look to happy once Jason came up to her, she punches him in the face really hard for some to be surprise from while others saw that one coming.

"Kate, you just punch me… That was mean."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Tell you on what?"

"About my Mother. She left us to get killed by Kagero's father becoming a deadlier demon killing his human lover, take his daughter and making Kagero's life misery for once Lushfel being from a Shadow demon to Lechers from a war my own Mother as a true Angel and once last one fought for! Is this what you were keeping from me for so many years!?"

"But I was protecting you when you were little…"

"Look what that did! No wonder why everyone hated me over the years as an outcast, being in the house all the time, didn't have many friends, and because of that I was suffering! Until Dante came along and change me, all you care about is protecting me too much to keep my abilities intact and my weapon is gone. What type of father are you!? I can also tell that Morrison and Charles were aware to begin with!"

Everyone stood silence. Ginger, Patty, and Nina felt sorry for both Kate and Jason because of all this.

"Sorry, Kate, we try to force Jason to tell you, but he wouldn't do it."

Charles bows to Kate for his apologies too.

"I myself am sorry for you too and that Mr. Jones didn't say anything to you on which he should have."

Jason tries explaining clearly for Kate to understand for there were times he wanted too but was afraid to do it over the years and he was wrong To blame himself for all the wrongs he did.

"You're right, Kate. I should had save Ellia but it was too late even back at the war I did many things wrong because of Aeon making my suffer more, I thought at first keeping you out of society would help you and your powers; looking back now seeing you being picked on, bullied, feeling alone, crying every night, and wish to be like everyone as a half human but with angel powers and all with a normal life as well as have a man to really fall for you. Now I know, you were right and I was wrong never to shadow you from the world again. Aeon said the truth about me I was afraid to say anything but not anymore, the only one hiding from the truth was really me, for I'll never do that to you again. Only never to see you cry to make me cry, scared, or alone again I don't care if you wish to be mad at me from all of this for I'll accept that from you and only you. Another reason to move in with Dante, I set you free and keep you safe from danger but on your own knowing what to do. So again, Kate, I am so sorry."

Jason tries hugging Kate, but within seconds forces him to stay away from him.

"Don't touch me!"

Jason backs away slowly but tries talking to Kate more.

"But, Kate why?"

"I don't care what you said; it doesn't change how I feel over the years to finally tell you how I hated it. So stay away from me, Dad, just do it!"

Kate runs off on the street crying for no matter Jason begs for Kate to return to him, she ignores him though she's mad she was really upset doing all of this on her own father.

"Kate! Kate, don't do this to me! Kate!"

Dante comes up to Jason, punching him twice where Kate hit him in anger and shoves him to the wall for he wasn't too happy for what he has done to Kate when she was growing up. But Lady, Trish, Morrison, and Charles hold Dante to calm him down.

"Dante, wait!"

"We're mad at Jason too but this isn't the way."

"Let go of me, Dante!"

Dante calms down bit then talks to Jason still angry at him.

"You listen to me; old man, you and I are done here. I'm not mad of the whole secret thing, more like mad making my girl cry like that today and over the years so we got to have a long talk about her Mother's past and yours later on. She's a human and your daughter, not a bird trap in a freakin' cage, understand? So she diverse a good life so I'll watch her while you go back home and think about what you done today, we'll continue this later."

Dante walks back to his home leaving Jason along and for the other to let go only for Jason to feel a shame to himself but knows that Dante has got Kate's back for the time being, for Patty makes a point of view with Nina hugging him to cheer him up.

"So sorry, Jason, I really am."

"Nina…"

Jason wraps his arms around Nina.

"Look, Mr. Jones, Kate still loves you. Knowing her doesn't show it much but she cares a lot, just give her time and you two can finally make up. Still, let this be a lesson for you."

Hopper nodded meaning Patty's right and Ginger roared a bit for she agrees too, making Jason smile a can tell that Patty's right.

"Thanks, Patty. Say, can I hang with you and your Mother until then please?"

Nina allows it with Patty and Jenny smiled knowing that all will be okay later on and so does Morrison and Charles along with Billy, Lully, Trish, Lady, Genma, Kagero, and Anoka.

"What a scary day this has been today."

"Only the beginning though, Lully, only the beginning."

"Looks like we got to watch our backs the next time we see them or the Lechers, huh, Lady?"

Lady grabs hold of her weapons off the ground.

"Yes, but we won't drop our guard the second time that's for sure."

Trish smiles after hearing that from the two.

"You said it, payback time will feel good."

Kagero agrees to and with Anoka clinging on him and caring for him, his only mind besides saving Elian and stopping both Aeon and Lushfel 'his father' but right now is feeling sorry for Kate knowing that she's safe he felt bad for he from her bad childhood since Ellia's no longer alive. Also that Dante and her were meant for each other also will be there by their side no matter what happens.

"Dante, you let anything like that happen to Kate again, I will kill you and only by my hands. So watch out."

Back at Lushfel mansion Aeon makes a good recovery and reporting to his master on what happen and to keep posted for their next move next time for he and the other four continue on their work, Lushfel knows he's dealing with more than Kagero and Dante hearing a lot about him and Kate's mother from the war long ago for Terror to hear it all along with Elian after he training of fire today she learned.

"Master, if what Aeon said was true then we have to watch out for them. But we still need to get our hands on Billy and Lully since they failed to retrieve them."

"It's all good, Terror, as long as we can still sense them breathing and Christy to watch them over we have nothing to worry about. We still have the other three to be searching for, that's our next move."

Terror understood Lushfel very clearly.

"I see… Understood, Master."

Lushfel sees Elian having fun which Terror goes back in watching her in returning to her room, acting like she's happy and not worried about the danger around her.

"Daddy, will I see Big Brother later on?"

"In due time you shall and other special people like you too."

"Really? I get new friends like me with good powers. I can't wait!"

"It'll take time. Kagero has always been a typical being to deal with."

Elian laughs only to remember from back then with her and Kagero having fun together.

"True, Big Brother was always the push over type with a good heart. That's why I love him."

Lushfel isn't too worry as long as he has one Alpha-O-Lite being with him, two to watch over, and three more to look for and for Terror to do her part for her master in serving Elian with her life and still doesn't like Aeon at all working with him. For the sun rising for a new day to come for Kate to be crying all night on the coach back at the Devil May Cry building for Dante couldn't sleep after what he and Kate went through 'also how Vega looks and acted like Vergil in the Nine Primarchs group', the only thing on his mind right now is cheering Kate as he sits next to her cheering her up.

"Kate, don't worry about this mess. I'll talk to him; I don't want to see you cry anymore."

"But, Dante…"

Dante hugs Kate to make her feel better, whispering in her ear, touching her hair, and not letting go.

"Shh… Devils never cry, remember that. Old Man loves you very much but some time apart from him is better for now. We won't stop until we look hard knowing all about your mother's past and controlling your powers, you can count on me."

Kate hugs Dante back knowing that Jason is sorry for she will talk to him when she feels better.

"Thank you, Dante, for everything."

"We're a team after all. This is your new home now, you're free and a full grown woman and not alone, not anymore when I'm around."

The two slept after that for Kate to sleep normally in Dante's arms. For she does forgive Jason for some things until they talk to each other again, its best for them to stay apart for the time being for Dante will get some answers from him about Ellia's past, his past, and finding the truth about Kate's mother who was a hero of the Angel warrior who saved her husband and her daughter's life from the hands of Lushfel and the Lecher demons. Still questions remains on why Lushfel turn against his own Shadow demon kind to begin with, why murder Kagero's mother his own lover, why is he doing all this to get living beings with legendary powers, and what are the other few of the member of the Nine Primarchs for Dante and the others to beware of? With that, Kate needed a new weapon with one gem left from her old one, and the strange voices she doesn't know who's calling for her for a reason. Even with Aeon working for Lushfel – is that all true on the King of Lechers to believe that from his right hand demon and the others, or the way he's acting is hiding something for he knows more for what's to come to get it done with little by little. For some things will be reveal at a time and more demons for Dante to stop him the next time.

*Mission Complete!

*Important note, please read...

^_^ Hey, you guys, hope you're liking my story so far. I bet you're wondering to yourselves how long will it be for the love story and so on of Devil May Cry, want to know? 32 chapters... Well, 9 done so far and how much more still going. Look I have many good reasons why I am doing this:

Capcom failed to make the good story and Dante from the video games after 4 of them plus crossovers 'which they were better'

*Thought of having one with Dante really falling for a girl for his type

* Having a good action, fighting, and love series of season 2 made up Anime version as while you're reading it can image it your minds and hear the voice actors playing their characters or some you think of yourselves when reading it

*Trying to cheer them up for the fans reading it on here

*Also to leave good comments on my story here for the first time that everyone loves so much from me, and they say 'nobody's perfect' so it's still good how it's done so well so this is one of them from me and script ones

*Also please leave nice reviews about my story too, ignore some parts don't ask why either (it's crazy these days)

*And it maybe long story but at least I'm making a good one with good sense to it

*Others do amazing other good jobs in their life time that are talent, having years of practice, and some that are mentally challenge do other things not perfect because it's who you are and what you love that counts to make something special to read also for the ladies of Dante who's hot. (lol)

So there you all have it. Also whatever other fan made up story long, short, or script added better, and something different from mine love with you read, image, and love. Well, more coming at your way for this message of mine to all the other writers or ones to do whatever the hell they like for fun have been brought to you by... 'CAPCOM itself' - in other words what the hell has happen to you guys? Later!


	10. Inside the Doll House

Devil May Cry: the Animated Series 2: Light and Darkness

By Tayla Drago

What are dolls? Back in the old days people made tons of them for children to love and play with while growing up with stuffing, stitching, sewing, and dressing up anyway you like and over the years it involves for all boys and girls to play with from dolls, stuff animals, and many other toys in stores. For some for some ages growing up to have with them for the rest of their lives. Some of them can be fun or in some things can become a movie to make dolls or toys come to life good or bad to be good to watch or not to bring the thrills or chills such as Chucky series films or killer clowns are the things people are afraid of 'even though none of them aren't real'; the silliest questions for others saying why was were any of the films made in the first place? Some answers have good reasons or others don't care about at all. So whether the dolls people have are cute looking, pretty, amazing, or just weird it's how they make money for kids to buy different ones to love to be a puppet, talk, remote control, sleep with, or just having fun.

Somehow in the Human World there are some magic users, demons, or voodoo people to create a evil spirit controlling a normal looking doll or a doll of someone to control with dark magic… Lately in town one by one, every children goes missing from their homes for parents to find them with no luck or trail of their whereabouts for one minute they're playing until later they just disappear just like that still happening today; for one human girl has the power from a one small doll house hiding many things that's big enough to hold many children trap in there with this girl forever unless she says so to play with forever but really being used by a demon possessing as a doll that she can only understand it. Sally was her name for some people call her by her nickname 'the Walking Doll': about eight years old, with brown eyes, blue hair in a yellow two ponytails, white shirt with green stripes, short pink dress, red shoes, and carries a yellow backpack. A sweet, friendly, and innocent girl she was who love her doll and love having many friends but her life wasn't so well for her mess up family between a busy drugged up mother and a drunken father ended up both dead for the father to get worse one night to take his wife and his own leaving poor Sally all alone to be adopted.

Though she wish for friends to have as a family since they had were their mothers and fathers which made her sad thinking about how her parents were once until they changed bad afterwards. The last Sally was seen when someone left her a doll house that really deadly for something small can hold big and many things in a different world for a human to create and a demon in a body of a doll to control and fool with the mind of that living being. A strange looking doll with red hair, one eye, a stitch up mouth, a black dress, a glove on the hands, a black boots. For Sally's the only one born with a special gift who understands her Dolly that appeared out of nowhere with the mysterious doll house 'though one can hear what the doll's saying Sally can and thinking that's her only friend who's been spying on a certain girl lately close by who's the next target with the other missing children. With Sally smiling thinking her world is great she doesn't know the real danger from the Dolly Demon with her eye glowing up.

"At long last I have fun you."

Level#10: 'Inside the Doll house'

It's been three days since Kate had a fight with her father Jason after fighting and beating both Derek and Gator that were the members in the Nine Primarchs, which makes three down so far. Only for Dante, Kate, Kagero, Lady, Genma, Trish, Billy, Lully, and Jason to be stopped and almost killed by the powers of Aeon himself and seeing the two new ones with April and Eye they met with in person so far; lucky that others help them out also Dante's amazing Devil Trigger taught Aeon a lesson during their fight which wasn't enough to stop the demon 'who serves with Lushfel and most loyal one just not to Terror's point of view'.

Heating the truth and seeing the way Jason and Kagero were afraid of Aeon also that Jason had a history and a dark past during the war for Morrison and Charles to know all about and not telling Kate the truth about Ellia at all for she wishes too. Since then Kate has moved in with a normal life and good job for Jason has learn that his only daughter's now a woman to move out, still either one of them aren't so happy right now. Jason a mess back at home probably crying while beating himself up all drunk up in booze, and Kate unpacks the other things from home into the Devil May Cry building, the other rooms, and her new one to see in with a very big bed thanks to Dante. While she was doing that Kate was looking through a lot of photos when she was a little girl hanging out with Jason growing up for he did keep her happy while protecting her: from going to the park, going swimming at the beach, having fun at the zoo to see the animals, celebrating many holidays, and keeping her childhood doll the unicorn she names it Blazes. Staring at it, Kate over thinks on what she sad about Jason staying away from her even though he can be annoying she still loves him. So she signs and tries to finish unpacking the rest of her things.

"Oh, Dad, when will you ever tell me the truth?"

On the streets in town, Dante was walking around while reading a newspaper he got saying on the first page that was big 'mysterious disappearances on every children in town for parents are worry about them and police are on the search with no leads so far, making them worry about them and others protect theirs too'. The reason why Dante's out was because he wanted to pay a little visit to Jason for he, Kate, or anyone else 'not even Morrison, Charles, Nina, or Patty haven't seen or heard from him lately' or the bar hasn't been open for the pass 48 hours of the three days that passed by quickly. Once Dante was near the door he began knocking on the door to try to get answers from Jason his way for Kate' sake.

"Yo, old man? Old man…? You home?"

No answer, Dante began to knock louder and harder on the door.

"Earth to Jason Jones, we need to have a men to men talk. I know you're home."

He kept on knocking over and over again.

"Don't make me walk myself in there now."

Dante backs up and kicks the door open, once he walks in he sees the place dark, bottles of alcohol all over the floor all emptied, and there lies Jason on the ground half asleep and very drunk seeing that he cried himself to sleep. After Dante loud noise he made wakes him up not liking the sun light coming out from outside and tries blinding his eyes.

"Ah… Too bright… today…"

Before Jason fell asleep again, Dante grabs him by the shirt to knock some sense into the man.

"Wake up, you drunk!"

"What!? Piss off already!"

Dante drops Jason back on the ground which finally woke him up.

"Not going to happen, now you and me let's talk."

"About what?"

"About you keeping Kate like a pet trap in a cage until you came to your senses to let her live with me. Not just to help Kate control her powers but to protect her. And here you are drunk and being a wuss not telling your only daughter the truth about your so call lover who gave her life for the two of you without saying anything about the truth of you dark stupid past of yours to that poor girl. You know what happen three days later today? Kate is suffering showing that she cares but still mad and you not working and drowning in freakin' sorrow thinking you can get rid of your pain, your making yourself worse!"

"So what of it? I was wrong back then and I change that for the better! Do you think after all of that I wouldn't forget how she felt? I didn't! I was going to tell Kate everything until Aeon spilled the beans so now… There are things I'm afraid to say to her! Just not right now."

"You're too stubborn not telling Kate the truth, you know right?"

"You wouldn't understand if I told her the whole thing!"

"Well, I wouldn't let her suffer right now because of this mess!"

The two men stare at each other showing that both Dante is proving a good point to Jason and so is he for some parts, but not all is good to keep a secret that's too dark and deep to say anything about it to someone you love who wishes to know from long ago. So now the rest is up to Jason to decide after Dante knock some sense into him and was about to leave the place, about to say a few things before he left.

"You know what? Do what you like that's up to you. Just so you know if you are going to see us wait because we got a mission from people begging us to find their kids, you name it mommies and daddies demanding them back alive from a demon on loose with a good prize for payment. It's been all over the news since last month only gotten much worse. Just remember what we talk about earlier and tell the truth to Kate face to face and I'll be there to listen."

Dante kicks the bottle near Jason.

"And one more thing, get back to business. This place looks like a complete dump."

Dante then leaves the bar/home of Jason to make it back to his place so later on he and Kate can do their job to hunt down the demon and save the missing the children, with Jason looking at the mess he made and thinking it over on what Dante said and seeing himself in the mirror that he look like a mess it showed that he was wrong and what was doing was only killing him from the inside out. That is when within his eyes began to open meaning he got serious on what he was about to do next. Back at the Devil May Cry building with Kate all done unpacking she was lying on the coach just looking and holding her doll still with Jason on her mind, until that ended when she heard a knock on the door thinking it was another costumer.

"The door's open, come on in."

That didn't happen and the door kept on knocking with Kate telling that person it was opening.

"Hello!? I said it was open!"

Still nothing happen with more knocking noises so Kate no choice but to open to door for that person and answer it herself.

"What is it!?"

Kate thought that person or more than one would be at the door, once Kate opens it she sees no one or nothing near the door but one doll house lying down next to her. It wasn't mailed by anyone she knew or got a heads up about, no return address, or any other children around that might of drop it somewhere and forgotten all about it. She looked around outside to see anyone then ask if it belong to someone.

"Hey! Who left there doll house toy near this place? Anyone? If so please come pick it up because it isn't mine to begin with or will. Seriously, doesn't belong to nobody here?"

There was nothing or any word from the people walking by so Kate thought it could belong to one of the kids that been kidnapped from the demon and left that a while back, so she thought holding on to it until the mission was over would be t best. But really she felt something about it that something was inside of it all sad with odd powers. Once Kate brings it in the building she looks around the toy set seeing only what any doll house would look like from the inside and out and no dolls in there or plastic items to go with it, still Kate couldn't help but sense that there was something about the strange item that showed up out of the blue making her confused, very confused.

"This is all too weird here. Maybe Dante can help me out when he gets back."

Kate leaves the doll house be until Dante returns for them to look at it together. She went back on the coach to relax from within in her hand she still has the red orb-like jewel 'once having the Angel Sword but got destroy by Aeon' hoping that she'll have a better weapon sooner or later until then she had to wait for a while. Without Kate knowing, strange shadow-like ghost arms come popping out of the doll house slowly creeping at Kate about to grab her with no doubt had to be the real demon whose has been kidnapping children all over but why? And why is it going after Kate who's only 19 years old for? The little girl sees her, smiles, and orders her friend Doll to bring her n to her new home from the doll house itself. Kate looks around the room for she started hearing noises also the hands sneak their way to her from behind this time, and by poking her by the back to get her attention.

"Who's there?"

Kate sees the shadow hands in front of her and freaking out for the demon laughs, grabs hold of her, and drags her right into the doll house like going through the black hold of a different dimension for she screams all the way down to a different world, leaving the place normal and the doll house still standing. Kate screams all the way through until everything goes black all over causing Kate to go out cold.

Afterwards for the minutes went by Kate slowly wakes up seeing she wasn't at Devil May Cry or anywhere else in the city but a world filled with strangeness; seeing toys coming to life like claymation 'of Tim Burton's style', random classic cartoons showing up all over walls, the whole area looking like a dark place with glowing painting like glowing sticks at a rave party club, everything else all around to be very big, and sees all the children 'the ones that went missing' are in the room with her from down below. For all of them are scared, confused, sad, miserable, crying, and trying to find their parents like there were prisoners for a very long time. Kate was shock to see them suffer like this and tried helping them out without thinking, but she couldn't break free from the chains holding her by the arms for they're strong. At the same time she was confuse on what was happening to her, why she was here in the weird place, and why are all the missing are suffering? Also sees herself wearing a princess like outfit was a bit too tight to show the size of her butt sticking out from the dress though it was long but it was a child's size making Kate feel embarrass wearing it.

"What? What is this place? This missing children suffering, why are they here? Why am I wearing this dumb costume? What's going on here!?"

Kate hears the laughter of a little girl getting closer and closer for the children knows what that was and duck and cover all at once. Seeing that Kate wasn't alone in enters Sally looking all cheerful without knowing the real danger happening and in her arms was Doll itself controlling it all with Sally's help, seeing that Sally was wanting to meet with Kate in person for a long time.

"Hello, Kate Jones. I've been waiting for you to play with and today I found you, please to meet you."

"Who are you?"

"Oh! Where are my matters? My name is Sally; I go by the nickname the Walking Doll and this is my best friend Doll. Say hello, Doll."

Sally leads next to Doll for only she can understand her since she has some psychic powers.

"Doll sad hello to you, Kate. Welcome to our home of Toy World the two of us made together."

Kate sees Sally just being an innocent kid with a demon in her hands knowing its dangerous seeing she's pulling the strings on a human being.

"What's going on here?"

Sally being her sweet old self around Kate not knowing the danger she, one innocent girl, and all the children have gotten themselves into. Outside of it back in the human world, Patty was walking 'or rushing' all the way to the Devil May Cry place to have a word with Dante after a little bet he made for her after losing another game of cards and owing her ice cream but never did yet, until now she will. Joining her is Hopper, Jenny who's trying to calm her friend down, so is Billy, and Lully feels silly that she's seeing it all happen to her friend.

"Come on, Patty, let's talk about this first."

"No, Billy!"

"But, Patty…"

"Billy's right, Patty, this is all a waste of time to be doing."

"Look! You guys don't know Dante as much as I do! He always does this to me; ask me to wait for a while to owe me back for ice cream over a deck of card he sucks at. And what do I get from him in return!? Lying to a pretty girl like myself in keeping a promise to me, makes me mad."

Jenny and Billy stopped and look at each other seeing that Patty always acts like this.

"Oh, Patty."

"Tell me about it but that's Patty Lowell for you."

"What do you see in her since you two are together?"

"She's nice really and brave, we're happy as a couple really."

"I see."

The five arrive to the place with Hopper jumping from wall to wall and then on Patty's shoulder like a normal cat does with a person it loves. She pats him seeing how she does this so many times with Dante owing her many, she still cares. She begins to knock on the door with both her hands many times until Dante or Kate answers it.

"Dante! Dante, it me and you and I are getting ice cream! I know you're home so open up! Kate, make him open up! Or you whatever or so help me!"

With Patty just knocking away, Lully walks up to the door to see it was half open and not locked. She slowly opens the door for her and the others to go inside and trying to tell Patty to stop knocking at nothing like crazy.

"Ah, Patty? Sorry to disturb you but the door has been open for some time now. We can let ourselves in."

Patty stops after what Lully told her making her feel a bit silly right now.

"Oh… I see. Very well then."

When all five came inside the place they see no one was home right now, not Kate or Dante also it was clean 'for once for Patty to have a bit of a break' and unpacking all done. Still something wasn't right as Hopper smells around the room finding some clues.

"Okay? I know Dante's out but it's unlike for Kate to leave without him around."

"Didn't you say they were home all day?"

"Yes, Jenny, during their mission their doing."

Lully got confused for her brother to explain to her.

"Brother?"

"It might have something to do with the missing children's case of a demon capturing them somewhere unknown. But knowing those two, they'll save them and stop the monster in time."

"I sure hope those poor kids are okay."

Patty had no worries with Dante and Kate on their side.

"Lully, we're safe so will they when those two love birds make their rescue move. Just you wait and see."

After what Patty said to Lully it made her smile. That conversation ended quickly when Hopper was growling at something he found for Patty, Jenny, Billy, and Lully went over to see it of the strange doll house on the floor for Hopper senses something evil from it.

"Hopper, what's wrong?"

"I think he's hissing at this doll house."

"Doll house? Since when those two had a kiddies' toy?"

"But we use to play it when we were little, Patty."

"Yes I know, still… Why is Hopper freaking out over this thing? I don't see anything bad from it."

Hopper kept on growling at the doll house set, soon both Billy and Lully sense the danger from it for two long shadow arms comes sticking out to grab all four of the children to trap in like the rest for the siblings to warn the girls in time.

"Jenny! Patty! Get back!"

Before those arms grab hold of the two girls, Billy cuts one of the arms off to disappear like smoke, with the other one Lully shields Patty, Jenny, and Hopper in time as long as she could seeing it was strong with the other recovering back to normal to drag Billy instead. While Lully's wind-like shield was up the girls and Hoppers hold him without letting.

"Brother!"

"Don't let me go, Patty!"

"What is that thing!?"

"It a demon alright looking likes a child's play toy holding some other world inside the thing! It isn't friendly and won't stop until all of us are in that hole! That's what Hopper was sensing and so were Lully and I!"

"This is crazy!"

"Just keep on pulling! I'm losing my boyfriend to some shadow demon thingy!"

With the three having a tug-a-war on the Doll demon saving Billy and Lully shielding them, Dante comes back only to see the mess happening at this place like a powerful wind pulling anything and anyone into one item really strong.

"A storm at my place!? Patty, what the hell's going on!?"

"Dante! Do something, help us!"

Dante quickly grab the Cerberus node chugs, jump over the desk, rush to Billy's side to save him for him to use another of his Alpha-O-Lite wind attacks, and allowing Dante to freeze it up which work as it was screaming in pain and retreats back inside the doll house. Now covering it with black-like clouds all over. Lully removes the shield to hug her brother happy to see him unharmed.

"Brother, you're okay!"

"I'm fine, Lully."

After that and the powerful wind gone, Dante fix a few things with Patty doing the rest knowing she'll make him do it he wanted answers on what just happened.

"Patty, what are you doing here now?"

"You owe me ice cream after our game and I'll make sure you do that today."

Hopper made a cute noise at Dante telling him that Patty's right a deal's a deal.

"And what are the others doing with you?"

Jenny tries explaining to Dante calming and very shy speaking to others.

"Well, we try talking her out of it, but no luck you see."

"I see… What about the demon, where did it come from?"

Both Billy and Lully explain that to Dante better.

"Hopper smell something weird coming from a doll house that came in the house that was a demon inside almost try to kill us. Also we thought Kate was home while waiting for you."

"Isn't that what she does when you go out or you two going out? This children's toy set isn't something you two aren't in to we can tell."

"This thing? Nah, I gave away my old things long ago. But you do have a point what's it doing here and where is Kate?"

"Dante…"

Patty wasn't too happy with Dante thinking he ditched Kate.

"Give me a break! I went out to talk to Jason to clean his act up knowing you, your Mom, Morrison, or those two Grandpa cop would tell me the same thing. Then I came back and this mess had to happen, Kate was cleaning up on her own to her new room and now she's missing without telling me which she wouldn't do that."

"Oh, you do make a good point."

That only leaves to one thing seeing that a doll house got in, Kate was home, brought it in, and was capture. Meaning that Dante has found the missing children too of the demon reasonable at the Devil May Cry building itself.

"Wait, you don't think Kate's in there do you?"

"And it's the same demon kidnapping the children in our home town?"

Dante looks on the floor for Hopper to show him that he found something. From Kate's torn off short black dress and her favorite unicorn doll near the doll house.

"You two kiddies are right. She's in there and the rest, though this thing's clever to make Kate bring it in here."

That surprise Patty, Jenny, Billy, and Lully for they back away from the object in case it tries swallowing them up again.

"You're kidding us, right?"

"Afraid not."

"Oh, man…"

Jenny wasn't too happy to hear.

"Why would a demon want to kidnap Kate!? She's only 19!"

Jenny tries to calm down same with Patty too, soon remember where she heard about all the things between missing children and demon in a world or fun land being a nightmare put together. As if she has heard all about it from a folk tale/history.

"Wait… I heard something about this create before…"

"Jenny?"

Patty, Billy, Lully, Hopper, and Dante gather near Jenny to listen in.

"It reminds me here of Pandora's Box."

"You mean about the Gods tricking a woman to open an item releasing demons all over to cause chaos and she was stuck with it for centuries? In the end we all feel bad for the woman in Greek for a sad story."

Dante made a point to everyone where Jenny tells the real thing about the mess.

"That something like that but this one's different. There was a little girl in a nice village that was friendly and peaceful place; however they were freaking out over witchcraft thinking it was real back then and accuse one girl to be one but really had a special gift in making dolls in a young age like her mother's side of the family, and everyone thinks she was making voodoo dolls only to make many for everyone children to have it t play with and this girl never hurt a fly. That's when that night all the people gather to capture all three in the family to do horrible things to them knowing none of them were witches to begin with. The mother hung by the tree, the father stone to death, and drowns the poor girl with weights in the river for the body was below the bottom forever rotting leaving their homes burned down with the dolls. That sad that had to happen to them but one doll remained for one child to have and felt sorry for the girl rumors say that the kid prayed really hard for the girl to be brought back to life in exchange for its soul which it did. Only to make the girl to rise from beyond the grave again to let her broken heart to become shallow and turn to a wondering evil spirit to possess a doll and use it powers to get revenge on the village by burning them all up and kidnapping children all over the village. With nothing left but aches all over. So as the years went by they say that the spirit wonders to capture all the children by using one with a special gift to become powerful keeping children for power to drain and play forever in some weird dimension of its power it can control, it must to stay alive because the girl was alone with no friends but one. It uses a boy or a girl to mind control them to be miserable to become power for the two to become one. I mean it explains everything in front of u. A demons shadow that enters in a child's mind and their favorite toys to gather other children together to devour their souls. Only by fooling the host in thinking that no one likes you in its mind tricks, making them sad and upset beings, then using the Dilly Demon's chest to trap them with many illusion of power, and repeating the same thing over and over again."

Dante and the others were amazed that Jenny learns so much about that after reading about it.

"Wow…"

"That was so cool how you figure it all out, Jenny."

"Well, yeah you know…"

Dante looks at the box with the others trying to tell him to watch himself from it.

"Hey, be careful."

"I got it cover, buddy. So, Jenny, is it?"

"Yes?"

"You're telling me that the demon from your stories is alive today still doing the same old thing? Hiding in a doll like a cheap pussy, has those rascals tired and scared wanting to go home, my girl, and an innocent person in this here toy chest?"

"Well, yes. This one might be young the demon's using with ESP that's how it gets powerful from body to body to use them and their powers over centuries."

Patty whacks Dante on the back to correct him on his mistake he said just now.

"Dante! That thing's a doll house that's evil not a toy chest!"

"I see… In that case…"

Dante puts on his jacket, grab his two gins, his sword, and Cerberus to go with him to use on a rescue mission and saving lives.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll tell you what he's doing, Jenny, bailing on me again! Only to get himself killed!"

Billy calms his girlfriend down.

"But, Patty, it's more important to do than ice cream."

"With others to save, the host, and Kate too."

"I know that."

"But he'll get hurt, won't he?"

"I been through worse and no creepy kid's world that's haunted won't scare me. So you guys stay put while I'm gone. Also don't let that thing outside until I return back with everyone with me, besides can't destroy the beast unless you kill it from the inside out by getting its heart."

Billy and Lully have a job to do and protect the girls this time.

"You can count on us then!"

"We won't let you down, Dante!"

Patty wishes Dante good luck too.

"And try not to die in there I guess."

Dante kicks hard on the doll house to get the hole of the portal to open and allowing him to slip right inside, while typing himself around the waist with a rope to something so he won't get lost. With everyone didn't think doing that wouldn't be so easy to do but not for Dante.

"What? Give it good kick in the right spot always works for me, you kids wouldn't understand until you're all old enough. This time try to keep the place looking nice I'll be back with everyone and Kate too!"

Dante runs right into the portal of the doll house where the demon, Sally, Kate, and all the children are with so many things waiting for him as he goes while screaming out load having a good time and still tie up so he won't lose his way. Leaves only Patty, Jenny, Hopper, Billy, and Lully in charge until it's all over and that no demon will come out of the building alive. Lully puts up a handmade barrier and they stand guard and Hopper keeping his guard up too.

"Ah, Patty, should we…?"

"Nothing to worry about. Nothing at all. If Dante said he'll be back to save the world and Kate out of this mess, then so be it. He never goes back on his word that's for sure so we'll wait."

Jenny hopes that Patty, Billy, and Lully are right about that. As Dante awaits for his landing deep within the weird world of the Doll Demon 'with Sally's powers mix in with it' like falling from the skies down below the ground, Kate sees the all the poor scared children crying, asking to themselves where they are, hiding in the corner, wanting to go home, and scared in being in the place like this. Sally and Doll use their magic together to give the kids more toys for them to play with falling gently to the ground but they ignore them and still being afraid doing anything and Kate knows it. Right now the only thing on Sally's mind is her new friend she caught as her new friend.

"Look at this, Doll. And you too, Kate. Look at all the many friends we have to play with forever. A whole new world of fun just for me and Kate Jones sitting next to me."

Sally listens closely to Doll talking to her.

"Yeah, they will all play with the toys when they get bored."

Sally smiles after that then turns her attention to Kate.

"Hi."

"Sally, I don't understand what's going on. What's happening?"

"Oh… No worries, nothing bad happen not with Doll and me around. You and the others are safe in our world, Toy World that is. Made it myself with Doll's help, well she did all the work."

"She?"

"Yes."

Sally shows Kate Doll to sense a dark oar all over the item with a dark demon inside.

"Aw, she likes you."

"I see… Sally, are you the one with all the children going missing?"

"Not missing, just aid them to come for my play day but their new home to live in. I lost my family they weren't very nice and I didn't have a nice life all alone and all. So I thought by saving others like me to live forever, happy, and all the toys to play with on how Doll makes it, it's a dream come true. If it wasn't for Doll showing me the way and helping me, I would be so sad forever so here we are now."

"Yeah, but they don't look too happy…"

"Doll said they're full of energy to tire themselves out is funny, they'll play later on. It's a free world with lots of timing like me. I was born with ESP to understand spirits and move objects while Doll does her magic tricks. We're a team, watch this."

Sally puts Doll down to show Kate her powers by moving many toys all around the room like a flying airplane as a group in a line. Making the children watching it scared still.

"See?"

"Oh, and you kidnap me with the other because…?"

"Ha, you're funny, Kate! Not kidnapping you, I save you in the bad world to a better one. Here, all right here."

"What?"

Sally laughs while using her powers on Kate to make her float in mid air without dropping her, but she was freaking out.

"I heard so much about you, a real angel you are with powers like mine. After hearing you saving lives from the gross slime monsters to the wild animals going nuts, that's when I found Doll. You see she and I are a lot alike. She saved other kids to have a good life in their world and I am too. Sad though, I wish I could have met them all in person. Oh, well I'll make them proud having fun today."

"So you're like a fan I have, cute."

"Well, you don't have a Mommy sadly and your Daddy's a meanie so that's why I save you. Here with me in this world, we'll become sister you and I."

"Say what?"

Sally gently drops Kate down 'still tie up but differently' to sit next to her and hugging her.

"That's right; we'll be living here, all of us here and saving all the poor children all over. It'll be fun."

"Yeah… But, Sally…!"

"It's all good I'll protect you always, Kate."

Kate wanted to tell Sally the real thing happening that all of this is wrong because of Doll using her and hurting the children, but was afraid to tell her to hurt Sally's feelings and also Doll can kill within seconds. Just as she was about to say something, Kate senses Doll's eyes were glowing also her dark powers surrounding the space for trouble has come to her territory and makes up something to help her get rid of the introducer being Dante as he arrives to the place and lands on his feet and walking normally.

"I see, Doll, you're right. There's someone in our home who's very dangerous to hurt us."

Sally makes a window showing what was happening on the other side, for Kate was happy to see Dante and Doll messes with Sally's mind to trick her thinking Dante's an enemy.

"A bad man being like us but a monster underneath. Can't let him destroy our home right, Doll?"

"Dante…"

Doll talks to Sally saying to her that Kate knows Dante.

"Dante? So, Kate, you know this man?"

"Look, Sally, I know it's hard for you to understand but your life is in grave danger and Dante's on our side. The children in here are scared and want to go home because that thing your arms is really a demon not your doll, she's using you I can sense it. I do have Angel powers, a half breed and last one so please listen to me."

Sally didn't like on what Kate just said to her as Doll help her on what she said by using their powers put together as a warning by moving her with both their eyes glowing.

"Sally…?"

"No! Doll's not evil! Kate, be a good angel in here and be nice!"

"And I'm telling you-!"

Sally and Doll move Kate up in the air starting to stretch both of her legs and arms which was slowly pulling her in pain feeling like it was about to be ripped off.

"Sally! Wait…"

Sally finds it to be fun but won't hurt her best friend so she does other things to Kate like a puppet one moment at a time.

"Funny! Again!"

Sally moves Kate's arms around, to kicking her legs back and forth, pushing her from wall to wall to feel like she was jumping fast, spinning her in circle to make her feel sick almost, and kept getting pinch one spot after another from Doll doing it at Kate so many times. That made Kate very tired after all of that allowing Sally to release Kate after teaching her a lesson with Doll's help which she found all that to be funny to watch.

"You're right, Doll, she learns her lesson. We played with Kate never to hurt my friend so true."

"What the hell just happen!?"

"Nothing, Doll and I work together to make you go flying, fun huh?"

"I could have died!"

Sally hugs Kate that she never gets mad at her.

"I'm sorry, Kate. Please don't be mad. But you have to remember Doll is my friend she's not evil, she's helping me."

"She? That thing? That's what worries me."

"It's okay, Doll never betrays me. We're a team."

Kate couldn't stop worrying about Doll doing these terrible things to one child and she feels sorry for her and all the children. To make things worse Dante was coming to rescue but for what dangers lay ahead for him inside? Dante walks through the deep hallways getting long and long but he knows it's a illusion and runs to the door to break many of them down until one was left with a button to be press with a picture of an art with a smiling face on it of a skeleton also a sign. Saying 'once you enter this door, don't except to never come back for more'. Dante finds the whole thing a joke for he wasn't afraid of anything.

"Ha! Seriously!? Don't except to never come back for more? More of what? I'm not going from a stupid warning sign, I'm coming in!"

Dante not carrying punches the bottom. Making the lights go on and off everywhere and the picture making as sound effect noise of a mad person laughing hysterically. The room changes like sand coming out of the floors for he was in the room of the sad and scared children with Dante remembering their faces and names for those gone missing he has found the prize, just before he could go anywhere the children all duck and cover thinking he's another toy made by Doll but wasn't.

"Well, well, found them."

Dante can also sense Kate in some other room with the demon behind it all, before he could go there he tries calming everyone down the best way he could.

"Hey! I'm not here to hurt you, I'm your hero to save you from the bad Boogey Man. Dante's the name and hunting demons is my game."

Dante does his nude chuck moves really fast for some of them seeing another person on their side about to be free and go back home. But corner themselves again for a big screen TV pops us in front of Dante for another cartoon show on featuring Looney Tunes with Daffy Duck in the short episode 'Book Revue'. It shows him talking while wearing a weird costume on.

"Daffy Duck? Aren't you guys suppose to like these things? I did back then."

That's where the scene shows Daffy saying something out loud with the volume all the way out, from both Doll and Sally's doing as a joke to them.

"CUCARA-CHA!"

That really blew Dante's ears to really hurt and the other kids to cover their ears with their hands in time.

"Ah! What the hell!?"

Dante wasn't too happy about it with the character to do crazy singing and dancing afterwards showing that Doll's mocking him as a message.

"Cucaracha, cucaracha - hoo hoo hoo hoo! Cucaracha, cucaracha - hoohoohoohoo!"

Dante shoots the big TV into piece for good.

"Shut up!"

Doll tells Sally be careful not messing with Dante.

"I see, Doll, this man's a half monster and human. An enemy and he must die."

"Sally, wait!"

"Don't worry, Kate, he won't take you away from me. Dolly and I will protect you. So let's give him neat and greet before death, shall we?"

Sally uses her ESP with Doll's eye glowing for the real fun to happen.

"Dante, be careful."

Kate hopes for Dante to be alright from the demon controlling the place and poor Sally. For more toys, Claymation people, block ones, drawings, slimes, puppets, dolls, action figures, and cartoons all walk out from different doors to show themselves in front of Dante. All the children hide behind him thinking they'll hurt or scared them knowing that Dante has a search to do, a weird Barbie-like doll lady 'with her eyes coming in and out' aids Dante to give him the detour with so fun and music before killing him.

"Hello, handsome! Name's Debra, and welcome to Toy World. If you wish to see the boss you must race yourself to the top."

Dante can sense Kate up there and the demon already.

"And by doing this I can talk to this boss of yours?"

"Yes! If you live, you'll get a prize and fighting the boss herself, doesn't that sound fun? But if you get murder before you reach the top, it's sad to say that it'll end for you there. So you in?"

With Debra smiling and her eyes repeating over and over 'are you in' and others too with many mouths and lips were popping out of the walls echoing non-stop until he answered to them.

"I'm in for Kate and these kids freedom."

"Goodie! If you win that is."

"Whatever, can I go now?"

"Just follow the Light Bright roads leading you the way and good luck, mister."

Debra and her eye balls fall into he rabbit hole for the rest was up to Dante while seeing other strange things happening on the way up. The entire children did was stand and watch him being amazed by him already as their favorite super hero for Dante goes in with all three in a half of his weapons set while smiling at all of them and saying all will be good.

"Aright, kiddies, stay put. I'll end this quickly and get the hell out all of us. So later!"

Dante follows the stairs of build and bright up Light Bright path to face few things on the way to Doll. For she tells Sally the news.

"Alright then, Doll, I'm on it. Time to play, you guys, go get him."

With the help of Sally's ESP powers to use three dolls to block Dante, Doll uses her dark magic to make those three toys into demon and coming to life in three rooms that Dante has to pass to get to them as they go do their jobs in killing him while the music was playing all over from 'Kesha – We are Who we are'.

"Show time! Let's watch, Kate."

"Dante!"

"You don't need him, you got me now."

Sally hugs Kate giggling.

"Sally, just watch to see how strong Dante is against your set of toys."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just watch."

The girls watch on the big screen and Doll does the rest of the work by controlling three different toys each waiting in three rooms for Dante to enter. The first room 'which each door shows the numbers from 1, 2, and 3' Dante kicks it open and steps in something very sticky and felt like an animal that was really silly putty mix with clay and playdo'h into some type of weird looking being all over the room for Dante to make it across without sinking. Dante tries walking slowly one step at a time, however something falls on the floor in front of him a rubber ducky making quack noises, Dante gets a better look at it by picking it up.

"What's so scary about you?"

It became heavier and heavier for Dante couldn't hold it for much longer and lets go. For the rubber ducky became bigger like a tank, had evil in its eyes staring at him, sharp teeth, and has six wheels of a monster truck while making the noises still ready to run over him and the wheels burning with real rubber on the floor. Soon Dante finds out it has arms popping out trying to drag him inside the goo but gets out in time like quick sand, with many zombie-like faces coming from it like they're people suffering in it. In this room it was either death by road kill or swallow whole from the clay monster on the floor. With the duck having no problem driving fast or tackling him hard so he had to play it smart.

"One duck, duck, goose game coming up! Just so you know I'm a pro at this so get ready, Donald Duck."

Dante jumps from wall to wall 'without touching the ground of the clay monster' also trying to pick which spot to hit the duck while watching his every move carefully and ready to attack again.

"Duck… Duck…Duck… I can go all day you know! Duck… Duck… Duck… Duck…"

Without the duck knowing, Dante sneaks up from behind without it knowing, using his sword to stab it right in the duck's behind of the wooden tale, it cries in pain, and turns around in rage it was in. Ready to do whatever it takes to kill Dante within the room 'with the sword still sticking out' and he begins out running it after knocking on it head to make it look like a fool.

"Goose!"

The duck drives really fast to run over Dante while attacking him with his sharp beak all over the room until Dante freezing a few wheels with Cerberus, and destroying the rest with his guns unable to go anywhere. Trapping the duck in the clay pit for all of them to absorb it for good as Dante gets his sword back allowing him to walk to the next room unharmed. For the duck try to get out it was too heavy to move for all the clay-like zombie people drag it inside forever trapped.

"Told you I was good at the game. Although it was despicable."

Dante moves into the next room of the path of the bright lights glowing on the ground stairs. While Doll gets the next toy to do the job, Sally sits next to Kate to keep her company and enjoying the show ll the way through.

"Wow, this is fun watching. Get him, Doll."

Without Sally or Doll knowing, Kate uses her powers to untie herself slowly and quiet without any of them knowing to free herself.

"I guess you were right, Kate, about this man that is. The question is how far will he make it through?"

"He'll win."

"Come again?"

Kate stops untying herself and acting like she couldn't break free for Sally not noticing a thing from her.

"I said I told you so. Also this whole place feels like perverted Pee-Wee's Play House mix with Tim Burton's copyright works combined."

Sally got confuse there.

"Never mind. One day when you're grown up I'll tell you all about it."

"Goodie."

The next room shows the door number 2 below Dante where he was standing on. But before he could move out of the way, the hatch of the door opens and drops him in the other room with the lights on all over it was a room of Mega blocks all stacked up as a tower-like step he was on that one wrong move can make it go falling down with no end or ground down so he tries to stay calm. At the same time get through the other door on the other side while avoiding a cube-like giant shape cobra ready to eat his victim and sounding like a dragon. For it giant body can destroy many block towers surrounding Dante to fall to his doom.

"Say cheese!"

Dante tries freezing it but the snake jumped high and comes crashing down to destroy the first set of towers to crumble for Dante to dodge from. It was closing in with no gun shots taking it down or Dante slicing at the beast to cut for its whole body was strong to only bend not to break, so he tries out running it to the finish line.

"I so don't have time for this. Can't catch me!"

Dante jumps from one block after another with the snake following him for each one falls down, while figuring out how to destroy it. He jumps from platform after another for some to lean on still until finally he tangles the beast from tying itself up with its own body like a huge rope and couldn't break free from the platforms; allowing Dante to jump kick the rest down in order like dominos really fast until it got to the snake and pushing it all the way down with the rest without getting out alive.

"Wow… That's one way to skin a snake."

Dante jumps to one more platforms to the door and the next room up top to be in until he reaches to Kate.

"Alright, Dante!"

Doll wasn't too happy about this mess happening. As it tells Sally that the next one must be for real this time.

"I know, Doll, we'll get him. It's time for hang man with the robot toy of ours!"

"Hang man?"

"Yes, but our version's much more fun. Watch and see."

Dante goes through the curtain showing the number three on there for he shows all over the room making sure there were no traps. It was all clear to go in seeing a giant toy robot with huge fist-like boxing gloves ready to fight but in a hand to hand combat more like a test in skills; the robot points to Dante on the big screen above them showing a game on hanging man like everyone plays it normally but don't get any words right and by the time the drawing of the hanging man has been made you not only lose but get beheaded as Doll shows him how it's done by using sword hands to cut a Raggedy Andy's head of a doll. Showing that the game will be serious.

"So it's like that. I got to play your game so I won't lose my head, right? Bring it I felt almost sorry for Andy boy there after that execution."

The screen shows the hang man drawing on the screen with only three letter 'r' words in some parts and gave Dante a hint that it has something to do with the robot of a toy theme.

"This is more of Kate's doing, but I'll give it a shot. It's a toy model, made by Hasbro, and has something to do with you hunk a junk. Let's go!"

Kate think about Dante be serious right now.

"Dante! Just play the game to save us!"

The game starts. Dante guess a few words and got wrong for a few drawings to be made and robot got one wrong, until it showed on letter a 't' and a 'm' were both put down. With only four drawing lines down Dante tries to think hard he got one word a 'e' to go in with the robot getting three more wrong on its end. So Dante was winning so far which he finally figures the word out to solve the puzzle on his own too for it was only one chance to say it right or one mistake will be off with his head.

"I got it; I know the word. Finally answer!"

The robot listens knowing it never losing at the game along with Doll, Sally, and Kate too.

"I doubt it."

"Don't be so sure."

"What do you mean, Kate?"

"Dante can be a bit crazy but that's how he is for a nice guy also he isn't stupid as he looks. The word is too easy to guess even for him."

"You know it too?"

Dante has the grin on his face and says the word out loud.

"Its TRANSFORMERS."

The board completes the spaces for he won leaving the robot to be beheaded and shutdown for good allowing Dante to go to the final goal where Doll is at leaving Sally surprise and Kate knew that he'll make it up alive.

"I'm coming, toy master. Go, go, gadget exit!"

Dante laughs and makes his way out with Doll upset to tell Sally to get ready to fight him, she wasn't too happy about this either to lose her new friend Kate or the other kids, not now or ever for her.

"Oh, no, Doll! He's coming! We're next!"

Kate laughs with Doll's aura rising all over the room and her.

"See? Dante will save us and me too, Sally, you'll understand after he stops Doll there from using you."

"No she isn't! She's my best friend and only wants me to have a wonderful life! That man's only jealous to take you and everyone in here away and if you go then you'll never see me again!"

"Of course I will! It's the demon in that doll of yours! It's evil!"

Sally gets angry for Doll reaches her arms out to give Sally a push to keep Kate from talking badly about her world.

"Stop it!"

Kate was thrown to the wall hard at the same time kept on untying herself quietly.

"Kate, I'm so sorry! Doll, I said to help her not hurt her badly! Be more careful next time now let's go get ready to stop that bad man. Again, Kate, I'm sorry about that."

Kate tries talking to Sally to save her before it was too late.

"Sally! Don't do this, you're making a mistake! Listen to me please!"

Sally wanted to listen on what Kate had to say to her but Doll forces her not to.

"Sorry, Kate, but Doll says we have to protect our home from unwelcome strangers. It'll be over soon."

Kate rushes quickly on her powers to break free and fast, she doesn't want to see another child growing up like she did and knows that Sally can still listen to reason one way. From all the way upstairs Dante can sense the demon Doll and Kate in the room right in front of him in the door, before he could go in Debra and her weird looking lively eye balls had one more thing to say to him after completing his goal in making it to the final round already.

"Hello, handsome!"

Dante shoots twice at Debra's head after popping in front of him like that.

"Ouch! That hurt you know."

"Next time don't sneak up on me! What do you want now!? I got to the boss round here."

"Oh… Nothing. Just want to say congratulations on making it this far because no one did and died. Until now, so the rest you're on your own you must be the big boss herself in order to save the lives of humans in return as promise. Defeat her and try saving the host to destroy this world if you can."

"And I will too."

Dante shows Debra and her eyes all of his weapons all set to go under his jacket.

"I'm all good so you don't mind…"

"I see. Well, good-bye Nice knowing you."

Debra and the eyes jump into the rabbit hole that popped up out of nowhere and make their leave as for Dante makes his way through for the big door opens on its own 'from Doll's doing for Dante to sense and smell all the way in the next room' and walks in it for once he made it the door closes tightly up. In one room where a huge window was up to see all the scared children trapped back down stairs, the place looks like a big room like an office with many cute things and toys with freaky evil looks all over their faces ready to kill. An illusion all along to fool with one innocent girl that Dante's well aware of. Also Kate manages to free herself and slowly sneaks behind Sally and Doll are standing to where Dante was to stop her in time.

"Hey, Kate, I came to pick you up! And for you, kid, be a good girl and hand over your doll. It's too dangerous for a kid like you to handle alone."

Dante jumps away from Doll's sharp claws in time before she could try cutting him in half, with only the floors all mess up now.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!"

Dante sees Doll floating in mid air with Sally's help and her doing all of the fighting because of it but for poor Sally finds it all fun without knowing the real danger.

"So sorry, mister. But you see Doll has to get rid of you, I can't let you take my best friend in the whole wide world away or the others. I think it isn't nice on what you're doing."

"I see… What Jenny said was true, that's the demon being a dumb doll to use children with a special hidden gift to become power, for many centuries now, right?"

"No she isn't a monster!"

"But it's true unless I stop it from happening to you next."

"Stop calling Doll that!"

"Open your eyes and see the truth!"

"It's your fault for making Kate into your puppet!"

"I save lives and we got a lot in common, I only kill bad demon like that toy in dress up!"

"Liar!"

Sally's anger mix with her ESP makes a powerful wind to blow Dante hard but bounce back up while trying to shoot down or freeze Doll up, but so fast with her long shadow arms dodges it all and shields herself in time.

"Bull crap! You think I'm lying here!?"

"Give it to him, Doll."

Sally aids Doll by making powerful lighting shooting out all over the place for Dante to avoid many times and can't even get near Doll at all as he tries cutting it away with his sword to make ore of it until one makes him trip and the other to shock him hard to be stun all over for seconds. Kate tries to move in a bit closer to stop Sally in time without her or Doll looking for Sally's the key in making the child stronger. Soon Sally stretches out Dante like it happen to Kate earlier 'for she feels worse was about to come next' for Doll to have a little fun with him before the kill from a broken toy she broke into piece with her bare hands she tickles him as long as she could on Dante.

Sally was seeing this all to be funny for Dante was laughing so hard, allowing Kate to grab Sally from behind and not letting her go making her drop Doll down on the floor 'for she was nothing without a human host to be a broken shell'. No matter what Sally did, her powers didn't work on Kate for she was still standing to save her life also for Dante to be release but was laughing over something else. He wasn't laughing from being tickled at all.

"Stop it, Sally! Stops this now!"

"Ah! Kate!?"

Doll tries calling to Sally to pick her up quickly but she couldn't break free from Kate's grip.

"Doll! Kate, let go of me! Doll's in trouble!"

The three see Dante getting up on his feet with Doll not doing anything for him to grab hold of and squeeze it many times and still laughing on his own.

"Dante, you came. You had me worried."

"Sorry, babe, I did show up at the end, didn't I? And this dolly's going bye-bye."

Kate was confused.

"Wait, I thought that demon was tickling you to death. So why are you still laughing? What's so funny?"

""Oh. That doesn't make me laugh, makes me bored. Hearing jokes coming from me and seeing funny things make me laugh. I just remembered Billy's first boner when he tried asking Patty to be his girlfriend."

Dante tried holding it in but couldn't. After remember it and mentioning it made him laugh really hard again and Kate couldn't help but to find that funny knowing that Dante laughs at other weird things.

"You're something else, you know that?"

"Yeah, but you like it."

The two stare at each other seeing how a big mess they each turn out from Dante cover with silly putty and Kate dress up weirdly.

"Dante? Why are you covered in slime?"

"And why are you dress up like a hooker?"

"Don't ask."

Kate grabs hold of long curtains from the walls to rip in half and make herself a better looking outfit that fits her well for the time being. With Sally trying to grab Doll back out of Dante's hands.

"Wait, Dante, don't hurt her."

""I won't, she's being a bit clinging right now."

"Give it back, you jerk! Doll needs me! I won't let you take our home away or Kate either!"

Kate got angry so she walks up to Sally to talk some sense into her in order to see the truth with her own eyes, so she grabs hold of her arm.

"Kate, tell this man to stop-!"

Kate slaps Sally in the face.

"Sally, that's enough!"

Kate drags her to the window showing everything to Sally for the truth and all the children not having fun to begin with, they wanted to all go home, being with their family, and Doll was taking it all away to hurt them without Sally knowing leaving Doll to become weaker just watching and hearing it happening.

"Look around you! This whole world made for you, Doll's using you! She's demon draining and killing other like you with powers for only her to become stronger and making all the kids being capture to die in this area made up tricks and illusions until there's nothing left for this demon to do it for a long time unless Dante and I stop it, we hunt demons to save lives bad ones! Those kids just to go home to have a wonderful life with their parents, play, and do what other kids do! They never wanted to be here by force to begin with, I didn't have a good childhood either but I can still change that for you to have a new and loving family than your old ones! But here you are only wanting me and people you don't know to yourself for Doll to destroy you from the inside out later on, she's using you! And how can I be friends with someone who's too sweet and being use by a monster playing mind tricks on you if they don't listen to reason!? You'll die in here, Sally, in the most painful way ever – being alone!"

That triggered something within Sally. After hearing the truth and remembering it that entire she was kidnapped and Doll use her to get to her and her powers to kidnap all the children suffering right now in fear. And because of that she believes in Kate now just seeing the horror and the truth before her own eyes, Doll tries talking some sense into her but she fight back for her own powers to cancel the demons couldn't break through anymore.

"Doll, why? Why do this to me? You lie to me all along, use me."

The connection between the two has expired and Sally cries to Kate to calm her by hugging her knowing she made the right choice in time and will no longer be alone. Making Doll mad to power up and Dante to drop her only to burn his hand since her shell felt like it was on fire goes to her true demon form and not very happy, for she does things her way since she has become stronger.

"No!"

Doll turns from a normal toy into a huge shadow-like ghost demon with sharp teeth, glowing red eye of evil, long arms, sharp claws, a flame-like burning black fire body all over who can fly, and a long body with no feet who can also talk.

"Doll?"

Sally sees the horror of the true Doll and she faints for Dante to catch her.

"I take it that this demon has done this before, it's our mission to stop her, and that's her true form!?"

"Looks that way!"

The demons turns her eyes on the three ready to kill with power electric sparks coming out all over her body as the children hide to safety hoping to be saved.

"You ruined everything! If I can have anyone's powers to use for mine sake, then no one can! Now die!"

"Dante, get Sally to safety and I'll slow this demon down for you to stop! Go!"

"Wait, that's crazy! Kate!"

Kate out runs Doll as she starts firing many lighting attacks out of her body and through solid object since she was like a ghost to reach her target easily. For Kate uses her light abilities to destroy them and defend from quickly for Dante was amazed seeing it all as he tries stopping the demon from behind with his sword from behind 'while holding on to Sally resting on his shoulder' to strike. With Kate doing well fighting so far and avoiding another lighting attack it was a trick for Doll to grab hold of Kate with her hands also sends Dante flying after popping out another arm from her body to strike at him of course landed safely on the ground with Sally okay but cut and blood coming out from his other arm; gives Doll a chance to strike back by shocking Kate badly but her powers comes out again with bright light weakening Doll and force to retreat somewhere with darkness and no light for her anger was on Sally's loneliness trying to go after the demon this time.

"Ah! The light! It's so bright for this light! We're not done yet!"

"I'm not done with you either, get back here!"

Doll escape in a different room with Kate too weak to go but trying to fight over from it until Dante stops her back to her normal self.

"Kate, stop! You're too weak to do anything!"

Kate listen to Dante and then passes out right next to Sally for Dante takes them out of the room to find Doll later on also hide somewhere safe for a bit. Before he left he walks into a strange object looking like a skull of an animal, but was really an item and not a toy made that was brown, with a long nose, ears-like popping of the back, with eye holes, and Dante can sense it being real; once he touched it he was fully recovered and so was Kate when he drops it by her side as if it was alive and knows a lot from Kate like they met before. But the question was where? And when did it happen? While back in the other world Patty, Lully, Billy, Jenny, and Hopper wait for Dante and Kate's return for it's been almost all day since they left.

"Brother?"

"Yeah, Lully?"

"You think Dante will save the children in the other world?"

"I'm sure he will and save Kate too. It's almost night fall so I can tell they'll be back sooner like they always do."

Lully smiles knowing that if Billy's right about what he said then she feels right just thinking about it.

"You're right."

Patty and Hopper agree with her boyfriend too.

"Of course he's right, you know your brother well as much as I know Billy too."

Hopper makes a cute noise to agree with Patty there.

"See? Even Hopper knows it too."

"Oh, Patty."

"Yeah! All will be good like before!"

That made Billy blush after Patty said that he was right about Dante and Kate will be alright and coming back unharmed.

"Well, you know me…"

Back at Toy World Dante found a good spot down below the room a hidden one to hind in with tons of lights on to slow down Doll until he and Kate are fully heal to fight her again and get out with the kids. With the strange item that did all the work for the two of them it was amazing still Dante didn't see it as part of Doll's making just something that got caught from somewhere else and holds on to it so he'll show it to either Nina, Charles, Morrison, or Jason later on. With Dante healed up thanks to it so was Kate waking up and feeling like she has a bad headache which hurt after getting shocked a lot.

"Ouch!"

"Hey, babe thought you'll be sleeping forever."

"What do you mean? What just happen?"

"Well, one minute that freaky demon hiding in the doll tries burning you into a crisp and then the next your powers slow it down."

"Again? Wait, you know?"

"Since I have seen your angel powers at work automatically in Mexico yes. Looks like Doll's weakness on light."

Kate sees what Dante was talking about seeing the tall lamps on all over the room.

"Good against evil I see."

Kate freaks out remember that Sally saw the truth after she talk some sense into her and seeing the nightmare.

"Crap Sally! Where's Sally!?"

Dante rubs Kate's back to calm her down.

"It's all good. Kid's still sleeping like a log."

Kate sees Sally sleeping next to her and not hurt at all.

"Oh, thank God. So how did I heal so fast?"

Dante shows Kate the strange skull head.

"A skull?"

"Not sure myself, it appear out of nowhere trying to escape and it started healing me and I use it on you. I make sure it wasn't life threading so it's good."

It was still a mysterious on what it is and another reason that Dante has to bring it back since it isn't created by Sally or Doll.

"Okay? Well, guess the others will help us out on that."

"As soon as we find of way to stop the demon."

"True. I don't think we can stop it by ourselves, has to be another way…"

"As well as getting all the little trouble makers out and getting the hell out. I mean being in a place looks like this whole place feels like perverted Pee-Wee's…"

Kate finishes Dante's sentence because she already knows the rest of what Dante's going to say.

"…Pee-Wee's Play House mixes with Tim Burton's copyright works combined. I know I said that already."

"Hot damn!"

Dante laughs a little.

"Ha, ha. Now grab Sally, we got a demon to kill."

Dante stops Kate in time.

"Hold on, Kate, I just recovered and you too but more to watch out for. So let's talk about this before we do anything."

Kate couldn't go anywhere no matter what Dante does to stop her.

"I don't care! Doll might be going after all those kids next if we don't do something!"

"Fine just stay close to me."

"What about Sally?"

"You protect her while I fight."

"And do nothing!? True I can't stop this one without my weapon since Aeon crushed it, that doesn't mean I should hide like a coward! I want to fight with you!"

Dante signed, since Kate made a decision on her own to fight along Dante's side against demons and their new enemy. This time they'll fight as a team together and not apart with Kate to fight back with no powers one way or another so he allows it under one condition.

"You'll fight, but right now just trust me and stay close."

"I'm not a little girl you know…"

"I know that. I won't treat you over protected to you like your old man is, still he loves you. And I, well you're dating me and living with me for a reason."

"What do you mean?"

Dante hugs Kate as he gets closer to her body for she leans up against the wall cornering her making Kate feel a weird all over her body.

"Dante…? What are you doing?"

"I just don't want you getting hurt again."

"I know, I feel the same from you too."

Dante pulls Kate's arm up gently and pinned to the wall stroking it with his fingers gently making her body feel weird, he then leans in Kate's ear knowing it turns her on also Dante was being serious on what he was saying.

"Please, I don't want you to end up a just a gorgeous memory of mine..."

"Gorgeous memory?"

Dante kept on doing it with Kate leaning on his manly chest and heart beating for her to hear.

"Kate, I'm not going to lose you. You're the only person I let in my life since I don't know when. The first I feel this way to a real woman. Do you want to know what happens to people in my life?"

The two stare into each other's eyes.

"What?"

"'They die... They either die or they disappear; I don't want you to die... I'd rather you leave me and never look back than to see have you faded away before my eyes."

Dante holds Kate's arm while hugging her in his arms.

"Dante, you know that will never happen. My Mom if I knew her if she was alive wouldn't allow that to happen."

"I know... I won't let you. You mean too much."

Dante spins Kate around to hold her from behind. Brushing his hands from her hair, smelling the sweet scent from her, licking her neck, rubbing his hands on her butt and the other on her breast feeling her soft skin.

"If something did happen to you, I wouldn't be happy without you or feeling your sexy body. I wouldn't cheat on any other women, just want you."

"Dante…? What are you…? Please no more…"

Dante moves the hair out of Kate's face making her blush all over her face and he smiles now they talk things out together for them to stop Doll or she'll try capturing more children or hurting others.

"Glad we got things settle. Hey, babe, I was serious on the whole thing. The rest will come later on; we got a job to finish."

Kate smiles for she'll try her best aiding Dante 'like she always have and will get stronger again'.

"You got it."

Before the two went out 'with Doll still recovering and finding them without the bright light', Sally finally wakes up. She remembers thinking about what Kate was trying to say to her about Doll using her, her friend really a demon, making her world by using other children with powers and then killing them with other ones in danger. Only to make her cry but as hard again after earlier as Kate and Dante sees her in pain but Kate was happy to see her unharmed.

"Look at this, little sleeping beauty wakes up."

"Sally? You okay?"

Sally looks at Kate crying saying the mess was all her fault, but she didn't know about it. She was tricked from Doll like every other special child like her. Kate goes up to Sally to hug her, making her feel better.

"Sally…"

"Oh, Kate… I'm so sorry! You were right about everything! I was a big meanie to that man who try to save us, I almost hurt him, and you, and Doll tricked me! I should have known! She's a monster who hurt others like me; she'll do the same if we don't stop her in time! I hate me now, don't you!?"

Kate smiles for she knew she would reach to Sally in time.

"I don't hate you, Sally."

Sally calms herself from crying any further.

"You're not?"

"Of course not. You did the right thing of realizing it now which means you're safe. Sorry it had to turn out this way, I wish it didn't either."

"Oh, Kate."

The two hugged each other meaning Sally understands now.

"Does that mean when we get out we'll still see each other?"

"Yes, and I promise you I'll find you a good family to take you in with a happier life."

"Then we can play and be sisters."

"Okay when I'm not busy."

Sally turns her attention to Dante.

"Sorry I almost hurt you there, mister."

"Its Dante so it's all good, kid, we got your back. But right now how do we get out and stop that mess up puppet?"

"I know how!"

Both Kate and Dante were surprise hearing that from Sally for she knows how to be Doll and get out of the place.

"You do?"

"Patty's friend said it's the spirit of a young girl who died over nothing and wanted to have more friends or die trying to. So we try setting the spirit free."

"That could work."

"Yes, but she still has powers like me. I have to cast her out, throw her away to weaken her."

It made sense to Kate.

"Right! Without a host the demon's powerless."

"Yes from that and the light. And I can make big black holes to go through in and out, so come on we got a bully to stop and save the others."

Sally creates a hole for the three to go in.

"Sally, just stay close to us."

Sally smiles at Kate.

"I know I'll try to."

"Let's go!"

All three went through the hole to find their way to Doll for she heads back I n the holdup cell where all the frighten children are and not playing, without that it can't get stronger. Either having fun forever or killing so she was about to murder them all one by one while cutting all the made up lively toys into pieces like Debra and her two eye balls first.

"Oh, hi there, boss. Why isn't sally with you-?"

Doll slashes Debra in half with her eyes balls devoured into her shadow-like body and with the doll taking a last breath before falling.

"Ouch, that really hurts! That wasn't very nice you know."

All the children saw the horror happen and ran away from the demon before she got to them in a group, while it came floating after them all and still destroying every other toy creation it her way one lighting, her claws, and body after another. Until Doll corners them all with her many hands sticking out and trapping them, making sure she still becomes powerful for many centuries and many more for all time; while all the innocent kids cried, covered themselves to be a shield, and very scared waiting to be saved.

"Children, come out and play with me…"

"Stop!"

Sally's screamed stop Doll for what she was about to do as many bullets from Dante and Kate's guns come flying from a hole appearing out of nowhere for Doll's body to become invisible and go right through her like smoke, for all three appeared. Only for Doll to get her weapon back on her side with all the missing children standing clear for the battle about to happen.

"Eh, what's up, doc?"

"Really, Dante?"

"What? This whole screwed up world reminded me more of Looney Tunes when I look at it."

Doll powers up and tries fooling with Sally's mind again.

"Sally… Sally… Together we are strong, make friends and many more…"

"Do it, Sally."

Sally nodded to Kate meaning she'll do her best with her and Dante watching her back, she walks up to Doll using her powers to pull her hard like a wet towel to rinse out and pushes her to the ground hard.

"Doll, that's enough."

"Sally…?"

"No! We're not friends anymore! You used me, Kate was right to save my life, she's my real friend while you hurt others for your own time, and you never cared for me to begin with! My life may have been bad but I want to start a new with new friends, a better Mommy and Daddy to have, for others to play and be happy back home with their mommies and daddies, and I want this world to go away like you! After other girl like me was hurt but never went to see to be mad I understand and it has to stop! You weren't the Doll I knew, you're a monster!"

After that the bound between Sally and Doll was cut weakening Doll's body like being stabbed in the chest and through the heart because of it she went crazy still with her own powers she still has to use to kill.

"No! I won't live alone again! Never again!"

Doll always attacks Sally, until Kate uses her powers to blast a big one at the demon to weaken it being burned again.

"You did well, Sally. Dante, you're up! I got your back!"

Dante uses his sword to stab Doll while freezing her up a bit only to get weaker this time. She tries crushing him, but her body started to fade like a smoke being burned out.

"Finally! We get serious here, payback on what you did to those brats and my girl."

The two clash against one another from above and below really fast with all the kids just stop hiding in fear seeing the amazing fight happen and couldn't look away, with the song playing in the background from 'Disturbed-Leave it Alone' fitted well. From every gun shots bounce many lighting attacks, many Cerberus hits shrinks Doll from being a big shadow being into a small size like a doll size again along with her claws dissolving slowly; and trying to grab hold of Dante with her many arms to squeeze him to death only to throw is Rebellion sword like a boomerang thinking he misses her but got her from the back to break the spell for Dante to punches the demon in the face without going through her body this time. But Doll wasn't going to go down that easily wanting more blood. And Dante licks his lips with blood on it enjoying the fight, still Kate wishes to help out and Sally knows how after breaking a piece from the stairs of the bright lights and giving it to her.

"Kate, use this on her with your powers."

"What? Bright light pieces?"

Once Kate holds it in her hands, it started to glow differently with her powers mix in like a rainbow.

"What the hell?"

"You have angel power, remember?"

"Well, yes I'm a half breed and last one."

"Well, use it! Put ii in your gun and shoot doll! She'll get tired!"

"You may have a point here."

Doll tries to corner Dante in many ways from her long body for him not to get away and making her tail-like ghost like a sword to stab him.

"Ah, come on already! Fight me like a man! Or woman maybe!"

Dante teases Doll from every move she makes he dodges from many hits though he couldn't do that forever. That's when she traps him into a ball from her body until he runs out of air with no way to break out from the inside, not even his weapons couldn't crush her.

"Die, demon-boy! Die! Die! Die!"

Doll stops senses the weird item glowing brightly for her to hate because Kate was all powered up to stop the demon and lending Dante a hand. With all the pieces from the bright light turning into bullets 'with Sally's help', Kate places all six into her gun and aims at Doll.

"Hey, Doll!"

"What!?"

"Time for you to rest in pieces!"

Kate fires many rounds to blind and weaken Doll to force to release Dante for he tries catching his breath, with one more glowing bullet hits her in the chest making her unable to breathe and couldn't pull it out because it was burning her body up.

"Do it, Dante!"

Dante tricks Doll in avoiding his Cerberus to freeze the room instead of her body enough to cut open her body like melon for the bullet to shine up with his sword from her head to the stomach hanging out.

"Do me a favor, dolly, and go into the light now."

"Curse you!"

After that slash cutting in half, brightens the bullet inside of Doll until it brightens her whole body to explode for there was nothing left but aches all over. Leaving the lonely soul to rest in peace and flies away for a normal girl can make real friends where she's going since the rotten dark soul's dead leaving nothing left but a dark pearl on the ground.

"Finally, I can make real friends. No longer have the darkness controlling me, farewell, everyone."

The girl soon fades away. Afterwards the children see the nightmare's over and cheered as they ran up to Dante and thanking him for his their favorite hero now like a cartoon super hero show on TV, only it was real with Dante trying to calm them down.

"Relax already, I don't do autographs."

Sally and Kate hugged each other for they did great in aiding Dante.

"You did it, Kate! We're free!"

"No, Sally, we did it."

The two smiled and walk up to Dante.

"Nice shot, babe, I guess you do great on your job."

"Told you. Say, Sally, sorry about your world and toys."

They all see the toys' disappearing since the host is dead but Sally didn't care about that.

"No, it's alright. Who needs a made up place when I can make real ones?"

Everyone came up to Sally seeing them happy and talking to her asking to her to be their friend. For the girls to be like her and some of the boys having a crush on her making Sally happy than she has ever been before thanks to Kate saving her life; soon the entire dimension world was shaking meaning it was about to be destroyed for good since Doll's long gone and Sally was set free, with no way out Sally tries making a huge hole for everyone to escape out of.

"Oh, come on! We don't have time for an escape root Indiana Jones game!"

"Dante, this looks serious! We have to get out or we'll be trap here forever!"

"How do we do that!?"

They soon hear singing from a child coming from back outside for Lully sense them and sings making a shield all around the children to be protecting while getting out. Billy tells Patty, Jenny, and Hopper to get back from the doll house for the portal opens up like a huge wind blowing through hard.

"Lully!"

"I got them and the others are okay! Get back, you guys!"

Patty and Jenny ducked, with Hopper hiding under the table; Billy goes up next to his sister to help her pull everyone out with their powers together. With all the kids, Sally, Dante, and Kate well protected Sally has the portal open to get into and get out of the place.

"I hear singing…"

"Alright! Lully and Billy are helping us out! Thank God for their Alpha-O-Lite abilities! Sally, take us home!"

"You got it, Kate!"

Sally uses her ESP to pull them out in time before everything all over the room crumbles and blocks any entrance or exits once they left for a black hole appears to suck the doll house from the inside out for it was a strong and big one. But not for Lully to shield the people with Billy's powers for backup for all the children made it out of their and outside unharmed 'for Jason to see and rush over their quickly', and Dante and Kate to be back in their place along with Sally 'and the strange skull-like item' the portal disappears with the doll house for good. With Billy and Lully freeing them the grownups hear noises to see only to see one child running up to his mother's side to be reunited; and soon everyone else with one family after another happy to be home and for Sally to see the real world again for her own eyes and Patty and the others are happy to see Kate and Dante back and alright.

"I told you, Jenny, which they would come out fine!"

"But Billy said that."

"I know but it happened!"

Hopper was happy to and Jenny smiled, for Patty comes up to both Kate and Dante hugging them both also both Billy and Lully were happy to help out.

"Looks like we did it."

"Too close, nice job there, Lully."

"Thank you."

Patty knew along that they'll return and stop the demon to save all the missing children.

"Kate! Dante! You guys came back! You did!"

Kate was happy to see Patty too.

"Well of course we did, Patty, just got to make sure that doesn't happen again. Bring a child's toy inside, big mistake on that."

"Lesson learned."

"And you…"

Patty whacks Dante on the head which hurt.

"Ow! Hey, Patty! What the hell was that for!?"

"That's for worry us and you owe me ice cream!"

"Still!?"

Sally got confuse on what she was seeing.

"Don't worry, Sally, these guys are nice. It happens normally every day."

"I see."

Jason comes rushing inside the Devil May Cry building seeing that all was alright also looks and acting like himself again after cleaning himself up.

"Kate! I'm sorry, Daddy' here to help you and Dante out-! Ah… Did I miss something?"

Jason sees that all was good. With him staring at Sally for he, the people, Lully, Billy, Patty, Hopper, and Jenny wish to know who she was.

"Dad?"

"Oh, look. Old man finally cleans up his act like I wanted him to."

"Shut up! I decide that for myself thank you!"

"Whatever."

"Hey, Kate, who's that girl?"

Sally smiles and waves to Patty and the others.

"Hello."

"Well, here's how it all happened…"

Kate started telling Jason, Patty, Jenny, Hopper, Billy, Lully, and all the adults in town on what happen: from the story of one girl coming back for her spirit angry to capture all the children to devour their souls for a long time like now and using a host like Sally for power in a made up world of kid things but a nightmare, what happen in Sally's sad past, why Kate was involved but saved Sally in time to stop Doll, and Dante saving the day and getting his big payment at the end. Also the kids standing up for Sally saying she wasn't bad just the demon fooling with her mind and for her saying her sorry to the grownups many times with them and Kate by her side along with the pearl left from the demon for Jason to give to Morrison later to be hidden away for good, so no one was mad at Sally at all just glad their children are back. And no more demons like that to capture all the kids ever again sense the child's good soul can finally rest in peace.

"So now you all know."

Sally bows to everyone showing her forgiveness once more.

"Again, I'm so sorry everyone."

All the grown up smiled since all of their kids made a friend with Sally, so many to be happy and for the nightmare to be over with.

"It's all good, kid, I got paid and we'll get you a new home too. Any problems, they have to answer with me with charge."

"Thanks, Dante. Thanks so much, you guys."

"Well, Sally, it'll be a better future for you now."

"And what about you?"

Kate sees Jason who's begging for him to talk to his only daughter he loves.

"Hi, Kate."

"Excuse me, Sally."

"Okay."

She signed and goes up to him this time.

"Dad, I'm still mad for you not telling me the truth about Mom and treating me like a little girl too much even today."

"I know, I did learn and a reason I let you live with Dante."

"And…?"

"And I don't care if you're mad at me, just at least let me help you out. I will tell you one day just not yet but when the time's right I will let you know. All of it about the past and so on."

"You will?"

"I may do bad things for so long, I never lie to my only little girl. A full grown woman or not."

Jason was being serious to Kate and the look in his eyes shows to Kate that he's telling the truth. Dante walks up to Kate wrapping his arms around her waist showing to Jason that he has to keep that promise for real.

"If that's so, I want to be there to listen to whole thing, got it?"

"You sure, Dante?"

"Kate, I won't see you crying again when I'm around."

"Thanks."

Jason sees that those two are strong together so he has to keep his word now.

"You got it, Dante. I will let you two when I'm ready. So we're good?"

Kate hugs Jason a little but happy and feeling much better for the two to reunite.

"Whatever, Dad."

Jason has a weird look on his face and hugs Kate to enjoy it while he still can."

"Yeah! We're family again!"

"Ah! Dad! Quit it! Hey!"

Sally laughs seeing that her father's good to her after all and Dante just smiles just seeing it for Patty wants to do one more thing now.

"Who wants ice cream!?"

All the children, Sally, Jenny, Billy, and Lully all wanted some too, but too much for Dante to spend for all the kids.

"Hey! I'm no ice cream man, okay?"

Jason shows his wallet in the air with lots of cash in it after putting Kate down as she fixes her hair.

"Hey, Dante, we'll spend some together. But you pay me for the pizza next time."

"Okay, okay, you got a deal."

All the kids cheered so did the others for they all went to get some ice cream with Dante and Kate tagging along for a strawberry sundae to have and Jason too with Hopper tagging along too to east a vanilla one. With all the grownups with their kids all safe and sound and Doll destroyed it's all good. Back at Lushfel's hide out, he calls upon Terror in his room for a something important to tell her as she comes in.

"Terror, is that you?"

"Yes, I am here, Master. We the Lechers shall prevail in our goal! In the name of Master Lushfel himself! You call for me?"

"Yes I have. I am sensing another Alpha-O-Lite nearby on an island far from us of Earth element. A boy with a curse power who was once a normal human with a very dark history, the war from angels and shadow demons took place on. An old ruin too from other wars after that, I want you and some of my Lechers to go and retreat him."

Terror was shocked thinking this was more Aeon on the others job.

"May I ask why me? I thought Aeon or Christy would help you but me? You hold me off on guarding Madame Elian at all times!"

"Enough!"

Lushfel's shouting causing the room to shake for Terror pleads for forgiveness.

"So sorry, Master, I was wrong to question you."

"I do know your job. You need to get out more if we're going to get what needs to be done, leave the babysitting of Elian to Christy's care. Aeon has other work to be done and so does the others while you should show your skills more in case Dante, Kagero, or their partners interfere on our work again."

Terror looks around with guards on duty, Christy hanging around on the ceiling waving to her, and Elian minding her own business outside next to her cell picking flowers and having fun laughing and saying 'he loves me, he loves me not' over and over again. For Terror she'll take the task for her master and nothing more than Lushfel an Elian to listen to.

"Of course, Master, I'm on it."

"Good. Don't fail me now, and in case things go crazy out there quickly retreat and leave the cleaning up to the others. Now go."

"On it."

Terror leaves the room for Lushfel and Christy to watch.

"Well, this should be fun."

Christy laughs and Elian does too with flower picking until she burns one up so fast from her powers and still fined it funny.

"Oops. Oh well, do it again."

Elian picks another flower to play again. Back in town, after two days of Doll being gone all the children had fun at home, with their families, their toys, and with Sally. Who has a new family a mother and father with a older son to be in and she loves it also seeing Kate everyday too with the others for Patty and Jenny to get along with same with Lully and Billy too, also playing a lot with Hopper for she has her powers though not strong she wishes to be with Dante and Kate's side but on demons hunting but with support. For the two sees her happy with her new family and a new doll given by Jason; for he's back in business at his bar and running smoothly with both Billy and Lully helping out too, which only leaves Dante and Kate to know about the item they have for only Jason can ask either Nina, Morrison, Charles, or anyone to aid them on this one.

"Another happy ending for Sally in her new life."

"It's best not for her to use her powers in battle, better to be safe than sorry."

"You do have a point, Dante, don't worry she won't be in danger."

"Good. So now the only question leaves to this thing."

Dante shows Kate the item out of his jacket glowing brightly on and off that's connected to her powers.

"You still have that?"

"What?"

"Never mind, just it reacts to me. Hey! Do you think it has anything to do with my Mom?"

"Maybe, maybe not, not sure of it yet."

Kate holds the item feeling its pulse.

"It's alive, telling me something to go get it. Maybe it might be a clue to look at and our next place to go to."

"Might have danger lurking."

"Who cares, anything left by the war that my Mom was in and soon Dad to tell us the full story, has to be a clue and a key."

"But where at?"

"Dante, we got some business to take care of."

Dante and Kate question their selves about the item reacting to Kate for the same powers they have, it might show them to Ellia's past more, and soon to be told by Jason the whole truth. But does it have any connections to the ruins where Terror's going to? What are her powers? What happen that's hidden on the small area where the angels and shadows fought on long ago, and who is the next person or being with the Earth element of Alpha-O-Lite? All will be answers for the two demon hunters to look at while soon on a next mission and hopefully a new weapon for Kate to have to replace her lost Angel Sword between the skull-like item and the gem piece.

Mission complete!


	11. Newborn Angel

Devil May Cry: the Animated Series 2: Light and Darkness

By Tayla Drago

What are the three differences between Goth, Vampire, and Saint Magic? Lots of the teenagers now a day's does so many things thinking they're better than anyone else and their life they live in is bad, but like to make themselves feel bad: Goth is where teens dress all mess up like with dark make-up, tattoos, short bottoms, lots of piercings, drinking coffee, or smoking saying all is dark and hopeless for others. Vampire 'not monster like in any case' more of an opposite to Goth people, to be like vampires just wit bad taste, attitude, clothes, and hanging out like gang members do. And at least Stan Magic left or more like dark magic – where groups of kids if they're bullied or bad luck happens to them 'like in every day lives', they get together in a group at night to try to summon a demon or a devil to sell their souls for power to be better with many witchcraft things and items to use. For the last one it happens to one boy.

A teenage boy name Tyler Claw… This poor seventeen-year old boy hated everything in life between himself, everything else, his own family, and life itself. That's when one night he did some Black Magic on himself to become his own life of his own world in becoming a Crow-like Demon by summoning many crows, because of that everything changed for him; when that happen the comet hit at his house destroy everything and killing his family from it and giving Tyler another Alpha-O-Lite the element of Earth to move it in many waves as a attacks from body or creating it. Along with his dark powers can summoning many crows that follow him wherever he goes the crows can turn themselves into a shield, attack his enemies, and being his many eyes for he too has big wings to fly anywhere and fire sharp feathers. Also Tyler can become a bird demon himself with sharp claws when striking for a lonesome soul boy who's always sad and lonely 'of his demon form'. Tyler only does this because of his lonesome and anger which makes both his powers more dangerous running away from his dark past on an island which is where Lushfel finds him and orders other Lecher demons and Terror to go and capture him 'for the first time for her too' while Elian's being protected since its always been her job to do. Still not trusting anyone else not even Aeon but Lushfel but she is a Lecher too and powerful fighter.

On a small island off of the enemy's hideout is where the third Alpha-O-Lite is at and won't be so easy to capture Tyler, since it was all set up by Christy to make the poor kid into a monster in the first place with two powers for only the crows aiding Tyler are his only friends who understand him. Not only being tricked and more miserable but in grave danger in being double crossed soon; as Terror and other warrior-like Lechers head out with Christy watching Elian while looking through the crystal ball on the rest, also Aeon goes somewhere out of the room for a while. Seeing how strong Tyler is just sitting near the shore with all crows sitting next to him, a huge shark pops out of the waters to eat him, but Tyler strikes the fish down fast by hitting his sharp feather directly at his gills causing the shark to go down. Allowing the many crows to eat it alive so fast like a group of piranhas until there was nothing left from it but bones, and uses his earth abilities to sink the bones down below the Earth's surface deep underground. Tyler continues watching the ocean with his friends knowing the danger is coming, for he was on the island ruins where the war between angels and shadow demons took place long ago where Ellia once fought on.

"Why me?"

Tons of crows all sense Tyler feeling down for they all flew above him and cawing many times. Back n town at the Devil May Cry building, Dante and Kate are finally going to get some help from Jason 'thanks to him' getting Morrison and Anoka to tell them about the skull item they found from Doll's world that's still unknown that could tell Kate about Ellia and her past. Not only that but soon have to help out another Alpha-O-Lite person during the item search with Kate trying to find herself a new weapon too; lately for her still having images showing in her head of Ellia as if she was trying to tell her something but nothing yet in her dreams, and the old man keeps on saying in Kate's thoughts for her to sense was 'help me' as if he was in danger or something, but doesn't know who he is. Kate plays on her guitar from Stone Temple Pilots – Plush the Acoustic version with the long lyrics to the original rock version' still sings good as always.

Kate (singing): And I feel that time's a wasted  
Go  
So where ya going til tomorrow?  
And I se that these are lies to  
Come  
So Would you even care?

And I feel it  
And I feel it

Where ya going for to tomorrow?  
Where ya goin' with the mask I  
Found?  
And I feel, and I feel  
When the dogs begin to smell  
Her  
Will she smell alone?

And I feel, so much depends on  
The weather  
So is it raining in your bedroom?  
And I see, that these are the  
Eyes of disarray  
Would you even care?

And I feel it  
And she feels it

Where ya going for to tomorrow?  
Where ya goin' with the mask I  
Found?  
And I feel, and I feel  
When the dogs begin to smell  
Her  
Will she smell alone?

When the dogs do find her  
Got time, time, to wait for  
Tomorrow

To find her  
To find her

When the dogs do find her  
Got time, time, to wait for  
Tomorrow

To find her  
To find her

Where ya going for to tomorrow?  
Where ya goin' with the mask I  
Found?  
And I feel, and I feel  
When the dogs begin to smell  
Her  
Will she smell alone?

When the dogs do find her  
Got time, time, to wait for  
Tomorrow

To find her  
To find her

When the dogs do find her  
Got time, time, to wait for  
Tomorrow

To find her  
To find her

To find her  
To find her

Kate knows it won't stop showing both her Mother and the strange unknown man pleading for help; she'll keep on finding the answers one way or another.

Level# 11: 'Newborn Angel'

It was another fine day at the Devil May Cry building early in the morning today. For both Dante and Kate sees that the skull item reacts to Kate's powers that it might be connected to her mother Ellia and her past, a clue to show them what happened back then. For they're trying to know all about with the help from Jason that knows a lot from Ellia to at least tell them a little about 'until later on for the real thing'; with the help from Morrison who knows a thing or two about missing long lost artifacts hidden past link to an old area for he and Jason knew each other forever, and Anoka who's been doing some research since she's a ghost in helping out also she's very smart who enjoys lending a hand to others. Getting to be helpful to Dante and the others including her Kagero for who she loves. All five look at the skull item gather up in a circle trying to figure it out on what it is and what can it do, with confusing looks on their faces.

"So, Dad, any idea what this thing is?"

"Well, you got me?"

Kate wasn't too happy to hear that answer coming from her father nor was Dante.

"Seriously!?"

"What!?"

Dante kicks Jason from behind.

"We thought you would be a pro at this type of thing!"

"Ow! I am but I have to think very hard first to know, why else wouldn't I bring Morrison here to help?"

Anoka flies around above the four having fun like a little girl.

"And me too! Why else wouldn't I be here?"

"Well, you are always smart when you were alive."

"Yep, still am as a ghost too."

Anoka smiles leaving Jason, Dante, and Kate to find her being strange day after day.

"Morrison, can you help us out here?"

"Okay, okay, I'm on it."

Morrison looks at the skull item carefully and for Kate to sense something from Jason knowing he has seen it somewhere before but has trouble remembering, but after getting kicked the memory finally came back to him to tell everyone right away what he knows with his butt still hurting him and tries to ignore it.

"I know what it is now-!"

"It's a weapon, a rare one belonging to the Angels during the war."

Jason falls since Morrison beat him to it before he could.

"Ah! Damn it, Morrison, I was trying to make my daughter proud in helping her!"

"Well, I did more since you call me here to help you."

"Oh, yeah… Good point."

Dante, Kate, and Anoka were surprise to here and a good reason why it was reacting to Kate's powers. Anoka looks at the item carefully.

"Yep, it's a real angel weapon-like sword alright. Lucky you, Kate, lucky you. I say it's been around since thirty years ago maybe before all the angels sadly died during the war. This thing is alive."

Morrison finishes the rest to explain after Anoka did.

"She's right you know. This bad boy has been use many times during the war which has something to do with your next mission, Dante, for both you and Kate to do while doing some treasure hunting."

Dante and Kate sit on the coach together to listen while relaxing for a while to get lots of information.

"About time to get paid."

"And the many things Lady still get from you?"

Dante smiles and rubs Kate's head.

"It shows that life sucks."

Kate smiles back at Dante.

"Go ahead, Morrison, give us every detail all two."

"It's a long detail and story here…"

"Just shut up and start talking."

"Fine… Jason!"

"Got it!"

Jason got a big roll of paper to get out on the table with Anoka aiding him on the other side to show both Dante and Kate the island that have to go to 'the same where Tyler is' for him and the treasure to find to lead to Ellia's past at least a little about it. Morrison had one more thing to add.

"Kate, your orb please?"

"Oh, okay. What's it for?"

Once Kate hand Morrison the orb once on the Angel Sword that was left when Aeon destroyed it, he places it inside the skull for the one ball morphs into two-like eye balls of the color turning blue appears and glowing as it floats up in the air pointing at something from outside window. It was amazing thing to see.

"Ah, Dante?"

"You got me, babe. I'm as confuse as you are!"

Morrison tells them about all three things to do and all that.

"You see this huge map out? Right about the south side of the sea shore is where you'll find your answers on the weapon for its pointing to where you guys have to go Ellia Jones or Elizabeth 'Ellia' Jones/ Susan Star, the Warrior Angel for others call her was a proud Angel warrior fighting with her beings who wanted to bring peace to the Shadow demons on this island of ruins of an old church. Well, cause we all know back then everyone was way too religion too worry about things real or not over nothing, it was once there until the war happen with Ellia and Sparda ending it together for the war and all that to leave one area to become a left over lost island where no human or demon dare to go on. They believe if they did, would be curse by spirits wondering all over but not true, just a dumb rumor to scare people that never got a hold of the rare treasure after all. So while some dare to be on there some demons stay as a group to enter while others dare to go but chickened out; believe me when I say that this item plus the orb combine is trying to get to the other goal on the island somewhere to complete the weapon where Ellia's past awaits for most to learn about."

Morrison uses a marker to mark their location to go to with Kate holding the item in her arms still glowing and reacting.

"I can sense a strong thing like my Mom once was, a little. It's there in the seas."

Kate knows it meaning Ellia's last whereabouts is on there still. Also Dante can already tell that Aeon and the others will be there because of the Earth of Alpha-O-Lite to capture.

"So about our next Alpha-O-Lite to save or retrieve?"

"Well, we have Billy and Lully while our worse enemies the Lechers have Kagero's sister. With two remaining and the third already located so this one's the element Earth of the Alpha-O-Lite name Tyler Claw a teenage Goth kid with a curse."

Dante, Kate, Jason, and Anoka got confused there.

"A powerful being gift human with other powers? Strange…"

Morrison shows Kate and Dante the profile details on Tyler who's on the wanted list thanks to Jason getting it making a peace sign from his fingers in the air.

"Tyler Claw never had a good life besides being all Goth like and all in his life since junior high school. His father was abuse to his mother who was weak to do anything, he was bullied, never had many friends, and the only gift he has was caring for animals. Nice boy more to crows really like they understand Tyler… That's when someone within the group talked the kid into dark magic by summoning Stan to sell his soul to protect him from danger by hand; something went wrong which destroyed the house from the meteor giving Tyler the Alpha-O-Lite of Earth and the curse was besides taking the life of his family and his enemies from the curse of their souls and he was given the ability to control Earth around him and many crows. Plus he's a bird-demon for his sadness, anger, or any other emotion triggers his powers for lots of crows protecting him or becoming one himself. Makes you feel bad for this boy really. The police along with Charles try to capture Tyler to try to cure and save himself for his own good but he hates everyone but animals and crows so he's been on the run who really needs help and one the helicopters caught him flying to this island you guys have to go to, well thanks to a black feather matching with his DNA that they found in the salty waters. So now you two know all of both things thanks to yours truly."

"Wow…"

Anoka was amazed after Morrison full details as Dante and Kate know their mission and their search too.

"So we got to follow the trails of the little head thing to the weapon of Kate's ancient mother and rescue Earth Boy alive? Piece of cake."

Kate had another thing in mind from that.

"I prefer plain donuts, thank you."

Dante rubs Kate's big butt which freaks out.

"Yeah, to fill this hot ass up."

Kate slaps Dante in the face and likes it no matter what she does to him.

"Not now!"

"I like you ruff and hot."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Before Jason can do anything, Kate stops him in time as a warning or else.

"Dad! Don't, down!"

Jason backs down like a dog.

"Okay…"

Jason throws Dante a huge black color-like cape to use on the next mission.

"What's this? If it's a super hero costume to make me look dorky, then screw it."

"It's part of your abilities to use easily like the stop watch from Geryon/Quicksilver I gave you from Mexico, well this cape once you put it on and move around to use your Doppelganger skill, summoning you shadow self to help you fight. So use it well, Dante, and you're welcome."

Dante senses it after touching it with his hands remembering how he got it a while back, so he puts it around his jacket to use later on.

"Eat your heart out, Superman."

Kate likes the weapons that Jason makes it well for a better upgrade.

"Guess I'm still waiting for mine on the island. So how do we get there?"

Jason gets up and all geared up to go.

"I got a chopper to use for us to get on the island in no time I'm coming with you to help!"

"Fine!"

Anoka goes through Jason and her head pops out from his stomach smiling.

"And I'm coming to show you guys the way with the compass item pulling you guys to it."

Morrison raises his hand.

"Same here to drive the thing."

"And anyone accompanying us?"

Kagero hears Kate's voice and quickly opens the door to get close to her and Dante wasn't too happy to see same with Jason too. Along with him are Lady and Genma for all three will help the others out.

"What's up, Dante and Kate?"

"We hope to be in great help on this mission."

"Oh, hi there. Lady, Genma, and… Kagero…"

Kate doesn't like Kagero that close to her leaves the other two not their idea for Kagero to barge right inside the place out of nowhere.

"Hi, Kate, do you miss me?"

Jason tries to pull Kagero away from Kate.

"Kagero, step away from my daughter now!"

"What? We're just talking, what's wrong with that?"

Kate punches Kagero in the face with his nose bleeding but he didn't care.

"Glad to see you too, Kagero. Now if you don't mind getting away from me?"

"Ah, just a little longer…"

Dante grabs hold of Kagero's jacket and throws him outside really hard.

"She said to get away from her, Batty!"

Kagero comes marching back inside and angry at Dante.

"Oh, please! Unlike you I treat her like a gentlemen and you like massaging her butt!"

"Well, at least it's only me doing it and not you!"

"Pervert!"

"Playboy!"

Kagero sticks his dagger at Dante's neck and Dante his both his guns out at Kagero's head for they stare at each other leaving Kate to feel stupid just watching it all and tries it wrap it up quickly.

"Enough with this. Anoka!"

"Oh, no…"

"Kagero!"

Anoka flies to Kagero to the wall only to go throw it together and Kagero tries running from her but she was too strong for him.

"Thank you."

"Those two are right for each other, well soon will be Kagero doesn't like to admit it."

"I just enjoy the torture from this guy, too damn funny."

Jason joins with Kate and Dante to watch too.

"Agreed."

Kagero struggles many times to get away from Anoka 'who really has feelings for her but doesn't want to admit it' or fooling with Dante to make sure he and Kate stay together even though she's hot to him at some points, whiles holding her back from being kissed.

"Anoka, get off of me!"

"Ah, Kagero! Why won't you love me!?"

"Because you're dead!"

"But you're half human and demon, we can work it out."

"No we can't!"

"Cute! You're blushing from me!"

Kate, Dante, Jason, Lady, Genma, and Morrison leave the Devil May Cry building 'wit the item to bring with them' to go on the mission with Anoka carrying Kagero while flying to catch up with the others.

"Okay, can we go now, Morrison?"

"Yes, let's."

They're not the only ones moving out, so was Terror and warrior-like knights of Lechers that can also fly 'who looks like humans wearing strange space suits' for they find the third being of Alpha-O-Lite on the island of ruins. Somehow Terror's not rushing to the target for some reason as if she knows something wrong and different on the target they need to bring back to Lushfel but will do her job no matter what, so she has to watch herself and her kind by sticking together as a group.

"Strange… He's not like any other human with the legendary powers…"

Terror kept on moving forward in the air with the Lechers in the skies for one crow sees them to informed the other to tell Tyler who's watching the demons from a far distances, for they flew off afterwards for the other crow to watch another group coming that it senses for Tyler to watch out more coming on the island. For thanks to Jason using a helicopter to reach to island of ruins of the war from long ago still there 'with rubbles left behind' they have arrive; for he all geared up to go, as Morrison stays above to pilot it with Anoka watching/sensing him, Dante, Kate 'wearing her shorts work out clothes', Lady, Genma, and Kagero to go in for they were all set to go. As the item still glowing and pointing to the direction for all six to go to along with getting a hold of Tyler somewhere down below.

"Well, I take it that the item will lead you guys to the rest down there!?"

"Yep! I'll take it from here, Morrison! You and Anoka stay put!"

Anoka raises her hand like in the army with a smile on her face.

"Roger, roger!"

"And you're going with them, Jason!?"

"Yes, to make sure Dante and Kate do well and Kagero off limits!"

Kagero got upset after hearing that from Jason.

"Oh, come on!"

Morrison looks at Jason funny since he looks dress up like being back on the force again like in the good old days for those two.

"Well, I guess so but your uniform!"

"So!? It brings back memories and I got to go down safely on this parachute I packed with me when I land! I can't jump or fly like they can! So there!"

"It's your funeral then! Dante, you and the others take it from here!"

"Got it!"

Dante picks up Kate to hold her as the two of them go down.

"Dante?"

"I got you covered in landing smoothly, babe, just you hold on to me tightly. Or roughly really."

"But I got powers!"

"Not for flying or gliding just yet, but I'll teach you those moves later on. For now, I'll be your pilot."

Kate puts her arms around Dante's neck and not letting go.

"Okay then. I won't let go of you."

Genma bends down for Lady to hold on to his back while landing and he didn't mind lending her a hand at all with her weapons all good to go.

"You good to go, Lady?"

"Yeah, with lots of goodies to try. Not too heavy for you here?"

Genma turns red on his face.

"Not at all really."

"Good. I got a newbie to try out thanks to Jason who made it just for me."

"Come again?"

"You'll see it soon enough, Genma, you'll see it."

Kagero spread both of his wings out to fly down while trying to break free from Anoka's grip hugging him none stop and kissing him over and over again.

"Ah! Anoka, quit it!"

Anoka stops allowing Kagero to leave even though he was shy around her and she can already tell he likes her very much.

"Good luck, my cute Kagero! You can do it!"

"Of course I can! For Kate and proving her love over Dante."

"Oh, please! They're perfect together while you and I are-!"

"Sorry, got to fly!"

Kagero jumps off the helicopter and flies down carefully on the ground for Anoka to feel left out, but she sense that he cared for her.

"Wow, what a man…"

Dante and the others were ready to go down, but out of nowhere tons of crows gather in a group and flying all over near the helicopter to stop their enemies that Tyler order them to do by his command.

"Dante, so many crows…"

Each of them stay together to use their sharp becks to peck their way to the metal machine until it breaks down or blows up for as a group into one. They were strong for Morrison to pull away from them for the blades to almost hit a few and blew the rest away for now.

"Such power!"

Dante, Lady, Jason, and Kate had no problem blasting some of the crows away from them.

"Morrison! Don't be taken down by these things, got it!?"

"I handle worse situations like this before, Dante, forget about it! Now go! And Jason, be careful out there!"

Jason gives Morrison and Anoka the thumbs up with a smile on his face before he jumps out.

"You got it!"

"Good! Everyone get going! Find that item, get Tyler or talk some sense before he crushes you all, and watch out for danger!"

Dante jumps out first with Kate holding on tightly and screaming on how fast they were falling hard but Dante soon jumps from high rocks all over on one side to another. Soon Genma jumps down with Lady holding on from every speed he became fire all over but doesn't burn Lady or hurt her at all, and soon Jason goes down and then releasing his parachute to land safely down. With Anoka shielding Morrison from the crows attacking them while they wait for them to return; Dante blast many rounds for the crows to move away and Kate shielding too for them to land safely on the island with the item floating and pointing to where they must go with Kate back on the ground and feeling funny.

"Wow! That was some ride."

"A bit extreme if you ask me!"

Lady and Genma comes down next after Lady uses her rocket launcher to scare the crows away with her smoke bomb to confuse them and Genma going into his true form.

"_Ember Fire up!_

Genma makes a fire circle 'of a illusion' to keep the crows away from them for they flew off for now with some watching from above on high places.

"That should hold them off for now."

"I could have handled it you know, Genma."

"Well, yeah I know."

Kagero comes down after and can tell the way Genma's so speechless to Lady that he was in love with her but can never tell her that because he's a demon. For him in love, he can tell since Kagero has someone too he cares for.

"Look, man, even you tell this chick you like her more than a partner and friend or I will help you out."

Genma got surprise for Kagero to know same with Kate and Dante too, leaving Lady confuse about it.

"For once Batty's right."

"What… What do you guys mean?"

"You love her, right?"

"Well, yes but… I…Um…"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"It's that… Nothing bad really!"

"Who cares. Hey, Dante…"

Dante knows what Lady was about to say.

"I know, I'll pay you half after this, okay?"

"Not that. Have you and Kate… You know say you love her? You two boyfriend and girlfriend already?"

After what Lady said, that made Dante's speechless and Kate blushing like crazy for Kagero and Genma know they do make a great couple together.

"Tell me about it."

"Lady! Jesus…"

Dante loves Kate very much 'and so does she but too shy to admit it', just they were both speechless to answer.

"Well, we… Not yet but… Damn it, do I have to answer to you?"

Lady pinches Dante's cheeks and laughs seeing that she was right for him loving Kate so much.

"Aw, someone's blushing. Cute. Unlike you though, watch out for other men like Kagero there to take Kate away from you."

Dante slaps Lady's hand away from his face.

"Quit it!"

Lady laughs hard for Kate to smile and rubs Dante's back.

"Come on, Dante, don't be a push over."

Kagero smiles too seeing Kate happy with Dante and being sure he acts like he likes Kate to show Dante to love her more than ever and makes sure of it. Soon Kate realizes that Jason hasn't landed down yet.

"Hey, where's Dad? Shouldn't he be down already?"

Jason calls out to Kate as he finally makes his way down, but the wind blows him further down and faster for his parachute to get ruined so he jumps for it and lands on his feet. But lands right on the rock hitting his under pride really hard, screaming in pain, and couldn't move at all for the other five to see that and for Kagero and Dante to watch that type of pain was too painful leaving Kate to see her father being a weirdo again.

"Ah, man. Talk about a bad free fall."

"I know who won't be having pleasure for the next month."

Dante laughs and Jason wasn't too happy to hear a joke like that.

"Shut up!"

"Dad, give me a break. We better go follow the item already."

Kate follows to where the rare weapon was taking her too with Dante, Kagero, Genma, and Lady following her leaving Jason behind until he can walk again.

"Wait, Kate! Honey! Don't leave your Daddy behind, wait for me!"

Dante gives Jason a heads up before he leaves.

"Try to catch up with us, old man; you need to regain your strength so see you then."

"Wait! Dante! Got to be freaking kidding me."

Jason had to no choice but to crawl his way to where Dante, Kate, and the others were heading too seeing the old ruining after thirty something years has pass since he seen it but differently years later the same he fell in love with Ellia. Bring back the good and bad memories to his thoughts all over again knowing for Kate will find out little by little about Ellia's past deep inside the ruins; with Kate, Dante, Lady, Genma, and Kagero already on the move 'following the item flying around' to get where they need to be for the weapon for Kate to have while finding Tyler and avoiding his powers of Earth also lots of crows surrounding the place just watching them all go by them.

"Wow… So many birds."

Genma puts his hands up to tell Lady to lowers her weapons for he senses no threat to any of them for now.

"Lady, these aren't normal crows it's his doing."

"You mean Tyler's curse with the Earth element abilities too?"

"Yes, but they won't hurt us unless he gives the orders so we keep on moving."

Lady agrees with Genma on what he's saying, just asks like she's tough without acting like she cares.

"He better not or else."

Genma smiles for he knows Lady cares deep down. For the five to keep on moving there was so many things from crumbling walls all over the ground with some left standing, many old skeletons, armor, and tons of old weapons remaining, lots of plants growing with the waters flowing by, and everything else Kate seeing she read all about in history and all to learn so much and up close. Before she could say to anyone about the ruins she sense Tyler hiding his face while hiding near a building for a few seconds and left out of nowhere 'but really burrow himself underground like a mole' so fast leaving Kate to stare on what she just saw.

"Hey, babe, that Emo Kid was there wasn't he?"

"Oh yeah, but something about him…"

"What that he's deadly to be messing with?"

"There's that and that he look and was upset. It's coming from all of these crows too as well as this place though those two are completely different."

All of the sudden, all the crows' eyes glow bright red for they all fly in the air at once leaving something to go around as Tyler uses both his mind and powers to make the ground the group are stepping on into rivers of mud f a quick sand to sank anything down within seconds. Kagero flies in time trying to tell the others to get up top on something.

"You idiots! Get off the grounds now that Alpha-O-Lite human is trying to kill us!"

Lady almost had trouble breaking free but Genma grabs hold of her in time for her to use her weapon to climb up the rest of the way up along with him trying to dry the sand up but it was too thick, Dante grabs Kate to get away in time.

"Hold on to your speech, just until we get out of this mess, okay?"

All five made it up but made some weak surroundings parts to sink down faster and soon it'll get to the others, for Kate she sees the item going down below a hidden underground chambers using her powers to blast her way in she jumps down for the search continues and getting Tyler will soon have to wait.

"Everyone! Down here, quickly!"

Dante jumps in the hole really fast, along with Kagero, Lady, and Genma 'holding off the wet sand with his fire blast a little longer' for they all got inside the Genma seal a door up from his fire powers to Kagero's magic attack put together into a strong one.

"_Dark Moon Lunar!"_

Just like that the lid became a heavy metal door like in the sewers where it once was but still connects today in the rivers of the small island.

"Using one item mix with dark magic and fire can create a metal seal? Not bad, Genma and Batty."

"It should hold Tyler off for a bit."

Kagero looks at Dante in a weird way on his face.

"What?"

"When will you call me by my real name?"

"Why even bother?"

"It matters to me, Dante!"

"Ah, come on!"

Dante, Kagero 'for they stopped fighting', Genma, and Kate all turn their attention to Lady hearing her cry thinking she was in danger.

"Lady, you hurt? What happen?"

"Lady! I'm here for you!"

"Ah, sick!"

All the four saw the problem that Lady got her favorite boots covered in mud-like water and it's ruined for her unable to wipe it off well. That was the real danger over nothing that wasn't serious.

"Ah… Lady?"

"Just look at this, my boots! Covered in crap, I can never good ones now that they're ruined! Damn money spending!"

Genma knows it all for nothing worrying for him, as for the other three not so happy to hear that at all even for Dante.

"What? These are my favorites to wear."

Dante cuts the wall of the inside sewers leaving a very big marking on it.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Shut it, Dante! You'll never understand since you're not a girl!"

"What does that suppose to mean!?"

Kate turns her head around as she finds the item still floating and waiting for her and the others to follow it while seeing the image of Ellia at the same time, showing that her spirit is pointing the direction they have to go to. Before Kate can go anywhere she had to get Lady and Dante to stop fighting so she fires a few rounds from her gun in the air to get their attention.

"Enough arguing! The item, let's keep following it!"

Kagero acts sweet to Kate.

"Ah… For you, my dear, anything-!"

Dante jumps on top of Kagero to catch up to Kate, leaving boot prints all over him and in pain too.

"Ready or not! Here we go again!"

Kagero got mad once he got up and flew to catch up with the other two.

"Dante!"

Once Kagero flew, Genma grabs hold of Lady to jumps on his back for him to catch up from fast speed burning brightly. Not before tons of crows come flying like crazy inside in the sewers all at once like a huge cloud surrounding them. For Dante, Kagero, Kate, Lady, and Genma try firing to scare them all off while still running but they use their sharp feathers to dodge and block all the hits and still going at it as a team to stop them; that's when Lady bring out the big guns for within her hands she holds two flash sticks use from anyone being lost somewhere as in a S.O.S. sign. Those were different of a powerful fire stick-like weapon packed with real fire power from every shot made by Jason to put a gun skill into energy wise item to use against demons.

"Alright, my turn. You guys mess up my boots and you're all going down for that! Brace yourselves!"

"Ah, Lady…? What are those things?"

"Watch and learn, Genma."

Lady lights both the sticks up from the ground really fast to activate them for one shoots out a powerful smoke covering all the crows all over, and the other fires many rounds of firework-like blast coming out non-stop with colorful fire blast out of the stick to weaken some crows out of there with Lady's new weapon she tried out and likes a lot.

"_Cyclone Cannon!"_

With some crows knocked out cold, retreats, and other try to keep on going the attack ends with sparks shooting out as a really nice firework show. With Lady blowing on the two sticks like she does at times with her guns and for the others to find that to be amazing Genma was speechless.

"Amazing…"

"Nice one!"

"Not bad."

"Dad can be a handle on his work, from weapons and alchemist is great work."

Lady just smiles for that's how she gets things done quickly.

"You bet your asses how amazing that was alright."

"What about the rest of them?"

Dante felt like he didn't want to fight the left over's so he cuts the ceilings of the sewers above them for the rubble to seal the crows from getting to them even as a group can not destroy the clement parts.

"No time, we got to get going now!"

Genma jumps up like a real wild lion does from wall to wall to get out of the sewers to the exit to the next room where the item is leading them to, along with Kagero flying up, Lady climbing on the ladders, and leaves both Dante and Kate to go up together last with Dante right behind her. During the time Kate tries to get on the two missions, while thinking about her Mother and the past of hers little by little with flashbacks showing a few at a time. From many battles, Shadow Demons pain and suffering, Angels male and female staying strong, along with Sparda aiding Ellia, her weapon, and the many landscapes going on for as long as the battle happened for the ruins leaving nothing but scars, blood, and lost soul remaining. Her only hope now was her new weapon and later Jason to tell her when the time is right to.

"Mom…"

Dante can sense what Kate's going through and tries cheering her up by doing so the best way he could.

"Come on, Kate, we got some hunting to do."

"Oh, right. Just stay close to me, Dante."

With Kate moving up she doesn't hear Dante doing the same, turning around she sees him looking at her butt just moving whenever she was climbing up.

"Dante…?"

"Sorry but I can't help but to watch your hot ass just jiggling whenever you move back and forth like that, keep doing that. Kind of turns me on when you do."

"Dante!"

Kate loses her grip on the ladder and falls back down, with Dante catching and saving her in time from the fall only to nuzzle his head on her butt and enjoying it and making Kate start freaking out.

"Oh yeah… Such a soft feeling here."

"Quit it!"

Kate slaps Dante in the face so hard. With her coming out of the sewers in rage for Genma, Lady, and Kagero to see along with Dante's face a bit bruised but he didn't care. With the other three knowing those two make a wonderful couple they think Dante's a pervert time to time who'll never learn for he was smiling and laughing.

"Wow! What a kisser!"

Kagero couldn't even look at Dante and he won't stop until he and Kate are together for good no matter what.

"Grow up will you?"

The item leads the other five up top of an old building of the ruins by taking the stairs with many hidden things deep inside and getting close as Kate sees Tyler hiding from corner to corner and sensing deep pain from his horrible past and still hurt from the curse and the power he has from within.

"What's on your mind now?"

"Forget it, Dante, after what you did to me many times."

Dante holds Kate's hands.

"Look I get carried away sometimes, but I can tell you like it a lot."

Lady pulls Dante's ear to get to the point in asking a question.

"Speak up, Romeo!"

"Ow! Okay, okay! Jesus, Lady, I mean you really treat me too harsh!"

"Just lending a hand really."

"Ah, Kate…?"

"Well, it's Tyler. The boy with the crow demon curse thing he made on himself and the Alpha-O-Lite I have a feeling he's in pain."

Dante, Lady, Kagero, and Genma got confused there.

"In pain?"

"What do you by Tyler in pain from the two things he has? He brought the curse thing upon himself and the other power was fate, an accident taking his family maybe but still…"

Kate stopped Kagero from talking about it any further.

"Kagero, please. The point is he was someone fooled that wanted to be normal human like everyone else, just born with a gift and it worse since he's in danger without knowing what to do on his own! Like he only cares about the crows only the other part of him is in deep pain inside."

"Leaving Emo Boy with a soft side."

Genma agrees with Kate about Tyler, same with Dante too on his own words to it.

"No, she's right about the boy. He's scared right now for our only hope is to save him, get the weapon, avoid the Lechers, and get out quickly."

Lady gets out her two normal guns after putting the sticks away until they recharge for later on.

"And getting paid too."

"Well, one way or another we will save Tyler from himself and suffering. But first things first getting them item my Mom left."

"What if he attacks us again?"

"Just keep running and once we're done then we try helping Tyler out, no one kills or hurts him, got it?"

Dante rounds up his two favorite guns to be ready for anything.

"You heard the pretty lady, let's get going."

With the hunt continuing, along with Kate sensing Tyler's suffering who's pleading for help within his mind deep down while imaging her mom Ellia many times and flash backs the five kept on going up. With many crows watching over them under Tyler's orders 'with him burring himself under ground to spy and hide on them', without knowing that Terror and knight-like Lecher demons were on their way for it was safe to go on the island of ruins with Tyler watching from afar without sensing other demons about to sneak in, with all of them standing on guard also Terror can sense Kate, Dante, and the others close by. But that won't stop Terror from completing her mission for her master and no one else.

"Men! Prepare to enter to retire Tyler alive, stop anyone that'll get in your way, and don't give up until we reach our goal for our Master! Now move out! I stop Kagero's group if I must and others if we have to!"

The entire Lecher says it together while forming a line and saluting like real solders.

"Understood, ma'am!"

As soon as Dante, Kate, Genma, Lady, and Kagero reach all the way up to the other hidden room of the ruins they could see a very nice view of the entire ocean along with sun showing in the small clouds in the sky. With the air breezing through it felt nice. With still thinking about Tyler in pain instead of the strange calling for help today she sees more memories of Ellia; soon becoming clear one image after another how the war started out between Kagero's father Lushfel, all the Shadow demons, and angels fighting with Ellia wanting to end it all with Sparda's help for the two were very close friends trying to end the battle between the lands of light and darkness together which brought out Ellia falling for Jason, Kate being born as a half breed, and the Lechers of Lushfel creating and betraying his kind started it all. So far it was a good sign for Kate to sense and see little parts of old memories from within.

"Ah, where do we go now? Kate? Hello, Kate-!?"

Genma stops Lady from getting close to Kate right now.

"Wait, she's sensing what her Mother went through many years ago."

"That long?"

"I have heard the angels live for many long years unless demons destroy them, Ellia Jones was one of the lucky ones to have a difficult life before she found love and happiness at the end. What Kate's sensing now is what Ellia went through for only the good parts."

Dante jumps in to finish the sentences there with Genma.

"I bet she's also remembering my old man in that memory too, he and that angel queen were like partners. Mess with them; they'll tare you into pieces in seconds."

Lady and Genma got confuse after what Dante said, for Lady thinking that Dante put him up in making Genma saying the last parts there but only making him blush when Lady stares at him.

"What? Please don't look at me like that. He has nothing to do on what I just said."

"I'm just telling you on my opinion that's all."

Out of nowhere, many small rocks came out of the ground at Dante and his group about to strike them down. The first few fires directly at Kate for her to sense them too late but Kagero jumps in to safe her in time.

"Kate!"

With Kagero grabbing hold of Kate the rest comes out flying for Dante to finally use his Doppelganger works by putting the black cape around him, the other shadow self appears, he does what Dante does and together in quick speed they take care of the rocks in time and Genma too scratching many rocks into sand.

"Just me in my shadow here. You good, Kate?"

"I'm good. Sorry about that… Ah, Kagero?"

Kate looks at Kagero after saving her life just enjoys holding her in his arms, leaving Kate to kick him hard in the chin to let her go also destroying the other rocks in her way with her angel powers and her gun mix together.

"God you're annoying!"

Kagero talks in pain he was in for his mouth to be all beaten up badly.

"Ah… It was so worth it."

Kate goes running after Tyler nearby for him to retreat underground again while slowing her down with bigger rocks, but she stops them all in time to miss her chance.

"So close!"

Before Kate could return to the others to get back in searching for the item, lots of Lecher demons appear from the skies for her to sense and soon does the others after that along with Terror too.

"Dante!"

"I thought that these freak shows would show up sooner or later."

Dante, Kate, Genma, Kagero, and Lady all stayed together in a circle to prepare to battle their enemies surrounding them. Terror appears as her normal self to fight without holding back and only one female member created by Lushfel because of it. Enjoying working, only trust in her master, his minions, Elian to care for, and doesn't trust no one else but hers as this Lecher female warrior plays smart and by her own rules. Kagero had no problem knowing who she was already.

"Well, if it isn't Terror, the Ugly Lecher Warrior?"

"So, Batty, you two know each other?"

"As if. She's the only female Lecher demon created by Lushfel himself."

"Your father, right?"

Even though Kate and Dante can already tell and what Kagero said to them a while back, he was still afraid to think about it or admitting it still true to know from within Kagero's eye of pain and sadness of his sister being trapped where his so called father was at right now.

"Terror here only works for Lushfel and no one else; she also is a protector to Elian very much. You make me sick!"

"Well, well, Kagero. Good to see you too. It's a shame to destroy you since you're not part of Master's life or ever will be, leaving your sister in good hands from him and I. Until we complete our goal using her and the other four to get at a time, the more the destiny will come to an end for us that is and to protect what's right for our Nine Primarchs group. Oh, wait… I would say seven of eight of us Primarchs left of what I recalled. I've been watching you for quite some time, Kagero."

Kagero powers up with his dagger to stop Terror.

"Shut up, bitch! I will stop Lushfel and save Elian from your stupid goal!"

"Sorry, but you have to go through me first. That's not all I learn about same goes for Dante Son of Sparda, Kate the last remaining Angel warrior, and Aprils' human brother of hers pet Genma. For anyone standing in our way from getting the Alpha-O-Lite of Earth shall die."

With one whip firing out of Terror's hands was hard to see but with one move made a gust of wind feel like a bomb going off. Leaving a huge hole on the ground.

"What was that!?"

"I couldn't see her attacks! What just happen!?"

Kagero knows Terror's move already.

"Be careful you guys! Terror can fight with her tail as an invisible whip creating wind-like gust that can really hurt and ESP powers too!"

"A telepath Lecher!?"

"Well, however Lushfel gets his men or creates them never be fooled by their appearances or let your guard down for a second. Terror's part…"

Kate knew what Kagero was going to say next and says it instead.

"…Of the Nine Primarchs herself. Not good."

"Now get out of my way or we will destroy you all."

A huge rocket launcher missile goes flying at one of the Lechers to be blown up into pieces thanks to quick thinking from Lady, for the rest to be shocked and surprise on her skills and to watch themselves.

"Make us."

"Nice shot! You go, girl!"

Kate gives Lady the thumbs up for her to smile. Now Terror doesn't play around anymore.

"Very well then… Men, for our Master! Capture Tyler alive and kill the rest!"

The Lechers come all out on the five, for Genma to breathe fire to slow them down enough for him, Lady, and Kagero to take care of Terror and the rest. While Kate and Dante follow the item and save Tyler in time by talking some sense into him before he gets capture for his powers.

"Dante! Kate! Get going on the weapon and the boy! We'll take care of these guys for you!"

The Lechers fight their way through the burning fire leaving Genma and Lady to work by stopping them together as a team.

"Get going already!"

"Right, let's go."

Lady and Genma started firing, using their weapons or attacks and moves on them 'as the Lecher warriors move in a fast paste until sword fighting skill', allowing both Kate and Dante to get into the building in time but not before Terror stops them first for she uses her ESP to hold the two down with her mind and unable to move a muscle for it was too powerful.

"I can't break free!"

Terror looks at the two knowing they can't do anything to escape.

"Talk about playing fair here!"

"Who says we play fair?"

Before Terror tries to use a deadly wind whiplash on them, Kagero flies and air kicks at her making Terror to let go of Dante and Kate for the two fight it off against on another from whips, flight, and daggers in it.

"Go, get going now!"

"Right! Be careful, Kagero."

"Right behind you, Kate."

"Please! I can handle people like her in my sleep in seconds!"

The two kept on going with Kagero handling Terror for they were both strong and very fast with every blow they make in the air and Lady and Genma stay close stop the Lecher army.

"It's worthless, Kagero! I will complete my mission! Out of the way!"

Kagero sticks his tongue out at Terror making her angry.

"As if! Got to go through me first!"

"It's your funeral then."

The two continue their fight for Terror will get the job done and stop whoever gets in her way for she can be very deadly when she has to be. Dante and Kate finally made it inside with the item they follow and still working normally and seeing a few more crows appearing knowing that Tyler's there too somewhere hiding 'for Kate to sense his pain from a far distances' along with images of her mother's past over and over again with her face appearing to Kate's thoughts. Soon the two hide somewhere until they can catch their breaths to stop the crows and help Tyler out just staring at them without blinking with a chance Kate can try to save him while she still can also understand so far about Ellia.

"Phew! Talk about a hunting melee madness. Getting tired!"

Kate knows that Dante isn't being serious about that.

"Really?"

"Nah! I have been through though times really, we just need a breather for a bit."

"Figures. I just hope we can save Tyler before Terror gets to him first."

"You're really serious about that Emo Boy having pain problems?"

"Well, I wouldn't be saying about him without sensing his curse issue and that rare power is hurting him from the inside. I hate seeing him like this so that's why we have to get it over with."

"Getting the weapon by following the item thingy and then the weirdo?"

"Yes… Also… Well, Dante, you don't remember much about your own father Sparda?"

Dante tries to answer the question the best way he could.

"Didn't remember my Old Man spending time with me or Vergil when we were very little, just more from our Mother back then I just heard stories from him and his heroic deeds. I would have known him better if Mundus didn't ruin my life, my little brother, Mother, or a big grudge from that man to make me who I am today. For your Mother, learn so much about the angel stories and all thanks to my Mother seeing Ellia and he were close friends from the war."

"Sorry… I…"

"Don't be. It's because for the people with me today I'm not alone dumb asses or not."

That made Kate smile and laugh with Dante too though she felt really bad for him like what she went through too.

"But seriously it's all good. I felt what you were feeling when we got here as if the story was telling us the whole thing within us. Though I find that to be freaky in saying it."

"Oh, please. And you're right, is like my Mom's spirit is there for us and showing us what has happen."

"Care explaining in words?"

From every word coming from Kate shows half of the flash back on what happen o the island during the war, Sparda, Ellia, angels, and Shadow demons.

"It was like it was a lone world for the clan of Shadow demons trying to find a new land and since Demon World was no good they wish to live like us, but were an outcast for humans to treat them badly like bad monsters. They only wanted life and their thing of darkness. Leaving like a leader of theirs to pass away and left with nothing but to attack out of nowhere with no hope or freedom just pain; for the Angels like my Mom keep our world peaceful and the souls to rest in peace in heaven while the bead ones they pick out be place in hell. From male and female from the skies above they fought for peace and stop the darkness of the bad souls from reaching their home. They done whatever it takes to talk to the Shadows by the power from their leader with great fighting skills, magic, wings to fly, weapons they make, and jobs to do in may wars. I guess one Shadow didn't go well that started the fight with the rest they went on turning one area into a small island from many ground they broke and plains to live in all being crushed and others dying or risking their lives. My Mom was doing the best she could to stop it for an angel who was the most beautiful warriors ever and kind hearted who can fight really well was an outcast saying her words can make thing worse but she didn't give up. Other than her people for most to believe in her words that always ended the bad battles well Sparda aided her on the rest and together they became great friends and ended the war; for the remaining Shadows got a new home on the other world at the end leaving the other kinds to have proper grave for their souls to rest in peace. Afterwards, no one or any demon dares to step foot on this plain fields as a memory for the war to never be forgotten,"

Dante was amazed after what Kate explained the whole detail that happen back then was true for that's what he sense too.

"Wow… I mean just wow… Kate, you got all of that right."

Kate smiles to Dante.

"Thanks, Dante, that's all I felt from my Mom's past. I wish I knew more."

Dante pulls Kate close to him with her head lying on his chest and his hand patting her head gently making Kate feel odd around him and blushing like crazy.

"No, it's all good. Does that at least have you know a little about her?"

"Yes it does. So far I guess."

"There you go. We just got to keep on searching and keeping this place safe."

"You're right, Dante. We got other business to be taken care of for her sake so let's get this over with!"

Kate gets her gun ready and Dante does too along with his sword seeing that they got the spirit keep on going.

"Ha! Now we're talking!"

Tyler gets all of his crows ready to strike again at the two and himself by lifting up many giant boulders on them by using great force from within him for them to sense.

"Ah, Dante…? We should get moving now."

"Good point."

Dante and Kate jump at the same time for the many crows come all out while using their feathers to stop them and lots of giant rocks trying to crush them. With Kate shooting away and pushing the many rocks away, and Dante shooting and slicing many out of his way to continue their hunt for the weapon and fast; with the crows down for the count and the two dodging many rocks and sand being throw at them from Tyler himself until Dante uses his fist to punch the big one back at him trapping him in between the ruin side buildings and the rocks pinning him down. He couldn't break free for all his crow friends come to shield him and Dante just gives him a big grin on his face that he finally got the third Alpha-O-Lite.

"Got you finally!"

"Dante wait! Don't hurt him!"

"Relax this kid's not going anywhere. It should calm him down for a while and thinking about what he has done."

"He's sixteen years old."

"Here's your chance to talk to him."

"Oh, right!"

Kate goes up to Tyler slowing and showing him that she and Dante aren't a threat but the crows don't agree for her to use her power of light to calm them all to get close to Tyler and talk to him and trying to save his life.

"Tyler? Hi, I'm Kate Jones and that's my partner Dante."

"Her date and partner."

"Dante! Look we didn't come here to hurt you or your friends, my Dad and Morrison have come to help you out. With all of the curse problems and a greater power of one out of five of the Alpha-O-Lites you have within you, and you being an outcast and bullied I'm sorry to hear that. I really am. I went through the same thing and losing my Mom with no memory of her was hard when I as a kid while growing up with powers. Believe me, we're here to save and help you out that's it. You can trust us. Okay? Please?"

Once Kate places her hand on Tyler's hands, he saw images of her sad past life comparing to his knowing those two are a lot alike soon changing from a sad man into a caring person without feeling pain anymore. Thanks to Kate having the healing power doing so at the same time also the crows can trust Kate and those with her that are a friend.

"Hey, how did you do that?"

Kate looks at her hand also confused about it too.

"Wow… I'm not so sure how I did, healing him like that with on touch and memory lane."

Tyler finally tries talking for the first time to Dante and Kate for all the crows to listen to his voice.

"Ah… um… um… Kate, wasn't it?"

The two were very surprised there with Dante just being silly about it.

"No way! He can talk!"

"Of course he could, he was a shy one! What is it, Tyler?"

"You telling and showing me the truth? I thought that she said was true."

"Who did?"

"A young girl the same age as me and wearing black."

The two knew right away it was Christy's doing in fooling with Tyler's mind.

"Christy said that to you?"

"Yes."

"Hate to break the bad news, Emo Boy, but she used you to become a killing machine being until we saved you at the end. In other words we were right and she was wrong."

Tyler didn't want to believe in what he heard but he sense from Kate that Christy was the enemy to them and were telling the truth making him feel ten times worse than he felt before of guilt and almost taking lives away.

"Oh… I see. No wonder why I felt so much pain for so long and not just because of my powers."

"And we saved you at the end, in fact we came to take you back to safety to help you, Tyler, you trust us now?"

Kate reaches her hand out to Tyler and for a moment for the crows to trust her and Dante, he trusts them back and not alone, sad, or being used anymore but being treated with respected.

"Yes, yes I do. Thank you."

The two shacked hands seeing that they got one of the Earth Alpha-O-Lite in their hands and unharmed which only leaves one thing left to do with the item showing them the last room in a hidden room hiding in the walls as a door.

"Two or three down and one more to go."

"Right. Come on, Tyler, we have to finish up somewhere to get something then we'll go home and your crow friends can all come too."

Before Tyler and the other crows follow Dante and Kate to go further to the last area, Tyler stops for all three of them sense danger coming of a powerful whip lashing hard upwards where they were standing. Where Terror appears for it was a hard battle for Kagero with both of them weak and tired to keep on going, but not for the enemy until she gets her target standing right before her also all the crows protected Tyler, Kate, and Dante in time like a bit cloud creating a shield.

"Oh, no. Kagero!"

Kagero gets back up and not giving up stopping Kagero no matter what happens to him.

"I'm good, I'm good, Kate, really."

Dante sees Kate and Tyler are okay and they were and himself too after that clash.

"Glad to see we survive from that encounter-!"

Dante heard a weird slimy noise once he put his foot down on the ground for it was surprises left by the crows themselves which was too gross since it's on his boots and had trouble getting it off.

"Ah! What the hell!? These birds' dropping all over sick!"

Kagero was laughing so hard seeing Dante in a mess he was in making him feel stupid. He shows Dante a bag of bird seed he gave to the crows earlier when they reach on the island.

"Wow! Priceless!"

"Batty… That wasn't funny!"

Kate and Tyler look at them weirdly.

"Ew…"

Terror sees Tyler for him and his crows' sense danger from her already. Even after the big fight with Kagero she'll give up her life to complete her goal for her Master to get the next Alpha-O-Lite being back alive. The crows gang up on her while some throwing their sharp feathers directly at them but Terror uses her EPS to push them all away from her and blast the rest away to get to Tyler. Also both Lady and Genma were doing well against other Lecher armies but couldn't hold them off any longer for some to take off and others to go down, for Genma to shield Lady with a huge log from a big tree to whack them away as much as Genma could.

"No! Tyler, run!

Kagero comes running at Terror with his dagger ready to go.

"Get back!"

Terror's whip makes a big deep cut on his shoulder weaken Kagero enough to send him down for the count for the pain he was in and unable to get on his feet from the pain.

"Boy, stay down. You had your chance now it's the boy's turn."

Terror kept her whip in Kagero's injured body for him to be pinned down for her to restrain Tyler with the rest of her powers, also creates a barrier from Dante's bullets bouncing right off of her.

"Damn! No good! Her barrier's too strong!"

"Good, now then, boy. Come with me or watch your human friends die."

Tyler got angry for both the ground of the island to shake completely unstop while having other crows to gather all around him to turn into a demon crow himself in his powerful cursed form allow Terror to back away from him and freeing Kagero in time; for Tyler in the demon form was huge, has a face of a bird with a beck and feathers all over, all red and golden colors, spirit energy rising up like crazy, four big wings to fly, has a body of a human in armor suit, and clothing like a priest for he was ready to fight Terror to protect his friends and new ones.

Terror, Kagero, Kate, Dante, Lady, Genma, all the other Lechers, and even both Anoka on the helicopter all the way up was powerful coming from a curse boy with the powerful being from within.

"No way…"

"The power of the Earth Alpha-O-Lite and the curse of darkness combine into one being creature standing before us!"

"You're kidding me! From the Emo Boy!?"

"Tyler?"

Tyler stands up sending Terror flying from his deadly gust attacks in mid air. For he tells Kate to go do her business with Dante for more Lechers to come.

"Go! I got this!"

Kate grabs Dante arm and kept on moving to the room as Tyler and Terror fought hard for him to win leaving Dante to fight many Lechers stopping them as Kagero watched while trying to recover himself with his powers quickly to help and become stronger to stop his father and save his sister. But for now he guards both Lady and Genma with his powers while he fires away with Lady shooting some up; leaving Dante to throw Kate inside the tomb with the item alone leaving him to battle the Lecher demons by himself with his weapons and his Doppelganger moves working as one really well. Kate felt guilty just leaving him out there alone.

"Dante!"

"Keep on going, babe! You're close, don't stop now! You're out last hope left to get it for you Mother's sake and saving Emo Boy!"

Kate kept on going inside with the item pointing to the chest of a grave stone hiding inside and sensing her Mother once was for the weapon to be there.

"Don't die on me! Got it!? I'm coming back!"

Dante talks to her while fighting many Lechers.

"Got it! We'll have strawberry sundaes when new get back from this job!"

"Okay! You're treat?"

"You bet!"

With the battle happening outside, it gives enough time for Kate to finish the rest for the item stop above the tomb for her to open up. For she senses Ellia's whereabouts long ago for she hid something for that someone she knows so well to open it that'll come in handy one day and it has, reading on the tomb was written down for Kate to read it while imaging her Mom again at the same time hearing her voice in her head while reading it.

"**To my beloved Jason and to my lovely daughter Kate, if you're reading this that means I'm no longer around but my spirit remains still here. Or what's left of the place until it crumbles. Before it does, I leave my faithful weapon I use for many centuries during the stopping of wars and perversions. **

**So to any of you two be careful, Jason. And Kate, I knew that one day you'll come to retrieve it, for ****Alpha Line, Guardian-like Angel Weapon and Sword shall become your servant as he did for me once you wield it and take good care of it. Also know that I left without spending that much time in your childhood years not to remember, I hope you do and no longer be an outcast but a last half breed Angel hero and continue moving forward for me. I love you so much and loved your Father ever much who brought me something before I passed away but with good reason, the rest is up to you to find out.**

**No matter what happens now, Kate, you'll always be in my heart in Heaven as I will be in your thoughts for all eternality. Hope you find love like I did and keep that man by your side.**

**With love, **

**Susan Star, the Warrior Angel aka Elizabeth 'Ellia' Jones"**

After that Kate started to cry a bit remembering some things about when she, Jason, and Ellia were altogether as a family having fun but only the flashback of the good times were shown in her head. And every touch Kate felt from the tomb stone of the craving hand writing left on their for she knew it belong to known other than Ellia herself also knowing her full name after learning half on what she felt during the battle of Angels and Shadow demons.

"My Mom… Susan Star, the Warriors Angel. That's who she really was before she became Elizabeth Jones. She knew something would happen and wrote this for me and Dad too."

Kate push the handle of the giant and heavy tombstone to open it all the way off of it to get the last piece f Ellia's weapon for the head item gets close to the handle and blade of Ellia's Angel Weapon and Sword name Alpha Line for the two glowed at once and fuse into one for the eyes of the gems glowed brightly with Kate's powers too. For it appears a silver skull looking at Kate getting connecting to her like her Mother was for him to remember and talks to obey what she said with a good heart to fight against bad demons to be destroyed from him.

"Say are you Ellia Jones' weapon of two weapons in one of her as an angel warrior?"

Alpha Line talks like a person speaking into a loud microphone of a powerful echo.

[I am. For I am that weapon belonging once to Susan Star herself, my master. You must be her daughter standing before me.]

"Yes, I am Susan or Ellia's daughter name Kate Jones a half human and angel. I'm here to rescue from your long sleep, to help protect me Dad and my friends against demons. Please!"

Kate begs Alpha Line for he understood the same he did for Ellia way back.

[I see… Like your mother of the last Angel warriors left, she leaves me to her child with a gift to protect the ones she loves as she did before. For I am Alpha Line here to serve my new master, you, Kathleen Jones aka Kate Angel Star Fighter shall be your nickname I shall give you. Now shall we stop the demons trying to harm your friends of different kinds?]

"Yes!"

[You wish to wield me in doing so?]

"Yes, Line, let me aid you now and together we can save lives! Guide me, friend!"

Alpha Line floats into Kate hands to aid her for power and activating him.

[As you wish. Now say my name in the faith of light to guide us to our goal!]

"But how?"

[I'll lead you and your heart will do the rest.]

"I guess if you say so. Here goes then…"

As Alpha Line started to shine bright and Kate with her energy too, the skull-like weapon becomes a form of a long sword of a rare Angel weapon. For Jason and Morrison knowing the light from anywhere for they have seen it long ago with Kate powering up while activating his powers as Ellia did, for the two are now one as a new angel warrior.

"_Alpha Line! Now release, Angel Blade Awaken!"_

Alpha Line becomes a flying item into a long weapon in Kate's hands. From his head being a handle, with the back of a long tail to be hanging down, lots of sharp edges sticking out, the eyes still there, the bottom being a very sharp blade 'of an alien-like form', and holding it becomes ten times powerful and heavier but not for Kate who can control it.

"My God, this is amazing! So cool! I got myself a new weapon! Let's ride, Line!"

[Yes, my Master.]

With Dante done with the army of Lechers he handle and Tyler stopping Terror without her fighting back seeing how strong he was in his demon form, with more armies coming by for Terror's not giving up. Kagero couldn't hold the shield longer nor can Lady and Genma couldn't stop them for long with Dante rushing to their aid as fast as he could. Along with Tyler too leaving Terror to tie him up with her whip willing to cut him hard if she had too to stop Dante and the others. Tyler couldn't break free or call for his friends for help in time.

"Again, playing unfair here!"

"Do anything foolish and he gets it if I must."

That soon ends with Jason finally arriving after recovering from his pain down below to fire away at many Lechers for Lady and Genma to join with Dante and Kagero being carried from Jason himself after aiding him with emergency first aid kit very fast he can do it.

"Hey!"

"Yeah! No need to fear, Jason Jones' here!"

Jason goes nuts in fighting with Kagero feeling weird just hanging around with him. Allowing Dante's Doppelganger moves to punch Terror away from Tyler to stop the other Lechers in time with the help of his crows too for the rest to keep on fighting still and Terror not happy.

"About time you came, old man!"

"Thanks for leaving me! Forget it; did Kate get her new weapon?"

"I think so… See for yourself."

"What do you mean?"

With the old ruin room being destroyed, out comes Kate and Alpha Line in her hands floating in mid air. With power coursing through her body for them to stop the Lechers and Terror for good, along with protecting Dante, Jason, Kagero, Genma, Lady, and of course Tyler too. With Terror sensing so much coming from her in seconds was too much for her to handle.

"What!? What is this!? Where is this power coming from, her!?"

"Oh, now I see…"

Kagero and Dante smiles, same with Tyler too.

"Alright! About time you got it, Kate!"

Genma had something to say to Lady during the fight still going on.

"Lady, there's something I got to say to you."

"Can that wait for later?"

Genma tries to get it off his chest to confess his feelings for her no matter what.

"No it can't. Lady, I know we're different but I find you to be the most beautiful woman I ever meant and… I love you!"

"What!?"

That shocked Lady there with Dante laughing hard, as for Terror orders her men to strike Kate first and fast to get to Tyler quickly.

"Enough! Get the boy and destroy them all at once!"

They all attacked while saying the same thing to Terror.

"Yes, ma'am, we're on it!"

Kate moves her blade back and forth which goes fast to slow to get her new attack on a roll like a true swordsmen does it.

[Just follow my lead, Master, we can do this.]

"Yes, yes we can. Line, let's stop the Lecher Demons together."

Kate whips her sword many times creating strong linings all over of a symbol of a attack to be release with the Lechers stopping on what they were doing to look at it, with their graves already open early and Dante knows it too.

"It's show time!"

"Go, honey! Win for Daddy, I'm watching you!"

"Go, Kate!"

"_Susan Star or the Angel Warriors, guide me within Alpha Line! I command from the Heaven above us to give me strength to protect the ones I love protect the ones thy name, protect thy Father before me, and the heart of a new hero too! Let this sword cut down the wicked that are standing before me for their rotten souls to rot forever more! So say goodnight and rest in peace!"_

With one powerful slash, Kate releases a powerful energy wave directly at the Lecher armies and for something for Terror to stay away from. The demons try flying away from the attack, but so fast lots of red lines cut through their bodies 'while frozen in time' and then they all break like broken glass all over and disappearing. For that is how Alpha Line's powers works destroying the demons completely and for Kate's weapon to go back to his small stage until next time. For Dante, Jason, Kagero, Genma, Lady, and Tyler to be amazed after what they just watched just now was amazing and Terror fearing for the worse 'along with Christy from watching in her crystal ball back at headquarters and watching Elian too'. Knowing that what she did was all part of her plan from the beginning and for Tyler to not listen to her anymore after all of that mess is over and freed at last no longer suffering.

[You have defeated the evil from within, Master. And do not fear, I'll be besides you in their form wherever you and your friends go to protect others. You are a lot like your Mother Susan was, she would be proud of you today as I am now.]

"Thank you, Line, I'll be sure to take good care of you. I still got a long way to go to discover the truth."

Dante and the others came up to Kate with her weapon Alpha Line still float and well alive to always follow Kate wherever she goes for her mission. She runs up to Dante hugging him for him to enjoy it.

"Dante! Did you see me? I did it! I got it, my Mom's weapon still working well! Alright!"

"You were great."

Genma and Lady smile at Kate also hearing that Genma finally confess his love to Lady, but for now they keep that to themselves.

"Ah, Lady…?"

"Save it. Let just stay as partner so hold on to that until then."

Genma agrees knowing he wouldn't push Lady until she answers back her feelings for him later on.

"Of course."

All the crows cheered same with Jason and Kagero paddling up on Kate.

"Dad, Mom said hi."

"Oh, Kate! I knew you can do it, I'm so proud of you!"

"You did it, Kate, now kiss me!"

Kate punches Jason off of her and kicks Kagero off of her too in rage.

"You two knock it off!"

Jason was fine with Kagero being covered by many crows around him since Dante places bird seeds without him looking, as pay back and couldn't get them off.

"Ah! Birds! Get them off! Get them off!"

"Silly, Batty, a male bird federalizes their cells into the female's eggs to give birth of love. It's impossible to get them off."

Everyone started laughing even Kate and Tyler too for the first time for her to see him happy as he still is today and saved.

"Glad to see you safe, Tyler."

"You too."

Terror jumps out again seeing she has to do things her own with her whip and ESP powers left to use as much as she can to fight.

"Not you again."

"That's it! I'll die here as long as I bring back the reward for my Master! You hear that!?"

Just then, the entire island started to shake and crumble bit by bit meaning it was about to fall apart into the sea since of Tyler's powers weakening the floors for the fight has ended for now to get out alive.

"An earthquake on an island?"

"Lady?"

"I'm guessing this place's about to go down! We got to get the hell out of here now!"

"No!"

Jason's smoke screen surrounds Terror in time and a line of cross fire thanks to Genma too to slow her down.

"Let's go! Back to the helicopter, Morrison's still waiting!"

"Got it!"

"Leave the way, Dad! Come on, Tyler."

Dante, Jason, Kate, Genma, Lady, Tyler, the crows, and Kagero 'all beaten up and covered in feathers all over' started running away to a nearby area where their getaway ride will arrive.

"I'm… going… to kick your… your… your ass…!"

Dante pulls Kagero to catch up with the others.

"Keep running or flying already."

Terror tries catching up to them to get to Tyler but all the crows stop her enough for the others to get out in time leaving her way behind. Before she could try flying to them, Christy contacts she in the crystal ball 'as she and Lushfel watched it all' by orders from her master to return back.

"Yo, Terror girl, Master said to return back. Your mission's over."

"What? But wait, I can get them! We need the third Alpha-O-Lite and he's getting away!"

"Yeah, he and I figured you would say that so… Master."

Lushfel speaks up to Terror as a command to return at once.

"Terror, you done well. Leave the rest to the others; I already know that Tyler's unable to go anywhere else. That's an order."

Terror had no choice coming from her master's words and has to go back guarding Elian with her life so she returns knowing that whatever Lushfel has in mind will get hold of the Alpha-O-Lite of Earth in no time.

"On my way back now, Master."

Terror takes flight really fast knowing she'll stop her enemies later on and Kagero too the most. With Morrison taking the helicopter down a bit and seeing the others running on a cliff to jump on and for Anoka to let him know it was them with the item and Tyler.

"Morrison! Its Kagero and the others, they're coming!"

"Lower it down now!"

Just as all seven reach to the finish line, the whole ground goes down quickly leaving half of what's left to stand up but not for long leaving Genma to turn back to normal because of the water he was weaken by, for they try hanging on tightly as the crows flew up above them for Tyler knowing there's no way out.

"Crap! We're stuck!?"

Morrison talks to them in a megaphone.

"Quickly! Jump on!"

"It's crazy, the ground won't hold up for long for us to jump that far!"

"Morrison! Bring the helicopter to us!"

"Too dangerous! It'll hit the tail if I move in that close!"

"So now what!?"

Tyler knew he didn't want to see his new friends to die and even though they came for him it was best for one to stay behind and he was the only one to control the Earth. For the crows know the danger he'll risk on himself but for him alone as he uses his powers to get rid of the curse and setting them free with have the other powers within him leaving him one thing left and goes back to his human form seeing that it'll weaken and might kill him too. Tyler starts holding the ground hard enough before it goes down the sea and sinking fast.

"Go!"

"Oh, no…"

"You'll die if you do this!"

"Wait, Tyler! We won't leave you Terror will come back or something! Or you might die!"

"No!"

Tyler sounded serious to the others for he didn't care.

"I'll be fine, you guys must leave here. Got the item and no need for me if I'm gone. Take care of my friends for they'll be anywhere anytime for you, for what's left from me will be in them now."

There was nothing for anyone to do anything to save Tyler since he's holding the ground up as long as he could; even Kate knew that but didn't want for him to die.

"Tyler, we came to save you and now…"

"Yeah. At least in the end you freed me and I want to make it up t you the best way I can, I would have a good life if I could you made me smile at the end."

Tyler and Kate hold hands knowing that he was doing it on his own free will and the crows were now on their side with Morrison straighten out and Anoka make a shield for them to jump across it was time to leave.

"Later, Emo Kid."

"Thank you."

The two smiled, and Tyler smiled at his friends wishing them the best of luck in the future.

"Get going! Thanks for everything, Kate. And now my friends, I set you all free. Take good care of them, now go!"

The crows all flew in the air and gliding Dante, Kagero, Genma, Kate, Lady, and Jason up one at a time, to Anoka's powers, and on to the helicopter in time. With the grounds going all the way down under water along with everything else from the ruins no longer standing and Tyler Claw looking back from his past, his awful life, the crows he made friends with, the two powers he learn to control, and sad and in pain he was, and at the end he was happy to be saved 'or try to be' but set free from those who cared and did well. With him doing something right to make it all up and without Lushfel having him if he's dead this is the least honorable thing Tyler can do going down without running away anymore. He lets out one more cry causing the entire ground to sink faster without a huge wave to cause trouble and for that last of his powers he went down in it stuck and smiling. For that was one Alpha-O-Lite gone and risk his life in doing so in the end and painful for the rest of the to watch, with the battle field of Angel and Shadows fought was no more but Alpha Line left in Kate's hands.

"Tyler!"

With nothing left from him but his jacket floating in the sea and nothing left. With the crows screech in sorrow for they'll never forget them with Morrison hearing it all and Jason too.

"I take it that boy with a gift gave up his life to save you guys?"

"Yes. So what's going to happen to his bird friends?"

"They might come in handy for later. They can move freely and know where to find us so they're good."

"I see… My daughter senses everything from the war and got the item my wife left, so you know what that means now."

"I think I do. Better tell her now."

"Don't worry, this time I will."

Dante conforms Kate with his arms around her waist knowing it was hard to save someone but couldn't. With Anoka happy to see Kagero alright for him to be recover better the rest of the way home and hugging him.

"Kagero! Kagero, I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Ow! Anoka, quit it! I'm hurt here!"

"Oh, sorry. Let me help you out."

Kate stares at the sea seeing her Mother's face and last few words she read from the tombstone earlier. Also never forgetting about Tyler.

"You know he made this decision himself at the end for us."

"It was dumb."

"I know and we lost one of the Alpha-O-Lite things, but more from his bird friends, right?"

"True, it'll be hard. We will miss Tyler Claw, at the end he was free from the curse and pain he went through."

"I don't think no one will ever forget about him, save us the trouble from the Nine Primarchs from trying too."

"Yes. After what I learn from my Mom so far and having her weapon, we got lots more to learn about."

"At least we're on a right track you and I."

"Yes. Now how about ice cream when we get home?"

"Sure why not?"

Dante and Kate smiled at each other knowing they're getting where they needed to be and they'll never forget about Tyler after what happen today. With Genma and Lady relaxing and hoping his love will be return from her soon, besides being paid today.

"Well, so much for the payment on this mission, huh, Lady?"

"From the crows that are rare and can run free to show the boys they all belong to Tyler, I can make a few bucks on them."

"Huh?"

"Not as circus performers, just a little deed I feel like doing for today. Don't get me wrong to do something bad to a boy who saved our lives, please."

Genma smiled knowing that Lady does care and wishes to honor Tyler Caw in any way and take care of the crows as much as they will too. The helicopter takes off in the skies for the sun to be setting down and for the many flower petals left in the waters as well as Tyler's jacket to never be forgotten or the ruins of the battle field long ago and no longer there. For back at the island headquarters of the Nine Primarchs are at, Terror reports everything what happen to the other Lecher demons after today and unable to bring Tyler back alive since he's no longer alive; for he was proud on what she tries to do and do another mission again the next time. After the report she gave to her master, Terror leaves the room to return in watching Elian once again with her playing with dolls and acting like her normal self under a mind control spell.

"Hi, Terror, guess what? I spend time with my Father while you were out today."

Terror smiles seeing Elian all happy and all.

"Is that so? Glad to hear you had fun."

"And Father told me that you bumped into Big Brother. How is he?"

Terror came up with something to say something good to Elian about Kagero though they're enemies.

"Oh, he's doing well. He said he can't wait to see you and for me to say hi."

"That's good."

Terror sees Christy knowing the way she's acting and standing around by leaning on the wall and smiling, she knows that the girl wants to talk to her.

"Please excuse me, Elian; I have to talk to someone. Mind waiting me back in your room?"

"Okay. See you later."

The Lecher guards guide Elian back in her room to continue her training and waiting for Terror to come back 'without knowing the danger really happen before her eyes', Terror comes up to Christy to see what's on the freaky demon-like human teenager.

"Hiya, Terror, so good you always listen to orders like a good female Lechers."

"Nice try. I'm not stupid knowing you're on to something."

"What? That you were unable to capture the Alpha-O-Lite Earth kid alive? That you never failed on any job you do until today? Ms. Perfect, aren't you?"

"Shut up!"

Terror got so mad to whip Christy without thinking first at Christy, but she saw this one coming and grabs hold of her and squeezing really hard to her Terror from her powerful grasp. Christy pulls harder unable for Terror to break free.

"Nice try. You know as much as I do that we wanted you to try and you ended up failing Master. Besides, he sense this was going to happen. So grow up!"

Christy lets go of Terror's whip making her feel uncontrollable in losing like that and she has failing even to herself to never forgive her act.

"Damn you…"

Christy laughs as it if it was a game and to her she enjoys getting stronger and having fun.

"Oh, don't be so sad. Look the reason why we had to get you out alive was because the dumb old island was about to break down at the end and it did. Well, except Tyler Claw sacrificing himself to save lives after trying to kill others and hurting himself because of me. What a idiot boy he was and although the others escape with a new weapon of Susan's angel sword of Alpha Line, we didn't want the boy to die on us until we get his powers."

"Yeah, so he's dead and I knew that. So what?"

"So… Aeon is bringing back the remains."

That shocked Terror for what Christy just say about Aeon's out to pick up something from Tyler's remains. For Terror hates Aeon the most and still is.

"Aeon?"

"Oh yes. He can do anything to keep the powerful being from within the boy and his spirit trap the deceases body; he has the power in doing so after all for a demon, so he's probably doing it right now."

Christy gives Terror a tap on the shoulder and leaves her alone leaving Terror standing still quietly and mad knowing that wasn't the right thing to do that wasn't honorable just cruel to be destroyed from the inside out. For in the middle of nowhere deep within the seas Aeon was doing just that trapping Tyler's spirit and the power inside without his soul resting in peace because by Lushfel's orders needs it for now they got two or maybe another out of five. For Aeon places a spell in doing so with his powers.

"So sorry, young man but I can't allow you to rest in peace yet. I need your powers a little longer until the time is right, my time that is. Sooner than you think. Just one more to go."

Aeon looks at his hand for on his palm has the other Alpha-O-Lite of Spirit from the very beginning for only him to know about and no one else not even the other Nine Primarchs, however one of Tyler's left over crows saw it all. After what happened yesterday everyone relaxes for today: for Tyler's grave was made in the seas 'without knowing the danger yet', leaving the crows to roam freely anywhere as a group unless they must help Kate and the others, as for Kate she gets a call from Jason to come at his place to have a talk with Dante and Alpha Line too.

It was unknown why too but still Kate knows in her heart that it sounded very serious and all so that night they two 'with Alpha Line following them' head up to the bar/home of Jason with Kate already knowing the drill.

"So, Kate, what's so important that you dear Daddy wanted us to come by your old home so badly?"

"I already know what it is. About time too."

"Wait… You don't mean…"

[I believe it is Son of Sparda, the truth about Jason's past, Susan's, and much more about the mysterious Lechers.]

"So why am I coming?"

"It could be about your Father as well."

Dante likes the sound of that and knew all along after talking to Jason that day would soon change his mind later on until now to tell Kate everything she needs to know.

"In that case, a trip to memory lane does sound like fun. Let's do this as promise."

Kate smiles at Dante.

"You got it."

The two knocked at the door but was already wide open for them to enter and for Dante, Kate, and Alpha Line to go in. In the room the sign said it was closed for today as Jason, Morrison, Charles, Nina, Ginger, and Kagero all gather up together for as promise will know about the past and all for the two heroes to hear. About Jason, Ellia, the war, the Lechers, Kagero's past, his family, and the friendships of the three men Jason, Morrison, and Charles on how they met.

"Come in, you two. Its time."

*Game Paused… 'To be continued'

'Okay, so it isn't like a hold up continuation or anything like that, just a good long story twist to be held out until the next chapter/episode will be good. Finally! Details and sad stories to share so stay tuned so stick around. ^_^'

Note: For all the Capcom fans of video games of the good Devil May Cry and Anime 'not the reboot one', I have made a video talking about it and such. Also to help the company to one day get back on track, making a Devil May Cry 5, for the PC, Xbox 3600, and Playstation 2 systems in the future, hearing Reuben Langdon play the voice of Dante again, and giving out a good option and all – and not being mean about it. So here it is with me in it so please thumbs up or comments when watching it I did the best I could and be nice pretty please? We all know what we want and others that are thumbs downing me are weirdoes alright. Thank you. ^_^ Brought to by CAPCOM itself… What the hell's wrong with them? Please come back with good games and all we all love, that's Capcom. Ha! Last part there as a joke but some of it was true. Funny, huh?

watch?v=2XbRmoq_Qpg


	12. Legends of the Lechers beings

Devil May Cry: the Animated Series 2: Light and Darkness

By Tayla Drago

Preview: 'I know you all know what happen the last episode so I'll review it quickly before we begin our next for those who don't know:

Last chapter/episode… Dante and Kate find an item that's connected to Kate herself. For thanks to Morrison's research belongs on an island where to deadly war between Angels and Shadow demons took place, all because the Shadows were outcast and misguided for Ellia Jones who was really Susan Star of an female Angel warrior who hated wars and evil demons taking over stopped it all and save live with Sparda's help on that day. Once town now became a legend ruin for Kate and Dante to sense the memories from Ellia so far also leaving a note saying she will always be with Kate and Jason no matter what; where the Angel Weapon Sword that was rare name Alpha Line appear and Kate was in control to wield to his new master. For thanks to her, Jason, Dante 'with his new weapon', Lady, Genma, and Kagero on the island to also save a cursed teen name Tyler Claw with the power of crows to summon and such also with the Alpha-O-Lite element Earth to control which Kate talk some sense into and saved his suffering that Christy fooled him for being an outcast, at the end saved the others from Terror 'for many battle she never lost in until now' and her Lecher armies went down to bring Tyler back to Lushfel but failed. After many battles and armies down for the count, Tyler's Earth abilities made the island's ground very weak to go down for them to make their escape while Terror was ordered by Lushfel to return back to base to continuing guarding Elian and hating everyone including Kagero and Aeon. For which Aeon got hold of Tyler's body after saving the others to get off the island safely, leaving his birds free to aid them, and they'll never forget about Tyler's sacrifice leaving Aeon to hold hid dead body where the soul's trap for him to do until the day comes to get the power. Also Aeon too has the power of the Alpha-O-Lite that no one knows about but him the Spirit one. The day after all of that and the crows to live in the city freely all over, Kate gets a call from Jason for Morrison and him finally agree 'also Dante helped out' that the time has come to tell her all about Ellia with Dante and Alpha Line with her. That's not all… With Jason are Morrison, Charles, Nina, Ginger, and Kagero to tell and listen as well – all about Ellia's past, Kagero's too, his family, Elian, Lushfel from once a Shadow demon into a mysterious Lecher demon, Jason's awful past, Kate's lonesome past, and the three men knowing each other.

So now on with the next one…'

Kate already knows that the reason why Jason call her to finally talk to her, Dante, and her weapon Alpha Line about Ellia Jones' past and his when Kate was little, thanks to Dante talking some sense to Jason to finally make come out of hiding. With him are Morrison, Charles 'with both Billy and Lully staying over Jenny's place for the time being', Nina, Ginger, and Kagero. With Kagero being hurt and all with his shoulder being recovered quickly. All taking place at Moon Shine for Jason knows the drill on what he has to explain everything.

"Come in, you two. Its time."

Level# 12: 'Legends of the Lechers beings'

Dante, Kate, and Alpha Line sees everyone in the room together to listen the story and some to tell them theirs.

"Well, lookie here! I thought it was going to be us three in a half but this?"

"Ah, Dad? Care to explain?"

Jason got up happy to see his daughter as always 'with a big smile on his face', acts seriously in front of her, and talks tough which she finds it dumb.

"Of course, Kate, but tell me what I told you on the phone about our meeting please…"

Kate sighed and repeating on what Jason said to her earlier.

"Fine. You told me a day after yesterday of all the mission on the island went on for us to meet you at my old house or your house tonight at 8:00 pm, while getting clean up and all before Dante and I come over. It sounded serious too since you will be talking about my Mom and about time too so here we are along with Alpha Line too."

Alpha Line's head floats and bowing to the people one at a time while introducing himself.

[Please to meet you, lover of Susan. I am Kate's new servant as she's my master. Alpha Line, the Weapon/Angel Sword I have come here to listen to my late master's past if it's alright.]

Jason got a bit freaked out almost forgetting about Alpha Line there but calms down to say hello and everyone else did too.

"Likewise, Line, thanks for watching my late wife back then."

Dante gets back to the point on the rest that's going on.

"Yo, old man, the people with us now…?"

"Well… Ah, you guys? Some help here?"

Morrison explains his reasons first; follow by Charles, Nina, and Kagero at a time. With Ginger coming up to Kate saying hi to her and Dante too while smelling Kate's new weapon that's alive.

"Hi, Ginger! Miss you, girl."

[Greetings, Ginger the Demon Cat. Any friend to Master is an alley to me.]

Ginger started smelling Alpha Line with her strong nose and then chews on him as he tries pulling away from her strong grip. But lucky for him, Kate pulls him out in time our of Ginger's mouth.

"Line!"

[I'm alright, Master.]

Kate wipes the drool off of Alpha Line which was gross and corrects Ginger not to do that again.

"Ginger, that wasn't a toy that's my new weapon left from my Mom. Please don't hurt Line like that again and he's alive. So get use to him."

Kate smiles after that and pats Ginger on the head. For she and Line listen to the story together with no trouble this time and the people in the room started explaining why they came to Jason to begin with in order.

"Well, since you asked, Dante, I'll explain. Charles, Jason, and I go way back that we did more than demon hunting back then we were like the three kick ass musketries you can say. Since Charles and I came by to tell you have of our side of the story it was for the best knowing the danger, the past, what happen, and that such."

"And no need to worry about Master Billy and Ms. Lully, they're over with Ms. Patty and Ms. Jenny for a sleep over tonight, so they're safe. I just wish to tell you two about my past a lot things I did that were ten times harder as a cop."

"Since Jason and I spend time with each other since we were kids and I was always by his side, I wish to help out too. As a mother to Patty and an alchemist the best way I can to help you out."

And last was Kagero, but before he could say anything about his reasons to Kate and Dante which was hold because Dante was confused about Kagero being all beaten up after yesterday's event and he doesn't remember that so he had to ask him.

"Say, Batty? Tell us what happen to you? Total crap you're in like you were in a dog fight."

"What happen to me? What happen to me!? You know damn well what happen since on the island yesterday! I got cut open from my shoulders from Terror from protecting that boy with the Alpha-O-Lite of Earth who's now dead, waste my powers to protect Genma and Lady the lovebirds from the Lechers, and let's not forget you, Dante! You use my birdseeds I use on you to go all over my clothes so those birds almost peck me to death! That's why I look like crap! Kate, you're fine as always."

Dante and Kate just stared at Kagero after that shouting.

"Okay…?"

"He does remember, Kagero, it just Dante wants to know about my Mom's past too so he can't remember everything at once. So tell us why you came too please?"

Kagero looks cool and grabs Kate's hand gently to kiss it and acting hot to her.

"Of course, Kate, anything for you."

Dante fires his guns at Kagero as a warning to keep away from Kate for him to duck many rounds in time.

"Hey! Quit it!"

Dante stays close to Kate beside him.

"No you quit it! Kate doesn't even like you like that!"

"Who said she doesn't!? Huh!?"

"Kagero!"

Kate's yelling at both Dante and Kagero to stop them from fighting.

"Kagero, I don't feel that way to you sorry. Now answer my question."

Kagero felt bad feeling rejected from Kate but he knew that she and Dante make a better couple; also Jason punches him in the head to get to his senses again and leaving her alone.

"Yeah, Kagero, please answer her."

"What was that? Oh, the pain!"

"I think it's better off with Anoka and Kagero together."

"Agreed."

Kagero acts normal again with a bump on his head and answers Kate's question now.

"Okay, okay! Remember what I said about why I came to the Human World? With my father turning against his own family, killing my Mother, they were from Shadow demon and a human falling, Elian and I were half breed, Lushfel turns himself into a Lecher Demon, kidnaps Elian because she had a powerful gift within her, and I won't stop until I end it all. Remember?"

"Yes, we remember all of it alright."

"So now you know why. I'm here to tell you guys my whole story too thanks to Jason's permission."

Jason goes up to Kagero again and punches him in the head to be serious and stays away from Kate in not being a pervert in return.

"And a deal's a deal."

"Ow! Please quit hitting me like that."

"Any who… Shall we start?"

Nina brought in some drinks and pizzas for everyone to have to eat and drink just in case.

"Anyone thirsty or hungry?"

Dante grab some pizzas no problem.

"Thanks, Nina. Miss you guys."

"Dante, we had some the other day."

"Can let good food like this go to waste, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

Dante, Kate, Charles, Morrison, and Nina got theirs 'while Ginger and Alpha Line sat together to listen' as Jason begins to tell the story to his daughter and the others follow by Kagero after that. With Charles and Morrison might tell their side of the stories too in between Jason's.

"Just so you all know, this might be a long story."

Kate wants to hear it now.

"Dad, we don't care about that. Just please start talking."

"Oh, okay. Here we go then… This is what happened to Morrison, Charles, and I back during the Vietnam wars during the time and where I fell heavenly in love with Susan Star, the Angel Warrior or Ellia Jones herself, also what happen in between us."

(This story says it all and some of the characters talking in it, for what the character's talks about so just so you know…)

The year was around the late 1960's to the early 1970's during the time of the Vietnam War. Besides already knowing all about many centuries ago for Ellia helped the Angel armies and the Shadow Demons from fighting each other after a group of demons were mislead and misguided about being outcast to the Human World after leaving Demon World from being a mess up place for the Angel save the innocent souls into the Heavens and punish the evil to Hell; at the end Ellia Jones/ Susan Star was a friendly angel heroine who fought well, and cares for peace who was also good allies to Sparda. The two were good friends for many years protected both worlds. At the end with the island as a ruin for the Shadows 'for some' lived somewhere peacefully and helping out lives today in the Human World, the island skunked into the sea, and Ellia leaving her weapon-like sword of Alpha Line hidden until Kate got it – all for Ellia to move on. Well there was more to it from her and what happen to the rest of the kind.

Who was Jason Jones really?

He was born from his side of the Jones' family tree from his father, grandfather, great grandfather, his great grandfather before that, and so on were all soldiers, heroes, warriors, fighters, over centuries of battles and wars they fought in even some never revealed to fight against demons taking over when time began. Jason had a good life growing up with a good family teaching him many things and learning about history for one day he would become a fighter like his father's side of the family did; two brother younger than him unknown and older sister too his father died from an heart attack after Jason finish up school with a career in mid 1960's at 17 years old and soon his mother did to but at an old age in her sleep leaving him the oldest man in charge to support his family by his mother side, he went to war during the Nam wars. He was a tough solder army he was who never gave up on anything or leave his friends behind from danger, a sergeant working for the commander in charge and the best one he had during tough trainings Jason went through; amazing fighter, guns shooter or maker, also bombs and plans quickly. With him was the young 'or younger than Jason during the times' J.D. Morrison who finishes high school too but was 16 during the time. The two then became close friends learning a lot from one another and staying close side by side.

They knew each other from the first day arriving during boot camp, training, being roommates, though didn't talk much to each other at first for Morrison was having hard times but Jason showed him the ropes. One time during another search out at enemy base, they finally spoke in person.

"You bored?"

"Huh?"

"I ask you if you were bored. Mister…?"

"Oh, no. Its J.D. Morrison too by the way, that's my name."

"I see, I'm Jason Jones. Nice to finally talk to you in person after working none stop hanging out as roommates and all."

"I know, right?"

"Your first war?"

"Yes, hard since I'm supporting my family."

"Same here, well I'm doing this for my Dad since he passed on. So it's for my Mother, two brothers, and sister why I'm here. No worries, we're in this together fighting bad guys as a team."

"In the war family line I see."

The two laughed and pat at their backs one another in fooling around.

"Well, making a history I guess and so on."

"What do you mean?"

Jason changes the subject to hide his secret about hunting demons.

"Nothing! Just a fighter and weapon maker…"

"Also a demon hunter?"

Jason was shocked for what he heard out of Morrison's mouth and learning about his secrets.

"Who told you!?"

"Ah… No one, I can tell and heard about the Jones' family."

Jason snaps out of it seeing that Morrison's the only one who knows.

"Oh, I see."

"Relax. I didn't tell anyone else about it though they'll someday know in the future. Also we're not the only ones, there's the Legendary Sparda protecting this world and Demon World too."

The two men seem to be interested from demons and Sparda himself to talk about.

"Oh, yes… Who cannot know about the man main Sparda himself? Awesome guy!"

"And the best! Makes me want to get a job in helping demon hunters on missions when we're done here."

"Oh, really?"

"Well, aren't you?"

"Sort of like that, I like to make weapon but a little bit more fire power maybe."

"How so?"

It was there that Morrison and Jason had a long talk between Jason's family line and Morrison's family line too. From his family long ago – from his mother learning about superstitious of other living things from different worlds and his father was a police officer. So they had a lot going on which they soon became close friends during the war they were in and keeping their goals and some secrets to themselves; with them were many young boys from the army 'that back then had no choice but to join', the general himself who been in many and never lost, and Alex Rockwell who was the only member with white long hair with glass, very smart, good fighter, good at planning, and can be mysterious at times too (who appeared out of nowhere to help out in the army lately) with all the women back home in the U.S.A. added the army with many weapon and things being shipped. None stop everyday for them too for hard working mothers for most getting paid well.

It was a very hard battle during the war there from fighting saving other solders' lives from danger, planning things out, staying together, although losing some lives, but there was something more such as a new danger they much stop. Reports has been told from the General and Alex about a comet crashed between five areas 'meaning the Alpha-O-Lite powers' thinking that it might be a deadly weapon for the enemy to use that could be life threatening and has to stop it before it was too late to that can end all life. To Morrison and Jason they have to do their part while working with Alex as a team to learn about the landscapes and all after stopping the enemy base.

As some army men were able to fight off the enemies in their base sight at a time, weapons, tanks, hidden land mine bombs, and sneaky traps thanks to the General's tactics leaving the three men and other backup team to find the hidden landscape of the comet's landing. For there were a lot of research items studying it and nothing in moving it anywhere else so it was still there during the walk into the danger field, Jason comes across a strange hooded man 'dress like a mage or something who lived all only during the battle going on', for one of the enemies pops out of the bushes to fire a gunshot directly at the man; panicking for Jason to tell him to get down but not fast enough he fires in time killing the enemy straight into the head drops dead hitting to the ground hard. After that the strange man stops duck and covering seeing his hero right before his eyes, for Jason he comes up to the man to see if he was unharmed and hasn't been shot.

"Hey, man, you okay? You hurt?"

The man move his head up and looking at Jason, for appear right in front of him was in his late twenty's know as none other than Charles Samson himself as a magic wizard. Also him being young ever back then. Having smooth brown hair back then, good looking , wearing a dark purple cape around him, and has within his bag all the magic good and weapons he sells and makes for money a small traveler with powerful magic from within. Though Jason find him to be weird since they first met thinking for Charles being all by himself during the war was just plain crazy.

"Oh no, good sir. You're bravery has save me."

Charles shows Jason that he was shot at all.

"Really? Well, what the hell were you thinking!? You could have been killed!?"

Charles just smiled then disappears away from Jason and taps him on the shoulders to surprise him, he wasn't a normal human at all which shocked Jason.

"Dude…"

"You have a lot to learn a goal that needs to be done. On this island, everything will change and a woman will save you and your comrades from danger for the worse is yet to come in no time. So just giving you a heads up in return in aiding me I'll repay you later on."

"What?"

When Jason turns around, he sees Charles already gone further away from him. Telling him that his future will soon happen as a goal he must do that needs to be done. For only the sounds he hears in the deep jungle was the last he sees of him for now.

"Ah, you'll soon know what I'm getting at, my friend Jason Jones, you'll soon know."

Jason didn't hear Charles' voice echoing anymore and joins back with the other two to continue the rest of the search only to be confuse on the whole mess that happened.

"What just happen there?"

Moments afterwards, Jason returns with Morrison and Alex to continue their search on the mysterious meteor where they finally locate the object where it landed in the big hole that was still there, not a big comet but a size of a volleyball and the weight was a same like it. For the General and his men stopping the enemies in time for them to retrieve and get out in time they finally make their getaway back to headquarters safely to study the meteor carefully, Alex prove one point that it has some type of aura energy of demons 'or they think it was some deadly chemical weapon' it still remain unknown. Still the studying on that small item remains a mystery.

With long battles still happening for years now and research on the ball-like shape meteor to be study on with some hidden power showing it can grant powerful wishes for one person to master it when held, anything they think of will come true in return in losing your humanity forever never returning. So that's what Alex pointed out to the boys for Morrison and Jason mange to guard with some idiots trying to grab hold of but failed, so all was good for quite some time now. For the one last day that ended the war as the heroes won after destroying all the deadly villains on one island and weapons, they were all about to go home leaving the one land to be nothing left but an empty waste land of blood, dead bodies, burned areas, blow up places, and some back up on their way to pick them up while cleaning up the remains. Leaving for some to go home to be recovered in time while bringing the meteor at the labs for them to study on as both Morrison and Jason follow their goals once they return home.

Until Jason started to have a bad feeling within his body telling him that danger's coming, seeing Charles floating away by flying off the island and giving him a sign to get out now before it's too late; before Jason could say anything the unthinkable happen as the whole island goes crazy for out of nowhere Starts to shake like crazy underground to crumbling apart follow by lava pouring out everywhere all over ground for some alien like demon was born creating all clones of it being born; creating so much chaos in the skies too flying all over crazy as everyone tries to get out in time. With all the helicopters 'for the first few coming by and the rest later' goes down with no escape to be sunk down below or blow up and other soldiers were being crushed while running away to get off the island alive. One rock crushed the General from the waist down hard with on leg gone the other men save him to be carried wit Jason, Alex, and Morrison right beside him. For some to have a big raft to get on in time an General in too and treated the best he could, huge waves goes crazy in the ocean seas like a stormy wilds never ending with the men holding for dear lives. With only Morrison going on the boat leaving both Alex and Jason left to go it last, however Alex goes back to get back the item 'but it was long gone and nothing left there' leaving Jason to go get him back quickly. With the grounds started to crumble into a huge hole for everything to sink in fast down below for Alex tries to get out but it was too strong. For Jason tries saving him by pulling Alex with his life as hard as he could, but the quick sand-like grounds was too strong to pull anyone out in time leaving the sand to pull Alex down deeper until Jason was unable to pull him out anymore or reached in. Sadly the genius didn't make it alive leaving Jason so upset trying to us a long branch to reach to Alex with no luck and was about to go under with one thing to say as his life was flashing before his eyes thinking he was really going to die, leaving his family behind and sad too.

"I can't die! Not like this! I just wish I found true love sooner!"

That all changed there for something from the skies comes flying down below who wasn't an army man or an animal, it was some being with wings comes swooping down to grab Jason by the arm and freeing him from being sunk deep. Jason sees him flying for real in mid-air knowing it wasn't a dream it was for real with Jason half awake to see this really happening and what appears to be a girl with wings with one glance look from his hero, with her holding him while reaching out with her hand to the raft to make it float saving all the solders in time 'while catching their breaths after a fight with the waters' Jason there passes out after that seeing nothing but complete darkness just drifting into a deep sleep thinking it was a dream and waking up hoping it'll be over with, but it wasn't. Nothing with Charles watching everything since he was the first making it back home to the U.S. in time knowing he sense Jason's wish to come true and the destiny.

Hours later, Jason opens his eyes seeing a beautiful woman before his very eyes as if his wish came true for real. Seeing he was all wet also the General's leg was treated although cripple for life 'just no longer bleeding', same with Morrison, and the remaining army men still alive and all resting on the float looking like they had a long day today, of an nightmare they all been through. Jason knows now it wasn't a dream it was really real and he and t he others were all saved by one woman; with smooth light skin, long blonde hair shining, wearing some pearl on her forehead, with light and dark sparkling purple clothing, same with the slip on shoes, beautiful blue crystal eyes, red rose lips, and lovely purple wings out as she was floating while sitting down minding her own business. It was love at first sight for Jason who couldn't stop looking at this woman known other than Susan Star/ Ellia Jones the real angel warrior, also how the two first met. Jason tries to get up slowly who was still hurt just staring at Ellia as she turns around looking at him smiling and laughing as if she didn't have a care in a world.

"Hi."

Jason freaks out a bit for the most beautiful next to him is really talking to him, though Ellia finds that funny.

"Well, that's new. I would hear someone say to me hello back and you just got scared of me? How sad."

Jason tries being himself in front of the woman next to him.

"Me getting scared? Well, you appear in front of me."

"And…?"

"And I don't even know you."

"Well, I'm an Angel Warrior from the heavens. My name is Susan Star."

Jason had trouble speaking while staring at Susan so much.

"Su…Su…san..."

Ellia laughs which she finds Jason really funny for human first time meeting one up close.

"My, you sure are a funny one."

Jason trying being himself.

"I'm Jason Jones."

"Well, Jason, please to meet you out of the blue."

The two shake hands, soon Jason realizes that he was with the others getting off the island after the rampage happened with the weird island and losing one comrade. He looks around the shore to find the others.

"Morrison!? General!? Anyone!?"

Panicking that Jason couldn't find anyone else with him, but sees them across from him. Not only that Ellia saved him but Morrison, the General, and the remaining army men out cold, alive, and recovered thanks to Ellia's powers saving their lives all but Alex sadly was unable to make it. She smiles seeing Jason that he was so happy to see them doing alright.

"Don't worry, they'll be alright. I save that old man in time by healing his leg with a new one thanks to my powers, though it'll be a while to handle and the others are okay."

"I don't know what to say here…"

"Then don't say anything at all."

"But where's that monk guy and Alex? I don't say them anywhere…"

"I flew all the way back to America after the island was destroyed trying to save you and the other man. But was unable to reach the one call Alex in time. I'm afraid he's gone, so sorry. I really did try to help you but it was too late and time was running out."

Jason was happy to see everyone else alright that made it and can only remember his years with Alex that ended so sadly for him to lose his life.

"Oh, I see."

Ellia felt bad for Ellia and tries cheering him up by patting him on the back.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, you. No, we try to save him if only he forgot to get that dumb item then none of this wouldn't happen. At least the others are okay thanks to you."

"It was nothing; it's my job saving lives. Besides that thing that's a meteor was better off gone. If you guys didn't get it in time from your Nam enemies, God wouldn't know what dangers lie within it feel with evil."

That word got Jason's attention.

"Evil? That thing as in had something bad?"

"Yes. That made many of them popping out from another world could make a bigger destruction like the island; it was like an energy bomb."

"Demons!?"

"You know about them?"

"I don't know. Between this, that, what happen, learning about demons I'm aware of, and that weird monk I saved."

Ellia stopped Jason from talking.

"Wait, wait! Monk? The traveling man with great powers, you saw him?"

"I met him and save him really from almost getting killed and said great danger would soon come. Is this what he met?"

"Charles."

"Who?"

"It's hard for me to explain everything here."

"Well, why don't you. Please? I feel like I have to know more."

The two stare at each other none stop.

"Really?"

"Yes, Ellia, I mean it."

Ellia can sense and already can tell that Jason trust her so much.

"Thank you, Jason. Really."

"You're welcome. So where should we start at?"

"Ah, before we can do, let's get your friends to shelter."

Ellia points up in the skies to Jason showing there are tons of helicopters flying by searching for Jason and others to bring them back to safety.

"Oh, you're right. Okay, on the way then. Plus my friend here J.D. Morrison has to hear this too when he wakes him."

"Deal."

Thanks to Ellia using her shooting flash of blast of lightning-like bolts flying in the air to get the helicopters attention in time to find Jason and the other survivors to be rescued 'along with Ellia and Jason amazed seeing that Ellia wasn't a normal woman and seeing it that he was really falling in love with her after using that move'. The war was over and some surrender while the other bad event was left as a big mystery still without others knowing the truth about it but Jason, Ellia, and Charles. Some recovered and soon return homes to their families, the General had a good life afterwards with a new leg to get use to slowly, same with Morrison 'who soon hears sees, and learns from Jason about Ellia as a real angel standing for them also having a job for some on demon hunting after the war years later as of today'. Jason also took care of his family afterwards but not without sending a lovely time with Ellia day by day that changes his life forever.

She explains during the recovery to Jason 'which he told Morrison who met with Ellia afterwards about what was happening for a long story'. From being train as the most powerful Angel warrior above the Heavens to protect lives, stop wars, and destroy the really evil such as demons all over and everyone loved her also the hero who stopped and ended without any problems against the Shadow demons finding them homes at the end follow by hiding Alpha Line weapon on the island, also best friends with Sparda; for he fell in love with Eva and they had a family Ellia heard about from him the born of both Dante and Vergil then afterwards Mundus killed turn Vergil into Neo Angel, murder Eva, and Sparda gave his life up to save lives from that monster also Dante and will never forget his friend Ellia nor will she. They were true partners.

So she travels around earth or the Human World trying to help out others from danger and stopping demons for which Ellia and Jason soon did and Morrison stopping by time to time; but it was all because of a wanted Shadow demon on the run after turning against his kind 'meaning it was Kagero's father Lushfel back then'. On the crimes on murder on some of his, leaving the rest to escape to safety, and wiping out the angels with some power he just got and use it all for evil and was still at large and dangerous back then for Ellia to hunt down to avenge her people on her own and Kagero and Elian after losing their mother Kagero looked out for his little sister ever since. Where Charles came in that time with the three at the hospital in person… But not after Jason was mad at him and demanding tons of answers with Ellia trying to calm him down to take things slow. So he did and the story continued there. With the mess that Ellia had to go through between hunting and killing one being and losing a good compare/friend she felt lost in the Human World without knowing what to do and where to go to blend in with the others, until Charles came along saving her and training all she needed to know to live outside the world. She was the last Angel left standing on a mission with Charles learning from the best from the best for many generations in becoming the power alchemist 'which he taught a lot more from Jason'; after that was all said in done both Jason and Morrison mange to get that man a job a cop to help out others while using his powers still over the years. Soon the three became great friends doing their jobs 'soon for Jason meeting with Dante thanks to Morrison' also Ellia and Jason fell heavenly in love living each other, getting stronger, and getting paid in stopping demons time after time. For those two love birds while doing their hunting on Lushfel was stronger than anything else.

"Hold it! Hold it!"

Kate interrupts the story told by her father real quick, for she's confused about Charles detail past. So was Dante, Ginger, Alpha Line, and Kagero but the other four even Nina. It goes back to them at Jason's home.

"Ah… I was getting to good part."

"I know, Dad, just a quick question. How is it that Charles' became a alchemist for many years and still kicking today as a undercover cop good weapons? And you too!?"

Dante added to that too with Kate.

"No kidding. From weapon users and creating something special, freaking insane if you ask me!"

[I'm afraid I have to agree with my Master on that too who knew my previous one.]

Kagero was so confused on it all for Ellia knew him, Elian, Lushfel, and their mother and forgot all about it.

"Yeah, please tell us! I so hate forgetting for those I once knew!"

All five of them stare close to Jason for he turns his eyes to Charles to give them the answers. He looks at Dante, Kate, Kagero, Ginger, and Alpha Line for them to listen up where he finally spoke up.

"Well… It was during King Author's battle thing long time ago from my family side along with blacksmith, so my line after another taunt me and… I'm the last one left and was lucky to bump into a real fallen angel, the last kind."

All five drop down for nothing but a history reason from Charles where both Dante and Kagero weren't happy to hear about leaving the rest even Ginger, Kate, and Morrison to feel weird just watching this while Charles ignores the two shaking him around and back and forth like a rag doll and saying things in anger which Kate turns to Nina after laughing seeing Jason all silly watching the mess going on with a funny look on his face. She wishes to know about how Nina and Jason know each other and surprisingly dating today since they hung out so much during their childhood years.

"Say, Nina, how did you meet my Dad?"

Jason hears that question and tries to rush next to two of his favorite ladies while being goofy, but Kate shoves him away to get serious again after that telling the rest of the stories. Leaving the others to get back into listening.

"Well, we just knew each other since we were kids at elementary school back then. Jason was a silly tough boy and I was a young smart girl loving magic. We were good friends back then and now."

Jason didn't like to hear that from Nina making him sad.

"Hey!"

Nina smiles and pats Jason on his head making him feel better.

"Ah, Jason, that was back then and we were with people we were in love back then. We're dating now aren't we?"

That made Jason feel better and smiles again like a dog being loved by its master.

"I was worried about Jason back then after the war but was happy to see him with Ellia happy together, cute couple they were, soon I got married before hand with an alchemist who taught me many things and then Patty was born."

"Oh, I see… Many years as friends and now boyfriend and girlfriend you two."

"Yep!"

Jason and Nina hugged each other to continue the rest of the story about all of that from Charles and Nina to answer the questions out.

"Okay! Back to the story of yours, old man."

Kagero jumps in to say something too.

"Hey, what about me-!?"

Dante shoves Kagero out of the way.

"Just wait for your turn."

"Fine!"

Dante, Kate, Kagero, Ginger, Alpha Line, Nina, Charles, and Morrison listen carefully on the rest of Jason's story where he left off.

"Okay? As I was saying…"

The story continues with details and some talking once again in the second part from Jason.

It was true in the parts that before Nina fell in love, got married, and Patty was born before her father passed away leaving his powers within her that Nina and Jason always stayed side by side together as good friend back then. 'Now that they're dating today was completely different'. She saw them a lot until she left Patty when she was a baby that time was a while until she came back to Jason telling him the whole story along with Morrison and Dante too; over the years once Kagero was taken care of Elian to live on and soon on the search after surviving the comet hitting with Elian having the Alpha-O-Lite of Fire and hiding it before Lushfel kidnaps her as a weapon to be used, the search of Lushfel whereabouts for both Jason and Ellia till continues forward. Also the two lovers got married after four years passed and they lived together having the greatest moments in their life time also learning so much to become stronger in fighting and creating weapons with power where there was still no luck but they didn't give up still, other than stopping the demons too. Two after that to get settle in as a new family, keeping the last angel remaining at Jason's home he build to work too, and still working during that next year Kathleen 'Kate' Jones was born. While fighting demons and at the same time raising their only daughter with many things for a baby that was a big handful together Jason and Ellia did well as great parents. Also Ellia sensing within Kate has special powers for her being a half human and part angel.

Again besides Ellia keeping it from others but to those that know her and Jason, but the same goes with Kate for many years now because either way they had the best years in their lives together being a family and happy. Only they, Morrison, Nina, and Charles know the secrets. As for Kate before learning about Dante that Jason meets with him first from Morrison, because of Jason teaching her things about demons and all when she was twelve; still she, he, and Ellia had the wonderful life as the three perfect family they are always staying together no matter what happen even though Kate had some hard times growing up and fitting in since she was different than everyone else. Thanks to Ellia as a good mother she was always sticking up for her daughter and loved by her father so much all went well for Kate growing up.

All went well though no search for Lushfel for Ellia until when Kate was eight years old, everything change that year when both her 'not remembering much when she was young' and Jason saw the last of Ellia Jones. For she left them and never came back, she was murder by her enemy or so Jason remembers a bit of, but Kate hearing this from her father feels like she witness and sense the whole tragic end of Ellia one of the last angel warriors now dead like the rest but her half breed daughter with a special gift.

Many questions were left off like… Why Ellia did left her own perfect family? What were her reasons? What did Jason know about that Kate wish she remembered? And why leaving poor little Kate suffer over the years for Jason to shelter her so much and learning his lesson afterwards? Things were getting weird around the Human World for Ellia to only know about and wouldn't say anything about it not even Jason, somehow Kate knew but never knowing she had the power to back then. One night after a month pass for Ellia not feeling like herself Jason knew he would had a long talk to his wife that night after a long day of fun for Kate and her family having a family good time: like going to the park, playing outside, the zoo, theme parks, swimming, going out to eat, seeing a movie, buying things, and other good things just for the two to see Kate happy all for Ellia knowing it was her last day. That night around the 1990's, Ellia packed her things and items of her gear of magic/weapons 'with some power left within her' and some she left for Kate to have when she was older to leave the home for good. But no after going in to Kate's room while she was sleeping and kissing her on the head to say good bye leaving Kate for good though feeling so bad doing it to hate only herself. On her way downstairs, Ellia sees Jason waiting for her in the other room to talk 'after closing the bar early' to talk some sense into Ellia in changing her mind or saving her. Though Ellia kind of sense this part coming up.

"Ellia?"

"Oh, Jason. Hi. I sense you were down here."

"We need to talk."

"I suppose so…"

The two go in the living room to talk alone and for Kate waking up on her own sensing pain from both her mother and father. Jason tries hard to get Ellia to stay knowing what she's about to do was suicide but she couldn't do anything about it to stop it, more like it was faith that brought her to it. She loves her family and loves Jason so much as he does and there was no turning back also explaining to her only human husband was hard enough.

"Care to explain to me why you're leaving me and Kate all of a sudden?"

"What makes you say that?"

Jason slams his hands on the table in anger.

"Damn it, Ellia! You been acting weird for a month now and not being your lovely self! That's how I know! I want answers!"

Ellia stood silence without saying anything yet and looking down on the floor.

"Is it about finding Lushfel? Avenging your people?"

"It's more than just that."

"There's more?"

"Yes there is!"

Jason tries comforting Ellia by hugging her but she turns away.

"Then tell me. Tell me everything I need to know."

Ellia takes a very deep breath, turns around, looks at Jason, he listens, and she starts talking.

"Remember Lushfel half breed son and daughter after he murdered his only human wife a while back? Well, it appears that he came back as a different type of demon unlike anything else and kidnaps his own daughter leaving poor Kagero alone. I afraid it has something to do with the next Alpha-O-Lite powers of a new five breed gaining that power this century today chose them. Elian's not the only one, I fear four more are in danger like that girl."

"You mean the legend five element powers of good or evil? Yeah, I heard about the comet hitting some areas for some to survive to have it and some dying from the heavy impacted, it also says that it's a key to hold a deadly beast beyond a special gate; if anyone dare use them and unleashing it after almost killing many lives a long time ago could mean disaster."

"Yes exactly."

"So why telling me that? What does it have to do with us?"

"It does. For me… Lushfel and his minions whoever he hired or made is after me seeing that I'm the only left in this world, I'm the only one who can stop him and the danger by saving the five lives of the Alpha-O-Lite powers. Not just they but the world human race and other worlds, if it gets out it could mean the very end. That's why I'm leaving you and Kate for your own safety. Though I wish to be around our daughter more to help her go through her rough life fitting in, so you must do it for me, Jason, in case I don't come back alive."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But you can't-!"

"Stop!"

Ellia stops Jason in time before trying to say something to her; it was all pointless if he did try to because whatever he'll say can't be fixed.

"Just stop… Do as I say. Lushfel would probably go after me here with me staying could end up killing both you and Kate, knowing Kate he could absorb her or something, not my daughter. That's why I have to go to take care of this alone. My people left me of their own free will because I was special and I fail to save them so it's my turn to do the same here. So no worries, okay? We had a great time and me with you and Kate, I said my good bye and spend a wonder time with her and I'll never forget it. The only thing you must do is to protect Kate, guide her with the things I left behind if I fail, and don't tell her about what happen until she's old enough to know, or little by little maybe. You're the father so stay like that."

"But will she hate me if I do keep this a secret?"

"She'll have trouble remembering, she's still eight after all."

"Please…don't go…"

Ellia was about to cry as she hugs Jason making him cry hard. They didn't want to let go of each other though Ellia must carry out her mission, with Kate seeing the whole thing half way down stairs was bad enough knowing what she's sensing now was really happening.

"I have to. I'm so sorry, Jason, you know you were my first love and you'll always be forever when we're apart."

"I know."

"Promise me on everything, for Kate's sake. She might be our last hope if all else fails."

"I… I… I promise! I love you so much, Ellia."

"I love you too, Jason, and will forever."

The two let go from hugging each other as Ellia gets her remaining things 'and battle gear she still has' and was ready to leave the house for good, but not before dropping the wedding ring on the floor.

"Jason Jones, you are a free man now. Farewell."

Ellia walks out on a cold night alone as Jason watches her leave the best way he can make his last moments to remember Ellia Jones now leaving. Kate couldn't stand by watching her so she goes out after her as Jason tries to keep Ellia's promise until she gets older to know but not right now to put her life in danger, he grabs hold of Kate trying to restrain her from reaching to Ellia even if it hurts him more than it hurts her. Ellia can only keep on walking faster and still hearing Kate's pleading cries she wishes to go back, but couldn't or her job must be done.

"Mommy! Don't go! Mommy!"

Ellia cries and looks at Kate one last time while leaving her a message within her thoughts for the first time since their powers are the same.

"Kate, my dear sweet child. I'm so glad to have you in my life and having a wonderful husband like your father. But do forgive me even if you remember this night or not but I must go, just remember that I'll always love you and forever, if I fail then you'll finish what I left off for I'll guide you from heart, mind, and soul. I'll always be around you wherever you go. My life as a human woman was the best thing ever for an Angel like me, one day you'll know trust me and have faith. Good bye, my precious angel, good bye. I love you so."

Once Ellia walks out of the light and into he darkness out of the city she was gone for good and the last time Kate and Jason ever saw her.

"Mommy? Mommy…?"

Kate started crying hard on Jason's chest wish she would stop Ellia in time from leaving as he stood sad and quiet, not saying anything or couldn't talk at all. Knowing he did the right thing but he was also heartbroken as well for his first love was gone.

"Why, Daddy!? Why did you stop me!? I wouldn't you stop Mommy!? Why!? Why-!?"

Before Kate could continue, someone uses some type of flash of light on Kate making her fall asleep for Jason to catch her all thanks to Charles just passing by and using his magic to make Kate forget for now. He saw and heard 'more like sense' the whole sad thing to happen for he knew it had to be done from better or worse.

"Charles."

"Jason, it hurts I know. I'm sorry this had to happen. But know I'll be around finding the Alpha-O-Lite too, one of the reasons I became a cop after all. Kate there has a very big role in the future so do your best keeping a promise to Ellia until then, for her sake okay? Stay in touch, my friend, and my powers I use on her won't allow her to remember what happen tonight. But she might on her own years later so watch what you're doing."

Charles takes off in the streets for Jason knows he has to believe and have faith for his wife's sake. He sleeps it off in his room with Kate by his side, knowing the next morning she forgot what happened but Jason only telling her two year later that she was in the accident though it made her very sad to believe in that she moved on afterwards growing up with her father, Charles, and Morrison by her side. Along with Nin and Patty helping them out after they reunited.

Two years earlier three months passed before a new year had started since Ellia left Jason and Kate, for Nina and Morrison told him the bad news about the whereabouts of Ellia Jones on what happen to her after for real; Lushfel was still at large with his daughter still held up somewhere unknown of a new breed of demons call Lechers, Kagero was a demon hunter for revenge, some demons joined him, the five Alpha-O-Lites were safe for now in the Human World areas, and Morrison got a call from Charles at the police base station saying they found Ellia murder a few night ago for the body to go missing. Ellia was stabbed in the heart and drown deep in the ocean and bled to death 'as if she knew this will happen if she didn't leave her family in time would have been worse'. Could have been Lushfel's doing or one of his own minions on that part but Jason knew he was long gone and heartbroken who didn't feel right about love again until Nina returned trying to help him and Kate out years later and Nina too. But more importantly Kate Jones growing up unaware about her powers she had trouble controlling but Jason to only know and help her out. Another reason why he had her in his home for so long at until age 19 moving out with Dante.

Still no matter how Jason acted weird and over protected to his daughter, he was smart enough to do that and strong for Kate's sake. Over the years growing up she had a lot of trouble fitting in with the others liking her and all other than training with normal exercise, gun training, material arts class, going to school normally, and learning about demons since Jason told her stories about him and his friends about demon hunting for all she needed to know in between to sing so well on her own and Jason buying a guitar specially for Kate to have and love forever from him. Part of her gift as well around age 15 ate has gotten better using her skills normally but still not knowing about it at times.

Though it was sad seeing Kate in pain for Jason to know about without anyone helping her out but Nina, Morrison, and Patty standing up for her. Whenever Kate breaks something or touches an animal without knowing her powers can go out of control in anger she gets in during a demon battle kills any living thing or destroying something, for others to blame her without Kate knowing it even to a pet fish one time; other times being bullied without teachers or grown up doing or saying anything about to aid her, or when Kate wants to greet people down town while working on a new school weekdays they still ignore her and saying mean things behind her back for her to sense it all. Only Morrison, Jason, Nina, and Patty stood up for her the most when she was down, and Betty at one point too before she was a criminal and some animals she made friends with. Soon when she started out in high school it was hard for Kate to break down hard and cried once again for Jason to comfort her, which on that day changed her from being afraid to stand up for herself after that one day at home. For Jason to hold Kate close to her with her head lying on Jason's lap and trying to calm herself from crying so much and he knows how much it hurt so.

"There, there, Kate. It's alright, I'm here for you."

Kate talks to Jason in tears wanting to know why everyone hates her and her life were bad after Ellia left and got killed.

"Why, Dad? Why do people hate me? I never did anything bad to anyone. So why? Is it because I have something that no one else has?"

"Kate, you are special like the same your mother had long ago. You're not bad; you're the kindness and bravest girl I've ever had. A wonderful daughter to ever care about. From all the training and hard work you are you and no one else can change it."

Kate started calming down a bit after hearing that.

"Really?"

"Of course. In fact I'm sure you'll also find true love, being with that man, and get married. I think a man would fall for you in seconds if I'm good about it too."

Kate slaps Jason on the arm for they also do that in playing around.

"Dad!"

"What? I'm just looking out for you."

"Yeah, too much, Daddy."

"Oh, come on…"

The two laugh together even though Jason can drive Kate crazy even today they'll always love each other as true father and daughter. For after that long talk made Kate feel better and a change woman leaving the two to hug.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll do my best for Mom's sake."

"Yep, that's my girl."

So five years went by for little by little for Kate Jones learn so much on her own and stand up for herself 'also learn to control herself' and train hard on others 'even music' for Jason's sake and learning about many demons on her own during the time from a year ago before she reunites with both Patty and Nina getting back together, also Jason started falling in love again with Nina, also hearing from Patty as Kate learn there were other demon hunters where later learned about Dante and a lot more from Morrison to.. Soon Charles met with him and the firs time with Kate when rescuing both Lully and Billy in between and aiding Jason on that day and then learning about her powers as a half angel with powers and weapon, even Alpha Line too left by Ellis. With many more answers to learn about her as Kate sense the whole story in her head within Jason's words also remembering a bit about the awful night Ellia left her, her death, and leaving a note to Kate to remember her words left on it.

After hearing the whole story coming from Jason's mouth, Kate just stared at her father being amazed and sad learning about her mother's past and about time too which was heartbreaking too. The same goes Dante, Ginger, Alpha Line, and Kagero as for Nina, Charles, and Morrison was touched hearing that sad tale all over again which never gets old or never stop crying over. After that Jason takes a deep breath to try talking on the rest which he still misses Ellia today knowing he's over it only to hurt within his heart.

"So there you have it, Kate, that's the story. And the reason why I couldn't tell you the truth until now. Happy now, Dante? Still hurts just thinking about it all over again."

Nina is by Jason side to make him feel better and understand how much pain he and Kate went through. Also Ginger felt sad for Alpha Line sense Jason was telling the whole truth.

[Master, your Father speaks the truth on what happen. I'm sorry.]

Right after Alpha Line told Dante and Kate, she can tell within her father's eyes, Morrison, Charles, and Nina that what happen back then for Ellia died, left, and why Jason kept it a secret until now was all true. Kate couldn't help from either hating her father more after hearing all of it or just hate herself from hating her life for Jason was protecting her for so long and for good reasons why, all for Ellia's last wish. Kate had trouble talking for Dante felt really badly for Kate though at the same time h was happy that Jason did the right thing. Kate still remembers reading the note left by Ellia on the tomb stone when she got Alpha Line as if Ellia was still there within spirit to hear her voice.

"To my beloved Jason and to my lovely daughter Kate, if you're reading this that means I'm no longer around but my spirit remains still here. Or what's left of the place until it crumbles. Before it does, I leave my faithful weapon I use for many centuries during the stopping of wars and perversions.

So to any of you two be careful, Jason. And Kate, I knew that one day you'll come to retrieve it, forAlpha Line, Guardian-like Angel Weapon and Sword shall become your servant as he did for me once you wield it and take good care of it. Also know that I left without spending that much time in your childhood years not to remember, I hope you do and no longer be an outcast but a last half breed Angel hero and continue moving forward for me. I love you so much and loved your Father ever much who brought me something before I passed away but with good reason, the rest is up to you to find out.

No matter what happens now, Kate, you'll always be in my heart in Heaven as I will be in your thoughts for all eternality. Hope you find love like I did and keep that man by your side.

With love,

Susan Star, the Warrior Angel aka Elizabeth 'Ellia' Jones"

Kate had her head down feeling sad thinking about it but she smiles with some tear drops coming down on her face.

"Mom…"

Morrison and Charles felt bad for Jason bringing up the bad memory again as if they were in it from the last Ellia was seen.

"Damn… Remember all of it all over again, you think about it really sucks."

"For something as destiny for Ellia to do I wouldn't. Not if it throws your entire life away and losing your family."

It was just only for a second that he room suddenly got so quiet for anyone not saying a word after hearing the sad story. After that, Dante finally say something to Kagero to ask him about his past from his own story in between his and Ellia taking place.

"So… Batty. It's your turn to speak, so start talking."

Kagero finally stops spacing out to get to the real deal.

"OH! It's my turns?"

Dante whacks Kagero on the head.

"Well, duah."

"Just tell us what you might have remembered from Ellia with you, your sister, and Lushfel. Please?"

Kagero couldn't stand seeing Jason all sad so he tries to remember about his past, Elian, Lushfel, and their mother. Same with Dante, Kate 'who was shocked after the last story but was still listening', Ginger, Nina, Alpha Line, Morrison, and Charles all listen up for him.

"Well… It's hard to explain what I know of…"

Nina begs Kagero to try.

"Try your best at least for us."

Kagero gives it his all since he wanted to be in the mess to begin with.

"Okay, but I want you all it'll be long. I'm only doing this since this is Kate's business and mine too to stop my father and save Elian. Any who, how he and our human mother met each other for the first time… My Mother was a photographer on under covering the war happening since there was no women not allowing to go to work back then; she dreamt of taking many pictures to be sold got it from her father's side since then she's been making tons of money taking photos even during the war and demons. Well, the demon part kept to herself because people would call her crazy trying to believe if it was real or no she was the only one who knew they were real and dangerous. After the big war centuries ago for the Shadow Demon living peacefully in a new area in the Human World without any problems he came along into her life. Lushfel, who look like a human at times… He was like a leader in the group protecting his kind and one day he wonder off getting sick where the two met and it was love at first sight and my Mother was train as a doctor a bit to help out others in her travel jobs; after returning Lushfel safely back to his people they lived together helping out the other Shadow demons over the years; knowing her was a sad loner making a big career for herself which paid off. After taking photos about the Shadow demons and learning every bio about their history got her rich on where she worked to believe the story and many photos. I guess the two settle in, got married, she became a famous photographer in the world, Lushfel helped her out and his friends, and soon I was born and three years later Elian was. All four of us were a very great family; Elian became a good hard worker around the house while at the same time learning how to control her powers as the same for me who wanted to be a fighter to protect others against bad demons. Just like my old man or so they say back then, we did other family fun things during the years growing up Elian and I, we always stay together no matter what. But that all changed on that day."

Kagero tries calming himself for he was about to say something that'll upset him and changed both his and his sister's life forever that has something to do with Ellia too.

"So what happened?"

Jason pats Kagero on the back to calm him.

"You can tell us, Kagero, please?"

Kagero continues with his story.

"Well, the Alpha-O-Lite powers of five with elements after hearing the stories so much and a new century for five beings to have them at a time for motors to hit Earth happen before our eyes for year after year that is. It hit at our new home we live and Lushfel made in a big yard got to Elian hard. We thought she was dead or near death that not even Lushfel's power couldn't save her and still didn't give up but there was some good and bad that happen for us. Lushfel goes out missing one night with Elian and then the next morning Elian was fully normal again however my so call father wasn't, trying to go on living after that and believe me I wish I knew right away what went wrong that night when he left and what healed Elian giving her a second chance in life. My Mother began to worry about him and Elian starting to learn how to use real magic of fire but can hurt her head though I care for her, she was a very gentle and fragile one. One day while spending our brother and sister time normally, it happened we came home seeing Lushfel before our eyes stabbed our Mother to death to the heart dying while reaching her hand out to us within seconds. We were both terrified more to Elian seeing the horror screaming and crying while I ask him begging him why he was doing this? That wasn't the only person… All the Shadow Demons try stopping Lushfel thinking he was sick again but fought back becoming a new one he created alone to himself a Lecher, a Alien-like Demon beings in many shapes and sizes and amazing power they each had. He then took out his once own kid with one powerful swipe of ESP without seeing it coming and mess with Elian's brain long enough to take a deadly Angel weapon to brainwash her into killing all the Angels left in Heaven! I saw the whole thing and I couldn't stop him or save Elian! I was beaten! I was weak! Lushfel took her and his new beings away leaving his Shadow Demon once living in peace and all the dead angel bodies all over me… That's when Ellia Jones and Jason came for me, save me, and I trained for years until I move out living on my own hunting for demons as my job while at the same time getting avenge for my Mother by stopping Lushfel by my own hands and saving Elian Alpha-O-Lite Fire powers in time. That's my mission. I learn so much about the Jones for once I left to carry out my job and a bit from Ellia ever since she passed away suddenly I carry out her wish; after seeing them while a teenager back then was the only time I seen Ellia so much and got back seeing Jason with Kate living together and hearing the story through my own ears. Again, that's all I remembered about the Angel and the Shadow Demon though some could be alive today. I got the clothes you see on me now after getting paid on every job, train hard using the weapon he gave me when I knew him now I can never forgive him after what he did, learn to fly on my own day after day non-stop, and the powers I master it as a kid. I'm known as around some areas and a partner to Dante and Kate better known as Kagero, the Fallen Lecher. Follow by Elian, the Black Fallen Lecher because we're both half breeds of Shadow Demons and humans. But never the Lechers! There, so now you all know about me. You too, Jason and Kate, I hope I was helpful forgive me for being too emotional."

Kagero was crying while telling the whole story about his awful pass like Jason did for Kate giving her reasons about Ellia. Nina gives him a face cloth to clean his face up which again made Jason sad on hearing it all, along with Dante feeling bad, Kate, Ginger, Alpha Line, Nina, Morrison, and Charles. It all makes sense now allowing everyone to be silence in the room once again until finally Jason said something to Kagero to try to cheer him up.

"No, it's all good. Thank you, Kagero."

Kagero smiles feeling a bit better.

"You're welcome."

Dante squeezes in between both Jason and Kagero.

"This doesn't change the fact that you'll get Kate to yourself."

"Shut up!"

That made Kagero mad with Dante just smiling. Leaving one question left out for Dante to answer with Kate lifting her head up feeling a bit better.

"So… Old Man? After hearing the truth out of everything what's our goal? The big thing to end Lushfel, getting Elian back to Kagero, and destroying the remaining baddies on our list?"

[Please, sir, inform us.]

Jason gets up with Nina by his side for them and the other two guys telling the others every detail on what to do next for the big showdown when the time comes.

"If you wish to know then listen up carefully! Kate, if you wish to be in this after everything you heard then listen up!"

"And don't worry about the others knowing I'll inform Lady later on. Go on, Jason."

Nina finishes with her saying for the three men to do the rest for the others to explain from Jason, Morrison, and Charles at a time.

"Dante, Kate, Kagero, Ginger, and Alpha Line! Here are all the details for you people and the others to know about… Other than protecting both Billy and Lully also saving Elian, be sure to find the remaining two since Tyler sadly pass away leaving us a greater chance getting the other two Alpha-O-Lites away from Lushfel and the others try to. If we can do that, there's a chance that the beast beyond the gates won't get unleash in this world or another so train hard."

"That's not all. Defeat all of the remaining Nine Primarchs alive but not alone, we all have to work together while still doing our job in saving the world and protecting lives. Also means making sure no Lechers come destroying us leaving with no humans left; this is also important and that is finding the person like Ellia had known as the Glena not knowing what it is that's fine it's who has it as a gift born with from a human with another mix breed very rare. Knowing how or who has it is by knowing the black flaming marks on the body that glows, bleeds of a newborn, and gives out powers mix within the skin male or female. So, Dante, you have to search as hard as you can on that part."

"So now you all know. Find the two remaining Alpha-O-Lites, save one, stop Lushfel and his being by working together, his minions, and finding the special Glena abilities so all of you work together. As will I will help while protecting both Master Billy and Ms. Lully, the best thing I can do for Ellia's last words also a good friend of both Master Jason and Master Morrison too. One more thing to add, there might be a spy among us… Don't know who it is but just in case be on a look out all of you if it, he, or she shows up."

Morrison, Nina, and Jason raise their hands meaning they're in such as Charles is.

"I'm in too of course."

"Me too for Jason's sake."

"Same here since I came to my senses, Dante."

Jason gives Dante a weird look on his face leaving him very confused.

"What?"

Kagero, Alpha Line, Dante, and Ginger stand up for they were in too with Ginger making a noise a bit.

"You bet I'm in it, a mess I must fix and stop!"

"Likewise, Batty, likewise."

All was left to join was Kate for everyone to look at her without her saying anything yet, wanting to hear an answer but Kate was having trouble knowing what to do.

"Well, Kate honey, you in?"

[Master?]

Kate finally speaks feeling confuse but doesn't want to back down not because she was scared but hoping it was the right thing to do.

"I…I… Well, God, this is so much… Um… Excuse me; I need a minute or so."

Kate gets up from the coach, goes to the kitchen, and sits down alone. Before Jason could say or go to her, Dante stops him for he felt like talking to her to cheer her up.

"Don't, I got this. We'll be back."

Dante enters in the kitchen behind the bar leaving the others to wait for a while and taking a break.

"I guess we wait?"

Jason, Morrison, Charles, Kagero, Nina, Ginger, and Alpha Line wait around the living room and all leaving Dante and Kate to talk together in the kitchen. With Kate drinking some water Dante sits next to her to make sure all goes well after what they heard the sad tales from both Jason about Ellia and Kagero's sad past and reasons.

"You alright, babe?"

"What does it look like?"

"That's a no then?"

"Well, I'm not mad after what I heard. I'm glad Dad told me everything. I was sad, mad, upset, shocked, and then it made me realizes that Mom had good reasons and why I had to forget until I learn on my own."

"If he didn't care in telling I still kick his ass ten times had for you."

Kate shoves Dante a bit that made her laugh.

"Dante!"

"Made you laugh again."

"I guess I should thank you for talking some sense into my Dad getting his head straightens out. Without you, I would hate him and I staying away from my own family left in my life."

Dante pats Kate on the head.

"Your Mama wouldn't be happy about that happening no she won't. Well, I wanted it to know too about Angels and I did."

"Sort of, we sort of did."

"Still learning the rest later on. So what's upsetting you? Was it Batty's lonesome tale?"

"It's not that at all, though it was very sad to feel sorry for him. It's the whole battle of a war of Lecher demons because of once a Shadow one falling in love with a family and throws it all away. Using his only daughter as a weapon. Many answers to learn about, not to mention the whole Glena business we got to look out for so much."

"We can do it. I handle worse between three crazy things before we met; really ask Lady and Trish for yourself."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean it."

Kate ate some donuts with Dante had some with her.

"I guess the best thing we can do is do our best together for my Mom. Get paid, stop demons, stoop our biggest threat, find two more Alpha-O-Lites, save one, find the spy working for Lushfel, and that one thing. So much to do."

Dante finishes Kate's sentences.

"In so little time."

Dante touches and rubs Kate's butt, only he knows she didn't freak out or slap him in the face this time. It was unlike her to be so quiet this time.

"Ah, Kate?"

"What?"

"No fooling around this time? What gives getting old?"

"No not that… Dante, I want to go… I was thinking so that's why I was all worked up to ask you."

"Say it already."

"I want to go from dating each other to boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Those words hit Dante to the heart. He look deep into Kate's eyes seeing that she wasn't lying at all about it, for the first time a real woman is liking Dante a whole lot more that changes him 'a bit' for good making him feel better.

"What…? What are you saying?"

"You heard me, Dante, will you?"

From every confrontation the two talk to each other, Dante moves closer and closer to Kate slowly being speechless and all.

"You being serious?"

"Yes I am. I want us to be, I was afraid it wouldn't by doing these missions or not. I was afraid to ask."

Dante stands still explain Kate.

"It just I don't think any girl never likes me in a real way before until I met you. I feel so different but in a good way when I'm with you."

"That's what I mean. True you are weird, a pervert, strange, and never clean up your mess at times. But I never met someone who's sexy, sweet, strong, and a half breed demon man before until I meant you making my body feel so much emotions when we touch. In fact I don't think no other man makes me feel that way or ever will if I haven't met you. Dante, you change me, making me feel happier than ever before and I wouldn't be if I haven't met you from my Dad and I want us to stay like that if it's alright with you. I was afraid you'll say no to me."

Dante walks up to Kate hugging her that he never hugged before in his arms leaving Kate speechless and blushing like crazy. For it was the first and best to ever happen to Dante of Kate asking him to be his girlfriend. Dante was so happy and kisses Kate on the head.

"Kate, you don't know how much this makes me happy! I wouldn't say no, I want to be your man. And you to be my girl. I was worried…"

"Because if I choose Kagero over you? Please. Not my type even if he tried paying me."

"So you're serious?"

"Just on a few accounts."

"Name it."

"We're good what we're doing now, just let's trying taking things slow on the other if you know what I mean there."

"Well… I guess so for you. But the licking skin, smelling, holding, and hot ass grabbing of yours still counts."

"Really…?"

Dante moves his fingers around her waist to her butt massaging it making it feel good for Kate.

"Hey, something this big and hot I can't stop doing it. I love those sexy noises you make."

"Okay then, only you can and no one else."

"Deal."

Kate embraces Dante for they're now a couple and still partners on their job of Devil May Cry.

"Oh, Dante."

"Baby. I'm really happy just being with you. I would fight many demons just to see you smile."

"Me too…"

"That means you're in with us on the rest, right?"

"Yes I am."

"Ellia would be proud of you if she was alive."

"More like what I have now it's worth feeling her spirit sensing she's happy."

"I guess you're right there."

Dante helps Kate up on her feet for the two hold hands as they leave the kitchen and coming back to the living room. For the others see Kate smiling and seeing that she's holding Dante's hand meaning their together and Jason can only be happier for his daughter to be happy now.

"We're in, Dad. For my Mom."

Jason cheers while hugging and spinning around while holding Nina in his arms, for she was smiling with joy, Ginger roars of happiness, Alpha Line jumps up and down on the chair, Kagero nodded to Dante that he made the right choice and the two like to go at it for fun giving him the thumbs up and a smile on his face knowing he won't be alone either, and both Morrison and Charles shacked hands with each other knowing all will go well at a time in the new mission and stopping Lushfel for good. After the cheering before everyone went home at a time, Jason goes up to Dante 'while waiting for her to get clean up in the bathroom' to say a few good words to him. Seeing how happy he was, Jason knew Kate and Dante were meant to be together, so far so good.

"Hey, Dante."

"Yo!"

"I'm happy for the both of you. Take good care of her, okay?"

The two shake hands on it together.

"You know damn well I do anything for Kate."

"Thanks, all I needed to hear."

"Tell me something we don't know already. Saw that one coming."

Morrison shouted out to Dante and Jason in the room out loud and smiling. Hours later as Dante, Kate, and Alpha Line return back together at the Devil May Cry building; with Ginger resting, Jason, Nina, Charles, and Morrison have a toast to a new path in the name of Ellia Jones with beer before heading to go to bed Kagero heads back to his apartment praying that he'll see Elian again by praying hoping she'll be back to normal by stopping Lushfel. As he looks into the sky with many stars are out tonight.

"Elian, please wait for me. I will save you from that monster, count on it. Your big brother will coming."

Kagero heads out by flight as Trish seen everything tonight and heard it all, also seeing Dante and Kate happy together and she was happy. Her only goal now was to tell the others the whole story as she sets off on her motorcycle on the streets; however Christy also heard the whole thing as well to keep to herself because it was her thing along with Vega too for they both return back to the lair of Lushfel on the island until their next move to make later on. For the nights goes by quickly it was time for everyone 'or for some people' to sleep with Alpha Line in sleep mode lying on the table with Kate and Dante sleep next to each other for the first time in the big bed in Kate's new room. For tomorrow's the big day to train while still doing their job. Kate was in her cute PJ's with Dante only wearing his boxers for she find it to be sexy with no shirt on.

"What? Not too sexy enough? Maybe without my boxers…"

Kate stops him in time meaning Dante was teasing her.

"No! Please don't!"

Dante laughs for once he got under the covers of the bed, he grabs Kate to join him.

"Come here you."

Kate wraps her arms around Dante's waist and chest. She couldn't help but smile just being with him.

"You're something else, you know that?"

"Yeah, but you love it."

For the two hold each other close and long enough without letting go, Kate wanted to say something to Dante without letting go of him.

"Dante, I lo…"

Kate hears and feels Dante breathing for he was fast asleep so she didn't want to wake him up, knowing their together more this time their love will grow stronger every time. Kate just kept on holding Dante close to her and she was happy about it.

"Ah, I'll tell him later. He probably would say the same thing. Good night, Dante."

The two sleep through the night for the many things to do later on. After hearing the real deal about her mother Ellia and between her and Jason's past, haring what happen to poor Elian from Lushfel turning into a monster, and why Kagero must do this but not alone for everyone to carry out their mission while stopping Lushfel, the Lechers, his men, finding the two remaining Alpha-O-Lites, saving Elian, finding the being of Glena from someone, and something about a spy acting like a friend to Dante's group? Who could it be though: Simon, Sally, Jenny, Charles, or someone else unknown? Or maybe Tyler for some reason under a zombie mind control from Aeon's doing? Let's not forget other bad demons while saving people's lives from the danger while getting paid as Kate will train hard from her anger powers to be control with Dante's help same with the others too, for she won't give up on it and she'll get stronger for the last Angel left alive. This time Kate Jones will be fighting back with Ellia's spirit watching over her making sure she will no longer run away ever again and stand up for herself, no longer alone ever again.

Mission Complete!

'With that all said and done, that was the whole truth in this chapter/episode with some to come around later on. So there are more of them to come for all of you to like also Dante and Kate are finally together with some more love in the way, so stick around everyone.' ^_^


	13. Moving in and Training Hard

Devil May Cry: the Animated Series 2: Light and Darkness

By Tayla Drago

What is fire? Where did it come from? From the age of the cavemen first discovering it for many centuries was use in great things in making it by hand or with any items of a spark to make a small or bigger fire; some for good things or bad if you're not careful can burn or kill you. That is if you're not being careful about it. Though a terrible fire accident happen to one celebrity which ended her name Sue Kelly, for people call her the Fire Princess because she was very hot looking for men to fall head over heels for who was the best music, movie, and TV star; born living with a rich family Sue dreamt of being the biggest star in world doing so much acting plays in school and training a lot growing up her wish came true after finishing up high school and at the age of 21 one she was all over the world. Started in a few films and more over the years, photos shots in magazines or commercials on TV, her own reality shows she has done, and very good at both singing and dancing tons of fans goes nuts about Sue. She made many friends, seen other stars in her life time, got paid big, however finding true love was hard finding the right guy for Sue though she didn't mind at all but some day.

Somehow having bodyguards none stop was good to protect her when needed until one male fan was madly in love with her in seeing her, only Sue liked him as a friend and she was older than he was. Still, this boy had problems going nuts about Sue Kelly from photos and fantasizing her too much. Started stalking Sue day by day like a creepy peeping tom none stop that he wouldn't listen or hear Sue's warning or didn't care about being kicked out he came back for more; until one day things got way over bored that Sue had to break it down to the fan boy saying she wish to be friends with him and nothing more as she started dating with a normal man she liked, the fan didn't take it so well and went nuts/heartbroken all over the mansion she lived in and destroys it from the inside. Because of that he knocks a lid up candle down causing the entire place to go up in flames. The bodyguards restrain the man 'soon getting arrested afterwards' for they get out alright but Sue was stuck underneath something holding her down unable to escape in time she dies from the burning building and crushed hard with nothing but her burned out body 'looking like a zombie' left while the rest was burned. Sue Kelly was killed from a burning fire unable to get out alive.

It made all the fans very sad to never forget about Sue and her find work though the whole pop idol gone better protection and all afterwards without that happening again for other starts in the world, a year has passed as the male fan was living a normal life now for six months at a metal hospital living normally though others blame him for Sue's death though he tries ignoring it. Body guards of hers now protect the most famous model girls today whole her family stop caring or visiting her grave every month and cared only about their money, wealth, and fame; all but one still cared and nothing else was Trish while trying to fit in as a human before she and Dante met before the whole stopping Mundus thing for she and Sue were good friends alright though her corpse goes missing one day for her to sense somebody stilling it. As if she came back to life and she has for Trish finds out that 'some people say' her ghost has come back from the grave to get back to those who never help or care of her wealth being as a fire demon. Though that's what Trish believes leaving others to see a real ghost coming around town and setting off fire in cities with her remains scatters all over.

Trish tries finding the score one night who came into the once fan boy who once loved Sue at his apartment out of nowhere with a circle of fire and smoke popping up she went to see what was happening, the fire was so strong she couldn't break through and make it worse if she uses her lighting powers or the whole building will blow up. Instead she was down for the count only to hear the man screaming in pain and before their eyes appeared Se Kelly only different of a she-devil fire-like demon that act and sounded a bit different. Sue was taller looking, with red glowing eyes, red dark color spikes sticking out from her head to shoulders, looked half naked with her skin being light purple, sharp long hands of claws like wearing some type of glove, and the same for her feet like a type of boots, her eyes and mouth glow like a jack-o- lantern, and her head always stayed on fire none stop. Trish was horrified seeing her once friend turn into a monster.

"Sue… Sue Kelly alive…? It can't be."

Sue Kelly, the Fire Princess Demon walks towards the man with nowhere to run or put out the fire when she's around making it.

"My lover man fan, you never leave me alone. You stalk me, upset over me, and never take no for an answer and cause me to die! And now I have returned to end your life into a burning hell!"

"No, Sue! Stop!"

It was too late with one touch from Sue she makes the flames come to life all over the man setting him on fire as he runs screaming in pain and being burned alive, until he slowly and painful becomes nothing left but a burned out skeleton with a disturbing figure lying on the floor. Sue then makes her get away by making darer smoke and then disappears before Trish's eyes. She gets out in time for the police to see the horror inside the half burned apartment but nothing else destroyed. With Trish seeing the horror happening and seeing it has to be the work of the Nine Primarchs and Lushfel himself bring Sue's dead body back to life as a vengeful demon and knowing her, she can't do this alone.

"What's going on here?"

She knew she needed Dante and Kate to help her out and a few others on this mission too stopping the fire demon rampage. As Christy and Eye sees everything into the crystal ball back at base 'also Vega watching it too quietly in the background' it appears that Eye's project once again bring the dead back to life with fire power 'using half of Elian's DNA' was a success.

"Oh, Eye. It works."

Eye smiles in an evil way.

"Good! Let the fireworks begin for our goal and Dante and the others to burn completely…"

Level# 13: 'Moving in and Training Hard'

A few days has passed since Jason finally told Kate and Dante all about Ellia Jones on what happen to her, along with Kagero's past and why he must save his sister and stop his father for good since then Kate has Alpha Line weapon for her mother to be a powerful fighter of a half Angel fighter by Dante's side. Now that they're boyfriend and girlfriend she's much happier also can sleep much better since she doesn't have odd dreams but good memories of them together long ago. She still dreams about the old man saying to her that like… 'help me please', 'save me' 'save me before its too late' over and over again for Kate can sense this person but can't tell who it is or see him though he sounded old. Kate always wakes up without ever knowing who it is every morning. Kate will not stop from there and doing her job after telling Dante for him to help her out no matter what. He wakes up right besides Kate's side making her face turn red because he was playing around with Kate's breasts for him to enjoy underneath her top.

"Damn, babe, yours breasts are so soft just touching it with my bare hands. I can't stop the only thing missing is not as big as your hot ass. I can do this for hours without stopping."

"Ah! Dante!"

Kate turns red all over and throws a pillow at Dante's face with her covering her chest. He only laughed and couldn't help but hug her close to him.

"You're too funny to play around, it makes you cute."

Kate smiles since they're together and Dante's the only one can make her happy.

"Good morning to you too, Dante."

"You hungry?"

The two ate some nice breakfast together with Kate cooking well from eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and drinks for them both to have. Dante then talks to Kate about keeping Jason a promise by training Kate for her to learn how to control her Angel powers better when Kate gets in the anger mood without remembering or knowing anything about it that Dante and a few others seen from her lately, also Kate won't try hurting herself this time do things are about to get serious. Dante explained everything well with him helping Kate out it still worries her a bit.

"Training?"

"I made a promise to your Old Man I would help you control your powers. So yeah, one step at a time would be great."

Kate agrees with Dante, just has a bad feeling about doing it thinking she might screw up.

"Well… I'm not so sure…"

"You'll do fine. I got your back."

"Really?"

"Hey, I learn a thing or two when I started my own business job so it was hard at first. I gotten use to it afterwards, its fun. Trust me."

From there, Dante's words made Kate change her mind. Knowing that she won't be training too hard by herself.

"Okay then."

"Alright, we got a date!"

The two cling their glasses of drinks in each of them to drink up and a big cheer of a toast for their upcoming training. They continue eating while watching TV with the news starting showing horrifying scenes and talking all about the fire demon on a rampage all have to do of Sue Kelly for both Dante and Kate to hear very clearly.

"Tragic in the city lately for one by one normal standbys are being burned alive living their remains open. From fans and late last night a man with once an upsets problem going clean after a year went by which his life ended at his apartment, leaving the room burned but the building still remaining tall. Could it be a rivalry? Well, with some going nuts about today's famous stars to be with too much for security to stop them, they say one name Sue Kelly who became a famous one of many died in a fire and witness saying she has come back as a ghost to burn those who treated her like nothing. Though it's a silly rumor its no doubt a person liking the person once. Though for some fans sake to stay away from others stars as police protect Sue's family and once her working bodyguards from the next attack from a psycho pyromaniac. In other news today…"

With some people being on a look out and lots of protection for other famous people in town by heavy guard securities, they have no idea it's the real deal. For Dante and Kate they know with that and training to do for one step at a time and soon a mission to be paid for.

"A pyromaniac, huh? Dante?"

"Ha! A both exercise and payment for us to do in this time in need. So first we get to our thing while watching our backs on what's the come."

"You sure?"

"It happens so much when I have to deal with it."

A few hours went by as the two clear half the room for Dante shirtless 'but wearing a type of work out pants' and Kate comes out after looking through her clothes of a short black dress and some new ones to wear seeing that her old ones are getting old and tore, but for now she sticks with her work out clothes as shorts and having her hair in a ponytail. With Kate's normal looking stomach showing and her butt shape from her tight pants she was ready to be trained from body and her powers. Once she came out to Dante, he digs her hot looks.

"Ah… Is this too much?"

Dante whistle in a sexy way, walks up to Kate, comes up from behind, and wraps his arms around her waist making her smile.

"Ooo… Damn, baby. I like it."

Dante started rubbing his face in Kate's hair breathing into it and kisses it making Kate's body feel weird.

"I bit too much liking for you."

"You love it, admit it."

"Maybe…"

The two got down to business where in a big room Dante has was his work out area. Filled with a place mat on the floor, lots of weights bit or small, weights for your body, punching bag, other items, a couple of machines, and others alone with a big mirror on the wall. So many things for Dante to help out for Kate to get her powerful, a few at a time of course. Dante loves the room and Kate was amazed just seeing it before her very eyes.

"This is so cool."

"It is, isn't it?"

Dante runs up to a nearby punching bag hitting it from punches and kicks non-stop really fast until the final hit made it go up to mid-air. And finally lifting up a very heavy weight with only one hand no problem like it wasn't heavy at all.

"Shall we begin the lessons?"

Dante throws the big weight to Kate for her to stop it by using her powers to slow it down without crashing right into her, though it did work for only a few seconds to bounce off right to her on the floor trying to pushing it off of her body quickly. Though Kate manages to get it off she sends it flying right into the ceiling without thinking. Dante makes sure if Kate was alright, it didn't hurt just hold her down hard.

"Crap! Crap!"

Dante helps out Kate up, the only thing she wrong was a cough to let out.

"Kate, so sorry! That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"It's alright, Dante, I'm good."

"You sure?"

"I'm good, I'm good. Though…"

Kate points up to Dante showing him that she made a huge hole from the weights to the ceiling.

"I don't think your ceiling isn't."

"Oh…"

The two look at each other with the weighting falling down making some damage on the ground but not as bad, they went somewhere else to train in the room.

"Let's do something else."

"Right!"

Kate starts out with some smaller weights that'll get to the heavier ones afterwards.

"Lifting weights?"

"You can do it, right? It'll help you control your ESP thing and maybe a little light beam releasing from your hands."

Dante hands Kate the two weights in her hands for her to hold to.

"I'm not sure it'll work."

"If you saw what I did with the bigger one, it showed my hand had some good old energy floating by. Its practice for you to get better so… Show me what you got."

Kate started lifting the two weights up and down at a time started up slowly until she got the hang of it better for her muscles to build up. No power happened yet for Kate to see from within her body no matter how many she was lifting up.

"Nothing."

"Keep going."

Kate keeps doing it faster and faster and still nothing was showing from her body of power.

"Where is it!?"

After a few moments Kate sees a huge flash of light out of nowhere making her stop and covering her eyes 'while still holding the weights'. Trying to guess what happen soon finding out that the light was coming from her Kate has been using at some point since she started working with Dante and he knew that would happen.

"Whoa!"

"There you go."

Kate sees a ball of light floating in her hand because she made it also learn how to release it so far.

"Liking this training so far."

The next step was on the two bars like where the kids to hang around in the air like a hand free pushups. Dante stands right next to Kate just in case she falls down.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"What? This will help you stretch your body out from legs and arms to help you move a lot faster. You know how to use it?"

"Oh, please."

Kate just run at the things and grabbing hold of it without letting go, like learning the works already since she play around the monkey bars when she was a kid.

"If I can do this part just like I did at the playgrounds, then I can do just fine here."

"Show me what you got then."

Kate started lifting herself up and down by pulling herself up with her arms no problem.

"Piece of cake."

"Not bad. Not trying moving around some more and your legs, helps your speed in battle. So show me what you got."

Kate got from push up really fast as lifting her body up and down, soon lifting both her legs in the air. From a split, one kick after another, flipping forward and the rest over and over again until she finally flips off of it with a flip to the air a bit and lands normally on the matt. While Kate was doing all of that, Dante was enjoying checking her butt moving around so much, for she knew that he'll do that.

"Perfect moves there."

Kate slaps Dante on the back playing around and laughing seeing how smart she was seeing him being a pervert and goofy again to her.

"I saw you staring at my ass again!"

"And damn was it dancing."

The two laugh together.

"You're a dirty pervert, you know that?"

"Your only one too."

Kate continues a few more rounds in pushups, afterwards it was the punching bag next not just for Kate to work on her legs but her fists as well to get stronger the way Dante show how fast he was earlier.

"I'm sure you know what to do in this part."

"I take it that I'm supposed to make many kicks and punches from the bag really hard, right?"

"Bingo! Now give me your best shot!"

Dante stand right next to the punching bag behind Kate to hold it still.

"While you're holding the bag? Not so sure…"

"I'll be fine, babe, now give it your all."

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Kate moves from back and forth many times with her legs until she finally made a hit with her fits many times hitting the bag little by little and harder. Soon she did the same with her legs without stopping where one more hit kicks the bag hard pushing Dante into the wall, with no hole or damage to it just send him flying a bit showing Kate how strong she's getting.

"Ah… Dante?"

Dante gives Kate the thumbs up showing him being alright and loves on what he just watch there.

"I'm good! Nicely done!"

"I did that?"

Dante comes up feeling Kate's muscles from legs and arms.

"And then some… Keep it up, in no time we'll have your powers under control with no problem."

Kate smiles and so does Dante too.

"Well, what are we standing around for? Let's do some more."

"Now we're talking."

From the days going by for Kate training hard for the same three things she was doing 'with Dante helping her out' and some new ones she has gotten better while the song was playing during the training montage, from 'Cover Girls – Because of You'. Kate was running around town getting faster with speed and muscles too growing normally as well learning her powers of light from offense and defense, doing so well even Jason was surprise to see this all happening from his place; same with Kagero and Genma passing by seeing how Kate was getting powerful thanks to Dante same with Charles too amazed on the work. Don't forget about Alpha Line watching it all to make sure his master was doing well.

With Kate doing other crazy work out with Dante helping her or joining her 'wearing his shorts without his shirt on making Kate feel a bit turned on just seeing him only in that' for them to work hard for their bodies for the past four days now and still going. The next day the two took a break with Dante down town looking around seeing some burning areas from buildings and left over aches with some bones left over; he knew there was trouble from on the news on TV said about a fire demon on a rampage on celebrates are all true from newcomers and the one fan man, who was next to be burned alive? Dante now knows he must look, ask, and find someone who knew. So his search continues where Kate tells Patty what's been happening since her training started as the two clean up Jason's place with Hopper helping out with the mopping the floor in his fast speed. Also Patty was happy to see Kate and Dante finally together she couldn't help but to smile.

"Wow, not only Dante's your workout manger but you two are finally boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I guess you can say that, Patty. I finally found the one for me."

Patty smiles at Kate while nudging her arm playing around with her.

"Lovey dovey?"

"What…? No! We're taking it slow!"

"Really….?"

"Yeah, really! Other than hugging and him being a goof touching me, we're doing well."

"I see. You go for guys like that."

"Patty, quit it!"

Kate tackles Patty 'just playing around for the two wrestle and give each other a scratch on the heads soon the two laughs as if they were true sisters' more than best friends.

"Oh, Kate, you're so full of surprises. But really, I'm happy for you. And if Dante does something bad, don't be scared to say no or defend yourself from his sexy appeal."

"I got it; I know how to defend myself alright. Check me out."

Kate does many kicks and punches next to Patty showing how fast, strong, and controlling her powers so well. Patty was amazed seeing how amazing she looked much better than ever too even for Jenny seeing it while dusting in the other rooms.

"Wow…"

"Nicely done, Kate! Keep it up!"

"Thanks, Jenny!"

"Amazing, Kate! Simply amazing!"

Kate smiles.

"Thanks."

Patty changes the subject for Kate can sense what she was about to say, about the Fire Demon Princess Sue Kelly on the run making chaos of a fire monster from hell.

"Listen, Kate, have you heard about…"

"Yeah I know, the Fire Demon who goes by the Fire Princess murdering pop stars?"

"Yes! Scary, they say this lady was once a famous person for all to love and after she die from a fire rumors had it saying she has return from the beyond the grave to get back on those who left her for dead. First the guy who once liked her, then other newbie, and who knows where her next victim will be."

"I know. Dante and I will probably get to it. I want you and the others to be careful on the streets."

"But why?"

"Trust me, Patty; I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I guess… Just promise me you and Dante will be careful when stopping her, and don't blame me if I get stuck in a deadly situation."

Both Patty and Kate smile at each other and shake hands, soon Kate goes to take the trash out.

"I promise. If you'll excuse me, I got some trash that needs to be taken out. Be right back!"

"Okay! Thanks again!"

While Patty, Hopper, and Jenny continue cleaning from the inside and Kate takes out the Billy and Lully sees her for the two of them sense how powerful she's getting across to where they are shopping. Couldn't help but be amazed by it.

"Incredible. Brother, you sense that?"

"Coming from Kate? Yeah I am, look like her training is paying off."

"All thanks to Dante helping her out."

"Really? I thought it was also because of their love for each other."

"Like you and Patty do?"

That made Billy's face completely red all over once Lully said that.

"Lully! Please!"

She laughs and Billy couldn't help but to smile.

"Well, I am right, right?"

"I guess so. I just hope they'll do fine together."

"Me too."

The day soon turn to the late afternoons as Dante and Kate got together to talk about the Fire Princess attacks in the area to watch out for, while they're enjoying their night out at Fredi's place for food and mostly strawberry sundaes. With Fredi getting business taken care of serving tons of food to other people eating, Cindy was helping out too while seeing Dante having a real girlfriend 'since she and Isaac are together for them being happy and enjoying themselves. With other couples eating, families, and some business guys in black suits too.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Me? Well, yeah. We both could use a break after all that work out."

"Tell me about it. And a lot more strawberry sundaes for us to eat."

"For you but you're lucky I like them too."

"What? I can't help it."

"Sure you can't."

The two smile at each other as Cindy sees them on the other side smiling at them.

"Aw, you two make such a cute couple."

Kate sees Cindy and her first time too as she ad Dante are very good friends as well as Isaac too and Fredi the most.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, my bad. I didn't introduce myself yet since you two had been hanging out so this is our first."

"She gets it, Cindy. Kate, this is waitress Cindy for we're good friends and so is her boyfriend Isaac."

"Though he's using the can right now. Please to meet you, Kate."

The two girls shake hands with each other.

"Please to meet you too, Cindy."

Dante points Kate to Fredi the person in charge of the place the name of his area.

"And that old man at the bar is the person who made the place possible. Fredi himself."

Fredi waves to Kate and she does the same back.

"Nice to meet a real woman of Dante. That's good, the only thing he needs to do is to be remind to pay back."

"Oh, really?"

Dante fools around with Fredi as he does the same thing.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

Kate changes the subject seeing that there are some important men in black suits eating.

"Any who, what's the deal with the bodyguards over there?"

"Hmm… Not sure myself. They work from models, stars, theater people, and they always eat here as if they were friends once in a while."

"Okay…"

While Fredi was too busy cleaning the dishes out he started to smell gas. With Christy causing trouble out the place and Professor Eye had something in his hand making Sue do something as if she was already given a command to do. Christy gave Eye the sign making him smile for the two to watch the show, leaving both Dante and Kate already sensing the danger about to happen.

"Ah, Dante…?"

"I know, I feel it too."

Eye and Christy watch from the other side of the building up top with Eye holding some type of glowing red stone and Christy using some type of magic of hers to mess with a bunch of gas tanks at one restraint of Fredi's place. As Sue gets near it, creates fire from her hands, releases it out of her hands, and quickly both Kate and Dante tries to protect everyone from the upcoming explosion as soon as Fredi started smelling something funny in the place.

"Cindy, do you smell gas?"

"What kind?"

"Not the other kind that's for sure."

Cindy soon finds out where the strange smell was coming from as the gas pipes were ripped off and leaking that could only lead to trouble.

"Ah, Fredi…?"

Before Fredi could warn everyone to get out of the place in time, Dante rushes to the steel fridge door to rip off ad block the entrance in time for the big fiery explosion about to happen.

"Everyone get down!"

The bomb-like sets off in a huge wave with the two enemies watching on the other side and Jason place shook while cleaning his gun out with one gong off close to his two legs only to miss inches away from his crouch which scared him a bit. Knowing there's a demon causing trouble neat by and close enough to where both Dante and Kate are.

"Of course."

With Jason getting things set up to aid the team with some alchemy powers, Fredi's place was half destroyed lucky he, Cindy, and everyone else were all okay after that explosion thanks to Dante's quick thinking on the door blocking in time and Kate using her powers to shield everyone in time with lots of smoke and rubble left all over.

"Damn… Yo, Kate, all good!?"

"Yeah! Everyone's alright and hey! I learn how to use my abilities better!"

Cindy gets up 'after losing her roller skates' to aid Fredi though he was mad about his only working area he made destroyed besides his health.

"Dante!"

"No time! We got trouble coming!"

Everyone gets out in time of the place all but the three men bodyguards being surrounded by a powerful fire wall as Sue Kelly comes up to them, with her in rage of anger and them terrified knowing that this would happen to her because she was killed because of them. For the four seeing what was about to happen next. The men tried fighting but Sue's body was too hot to touch and the gun bullets melted along with the gun from the other's hand too and the skin with on touch. Screaming in pain trapping them for good.

"My once favorite group of body guards, you men were always by my side from bad to worse never leaving my side. You were good men with lives, but really were trying to have your perverted ways with me, and kept it hidden from your children and wives and cause me to die by being cowards in not saving me, either of you! And now I have returned to end your lives into a burning hell!"

Once Sue stomp her foot on the hot ground pop up hot massive lava all over the three men screaming, bodies melting painfully, and after that there was nothing left but their burned out clothes snaking into the lava really fast. Kate got her gun and her new fighting skill also her powers to be put to the test on the next demon job right now.

"Cindy, you and Fredi make your get a ways and let me and Dante handle this mess. Okay?"

"Got it. You two be careful."

"Right. Dante, you ready?"

Kate turns around seeing Dante left her side and she looks around for him.

"Dante? Date, where are you?"

Before Sue left for everyone runs away in fear on what they just saw, Dante fires many rounds with his two guns at her to dodge them all in time then melts all the bullets away from her.

"Hey, she-bitch! Bad time to come messing with me, you'll pay of your burning rampage and my sundae you ruined!"

Eye uses his item again to bring Dante outside with Christy just enjoying the show.

"Show time, Eye."

"On it you know what to do, Sue."

Sue leaves with Dante chasing after her with his weapons along with his Cerberus with Kate about to catch up with him but not before Fredi said something.

"Hey, Kate! You tell Dante he owes me big for this mess!"

"Once we get paid after this job I'll give you the left over's to cover the damages! So sorry about the mess now you two stay put!"

As Kate catches up with Dante to go after Sue, Cindy and Fredi were about to leave the place but not before Isaac was still on the can in the bathroom half destroyed without knowing there was danger yet.

"Hey! I'm still going, some alone time please!"

Isaac quickly closes the door making the bathroom roof to come down due to the damages. So before the two leave the place Cindy waits for her boyfriend to get out, though it was silly he didn't hear or see the danger happening.

"I'll go get him…"

Dante was really fast catching up to Sue though she starts running fast with the road going on fire with a fast paste she was in, with Dante slashing her hard and using his Cerberus to freeze her up which weakens her a bit to freeze up and then melting all over her body. Sue goes fire up to punch and burn Dante but with no affects though it burn his skin a bit, next she goes firing fire balls to blows up surrounds Dante that all of them goes off in seconds but Kate arrives shielding Dante in time leaving him to freeze up the rest to break into ice pieces. Dante likes on what Kate did just now.

"You're getting better."

"Thanks. But seriously, Dante, you want her stop because she ruined your ice crème?"

"What? It's my favorite. You probably say the same to the donuts. Mess with my things, you're good as dead."

"Please, let just deal with her."

"Right!"

The two get ready to fight with the fire demon for Kate can sense something wrong with her powers that are its being controlled by force for an undead being once a human turned into a demon. Though Sue doesn't sense her soul in danger 'that's not resting in peace' all she cares is revenge and burn those that get in her way, so not knowing the real danger.

"You, Son of Sparda! You think you and your pals can stop my revenge!? Only I can end it all by burning those who left me for dead, used me, and never caring but their famous people living! If you don't heave my warning to the both of you, then I'll have no problem sending you both to hell in seconds!"

"You can't scare me, but nice try. Babe!"

"Right, together!"

The two started firing many rounds of bullets directly at Sue for her to burn and melt them away and dodges them really fast, soon fires a long range fire blast attack with Kate shielding her and Dante but was about to break 'for she couldn't hold it for much longer', Dante pushes her away in time to the ground. For the blast melts a couple of cars in seconds.

"Oh, crap!"

Dante holds on to Kate tightly on the ground trying to avoid Sue's blasting lava blast popping on the grounds one after another.

"Whoa, Dante!"

"Hang on good!"

Dante gets up and runs really fast away from Sue's attacks while Kate holds on for no weapon can't stop this fire power or withstanding the heat temperature so high.

"I heard of a hot babe but this is too much! Way too much!"

Dante ran so fast not to be hit by the fire blast soon she goes after them by foot really fast of fire-like speed with no hope of shaking her off, Kate quickly fires a ray of light beam right into Sue causing her send her body flying into a nearby building wall for it was a powerful hit there. Dante stops running for he keeps his weapons up and Kate aids him too for the two walk up to the out cold Sue Kelly, the Fire Princess Demon. Kate has to tell Dante there's something far more happening than a zombie coming back from the dead with fire powers.

"Dante, something isn't right. This woman, she said revenge because she died and was hurt from the inside. Causing her to have these weird powers of a zombie with a soul suck and burning things and people."

"Don't tell me it's some type of magic curse upon this chick."

"Suppose so… It's happening somewhere close for someone being doing all of this."

"And…?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking."

Kate touches Sue's head and within seconds she felt her memories flowing through her thoughts from being famous, following her dreams, a rich family, bodyguards, a mess up fan, and what ended her life being burned alive. Kate also feels fans missing her so much after she died including seeing Trish visiting her at her grave along with her mother and father after that it shows someone stealing her corpse out of the ground which ends her flash back once Sue opens her eyes in front of Kate.

"Kate!"

"Die!"

Sue thought one fire-like kick would put her down on fire, but didn't instead Kate blocks it with on hand while having her light powers making her entire body glow protecting her. Dante was happy to see Kate alright with Sue angry to burn her for good.

"I will end you!"

The two girls go head to head in a combat fight from punches and kicks in great speed and power between light and fire burning hard and clashing with Dante standing back sensing and seeing how strong it is before his very eyes bright and dangerous for Kate has become much better controlling her powers so much. With Kate strong enough to withstand her powerful heat powers flowing within Sue's body, she still couldn't stop her not even water or ice will slow her down; Kate soon sense the sort of aura nearby controlling Sue's heart to make her do awful things on top of another building where she sees Eye holding a red item-like gem that was glowing like Sue's body is along with Christy watching for she knows what's happening and had to end it right away. So Kate blasts Sue many times to slow her down long enough to rush to stop the two enemies no matter what the risk would be.

"Kate!?"

"Dante! I found the trouble hurting that woman, its Professor Eye and that kid girl Christy, they're watching us!"

Kate sees them for Christy to warn Eye too late to make their getaway.

"We got company…"

"They spotted us!?"

Sue gets back on her feet to strike at Kate but not before slowing both Eye and Christy down before they try to escape, Kate uses her hands making something glow and grow brightly for a new attack has been made by herself in a form of a moon crust hovering her.

"_Light Beam Flare!"_

With one big flash of light, made it hard for anyone to see to make the two enemies go blind 'trying to get back on their feet while they were company how they couldn't see right now' and so does Sue a bit but absorbing the hot rays but not before Dante stopping her in time, only Kate stops him about to kill her with good reasons not to. Just in time too before Kate could take her long enough to know how her powers worked by itself just a minute ago.

"Wait! Dante, don't kill her!"

Dante lowers his guns down leaving Sue unharmed.

"Really?"

Sue was about to fire another blast attacks at Dante without him knowing, until a big flash or powerful lightning stops Sue from moving anywhere close to Dante or Kate.

_"Lighting Spree!"_

Trish appears and comes to the rescue in time, leaving Sue Kelly in a daze and confuse since her body wasn't being controlled right now once Eye dropped the item.

"It's Trish!"

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"I wonder…"

Trish tries aiding Sue.

"Sue, are you okay?"

"Who… Who are you…?"

"It's me, Trish, remember me?"

"Come again?"

With Dante and Kate being confused 'although Kate started to get the picture from the flash back', Christy and Eye get their visions back from their eyes. With Christy giving the item back to Eye to continue their task by using Sue.

"Eye! The item, use it, we're losing her!"

"Damn that girl! I'm on it!"

Eye takes control of the item again making Sue under his control going crazy again in pain and Trish knows it and soon Kate does too.

"No! What's happening to me!? It hurts…!"

"Sue? Sue stay with me. I'm here for you!"

Sue's body goes fire up and her eyes glow of bright red allowing her to get revenge without thinking.

"Stay back!"

Trish tries moving away from Sue's fire powers going all over the place though one hits her hard on the shoulder to go down, Dante tries stopping her and Kate was unable to stop both Christy and Eye again for they make their leave together.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Dante and Kate, but we got to make our leave with her."

"We got plans so try catching us if you wish. Bye, bye, for now."

Christy acts silly and takes Eye off somewhere else with Sue following them from behind but not leaving without warning her enemies and Trish couldn't save her.

"Last warning, Son of Sparda and allies, stay away from me for your own safety. Or the next time we meet, will be your last breath to be drawn upon."

Sue disappears inside the fire with Dante missing his chance to stop her in time so he and Kate aided Trish for now.

"Sue, wait! Ouch!"

Trish was hurt, Kate tries healing her with her powers.

"Trish, don't move. Let me help you out."

"But I got to her help her out; it's the only way to save her soul."

"Who that fire demon?"

"I knew her when she was alive, didn't you?"

Kate knew which shocked Trish and had a sad look her eyes meaning that was a yes.

"Yeah, I sense her thoughts. We got a lot to talk about if we're going to save her and stop those two from using her."

Once Kate was done healing Trish's shoulder, Jason arrives at bad timing with a powerful water toy-like gun into a weapon with alchemy powers to stop fire demons and acts all tough around his daughter to make a weird entry.

"Did somebody call in a fireman?"

Kate whacks her father on the head for being a late and being stupid too.

"Dad! Where the hell have you been!?"

Jason got hurt and was crying like a little kid trying to be nice to Kate.

"Ow… Sweet that hurt Daddy there. Could you kiss his head to make it go away?"

Jason thought Kate was going to hit him again and flinch and se stopped but was still mad.

"Grow up for real, will you?"

Jason sigh a relief while Kate and Dante wanted answers from Trish.

"Well, now that the circus is over… Trish, start talking about that Fire Demon."

"More like Fire Princess Demon."

"Fine, I'll tell you guys. Let's talk somewhere else."

Mean while on the island/hide out of Lushfel watching everything happening between Eye and Christy doing their jobs on the crystal ball 'with Terror by his side and Elian playing dolls and drawing at once laughing and smiling', Vega comes in to ask his boss something with Aeon just minding his own business. Like taking a break once in a whole for his boss to cool down or has to do something busy on his own, can already read Vega's mind on what he was about to ask him before entering the room.

"Well, if it isn't Vega, the Blue Hunter himself."

Vega acts calm and normal unlike the others in the group.

"Aeon, any problems?"

"Nothing much, it just what you'll say to our Master would be a waste of time…"

"I made my decision on doing what must be done thank you very much."

"Have it your way then."

"I shall."

Aeon moves out of Vega's way as Lushfel sense him coming and allows him in his room; though with the odd look on Aeon's face he can already tell something's about to happen. Elian looks at Vega and he looks at her a little without caring.

"Are you Daddy's bodyguard?"

Vega just stood silence with Terror welcoming Vega to speak to Lushfel formally.

"Vega, what a pleasant surprise to see you."

"I have reason to. Master?"

Lushfel talks to Vega while watching the show at once.

"Speak up, boy."

Vega does a pose and bows to Lushfel while saying the oath.

"We the Lechers shall prevail in our goal! In the name of Master Lushfel himself!"

"I believe you came to me today wondering if you wish to face against our enemies if to say if both Eye and Christy fail in theirs. Am I correct on that?"

"Yes, Master. Please allow me to for you see I have my reasons."

It takes a few seconds for Lushfel to finally decide to let Vega do his job if Eye and Christy fail in theirs, though he already knows since Sue isn't the powerful fire demon other than his daughter with the Fire power of the Alpha-O-Lite she has within her.

"Very well you may. Now get going before I change my mind, and get the others in return before you head out."

Vega bows and leaves the room knowing what he must do next.

"Thank you, Master, I won't let you down. That I promise you."

Once Vega leaves the room Elian smiles seeing that she meeting with so many people while still playing around without a care in the world.

"Ah! So that white haired man is Daddy's bodyguards."

Terror informs Lushfel about the fire demon causing trouble right now the difference between her and Elian's powers.

"Excuse me, Master…?"

"No need to worry about him, Terror, we got to do our job sometimes. Getting things done, stopping our enemies, and finding what we need is a matter of time."

"Of course, I understand completely."

Back in town once Trish, Dante, Kate, and Jason get inside an empty old building to talk as Trish started telling them everything about Sue Kelly. How once she became famous movie, TV, and singer star even her mother and father were rich too for anyone to love her or becoming her for the girl fan; having bodyguards that were men and married though were being perverted to poor Sue so did the one male fan before he got clean a year later. When she was killed as she was burned alive was an accident the men, the male fan, her family, and even Trish 'also the fans' visited Sue's grave crying and saying nice things about her keeping the old things she use to do in life for anyone to never forget her. Soon Trish has been following Lushfel's men's tracks after stealing her corpse and bringing it back to life. By turning poor Sue into a Fire Demon off for revenge rage of burning fire to kill or be killed after four are dead she has her family to go after next, and finding out the red gem Eye found or made is the cause of it. Trish wants nothing more but to get it and destroy it for Sue's soul to rest in peace and setting her free. It made sense to the Kate now with on question remaining… Since Eye didn't make the item controlling the undead to have powers, where did he get it and what does it do?

"Wow… That's really sad. I feel bad for poor Sue."

"Either way how do we stop her?"

"There is one way. The item that Professor Eye and Christy were using is the only thing controlling Sue's body making her vicious."

Kate recalls seeing something like that of the stone but just to be sure she tries asking Trish about it.

"Trish please what can you tell us about the weird stone Eye has?"

"Well, it was a shape of a rock, brightly red even it glows, to seem it had the same effects on Sue's body, and Eye didn't make this weapon. Is like they stole it from someone somewhere."

Both Jason and Dante were having trouble figuring it all out themselves.

"But whatever it is must be powerful."

"Again, what the hell is it?"

Kate thinks really hard knowing she seen and heard of the item before somewhere a while back. Controlling the undead with powerful abilities and taking control of the soul sounds like it's in a horror movie. Until finally after thinking things through, Kate knew where she seen of it somewhere of a dark voodoo magic in Africa of items Jason told her so much about which had to make since of the item.

"Voodoo magic."

Trish and Jason were confused and so was Dante. So Kate begins to explain to them since she read so much about demons with some stuff about items and all about it.

"Voodoo?"

"Not just your everyday Voodoo magic but a very big one. They say if anyone found a rare jewel or gem in a cave from Africa, those people use them given by God that send those upon them to help those in need or get revenge. Good, bad, hell you guys name it. Only the take a piece out from the cave they take it back to their home town where the Witch Doctors do their work; simply by using their blood or one drop place on it mix with some magic type of powder, and other chemicals for a person dies they use it to trap their humanity and soul into the gem and make the zombies come back to life to make them do their dirty work. With side effects of rage temper, element powers, unable to kill, and all that unless you destroy the gem itself by hand can free their souls and rest in peace. Been doing that for a long time until later in the 1990's was stop since it was a drug use only for the gem and other rare rocks to be place in the U.S. for jewelry selling never to be used by dark magic again. That explains all what Eye's using on Sue and yeah I learn that a lot in high school many times in my history class so I remember those things."

After Kate explained everything, it made since for Jason to remember something about it too.

"Of course! The gems at the museum was one of them was stolen from a robbery break in two weeks ago and still on the hunt for it. That's why Lushfel wanted it."

"Thanks, Old Man, you just remembering this now at a bad timing!?"

"Well excuse me for almost forgetting, mister big shot!"

Trish throws her Sword of Sparda at the wall close to where both Dante and Jason are standing at stopping them from fighting each other.

"Knock it off! Both of you! This is serious we're dealing with!"

"In other words we have to do what we can to destroy the item and freeing Sue's soul. Any plans?"

"Right here."

Trish pulls out a newspaper for today showing Kate, Dante, and Jason on what's Eye and Christy's next move to use Sue in killing next, of an upcoming fancy party tonight where under the Kelly name her family will be there.

"Sue's going after her family next not unless we get to them and stop her."

"I'm guessing they came for the party?"

"Things will start heating up badly if we don't rescue them or everyone else in time."

Dante kind of gets the point with the help from his weapons to use.

"Big deal! All we have to do is destroy the stone in order to set that fire woman's soul free from being mind controlled, piece of cake."

"Well, yeah. It'll give us a big payment afterwards."

"And our sundaes to have again."

"After we pay Fredi back on the damages."

"If you say so, should we head out now?"

Trish slows Dante down by grabbing hold of his coat collar.

"Hold up! I'm going with you two for I'm the only one who can save my friend in time."

"Trish, you'll only get in the way."

"I can handle myself, Dante."

Kate puts her hands at both Trish and Dante for she has a better idea to settle things easily of a plan in mind.

"Okay, this is how it goes… Dad, you think you can find Sue's Mother and Father before they get to the party to warn them?"

Jason will do his very best to make his daughter proud of him.

"Watch me!"

"Good. Dante, you and I try stopping Sue and her fire magic by many means and save lives to get out of the building along with stopping both Eye and Christy. Trish, you might get some people to aid us with more water items to use since my Dad will give us a few and then join us in battle to save your friend together and destroy the stone out of Eye's hands. Okay, all clear?"

"Okay-!"

Jason trips but gets back up to do his part while leaving some items of water mix with alchemy inside will come in handy for both Dante and Kate since the ice one didn't work.

"I'm good."

Soon Trish goes out to get her part done and then join back with them in a bit.

"On it, you guys don't hurt Sue, got it? Or else you'll be sorry. So watch it, Dante."

"Yeah, yeah."

Kate grabs the stuff for her and Dante head to the biggest party being held down town somewhere.

"Let's do this."

"Baby, I love the way you think you know that?"

"Of course you do."

"By the way the whole detail voodoo information was that all true?"

"Yeah, like I said I learn so much about it. But mostly I learn a lot more from Wes Craven's movie The Serpent and the Rainbow. It's really good."

That detail made Dante laugh.

"Ha! I thought that were the case."

With Jason getting to the hotel hoping that Sue's parents will be there so he can warn them as fast as he could, Trish getting Charles, Kagero, Genma, and even Billy and Lully 'for the use of their wind abilities of the Alpha-O-Lite' to help her up out a fire demon fire making at a fancy building so they following her. Little does anyone know that Jenny hears the bad news knowing her family and her best friend Patty are there already and in danger for she gets there quickly before it was too late. With Dante and Kate heading in the car to get there first knowing that Eye and Christy are waiting on top of the building place to jump once is flame on with Sue getting the show started, to burn everyone and everything down along with another revenge to do besides her family 'being fooled and mind controlled not to know the truth'. Eye gets ready to use the gem and Christy keeping her eyes open for round two.

"Things are going to go on fire, huh, Eye?"

"Let's see how Dante and Kate try stopping us as long as this bad boy's in my hands Sue will not let us go down easily."

"Well, it was my idea to steal that for you to use."

"And a good one indeed. Though what if her dumb parents don't show up?"

"Trust me. There another target on her revenge list to burn, and hey! We can always let her burn off some steam during the party, it's so boring."

"I see… So we got to spark things up a bit."

Christy smiles and laughs in a child-like way knowing its fun for her but bad for the others.

"You got it!"

As the two enemies watch the fun, Eye uses the stone on Sue forcing her to give her an order to do something a bit different other than getting back at her family but another from her past. It hurts Sue from the inside trying to fight it but it was too strong to break the spell and makes her deadly using her fire powers for those that stand in her way, Sue enters in the building once she melts the windows and the security cameras too.

At the party looked all formal dress and suits, fine music, fine diner, and fine scene with Jenny's family and Patty herself 'because her mom Nina was famous too' were having a great time. With Patty hoping that Jenny will be there soon and alright since a fire demon everyone had to be aware of in town 'wearing a nice long prom-like dress on' and not get burned alive, but knowing her that Dante and Kate will stop her in no time. Right now Patty was feeling bored just waiting around doing nothing.

"Ah man… Where's Jenny? I'm so bored; I wish I knew why Mommy wanted me to go here with her parents if Mommy was too busy doing other things."

With Patty still waiting around with Jenny's family talking to each other and other people having a fun time, the whole place started to get warmer and warmer as in really hot allowing Sue to walk inside to be prepared then a huge smoke comes flying inside the place for people having trouble breathing and coughing a lot. Patty thought it was one of the party guest members who was hurt by the looks of it and went to go help her out.

"Excuse me, Madame? Are you alright? Want me to go get help…?"

Sue turns her head around looking at Patty and freaking her out badly for her eyes glow brightly red and screaming in pain for her whole body to be on fire.

"This can't be good."

Sue lets it all over the place to go on fire for some snake-like fire demons started swarming all over the place for others to get out and panicking with fear with some water to be dried up quickly.

"Ah! Burn, burn, burn! Everything must burn!"

Sue controls the snakes while she uses her other powers to block everyone in to be burned alive like she did with Patty pushed down on the floor with lots of people bumping right into her and unable to get away with a huge ice statue trapping her body to be pinned down and can't get it off of her being too weak.

"You all let me burn to death all of you, you all loved me once but no more… So now revenge!"

Sue fires a fire blast at the support beams holding half the building for one was about to fall at Patty for her to be crushed to death. Until Dante arrives firing the solid item into pieces and Kate using her strength to get Patty out of the ice statue as well as clearing a path for everyone to get out safely in time even for Jenny's parents for she arrives already seeing the scene already for Sue almost stops them with her snakes until Dante slice and dices them all in seconds.

"You're not getting away from us this time, Sue Kelly. We're here to save you and free you from Four Eyes and Miss Goody Two-Shoes."

Kate senses that Patty wasn't hurt or anyone else either which was good.

"You good, Patty?"

"Kate? Dante? You guys, what's happening?"

"The fire demon we told you about although two of the Nine Primarchs are using one woman's soul in becoming a monster and it's up to us and Trish to set her free."

"Really…? Wait! That's Sue Kelly!?"

Sue comes charging at the three, though Dante kicks her down in time without feeling any burn on his foot.

"Correction once was but not anymore. Long story."

Sue got mad at both Dante and Kate now.

"I warn you, Son of Sparda! You and your allies have cross the line getting in my way or burning revenge! Now you'll all pay by suffering in Hell for eternity! Prepare to die!"

Sue fires up her entire body and powers into maximum. She sends her snakes to finish the job outside by burning everyone all over town along with her family hiding somewhere.

"One way or another I will have revenge!"

Patty was worried that everyone wouldn't get away in time or no water could burn it all out she was about to run, until Kate stops her.

"You guys! We have to save them!"

"We know, we got back up coming."

Patty sees from outside along with the people and Jenny with her parents as Jason comes in firing many rounds of water 'of his super sock water guns' all at the fire snakes fading out in seconds for it was Alchemy mix in and killing them easily leaving everyone else to be alright.

"Yeah, baby! Melt away!"

Kate feels quiet for her father being odd again, so did Patty and Dante to watch that. Sue gets an order from Eye to join up stairs where he and Christy will watch within her thoughts which hurt her head so.

"Sue, get them up the building now and finish them."

"Yes…"

Sue runs fast making a huge wave of fire tracks on the ground and fire snakes swimming in it ready to kill and burn up alive giving Dante and Kate the queue to leave.

"Let's go!"

"Patty, go wait outside with the others! We'll be back!"

"Be careful you two!"

Patty gets outside with she and Jenny hugged each other glad to see each other unharmed.

"Oh, Patty. You're alright."

"So are your family, Kate and Dante went to take care the rest of the work inside."

"But will they be okay?"

Jason tells Jenny not to worry while working.

"Yep, it's all good and I've done my end as well."

Patty and Jenny were confused about that and before Jason could say what he did, soon back up arrives in time. Trish jumps from building to building to get to her friend while Billy uses his air to blow the fire away and Lully with her to save some buildings in town, Genma absorbing all the fire making him stronger, and Kagero blows them away with his wings, and of course Charles arriving with the same weapon Jason has.

"Hi, Patty."

"Hey, Billy. You and Lully be careful!"

"Okay."

"Thanks for worrying, but we got this."

Patty was amazed how much good Billy and Lully learn how to control their powers.

"I'm so proud of the two… Oh, Jason, I hate to say this but your ass is on the line."

"Me? Nope! As long as I got these babies here."

Charles points to Jason's jeans for it was on fire for real and he didn't know that until he saw the smoke coming out of it.

"I mean really, my friend, your ass is on the line and I do mean the fire."

"Oh…"

Jason started running all over the street s panicking like crazy and screaming while trying to put the fire out leaving the rest of the work to be taken care of leaving Kagero to smile.

"Lucky that wasn't me-!"

When Kagero moved to the other side a bucket full of water was dumped on him causing him to be wet but well protected. He just stands there acting all down in the dumps like, with Jason seeing what happen after putting out the fire on himself.

"How did Dante…?"

"Like I care really. Let just continue putting the fires out."

While there was trouble for the theirs taking care of the fire problem easily on the outside, Dante and Kate battle their way to the top where Sue is heading up and she leaves them with traps unable to get all the way up there. From light beams, fighting skills, swords, and their guns can't stop all the fire snakes until Genma comes breaking in for the fire is starting to die down and he absorbs the rest by grabbing hold of them or letting the heat of the flames get into his body.

"Genma?"

"Remember, Dante, Genma's a fire demon too and it does burn or hurt him Just makes him stronger, a whole lot why Trish got him to come help us out."

Genma had no problems dealing with the remaining fires being put out.

"Get going, you two! I got this!"

Dante and Kate continue following Sue knowing her fire powers won't stop them so a battle within her own fire will which it was very close to reach.

"That's another way to put out a fire."

"Tell me about it."

The finally reach up to the top of the building 'for there was two next to each other making one big one' as Sue tries stopping them Dante and Kate see both their enemies Eye with the stone still under his control and Christy watching, for Sue creates a fire barrier making sure they don't get near the two for it couldn't be destroyed or put out for it was her fire shield.

Leaving the two to watch the show and their enemy's to be burned, only for the rest to watch from below after Jason, Charles, Kagero, Billy, and Lully put out the other fire same with Jenny, her family, Patty, and everyone else same with the firemen since the job's been taken care of for them.

"Hello, Dante and angel girl. Ready to die?"

Christy giggles enjoying the fun. With Kate seeing the stone in Eye hands trying to find a way to get it.

"Eye! That stone you two stole it by using it on for Sue into killing without knowing, you guys are hurting her!"

"Yes, the only way from a voodoo magic to make one painful soul to do deadly things. It sure is powerful to make her do anything in return in obeying us."

"Give it-!"

The fire gets bigger when Kate almost got closer to the flames, with Dante pulls her away in time.

"Wow…"

"Pointless. We wouldn't be fun without this little toy. And even if you get it away, it's impossible to save this stupid walking corpse because she's dead."

"What she said. So if we're done arguing for nothing, let us set our fireworks of death on this spot, shall we? Sue, get them and the burning will continue after."

Once Eye use the stone by giving Sue an order to kill Dante and Kate, she goes crazy.

"This time there's no escaping me."

Dante and Kate fire rounds of guns while Kate tries holding Sue quickly for Dante to slash her 'or knock her out a bit', she was too fast to stop with one shaking in pack send the two on the ground and inches away before turning into a huge crisp too with the ceiling of the ruff building melted.

"Dante listen, we can't hurt her. We have to find a way to restrain her and then get the stone."

"I know that. Trish should be here by now. Let's use some water."

"I don't think it'll work on her or ice."

Before Sue could strike fast, Jason fires a huge water blast all over her body. Though it didn't work which she goes heated up again it did slow her down and the fight continues, with everyone and Genma coming out seeing on what Jason did was pretty dumb thing to do.

"What? I thought it would work on her and melted. You know like the Wizard of Oz…?"

Patty throws her party shoes at Jason and Charles felt sorry for him.

"That was from a movie!"

"At least you tried."

The fight was hard with Kate and Dante dodging and avoiding the fire from Sue throwing at them really fast 'no telling how long they can keep it up or find a way to save her fast enough as both Eye and Christy thought they'll finally win the fight until a huge weapon comes flying at Sue stopping her. For it was Trish and her Sword of Sparda saving the two and coming to the rescue with the weapon putting the fire all over out, now it was Trish's turn to step into the game with Dante and Kate watching her back.

"What!?"

"Crap! Not another one!"

Sue sees Trish meaning she's another target on her revenge list.

"You…"

"About time, Trish."

"Thanks for holding her for me, I got this just be ready to crush the stone."

"But how?"

"Just start thinking. Right now, Sue and I have a little score to settle."

Sue comes charging at Trish with her blocking her many punches and kicks flying at her and all on fire almost cause her to fall off the edge but flips on the other side in time to save herself. She tries throwing fireballs at Trish but she was too fast for her weapon was protecting her and her guns slowing her down to hit her. It was a big cat fight happening with Eye and Christy allowing Sue to get her from her revenge list.

"Trish, I think she's trying to kill you!"

"She is. Thinking I abandon her though I didn't, and stood by her side even after death. That's why I have to do this, it all happen before Dante and I met and saving me in becoming partners today."

Sue goes all lava ground at Trish trapping her feet sank on the bottom with no way out or her shooting lighting would work on Sue for she has her now. Dante and Kate were about to help her but she refuses.

"No stay back!"

"But Trish!"

With the two seeing the horror 'and everyone else' while the two enemy's were enjoying it Sue was ready to burn Trish up.

"My so call friend, I thought I trust you but it looks like I was wrong. You only used me, act like you care about me, and never cared for me when I was dead nor did my own Mother and Father! And now I have returned to end you and their lives into a burning hell!"

Sue tries putting Trish's body up in flames with on touch, though she sees the look in Trish's eyes seeing she wasn't afraid but calm.

"Not true, Sue, you know that."

"Liar."

"No I'm not. I'm being serious and so are they… Come on out!"

Everyone from the bottom, Dante, and Kate sees both of Sue's parents coming up and seeing her after a year went by. They wish not to see their daughter suffering anymore and want her to move on for after her death they miss her so much the way they are now very sad making Sue confused, leaving Eye to get her back to killing but the stone didn't glow this time.

"Work. Work. Work damn it!"

"Why isn't it working!?"

"Hey, don't look at me! I'm trying to figure it out!"

"Well, you're the smart one!"

With Sue just staring at her family she started to remember all the good thoughts, flash before her eyes before death and what happen after she died. For many fans even some new ones today miss her so much, her entire family visit her grave so much, the fan boy, bodyguard men with their families, and Trish herself showing how much they all miss her and rest in peace until it showed how Eye stole her corpse and brought her back to life for revenge in being used. After that it made Sue very confuse on the whole thing that Trish was the only one to help her out besides Dante doing all the work for Kate felt her pain and Trish's too. The parents being alright and not burned was all thanks to Jason once Kate told him what to do as he tells Charles, Genma, Kagero, Patty, Jenny, Billy, and Lully that.

"That's right there her family! That was my plan in saving and getting them to talk to their daughter! I am good."

Kagero said something to himself.

"A bit too good."

Trish started to talk to Sue while she was still herself, though Eye was trying to get her back up in flames hurting her so much.

"Sue, hey. Jason help our you Mom and Dad for one reason. They came for you. We both have for we understand your pain after what you went through from your soul, those people are only using your powers to cause trouble here and scaring people. But none of us ever hated you. Sure that man was being creepy but he got cleaned and learned his lesson and your old bodyguards felt bad being perverted all over you for the weren't themselves, never doing it again afterwards; as for the three of us your family went through all the trouble saving your belongings, fans love you still after a year went by, and me visiting your grave every day. You won't be alone again for your soul to rest in peace for we can save you from the two, please. You're not alone anymore we can free you if you let us, you can do it."

Sue looks at Trish and her family seeing how sad and worried they are about her smiling and remembers it all being herself again.

"Trish… Mother… Father… All you of do care…"

Sue cries with her family and Trish all together confronting her knowing what she was doing without knowing it was wrong.

"It's okay, my friend, we're here for you now. They won't be mad or anyone else for it wasn't' your doing."

Eye soon takes control on Sue again with her body out of control and on fire trying to stop it, with Trish protecting her parents from the flames and very mad at Christy and Eye.

"Ha! Nice try, Lightning Demon, but we got the power here!"

But the stone started glowing on and off for Eye tries fixing it for Sue was fighting back this time. She looks at Dante and Kate to help her for she knows how to be set free, and soon so does Trish.

"Dante!"

"Let's do this!"

Dante throws his Rebellion sword like a boomerang at the nearby water fountain near the party building with water shooting out as Kate using her powers to push the strong liquid to Sue 'for she forces herself to stay still and not obeying Eye as hard as she could', leaving Dante to freeze her up with Cerberus to make Sue all wet and cold to become very weak. The same to happen to the stone too like a huge ice cube. Allowing Trish and Kate to finish the job each at the same time.

"Now what, Eye!?"

"The stone's not working!"

Sue holds her body down without going up in flames this time.

"Do it… Do it now!"

Kate uses her powers to summit Alpha Line weapon in her hands.

"_Alpha Line! Now release, Angel Blade Awaken!"_

_[Yes, my Master.]_

Alpha Line becomes a flying item into a long weapon in Kate's hands. From his head being form of an alien-like sword. With Sue Kelly about to go fire like crazy again Trish prepares to finish her off herself leaving Kate to destroy the stone before that.

"It's show time!"

"_Susan Star or the Angel Warriors, guide me within Alpha Line! I command from the Heaven above us to give me strength to protect the ones I love protect the ones thy name, protect thy Father before me, and the heart of a new hero too! Let this sword cut down the wicked that are standing before me for their rotten souls to rot forever more! So say goodnight and rest in peace!"_

With one powerful slash, Kate releases a powerful energy wave directly at the stone out of Eye's hands unable for him or Christy to get it away in time it was too late and started going into fast lines showing and being frozen up in mid air being destroyed into tiny pieces after that freeing Sue for good. With her eyes normal Trish puts some power in Sword or Sparda and slabs/electrodes her through the heart setting her soul free and out of the demon's shell Trish catches her as she and her parents are standing at Sue's side. Sue smiles and cries while at the same time slowly fades away in a good way.

"Now I know everything, and I can die happy. My fans, Mother, and Father, I love you all. Tell them all, please?"

Her parents smiled at her and cries, nodded a yes to her that they will do that as a real dying wish. Sue turns to Trish for they hugged each other and they'll never forget their good times they had alive and then dead.

"Trish?"

"Yes, Sue?"

"Thank you, my friend. Thank you for everything you all have done for me. I can die happy now, please never forget the famous Sue Kelly who was once big and died happy. Never forget…"

"Good-bye."

Sue's body fades away for good for a flying sparks flies into the skies with Trish looking up and smiling for her friend was set free in time in the end with her family happy, Dante, Kate, and the others for their cheered and they too will not forget about Sue either same with Patty, Jason, Kagero, Genma, Jenny, Billy, Lully, and Charles too. This leaves Christy and Eye left to deal with, no problem for Dante there for the two aren't happy that they lost again.

"No! No! No! We lost again!"

Christy was stomping her feet on the ground in anger.

"But how was this possible…?"

Dante appears with two of his guns aiming for them as they panicking and Kate by his side.

"It just happens. Ever heard the old saying that the good guys always win at the end? Well, they do."

Just then a huge flash of blue light fires at Dante but bounces it off with his sword allowing Eye and Christy getting away in time, as their partner comes to the rescue to return back to base by Lushfel's orders for he knew that they would fail for now. For it was Vega himself leaving Charles, Jason, Trish, and Dante shocked to see someone looks a lot like Vergil for they all knew him.

"Vega!"

"The two of you must return to base by Master's orders until next time."

"Yes!"

"Of course, thanks for the save."

With the two happy t be saved, Vega stares at Dante for he couldn't say anything or move at all. Never in his life time was he this scared like seeing a ghost from his past, though Vega wasn't Vergil though something wasn't right about this character since they first laid eyes on one another leaving Kate to worry not knowing the real deal.

"Know this, Son of Sparda, you and the others are spared for now. But the next time we meet would be the two of us face to face until one of us will die. Until then we're leaving."

Once Vega runs off in a fast paste, Christy opens the portal back to their hideout with Eye next to her for she sticks her tongue at her enemies and Eye smiles in an evil way.

"We will kill you that entire stand in our way, the Nine Primarchs."

The three enemies take off for Vega will keep his word to Dante of him returning to fight with him only thanks to Lushfel allowing them to do. Dante can sense within him that could be Vergil within Vega for he acted like him, look like him, almost dress differently like him, fighting like him, and had the same powers as him So much that Kate doesn't get for the other three do.

"Dante? Dante, you okay? What's wrong? You sense our enemy's powerful? Huh?"

"It can't be… Vega's… Vergil…?"

"Wait, who?"

It was night out very late out for the place was being repaired after what has happen and the rest of the firemen putting out the fire for the rest of their job to do and everyone alright. As fans and famous people started visiting Sue's grave to honor her same with her family to remember her and her work forever, same with Trish too; with things going back to normal for everyone are safe on the streets in town with Kagero to keep his eyes opens of his father's men the next time they come by without missing any of them.

For Genma continues his demon hunting with Lady to get stronger to stop April, Patty and Jenny still cleaning at Jason's place same with Billy and Lully, Charles looking up on any other news about the Water element of the Alpha-O-Lite being somewhere, Jason just relaxing after his long day working and helping out, and Kate takes a break on training for a day tomorrow. Same with Dante too for they were both tired 'though Dante wasn't himself at all' Kate sees Trish a bit sad too about her friend gone this time and decided to go cheer her up before she left on the road again.

"Hey, Trish?"

"Yeah, Kate, what up?"

"No offense but you still upset because of Sue being gone this time?"

Trish looks at Kate at first confused but she flips her hair back and smiles. Feeling a bit better already.

"Not really. Though I am sad that she's really gone, but she died peacefully because we all saved her, I guess I'm glad you and Dante were there for me."

"Really?"

"Of course. I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't save Sue from being a walking fire demon under mind controlled. You guys got paid, times two from the Kelly family for saving their daughter's soul, paid for the party being ruined, and save other super stars' lives too. She was a good friend before I met with Dante; I now know she was a good person to me when I was once under cover by Mundus, so I'm glad it's all over."

"I see, glad to hear it."

Kate and Trish shocked hands with each other smiling with one question remaining to Kate.

"Oh, one more thing. Dante's not feeling so well. Something about that guy Vega…"

Trish was about to leave on her motorcycle with her gear on, though Kate stops her to answer her question.

"Hey!"

"Oh! Sorry. I have to run, and yeah Dante looked like he saw a ghost so you wish to know why, ask your pops here."

Trish pulls Jason out of the room next to Kate.

"What gives, Trish?"

Trish pats Jason on the back and leaves with one more thing to say to him.

"Your daughter wishes to know about that other Nine Primarchs member so if you don't mind. Thanks. I'll see you two later, thanks for everything."

Trish takes off on her bike and on the road for she enjoys the night air breezes with the city lights on and seeing the many lovely things out at night. Seeing the image of Sue Kelly for she'll never forget her again, and keep a photo of each other taken about a year ago either. Trish feels like her good old self and will do her best more aiding Dante and Kate later on again. Back to Kate with her about ask Jason all about Vega, for her sensing Dante when he was feeling scared seeing a man looking like his dead little brother Vergil, which didn't make much sense at all.

"Dad, you know and Trish too why Dante and you guys were acting scared of the man in blue with white hair, am I right?"

Jason sighed and started talking all about it.

"Yeah… It's true, though I'm not sure about it myself either. That Vega, the Blue Hunter of the Nine Primarchs member looks, acts, and the same powers like Vergil did."

"Who's Vergil?"

"He was Dante's dead brother, total opposite of him too."

"What!?"

With Dante sleeping and still freaked out on what's going on , Kate was shocked to know that Vega's a lot like Vergil, or is he really him if he's dead? With Jason leaving so many things to say what's to come to the demon hunter and an other strong and quiet man-like demon fighter, is he even human at all? With Vega staring in the skies at night on a roof he thinks a lot of things and slashes his sword in mid-air for he will fight with Dante alone. The big question is what for?

*Mission Complete!


	14. Brothers-alike

Devil May Cry: the Animated Series 2: Light and Darkness

By Tayla Drago

The Legendary of Sparda had two sons half human and demons within in both with powers. Dante and his little brother Vergil. After Sparda and their mother Eva both passed away leaving Dante to become a demon slayer like Sparda to protect the human world from bad demons but Vergil was the opposite of him he wanted all demons to roam free and all humans killed; for he was quiet calm, strong, fast, good with his sword, goes into Devil trigger form, deadly, and not so nice to be messing with him for Dante has been dealing with him even after saving the world from his craziness along with Arkham too trying to get a hold of Sparda's powers. Vergil Sparda had white hair up, worse black all over, had a long blue jacket, green-like brownish gloves, long brown boots, and carried with him besides the necklace like Dante had – was also weapons such as Yamato samurai-like sword that can cut through anything in one swipe and Force Edge of once belonging to Sparda. Same with his attacks too that Vergil had using the Summoning Swords was also powerful.

What happen was Dante and Vergil's final battler in Demon World where Vergil stayed behind where his father's old place use to be home then after coming across Mundus turned poor Vergil's body into a empty shell and his soul into a demon slave fighter named Nelo Angelo where he Dante face off but his life ended when he failed where Mundus destroys his soul from the inside out, sad ending for Dante's only brother too. Still some mysteries were still left unknown on Vergil's soul went to, his body, and the Yamato weapon…? After Dante seen a man name Vega, the Blue Hunter part of Lushfel's members and Nine Primarchs, brought back bad memories thinking it a ghost of Vergil coming back but it might not be him. Still strange for someone who fights like Vergil, sounded, acted, and even looked like him was freaking him, Trish, Charles, and Jason after seeing him and wanted to fight against Dante alone, but what for? Still a mystery to Kate with Jason telling him about everything to her knowing that Dante said a few things about his family one time she felt really bad for him since he's still freaking out today after yesterday. What about the man name Vega? Who is he really? Where did he come from to begin with? For he was really a sword master who looked human, with demon power within from someone who use to be alive 'alright' with white hair hold back up, heavy black coat, blue pants, wears white gloves, has a blue scarf on his arm, and carries a long sword with him. But what about his past? For his flashback was shown and fully detailed…

It was still unknown, the real man was unknown who happen to be a powerful samurai in Japan who was a master of all swords who went by a code of honor in stopping evil for years as a superhero all the way from Japan, until his life ended but a powerful demon though barely alive. He was walking for a long time in a bad shape he was in walking for a long journey for help and answers of life, that's when he came across Christy who brought her back to Lushfel and use him to join his group of other Lechers too and soon a member of the Nine Primarchs after recovering, training, and being a member afterwards. The only thing he had to give up was his humanity and soul to Lushfel to be an honorable man but giving him a weapon, skin from a human flesh, and a soul putting them all into one from one man into being reborn as a human appearance of a human with demon power and a lot like Vergil. Vega, the Blue Hunter was made after that, however he's been having weird flashbacks though doing his work well he starts to see the memories of Vergil, Dante, Sparda, and Eva's past all of them in which one of the reasons why he wants to go after Dante and fight him alone to find answers. After the flash back ended, Vega was traveling throughout the nights killing random demons quickly by cutting them down fast into pieces and bleeding hard as he walks normally. Soon ready to strike at his enemies once he deals with Dante first as Jason told what he learn about Dante's brother 'thanks to Morrison' to Kate making her sad. Jason feeling the pain Dante's going through like he and Kate did when Ellia left and was killed, it was like happening all over again.

"Well, now you know the truth about Vergil, sweetie. You wish to know the rest, I would ask Morrison. That, or Trish, or Lady for they know more really, I wish I knew. So sorry!"

Jason laughs waiting to hear Kate to correct him but not today and acts back in being serious again.

"Any who… Don't let Dante face that man alone. Do what you can in saving himself before he goes nuts."

"Come again?"

"Trust me; I hate to see someone get on his bad side when a family member is being mess with."

Jason gets back to work after hugging his daughter and before Kate and Dante return back to the Devil May Cry place, he too is worry about Dante as she was.

"You two better go home now. And remember what I said on what to do, you're going to need it."

Kate gets Dante for they walk back to their place and once there, Dante just goes into his room and looking upset to make him fall asleep after. Kate worries for she stands near his door remembering Vega's face and what she learn about Vergil sensing by seeing the past about him before he died, she wants to know what's really happening of a connection between the two maybe possible. Making Kate worrying about him more and more.

"Oh, Dante…"

Level# 14: 'Brothers-alike'

Back at the hide out island of the Lechers, Lushfel was bored just watching Vega taking care of business stop destroying his enemies but he sees it not enough to take care of the job quickly that's why he ask April Star for some help to take care of it for back up for later on.

"I see Vega is working on his own against our enemies, Master."

"Yes… I allow him in doing so, it just I don't find any fun without more action to the battle. It must have more blood."

"Meaning?"

"You think you can send one of my men to help him out with some powers involved?"

"We have one in mind from the Lechers."

"Then do it."

April bows for Lushfel and goes take care of business by getting one Lecher demon that looked like a woman but with deadly powers and flying Lecher-like bats.

"Alright, you, anyone getting in Vega's way, kill them."

With one smile from the girl, her mission was clear given by her creator and her other little deadly clones for April she knows another one of the Nine Primarchs will go down next making the third but it was too late to turn back now. Also there were two things larking in the city lately for one hide within the shadows and the other as an animal or maybe a demon, but which one is good and which one is bad.

During the late nights with Kate having trouble sleeping to the point where she hears the voice in her head begging for help non-stop without known who or where the person is. She gets up to get some water to help her fall asleep, appearing in front of her was Alpha Line 'with his eyes glowing like a flash light' seeing Kate and almost freaking her out.

"Ah!"

[Master, forgive me please. It is I.]

"Alpha?"

[One of my abilities to see better at night time your Mother added within me.]

Kate was amazed from Alpha Line's many things he had within him but wasn't being herself for her weapon can sense it.

"I see, liking it."

[Master, something's troubling you… I'm starting to worry.]

"Oh, yeah. Its Dante hasn't been himself seen our last job earlier today and couldn't sleep, so I thought talking t him will fix things for the both of us."

[I'm afraid it won't be so easy for that to happen.]

"What do you mean?"

Alpha Line guides Kate to the living room where on the coach lies Dante shaking all over and having trouble falling asleep too only he's much worse since he can't shake the feeling of Vega resembling to Vergil. Kate had to try to do something she's starting to worry a lot more from her new boyfriend so she sits next to him to talk the best way she could.

"Dante? Hey, can we talk?"

Kate feels weird for this is difficult for the both of them on what's been happening lately, though she tries her best.

"Dante? This Vergil guy he is… No wait. He was once your younger brother, right? I heard the story about him from my Morrison to my Dad all because he was opposite to you of humans and demons of the rage he was in to do anything from Sparda's power in doing so, only to be a slave by Mundus and ending him by your hands. And for what? A man showing up with deadly powers, an enemy of ours of the Nine Primarchs, Lecher demons, and Lushfel? Who looks, acts, sounds, and fights like Vergil knowing he's de and a new man with demon powers like you appears? I'm sorry you feel shocked to know if it is him or not but you can't let that eat you away, you're only hurting yourself. So please, Dante, let's talk about it you and me like we always do. Please?"

Kate waits to hear an apply from Dante 'with Alpha Line by her side listening' but he didn't say anything just more pain flowing through his body and Kate knows it.

"Dante…? Come on, this isn't funny."

Still nothing making Kate to lose her cool with Dante hurting himself. She shakes his body back and forth to get his attention badly.

"Dante!? Listen to me! Answer me! Vergil or no Vergil, you're not ignoring me for the rest of the night!"

Dante shoots six rounds from two of his guns Ebony and Ivory on the ceiling above him and Kate many times releasing his anger and looks at Kate in a freaky way within his eyes were a sign of sadness and anger right now.

"Just leave me alone. Not in a good mood here."

With Kate and Alpha Line too hearing those words coming out of Dante for the first time, she got mad. With her face in anger, fit clinching, and in the need of punching him hard and so she did in the face without warning mix with her powers putting the pain on Dante.

"YOU BASTARD!"

With one hit to the cheek bone, Kate nails Dante hard to the ground with his lips bleeding allowing him to come to his senses a bit. But it was all do to her anger problems kicking in too leaving no trouble anymore when it comes out sometimes.

[Master!]

"Ouch! What the hell was that for!?"

"Severs you right! I thought you needed me the most in the pain you're in, not like this! You never treated me this way! So grow up, Dante, or don't!"

Dante saw Kate's face with tears rolling down from her eyes making her cry. She runs to her room crying until she fell asleep, with Dante abut to go after her but Alpha Line stops him in time meaning it won't do any good and it's better to cool off a bit.

[Please don't, it wouldn't be right. Give her time and yourself. You two need to do some thinking about this enemy as a brother look-a-like of yours to get through both your problems. Trust me on this, I'll keep an eye on my Master and the rest is up to you. I wouldn't go out to fight him in the glooming mood you're in or others will get hurt by your actions that are all I can say to you. Please excuse me.]

Alpha Line floats all the way to Kate's room to cheer her up a bit. Leaving Dante to sleep outside for tonight. Leaving him mad, sad, and still afraid knowing what the two of them said to him were right though he and Kate must find answers about Vega on their own until they can talk again after cooling off, Dante just stares at the ceiling of the holes he made with his guns until he finally falls asleep and soon Kate does too as Alpha Line watches over the two in their homes.

"Damn…"

Above all us, Kate isn't mad for she fees what Dante's feeling. The next day, the two do just that by finding answers for themselves and about Vega with Dante just walking down the streets passing by Patty's place as Hopper goes up to her telling about her friend feeling upset right now while setting up something in a room making her guess had something to do with him and Kate not good; as Kate went to get some answers more about Lushfel, his Lecher creation, and the members of the Nine Primarchs left none other than Morrison. As both Billy and Lully had to be over hearing it all while carrying boxes of things from room to room, seeing how Kate wasn't herself right now.

"Hi there, Kate-?"

Morrison sees Kate's face looking all upset without freaking just him knowing the news isn't good for him t hear.

"I take it something happen between you and Dante? Well, that's love for you."

"No. Well, Dante was upset and took it out on me. I was mad at first but after what happen last night and calming down, I don't blame him. Still I have to let him think things through before we can talk again."

"I see… Of course Dante wouldn't get angry at his first real girlfriend."

"Nope though I made him come to his senses after I good punch to his face. Bam!"

Morrison found that funny seeing how Kate always slaps Dante and corrects him sometimes by punching him hard leaving Kate to be herself again after letting that out of her systems.

"Wow, you go, girl! That doesn't explain why you look like crap."

"Oh, that? I'm fine and not mad at Dante, I'm more worry about him all because of that Vega guy looking like his dead brother. I don't know what any of us to do about it. Morrison, I came to ask you about Lushfel's army. Not just the Lecher demons he makes but those fighting against us could you tell me?"

Morrison stood silently knowing he had no choice but to answer her question so far she and Dante know about Lushfel being both Elian and Kagero's father 'of once a Shadow demon', betraying his kind endangering Ellia and the other angels, and Lushfel's creation of Lecher demons. Leaves only now the information about the Nine Primarchs they seen and fought with so far also defeated where Billy and Lully sat next to them while taking a break already heard what happen in the other room.

"Brother, what are they talking about?"

"Something about the bad guys coming after us with the power we have."

"Oh, yeah. We had seen almost all of them with two gone."

"Make that two in a half, Lully."

"I remembered."

With the two siblings listen in, Morrison started explaining the demons working with Lushfel making the Nine Primarchs army with Kate listening to every detail.

"Kate, do you know what the word 'Primarchs' stand for?"

"Wow… I haven't heard of that word in other places or things but our enemies. I think I have a feeling I know."

Kate takes a deep breath giving Morrison every detail about the word Primarchs.

"The word Primarchs: In the fictional universe of Warhammer 40,000, the '''Primarchs''' were the twenty cloned sons of the Emperor of Mankind (Warhammer 40,000) Emperor, born leaders of his Space Marines (Warhammer 40,000) Space Marine legions. They were bred to be nearly perfect: larger, stronger, faster, and smarter than normal humans. Their genetic material was also used to form the basis of the legions they would command. Many of the Primarchs, Magnus the Red and Sanguinius in particular, were known to have suffered mutations. At least three demonstrated the abilities of the psyker. Space Wolves #Leman Russ Leman Russ and Dark Angels (Warhammer 40,000) #Lion El'Jonson Lion El'Jonson have been said to be feral on their discovery, although both quickly assimilated into the human cultures of their respective worlds. All were created in genetic laboratories hidden on Luna, and were almost complete before they were scattered across the galaxy. The cause of this is unknown; the forces of Chaos (Warhammer) Chaos, the Emperor and the Primarchs themselves are claimed in varying tales to be responsible for scattering them across the galaxy. All but two were discovered on remote worlds, where they quickly grew in strength and knowledge, and often held leadership of their adoptive worlds. As the Emperor rediscovered each of them, he granted them leadership of the Space Marine Legion created from their individual genetic material. Following the Great Crusade, Warmaster Horus (Warhammer 40,000) Horus fell to Chaos, dragging eight of his fellow Primarchs down with him. Nine Legions, along with many other traitorous forces, were incited to rebel against the Emperor during the time known as the Horus Heresy."

The three were amazed that Kate said every detail of the word right for that was her gift along with knowing so much about demons.

"You're right. So in those terms meaning how Lushfel became a new type of demon, by doing so and murdering his wife and using his daughter for power making him not human just a monster, having his own army will raise them to the top for their goal in control of all worlds. Having eight more demons with powers and a gifted to complete the task or die trying, Lushfel using those kinds to get what he needs at the end, not endless you, Dante, and the others stop them first no matter what. From brains, power, and goals makes Lushfel powerful too controlling them like pet animals."

"Ah, Morrison…?"

"If you wish to know how I learn about this, thank Charles for that."

"Okay?"

Billy and Lully knew Charles had something to do about it.

"We can always count on that man to do anything."

Morrison continues talking to Kate.

"You remember seeing all eight of Lushfel's demons he's using?"

"Besides seeing that Chimera thing and Derek and his pet-like weapon Gator are dead, we seen a demon-like girl, the mad man professor, April herself, a Lecher female warrior, Vega, and Aeon who was too much for us to handle. Not to mention a pervert he was! Gross!"

"That's right. But either you or Dante haven't seen Lushfel himself yet."

"No, we just learn about Kagero's past, his sister having the fire Alpha-O-Lite, and he's the father of the two once a Shadow Demon my Mom saved."

Morrison soon shows Kate, Billy, and Lully bunch of folders of enemies' information Charles learn about and printed out copies for Jason and himself. With every detail and photos of them was posted out very well.

"Also Charles work for all three of us to learn about. Red meaning dead and the rest still alive, for anything within the folders has what you're looking for. Lushfel, King of the Lechers himself – creator of the Lecher demons and seeks for a new world order of power by many means. Aeon, Demon of Chaos – Lushfel right hand man saying he was a demon warrior of Satin who was kicked out and as dangerous as he sounds with a dark past so still a lot on him yet but we'll get there. April Star – a girl with brains who ran away from her family for herself to get everything and attention with sword skills and other dark powers within. Professor Eye, the Madman – a man who's smart being use for evil creations and mad skills thinking he'll get his family brought back to life which won't happen. Terror, the Ugly Lecher Warrior – very loyal to Lushfel with commanding and fighting skills that's too quiet in trusting others. Christy, the Two Horned Giant – a small innocent girl who's really deadly in her demon form that's powerful and creating Dark Animals like imaging them from the mind. And the Vergil look-a-like Vega, the Blue Hunter – whose demons within the human skin with speed, power, sword skills, and a walking grim reaper for cut will leave you dead in seconds. Those right now besides Derek, Gator, and Chimera are the remaining Nine Primarchs' left."

Kate sees all the folders 'along with Billy and Lully too' seeing Vega the most and learning the rest. Morrison takes the Vega folder away from her hands for another mission's must be done by Kate and Dante with Vega involved.

"This reminds me, this man Vega is on the run all over. Cutting things down, causing tons of damages, putting lives in danger but lucky no one's seriously hurt or dead and cops are unable to get this guy. Finishes anyone off in seconds and other demons, wants nothing more than to get Dante any time soon. So you two can take him dead or alive with a good reward and half for me to pay the destructions, sounds like fun."

Kate reads the newspaper all about what Morrison just told her.

"You sure about that?"

"Kind of. The best thing to do before Dante goes running off on his own like crazy, comfort him from the heart then let that guide him through the rest. Getting in his way from his personal busy would only make things worse."

"Really?"

Morrison and Kate stare at each other with the man signing showing the answer to that good advice was unknown.

"You got me."

Kate puts her head down the table hard leaving Billy and Lully got confused.

"Give me a break! So much for that good advice!"

"I never said don't forget what I told you, might come in handy."

"If you say so whichever works. Thanks that helped out so much and what Dad told me about."

"No problem is what I do best."

The two shook hands for Kate got her answers thanks to both Morrison and Morrison. Before Kate could relax after what she got, she sees Billy and Lully working non-stop. Kate wanting to know what was going on.

"Hey, what you two doing?"

"Helping Patty out on her friend's Birthday party."

"It going to be big!"

"Looks like another thing going on at the orphanage home. Sounds like fun for you guys"

On the other side of town, Dante was just walking and then took a break resting on the benches in the sun while trying to ignore the annoying noises coming from Kagero trying to outrun Anoka chasing him for she loves him, and he has trying showing his feelings towards her for a wondering ghost who hasn't rest her spirit yet to the next world. Though he really does care for her deep down and would have if Anoka was alive. Kagero soon hides in the bushes behind Dante in time for Anoka to lose him 'she enjoys it finding him or not'. Once she want to look somewhere else, Kagero comes out to rest until he can go anywhere else he sees Dante and feels like talking to him while acting tough making sure all goes well for him and Dante 'really he cares for both of their safeties'.

"Oh, Dante, I didn't see you there. What's happening?"

"Having trouble with your ghost girlfriend again?"

"Don't ask. Just tell me what's wrong with you already, I can tell you're upset over something."

Dante tells Kagero what happen from after saving Sue's soul and stopping Christy and Eye's plans in burning everyone all over, Vega was another member of the Nine Primarchs stepping in and retrieving the members back safely. Not only that but Dante and Kate seen him a few times already this time he wants to fight Dante and nothing more, along with telling Kagero all about Vergil and how the two look alike. And what happen last night saying something wrong for Kate to get mad at him though not mad anymore he still doesn't forgive himself after that; after hearing all of that it made Kagero shocked and more importantly mad trying to stand up for them being a couple and never like seeing them fall apart too early or ever.

"You did what to her!? Dante, you make me sick!"

Kagero's yelling still won't do any good for Dante, just finds it more annoying even putting his finger in one of his ear holes.

"Look! I know that now, okay? Kate isn't mad and what I did was awful, I just can't look at her after what I done. Hell, I can't say anything to her because I think I might hurt her more."

"Between her and the difficulties having your brother pulled beyond the grave that Vega might be really him, but not sure because life wasn't too good for either of you growing up. His life had to end like that, you're scared."

"What?"

"You heard me, Dante; you're scared of this whole mess. You just don't know it and having trouble if Lushfel using Vergil's powers in making his own demon minion."

Kagero had a point on what he said giving Dante a well thought in mind. He brought up his point of view/problem and so does he doing the same thing to Kagero on his awful life, sort of have a lot in common.

"Said the Lecher fallen being with a little sister a prisoner from a mess up father becoming a different demon he made, becoming a monster and our enemy, killing your mother, and was hitting on my new girl."

Kagero punches him on the shoulder.

"Shut up. And besides, I find Kate Jones hot looking."

"Well, true."

The two started laughing finding that to be both true and funny to think about it and seeing how they're good working together and being partners without admitting it. Kagero gets back to the real subject in helping out Dante seeing though Lushfel won't stop until his goal is complete putting Elian's life in grave danger and stopping Vega with Dante freaking out.

"It's true, the two of us are having family problems right now or back then. Between saving my sister from my Father, well I don't think he's my Father anymore in stopping his rampage before others get hurt; I made a promise to my Mother and Ellia too. Still can't believe she saved us back then without thinking about it."

"That's why I do my job in the name of my Father. Well, after what Mundus was defeated by yours truly after what he did to him, my Mother, and Vergil I still haven't forgiven him after he was killed. It always haunted me for years for this Vega not knowing if it's left over's of Vergil or just a clone of his, not sure…"

"Here's what I do… Face your fears against this man and get some straight answers out of him through thought or the heart. Whichever works for you really."

Anoka appears from be invisible above Kagero without knowing it.

"The only way to conquer your fears face to face, right Kagero?"

"What she said… Huh!?"

Kagero then looks up and sees her as Anoka smile at Dante and he waves to her back.

"Hey there, Anoka."

"Hi, Dante! And Hello, handsome."

Anoka flies and holds Kagero without letting go no matter how much he pleads.

"Ah, come on!"

With the two of them hugging and all, Dante gets up and was ready to leave.

"Face my inner demons meaning the past that haunts me so. Very well, you two, I'll remember that. Now you guys excuse me, I'm off."

"Okay, glad we could help you out."

"Wait, Dante."

Kagero stops Dante in time while Anoka was holding him and kissing his cheeks non-stop loving it.

"Yeah?"

"You and Kate, go spend some time with her and make it up. Not just for you but for all of us. Love is a powerful thing, I should know that too."

"That's what I'm going to do now."

"Before you go face Vega?"

"Yep, later you two."

Kagero stops Dante one more time.

"Wait! Take me with you… Away from her please!"

Dante just kept on walking with Kagero unable to break free from Anoka's great grip on him.

"Nah, you two seem to be doing so well it's cute."

"Dante, sometimes you can be an ass!"

"Now then…"

Anoka carries Kagero on top of a tree and finally make out with him with hugs and kisses and Kagero started screaming at first, then starts to like it little by little showing that he does care and no one else was watching them at all.

"Me in love with a ghost! It's crazy but I do enjoy it!"

"I told you!"

While on the way back with Dante walking back and thinking what to say the first thing he sees Kate in a bit, until Patty stops him looking upset about to say something in correcting him on something different again, Dante stops her in time and says it himself this time to her. With just one finger up near Patty's face stopping her from saying a word.

"Dante-!"

"Look, I know what you're about to say. I screwed up with Kate, she got mad at me, not anymore after thinking things through on her own, and I'll patch things up with her. Does that answer your question?"

Patty just stood silent sounded like Dante has read her mind just like that.

"Never mind then… But you better do that. That's not why I came to talk about; I got something to tell you and Kate about."

"About what?"

"I'm busy doing something special so I thought…"

Patty whispers something secret to Dante's ear which was unknown what it was. It was soon dark out with Vega completing his training with some people after him and he was hiding, an army of flying eye ball of Lechers and the female devil-like bat appears behind him. Within seconds drawn his sword close to them, but didn't strike he knew that Lushfel would send someone to back him up, for to him a waste of time.

"I take it Master send you to stop anyone standing in my way?"

They stood silent showing they're on Vega's side.

"Very well, do as you all wish, but Dante is mine you hear? We settle things along him and I."

While the Lecher demons watch over to keep an eye on his pray, Vega started seeing seconds of flashbacks of seeing Vergil's view in his past before he died which was good, scary, sad, and painful ones that he went through that hurt Vega's head for one of the reasons he must face against Dante.

"It must be done…! Only I can end it all!"

Back at the Devil May Cry building, Kate returns home after having a long day after getting answers from Morrison she relaxes today after performing on the streets with her guitar to get her mind off and think things through, she was now ready to talk to Dante. For he was back before her and he too is ready to talk to her too. Kate turns on the lights for it was too dark to see a thing, seeing if she can find Dante with no luck yet until something poked her from behind for once she turned around she saw her favorite childhood toy of the unicorn Dante's messing around with and saying thins to see Kate smiling again.

"Excuse me, Kate? It's your little friend Fluffy. Can Dante come in to talk to you now if you're not a sour puss?"

Dante moves the unicorn doll bopping Kate on the head. She couldn't help but laughing a bit seeing that Dante was being too silly around her.

"Please? Pretty please? Come on, Kate, please?"

Kate started laughing harder it was working making her feel a whole lot better.

"You know you want to say yes…"

"Okay, okay! Dante, stop!"

Kate was saying that while laughing, she then pulls her doll and Dante in the room for they finally get to talk again and a lot more to say.

"Had to get your attention with this little guy."

"It's my unicorn friend Blaze that I love playing with when I was a kid. A good friend of mine."

"Look, we need to talk."

The two went down stairs. Once Kate puts her doll and Alpha Line on the table they walk in Kate's room for the lovers need to patch things up while saying it sitting on the bed of hers.

"Kate, sorry."

"Dante, I'm sorry."

The two said sorry at the same time.

"What? No, Dante, I'm sorry for punching you without thinking first. I had to calm myself last night to think things through. Dad and Morrison told me everything about both Vergil and that Vega person so I understand it all; I would do the same from my Mom plus we got a mission to stop Vega destroying things to get paid for."

"I know, your Old Man told me earlier. And I'm sorry the most for lashing out at you being angry over nothing I thought you would leave here and back to your home but at least I got some good advice on what to do from Batty for one time in his life; I can't face that man alone unless I calm my mind to think things through."

"Before jumping into a conclusion?"

"You got that right."

"Well, I wouldn't leave you at all after a little misunderstanding as if. You are my boyfriend helping me after all."

"So all is forgiven?"

"Just watch what you say the next time you speak."

"You got it."

The two hugged each other for Dante and Kate care for each other no matter what happens to the both of them, their love will never die. Afterwards they get clean up to go to bed with Kate wearing something with a tank top and shorts seeing Dante was turn on by it 'with him being shirtless too', Dante holds Kate embracing her while grabbing and rubbing her big butt making Kate's body feeling weird all over.

"Babe, I just love those nosing you make when I do this to you."

"Ah! Dante… Please stop…"

Dante leads near Kate neck smelling it, licking, and breathing in her ear and she likes it a lot.

"I love doing this to you, really turns me on."

"Dante… Promise me we'll stay together no matter what?"

Dante licks Kate's neck making her moan a lot while Kate was holding him tightly for he whispers in her ear as a promise he'll never break.

"I promise. We'll never be apart you and I."

"Thank you."

The two hold each other all night until later on they fell asleep with Dante holding Kate close to him. They slept soundly hat's when later that night 'like around 4:30 am in the morning still dark', Kate wakes up finding Dante gone for she knew he would to go after Vega alone; but as promise taken from Jason's good advice she has to go find he and make sure he won't lose his humanity from a haunted past of his dead brother or not. So she get clean up, puts on her dress, grabs Alpha Line, heads out the door to find Dante by foot.

"Great. Alpha, do you know which direction Dante went to?"

[Somewhere south from here. He wanted to battle the enemy somewhere with no humans will be involved in.]

"But at night time…?"

Kate thought of the one place where no one was around this early.

"Alpha, I know where so let's go."

[Yes and do what?]

"Making sure Dante's alright and he's not alone. Now then… _Alpha Line! Now release, Angel Blade Awaken!"_

[Yes, my Master.]

Alpha Line becomes a flying item into a long weapon in Kate's hands. From his head being form of an alien-like sword. Kate grabs hold of Alpha Line and begins sensing Dante's location as fast as she could with trouble following from behind, it was near a park with playgrounds, a view of the lake, a bridge, and lots of fields of flowers, grass, a big forest, and a water fountain from there Dante knew where he could find Vega who was waiting for it was a good place to battle with no one else around but them and other Eye ball flying Lechers floating in the air flying, Dante cuts and blasts them all in seconds leaving the rest to move away from him. Now it was all him and facing his fears from not saving Vergil and seeing the big deal about Vega if it was that same being with powers, soul, and weapons he had or not.

"I thought I find you here, Vega, the Blue Hunter of the Nine Primarchs. Well, am I right?"

Vega takes his sword out cutting the light pole in two quickly leaving his sword looking a lot like the Yamato blade and the same power as Vergil use to have, Dante didn't hesitate to draw out his guns at Vega.

"That sword you have there, it's powerful alright. Does it happen to be the Yamato? Funny because my little brother use to have it when he was around and now you? Our father gave us weapons and he got that and nothing else, so tell me what type of game you're playing and who are you? Let me tell you something right now your new looks and attitude has been driving me nuts since we met."

Vega finally spoke to Dante being himself.

"What makes you say that?"

"Don't pull that cheap crap on me, not really in the mood but I'm trying to solve the problem. You look, sound, act, and have the same abilities Vergil had. I saw him when he stayed in the demon world and again after being controlled and killed by Mundus, and I feel like seeing your face creeps me out if you're him coming back from hell or his clone. Who knows I might have another brother by surprise."

Vega strikes his sword at Dante with him blocking it in time with his sword only for many fields to be cut in half and a cut left by Vega on Dante's cheeks for him to heal up quickly before licking it and spit out the blood smiling.

"What makes you think I'm him or not?"

"The real reason why you want to fight me because you have memories of his past? You do don't you? You think by killing me will stop your suffering."

"We'll just have to find out won't we?"

"Guess we shall."

Before the men could drawn out their swords and weapons, Kate comes running in yelling trying to save Dante in time stopping them on what they were about to do in battle.

"Stop! Dante, wait!"

Vega holds down for a moment before they begin.

"You have a few minutes."

As Vega sits down, Dante goes over to Kate thinking she can team up with him to stop Vega together with her weapon already out.

"Dante let me help you or you'll lose it."

Dante places his hand on Kate's shoulder for she knows what it means.

"Dante?"

"Sorry, Kate, thank you for coming but this is something I must handle alone."

"But you're past, haunting you and all…"

"It won't bother me. After spending time and talking to you also Batty's tips I know what I must do. He told to face my fears against this man and get some straight answers out of him through thought or the heart, my heart that is. Whether it's Vergil as a different person or just a copycat, I won't let that stop me the least I can do is burry the past once I win this."

Kate can tell that Dante was being serious about it all and being himself.

"You really want to."

"With the help from Rebellion, Envoy, Irony, and Beowulf too."

"Beowulf?"

Dante shows Kate his other weapon given by Beowulf a giant demon who was fast and an enemy once to Sparda turned into armor fighting gloves and boots all on Dante to wear in battle. All dark silver-like color glowing, with a powerful punch, and a powerful kick making Dante powerful and fast to win.

"See? These will come in handy and the rest too, I loss him but after this I can stop him by hands and maybe say good-bye this time. You understand now, babe? Please let me."

Kate smiles for she and Dante did sense other Lechers around including the bat girl waiting to fight, so Kate has her part to take care of after hugging Dante to wish him luck.

"Okay, I understand. Good luck and please come back to me when you're done."

"You got it."

Kate and Alpha Line were read yo to take out he Lecher army leaving to go up against Vega for he gets ready too.

"Perfect timing, let us begin."

"Right. Don't except me to be holding back whether you're really Vergil or not, because either way I'll find out on my own!"

"Of course I was planning to. Now let's do this."

The two clash sword with each other for it was Dante versus Vega with their weapons, speed, power, and skills they fought unlike no other giving it all for it was like watching two huge flashes go off and it was hard to keep up with from every hit, cuts, blood, and stabbing the two stayed strong without feeling a thing. During the fight happening the song from 'Pearl Jam – Black' was playing all the way through. With every hit they throw at one another Vega try to ignore the pains in his head seeing memories of Vergil for Dante can sense them all. With other things in their way all cut in two Dante's sword had no effect on Vega so he goes with his two guns firing away with them running and Vega blocking many bullets away from him by spinning his sword like a windmill.

With that happening, on the other side of the park Kate goes head to head against the Lecher female fighter who can fly and move really fast before Kate could attack she appears in paces with Kate having trouble sensing her appearances just like that within a snap, it was too much for Kate handle alone or attack. Not even many of her light beams firing 'for the demon dodges them' or bullet hitting other than her wouldn't work either. Kate is lucky to get away from her heavy hits in time crushing the sidewalks leaving cracks into them. The only thing she could do was stop the other small Lechers standing in her way but not the other big thing nor her sword couldn't cut her down.

[Master, this demon's too fast for us to beat!]

"I'll become a shred of paper if I don't find a way in stopping her!"

[What's worse you can't handle the entire Lechers by yourself!]

Kate and Alpha Line both hear a lion-like roar for Ginger appears taking all the Lechers out in seconds from both her speed and claws.

"Ginger! Thanks a bunch!"

Kate mange to jump away from the Lecher's other on coming hit with Ginger joining in Kagero joins in too.

"Let's not forget about me!"

"Kagero, hey!"

The four see flashes on the other side meaning Dante's fighting hard.

"I take it that Dante's doing alright against Vega?"

"Thanks to you and me. Right now we have to stop this Lecher, but how can we if she's way too fast for us?"

"Well, she can fly and move fast just not if one goes missing if you know what I mean."

Kate and Ginger both got what Kagero was saying meaning he had an idea in mind.

"Well, let's not waste anymore time. Let's do this!"

Both Kate and Kagero jump in to the air stopping the Lecher from moving further with them clashing their weapons at her to move away from and fast paste again, with Kate being thrown by Kagero to jump right in front of her and blinding her good.

"_Light Beam Flare!"_

_With that the Lecher female goes completely blind and long enough for Ginger to pin the demon down to the ground with each of her wings ripped out of her body by one pull from her biting hurting so painfully with each yanking, blood spilling out, disturbed noises and the demon screaming hard. And another scratch from the cat only to miss one for her to have her speeding abilities; until the rest of the two finish the job with Kagero trying to strike the Lecher with many throws from his dragger and her dodging them and becoming weaker allowing Kate to finish the job in the air with a clear shot with the help from Alpha Line. _

"Time to finish this!"

"Right! _Susan Star or the Angel Warriors, guide me within Alpha Line! I command from the Heaven above us to give me strength to protect the ones I love protect the ones thy name, protect thy Father before me, and the heart of a new hero too! Let this sword cut down the wicked that are standing before me for their rotten souls to rot forever more! So say goodnight and rest in peace!"_

With one powerful slash, Kate releases a powerful energy wave directly at what seem it'll hit Lecher fighter for good but it missed her just like that beside her. Giving a chance for her to make another fast getaway and try to take out one of her enemies, only Kate was smiling seeing that while she moved away being confused on what's really going on.

"Yeah, you weren't the target. That big tree coming down on you was, making sure you'll be cornered with no way out."

Without realizing it and looking from behind, the big tree behind the Lecher girl started going into fast lines showing and being frozen up in mid air being destroyed into tiny pieces, but before falling down on the demon in time before it did and long enough for Kagero to finish the job.

"See ya! _Dark Moon Lunar!"_

With one wave of darkness attack it turns the Lecher into dust then the tree gets destroyed for it was no more along with the other Lechers retreating back to base for some still alive. Kate, Kagero, and Ginger put an end into the demons watching out for Vega.

"Nice one, Kagero!"

Kagero smiles seeing Kate was happy.

"No problem, we pulled it off well. So let's go wait for Dante to finish the score with one of the Nine Primarchs, shall we?"

Before the four could, the all sense two things surrounding them now. One was a demon hiding in the shadows and the other an animal-like demons spying on them. Kate was about to go get the two, until Kagero stopped her in time with Ginger willing to help out too.

"Wait, Kate! We'll get this, you watch over Dante!"

"It might be the enemies watching us that we might know spying and working for Lushfel."

"We'll just see. Ginger, come on!"

The two ran off for Kagero goes after the demon and Ginger with the sneaky one really fast. Kate hopes she'll knew with they're not an enemy or one of them, before she went to watch Dante she felt another demon nearby, showing within the aches showed the looks and the voice of Aeon talking to her and watched everything that's happening so far.

"Hello, dear Kathleen."

Kate and Alpha Line were shocked to know that voice from anywhere.

"Aeon!?"

[Another member of the Nine Primarchs of Lushfel, King of the Lechers.]

"I see you're becoming much stronger lately thanks to Dante, good for you. Don't think we're through after last time from our warm up. We'll meet with each other again."

Kate was brave and not allowing for Aeon getting near her or anyone else again.

"You don't scare me! Your little sneaky spy friend or your Lechers don't stand a chance against us!"

Aeon laughs.

"Is that so? Well, I don't wish to spoil the surprise though I can say this. You haven't seen anything from us yet and give Vega my regards or not. Until next time."

Soon Aeon vanishes for the aches were back into normal dust on the ground blowing away like sand. Kate couldn't sense him meaning he wasn't close to where Kate was, for now she had to go to make sure Dante was alright and remembering sensing his past with him and Vergil and how Vega has it all like that being.

"Give my regards to Vega…?"

Sensing again carefully it all made sense now seeing that Aeon and Lushfel know that Dante was right about Vega having the many things from Vergil s she had to watch the battle to see that she was right.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me… Crap. Dante!"

[Wait for me, Master!]

Kate and Alpha Line flying above her rush to watch the rest of the fight of Dante against Vega with the same chase, gun firing, and avoiding sword still for Dante showing that he could lay a finger on him at all. With every memory Dante had and a little on what Vega was seeing Vergil and his brother; from the day they were first born as both half humans and demon brothers and both related to Eva and Sparda with them growing up losing their father then their mother, soon growing up for Dante to follow in his father's footsteps while Vergil turning against humanity.

Vega tries to get the upper hand against him soon Dante has since he puts aside all three of his weapons and puts on his Beowulf gear to give a beat down on Vega hard finally hitting him, like watching a super hero movie going up against a powerful alien that Kate was watching and amazed by. It was now strength to skills battle for the two with Dante giving it all and Vega was not holding back. During each strike the two made against one another blew away, crushed, cracked, and half destroyed all over the park proving how powerful they were with nothing taking Vega down Dante pushes aside his Yamato making him weaker now. Only to remember a lot more from many flashbacks between his old self from long ago and Vergil hurting his head ten times more, he wasn't going down without bringing him down with him for Lushfel's sake. Kate had to say something to Dante fast about the truth she found out or he won't survive the battle at all or prove anything with more when Dante and Vergil fought and suggest together during the battle that one time. 'Most likely from the Devil May Cry 3 video game'.

'Flashbacks:

(How they met again on top of the building before their fight)

Vergil: You showed up.

Dante: You sure know how to throw a party! No food, no drinks, and the only babe just left.

Vergil: My sincerest apology brother. I was so eager to see you, I couldn't concentrate on

preparations for the bash.

Dante: Whatever, at any rate, it's been a whole year since we last met. How about a kiss from your

little brother? Or better yet how about a kiss from THIS? So this is what they call a heartwarming family reunion, eh?

Vergil: You got that right.

(After the fight and Dante getting his Devil Trigger form)

Vergil: Why do you refuse to gain power? The power of our father Sparda?

Dante: Father? I don't have a father. I just don't like you, that's all.

Vergil: Foolishness, Dante. Foolishness… Might control everything. And without strength, you

Cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself.

(Dante stopping Vergil from opening the portal)

Dante: You seem to be in a bad mood.

Vergil: Dante.

Dante: So my mother's amulet is the key that unlocks the door to the Demon World. Good plan, pop.

Vergil: Just the opposite actually… Originally it was the key to the Demon World but was given

to humans as a gift.

Dante: It doesn't matter to me one way or the other. More importantly, I've come all this way.

I'm sure you have time for one more game, right?

Vergil: Why not? After all we share the same blood. I'll just use more of yours to undo daddy's

little spell.

Dante: So, you want a piece of me, literally. Okay bro. Come and get it, if you can!

(Vergil coming to Dante's rescue in stopping Arkham together)

Vergil: I've come to retrieve my power. You can't handle it.

Dante: Look at you... making a big dramatic entrance and stealing my spotlight.

Vergil: Well... you don't possibly believe that he deserves to be our main event now do you?

Dante: Now that you mentioned it, you're right.

Vergil: You should come to realize you cannot control the power of Sparda.

Dante: You're wasting your time, buddy. I think he needs to learn the hard way!

(Destroying Arkham for good Dante and Vergil at the end)

Vergil: I'll try it your way for once.

Dante: Remember what we used to say?

Vergil & Dante: JACKPOT!

(Their final fight in demon world making it their third round)

Vergil: Give that to me.

Dante: No way, you got your own.

Vergil: Well I want yours too.

Dante: What are you going to do with all that power, huh? No matter how hard you try, you're never

going to be like father.

Vergil: You're wasting time!

Dante: We are the sons of Sparda! Within each of us flows his blood, but more importantly, his

soul! And now my soul is saying it wants to stop you!

Vergil: Unfortunately, our souls are at odds brother. I need more power!

Dante: And we're supposed to be twins.

Vergil: Twins... right.

(The last Dante sees Vergil leaving him in Sparda's old home for good)

Vergil: Am I… being defeated?

Dante: What's wrong? Is that all you got? Come on get up, you can do better than that.

Vergil: The portal to the Human World is closing. Dante… because the amulets have been separated.

Dante: Let's finish this Vergil. I have to stop you, even if that means killing you.

Vergil: No one can have this, Dante. It's mine. It belongs to a son of Sparda!

Vergil: Leave me and go, if you don't want to be trapped in the Demon World. I'm staying, this

place was our father's home.

(From there once Dante returned back to the human world lived on thinking that Vergil would die there until Mundus did and until now).

End of Flashbacks'.

It was Vega winning then Dante, then back and forth so much going on until Kate had to shout it out loud to Dante to tell him but allowing him to fight alone, at the same time her powers started kicking in besides anger it was more of sad emotions kicking it of light coming out of her body.

"Dante! Listen to me!"

The two hold each other from their powers while listening to Kate talking.

"Silence, woman! This is Dante and I to battle alone!"

"Fight all you want but the truth will only set him free! Dante, Vega is Vergil! It was Aeon and Lushfel's doing finding the soul and Yamato of Vergil's to revive him but his flesh wasn't completely healed so they had to use a man from the 1800's samurai a lot like Vergil to sacrifice himself to reborn in becoming a new fighter! However the memories of a lost soul will haunt the user and won't stop until the truth's been told! This fight will leave to nothing at all! Vergil's fighting inside of a fake being and needs your help, Dante! Do it already!"

Dante looked into Kate's eyes seeing her angry and sad showing that she was telling the truth to him with Vega hearing he remembers from a one man's being in becoming a member of the Nine Primarchs and Vergil's back and forth in his head, tries to ignore that while stabbing Dante many times after finally pinning him down with his sword he got back, he has to do it with Dante trying hard to push him off.

"No! I became this way! Me! This man's holding me back, he must die! I chose this path-! Ah! No, not again! Stop!"

Vega's head started to hurt him more and bleeding from the eyes, mouth nose, and ears hurting him ten times worse now and Yamato moves on its own stabbing him in the heart like that for the real Vergil's spirit appears as a ghost also hearing his voice as he was trying to help Dante out and break free.

"**So you think you can take control of me and my life? Sadly mistaking you damn fool. You mess with the wrong demon."**

"No! Stop this for I am me you're nothing!"

Kate and Dante soon see the spirit of Vergil standing next to Vega stabbing him with his own weapon a struggle from the body within.

"Dante, look!"

"No way… Vergil…"

Vega fights against the spirit of Vergil trying to pull the sword out but he pushes it in deeper and deeper through the chest with blood pouring out.

"**Dante! Are you here to beat this man or suffer from my past forever? Finish him already!"**

"I said get out now!"

Vergil weakens Vega along enough for Dante to push him off of his chest with his foot to give Vega a touch beating with his weapons without the enemy fighting back 'in his Devil Trigger form, with every hit Dante screams with all the good and bad memories of him and Vergil must come to an end. Vergil 'him too in his Devil Trigger form' joins Dante quickly in spirit form to share the Ebony and Ivory guns making a final move to pierce the heart of Vega's by pushing the Yamato sword once more. The two said it together of the same word one last time.

"_Jackpot!"_

With one powerful bang the two fire at the sword into Vega's heart finishing him for good blowing him up in a big flash of light setting the real man that turn him to Vega free and Vergil's too, with Vega letting out his last breath while slowly fades away.

"No! I have failed in killing Dante! Forgive me, Master, I failed you on my mission…!"

After those last words, Vega was no more. Dante goes back to his normal self along with Vergil too with Kate speechless seeing the whole thing. Elsewhere at the park, Ginger lost the sneaky demon disappearing just like that but remembers the smell though can't make out where it is. Same with Kagero losing the demon who was a spy to Lushfel but finds Jenny out late at night just sleeping normally only to confuse Kagero with Ginger sees her too also confused, doesn't sense anything bad from her.

"Okay…? What gives?"

Back at the island hideout, Aeon smiles after watching Vega's downfall with another Nine Primarchs dead same with Lushfel and April too.

"Looks like we have to watch our guard the next time we face them, Kagero found good allies."

"Indeed he has. Please excuse me, Master."

"You are excused."

The two bow to their master and leave the room with one thing on April's mind to ask Aeon.

"You knew…"

"Knew what?"

"That Dante would find out about Vergil becoming a different being and Vega facing his downfall dying. You care more about the Alpha-O-Lite hunting than our members."

"You could say that, April."

April slams her fist at the wall in anger.

"Damn you! When I chose to join you guys, I didn't want to die for nothing! Aeon, you're one sick freak-!"

Aeon comes up to April really fast and up close freaking April out and can sense from a distance he's way to powerful to be messing with.

"Try not to push me too far. It's not very nice to blame on others or else… This might happen them."

With one powerful blast comes out of Aeon's hands burning one of the Lecher demons alive and killing it, April gets his point but still hate the idea of it all.

"Or else that'll be you burned up alive. Your brain is too good for you to go away like that. So keep on working hard, April, for your own good."

Aeon leaves with work to be done in the other room leaving April all freaked out to not forget why she joined the enemy's side in the first place.

"You'll never understand. Huh, Christy?"

Christy was passing by the hallways hearing and seeing the mess to talk to April alone same with Terror too while watching Elian waving to April. Back with Dante and Kate, Dante was feeling light headed allowing Kate to be there to hold him by his side.

"Dante?"

"Yeah, I'm good just really pooped you know?"

The two hugged each other with Kate not caring Dante being a bit dirty and bleeding.

"You did it, that's another Nine Primarchs member gone."

"But it's not over yet."

The two sees Vergil floating around and surprise to see his ghost really there of Dante's dead little brother.

"So that's Vergil?"

"Yeah, looks like I save your sorry little ass, dear Vergil long time no see."

"**Well, Dante, I see you haven't changed at all since the last time I saw you. And you are?"**

"Kate Jones his girlfriend. Nice to meet you, Vergil, I heard a lot about you."

Kate was about to shake Vergil's hands.

"**Save it."**

Vergil didn't feel like it but more likely he couldn't because he was a ghost invisible.

"Oh, sorry."

"Looks like you're sort of the same you've been much better than that Vega person. Wow, what a battle that was."

"**I take it that you're back to your normal self since you avenge me?"**

"Yes, you can rest in peace now."

"So we wish to know what happen to you since you stayed behind in Demon World."

Vergil takes a deep breath and was ready to tell Kate and Dante everything, while Kagero and Ginger showing up seeing the whole thing and hearing after missing out the action earlier.

"**I might as well tell you two since this will be my last time before… Whether I go to Heaven or Hell, I don't care which so shut up and listen."**

Kate and Dante look at each other knowing it was no doubt Vergil himself, with him telling the whole story what happen to him with details it showed a flashback too describing it well.

"**Right after I stayed behind Demon World allowing you, Dante, to return to the Human World I thought having the power our father once had will allow me to rule his old home world and I thought fighting against Mundus the one who killed our Mother would make me powerful. But was I dumb enough to go head to head against him, the next thing I knew I was out cold with no control made me remember when I fought you again at the castle while becoming something I wasn't from the necklace you and I had; I knew though if we fought many times until the end I would be set free from his spell though I escaped well he took my flesh not my spirit only thing left was that and my Yamato sword to get off the island. I was weak and without recovering my own body I would die until that demon which I never heard or seen before took me in to his place on another island of an old building in the middle of the sea. It was he and his partner in white of a demon in his human form use my powers and by getting a certain being looking, acting, fighting, and the same personality as I that man would make us become one. That so call Vega, the Blue Hunter was born made by their magic and science making us into living guinea pigs. We both had the same powers, voice, looks, attitude, and the moves the reason why Dante sense me and I take that your so call girlfriend did too; there was just one problem the body made by hand couldn't hold up so much powerful within with two spirits hurting the other one needed to kill the other person from my past only to be set free would probably eat the soul once he would won. I had to fight through and I did at the end setting both of us free and like Kate said you and I were the only ones that could stop Vega's being combine with our powers. So it's done, that man is free and I am too. But where my soul goes next since I'm dead I wish not to know or care."**

"Talk about coming back from the dead."

After that with Dante and Kate hearing the whole story 'same with Alpha Line, Kagero, and Ginger', Vergil's spirit started to glow brightly meaning he wasn't going to go to hell after all but in heaven joining with Eva there. It's confusing how it happened.

"**What's going on with me?"**

Kate can already tell what was happening to Vergil's spirit next.

"You're going to Heaven."

"**A being like myself after all I've done?"**

"Vergil, you were scared as a child. Couldn't trust anyone else but your Mother and Father, you were just jealous of Dante being stronger and standing up to others in this world and wish to be stronger like Sparda. That's why you wanted to go through great lengths in opening to the demon world in up taming his weapon; meaning you weren't a bad guy to begin with just selfish and scary going so much pressure to get what needs to be done even if Dante got involved you had no problem stabbing him many times for him to come back up. So really through all of your life living you is a good person without ever admitting it."

Dante believes of what Kate had said so did Vergil making him smile.

"What she said."

Vergil began to laugh seeing that he was thinking that his life was nothing but it was for the good times and the bad wasn't a bad guy at all.

"**And here I thought my life had no meaning, guess for once in my life I was wrong about that."**

Kate or Dante couldn't find the Yamato sword as if it disappeared after the fight but didn't land anywhere close to them.

"Hey, Dante, the sword's gone."

"Don't tell me it went flying in the sky when we blast Vega away? That's great!"

Vergil stops the two from searching around.

"**Forget it. It wouldn't have gotten too far I can move on from the next world, but when you two find my weapon be sure… Not to let it fall into an enemy's hands ever again, or else I'll come back from beyond the grave and kill you both."**

Dante smiles showing that he cares and keeps a promise on that.

"Sure thing."

"**Perfect now I must move on. Kate, wasn't it?"**

"Yeah?"

"**You found yourself a good man, take care of my brother for me."**

"Will do. Nice meeting you, Vergil."

Vergil walks up to Dante and he does the same thing for one last talk they'll have with each other as true brothers they are.

"**As for you, brother, don't die from any demon in shame otherwise…"**

"You'll kill me all over again, right? I get it. Just glad I save you and seeing you passing on with a farewell speech."

"**Really?"**

"Look, Vergil, we never get along or like one another, but we are family and you're brother. I'll miss you."

Vergil stood silent without saying anything or showing any emotions towards Dante.

"Oh, come on! At least act like or say you'll miss me back would be friendly!"

"**Please… You already know what I'll say about it. There I said it, happy now?"**

"I knew it."

Vergil smiles at Dante a bit and the two hugged each other for the only time they had left in doing so, Kate was touch by the whole thing wishing she had a brother or sister in her family. Vergil whispered something to Dante's ear to say one last thing.

"**You tell anyone about us hugging but the people witnessing this and no one else, I'll be sure to haunt you for all eternity."**

"I got it, I got it. Chill out already."

The two laugh hard together for the first time Vergil feels better of dying normally where he was going. Soon he begins to fade into the winds blowing through about to go the gates to heaven while following the light that leads him in the skies. Dante moves aside allowing Vergil to pass on from this world. Also Dante was happy that this happens and was no longer sad saving one soul to let it rest in peace.

"Take care, Vergil! Tell Mother I said hi and we will take care of Yamato after finding it or someone we can really trust!"

"Bye, Vergil!"

"**I guess I should be thankful my soul was set free from you after all otherwise I would've died in shame, which would suck big time. I guess I'm coming to join you now, Mother and Father. Dante, both you and your partners get that Lecher villain an ass kicking for me. Can't believe I just said that out loud."**

The two waved to Vergil.

"You got it, bro."

Vergil smiles at Dante seeing him smiling too.

"**Thanks, I'll be seeing you in spirit I guess."**

Vergil walks towards the light where Heaven awaits him slowly fades way until there was no more of him left meaning Dante had saved his soul to move on and Kate was happy to see Dante in a good mood again and being himself, same with Ginger and Kagero watch it too and kept it to themselves for Dante's sake. Dante goes back in having Kate in his arms by pulling her close to him from the waist and rubbing her butt, making Kate feel weird doing it outside.

"Ah! Dante! Not in public!"

Dante didn't let go of her.

"You like it, babe. I need my hot ass teddy bear to make me feel better."

Kate smiles.

"Oh you. So I guess it all paid off at the end for you seeing you brother rest in peace."

"It sure did, one day we'll go searching for his Yamato."

"I hope it didn't fall into the wrong hands."

"Nah, anyone that dumb enough to wield it alone is a dead man."

"Really?"

"Maybe, maybe not, not quite sure. Anyways, we need to sleep some more until alter on today so come on."

Kate smiles not knowing what will be happening later on as a new day raises of a new morning but she's happy to see Dante being himself again the two headed back home 'with Alpha Line too' same with both Kagero and Ginger back to their place soon to get paid later on. As the Yamato sword was wash off of shore of the beach it was in a good condition and alone with no one around to see it but one unknown person grabs hold of it tighten it with its grasp showing it was bad news for something, but when?

Five hours later of the same day during the afternoons, the people and the area was back to normal with Morrison paying most of the damages and giving some to both Kate and Dante too for he, Jason, Ginger, Billy, Lully, Anoka, Patty, and even Kagero were happy to see Dante feeling better now and making three members of the Nine Primarchs dead and a few to go follow by Lushfel and his Lecher army. Also finding the other two Alpha-O-Lites and saving Elian too. Also Dante planted a grave and tomb stone joining with his other parents he made too for Vergil outside of the Devil May Cry building; as well as Kagero telling Kate about finding Jenny instead of the spy that got away still leaving a question on why she was there in the first place, but she has no memory why 'could be sleep walking she thinks'. As well as Ginger showing a piece of some type of black clothing left from another demon hiding that still remains unknown too for now though they watch their backs; soon Dante and Kate go out for a long walk to take them back to Jason's bar place to eat, drink, and have fun after all the work they did.

"Man, am I hungry!"

"I can eat a huge ass demon as big as a tower!"

Kate thought that term Dante put that in was too weird.

"Really?"

"If we got to eat I would."

"Well, Dad should have something for us to have on our date."

"And a lot more in mind."

"What does that mean, Dante?"

Dante and Kate enter inside the place seeing it was too dark to see.

"Ah! Did Dad forget to pay the electric bills again?"

"Not really, I got it."

Once Dante flip the switch for the light to be on, Kate sees all the people wishing her 20th Birthday today to have a surprise party thanks to Patty and Jason planning it all out. Joining them are Jenny, Ginger, Nina, Billy, Lully, Charles, Jenny's parents, the goats, owners and their pets, Crows, Hopper, Alpha Line, the strippers, body guards, Sue's parents, Simon, his friends, Lady, Trish, Fredi, Isaac, Cindy, Genma, Kagero, Anoka, the kids, Sally, the people coming in to drink at Jason's place, and Morrison all wish Kate a Happy Birthday and a good one too since Ellia wasn't around to see it a lot.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Kate!"

Kate was speechless and amazed that they all remembered her Birthday was today and was going to be the best one she'll ever have making her happy for the rest of her life. With Dante happy too just throwing it all for his woman.

"Happy Birthday, babe."

"Oh my God… You guys, I don't know what to say. This is great! I almost didn't plan for my Birthday and here we are now. Wow!"

Patty, Kagero, and Jason explained to her.

"You like it, Kate?"

"Like it? I love it!"

"When Billy and Lully told you about a friend of mine's Birthday today, I met you. I was sneaky planning it all out."

Ginger roars and Billy and Lully waved to Kate.

"And we helped her."

"Together!'

Lully jumps in the air throwing glitters all over the place being happy.

[This was all for you, Master, your Mother would have been proud to see this if she were alive still.]

"That she would, Alpha that she would."

Kagero and Anoka were happy to be a part of this event, with Anoka still clinging on Kagero non-stop with him feeling weird around others.

"We glad you like it, but once we save my sister we'll have a bigger party."

Anoka shoves cake down in Kagero's mouth almost choking him but he was fine.

"But for now, let us have fun on this day, shall we?"

"Anoka!"

"Oops, sorry, Kagero didn't mean to put it in so deep down your throat."

With Anoka cleaning Kagero's face off, Jason comes up behind Kate hugging her, with her freaking out and wanted to have more fun like in the good old days with him being silly again.

"Ah, Dad!"

"Kate sweetie, Happy Birthday! Care to play pin the tail on the donkey, truth or dare, or me being a clown-!?"

Kate punches Jason in the face hard.

"Dad! Those are for babies! I'm an adult and proud of it so grow up!"

Morrison laughed seeing Jason was hurt but for today he didn't care.

"That's my girl…"

"She's right you know, Jason, learn better."

"Right…"

The music started playing of 'Kernkraft 400 – Zombie Nation' dance song playing on the radio for everyone got up and dance hard with Genma, Lady, and Trish just hang around drinking, watching, and enjoying the fun with Jason still hurt and the rest partying for Kate to join in but before that Dante had a gift to give her.

"What's this?"

"For you, Kate, it's a gift I got."

Kate opens the small box for inside was a silver necklace with a real ruby shape-like cross shining beautifully, Kate loved it with Dante putting it on around her neck.

"Dante, it's beautiful."

Dante holds her tightly close to him smelling her hair and neck.

"I save up my payment for once all on you. You mean so much to me; I'll keep holding you and never stopping letting go that's a promise."

Dante kisses her from her head and neck deeply for another marking he left for Kate. With her pulling his head close to hers.

"Oh, you I love it."

The two hugged with the party going on they eat some food and drink together to enjoy Kate's best Birthday party ever with her new boyfriend Dante and her many friends she made so far. With many hunting to do, bad demons to stop, saving lives, doing the job, getting paid well, many things to do, and other things to be solved like what is the real reason why April Star joined with Lushfel, turning against her family, hating her kind, and part of the Nine Primarchs in the first place? Also the spy Aeon's aware of? And the sneak demon who got away a friend or foe? It returns somewhere in the city reporting back to its own kind looking like floating shadows telling them the news, something very big.

"We found hope."

What type of thing of hope are they speaking of that's good? Something about Dante, Kate, Kagero, or someone else? With all that left a mystery and questions soon to be answer at a time with one problem solved for Dante since he couldn't save his Mother he did save Vergil's soul being his cold selfish and powerful self at the end as a ghost to rest in peace and freed from both Mundus' and Lushfel's control along with the other being becoming something they weren't to begin with suffering from within but being saved for good. The screen fades into black with Vergil appearing moving his sword fast and his great abilities and then putting it away while standing and saying these last few lines of his as the youngest son of Sparda.

"Might controls everything."

Mission complete! Also, rest in peace, Vergil. ^_^

^_^ 14 down, so cool! Lots more to come thanks to yours truly keeping the Devil May Cry classics and hot looking Dante alive. Anyways, you fans ready to do something for fun? If you have read and image the made of character of mine, you can drawn them out from the deviart website 'if you're a member' and show it to me of the characters you like and read so far from the good guys or the bad, or demons. Ha! If so please private message or post reviews along with saying how much you Devil May Cry fans love my story, okay? Good. Though I wish I can draw better like you guys, I'm alright but not all good so let's see how your work does along with the other characters you read from video games and the Anime series that are in it. So good luck and be sure for me to see and comment on it. Fun!


	15. Family of the Stars

Devil May Cry: the Animated Series 2: Light and Darkness

By Tayla Drago

So many things to talk about with other things happening in one day to talk about between the Family of the Stars 'the smartest people in discovering a whole new world and making one for saving another' and the Shadow Demons.

We all know about the Shadow Demons once any outcast to any other demon that they all wanted to live a normal life by leaving the awful part of Demon World into the Human World only to be shunned and hurt by others with the Angels thinking at first they were here to hurt others; a war happen but it wasn't for Ellia caring and quick thinking saved them both, ended the war, and save a bunch of lives on the island for afterwards started a whole new life for now on until Lushfel turn into a Lecher 'for once being a Shadow Demon and having a new love life and family'. Also killing half the Shadow Demons and Angels for the remaining ones fled to a place they would be safe in for a war to go down soon they're all aware of. Maybe they are the ones hiding in being in the shadows spying on Dante and the others, only leaving out if they will be a friend or a foe still left unknown.

As for the Star Family… Two people a man with brains and a woman with making anything happen fall in love with each other and becoming a family with an oldest daughter to help out making things and a youngest son to learn so much. April and Jason were family and everyone loved their line of wok allowing for demons and humans to get along, without fear or a war to ever happen to put all lives in danger and by that they saved Genma that day and afterwards with the death of their parents and the company taken over by April 'by force' using her brother, making Chimeras come out from a machine, Genma stopping her and Dante with the others, and made her only brother go mad to turn into a monster and dying for nothing set it all for April to escape. As a member of the Nine Primarchs to have some demon power within her and being herself with the smarts – but what made her turn against her kind? Also what happened for her own parents to ignore her work but Jason's who was helping him out? What happen back then, what made her join, and why is she quiet around her line of work? The only ones that can talk to her other than Lushfel and Eye are also Christy and Terror too 'and mostly Elian at times while watching her' come around to chat a girl to girl talk after arguing with Aeon earlier. With Derek, Gator, Chimera, and Vega dead so far leaving six left to go.

After Aeon freaked April out about him not caring for others dying for one job to be done and leaves her being upset, Christy comes in with Terror too while watching Elian waving to April for the two heard and pretty much saw the whole thing.

"You'll never understand. Huh, Christy?"

"Aw… Did bad old Professor Star Girl go shaking between the knees?"

April looks away from Christy making fun of her like a little child.

"Shut up."

"Now, now, you can't let that man push you around we are a team here."

"I know that but you heard him! He only cares about the stupid Alpha-O-Lite hunting for our Master not our lives being put in danger! Aeon got the nerve to be working!"

"Oh. And you're saying you have your own reasons? Do tell."

Terror walks up to the girls while holding Elian's hands just being herself day dreaming.

"I too wish to hear as well since you don't like that man neither as do I."

"Hi, Terror!"

Terror sticks her hand right into Christy's face from almost coming up too close to her and ignoring her.

"Zip it, beast. I came for Ms. Star not you."

"But I want to know too!"

"Then stay out of my way."

April looks at the two girls seeing that they're being serious about it for some to hear and the other not liking the other person to be around with so she has to say something. April gets up and opening a hidden room of her room she works on her science things that she knows about and they do too, Terror and Christy soon join her as Elian sits in the corner holding a crystal ball in her hands to control her fire powers.

"Elian, be good now and continue training."

"Okay! For how long?"

"This talk might take some time here."

Once Elian began training, the girls listen very carefully to April about to tell her stories. Elsewhere in town Genma had a strange feeling from within thinking about his hunter April and the bad memories he had of her murdering Jason her own brother, soon to avenge him Wishing that all went back for the three like in the good old times when it was good and sad thinking about it today. For now he continues training hard on his own on some days until he can be useful for the others later everyday on an open field.

Level# 15: 'Family of the Stars'

It was a normal afternoon today for Dante and Kate to be chilling at the Devil May Cry building for after a long battle of defeating one of the Nine Primarchs and partying of Kate's best 20th Birthday ever, there was still other things to be more worried about such as the spy working with the Lechers 'anyone of the people they know of in disguise' and the mysterious demon roaming around hiding. Hard to tell of any of the two being good, bad, or either one for they were confused on the whole mess. Right now Ginger was rest around on the floor with Jason passing by storing drinks for Dante and Dante eating pizza, as Kate was done helping out her father.

"Hey, Kate."

"Yeah, Dante?"

"Want some pizza?"

"Sure."

Kate comes over to the desk where Dante was sitting eating his pizzas with one left Kate grabs it, but Dante grabs hold of it too.

"Ah, Dante? You said I can have some and there's one left and I didn't get any left and you did."

"That so? Let's eat it together."

Kate's face turns red just hearing Dante say that, eating the same slice of pizza with him like a romantic type of thing.

"Dante! Come on this is pizza not spaghetti!'

Dante already has the pizza in his mouth sticking out.

"Come on you and me."

Kate knew once she does this she'll regret it later.

"Fine."

Kate sits next to Dante. The two began eating pizza from one end for him and the other for her until they reach the end to their lips close to each other, with Kate feeling real nervous just doing all of it but couldn't stop Dante did only to licks her lips with his tongue from the pizza sauce she got on still making her feel strange once it was all over.

This time Kate got rid of her old black short dress since it got ruined so many times during her fights and changed so much since Dante became her boyfriend; having her hair in two line pony tails of ribbons all blue, red-like tank top, wearing two blue gloves one shorter than the other, showing her stomach, wearing long dark blue jeans with golden lines, long black belt around it, and normal black and white sneakers. Dante likes her hot looks and Jason knew his daughter would dress in some good clothes she wears, but on what she likes really.

"Damn… Spicy and hot just the way I like it. Come here, beautiful."

Dante hugs Kate and she does too making her confused.

"Did we kiss?"

"Sort of… Why you really want to?"

"Well, I… um… Crap!"

Dante laughs seeing how much he loves his new girlfriend getting along so well and hitting it off in their relationship.

"So cute! We're getting there; at least I do other sexy things that only I can do to you."

"True, you are a gentleman in my dreams."

With the two staring into each other's faces, but a very loud noise hurts their ears out of nowhere. It was Jason's doing messing with the megaphone he found in the closet making Ginger's ears hurt too.

"Ow! Dad, what the hell!?"

"Look, Kate, I just found this huge megaphone with loud noises like in the car."

Dante yells at Jason.

"We know what it is!"

"What's with you?"

"Doing that without warning, hurting our ears, and ruining our moment!"

"You better be good to my princess!"

Kate got mad at Jason too for embarrassing her.

"Dad, shut up!"

Jason accidentally hits the bottom again of the megaphone hurting Kate and Dante's ears hating the noise for Ginger destroys it with her teeth into tiny pieces, solving the problems for good.

"Hey, Ginger!"

"That coast a lot you know."

"Who cares she did us a favor."

After that mess was over with, Anoka comes through the walls flying around the building seeing how excited she was in doing something in helping out the team for she has discovered something good.

"Hi, you guys!"

"Hey, it's Anoka."

Anoka waves to everyone while floating in the air and doing a back flip no problem laughing her heart out and having fun.

"Boy, oh boy, have I got some news for all of you."

Dante listens up while reading his magazines.

"What would that be, Casper?"

Kate corrects Dante from teasing Anoka for fun.

"Oh boy, Dante. What he met to say, Anoka, is what have you found for us?"

"I'm glad you asked…Remember when my dear Kagero help you and your pet out in stopping the Lechers? And then finding the two demons one being a spy and the other unknown? Well, after he told us to be on a look out and since I can go anywhere all over that I'm a ghost and can't rest until I have one special true love come to me…"

Dante interrupts Anoka real quick before she could finish.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! That's the reason why you can't pass on?"

"Is because you never had true love?"

"Why… Yes that's why, sorry I didn't say anything before."

It just hit Jason figuring out why Anoka never fell in love in the first place.

"Oh! You die a virgin."

Kate punches Jason on the head hard hurting him.

"Ow! Kate, sweetie!"

"You're such a pig, Dad!"

"I'm just making a good point!"

Anoka gives a reason and then after that finishes telling her details where she left off.

"Look, I may have gotten killed by a stripper and saw Kagero lots of time before I die to become a ghost and set free from the Banshee ghost, it was love at first sight for me. Continuing about the unknown demon a few days ago that got away, I found it. And get this the demon hiding in the shadows is the real Shadow Demon I found one."

The word 'Shadow Demon' Kate started to have visions sensing the war of Shadow Demon and Angels, on an island, Ellia, Alpha Line, and the past seeing the remaining ones still alive are around their area today for some reason. Are those demons are the same peaceful ones as they were back then?

"No way… Dad?"

"I thought they would return to me one day."

"You knew?"

"Well, Charles, Morrison, and I keep in contact for they were in debut since Ellia saved them."

"Okay…?"

Jason gave a very good reason to Kate that time. Leaving the only thing left was to find them wherever they are now somewhere in town, down town, on top, or below.

"I told you, didn't I?"

"Good, we can punch some sense into those things."

"Really, Dante?"

"Either way they were spying on us."

"They're not our enemy though; still we can never be too careful."

"See what I mean, babe?"

Anoka comes up in front of Dante and Kate to say something next.

"True, we must have a good talk with them until we know they are good or not. Don't let our guard down from danger."

"So how do we find them?"

"With this thing."

Anoka shows the four a black cloth-like piece that came off of one of the Shadow Demon that was spying on Dante, Kate, Ginger, and Kagero that night left behind. Anoka had to take it after searching for the real thing and finally found proof on the demon who is it after looking around the area, she rips the pieces in half giving one to Jason and the other for Ginger to smell to get the sense on it.

"I know what you're all thinking, I shouldn't take it away from Kagero without asking him first, but I was in a rush today and he was gone so I had no choice. So you, Mr. Jones, can use your alchemy powers to track it down like a metal detector. Can you do that?"

Jason grabs the piece of cloth and puts it on his wrist like a watch and bright lights colors like a metal detector to find anything in miles and within seconds, along with goggles and gloves on where Kate and Dante find it stupid for him is wearing.

"You can count on me."

Kate puts her hand on her head feeling odd having a father like Jason sometimes.

"God, kill me."

Ginger finishes smelling the cloth to smell down the Shadow Demons in no time and ready to do that.

"Good, with Jason all gear up to go Ginger can lead us to the place we have to find them. Though she's a wild cat not a dog but this will count."

Kate gets her gun ready to go along with Dante with his guns and sword to join in with Anoka all excited to get going 'for Kagero to impress him afterwards'. She goes through the door but opens in from the outside for the others.

"Alright! We're good to go so… Go, Ginger!"

Anoka allows Ginger to lead the way by smelling the ground 'like a dog does' and gets going first follow by Jason following the pulse to find them for its been a while to see them and will be again.

"Watch me, Kate; Daddy's going to make you proud."

Anoka soon waits for the other two to come out and soon they began their search following both Ginger and Jason from behind.

"Okay, now let's get going! Yeah!"

Anoka flies off first with Dante and Kate staying close together while keeping their eyes and ears open for any danger to come by.

"This should be fun talking to those who knew your Mother back then."

"Yeah, I know."

Dante pulls Kate close to him as they start walking with him smiling.

"It'll be good, so don't worry so much. I got your back."

Kate smiles at Dante.

"Thanks, Dante, then let's do this."

Dante twirls his guns around with his hands to be ready for anything to happen.

"You got it, little lady."

The two lovers move out with Anoka just flying around while searching high of any of the Shadow Demons roaming anywhere again, it was a big hunt for Ginger smelling and searching all the places to find them and Jason looking for places big or small without giving up for any of the will not stop. For it wasn't an easy search, for remaining beings of the Shadows themselves are aware of them searching and was ready to see them sooner or later and couldn't hide for long it was all for nothing and paying their respects to Ellia for her husband and daughter in return.

It shows their background shadows from the walls showing on whose standing now are the ones alive about eight of them; from one wearing long black clothing, a bat-like creature woman, small one with big head, a creature all covered in smoked, a wolf who can walk on two legs, a black suit armor knight person, a taller devil with no legs but floats, and another wolf on four legs with wings. After one of them return with good news about those who aren't part of the Lechers of Lushfel they know its Ellia's family they must aid for they need help too by the looks of it.

Back on the island, the girls Christy and Terror sat down to talk to April about her troubles, while Elian was training in the corner waiting around without having a care of the world. Seeing that we seem almost every enemy about their dark past we get to hear April's real motive for the first time, though she doesn't like talking about it a lot to others but Lushfel. With Christy annoying her and Terror wishes to know since she hates Aeon it looks like April has no other choice but to talk.

"So tell us your problem, Star Girl. Come on… Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!"

"Stop that!"

Christy says that many ties jump up and down while having her hands on April's shoulders like a little kid, she almost lashes out at her moving away in time.

"Ha! Too slow!"

Terror whips hard on the floor to stop Christy from being silly she never like that girl to begin with either.

"Enough fooling around already. We're here to listen and learn from this person not mess with their minds."

Christy got back in sitting down.

"If you say so…"

"You may speak now."

April felt weird mentioning her past to others to talk about it again but she had no choice since they made her do it.

"Very well… Listen up; I'm only going to tell you two once about and no one else so there. I have my reasons why I joined in the first place."

As April tells the story about her past, her little brother's, and Genma it shows good details and shows what happens in every word. In all happened about when her family met each other 'of love at first sight' for the Mother and Father to always study each other, unlocking the demons, and much work for their family were like researcher in the hidden creatures for many centuries. With chemical making and machine making they were as a great team. Soon after April and Jason's great grandfather passed away from old age giving his big company of making his only son to take over by searching the mystic creatures that he couldn't study upon and prove to the world by opening the gate to the other side, for he swore he, his new wife getting married after three years passed, and other people will help out.

It was a lot of work to be done in doing a lot of preparing. Between making plans of left out blue print, building something big by opening the gates from one end to another, lots of studying to do with tons of items and tools, and team work for they have little by little so far but it was hard enough; during the years passing by it was sort of working but something missing until their first older daughter was born in the family April herself. Over the years growing up she love science and learn so much in an early age to learn more in school and about demons 'like Kate was doing too at the library'. Once turning eight she got a whole lot of details making one missing link of the blue print into a whole lot better version complete with her skills, allowing her parents to opening the gates to the other side learning many demons in watching and writes it all down the book and recording it on camera.

It was then on the Star Corporation took their work seriously from top people all over to keep it safe and using the work seriously and not for fun that could leave to danger if left by the wrong hands. Being famous from making notes, chemicals studying from each type of demon blood, and recording lots of details for many years, around the years in between April being three years old Jason was born to be smart too to join together, being four family to work hard non-stop. April was the idea person, Jason was a computer genius, and their Mother and Father did the rest with friends helping them all out no matter how long it took.

It was when April was only eight and Jason was only five where they have done it in releasing a real demon from the other side who was really hurt from an attack he went through or was in a fight who's still alive, the year where April, her brother, and everyone at the place first met one in befriending one. None other than Genma, the Fiery Lion demon how April first sees a demon up close as a friend for her to get close to one and her little brother Jason to become best friends with Genma, thanks to them their parents and the people working for them trust Genma as part of the family making their kids happy to play with while they study on a real life demon. It was also on that day Genma meets with many humans he got use to over the years with the Star Family to be able to smile even more to the kids.

"Honey, do you know what this means? We have discovered a demon for real."

"Meaning this is proof to show the whole world that demons can be friendly to us humans if we help one out, learn more from it."

"Then let's get to work."

With April's Mother and Father so happy to upcoming work and hugging each other they were ready for anything to aid Genma after making a full recovery in return to study upon his being and so he did. For years as both April and Jason got a lot older and better on their line of work making the big company huge, the researching began for Genma to get use to after the past three in a half mouths he was better and everything begins with him on that day.

There a lot of questions and answers, training to gain his power and strength back within Genma, excursing, learning the many moves of fire powers, testing medicine which has no affecting to his body, playing some days with the kids, and writing an article about his life as a demon; Genma only thing he remembers 'before losing his memory when he was hurt and transported to the human world' something about protecting something in important in demon world once as a type of warrior for a long time until someone or something injured Genma so badly to barely escape alive. That was all he could remember hoping to remember what happen on that day in due time, just happy he finds there are humans he can trust by his side so things were going well as Jason and April were a great help for their family, Genma wasn't worry for he's not alone so he'll pull off.

"I'll know who I am or was something someday and I'm not alone anymore."

It was days going by finding other dead parts of demons or left over remains from them they found to study upon also so blood and tissue samples they made medicines into in saving many lives after testing it thanks to Jason's work, or making small anima-like clones that were very harmless as April learn so much about it about. However there were some liquid things they made that test enough to be too dangerous to test out on or drink that killed a few from testing it out from failed transforming, being poisoned, or a stroked keeping the bad parts in one room and the good ones in a bigger room. Continuing the rest of the work which went back to normal afterwards being careful next time with April's parents losing ideas and demon remains they wanted more or something new to study upon and use on.

Both Jason and April felt bad for them, they wanted to help so together with Genma as their partner try to make their own demon powers using some parts mix into one trying to developed things very carefully with no luck so far but they didn't give up on trying. From many fail moves, spilling, making a fire, smoke screen, breaking things, and stopping from other disasters they were making from Jason creations and computer skills and April's writing in ingredients with Genma handing things and burning liquid mix in boiling up. That's when during the work as they wore lab coats, goggles, boots, and gloves until one glass spill filled with a strange liquid all over with April cleaning up carefully or so she thought; it was made of acid to melt her gloves right off for the glass piece with the chemical on it cuts April's skin for Jason helped her wash the cut away quickly and healing the skin thinking they stop the spreading in time, not really it made it only made things worse for April afterwards. They gave up since they didn't come up with anything for the next night April wasn't feeling like herself got sick and tries to rest it off, only her body change from being herself in becoming a half demon within her due to the liquid mix with her blood could of killed her but didn't.

April stops talking real quick knowing the next part haunts her still just thinking about it, thought that won't stop either Terror or Christy in listening to the rest of the story of hers.

"Come on! What happens next, Star Girl? Come on… Tell us!"

"Don't pressure her."

Christy sticks her tongue at Terror for being rude with Terror trying to calm April's mind to try talking about her problems, so far she feels bad hearing the sad tale.

"Look if you hide your fears without talking about it, it'll only hurt you more. So please tell us the rest."

Christy tries being mature about April's troubles.

"Yes, please do, take your time."

April takes a deep breath to continue with the rest of it.

"Fine… For the rest of it really happened and how I join the group. I have a good reason why, the rest I made up just so you two know."

April continues telling the story as it shows while telling every detail. It was that night April's body was still human but due to the chemical mix within her blood turns her into the demons from the little bad parts she and Jason used that could kill you by shutting your body down but instead turns her into a full demon different from Genma. For he, Jason, her Mother, Father, and everyone working sees the horror April has become. Her skin turns all brown and furry, body gets taller, her eyes red, her ears pointy, same with her nose being bigger, bigger fangs and teeth from her mouth, her legs becoming skinner with claws to became longer, with a thick tail, her hands and arms morph into a big wide black wings, and her voice changing into a giant bat-like demon.

The horror shocks the whole company for both Genma and Jason would do anything that they could to fix the problem they made however… Her own Mother and Father wanted to test her demon abilities, power, and look over her blood samples becoming the first family accident guinea pig which to her was a nightmare not changing back or seeking help, though her little brother and Genma were the only ones by her side. It was a living nightmare too happening to April becoming something in her own family company without her family caring at all; being in pain, being shown in public, testing, injected with things, power skills, and so much more that were far worse to be force upon to be send away for more study all over the world maybe. Jason tried tell them to stop to listen to reason that April's family too, but the only thing on their minds was being great at something new again back into business; Jason fought hard for him and Genma to free April for her to escape one time but cause poor Jason unable to walk freely ever again when trying to out run their own security Jason falls down the stairs becoming paralyzed from the waist down, losing have more business for their father to press charges and his wife becoming a drunken mess for their children couldn't work no more. With only Genma helping out and Jason on the computer they blamed April and were caged up with the others like a wild test lab animal.

They were right about one thing, April blames herself for putting g her little brother's life in danger and couldn't see him, Genma, her own family, or anyone else in the outside world anymore all day in a big building. April cries suffering and all wishes that her becoming a new demon or the company never existed and wishes she was dead, going back as a family and forgetting about demon researching saying that day by day every day. Until finally her luck changed from bad to worse when Aeon first appeared before her very eyes out of nowhere.

"A human becoming a demon test subject. How low for your own family to use you like this."

April was surprise to see a strange approaching her.

"Who are you?"

"Who I am? I'm known by many things, I go by Aeon, Demon of Chaos, my fair lady."

Aeon kisses her wing-like hand but she pulls it away from him, Aeon was creepy her out.

"As if I go out with the likes you demon or not!"

"Do forgive me. I know how hard it is for you being trap in this lab for hours and hours…"

"How would you know?"

"Well, my Master Lushfel, King of the Lecher Demons has seen your terrible faith. He was created to make this awful world filled with human anew by our hands but we can't do it alone. For he has saved a child who lost that certain someone, a doctor wanting his family back, a free spirit Chimera, a man who wishes to learn to control his own demon, a lonesome man into a newer one, a fears warrior, and yours truly. I was once a warrior of Satin himself but his betrayal kicked me out of Hell as a fallen one with no horns but as a misfit you see before you. I know your pain, April Star, your own Mommy and Daddy forgetting their only daughter for their line of work with only your wheelchair brother and a demon pet to care for you and no one else. However I or rather we can change that."

April didn't like the sound of it, but thinking back from all the torches she went through and wants to be herself again to live a normal life.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Then you wish to join?"

"I want to know what I'm dealing with before that."

"Very well… I can change you back and get back to a normal life your way of family and no longer have to deal with hard planning in this God forsaking business. You and your brother together and happy working, not as caged animals anymore. In return, you must throw away something you wish never to have to begin with ever again and it'll happen just like that and you'll be working for us, so think carefully."

Thinking back how April's people all over the building making her a demon of their own, even her Mother and Father. Being angry about it made her mad and sad and wishes her way would be better of her ideas, be herself, work hard with Jason and Genma, and get rid all of the bad things she went through never to happen again. So what other choice did she have to make for Aeon to already know the answers to it already she made up her mind.

"I'll do it, for me to work and own the company with no one gets hurt but the bad people and help demons out with me, Genma, and my little brother. I also want to be back to normal."

"And…?"

"And I wish my family never did this mess to begin with. They should get what's coming to them."

With one snap from Aeon's fingers, the cage of April's breaks apart setting her free. With him smiling in a evil way he has a feel more things to make April's wish come true.

"Your wish is my command."

Soon April's eyes went blurry and pass out on the floor with Aeon standing next to her laughing with everything going black. Moments later night turned into day time with the sun shining through the windows with the bright lights waking April up, remembering talking to Aeon and tries to find him in the room but he was long gone; soon she looks in the bathroom mirror seeing she was her normal self again no longer a demon making April very happy. With the lab looking alright and the samples and some made demons alright, she rushes to the office to tell Jason the news and Genma by getting her Mother, Father, and everyone else up first at a time, trying to find her family in the main bed room showing them something god for their daughter she looks in the room all mess up. Seeing the lights weren't on she puts the curtains up to see blood from the walls, floored, and all the way to the bed showing that her Mother and Father were murder brutally in cold blood. For their bodies was stabbed, cut, straggle, and ripped half their flesh right off. With the horrible scene for April to be terrified she started being speechless, crying, and then screaming all over the building from the top of her lungs.

"No! Mother! Father!"

April tries shaking the bodies to wake them up but it was no joke. She then tries calling 911 on the phone but was cut, her cell phone wasn't working, fire alarm, or security bottom was broken. April soon remembers that she made a wish to Aeon changing her back and living a normal life with her family with something to happen to her parents and it did, knowing she blames herself and murder them without knowing or remember doing it, her best bet was to get her, Genma, and Jason out of the building before Aeon return or more lives were in danger. She runs all the way downstairs to get to Jason first, but before she could a dark figure appeared in front of April for it was Lushfel in the flesh and Aeon standing behind him waving at her.

"You…"

"April, you're back to your beautiful self. Good! How do you like the little payback of your bad old parents? Red does bring a color to me and to the ladies."

April got so mad at Aeon that she wanted him dead for making her into a killing machine.

"You did this to me! This is not what I wanted-!"

Lushfel stops April by blocking Aeon from his long arms stopping her from doing anything.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ms. Star. You still owe us by working for me in return of your new life and freedom."

April was confused on the whole mess.

"What the hell do you mean!?"

"I would watch what you say to this man, for he's my Master and will be a new ruler soon of the Lecher King Lushfel himself."

April heard Lushfel's name from Aeon earlier showing that he was the real thing in person.

"Lushfel?"

"That's right, I am that demon. April Star, you have made your wishes come true and now you must work with us, the Nine Primarchs and you obeying me. That was the deal."

"What deal? I didn't want my own family to be murder by my hands."

April freaks out seeing her hands was covered in blood, but confuse thinking it was her doing or not.

"Don't remember doing it? Well, it's a way to get rid of your demon a power turning you back in return of human blood by any means. You did wish yourself saying 'you wish my family never did this mess to begin with. They should get what's coming to them' you said that."

"Oh, my God… I did."

April falls down on the floor wishing that she didn't make that deal to begin with, now she and her brother are goners.

"A deal's a deal. You shall work for us, starting with creation a machine portal of Demon World for more demons to be unleash at the same time study and gather DNA from them as much as you can by reporting back, us your brother to aid you and the people."

"But what if the company begins to suspect anything if I do?"

Aeon thinks it was foolish of April to think that meaning not to worry about a thing or nothing at all.

"Come now, you'll own the place and do things better now even after you leave. Also you still have the demon power within you…"

Before April could ask why, Aeon stops her.

"Hold that thought. We can help you control it to transform for an emergency, only if you do as we tell you what to do we'll help you out too."

It all made sense how April was still herself with some powers to sense things now without knowing it with Lushfel trying to allow April to be a member.

"Now do you understand your faith? Work with us and do as you're told, and we'll allow the both of you to live with a normal new life as a family. But if you don't, we will make you back to a demon and the humans will arrest you for first degree murder separating you and your brother forever. It's your choice that must be chosen carefully."

April thinks about the once good life with her and Jason and once their parents and Genma too, but now things are different she has to make Jason do all the work for her if they must survive and play by Lushfel's rules, it's their life on the line now. So she gets up on her feet and will work for them for information and learning how to fight well.

"Alright, I'm in. I know what must be done."

"Good…"

She and Lushfel shook hands with each other making a deal for she was then a member of the Nine Primarchs but she wasn't liking it already.

"Welcome to the party, April dear. We're going to have so much fun!"

So after April made the deal, she had to come up with something to own the place and at the same time work for Lushfel while hiding the whole mess she made. She first told all the people and the rest of the Star Cooperation that her family had retired for a family vacation going somewhere far away and the rights go to her now her way for the business to keep on going for the past four years now; during the time she told Jason and Genma the truth about what happen 'which made them very scared and mess on the whole thing they were stuck in' and had to play along until then for her to be cruel to them both of them and Jason as her prisoner slave 'showing Lushfel and Aeon it was all real'; with Jason working hard on the computer making the portal big enough and Genma setting the satellite on top of the building the first demons the Chimera were the first of the line of work to come to the Human World and then some.

Also April mange to be her human self while training day by day in controlling her inner demon within her body, as well as meeting the other Nine Primarchs members and learning the true goal. By gathering all five elements of the beings of the Alpha-O-Lites in awakening the key to unleash a very evil spirit that stop and started beyond the walls that might destroy all life making it into Lushfel's world, after learning it and seeing Lushfel daughter Elian was one of them and more to be searched somewhere, April kept on working on the other work with DNA samples, writing full details, and training lots of Chimeras. During the time that's how Jason go the idea in remembering the liquids to add in together into one in becoming a demon himself to save his sister after testing it out on a rat killing it quickly when it transform and waits to use it for the right time to stop the whole mess and save the both of them. It happened all in the past three years now going by as the few days the Chimeras started to roam around all over town also the time where people thought April had lost her mind 'she wanted to look like that too in order to get everyone out alive' so they all quit shutting the entire place down forever.

It was perfect for April, Jason, and Genma now. With April still working for Lushfel and acting like she's mess up in the head for the others to believe while still doing her job, she care for Jason when the camera or crystal ball weren't watching them and gave April a chance to get someone or anyone to help them out, her only option was Genma to make it look like a break out to get help to save her and Jason to freedom. However Jason heard the whole thing knowing that'll get Aeon and Lushfel to know or hear the whole thing to be prepared once he bugged the room with speakers to listen in, for the two talked secretly. For the two said something that Jason doesn't want to happen to his best friend Genma or his older sister April.

"What's wrong, April? You wanted to see me for something?"

"No one's here right?"

"I don't sense either one of them in the room right now."

"Good then I'll come clean. Genma, I need you to find help and this mess we're in even if I have to die for it."

Genma couldn't believe what he was hearing out of April's mouth.

"What!? Are you serious!?"

"Keep your voice down or they will be on to us."

April talked quietly and so did Genma so the enemy won't know the real deal going on.

"But why me? I could stop them allowing the two of you to escape in time."

"Because you're the only being they haven't seen yet or me mentioning about having a real demon. Sorry but it's the only way, or else all three of us are as good as dead."

Genma understood what April was trying to tell him what to do though time was running out.

"Please, Genma?"

"I see… What do you do? How do I escape without being detected?"

April leans next to Genma's ear to tell him every detail on what to do.

"Escape tonight and begin your search by morning, tons of Chimeras will be unleashed by the machine again. I'll care for Jason long enough to act like I'm be cruel to him working for me, I'll shutdown the cameras for a few minutes for you to make a get away before Aeon, Master, or the others find out so move quickly."'

"Okay, you two be careful. I will be okay."

"Wait! Don't go just yet!"

Before Genma return to his room of the building, April had one more thing to say to him in the sad mood she was in right now.

"Genma, listen… If anything goes wrong, I want you to think of me as an enemy and kill me. I really am serious about it. I made this awful mess and I want to be the one to go down for it, so next time with me kill me and get my brother out of here. All I want for him to live a good life and you yo return home so promise me that and all doesn't go as plan, I didn't tell Jason yet."

Genma didn't like hearing that idea coming from April, but the way she sounded and talks she was being really serious about it all. So he kept it all to himself 'without them knowing that Jason was listening to the whole talk from the other room' making him scared seeing that they are all in grave danger'. As well as Genma had no choice in doing.

"Okay. Don't think I'll hold back, mark my word I will save you and Jason if it kills me."

April bows to Genma thanking him.

"Thank you so much."

"Well, I guess this is good-bye talking each other face to face. Time to part ways, I'll go say good-bye to Jason in the other room."

"Alright so this is farewell, for now."

Genma goes to the next room looking at April for the last time before leaving seeing that they'll act as enemies from there on out.

"So long…"

Before Genma could have a long and last chat with Jason to tell him what was happening, Jason quickly took the liquid in a bottle that effected April in being a bat-like demon into a needle to use for an emergency on him for later on hiding it in his shirt to reach in. Jason acts like he was surprise about the news but keeps the rest of stopping the work of April's soon.

"Oh, Genma, what brings you here?"

"Forgive me, Jason, we need to talk."

After telling the news to Jason, he was ready to break free later on when he returns again and fights against April stopping the machine where the Chimeras come out and stop the madness for good. That night, April did just that in turning off the cameras and security alarms allowing Genma to escape and out smarting the other Chimeras he passed by in time allowing her to make things normal again after that; allowing April and Jason to act the part and still work hard without any slip ups, or so it seems where a black crows sees what has happen from outside, probably Aeon's? Could be… But why was he watching it and not alerting Lushfel about it? Still unknown with no answers, Genma first met with Dante, Kate, Jason, Ginger, and Trish later on during the town being shutdown of Chimera madness the next day 'not after bumping into Trish that order the mission from the town's people and to Morrison next.

Genma was doing well, with Jason praying for hope and sad seeing his sister torment so much. With April getting a lot of paper work done for Lushfel with Aeon watching and she didn't like it t all but was ready to die any time soon. The day before Morrison gave Dante and Kate the mission of it, Kate was on the streets performing her song to the crowd 'before it was cleared out' playing her guitar of Five Finger Death Punch band playing the song 'Bad Company', the remix of the original band of Bad Company themselves, while showing the flashbacks during Kate, Dante, Jason, Trish, and Genma stopping the many Chimeras along with Morrison getting the people to safety.

Kate singing: A company  
Always on the run  
A destiny  
Its the rising sun  
I was born  
A shotgun in my hands  
Behind the gun  
I'll make my final stand

And that's why they call me  
Bad Company  
I can't deny  
Bad Bad Company till the day I die  
Until the day I die  
Until the day I die

Rebel souls  
Deserters we've been called  
Chose a gun  
And threw away the sun  
Now these towns they all know our names  
The death punch sound is our claim to fame

And that's why they call me  
Bad Company  
I can't deny  
Bad Bad Company till the day I die  
Until the day I die  
Until the day I die  
Until the day i die

Eye for an eye  
And a tooth for a tooth  
Blood for blood  
We've all gotta die  
We've all gotta die

_[Chorus: x2]_

And that's why they call me  
Bad Company  
I won't deny  
Bad Bad Company till the day I die

Bad company  
I won't deny  
Bad Bad company till the day i die  
Until the day i die  
Until the day i die  
Until the day i die  
Until the day i die

April wasn't really bad to begin with, just force upon working for Lushfel as a Nine Primarchs member to protect both Jason and Genma and others from danger so she does the work and act like a mess up person who wanted attention from her family now dead and not care but really was, with Jason playing along too. Lushfel and the others don't see any mistakes happening so all went well, April was upset even in tears trying to play the real bad guy and hurts her more seeing Jason suffering from hurting him since he's in the wheel chair but he cries more seeing her in pain.

So a flash back shows on what really happen in April's point of view was… At the building where Jason was being held at he was working hard on the project for April by force, while watching the screen of a hidden camera seeing there is hope for his sister's work to be destroyed thanks to his friend who's down there somewhere. Only a matter a time for the whole mess to be stopped right away for him to be happy about, but April wasn't too please for someone stopping her unaware of her little smart brother is behind it all with more things she's concentrating than his plans so far. April knew she was being spied on and had to act the role in making Jason work harder and faster.

"Damn it all! I don't believe what I'm seeing here! Jason, move aside, I need to look at something!"

From a few floors down of the big fancy building appears April Star herself, in charge of the machine satellite of the Chimeras on the loose (giving no choice with Genma helping out), making Jason's work do everything, with him working hard non-stop, and will not stop until everything's been taken care of from her new powers and goal she has (in saving herself and the others).

"April, is there a problem?"

"I'll tell you the problem here; someone's messing around with my work I updated from your brains. Allowing my very own Chimeras to walk about our world to adjust a better life from the humans for the demons to live without being hunted down even if by force they have to stop them in any way. It's because of the portal of our home up top that I made this happen making a better one for Mom and Dad after being ignore for so long from you, Jason, all thinking and no walking! And what do I get someone with guts to stop it! It's only a man with weapons a girl too, why the hell is that!?"

April grabs hold of Jason's hair with her bare hands showing him pain and what Lushfel sees within back on the island enjoying the show, the two winked at each other knowing it was all good so far.

"Do you know, Jason!? Or am I bore you to work harder than listen to me! Your own big sister!"

"I heard you, April. I'm working so hard lately I just hope I'll be done soon because of this…"

"I'll say when you'll be done, get back to work!"

April kicks down one of the chairs on the ground really hard looking like in anger but really scared wishing it was all a dream with Jason missing his family and hers too.

"April, what has become of you? I know what Mom and Dad did was wrong in ignoring you, I knew you were smart too and I was the only one standing up to you when you had no one else. I did, and this is what you become? A monster who wants to be notices but over grief in becoming something you're not. If our parents were alive seeing yo doing this terrible thing today, they-"

"They would what? Wouldn't care in the least. They would care for you more and they always did not me. They're gone now and I'm doing them a favor for demon and humans to like each other."

"By making them go crazy in town to kill others?"

"You're lucky they're hurting and not murdering for the time being unless you complete you job. We done only little for years and I thought a change of paste would do better, you'll thank me for this later on. We'll have the entire town and soon everything bow down to our success without war and for them to notice my work and only me. Only you to be my test monkey who thinks straight at times."

"But, April, listen…"

"But nothing, so live with it. I'm going to my office for a while."

Before April leaving, she places her hand on Jason's without showing trying to be strong a little while longer.

April goes to the elevator to her private room as Jason works away again, seeing that they'll soon arrive with his friend and some details he's adding to his computer. For April she makes a call on her cell phone to someone who's been helping her out for so long none other than Aeon sending Christy to pick her up afterwards.

"Yeah, it's me. We got a problem but I'm doing well and so as my idiotic brother for the time being, I still have it, right? I see… I'll call you back if anything goes wrong. And the humans in our way? I see… Will do, sir."

April turns off her phone, for she has to make it through this for her goal to be fulfilled trying to push herself until the end a little while longer. It was also that time when Trish and Genma met with Dante, Kate, and Ginger after being saved from tons of Chimeras that he had to come up with something, hate to lie about it he had to for April's sake for all of it was a lie.

"You all know so far how I was brought to your world from mine from a battle I was in and was saved and care for growing up by the hands of Jason and his family with tons of researching they had to do; I was use to it really. Both Jason and I were always together and protecting him from danger with the suit they gave me to breathe in. For he, his Mother, and his Father were the best in doing their best for other demons and making their own to get along to each other the only one left in the shadows in being rude to their only daughter and oldest to the family April was hating everything they were doing and her being rejected like a useful item to be use and thrown away. In a way I didn't like them treating someone like that and bullied but we stick up for her no matter what. All her parents care about was getting something done for Jason was the smartest one and so was April but didn't care what she think at all until something made April change so cold and not herself anymore the same day she took over everything without any help or others caring not even the safety of Jason who couldn't run away from the broken legs he had since he was little; and the same day their family were killed from a sudden explosion with no leads or anyone leading clues in reasons on why they were killed just like that, the only thing April cared about now since she gotten ten times smarter and felt and acted differently she had it all. The building, the works, company, the power, and using Jason as her own tool trapped inside about six years now and for me to witness everything or ever fighting back, she thought I died from the fire too but I manage to get out safely protecting Jason with my life. That's what his family to tell me to do in their last words. I've been watching him since and caring for Jason like he did for me as I became stronger fighter while seeing April abusing her only weak brother until three days ago he finally needed to stand up for himself after April wanted her own demons to bring down and force humans to make a better world in liking each other or die and the machine made it happen for her to have its been running since then after years of hard work; Jason couldn't take it anymore seeing others die so he told me to go find help and end it all. He explained to me and heard so much about Dante the demon hunter in saving the world many times, stopping Mundus, and being a type of hero in a pay job call Devil May Cry thanks to my spirit awareness and his computer skills guided me to his place."

That's where the girls Trish, Ginger, and Kate had no trouble stopping the Chimeras by destroying the machine and sending them back to where they came from unharmed for some. Allowing Dante, Genma, and in a bit Jason to join heading inside the building that broke the barrier to get in, April sees the chance to go down with Jason and for every sign of flickering the light on and off showed it was all good and for Jason to save his older sister himself even it kills him after being transform soon. As back at the lab, Jason sees from his cameras that Genma's on his way with others including Dante by his side like he promise his friend he will return with help to finally put a stop to the nightmare for he smiles but prepares himself just in case. April comes in knowing that they're arriving to stop her first work ever to be done that she doesn't want ruined trying to act just right in the role she's in.

"April?"

"Just be quiet and come on. I'm getting you out of this room to a safer place until I get rid of these demons wannabe heroes. I need you still to work for me and everything else."

Without April knowing, Jason hides a folder fill with things in them and a needle filled with something in it just in case he doesn't get out of this alive for someone to stop and his save his sister's life. April gets the other things to bring with her for the two go down the elevator to prepare to summon tons of Chimera and blast them away with her weapons she had in stored.

"This should be fun."

The two whisper to each other 'without April knowing about the needle hidden from him'.

"You ready for this, Jason?"

"Yes I am."

"Trust me, you and Genma must escape and forget about me. This is all for my doing that must come to an end."

As April gets her long sword ready to defend herself and her work while Jason seeing everything happening and without him doing a thing about it, even though he only blames himself for his creation became a nightmare and not saving his only sister in time. Jason knew what he must do next with an item up his sleeves. The next part shocks April with Jason wanted to do this next part on his own, not part of her plan of Genma's.

"I see… A few are trying to take my own demons out leaving the others to come in and die. They don't know what they're getting themselves into."

"April, you're creation must stop at once."

"Who ask you to tell me what to do? You work for me, remember?"

"I rather die with everything that you made to save this world, that's why I have a backup plan here."

Jason pulls out the needle filled with some liquid thing inside to inject himself into of the blood of the Chimera. Once it's done he can never turn back to his normal self ever again.

"Wait, is that-?"

"It is!"

Jason stabs the needle in his leg, injects every fluid into his body, and his entire self will transform into a monster-like Chimera in order to stop April.

"Are you mad, you damn fool!?

"Maybe I am, but our parents wouldn't want to die over our work becoming something is shouldn't be. That's why we're going out together to join them! I'm stopping this all to go to the grave with us!"

April tries protecting the line of work in her suitcase while guarding herself with her sword against her own brother while trying to get out alive. Soon Genma and Dante finally came up the floor where the two were only to come at the worse timing to save Jason in time for the two stop April from guns, swords, and a fire body burning brightly. April had to go along with the remaining plan in battling and dying by Genma's hands and hopefully saving Jason before transforming.

"Yo, April. Some sister you turn out to be, we're here to stop your work."

"It's over, surrender yourself right away."

April was worried more of dealing with Jason turning into a monster than both Dante and Genma right now.

"Get out of my way! I got more problems to deal with than the two of you!"

Genma blocks April for her not to escape.

"Give us a good reason why we should."

"Tell him that!"

April points out to the two for Jason was in total agony as he turns himself into a monster Chimera himself all over his body. From growing taller, to sounded different, looking like a half lizard, mix with a bird, and porcupine-like demon; with muscular body looking like its torn off his skin, scaly arms with shaper claws, lone big feet, steel body, with evil red-like eyes, beastly teeth, looking like a real zombie but only bigger, sharp spikes sticking out, and bone-like skinny wings from his back popping out. Jason lets out a monster-like roar and was a different being to kill anything standing in his way.

"Jason? What has happen to you?"

"That's Jay-Jay as a sideshow attraction?"

"I should've stopped him sooner. Once a blood is injected to a living being's blood stream it makes your entire body and mind into a mix of other animal parts into one, turning you into a full flesh monster of a Chimera and once you do, there's no going back. To think Jason wouldn't harm me, I didn't know he plan for this the entire time behind my back. Now I'm going to die because of him and you people getting in my way!"

April repeats the same old sayings over and over again, like why didn't I notice sooner? Why couldn't I stop him in time? He knows like what happen to me and yet he's doing this for me? But I did this and put him in danger and should die, not him! So she had no choice but to fight him maybe dying by his hands with him.

The Chimera Bird charges at April as she swings her sword at him but he was too fast to dodge every blow, instead she tried stabbing him but the body was hard as steel causing the sword to break into two. Allowing the Chimera Bird to strike, Genma throws April out of the way to try talking sense to Jason to snap him out of it to try saving his life if he can by holding him tightly.

"Jason, please calm yourself! It's I, Genma here to save you as promise with help! You can't give in to the Chimera power trust me!"

Chimera Bird slashes Genma scratching him too deep but could wit stand the pain on his chest, trying to slow him down with blasts of fire on the floor it has no effect happening. For this Chimera will not stop until he kills everyone, allowing Dante to step in by shooting Chimera Bird million times until it fell off the story floor. But comes back up in flight to fight the two in his way with stronger wind as its weapon to use.

"Wait, Dante, what are you doing!?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? This isn't Jay-Jay anymore, this is the king of all Chimera who committed a sin who wants to end the suffering himself. This kid would say that to you in the beginning but didn't want to see you sad."

"But…"

"Just trust me; we're ending this freak show fest right away!"

Dante flies directly at Chimera Bird with him swinging his sword at it while he does the same with his sharp claws over and over again, while Dante tries avoiding his powerful wind attacks that can cut like a buzz saw. With Genma just watching the fight while in a confusing state seeing his only human friend turned into a monster, April tries to get away with her work paper without anyone seeing her. Of course someone else sneaked inside too with a gun pointed at April's face for it was Jason himself and is always ready to fight, in protecting his daughter too. April couldn't take it much longer seeing her only brother in pain becoming a mess up Chimera out of control.

"Hey, it's the end of the line for you and your crazy experiments, bitch. Surrender here and now."

April hesitated to use her remaining broken sword to stab Jason 'though it hurts her to do it more than it was hurting him the most', but with quick thinking kicks it off of her hands and hits April in the head with his handle part of his shot gun. Then tries punching her with his strong fist, only for April to show her true colors to power up and defend herself by pushing Jason back with a wind-like impact sending him flying to the wall 'only to say within her head many times please forgive me, Jason'; allowing her to get out of the building but Jason pushes a hanging broken piece of glass window to slow April down for him to tackle her down knocking off the suitcase of her works inside. April got mad for her head 'knowing she needs to keep up the acted' buts Jason to the head then scratching his face with a new sword of hers that's part of her body since she is now a demon selling her human soul away to be a genius.

"Well, I guess the rumors were true about you becoming something you're not."

"Bring it, pretty boy!"

Jason got out his large army knife and he and April battle it out hard with slash after slash from their weapons, the same for Dante against Chimera Bird no matter how many broken glass piece Dante has on him it doesn't stop him at all from fighting against any demon. This time from the Chimera's next guest of sharp wind he blows allows Dante to shoot many rounds making it go off balance for the whole building feeling like a tornado storm. Causing Chimera Bird to lose control of flying making Dante to kick him down to the ground and the wind attack destroys all of April's work that went flying all over the place and she wasn't happy. So she made her weapon longer to trap Jason to a wall with shirt caught on it for her entire work was all gone of the Chimera taking over everything it was something in case she went insane from her demon form again a while back everything was turning upside down for her and Jason too.

"You…idiots…Ruined everything!"

April goes running towards Jason to stab him for good 'blaming herself while doing it all' without no way for him to get out of no matter how hard he tries to and Dante trying to cut down Chimera Bird allowing it to throw him away from him and cuts him a bit from his wind while blocking every shot; Genma sees the horror happening all at once for him with his human friend now a Chimera himself, his sister going haywire, and the danger happening outside from lots of other demons breaking in he knew what he was about to do was crazy but Jason wouldn't wanted it anyways. So Genma powers up all fire everywhere on his body to remove his suit into his true form to fight seeing that end her now and do whatever it takes to stop Jason for Genma sees that within April's eyes by looking at her.

"Forgive me, Jason my friend, but if this is what you wish to happen then so be it from me to do. _Ember Fire up!_"

Genma's words there triggers his powers with his armor suit remove he goes into flames to become a demon himself that looked like a goat-like lion on two legs type of creature; with his hairy main all bright and burning from top to his other part of his skin, a muscular body of brown of or a fears lion, sharpen black claws between his hands and feet, wearing both golden bracelets on each wrists, a long black horn of a ram, a face like a wolf with red eyes, sharp teeth, and long nose.

With the roar of Genma's voice causes Chimera's wind attacks to fade away saving Dante and the walls to falls apart allowing Jason to go free. With April missing her target, Jason goes jumping and air kicks to April's head causing her to be weaken to go anywhere else the way she wanted it.

"Damn, no fair-!"

April collapse on the ground 'with a smile on her face to go out for good' with Jason smiling tying her down for the time being. Dante sees him while clashing with Chimera Bird.

"Jason!?"

"Dante! Glad to see you alive and my daughter not in any danger! I had to come and help while Morrison had his hands tied up so I'm good at my end!"

Dante sees April out cold while fighting.

"I see, nice one!"

Chimera Bird comes flying in straight into Dante about to stab him hard, until Genma appears behind Dante to sucker punch him hard to the floor causing the flames of his to catch the Chimera itself on fire. He started struggling and screaming really loud in agony to put it out but it was so hard to not even his wind to can put it out. Dante turns around see Genma's new look same with Jason from below.

"So this is what you really look like, huh? Sizzling."

"Dante, Jason's Chimera form body is 100% steel to withstand any weapons to shield itself but fire. I'll handle this until it melts away and for you to put my him out of his misery please for his sake and mine."

Dante starts shooting at Chimera Bird enough for Genma to do the rest.

"Do what you got to do, sorry that this had to turn out this way."

Genma rushes at Chimera Bird ready to do his best to set his friend free.

"Not to worry!"

The two clash against each other of two giant beings from heavy punches, kicks, fire blasts, and strong wind pushing through for the two to fight on. Genma can tell that Jason had to do this to himself not knowing that there would be others involved but him and his sister for his only demon friend he saved, cared for, and trained to be a fighter would ever be stopped instead of being rescued. All comes down to this for friends fighting for their lives in stopping one another; for Genma to not being effected by Chimera Bird's sharp winds or claws he keeps on fighting with sheer strength in power seeing that Chimera couldn't win he tried retreating by flight, but Genma grabs hold of it throwing him back and forth weakening him enough to break off his wind with both of his hands and burning his body with one powerful blast causing his steel armor body to melt making him weak and all melted up all over in pain.

Jason gives Genma the sign from the look in his eyes looking normal again to end it quickly or he'll go wild again, for he allows this last one to Dante. Without anyone knowing that April tries escaping by cutting the ropes off her of as fast as she could.

"Do it, Dante! Save Jason!"

Dante gets his sword out to finish the job.

"On it! Time to put you out of your misery, kid, so don't take this personal."

Jason tries to hold himself hard as his real human self before the rage of the Chimera Bird kicks in to kill again, with Dante to come charging in to slice and dice the bad one for good. Dante quickly runs up to Jason as a Chimera for he holds himself long enough for Dante to use his sword to stab him in the chest deeply, causing his whole body to freeze up painfully.

"Jackpot."

He then pushes his sword up through Jason's body while still deep inside the body causing half of it from chest to the upper right shoulder for him to be cut in half and bleeds to death. Due to the blood of the Chimera's poison his entire body for his heart to give out besides being cut and stabbed, turns back to his human self as he has his last breath for Genma to say good-bye but was happy to see April work was gone hoping there's a chance for Genma to save April's life and they know that. April was crying from the inside trying not to shed a tear and acts like she's mad her machine's destroyed to get her anger/sadness out of her.

"No, no! It's gone, all of it is gone! With the machine gone you made all of my Chimera army go back to their world! You know how long it took to make it from my dumb ass brother!? And my work all ruined! Don't you think that this isn't over yet, Genma should have killed you sooner when I had the chance back then!"

"But we won, you lose it all."

Genma rushes to Jason's side along with Dante standing next to him as well as April listening to everything with good hearing she had.

"Jason! Oh, dear God, what have I done?"

Jason tries talking his last words the best way he could for his friend.

"No, Genma, it's alright. You've done the right thing for me. I knew this will happen something had to be done and it was stupid of me to do. I couldn't stand by watching everyone suffer I should have done it sooner than seeing people killed, this was a sin I did and something to stop my sister from; although it failed you can do it for me by saving her life from the darkness."

"But you parents…"

"They'll understand and so will I. Promise me you will, my friend."

Genma holds Jason's hand and crying same with April while hiding it well having no choice.

"Yes. Yes, I promise you I will for you."

Jason turns his head a little to Dante.

"And you, Dante, will you and the others do the same? April isn't working aloe to become a demon you know."

"I had been through hell like this as you are, so you can count of me. No worries."

"Good, thank you all for everything you did."

Jason started to see darkness around him as he was about to pass away.

"Farewell, Genma, be strong for me And when you save April my sister, tell her that I love her…"

Jason was now gone for only Genma to cry for his once old human friend to Dante feeling bad for what has happen same with Jason too seeing everything, without any of the three knowing April finally breaks free for her to get out by using a smoke bomb to distract the others to make a run for it. But has to chance into a lot of planning now hers has failed out of nowhere for she and Genma will meet again as promise, and will stop the thing secretly.

"Hey, get back here!"

Genma was sad and mad he goes after April by grabbing hold of her by her jacket with on hand.

"You heartless bitch! Thanks to your thought of being smart over power, Jason gone! My friend and your little brother! How can you just ignore this not caring!? Answer me!"

"Oh, please…"

In truth the two were saying all has failed, I have to stay with them, Genma, so sorry. But you will stop me for Jason's sake with her winking that to him he nodded and understood it all.

Just as April was going to cut Genma down by surprise, Ginger jumps in biting her arm hard to drop her weapon saving his life as she backs away from everyone that are surrounding her. Soon Trish and Kate finally get in from the back as Kate sees her father there.

"Dad?"

"Hi, honey, good job today!"

"Okay?"

Genma, Trish, Ginger, and Genma try circling April for her not to escape this time. Somehow she grabs hold on what she can that's left from her research; then out of nowhere opens her mouth making an annoying screeching sound loud enough for the others to be weaken from their ears and allowing April to escape through the windows without looking at Jason's dead body one last time and after that no looking back.

"She's getting away!"

"April, stop!"

As April was running away in town she had one more thing to say as someone in a car comes by getting her out that she works for. Hoping to go down for good and end herself the next time Genma and her meet face to face. For now she has to do this for all worlds even if it hurts her so.

"This isn't over yet, boys and girls! I got something at least from my work that I need and I will be smart person left in my family, we will meet again! So watch yourselves I'm not alone in this!"

What she really met was – "Farewell, Jason, I'll join you soon."

Genma was about to go after April, but Jason finds it pointless stopping him for she will return and next time he will be ready to stop her. And the next part leaves Aeon telling Christy where to pick April up down town, with all the people going back to their homes after the big mess went on and was all over with. Mange to get some work done having no choice for Lushfel saying she's on their side but for now.

"Thanks a bunch for saving me back there. Sorry that I mess up but I won't let that happen again next time from Genma or his demon hunting gang! Count on it!"

Christy reached out her hand.

"Do you have something that you manage to get?"

"Huh? Umm… Yes, this one only, the rest got shredded."

April hands Christy a paper filled with directions in making Chimeras by hands, machines, and chemicals too left by Jason's old work was a pro-to type on himself which was good enough for her to have and use for later.

"No, this will do nicely."

"Really?"

"Yes, thanks to you, April. We knew we can count on you for we shall get what's needed in due time."

"Oh, yes we shall."

April smiles 'fake smiling with her eyes moving back and forth' knowing one of the works can come in handle later on for the car drives into a empty garage then disappearing out of nowhere for only a strange looking Eagle watching from above, looking freaky of Aeon's faithful pet. Soon reporting to April on a fine job and the others to hear and see the news, after that April gives the paper work to Lushfel and soon giving it to both Chimera and Professor Eye to work on their animal hunting in making giant Chimera monster come to life, during the time they were done making the Chupacabra. With April just working hard and filling up work on reports on the island it was quiet of her only to have a picture of her, Jason, the family, and Genma left to think about hidden in her room while training at some times. With good fighting, sword skills, and getting better in controlling her demon powers but with Jason dead she was suffering more and wanted to die by Genma's hands soon. Aeon smiles to her not looking happy.

"See? I knew after leaving the company now crumble down and getting those shopping down that you'll join, April. You may relax until next big task for you to do, and keep your eyes on the other four Alpha-O-Lites please? Thanks, you're a doll."

Once Aeon leaves the room, April got mad throwing her sword at the mirror breaking to pieces. About to end her life herself and couldn't wait any longer, she stops. Thinking back about Aeon making the wish happen so it was Lushfel's doing so she stops knowing she has to stay and work a bit longer while planning to murder her so call master until the time was right then hers later once all the other Nine Primarchs are gone too even Aeon's. So for now she cleans herself up, hides the photo, cleans the place up, and continues working normally knowing she will not be afraid to stop Lushfel for good so she has to serve them however way she could.

"This isn't over, boys."

April only left out the parts of her killing Lushfel; Genma working for her secretly from the start but the brother death part played well in, and the last parts to the girls ends her story and the past flashbacks. April told Christy and Terror that entire she could and for half of the part was an act on some for Terror felt bad for her while Christy doesn't care much and yawned without a care free in a world and tired. April gets out of her seat and shows the girls the way out of her hidden room without anyone else noticing it and still looking sad.

"So there you have it, you two, that's why I joined by force and I hope to die some day when it's all over. And I might not like some of you, I do respect your roles and all so that's why I was mad of one man being from Dante's dead brother and yeah… Vega was a different being like Derek a bit with his inner demon and Chimera too but at this rate my brother won't die in vain so if you girls don't mind leaving I'll be getting back to work to calm me down."

Terror gets up and Christy does too with Elian to tag along after training for today and smiling, she can tell April was upset from sensing and the look on her face.

"Don't look sad. Big Brother was always sad when I was feeling ill, I never got sad with him around and so should you or your Brother up in Heaven won't be happy about it."

"Come again?"

"I mean it, Ms. Star, my powers hurt my head and working hard or releasing it makes me feel better. So smile. My Big Brother would go out with you when he comes to visit me again later."

Terror takes Elian out for the Lecher guards to return her to her room for the time being for her to be there for a bit; with April smiling a little and Christy just hate seeing sweet talk moments.

"Boring…"

April tries to ignore her, but Terror wouldn't allow and was standing up to someone other than Elian since she never like others.

"Watch it, witch! This woman has her reasons to be respected and so should you!"

"What? It was all dark past and details with a sad ending up until loyalty part were dumb to hear just saying."

"You got some nerve, Christy."

Christy bumps Terror out of her way and leaves the room first waving with her back turned.

"That's how I work things out. Thanks for the story I guess, Star Girl, see you two later."

Once Christy left the room, Terror leaves next after her but not before telling something to April and for the first time feeling sorry for her too.

"Ms. Star, I know what really happen, I know because I can sense painful things like these. Though your secretes with me I too I have a dark past and a reason I join on my own not by force. I just hope that in the end you won't die for nothing and you're not alone I too hate Aeon."

"Thank you, Terror."

Terror clinches her hands into a fist remembering a bit like April losing her brother has something to do with her as well as Elian and Kagero, April then sleeps it off for after today for her was a nightmare for she will kill Lushfel and Aeon then herself as promise to join with Jason real soon once Genma kills her as promise. Somewhere in the mansion it appears Aeon was smiling in a evil way for once again his eagle was watching over the girls all day and hearing them; back in the city with Genma remembering what April told about today still hurts him as well for he knows something that April doesn't know that he won't kill her as if Jason told him what to do before he was killed in order to stop April, but what is it?

Back in the city, Anoka passes by floating in the air finding at least one Shadow Demon seeing it was one behind her after passing by it without knowing it for it to make a get away until Dante appear in front of it holding two of his guns Ebony and Ivory freaking the little guy out.

"Boo."

It screams trying to run away until Anoka blocks it too behind it, only she smiles and waves to it.

"Hi. Can we talk to you please?"

It goes underground hiding in the night shadows itself to flee away from the two for they follow after it with Dante and Anoka on its trail, thinking its losing them until one flash of light from Kate's light beam blast blinds it to come right out all in a daze and confused. Kate got it with her gun out in its face.

"Don't pretend you don't know who we are because we do and how you know my Mom back then and my Dad today. Well, am I right, Shadow Demon?"

Dante and Anoka finally join up with Kate seeing that they track one Shadow Demon down.

"Alright!"

"Nicely done, babe."

"Thanks, Dante. Hey, where are Dad and Ginger-?"

Before Anoka could answer that, Jason comes running down the big hill fast and tripping also falling all the way down on top of Ginger who wasn't or sounded too happy at all about it.

"Hi, honey, I see you caught it in time… Good for you."

Kate wasn't too happy about it and Ginger pushes Jason off of her back.

"Where the hell have you been!?"

"I thought my tracker would have worked."

Dante grabs hold of the Shadow Demon with Jason seeing it too again for they know each other already.

"Hey, Bitter. Long time know see. Can we talk?"

Dante kept his guns on the little guy.

"Might as well start talking, my babies here are shaking for action."

The little Shadow Demon couldn't hide it any longer or from Jason either so he sighed and calls it quits to gather the rest of the group. With the Shadow Demon Bitter sounded like a high pitch voice sounded funny when talking.

"Hey, Jason, looks like you got us… Okay, you guys! We been caught so come on out!"

Once Bitter spoke from every corner the other seven Shadow Demons appears from side to side or top to bottom from the shadow itself to figuring for Dante, Kate, Ginger, Jason, and Anoka to witness the whole thing.

Darkness is leader of the group who can blind any beings who appears to be a figure of the Grim Reaper himself with eyes and no face or skeleton bones. Wings can search for things from distance by air also very fast who was a shape of a woman appearances with wings and appears to be on fire, also only female member. Bitter can drain living beings' minds with one touch that's the smallest in the group who can also fly. Wind can control the strong air as a weapon that's like a ghost and in total darkness. Wolf can do a sword fight quickly on two legs too, with a red sword, and armor on. Power can use ESP to control anyone's moments that appear to be a dark to bring fear within. Sights can see and hear very well on what's happening or when it'll happen who can shrink or make himself taller with sharp claws and wings with no legs. And last but not least is Praetor can fight like a wild animal 'who can't talk', appears to be a half wolf, cat, wings, clear eyes, horns, sharp ears, sharp claws, all black all over, dragon-like tail, and he's a wild one.

For Jason smiles after seeing the remaining Shadow Demons still alive today the way his wife Ellia kept them safe, as the rest were happy to see him well also sensing Kate was his daughter and Ellia's too so they trust them and the other three so do they. For Dante and Kate find them alright, Ginger don't see any of them as a threat, and Anoka was happy seeing that she found them all while jumping up and down and holding Ginger with her yawning over joy.

"Alright! We finally found them! Kagero's going to love me for this now even more, I just know it!"

Jason pats Dante on the shoulders telling him to let Bitter go for he flies all the way back with the rest of the group as all the remaining Shadow Demons left as they say their hellos to Jason Jones himself for Darkness was happy to see Jason too for they're good friends 'all of them sound like an echoing while each of them talked'

"**Jason!"**

"Darkness!"

The two came up to each other, giving each other a buddy hug, to patting each other on the backs, and laughing together, at the same time shaking each others' hands.

"Long time no see, my dear friend."

"**Likewise, any friend to our hero Susan Star is a friend of ours."**

"As always."

Darkness sees and senses Jason's daughter behind him soon the others do too.

"**Jason, tell me do I sense you having a daughter over there? Last time I saw you and Ellia when she was around that Kate Jones was a little child."**

Jason, Darkness, and the others stare at Kate freaking her out but Jason doesn't mind it at all.

"Yes, Kate has grown up my little girl!"

Kate comes up to Jason whacking him on the head not happy to listen to him with Dante laughing hard.

"Dad! Shut up!"

"Ow! Honey, please… Not in front of my friends."

Dante made hand signs in front of Jason's face and tries ignoring it.

"You just got served from your own daughter, Old man."

"Don't you dare start."

Darkness, Wings, Bitter, Wind, Wolf, Power, Sights, and Praetor all laughed after seeing that with Jason trying acting like it was funny 'but still hurt him' to laugh it off. They all go up to Kate and Dante to introduce themselves in person.

"**It very nice to finally meet the half daughter angel of Susan for we are the last of the Shadow Demons left. And you, Son of Sparda, we heard many good things about you and the bad."**

"Please, just call me Dante."

"I guess it's nice to finally meet you all after what Dad told me all about your past."

"**Yes, for I am Darkness leader of the group with great shadow powers to trap or bind anyone into total darkness of mine. After losing our home to Lushfel who betray us we knew one day we have to fight back which it'll happen soon enough to stop those who destroy our once peaceful life in the Human World of traitors for power, un forgivable!"**

Kate and Dante felt sorry for all eight of them on what Lushfel, the Lechers, and the others done to them in the past.

"So sorry to hear, we're trying to stop them too by getting two more Alpha-O-Lites, saving one from them, and protecting one in a half."

"**So far so good I see, Kate, good for you. Oh, let me introduce the rest of my group. Shadows assemble!"**

Darkness orders all of his people to say their names to their new allies and Jason too for he knows them all by heart Wings sounded sexy-like, Wind all like a mighty captain of a pirate ship, Wolf in a deeper voice of an animal, Power like a robot, and Sights as a calm ninja person.

"**My name is Wings; I can fly high or low so be nice to me please."**

"**You all know me already as Bitter, who can drain any living beings energy to weaken them so don't touch me."**

"**I am Wind; I control the air many ways you can never know until it hit you hard."**

"**I am called Wolf; great understand animals and fight well with my trusty sword in my hands."**

"**Address me as Power, ability of psychic powers while wearing powerful protection!"**

"**My name is Sights; my eyes know all to aid you friends into battle."**

Praetor howls loud for Darkness to say the last member's name and all.

"**Don't mind our pet-like hunter Praetor there; he's good can fight like a real big beast like Ginger too. Together we are the last Shadow Demons all eight of us you see before you. Our mission is to stop Lushfel's madness of power, save our world, and aid those of Jason and Ellia's friends and families for Kate Jones we shall protect even if we die for it."**

All eight Shadow Demons bow before Kate making her feel very weird about it and Dante very confused.

"What is all of this, loyal? I really hate mid-evil times."

"I see… Well, Darkness, if you guys helping us in this battle and saving the world would be grateful I guess."

Jason butts in hugging Kate.

"With me and the rest of us too!"

"Anyways, can you tell us about the remaining Alpha-O-Lites Spirit and Water? Also about this strange Glena thing we need to find?"

Darkness and the others understood everything but couldn't say much, they were lost as they were but know more to be well aware of making Dante a bit unhappy about it.

"So that's a no? Damn…"

"**We forgive us, friends, we wish we knew but we don't. Doesn't mean we can't stop trying to know. Somehow we can say these things to you to be careful."**

Kate and Dante could tell they were being serious about it.

"What's that?"

"**The one last two will be hard to find in the deep blue as the other, stay away from unless you keep it away from the other four otherwise it'll be unleash to destroy all again the Anima himself. As for the Glena power… Oh, let just say it's closer than you all think but don't let it fall into the wrong hands or drain into Anima. "**

Dante and Kate never heard about the Anima character before or do Jason after they looked at him, he has nothing to say.

"Don't look at me, I wish I knew too."

Darkness knew about Anima to talk about.

"**That's all I can say about those, however we all know about Anima we speak to you. ****Anima isn't just a one powerful being of a dangerous demon, 'its' more like a curse that was cast upon the Fallen Angel fighters, demons, some human souls, and Shadow demon armies, a very first and rare being to be sealed away from the Alpha-O-Lites from stopping and making; for that's Lushfel's goal in freeing him to this world once again into all worlds really for if he does and gains power from it all will be lost or destroyed for good with no hope of stopping this monster. For you all see in battle he's very strong in strength, for having the top as a shoot long range beam to strike, whipping metal chains with hooks, while the bottom is fears that can bite, slash, and fight quickly. The ultimate power of evil, being sealed away for only evil can use for ruling all or take control over all worlds for one being a fish-like beast and the other an ogre on the very bottom of his body either way will kill any living thing in seconds, our greatest fears if nothing's stopped."**

That sounded serious for Jason, Kate, Dante, Anoka, and Ginger to believe in even Alpha Line himself.

[Yes, we must be aware of the deadliest demon of them all; we must aid the Shadows, Master.]

"And aiding them we will do, we're in."

"That's my girl!"

Dante nods his head for another mission for him to do in saving his world from something far from dangerous ever.

"Anima, you say? Hell, why not? I'm in."

Dante does some cool moves from his guns and sword while having a blast just doing it.

"Hey, Shadow things, no demon giving a bad vibe ruins my town so Lushfel's going down and his goons."

Kate hugs Dante and he hugs her back.

"Welcome to the team, Darkness, all of you."

Darkness, Wings, Bitter, Wind, Wolf, Power, Sights, and Praetor all cheered as a group hoping to do their best in their roles too in battle.

"**Excellent! My Shadows, we are in battle again for our people and Ellia by aiding Kate at all times and her allies!"**

Before they could make their leave, Darkness and the other seven take Dante, Kate, Jason, Anoka, and Ginger somewhere to be shown to be preparing for anything.

"**Come, follow us. We have much to say and tell before we depart for tonight. Hurry now."**

"Alright, let's go!"

Jason runs down first to show Kate the most on the big thing. All eight hid under the ground of shadows themselves leading the five to their hide out somewhere underneath the bridge, at least Dante and the others are not alone anymore, allies from Ellia Jones that she saved.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking right now, Kate?"

Kate looks at Dante and smiles.

"That this is going to be one hell of a party?"

"Yep, and I'm so crazy about it!"

"You got that right. Let's get going for my Mom's sake."

"You got that right."

With Anoka and Ginger catching up, Dante and Kate follow them all last to be with each other soon getting there sees the many cool hidden things below the bridge from the park looking like an army base with everything in it and big for all of them enter the Shadow Demons hideout and their only home left they have.

Little does Kate know, that something black color-light was appear and glowing back and forth on Kate's shoulder from fading and reappearing again out of nowhere, what could it be and how does Alpha Line sense it without saying anything about it, is it good or bad Kate has right now?

Knowing what Lushfel's goal is having Elian for Kagero to save and stop his father, Genma to stop April but with a little more to it, the other three Nine Primarchs to be destroyed, Glena details and the last Alpha-O-Lite water left unknown with four found 'or three to them so far', learning about April Star's true sad story who wants to die, and a demon name Anima must not be release again all coming from the eight last Shadow Demon doing their best in helping their allies of Ellia for her soul to rest in peace. With Jason doing his best so will Kate and Dante too for they're in saving the world from the very beginning since they met and worked together so far, they just needed to listen from Darkness words on what to do next during a demon battle with him, Wings, Bitter, Wind, Wolf, Power, Sights, and Praetor to rush to any on their side and know more about. What other events soon await for them next time after the important plan and speech?

"**Okay, everyone please listen closely…"**

Don't worry more to tell next chapter/episode of course, stick around, all of you Devil May Cry fans. ^_^

*Mission Complete!


	16. Evil Face

Devil May Cry: the Animated Series 2: Light and Darkness

By Tayla Drago

Masks… Just what are they really? It all started from long ago in the mid-evil times where every festival of parties people wore them as a type of costumes 'before dressing up was made centuries later', from big to small hid the people's faces to be a mystery guests; afterwards as years and centuries passes by it has involved all over the countries for more parties and masks were made also there are some mask that were handmade – some made or rare treasures, clay, gold, silver, painting, good, or bad at times as a curse cast upon from either in Africa or Egypt itself.

For one of the deadliest, scariest, and the most fearsome ever to be made was the Guru Mask (looking like the angry face of a devil, all covered in gold, freaky head, evil eyes, mean mouth with teeth, and was hand made by some devil worshipper) : there was an Egyptian artifact fill with darkness of a demon spirit that was once an mean ruler who once rule Egypt that done terrible things to living beings only to be send to execution from his heart being remove and his body to rot hard. For the ex-ruler to run his blood and heart into an old mask of shame turning into a ghost of a mask that can control others by being orbed into the face of the skin and doing what he did long ago by killing and being ruler once again. He was once a good ruler who slowly went totally insane over the years pushing people and hurting them to work hard who love nothing more than himself, money, and lots of women he had by his side even other men's wives; after one escape telling the people the truth about their king was enough proof to throw him over board by death from just that death and mask on to soon be cursed.

Still around today as a rare item to by for tons of money at museums people are scared to touch it and not to be curse like the old dying mean king, trying to be careful holding it while being shipped into the United States for show. One of the dealers was a mafia person with many guy pals to aid him for payment in return; elsewhere while the shipping of the mask within the box was being shipped deep within the other side of the world not Heaven or Hell or not even Demon World itself was a different dimension where the demons that do the most illegal crimes go for the souls to suffer for all eternality such as – Phantom, Griffon, Nightmare, Vanguard, Arkham, Leviathan, Sid, and Mundus himself too something that Sparda and Dante can only do. Where's there's nothing but darkness, emptiness, and no way out to misery. But that all changes a lot when Sid gets his chance to break free as a wondering spirit by making the Alpha fall to his knees bleeding for he wants the blood of one demon once the enemy to Sparda in killing Vergil and Eva and he does that by stabbing Mundus in the back side without knowing since he was too weak to fight anymore but with Sid having the energy left for revenge on Dante, Nina, and Patty to get back at. Sid get the blood to make the seal and on himself for Mundus to be in pain crying in pain and the other demons watching it all for they were weak to fight to with Sid laughing without a care in a world.

Mundus once a Prince of Darkness and enemy to Sparda once trying to rule all realms until Dante and Trish finally beaten him together, as Sid was once a weak human/demon 'almost looking like a mess up troll' who wanted power from a demon Abigal that Nina's husband and Patty's long father stopped in ruling all worlds until Dante destroyed him for good.

"Sid!? Damn it all, what were you thinking!?"

"I am thinking, sir. Please do forgive me on what I done but I must to get some payback on those who had hurt me badly. As for you, so call Prince of Darkness, you should just retire and leave the takeover to me. This time I will get back at all of them one step at a time."

Sid turns invisible as the portal opens to the human world to make his getaway laughing with Mundus not happy about it at all.

"Come back here!"

Mundus wasn't powerful as he long ago knew he can't stop Sid but maybe warn someone from the Human World to warn anyone in time bringing Sid back the way he came from as a dead being.

"I can't stop him not anymore. I guess I have no choice, I can at least send a warning to anyone sensing my energy out from here to there."

With Mundus sending out the left over energy to one world to another on what he had left, Sid's spirit was in the Human World transported into the Guru Mask creating a huge flash of light like a flash bomb. With that sends the men flying off knocking them out cold or seriously hurt from the strong impact with the mask disappearing all went quiet after that for cops and ambulance to arrive after a man name Enzo called up; and finds out that the mask went missing meaning someone stole it working undercover without him knowing about it meaning he has to get it back for the cash so he has to call for help from someone he knows to solve the case, stop the person behind it all, and get the mask back 'from the evil within'.

Enzo's a heavy man who does business well and talks tough but a big coward 'an alley and helper of Dante's and from Bayonetta games too', who loves to get paid, drinks, smokes, wears a hat, glasses, heavy coat, boats, pants, and gloves. Though he believes in demons though can't see or hear them he loves getting information out to aid Dante wither way and owes him a lot of money though Dante loves to mess around and surprising he's married.

"What up, Morrison? It's me talking here, remember me Enzo? Yep it's me alright. Boy do I have a job for you and Dante here and its going to be big. I except some fare share after this is all done…"

Level# 16: 'Evil Face'

It was just another quiet raining day in town and at the Devil May Cry place, with Patty, Billy, and Lully cleaning the place up finding cool things to try on, Jason spending time with Nina in the other room, and both Dante sleeping on the coach with the magazine on his head and Kate looking at the window just being quiet. Thinking about what they remembered since the eight Shadow Demons are now on their side (showing a flash back on what happen last night) telling them about helping out, stopping Lushfel, his minions, Lechers, getting the three Alpha-O-Lites, stopping them from re-releasing the deadly Anima, finding the Glena power, and a few more things that those two, Jason, Ginger, Anoka, and Alpha Line all heard last night from Darkness; after finding him, Wings, Bitter Wind, Wolf, Power, Sights, and Praetor with their leader explaining two other parts about the war they're in while still working in stopping demons from hurting humans in the Human World for its their home too. Also knowing where their hide out was the next time they needed help or the quickest way to call any of them.

"**Well, now that we know about who we are, what we could tell you so far, and we'll be there to aid you there are a few things to say. So Jason and Kate listen carefully, same with you too Dante."**

Dante has his hand up telling them that he gets the point.

"Yeah, yeah."

"So what are the other things you wish to say to us, Darkness?"

"**Good question, Jason… One is this – we sense a spy pretending to be a normal human to all of you working for Lushfel, we'll keep our eyes open on who but any funny things happen for someone to find out get he or she out and away from those fooling them please before those working for Lushfel will get to the people dreariest to you first. Is he or she deadly and knows they're doing it for? We're not sure yet but their powers are weak, we just don't know about their own whereabouts."**

Darkness and the others were telling the truth to them all leaving the second part to say.

"Thanks, we'll keep that in mind. But since you guys live here and all how do we contact you?"

"**I thought you might say that, Kate, so we plan this out a year ago. Praetor, go get me the item."**

Praetor runs over to the draws, opening it with his mouth, grabbing something out of it, closing it, and runs back to Darkness handing him the item with a good patting after that. For it appears to be some type of glowing stick people use for parties or dance clubs as he hands it to Kate in her hands to keep.

"**Thank you, boy. This what you people call a glow stick is really a powerful light detector for us Shadow beings to sense from a warning signs of a SOS showing us underneath where the trouble is, we run really fast to get to the danger and stop it, also a reason how we help the people from demons without them seeing us at night time. Now once you activate it on the ground one of us will come quickly. Either way we will help out if all goes bad and we'll all be there for the real show down as a group so please hold on to this well."**

Kate will do her best and so will everyone else too.

"You got it."

"**Excellent! My Shadows, it's a great day for us and we'll be ready for everything! Until then, my new friends and those of Susan's family Jason and Kate, you two are not alone! Farewell for now!"**

Dante, Kate, Anoka, Ginger, Jason, and Alpha Line leave the tent for the Shadow Demons call it a night to rest for all eight say their good-byes and rest of the moonlight for now for them to go home afterwards and thanks to Anoka tells from Kagero and everyone else to be ready for anything and having allies in the group for the flashbacks ends after that to now.

Patty, Billy, and Lully looks in a box full of masks from big to small in many styles to try out with Lully playing around with her brother in Halloween masks which scared him a bit.

"Boo!"

"Ah! Lully!"

Lully laughs taking off her mask playing around with Billy making him feel weird after being freaked out over nothing.

"Relax, Brother, it's me. Many masks here we can give away to the children at the orphanage will be fun to do today."

"So much to try in so little time, you scared me still."

Lully hugs Billy.

"Sorry about that."

"That's fine, let's finish up on the rest here."

"Okay."

As the two siblings were working hard, Patty shows the many masks she tried on next to Kate's face.

"Hey, Kate! Look at me! Look at me! Look at me!"

Kate holds Patty still so she won't jump up and down so many times.

"I know, Patty, I see you. I see you three wearing many of the masks."

"It's fun for Halloween this year later on for us to have a fun one."

Kate holds on mask a small eye cover black one in her hands staring at it.

"That's a lot alright"

Kate gives the mask back to Patty for her to join with Billy and Lully again.

"I know, right? Thanks for letting us keep it for once in your life, Dante."

"One way to get paid for or throw away."

With the three kids wrapping things up to bring to Patty's pace to send to the orphan home, but they stopped for they heard a loud noise coming from another room where Jason and Nina are in, making Kate jump and Dante just listening. It sounded like the two were auguring or fighting over something with Jason trying to talk some sense into Nina but she was angry and yelling at him with a slap and leaves the room, he tries stopping Nina from leaving the place but she marched right at the door, making Jason fall on his knees feeling sad he couldn't speak anymore.

"Just forget it, Jason! You're such a jerk, you know!? Don't even speak to me ever again!"

With Jason down in the dumps, with Dante, Kate, Patty, Billy, and Lully freaking out seeing and hearing Nina all upset to stay back from the walls. Before Nina leaves the place, she had one thing to say.

"Patty, I'll see you when you come home later."

Then Nina leaves with a big slam from shutting the door with one photo of Eva on Dante's desk fell off for him to get up and pick it back up, Patty tries smiling knowing she had to wait back at home for her Mother to calm down will be a while.

"Okay, Mommy, see you later I guess? You guys better go back to your place and I'll help out in a while."

Billy and Lully carry the boxes out with their wind powers to lift all of them in mid air knowing it'll be a while for Patty to catch up.

"You got it, Patty."

"See you later."

Billy and Lully got the rest of the things out of the building once outside they can tell all isn't going so well for Patty's mother with Kate's father as well as Billy feels bad for his girlfriend, Kate and Patty look at each other they both walk up to Jason for some answers out of him for Kate kicks him hard and Patty whacks him with a broom.

"Ow! What did I do!?"

Dante just sat down to watch the show back to reading his magazine.

"Old Man, you really screwed up big time."

Patty and Kate corner Jason with the evil look on their faces scaring him the two spoke to him at the same time.

"Dad…?"

"Mr. Jones, why was my Mommy mad?"

"What did you do this time!?"

"Give me a break, Patty and honey! I just said that Nina and I should get to know each other a bit more since we started dating if you know what I mean…"

The words didn't sound right making Patty whacking Jason many times more and Kate getting really angry to her father.

"Dad, you sick, you know that!? You take things slow and not rushing into things!"

"Well, I was trying to tell her nicely! I never force upon Nina, that's the last thing I do I didn't with Ellia before we got married. I mean God give me a break. Ouch!"

"Thanks to that, my Mommy thinks you're a pervert! So either talk straight in caring for her about your feelings or don't go near her at all!"

After Patty stop hitting Jason she went back to work to get her mind cleared. One thing for Jason having trouble with sometimes in dating with girls.

"Yeah, about that… I'm not so good in doing it for Nina. I mean my old wife was different."

Kate looked like she was going to hit Jason again but didn't but made him flinch.

"Ah, don't hit me!"

"Dad, take Patty's words well."

"Crap…"

After that was all done, Jason had to go clean himself up in the bathroom where Morrison comes in leaving Kate and Dante to get out to do another demon to get paid and more importantly right to get out for some fresh air.

"Hey, Dante, have I got you and Kate a job for you two from a friend…?"

Before Morrison could finish, Dante gets up with his coat on, guns, and sword 'along with his Doppelganger cape thing and Kate with her Alpha Line and gun to head out leaving Patty to leave soon too with Billy and Lully in a bit.

"Let's go."

"Sorry, Morrison, tell us in the car please."

Dante and Kate wait in the car together for Morrison to be a bit confused but knows it has something to do with Jason and leaves it be for his friend.

"What did I miss here?"

Patty helps Jason to leave the place and waves to her friends to wish them luck same with Jason for he needed some time for himself back at home.

"Good luck now!"

Morrison heard from Kate on what happen earlier on what Jason done with Nina getting into a fight while driving to somewhere on her and Dante's new job explain from Enzo for Morrison to tell them, taking them to the harbor where the event happened. Enzo was getting paid in shipping rare items from ancient times from one country as a rare item to the U.S. at museum as a group of sometimes mafias on boats and one of them was the Guru Mask that's made of pure gold and cursed trying to be very careful with carrying it in a box. Though all thought to go well it went bad thinking the curse of the evil ruler's spirit came back from the dead causing the a huge impact but wasn't done alone someone did it allowing Sid's spirit fuse within the mask to fly off and the strange to act like he didn't know what happen either out of five.

After that full detail, Morrison takes Dante and Kate to those guys asking for questions about the mask to get back and get back to Enzo as he joins in the talk while the cops finding left over clues on the boat all over but no luck there, no one got seriously hurt so it was good so far, only some damages left behind making a mess on board. The job was this – find the mask, find the person working with that someone, return it back to Enzo not destroyed, and stop any demon who's behind it for Enzo to get paid and so will they.

"And I thought my life was weird but hey that's Jason Jones for you. Okay, you two know what to do while I get to know these boys as suspects."

"Up we go."

Morrison started asking the five guys what happened for the answers of the same stories they told to him at a time, from youngest to oldest from smart, handsomest, strongest, tough guy, and calm one for Morrison to be aware of; Dante and Kate went up on the boat together seeing the huge impact hole from corner to side, broken box pieces all over the place, lights all broken too, and the label saying the Guru Mask seeing that the box was close tightly or seem like it was more lose without looking like it. Kate touched it sensing the past seeing the whole twisted story that it was cursed and a spirit taking over and Dante does too with no leads yet.

"Dante, we got some evil spirit taking over a mask. I mean at least that's what I'm feeling."

Dante's body started to feel cold meaning he had a bad feeling on something he remembers from two enemies he face before.

"I hear you… Should be this cold today."

"It isn't its pouring rain."

"Okay so I am feeling what you're feeling."

"Meaning…?"

"Well, some old enemies coming to haunt little or me. Or we standing all soaked makes me see you boobs more."

Dante holds Kate behind her trying to keep her warm while playing with her breast with his hands making her body feeling weird.

"Dante… Not right now... Not here."

"I don't want you getting a cold, babe, it'll make my body much warmer too."

Dante stops once he and Kate heard someone 'for them to stop doing what they were doing' knocking on the side metal door with Dante firing many rounds to the wall making someone freak out and fall on their backs. It was none other than Enzo himself for its been a while since he and Dante last saw each other.

"Jesus Christ, Dante! Trying to give me a heart attack again!?"

"Oh, it's only you, Enzo. What's up?"

Enzo comes in the room having a very bad day.

"What do you mean what's up after almost killing me? How rude! I'm glad I called up Morrison for this for you to come down to help me out get something back or I won't get paid."

Dante comes up to Enzo to get some of the money out of his wallet he owes him.

"Hey!"

"Enough to pay me now, the rest later and the last debut thank you."

Dante throws the wallet in the air for Enzo to catch it.

"Okay, okay, you got yours. So you'll help me?"

"You got it."

Kate explains what's going on what she figuring out some of the things put together so far also Enzo seeing Kate Jones first the time.

"We're dealing with a possessor."

"Who the hell are you?"

Dante pulls Enzo a side by pulling his ear with one hand.

"Ouch!"

"Watch it, that's my woman you're talking to."

Enzo was surprise to hear that Dante has a really girlfriend.

"You're kidding! Well, nice to meet you…?"

"Kate Jones. Please to meet you, Enzo sir."

"Sorry about that, please continue."

After the two shake hands Kate started explaining Enzo and Dante what she knows the truth about the Guru Mask to say.

"The mask that was being shipped here was curse big time I can still sense it all over the boat. It was made from Egypt during many rulers good or bad and one who makes rare treasures into items by hand was also an anti-Christ worshipper being who loved Satin himself; after what their last ruler did making people work hard, not caring, being lazy, loves money, had all women as his slaves, and that much more until the people stood up to themselves to cast him aside by death. He was force into a coffin underground forever until he died along with being wrapped up in bandages like a mummy, his entire blood was drain out of his body painful and slowly, heart removed, and places the mask on his face before being buried up for good. Many centuries later I take it that you, Enzo, some business jerks call you up to ship in a good mask they found from an old corpse and took the job with someone knowing the dark magic works to use the mask for power. And before you ask how I found the whole thing out so fast, I remember hearing about the Guru Mask from school and reading helped."

Dante was amazed on Kate's work and Enzo just being speechless.

"Damn… She's good, I mean really good…"

"What did I tell you? Smart, cute, and hot all over the way I like it."

Enzo tries telling Dante to be quiet to listen to the rest from Kate.

"I get it, I get it. You were saying kid."

"About how a mask is moving on its own besides someone helping that item out now?"

"Please?"

"Okay, well thinking that the evil spirit of the ruler to come back and take over the mask on your minds right now? Not really. The sins that dude made died from a heart attack while being wrapped up and scared to death before the whole ordeal so the mask couldn't bring his spirit from the dead, but someone contact another spirit that was bad for another chance in the real world again not sure who but I guess really bad; for this one and the person behind it all kept contact to free him in helping him in return on someone for there's another way for the mask to become powerful. If a person male or female is angry, sad, or felt so tore apart in sorrow the mask itself will sense it from the spirit control it and posses their bodies leaving the other real being's soul and brain to go out cold from the inside causing that person using the body to do whatever it wants to do mainly killing things."

"Something like from the Exorcist movie."

"I know good film."

Enzo had one more thing to say about the whole mess happening ten times worse.

"So how do we get the mask and stop the bad ghost holding it? You know without breaking my priceless money making deal?"

"Hmm… Not sure yet, we'll look into it so it'll be somewhere in the city."

"In the city!?"

"Looks like it; we'll sense it when the mask's close by. For now we got to do some hunting carefully without causing a scene to others."

"You heard the little lady. So see around, Enzo."

With Enzo having trouble talking both Dante and Kate leave the boat and back to down town at Devil May Cry building as it was still raining hard outside. Enzo quickly rush to the door to say one more thing to them and since Morrison was done knowing about the two suspects so far.

"Dante! Morrison! Hey, be sure to keep me in contact when you get my price with good payment! Or I'll come by, well whatever the hell works first just be careful with my mask! I mean it!"

"We get it, tubby, we're on the case."

"Oh, shut up!"

Morrison drives the two back by car knowing they'll keep their eyes open for the mask or whichever the mask takes control of. For what Morrison has gather about Enzo's pals were they learn, study, work, and sell the artifacts to people for money to be very careful with it curse or not all for a fine job well done is all with no signs of any of them acting weird about the whole mess that happened so they were send back home after that leaving Enzo to give a long story as a delay for his boss until he gets the mask back on the phone 'didn't go to well for the bad news at first for him'. Morrison began searching from his car with Charles' help leaving Billy and Lully to hang out with Patty back at her place. As for Dante and Kate kept their eyes open from the inside and out with no luck so far but it was out there somewhere.

Back on the streets Nina comes out of the bar after drinking hard to wash away her sorrows making it worse on her really feels bad what she did to Jason earlier. Part of her does while the other feels like she's reliving it all over again how the two grew up together liking each other before they got married to other people, and trying to start over again which was still hard. Nina walks back home with her umbrella trying to get back to relax in bed to make things better, soon a car beeps at Nina walking almost off the sidewalks to the streets for her to jump away in time before it was close to hitting her landing in the mudding puddles.

"You stupid drunken sank! Watch where you're walking next time!"

"I'm sorry."

"You better be next time!"

The driver drives off leaving Nina feeling really upset and down with a bit of anger within and mostly confused just trying to sit somewhere dry. That's where Sid in the Guru Mask flies by seeing his first target and a chance to take over her body for one of them.

"Excellent, my first prey is all my."

Sid goes flying straight to Nina to get the mask attach to her whole entire face, for it was so fast for her not to sense it in time was too late for her to escape from as she had trouble getting it off of her. With Nina's body frozen still, Sid begins to invade her completely and putting her real self to a frozen state from within her head was trapped from Sid's new powers from the Guru Mask.

"What's going on? Why can't I move!?"

"Hello there, Nina Rouge, long time no see…"

"Sid? What do you want? How are you still alive!?"

"I came back from beyond the grave to have some fun in revenge and I need your help, my dear. So please hold still."

With one powerful energy wave coming from Sid, he fuse himself within Nina's trapping her spirit from the inside and allowing him to take over the body with the mask on her face well from her last screams she was then put to sleep. With Sid now controlling Nina's every movement and talk differently too with her floating, the mask eyes glowing, and dark oar all over the body. He turns his attention to the car that almost hit her by grabbing hold of the back side stopping it, for the driver wasn't happy about it.

"Hey! I said watch where you're going-!"

Sid raises his hands to move the man making his neck feel tight to get choked and with one look sees that Nina wasn't herself.

"Hey, handsome, it's not nice to yell at a beautiful woman."

With one powerful force throws the man to the road hard follow by the car flying over the man, causing it to be destroyed into flames. Sid leaves after that with the man being all shook up. With a lot of people seeing the horror to check out allowing Sid to continue his chaos fun seeing how he enjoys being in a body again of a woman to get back those that ruin his plans to rule the world; as he walk by the streets after using some laser from the mask's eyes melting a sewer rat killing it all the animals can tell something was wrong in the air smiling evil from his true form shown in the mirror and the other of the real Nina pleading for help to get out.

Back at Patty's place 'with Billy and Lully finishing up the mask delivery for the children' at the orphanage and Patty left early to clean up back home with Hopper helping her reach for the higher things in cleaning, still waiting for her mother to come back hoping she'll be alright. That's where she and her pet see Jenny coming in the house looking troubled and upset over something, something really bad and shocking.

"Patty!"

"Jenny, what happen to you? You look like a mess."

With Hopper giving Patty a towel to clean her friend up, she knows something happen to her back home.

"It's my family, something's really wrong with my family."

"What, what is it? You can tell me."

"I remember Dante and Kate telling us about the enemy watching on us for those we might know, I watch them doing some odd stuff not looking normal at all. There I saw that Aeon monster the one who killed The Mayor, Amy, and the others back in Mexico!"

Hopper growled and Patty was horrified to hear.

"You mean your own parents might be behind it all? No way! That's just not right! How could they to their own step daughter!?"

Jenny was shaking all over and crying for Patty to hug her to make her feel a bit better.

"Oh, Patty! If that's true, I can't go back! I'm scared! Please protect me!"

"You will. When Mommy comes back we'll tell her and the others. Now you better got get clean up, go use the shower and Hopper will keep us safe from danger, my home is yours too."

Jenny smiles knowing she won't be alone after what she had discovered and will be safe from her once step parents somehow working with the Lechers.

"Thank you so much and I will."

Patty pats Hopper's head before going back to work feeling bad for Kate and her friend too.

"So much to happen, many things to happen not well. I wish this can all go away…"

Back outside still pouring rain, Sid was enjoying walking down the streets to his target while getting really wet with not umbrella since it got ruined. With every turn all the lights break one by one from the strong energy for others that don't see or hear know what's happening, with the dark energy around Nina's body surrounding the area with a bad scent of smell for others to hate it, and one boy throwing water balloons with his friends and hits Sid making him stop by grabbing his arm warning him for the others to see.

"Try doing that again kid and I'll rip both your arms off the hit you senselessly until you bleed to death."

One Sid let go the boy runs away screaming for the other children to stay back too only to get soaked from Sid' powers explodes in their faces hard. Nina tries to fight back but Sid was too powerful to break free for in the window mirror she was in pain.

"Why are you doing this to me!?"

"To get back what was mine by destroying those I hated one by one, and it's quite fun. I'm in a woman's body to do whatever I please."

Sid licks his lips over excitement with Nina were trap to watch the whole thing from the mind he moves forward to his next target which was soon to come. Back at the Devil May Cry building, with Kate thinking things through about the whole mess that went through along with finding the Guru Mask and having trouble getting the person's cries that sounds like an old man out of her head repeating every word to help him; so much in her head from Kate as she was in the shower and was done before getting out though she hears Dante coming in 'seeing that it was his turn keeping an eye outside from danger' wanted to see his girl with his short off while coming in and singing for a little bit.

Dante (singing): Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
(Asking why)

I think about your face  
And how I fall into your eyes  
The outline that I trace  
Around the one that I call mine  
Time that called for space  
Unclear where you drew the line  
I don't need to solve this case  
And I don't need to look behind

_[Chorus]_

Do I expect to change, the past I hold inside,  
with all the words I say,  
repeating over in my mind,  
something's you can't erase, no matter how hard you try,  
an exit to escape is all there is left to find.

Dante moves the curtains of the shower seeing Kate almost naked, but she was covered up with a towel feeling really embarrassed about it.

"Dante!? I'm naked here!"

"I know."

"So why is your shirt off?"

"Cause of this."

Dante leans next to Kate's body next to the shower walls holding her close to him. He starts smelling hr, licking her, and kisses her neck over and over again.

"Dante…"

Kate's towel falls off of her trying to pick it back up to cover herself but Dante kept on holding her.

"Oh, no!"

"Don't pick it up."

"But why not?"

"You're just too hot right now I can't stop looking at you and its making really horny. I really want you so badly, I'm being serious babe."

With Dante breathing in Kate's ear and one of his hands holding her legs rubbing them to make her feel funny all over and he likes it.

"I love it when you moan like that. You really are amazing without any clothes on."

Kate couldn't help it; she kept on holding to Dante without letting go of him.

"Don't stop. Dante, stay with me."

Dante was surprise to hear that from Kate.

"Well, you like me coming in with you naked?"

"I can't help myself from this strange feeling."

"That means you're being turn on that's good. I'm not leaving you, I'm right here."

"Good."

With the two holding each other 'Kate still wet and naked while holding the shirtless sexy Dante ' neither of them let go of each other from the sweet moments. Kate was always thinking of Dante as a pervert, then getting use to it playing around a lot, dating/liking each other, and soon becoming boyfriend and girlfriend to get very close even she has moved in with him makes things a whole lot better, and how Kate's life change when he came along allowing her to smile again. Soon that was cut short for some type of dark cloud of smokes comes hovering inside Dante's place like a small storm for the two to sense and get their guns 'also allowing Dante to cover Kate's body from hiding behind him a bit'.

"Someone's here, more like something."

"Damn it all… And it we were getting to the good part."

Out of the smokes appears a portal to the other world of a spirit form of Mundus himself for Dante to see and be surprise also angry at seeing the same bad demon killing his mother Eva, and Kate sensing it from the two of them having a history together as enemies even since he was killed.

"What the hell…? Mundus!?"

"I should say look time no see, Dante, but I know how much you still hated me after my last encounter that ended me."

"Mundus?"

"The same baster who killed my Mother and turn Vergil into a demon solider Nelo Angelo into a puppet and died because of it for his soul to suffer for us to free him after. Trust me, Kate, he's bad news."

"I know that he is, Dad told me all about him."

"Well, in that case…"

Mundus had his giant hands up to show there was no point in fighting even if they could.

"Hold it! I didn't come here to fight you, I am dead and a hollow image so if you did shoot me you'll be shooting the walls so I'm dead in the next dimension where demons go committing the worse of the worse crimes like myself. Anyways, I'm using half of the powers I can to contact anyone to help me out on something and sense I found Sparda's son and his female buddy guess I'm lucky so listen to me."

"Is that so?"

"Dante, he may be telling the truth for once. He is dead like you said and no threat."

Dante looks at Mundus in an evil way and so does he for seconds staring at each other seeing that Kate was telling the truth about the dead enemy so he lowers his guns for now, allowing Kate to get change into her clothes in time after that.

"Your reasons better be a good one."

"Fine… I came to give a message about one of the other demons in this world has escape from a human aiding him after stealing my powers too."

"Who's he you speak of?"

"Someone name Sid a demon-like troll looking a lot like a human."

Dante remembers Sid well and Kate's first hearing about him and seeing Mundus once the Prince of Darkness.

"How can I forget about that loser? First he tried killing Patty, started roaming around getting items, annoyed me, and try getting a demon's powers of Abigal Patty's dear Mother's husband who was an alchemist to rule all worlds until I stopped him at the end and his life for good."

"He was that deadly than Mundus was?"

"Nah! Just an annoying midget."

"So you mean to tell us that Dante's old enemy's back as a ghost?"

"As I said, taking over anything it chooses from an item to a host. Once that's done within 24 hours it's too late to release him back on once he came."

Just then it hits Kate on what Mundus explained. On her and Dante's mission on finding the Guru Mask leaving Sid to be in one from one of Enzo's guys, the history behind the curse, and that leaves to someone posses a person's body to control the flesh again.

"Dante! The mask it has to be this Sid guy!"

"Of course. Wants revenge from me and… Crap!"

"What?"

"It's not just me, its Nina and Patty too! He was their prey to him getting the items and all."

"Which means either one of the two might be under Sid's spell right now!"

Panics starts happening for Dante and Kate figuring out the rest which is the reason how the two sense the mask's powers all over and unable to find it lately with Mundus having one more thing to say about it.

"That's why with no other choice as in to ask you two to stop Sid and return his soul to me, back to where the dead demons go."

Dante leaves the room but Kate tells him they have no choice.

"Dante?"

"Forget it! How do we know you're not using us?"

"I wouldn't take you out in seconds if you didn't shoot y flesh and my face in this rotten hell area now wouldn't I?"

"He has a point and he's dead you know that."

Though he and Kate can sense there's no other way Mundus can't be brought back to life after the powerful attack Dante and Trish you on him he was good as dead now very weak, also his old enemy was telling the truth and wants nothing more but to get back on one evil spirit on the loose.

"Kate, I hate to be wrong about things, but for you are the smart and sexiest."

Dante walks up to the hollow image Mundus still hating each other though they have no other choice what so ever.

"You do this for me, this will be the last you'll ever see my ghostly face for the next century. Do this for me, Dante, hunt down and catch Sid's soul and I'll never be haunting or doing this again the likes of Sparda's blood still makes me sick to my stomach. So a truths?"

Dante turns around with his back turn to Mundus though the two shake hands and the deal was set with Dante hating this, but for the time being if Mundus' spirit goes away once it's all over.

"I guess for now and to get some of my anger out of me just to think of you. So deal."

Dante walks away back to Kate with Mundus' spirit fading away for his time was up.

"Glad we worked it out. Until the next time we meet I hope to have my payment alive."

Once Mundus goes away 'for now', Dante throws a bottle of shampoo on the floor for one of his anger release to be let out.

"Yeah, don't go rubbing it in about it!"

Kate hugs Dante knowing it was hard to decide on.

"Thank you, Dante."

Dante smiles at her.

"At least I'm doing it for the girls and for you more."

Kate grabs her gun and Alpha Line along with Dante getting his guns, sword, and cape of Doppelganger to use and head to Patty's place before it was too late to save Patty with Nina in grave danger already.

"Ready, Kate?"

"You bet! Let's go save the girls and others from Sid's ghost!"

"Let's rock baby!"

Things only got worse for the rain to come down harder for the worse has yet to come, Jason sits at the bar trying to remember what Patty said to him in growing up or don't talk to Nina at all, he never felt love since Ellia died and it was hard for him to fall in love again for year. After thinking through he thought of having a normal talk to try to settle things like real grownups; as he walks out of the place appears right in front of the door was Sid's in Nina's body himself without him knowing it just yet only cares about was saying he was sorry.

"Nina? Hey, I was coming to see you. Look what I said before was wrong and maybe we can have a drink and talk a bit please?"

As Jason sets up the drinks, Sid started walking up to him ready for the kill seeing that he sees Nina's memories well and from others to make a first move for a warm up.

"Nina? Nina, you okay? Why don't you sit down you don't look like yourself."

Once Jason looks at Nina again, he didn't notices the mask until now knowing it was a demon using Nina's body with Sid making her body move in different ways which was painful and hard to do and his head turning like an owl's freaking Jason out.

"This gives my body a good feeling when doing this, doesn't it Jones Boy?"

Jason was about to get his weapon to use against Sid to free Nina, but he was too fast for him to restrain with a powerful kick hitting his side face hard weakening his head and unable to get away as he was pinned down to the floor.

"Who are you? You're not Nina!"

"Don't worry she's safe with me but not for those she cares about and knows…"

"You wouldn't…"

"I will. Before that, give me some love, sugar."

Seeing from the outside window of the bar place/home Nina lifts Jason's body up and throws him into the hold stand with many different types of boozes to get hurt and falls all over him and go out cold quickly. With Sid leaving the place to the next area Dante and Kate sense his last spot was at Jason's place and the direction of the energy change once they arrive seeing the trouble that happen, they were getting close to it.

"Dad! He's been here already!"

Dante jumps through the broken window to help out Jason.

"Dante?"

"Kate, go to Patty's place now! Get her out of danger and everyone that might be with her, she's next!"

"But…"

"I got your old man here, I also called up Morrison before we left saying he, Grandpa, and Batty are on their way in helping you out! I'll catch up with you in a bit!"

With Dante helping out Jason who was out cold and not really hurt other than some bleed on his arms from the broken glass all over the floor, Kate trusts Dante on his part and she goes to do hers until he arrives.

"Okay, see you there."

With Kate running to Patty's place, Jason wakes up seeing Dante to tell him some bad news.

"Dante?"

"Easy, I don't heal others the least I can do is patching them up or your daughter would be upset seeing you like this."

With Dante cleaning his wounds Jason had to tell him on what happen.

"Dante, it's about Nina. She's…"

With Jason telling Dante all about Nina's body being controlled from a mask of Sid's spirit, it shows Patty just relaxing with Hopper after cleaning the dishes out to join with her friend Jenny getting out of the shower. With Hopper sensing something bad outside he goes to check it out with Sid on the move.

"I'm out, Patty!"

"Okay, the clothes are in my room help yourself! I'll be in a bit!"

"Okay!"

With Hopper poking his head outside the window seeing and smelling something out there, Sid shocks him badly with on touch. Soon Patty hears a doorbell thinking it's wither her Mother or Billy and Lully so she goes to answer it just as Jenny was about to come out, once she opens the door she sees Nina only Sid controlling her body.

"Hi, Mommy, you feeling any better…?"

Patty sees Nina's face had the Guru Mask on and Hopper's body 'who was out cold' in his hands and throws it at the rug soon realizing that it wasn't Nina right now.

"Hopper? Wait, you're not my Mommy!"

"Oh, honey, I'm home to kill!"

Sid comes crashing in the house floating and holding a kitchen knife to cut Patty to pieces. She screams and tries running away from hi while running to Jenny to stay out of danger with the out cold Hopper in her arms.

"Patty…? What's wrong with your Mother?"

"Jenny, get down!"

Patty pushes both Hopper and Jenny back in the bathroom with Sid fooling around to break the door down to enjoy his revenge.

"Here's Johnny!"

The door wouldn't hold up for long so Patty has to go stop Sid long enough to keep him away from her friend and pet, she lends Jenny Hopper to care for him.

"Jenny, stay here with Hopper and do not leave the room."

"It's too dangerous to go out there! You'll get killed!"

"Whoever this demon is using my Mommy's body I have no choice, it wants me too. I'll be alright."

Patty runs away quickly to get Sid to chase after her and so he does in a killer slashing movie style kind of way leaving Jenny and Hopper to hide in the corner of the bathroom duck and covering her body in fear. Patty tries to get from door to window to make her get away but Sid was too fast to get out in time so she goes up stairs with Sid flying up in front of her trying to slash her only by putting her arm badly to avoid the rest, trying to ignore the pain she kept on running all over her house with Sid trying to kill her.

Kate finally makes it at Patty's place seeing Charles, Kagero, and Morrison all out cold already from the strong dark energy from the mask in the rain, she check each of their pluses feeling normal.

"Just great, three men down leaving me to help out."

Kate hears Patty screaming in the house to rush to her side in time with her weapon ready.

"_Alpha Line! Now release, Angel Blade Awaken!"_

_[Yes, my Master.]_

Alpha Line becomes a flying item into a long weapon in Kate's hands. From his head being form of an alien-like sword. With all the doors and windows shut tightly she had no choice but to break the walls down by mixing her light beam powers within Alpha Line to cut it down hard making a hole, in time to save Patty and Sid to move aside of the attack.

"Kate!"

"Patty! You're bleeding! Are you alright!?"

Patty holds her bleeding arm still to stop it with a towel.

"Don't worry; it's only a scratch really."

"Wait, is that your Mom?"

"No a demon controlling her trying to hurt me, Jenny, and Hopper out of nowhere."

Kate looks at the Guru Mask controlling the body in an evil way for hurting Patty.

"The Guru Mask! So you're controlling Nina like this and hurt others and my Dad too? Damn you make me sick."

Sid laughs enjoying a female body.

"That's right! A bit of a work out down town to get my revenge working by controlling one and killing the rest including her daughter! So now I'm invisible."

"Now for long you're not, Alpha Line-!"

Patty stops Kate in time from doing anything.

"Kate, stop! That's my Mommy trapped from this mask demon!"

"I can't fight her? She wouldn't want us to die by her own hands like this!"

"She's right! For only I can remove myself from this body. You try using your powers, shooting, or even stabbing me in this form she will die, that is if a spell can remove the mask on its own but that's impossible to do. So come on try me."

Kate could tell Sid was telling the truth and was worry to hurt Nina because of it leaving Patty scared.

"No…"

"Damn. Alpha, don't do anything we got this."

[Are you sure?]

"Like we have any other choice right now. Patty, stay behind me."

Kate lets her weapon go for she has to use combat force to stop Sid; before she could strike first he comes in fast pushing her in the gut hard. Before she could move away Sid grabs her by her breasts rubbing good making Kate freak out.

"Boy do I miss these so soft."

Kate got mad for she had to defend herself with a powerful punch.

"Pervert!"

Though the punch hurt Sid a bit he was still on his feet with Nina's head bleeding a bit from the impact to the face.

"Kate!"

"Look I had to do it, Patty, Nina wouldn't want us to get killed trust me I won't blast or cut her. I got this."

"Come here bitch!"

Kate dodges many hits with Sid cutting or trying to with his fingers fuse from the mask t the flesh so long like swords to cut her to ribbons, it was too fast to keep up not for Kate only close to the ground if Kate haven't moved away within a inch cutting a piece of her hair off instead.

"Crap!"

"Any last words?"

"No!"

"Patty, stay back!"

Sid uses his powers to hold Kate down and grabs hold of Patty's hair with the sharp nails close to her neck to pierce through in seconds.

"Don't!"

"Make me…"

"Who are you!? Why are you controlling Mommy!?"

"Ah, you don't know who I am yet, little brat? Guess, come on guess who…"

A ton of gun shots come flying all over making Sid's long nail to break off of his hands and him to avoid the rest also freeing Kate and Patty too for the girls to join with Dante along with Jason, Billy, and Lully too. Thanks to Lully healing Jason soon walking normally Charles, Kagero, and Morrison will be out for a while leaving Jenny and Hopper to see help has arrive thanks to the hole to go through Kate made.

"Sid!"

Kate and Patty were happy to see Dante once Kate gets Patty away from Sid for him to miss his targets next to him due to the weapons being destroyed.

"Dante!"

"About time you came!"

"Sorry, old man needed to warn me with this two kids tagging along. There's no doubt for once Mundus being right that's Sid."

Jason was shocked to hear.

"I should have known…"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Dante, congratulations on getting it right! It is I controlling Nina of Rouge family for me to kill you, the girl, and everyone in this room so prepare to die!"

Sid strikes at Dante or so he thought. It was his Doppelganger abilities work still and very well from the cape making it all happen, allowing the other one to go from punches to kicks making it lose his guard. Allowing for Lully to place a wind-like shield up to get Jenny, Hopper, and Patty to safety and recovers everyone quickly too with Billy by Patty's side sealing the wound on her arm from the cut.

"Patty!"

"I'm fine and you?"

"Both Hopper and I are alright thanks to those two."

Hopper makes a cute animal sound seeing that he's alright.

"Yeah… Hey, Billy, glad to see you. And don't ask me about my cut please I'm alright thanks to your sister."

Lully waves at the four after doing another fine job well done meaning Billy knows his girlfriend's a tough one to have to be happy for.

"Alright, if you say so. Glad to see that you are."

Lully joins with the others.

"Brother?"

"I think Dante knows what he's doing, but just in case let's go aid him."

"Right!"

Kate joins with the two.

"I'm joining the fight too. Dad, keep an eye on the others if you can."

Jason tries acting tough even if he's hurt just doesn't want to admit it.

"You got it, Kate, I'll make you proud."

Jason stands behind Patty, Hopper, and Jenny from danger with Dante and Sid fighting hard against each other in great fast moments with Dante's doppelganger skills catching up with Sid hitting him hard and avoiding his heavy hits; with Patty seeing this she knows how Dante is annoying but she trust him and Kate to take care of the trouble in freeing Nina, stopping Sid, and getting the Guru Mask unharmed in the tough fight. Kate jumps in to send Sid flying follow by her attacks to blind him for a few seconds giving Dante a chance to strike.

"Got you! _Light Beam Flare!"_

_One flash slows Sid down only to get a bit close to her to strike her down but the two double Dante stop him with a fast take down to the floor, just then Sid powers rises up very deadly like powerful wave coursing through the place as he turns to Dante the real one._

_"Seeing my enemies make me want to… Puke!"_

_Sid fires a huge load of throw up all over Dante making him not too happy._

_"Ah, Dante…?"_

_"He's getting away."_

_"Crap!"_

_Before Sid could make his sneaky escape to get back at them again, he was stopped by force for Lully's lovely singing voice of the Alpha-O-Lite powers of the song from churches of 'hallelujah' sounded like a real angel. It allows Sid's body his or others he controls unable to move around when she sings._

_"This won't hold me for long!"_

_Billy steps in to use his powers against Sid._

_"No… But this will. __Scythe Whirlwinds!"_

_Billy's new wind attack sends Sid flying all over the room like a small tornado only he can control trapping him until Kate comes in to give him a awesome beat down like in real combat in the air sending Sid flying, of course landing his falls with his powers in time. Getting away from Kate's other hits again but Dante stands right next to him, not looking happy though smiles a bit to get back at Sid once again by force but not using his powers for Patty and Nina's sake._

_"Dante, you can kill me in this body remember?"_

_Dante uses his hands together smacking Nina's head making him lightheaded and weaker to get away with the enemy trying to fight it off._

_"What the… What's wrong with this body?"_

_Dante gives Sid a hit to the neck from the back trying to knock him down almost out with one more hit coming from Enzo comes charging from the door look like he was about to attack something, with him throwing a vase he had for a long time getting old to hit Sid's head 'without knowing it was all luck' to finally knock Nina's body out cold and Sid too. As for Enzo crashes to the wall only to have hit his forehead and being goofy with Dante being happy that Sid has been caught._

_"Served you right, piece of shit."_

_Dante kicks Nina's body to hurt Sid, with Patty whacking him in the head making him stop._

_"Dante, stop it!"_

_"What? Look she's knock out leaving this freak show to deal with now to get rid of."_

_"Just be careful with her body!"_

_With Lully, Billy, Jenny, Hopper, Patty, Kate, and Jason happy to see that they stopped Sid so far allowing Jason to do something about it for the next step making sure he doesn't leave the room with the body with Dante and Kate seeing Enzo lying on the ground._

_"Enzo?"_

_He gets up acting all tough while shaking at once._

_"I'm all good, all good. I thought you know I come to help you guys out thanks to my old item saving the day… Holy Christ! What the hell's going on!? And why's my mask on this babe!?"_

_Enzo tries removing the Guru Mask by hand but it shocks him that's where Patty steps in not looking happy._

_"You moron! That stupid mask has a bad guy who attacks Mommy and me once and came back as a ghost to use her body to hurt us again! We can't remove it or kill it or it'll hurt her! So watch what you're doing next time."_

_Billy smiles seeing how tough his girlfriend was and loves it with his sister happy for that. Enzo gets up sees that Patty was telling the truth._

_"Okay, I get the picture sorry. Dante, I still need the mask."_

_Kate and Dante want him to shut up for once._

_"We know!"_

_"Be happy it's not broken! Right now we got a human to save. Dad, what can we do your alchemy powers any good?"_

_Jason looks at the body with the Guru Mask on good and tight being cursed making it hard to save Nina for he's worry about too same with Patty._

_"I don't think I can. Going to take more than my powers to work here."_

_"Come on, there has to be some mumbo jumbo magic to solve all of our problems. Huge waste of time we're in."_

_"Look I can restrain Sid with my item of alchemy to the bed. We need something to break Nina free from the mask without hurting her."_

_Jason carries Nina's body to the bed with the rope up and going without Sid escaping. That's where Enzo remembers something._

_"Jesus… Look if you want to save the person's life from my money unharmed, I think I know a person. You know, an exorcists on demon saving human souls that thing all I can say."_

_Dante, Kate, Jason, Hopper, Jenny, Patty, Billy, and Lully all looked at Enzo seeing how smart he was there._

_"What? I learn a thing or two, I seen worse monster in my life."_

_"Like who? My Dad's powers are good to hold and Nina's, where can we find…? Dante, you don't think?"_

_Kate just remember something same with Dante on the same note they were getting at. _

_"I'm one step ahead of you already."_

_Dante makes a phone call allowing Jason, Patty, and Kate to set up the stage._

_"In that case… Enzo, help Jenny place Kagero, Charles, and Morrison's body on the floor gently since they been healed they'll wake up on their own. Lully and Billy, I need you guys to channel your powers half of it to Nina's items to make it work with Hopper giving you the right ones to use. And Dad, you and Patty might want to make sure that Sid won't be going anywhere. We will set Nina free from Sid with some help."_

_It was an hour to get everything settles in with Sid finally waking up and tied up unable to break free but the smoke-like dark energy made the room smell to those who sense it well, the struggling and shouting won't do him any good. As Kagero, Morrison, and Charles body are place gently on the ground until they awake up in the bathroom Jason's powers with Patty helping him out working on her mother's did the trick to keep Sid in Nina's body hold down good. With the two sitting down near the bed, same with Hopper, Jenny, Billy, Lully, and Enzo to make sure all goes as well. With Dante and Kate waits near the door for their partner/friend to come in to do the job._

_It was none other than from the hard rains outside to the inside Patty's home enters Lady herself wearing a dark red color gypsy's robe to aid their troubles. Lady's mother was an exorcist back then and how she and Arkham met for Lady to be born and soon killed from the whole opening to Demon World using the two necklaces, Sparda's blood, and hers on how she passed away. Lady has learn a thing or two in saving human lives from a demon controlling them from themselves or an item they're using was a bottle of holy water, a book, a cross, and her weapons of two guns and her rocket launcher Karlna Ann. But before that all could happen… Other than everyone was surprise to see it was Lady that Dante called up but Enzo was confused._

_"Lady!?"_

_"Who now?"_

_"Dante, glad you call me for help once again."_

_"You come to me and make me do the dirty work and getting me broke."_

_"That's how I roll."_

_Lady goes to the draws of the desk to find the payment Dante owes her in order to do the job._

_"Where's the money?"_

_"I lose track of things sometimes, give me a break."_

_Kate gives Lady the money on their last job of stopping Vega was big._

_"Here, Lady, will this cover it?"_

_Lady smiles and takes it._

_"Oh, yes… Time to go to work."_

_"Finally."_

_Patty jumps with joy hugging Jenny knowing there's good news and hope to save Nina._

_"Alright! Thank you so much, Lady!"_

_With Lady getting her gear ready, Kate stops her to ask her one little thing._

_"Lady, tell me does Dante really owe you that many?"_

_Lady winks at Kate secretly 'without anyone else hearing or seeing it' for part of that question was true._

_"Well, a bit. Between destroying my last motorcycle, borrowing my weapon, and stopping my so call dead Father he does owe me big time. But really I love to screw around with him the playing around type of thing."_

_Lady nudges at Kate to make sure she gets the point to the statement between Kate and Dante's relationship. _

_"Oh, okay then. Wait what?"_

_"Never mind, time to do some demon excoriates."_

_The three walk near the bed with Sid struggling to break free with no luck allowing those to watch it all and the others to aid Lady on the biggest task of her life her Mother use to do for she study well on._

_"Oh, I remember you too, demon bitch hunter! What you think dressing up like a magician can scare me out of this body? Think again!"_

_"Wow… We got ourselves a fighter."_

_Dante acts silly to Lady._

_"Don't you mean there are evil spirits within this room?"_

_"Can it with the movie montage already. I seen it a million times don't ask me why, now if you excuse me."_

_Lady gets ready allowing Jason, Billy, and Lully to use the powers to hold Sid down on the bed with Lady about to try setting Nina free from him._

_"Now… Evil spirit, hear my cry! With the cross and the holy water I hold in my hands to burn your sins and free the innocent I command you to disappear!"_

_"Ha! You think that'll work on me? As if! You can try all day."_

_With Sid laughing with the powers making the thunder and lightning sounds 'though it wasn't there' it was getting crazy in the room. With Enzo freaking out, Patty, Jenny, and Hopper watching as Dante and Kate hold him down with Billy, Lully, and Jason's powers doing the same for every word to throwing water and holding the cross all at once was happening for Lady doing it all._

_"Evil spirit, be gone!"_

_Lady kept on repeating it over and over again with some of them joining in the chant to help out, but still nothing was happening with Kate and Dante seeing that now._

_"Wait you guys!"_

_"What?"_

_"It isn't working."_

_"She's right, Lady."_

_"Couldn't agree with you guys more."_

_Lady got mad throwing all of her things on the floor._

_"Great, he's weak for now leaving us stuck and confused! All for what? So much for following in my Mother's footsteps."_

_Patty started to worry again and Enzo knows he'll never get paid again._

_"But we can't give up!"_

_"What's the use? My money's gone down the drain and I'm screwed big time all because a evil spirit posses a woman's body in the sad, anger, and rage she was in like you said."_

_Sid was enjoying the show._

_"Ha! Looks like I finally won."_

_Kate started thinking what she learned about the Guru Mask on how it's done for someone working for Enzo to do something like it, how and who can control a human host, it happen to Nina because Jason was getting to close in their relationship got her upset, and thinking carefully led to one thing in freeing someone doing the opposite. All it takes was Jason and Sid to get involved in sense Nina's soul was trying to fight back it was all or nothing._

_"That's it! I know what to do!"_

_Kate comes up to Sid while pulling Jason next to her._

_"Kate?"_

_"Great… What do you want now?"_

_"I want to ask you both questions. Sid, tell me do you love Nina?"_

_"What? I only use her to get to Abigal from the necklace to the other items I gather up."_

_"But you liked her deep down?"_

_Sid was acting strange with his eyes moving around a bit showing that a slight chance that he did had a thing for Nina without admitting it._

_"Well, I guess I did a little and maybe now. Who knows! I guess that's one of the reasons I took over her body."_

_"And, Dad, do you really like Nina?"_

_Jason had trouble speaking in words for Kate and the others already know the answer to that._

_"Well, um… Yeah, about that…"_

_"Dad!"_

_"I do and after that mistake I made today with her, I feel really bad. I mean being with Nina makes me feel the way Ellia and I were back then."_

_Kate knows her plan has to work now._

_"Then say it to her, Dad, do it."_

_Jason swallows his pride and goes up to Nina to talk to her while ignoring Sid._

_"Oh, please you're wasting your time."_

_Dante points his guns at Sid as a warning._

_"Shut up already."_

_"Ah… Nina, can you hear me in there? It's me Jason. Look what I did today was unexpected rushing into our relationship since we started dating each other. I knew you since childhood and we were friends with great lives and now look at us we both lose our old love ones with only our daughters in the families left; and I might be too fatherly to Kate and you left Patty to stop Sid in protecting the Lowell line item for the world to be saved but have a roles and our means we're only human. I wanted to say I'm sorry from before and if you're still mad at me I understand, I'm not losing you to this monster after what he did not again I missed you when you left and now you're back only to be controlled by a demon? Sorry, I won't allow that to happen! I can't! Nina Rouge, I want to be with you and when the time's right we can move on if you like. Damn, what I'm trying to tell you, Nina, is this... I love you. I love so much since we been together through so many things up until now, so please come back to me."_

_With Jason saying those words to Nina and holding her hands 'trying not to feel shocked so much', her spirit wakes to push Sid out of her along with the mask with a huge light and wind happening all over the room. _

_"No! You idiots trick me! I can't believe you tricked me like that!"_

_Dante was confused on what Kate just did._

_"Kate, what gives?"_

_"The Guru Mask can only control those who are upset over things, I figured if doing the opposite worked and my Dad saying his feelings to Nina and Sid admitting his too it destroys the curse for good freeing Nina too. And it worked thanks to Enzo."_

_Enzo was confused too while hiding in fear._

_"What did I do again?"_

_With Nina back in her body making Sid and the mask weak, Jason pulls the mask right off of her and catching her body in his arms. Feeling tired but alright she wakes up seeing him and Patty._

_"Mommy?"_

_"She's alright now."_

_Nina smiles at Jason and he smiles back at her remember what she heard him say._

_"Jason?"_

_"I'm right here, Nina."_

_Nina hugs Jason then they have a long kiss meaning they're now a couple._

_"I love you too."_

_"Mommy! I was so worried about you!"_

_"I'm here now, Patty, I'm right here."_

_Patty joins in with Jason and Nina hugging each other. With the mask alright Enzo grabs it in time in good condition with Sid's ghost still floating around the room._

_"Got it, it looks great!"_

_"No! I can't lose after I made it this far!"_

_It gives Dante and Kate the chance to finally stop it this time since Nina was saved._

_"Dante!"_

_"You got it!"_

_With Jenny, Hopper, Billy, and Lully, pulling Enzo out of the way still holding the mask in his hands 'as Billy and Lully protects the others with the wind shield along with Jason, Patty, and Nina' allowing Lady, Dante and Kate to finish the job. Lady shoots it non-stop trapping Sid's spirit and Dante slices him from the head bleeding badly surprise on some bad demons he can do, with Kate left she grabs Alpha Line to finish the job._

"It's show time!"

"_Susan Star or the Angel Warriors, guide me within Alpha Line! I command from the Heaven above us to give me strength to protect the ones I love protect the ones thy name, protect thy Father before me, and the heart of a new hero too! Let this sword cut down the wicked that are standing before me for their rotten souls to rot forever more! So say goodnight and rest in peace!"_

"Crap! Loss again to these stupid people with powers!"

With one powerful slash, Kate releases a powerful energy wave directly at Sid's flying spirit which all over his left over body started going into fast lines showing and being frozen up in mid air being destroyed into tiny pieces after his one dying last words as he shatters up for good. Only thing left was Sid becoming so small like an ant and weak making weird noises when he speaks meaning he's no longer a threat soon a huge portal from the other dimension where the bad demons go to like Mundus he appears again to get his reward for keeping a one promise to Dante.

"What the hell!?"

"Relax, Lady, he's only here for this worthless soul, aren't you?"

"A deal is a deal after all. How sad seeing you like this, though it serves you right and I can finally get back on what you've done to me back home I have plans for you."

Mundus grabs hold of tiny Sid unable to get away from Mundus giant hands grabbing hold of him crying in agony he returns back to the world.

"No thanks I guess, Dante? That's fine. I got my reward and you're lucky that right here it'll be the last you see of me."

Kate one thing to say.

"Wait, Mundus! Let me ask you something, if you were still alive would you do the same as he did?"

"If so than maybe though I have a score to settle with the Son of Sparda. But now we don't see that happening, I have known my defeat once I lost to the likes of him. So now you know, be happy it wasn't true."

"Just shut up and go."

"So be it."

Mundus disappears back to the world and last power left to use with Sid finish for good hearing his cries with the door closes after that, after that was the last that Dante sees his rival after that. Once that was all over Billy, Lully, and Hopper cheered since everything was back to normal same with Lady to see another find job well done once again.

"Alright, we did it!"

"Glad to see Patty happy with her Mother too."

Lady counts her payment for today in her hands while smiling.

"All worth it with some good deeds done."

With Nina and Jason hugging each other, Patty looks at Jason in a funny way smiling weirdly at him.

"What?"

"Told you it would work."

"What would?"

"You know! Admitting you were wrong and said you were sorry and growing up, being an adult? And you did, Mommy's happy you two are a couple now."

"Oh, yeah I guess you're right at the end."

"Good, so be nice."

Nina laughs.

"I wouldn't worry about it at all, sweetie."

"Okay."

Dante stretches his arms and puts them around Kate making her smile.

"Hey!"

"Another job well done… Which only leaves to wonder what happen here? Between the three men out cold, Jenny being in this dangerous fight, and Enzo too?'

"Yeah, what gives?"

It was there the cops arrive arresting one of Enzo's partners who was behind the releasing the spirit of Sid into the Guru Mask to begin with, the smart man with glasses all because he has a thing for Nina but in a creepy pervert way thanks to Enzo knocking him out cold in time after spying on him at Patty's place and calling 911 in time, with him going to prison and Enzo calling his boss up saying the mask is safe he was good to get paid making him very happy. Of course Patty's home is a mess she's happy to see her Mother alright same with Hopper and Jenny. As for Jenny herself, she explains about her parents acting weird might be spies working with Lushfel so Patty will help her out living with her as Dante, Kate, and Jason will find out what's going on in no time. As for Morrison, Charles, and Kagero being out cold still, Kate explain that part in the end leaving Billy and Lully to wait around for Charles to wake up to bring them home leaving Nina, Patty, Hopper, and Jenny nowhere to stay in until somehow their home gets fixed as soon as possible.

"So now that the whole problems solved… Who's going to fix my house!?"

Enzo steps in interrupting Patty's demanding question.

"Leave it to me and the boys the least we can do since you help us out and my mask. We'll have your place fix in no time. A hotel would do nice f or you ladies until then."

Jason steps in for this one.

"It's all good, Enzo, they'll be staying with me until it's fixed up good."

Hopper made a noises not forgetting about him or Jenny too.

"Oh, right. Along with Jenny and Hopper here."

"Are you sure about this, Jason? We wish not to trouble you."

"It's no big deal; it's the one thing I can do after what I did today."

Both Nina and Jason stared at each other heavenly in love with Enzo knowing that all will go well leaving the working on the repairing house to them.

"If you say so. Let's start planning, boys! Oh, Dante, keep in touch on your next missions. It was a blast since I was being killed and makes a lot of money."

Dante throws a mob at Enzo inches away from him.

"Keep dreaming, pal."

Enzo being silly knowing the two will be the same acting like little misbehaving children.

"Up yours then. See you around, Dante, and treat Ms Jones there well if you can!"

With Enzo and the boys starting to plan in fixing Patty and Nina's house, Jenny hopes that all will go well for her and her friends on the battle they're in, of course her best friend Patty's here to cheer her up same with Billy and Lully.

"Jenny, you worried? Don't be I got your back and Dante and Kate."

"Really?"

"It'll work out for sure; those guys will pay after hurting Tote, Hopper's late father that's for sure."

That made Jenny happy after hearing that from her best friend.

"Wow… Thanks, Patty."

"No problem."

Dante and Kate just sit next to each other on the streets chilling since the rain stopped and they got paid well.

"Looks like once again the day was saved, thanks to yours truly."

"And mine."

"Kate you are smart as you are sexy."

Lady comes up to Dante.

"Speaking of day being saved…"

Lady tries grabbing the new load of cash out of Dante's hands, but he tries to avoid her hands at all times they started fighting over the money.

"Lady! I already paid you!"

"You still owe me more remember?"

"Screw that!"

"Give it to me!"

Then Patty jumps in or more on Dante's back trying to get the money out of his hands but he refuses to let go of it at all to either of the two.

"No give it to me, Dante! My house was destroyed thanks to you so Mommy and I have to pay the boys back!"

"Not you too, kid!"

"Just give up!"

"Dante!"

"Get off me!"

With Lady and Patty wrestling with Dante to grab the money out of his hands without giving up from either of the three, Kate just sat there looking upset seeing the stupidity happening same with Jason. Only from Dante having some bad luck in life, soon Morrison and Charles get up first trying to remember but having trouble to.

"Ah, Charles, what happen to us?"

"So sorry, Master Morrison, I'm having trouble remembering what…"

Morrison rubs his head hurting him.

"Ouch, I need an ice pack."

After that Kagero wakes up last feeling like he was in a deep sleep though he remembers.

"Hey, you guys. Did I miss anything?"

Kagero sees the fight happening, Jenny and Nina getting their things to live with Jason for now at his place, and Kate and Jason just standing there not saying a word about Dante in a pickle.

"Wow… Talk about annoying."

Jason grabs a hose that was on and point it at Kagero.

"You want to know what else is annoying, honey?"

"What's that?"

"This."

Jason began spraying Kagero with the hose with tons of water and him complaining while he's doing it on and off many times with Kate getting confused from her father.

"Ah, see that? Painful isn't? It's so annoying. Not to mention wet. Yeah. It's not annoying to me because I'm not the one being sprayed right now. But Kagero hates it. I can do this all day long."

"Dad, what happen to the whole growing up thing like an adult? God, kill me already."

Life is just that way with Jason being a funny father to Kate but can be serious too and Dante having trouble paying for some of his debuts, life can be something else strange or not or some movie references in between; for the next day Enzo was paid for within a week Patty and Nina's home was fixed thanks to Enzo the guys back to business shipping rare things for payment 'and not cursed ones', and the Guru Mask being a normal item safe in the museum for show for lots of people to see like Dante and Kate. They were happy to see it along with Nina and Jason a couple and after living at his place they're still having fun and will help out Jenny in no time with her problems with friends by her side, also all for Patty as well from any demon getting in their way will be done for.

Mission Complete!

'This is who I think should play who if they did a Anime series again for the voice actors'...

Dante - Reuben Langdon  
*Kate Jones - Cherami Leigh  
Trish - Luci Christian or Danielle Burgio  
Lady - Melissa Davis or Kari Wahlgren  
Patty Lowell - Hilary Haag  
J.D. Morrison - Rob Mungle  
Nina Rogue - Stepanie Wittels  
Cindy - Maggie Flecknoe  
Issac - David Matranga  
*Jason Jones - Kyle Hebert  
*Elizabeth 'Ellia' Jones/ Susan Star, the Warrior Angel - Wendee Lee  
*Genma, the Fiery Lion - Christopher Sabat  
*Billy - Grge Ayres  
*Lully - Caitlin Glass  
*Detective 'Butler' Charles Samson - Jerry Russell  
*Anoka Mimi the Ghost/Twin Banshees Brains - Collen Clinkenbeard  
*Kagero, the Fallen Lecher - Chuck Huber  
*Elian, the Black Fallen Lecher - Michelle Ruff  
*Jenny - Lia Sergent  
*Sally, the Walking Doll - Laura Bailey  
*Alpha Line, Guardian-like Angel Weapon and Sword - Richard Epcar  
*Jason Star/Chimera Bird - Aaron Dismuke  
*Kevin Blue, the Sea Demon - Keith Silverstein  
*Shadow Army -  
Darkness - Steve Stanley  
Wings - Karen Strassman  
Bitter - Vic Mignogna  
Wind - Grant George  
Wolf - Paul St. Peter  
Power - Doug Erholtz  
Sights - Kirk Thornton  
*Lushfel, King of the Lecher Demons - J. Michael Tatum  
*Aeon, Demon of Chaos - Christopher Patton  
*April Star- Cynthia Cranz  
*Chimera, King of the Creation Beings - Beau Billingslea  
*Professor Eye, the Madman - Kent Williams  
*Vega, the Blue Hunter/Vergil - DANIEL SOUTHWORTH  
*Terror, the Ugly Lecher Warrior - Melodee M. Spevack  
*Derek Stewart - Steve Prince  
*Christy, the Two Horned Giant - Monica Rial  
*Bartender Betty - Juli Erickson  
*Madame Lilly - Jamie Marchi  
*Queen Black Widow - Stehanpie Young  
*Long Legs - Todd Haberkorn  
*Foiled Fiend - Eric Vale  
*Twin Banshees Brawl/ Lilly Violet - Trina Nishimura  
*Dolly Demon - Hynden Walch  
*Tyler Claw (Black Crow Demon) - Travis Willingham  
*Guru Mask - Crispin Freeman  
*Sue Kelly, Fire Princess - Dorothy Elias-Fahn  
*Rosa Omen, the Devil Worshipper and Blood, the Devil Beast - Kate Higgins and Sam Rigel  
*Seriyu, the Blue Sea Dragon - Jamieson Price

(Okay, so I know that won't happen. But when you read and image you can think of the voice actors in it. Hey, a reason why I'm making it for all of you Devil May Cry fans, Capcom not doing well with the classic I'm making you happy. So please good reviews left and it's how I write my stories. Sure we're not perfect how we do it but its what's fun about it to create something fun and unreal and something we enjoy better than DMC reboot, right? It works like mine what makes our in different styles much greater so remember that.) And girls who have the hots for Dante, you know all of you like it like me. Ha! Devil May Cry ad better Dante voice by Reuben Langdon, loving it.


	17. Burning Hearts

Devil May Cry: the Animated Series 2: Light and Darkness

By Tayla Drago

There once was a happy family between a Mother, a Father, and their two children one boy and one girl living a wonderful life. Doing what a real family always do together every day from jobs, living in a nice home, going o school, helping around the house, playing, and going places for family fun for everyone in the neighbor hood loved them all even their children for the older brother always protected the little sister of his; though the parents' one child had a problem having one thing born with it didn't matter to them or anyone else because they were fine the way they were just being themselves. Nothing like them can't go wrong or that's what they all thought of at first for fine day on a family trip driving it changes for good for one of them…

Driving on a hard rainy trying to be careful on the road made them crash into something, spun out of control, and crash into the ditch of the woods for it ended the parents lives there with no chance in saving them in time. For only one child was left and alive from the terrible crash what appear to be the daughter who was traumatized after that; with her recovering at the hospital and the neighbors feeling bad for her loss of her other family members it was hard to find a new home for her for this little girl didn't trust anyone but old ones not even at the foster care though everyone felt really sorry for her leaving the girl to run away somewhere far away from her old home. From deep in the dark woods gets lost and almost eaten by a huge goat-like demon until someone out of nowhere cuts it in two saving the girl. It was none other than Aeon himself who offer the girl a home and place to belong on the ones she loss and get back those that abandon her to Lushfel for she became a member of the Nine Primarchs after giving her powers from the dead demon for the girl to have for power. It was none other than Christy code name the Two Horned Giant being the spy and reporter to her master of the Lechers and enjoys it for underneath the child acting she's really dangerous deep down with deadly powers that's still unknown.

Besides Christy being an annoying member of the bad guys with powers still not shown and others hating her biggest question is why? Why does she want to kill those that once loved her, what really happen that ended her family's lives, and what's her goal? More importantly what's her biggest secret she's hiding? For Lushfel has given a job to still search for the remaining two Alpha-O-Lites with the other one in a half to get for Christy to do and Aeon as well with some back up Lecher demons on their next goal as an order, what better way for them than to split up and get their enemies out with weak being bate to use which has something to do with Jenny waking up with one thing missing since she was living with Nina and Patty at their place and unable to go home since she finds her parents acting weird that might be spies of Lushfel. When she wakes up she finds someone missing with a note on the side of the bed next to her.

"Patty? Patty!? Oh no! What do I do? What can I do?"

Jenny reads the note saying 'we have your friend, you know the rest or else', scaring her Jenny think hard in calling for help for Nina's sake thinking it might be her parents mysterious behind of it all. So she had to call for back up calling Jason up on the phone allowing Nina and Hopper to be safe with Ginger and Morrison somewhere else. He calls up Charles for help, then Lady, Genma, and Kagero and of course Billy and Lully over hearing with Patty's boyfriend worrying about her safety which leads to two more left to contact. As for Christy and Aeon gather a lot of Lecher demons 'with Patty struggling to break free but couldn't with her mouth gagged' danger was about to happen on a new day soon with Aeon's Eagle watching everything from above for them.

"All set to go, little Christy, you ready?"

Christy giggles like a real child only she enjoys the kill for her true self and doing her job.

"Oh yes…"

"The plan's simple. Test your might the way Master and I gave you a new power for the past six years for you to crush Dante and those getting in our way."

"Even the Shadow Demons?"

"You bet. Don't worry about his pals coming to this girl's rescue, leave that to me and dealing with the twin Wind Alpha-O-Lite beings.

"Is that so?"

"Well, between that and have a little score to settle with a certain family from Mexico I got it all plan out. For now, my dear, go to sleep"

With one flick of the fingers from Aeon of a wave pushing to Patty's face makes her fall asleep. After that, Aeon calls his pet back flying to his shoulders, carries Patty, and heads to the other side of town already having plans made to keep and Christy to by Lushfel's orders 'while sensing the other two Alpha-O-Lites for later'.

"Don't fail us now, little Christy, good luck."

Christy wave's good-bye to Aeon once he takes off she gets the show ready down town with Lechers by her side and a few other friends she has.

"Bye bye, Aeon."

Christy crushes the stress ball with one hand in seconds and talks in a different tone like a monster.

"Oh, believe me my show is going to be a lot more fun than yours will be. But you know a job must be done right away and it shall. Ready, boys!?"

With the army of dark Lecher-like bus ready looking like rejects or deformed ones cheer for another killing to do and three more unknown demons looking like animals appearing right next to Christy with things looking bad.

Level# 17: 'Burning Hearts'

Night was passing by for some people to be sleeping or working late hours, mostly it's Dante and Kate sleeping together well but lately Kate kept on having so many bad dreams of the unknown man pleading for helping by messaging only Kate in her mind which she can't tell what's going on. Getting up, washing her face, and drinking some water to help her fall back t sleep again wishes to solve the case that might have something to do with Lushfel and the Lechers still a mystery to solve carefully; looking herself in a mirror feeling like crap Dante comes up behind Kate holding her and grabbing her butt squeezing it nicely with his hands making her slap him by accident that time.

"Oh, crap… Sorry, Dante, you scared me there and I didn't mean to."

Dante smiles didn't mind the slap to the face at all just holding Kate close to him and continues rubbing her butt smiling.

"Don't care. I got you right by my side with your hot ass to feel."

Kate felt funny all over her body liking it and Dante enjoys doing it so much.

"Dante…"

Dante smells her skin and hair all over then whispers in her ear.

"Babe, you're worrying me. Having nightmares a lot."

"I know, it's a man. This message feels like it's real and this man's in a whole lot of pain, scares me. I just can't help it this feeling from it."

"Whatever it is, this man won't shut up until you come to his rescue."

"Until I solve the puzzle on my head yes, not right now in due time."

"Agreed."

Dante kisses Kate's neck and so does she on his, with one question on Kate's mind right now.

"Listen, Dante, why are you up so early?"

"Your Old Man called. We have to help him and the others rescue Patty."

That answer got Kate's attention.

"What happen to Patty?"

"That bastard Aeon's back and that freaky little girl too, they got her to get to us. I'm afraid it worked like a charm."

Kate got mad she punches the wall almost making a hole in it due to her power of anger she's controlling normally so far with Dante holding her making her feel better.

"Damn it!"

The sun was coming up early in the morning with Dante and Kate going to Jason's place to talk about what's going on for what Charles has gather about Patty's kidnapping and where the two enemies are at separate areas somewhere right now after reading the note left at Patty's place was shown it was a trap. Jenny told the whole detail to the two men with her to also help out is Billy, Lully, Lady, Genma, and Kagero too with Jason all happy seeing Kate as always.

"Kate! Glad you came!"

"Ah, Dad?"

"Don't hit me please!"

Jason thinking that Kate was going to hit her again, he filches though she wasn't planning to.

"Dad, we came like you said. It sounded serious; we have to fine Patty and fast."

Jason acts normal again.

"Oh, right. Yes, yes we will save her. She's the daughter of Nina after all that I'm in love with."

Kate turns her attention to Charles and Jenny.

"So what's the scoop?"

Jenny was too scared to talk about it but she had to say something to save her friend's life too seeing that she's in this mess after the Chupacabra event, she swallows her pride to finally face her fears. If it was her own family behind it all she will stop their evil doing.

"Well, I was just getting out of the bathroom and I thought I heard a strange noise coming from Patty's room. I went to check if she was alright and she was gone like someone came in fighting to grab hold of her in bed and fled. All I found was a note written in blood. If it was true being my parents behind it all, I won't forgive them since they took me in or look at their faces again… I went back to my house to talk to them or try to but they disappear, the place was trashed so I called your father for help to get the others to save Patty… Please help me."

Billy and Lully came up to cheer Jenny up for they are worry about her as well.

"I know how you feel, Jenny, we feel the same."

"Lully and I have become stronger we will save her. Count on it."

"You said it, Brother."

Jenny smiles a bit.

"Thanks, you guys."

Kate now talks to Charles on what he did next once Jason told him.

"What happen next, Charles?"

Charles shows Kate and the others a map of the locations, one of them on the streets from Redeye demon Dante and Lady faced one time.

"Once Ms. Jenny told us as Master Jones told me, took me a while to track them down."

Jason puts his hand up.

"I helped!"

"Well we both did it together. Turns out it was both demons name Aeon and Christy's doing. They wish for one group to fight one of them on the west side down town of the highway streets, and the other in some type of cave on the side where Ms. Lowell is located. Of course they're not alone they have friends with them where they are the Lechers as you can see."

Everyone looks at the location areas on the map where Aeon and Patty are on one side and the other Christy, Dante was a bit confuse having the people aiding him and Kate on this job with a few problems.

"Just one problem, Grandpa."

"What's that?"

"Besides having a woman push over money, a lion of fire, and Batty… Why are these three kiddies with us?"

Lady was being sarcastic to Dante and Genma ready for anything.

"Oh, ha! You're so funny."

"We wish to help out too."

Both Billy and Lully were happy to hear that from Dante.

"Hey!"

"Look, we have been training hard to become powerful to help you guys out! More importantly protect my Patty! So we're helping!"

"Little boy becoming a real man."

Dante was surprise but was smiling to hear Billy being tough; soon Jenny had something to say and begging badly for it.

"And I wish to help rescue my friend after the trouble we been through, I promise not to get in the way. It's something you guys helping me help and I want to help a bit. Please?"

Dante didn't want to hear their complains 'more to Jenny reminded him of Patty being annoying sometimes' he'll allow it.

"Fine… Stay close to whoever will aid you to saving Patty and all that crap."

That made the three kids happy after that.

"Thank you so much, Dante."

"Yeah, yeah."

Jason finishes talking about the plan in splitting up.

"Now for the strategies. Since these two are getting us together to stop us and get Billy and Lully, we must split into two teams stopping them and saving Patty. Lady and Genma you'll bring Kagero, Billy, and Lully with you and since Jenny will be joining she'll get Patty to safety once she's saved; with Aeon being powerful from the last fight you guys were in be careful you don't have to beat him completely just get in, find a way through, and get out without getting anyone else involved or hurt in town. As for Charles and myself will be stopping the Lechers roaming around before things get worse for everyone's safety, that leaves Dante and Kate to stop Christy until she's dead or retreats either one will work also Charles might sense and locate the other two Alpha-O-Lites with me helping him out on it. So we're all good?"

Everyone nodded a yes and Dante gets his guns twirling it meaning he was ready too and Kagero as well stopping his father's plans and saving Elian real soon.

"Got it."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Jason one more thing to give out to Dante and Kate who might need it the most later on or during.

"Kate. Dante. Come here I want t give these to you two."

Jason hands them some type of strap belts that pops up as a pink color gum-like rub of protecting to the skin like magic, another one of Jason's alchemy works he made by hand.

"Thanks, Dad, I think… What is it?"

"This item is like a bullet proof vest that cops wear in battle. But not just a bullet proof vest, this can create magic goo around the straps for once stabbed or shot from your upper body can protect your flesh and skin from vital points in seconds. I made them myself for the big battle later on, watch."

Before Jason could show Kate how it works by stabbing himself from the vest, Dante pulls out one of his guns and fires making Jason fall on the ground hard but was unharmed seeing that it worked, just wasn't happy that it happened out of nowhere.

"Dante!"

"What? I want to see that it worked and it did. Hearing it from him is so boring."

Jason got angry with Dante while he ignores him pointless.

"Dante! You would have killed me!"

"But it works."

It showed the bullet bounces right off the vest going back as a strap around the body.

"It does only to leave you a bit sore as a side effect this was the best I can do."

"So we still got to use it?"

Jason begs Kate badly to use it.

"Pretty please?"

"Well…?"

Jason hugs Kate knowing she wouldn't say no ever to him making him feel better.

"Thanks, honey, trust me it'll save your life one day."

"Okay, I guess for you, Dad."

"Good. Now shall we get to our battle arenas?"

Dante was ready for his weapon to get to work, Kagero to do his job, same with Kate saving Patty, and the rest too. Kate, Dante, Jason, and Charles stay together as Lady, Genma, Kagero, Billy, and Lully 'with Jenny staying close to that group' gather together and all headed outside in the different directions one in town and the other out of it.

"Please, Master Billy and Ms. Lully do be carefully out there."

Billy gives thumbs up to Charles and Lully waves and smiles.

"We will, Charles."

"You take care too."

With everyone headed out Jenny tries to stay positive on her actions, getting her friend in and out and waiting for the others.

"Wait for me, Patty. We're coming to save you."

With Aeon's pet Eagle watching and hearing from the other side smiling for his plans has only begun while the other Christy gets the Lechers ready on the streets with another trick up her sleeves for the other team coming, what she was given the power to do is to kill.

"Show time…"

On the streets of town in an open area it was a normal day with people all over and cars driving by as it always does every day for somewhere close by on the highway has trouble hiding with a strange feeling roaming around with Dante and Kate well aware. They make a break through leaving both Jason and Charles to clean up the mess of army Lechers while protecting others from danger it won't be so easy.

That goes double on the other side for the other team where the ocean view and a hidden cave are down below the cliffs; with Kagero, Lady, Genma, Billy, Lully, and Jenny walk down the stairs for it with Genma smelling Patty's scent meaning she was close by and they kept on following the trail quietly. From within the caves Aeon was drinking a fine wine liquor of red 'his favor' waiting to begin the fun fight with his bird back on his shoulders obeying his master's commands. With the room being so creepy dark looking, with some blue-like color candles lid up on top, and Patty out cold being chained up from the walls finally waking up seeing herself all tied up unable to break free from struggling so much.

"Huh…? What? Where am I…?"

Patty looks around seeing where she's in a bit weak and confused right now as Aeon finally speaks up.

"Ah, good morning, sleeping beauty."

Patty was scared to see Aeon in person again after what he did to Dante and the others the last time.

"Ah, Aeon!"

"Smart little girl you are remembering my name. My little friend and I wish to apologize in capturing you without warning; we have to getting your only friends with powers their attention by crushing them and getting what we want at the end. I think you know what you're thinking of."

"Shut up! If you think you and your baddies will get Billy and Lully like this, you're sadly mistaken!"

Aeon laughs.

"Why's that?"

"Because I know those two are strong together with their powers also Dante will so beat you down, after what you did to his girl."

"You mean Kate Jones? I say she is a lovely woman with such powers like her mother was. I'm only doing this job such as Christy given by our Master so that's why."

Patty was not happy with Aeon though he was enjoying it with him coming close to Patty's face freaking her out badly.

"Oh, how I miss that woman's lips and that kiss like this."

Aeon gives a little kiss on Patty's cheeks almost close in giving her a mouth to mouth kiss, after that she was gross out.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! So sick! I was kissed by a demon!"

"What didn't like it?"

"I got a boyfriend thank you very much now let me out!"

"So sorry to hear that, do forgive me or not. As for freeing you, that would have to wait until the party gets started."

"What party? What are you up to?"

Aeon laughs making Patty worry for the worse yet to come that she doesn't know of but he does.

"Ah, you'll soon see, my dear, you'll soon see."

Aeon orders the Lecher armies that are big to small ugly bug types outside from his side to Christy's for they all started heading out. Somehow back down town all the people were running around and panicking for the Lechers to see and not attack or eat them because there was a barrier up and they were fast asleep 'all thanks of Jason and Charles' doing in time' only for them to stop them in time as a team. With one Lecher bug sees the two men defenseless tries to attack them from behind, with one strike from its scaly claws but went right through; being confuse about it all was all a halo image of the men with the real guys to appear to exterminated from a sneak attack by Jason's powerful gun with bullets filled with alchemy stones on the tips from one shot blows any demon away.

"Hello… Goodbye."

With three bullets shot at the Lecher it explodes for Jason to take out the rest, as for the rest Charles joins the battle with his partner blasting the rest with his alchemy double shot guns firing away. The two stayed together to keep all the Lechers busy at all times.

"Master Jones, it looks like the rest is up to them."

"Of course! Dante and Kate will be just fine on their own!"

The two kept fighting on being powerful working together with Dante and Kate racing to the next area on the street trying to find Christy, with Dante having his Agni and Rudra 'along with Rebellion and Ebony and Irony gun' and Kate with her gun and Alpha Line read yo activate it.

"_Alpha Line! Now release, Angel Blade Awaken!"_

_[Yes, my Master.]_

Alpha Line becomes a flying item into a long weapon in Kate's hands. From his head being form of an alien-like sword. The two stayed close getting to the right place where the two quickly avoid some incoming black-like flying goo missing Dante moving fast enough not to get hit same with Kate shielding herself with her light powers bouncing right off.

"You good, babe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

They kept going until Christy finally shows herself acting like a little kid having fun as the three black goo's morph into animal-like demons all dark one being a wolf, goat, and dragon surrounding the two heroes.

"Hello, my dear friends, oh how I miss you all so. I hope you two like the setting for fighting and my friends."

"So you're Christy?"

"Yep Master's right hand man or girl which you people prefer better."

Dante and Kate got themselves ready to fight her with other things in mind to use against them.

"Look, kid! We don't care if you're a hot chick, a child, or an old person. The point is you're a demon and we will stop you."

"And so much for your friends with their hands tied with my Dad and Charles stopping your gross Lechers so ha. I still hate bugs, those were gross!"

"Ah, so sorry to hear though the Lechers were a distraction for the grownups. I got something in store for you two… Those things flying down are my special powers in fighting for I don't fight that well so come out, boys!"

The animals respond to Christy of an order they must do for their master.

"Son of Sparda and Last Angel let me introduce you both to my Dark Pets. My Dark Wolf can track you guys down by smell that's very fast, Dark Goat can create a confusion trying to make anyone lose track, and Dark Dragon can make for a strong defense and slow to offense for they were made by me to kill. If you wish to get to me, you guys got to go through them."

"Really?"

"If you wish to see that Lowell brat alive then yes."

"You're lying!"

"Am I?"

Kate didn't like Christy's attitude though it looked like she and Dante didn't have any other choice right now though there was one thing bugging Kate about their enemy.

"Hey, Kate, something on your mind?"

"It's that Christy demon… I don't know why but I sense she had a rough time for Lushfel and Aeon making her a Nina Primarchs member, after losing her parents and something else is missing."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell if that the sister or the brother, they were twins."

Dante was surprise to hear.

"Get out."

"I'm serious, there's something more but I can't tell. Watch yourself, Dante, these guys are tough."

"You got it, babe."

The two looked at each other knowing Kate has a plan for Dante to follow and stopping both the Dark Pets in order to get to Christy next.

"Enough talking! Let's play. Go make mommy proud, cuties!"

The three Dark Pets attack the two leaving Christy laughing and having fun making her get away by gliding from wall to wall really fast acting like a real kid say 'you can't catch me' and sticking her tongue out. The demons strike with the Dark Dragon shielding Dante and Kate with its bid body and blowing fire at them they had to be careful, lucky they moved away in time from the ground melted in seconds.

So with that the Dark Goat started shooting out horns of driller sprees to the two Kate took care of it from many hits and blocks it was making with its head Kate couldn't hurt it or couldn't dodge many times from many horn drills piercing the brick walls into of her body. It was an animal's horns against a sword-like Angel weapon of Kate's going all out from every corner of the place. Leaving Dante to deal with Dark Wolf who was really fast to catch up to in seconds it appeared many times attack him more than him hurting it; for every time it kept disappearing and reappearing he only hears the Dark Wolf's howling cries watching out for its teeth and claws though it doesn't hurt Dante 'it was bugging him a lot'. From gun shooting the beast to swinging his sword in the air it was a big fight against a wolf for him to handle. They must stop them to get to Christy, but the question was how?

Elsewhere on the beach, the other Lecher Bugs appear surrounding Lady, Genma, Kagero, Billy, Lully, and Jenny with the scent of Patty's close by where Aeon was at too within the caves.

"She's close by in the caves."

"Okay then. Lully, the barrier! Genma, power up!"

"On it!"

"Yes, Lady. _Ember Fire up!"_

_Genma becomes from a suit of armor into a demon-like lion on fire ready to battle. With Lully singing a bit to activate her powers of wind creating a big shied surrounding the team it was all good for no Lecher couldn't get in it, or they'll be blown away. With that up everyone attacks for Lully can hold it as long as she could. Kagero fires his attack while standing close to Jenny at all times along with Billy too leaving Genma 'with a new attack' and Lady to deal with the Lechers._

"_Dark Moon Lunar!"_

"_Cyclone Cannon!"_

_"Scythe Whirlwinds!"_

"_Burning Knuckle!_

Each of the four attacks hit, stabbed, blast, blown up, and destroyed the first armies of Lecher with more to come and take care of while being protected.

"Go, Kagero! We got this from here!"

Kagero gets Jenny and Billy to go with him to Aeon to save Patty.

"Let's go you two, stay close."

"Ready, Jenny?"

"Yes. If my parents are in there with Aeon, they will be stopped."

"Okay then. Lully, keep the others safe!"

"Good luck saving your girlfriend, Brother! Don't worry about us!"

The three headed off to the cave close by on shore with Lady and Genma having no trouble stopping the Lechers and Lully protecting them, with Kagero getting his dagger ready and Billy hoping that Patty's alright 'so does Jenny', they carefully enter inside the big caves look kind of dark to see but they stay closed as they see Patty chained to the wall unharmed though something wasn't quite right.

"Patty?"

"Billy? Jenny? Is that you?"

Jenny smiles and Billy runs up hugging Patty over joy.

"Yes it's us. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Where are the others?"

"Fighting against our enemies right now, you're safe. Dante and the others are dealing with one of Lushfel's men and we're here for this one."

Kagero uses his dagger to free Patty from the chains and started holding Billy's hand.

"Come one let's get you out of here. Jenny, you and Patty get going."

"Okay."

Billy leaves Jenny in charge of Patty to get out of the cave.

"Come on, Patty, let's go."

The two hold hands seeing how the three are happy to see Patty unharmed. Until an Eagle cries out flying over them, they avoid the birds' on coming strike by ducking their heads only for Aeon to appear grabbing hold of a bolder with his powers making it float and throws it at the girls.

"Jenny, look out!"

Jenny shoves Jenny out of the way in time from the huge bolder crashing into the rocky walls being crushes into tiny pieces. The two were alright leaving Kagero and Billy to try to stop him thanks to Lully being protected with Lady and Genma outside but there was no way to escape with Aeon stopping them.

"Ah, glad to see some of you guys showing up. Hi, Billy, long time no see."

"Aeon… Damn you!"

Kagero was ready for anything Aeon had to fight.

"It's good to see you too, Kagero. Too slow!"

Aeon moved so quickly that Kagero didn't seen or senses him appearing on the other side of him to strike with his sword to attack, though it cut his cheeks he moves away in time uses his dagger to defend himself just look enough to get Billy, Jenny, and Patty out of there.

"Billy! Get the girls out! Hurry!"

"Patty! Jenny! Follow me!"

Billy gets the two girls out of the cave as both Kagero and Aeon clash swords against each other really fast non-stop. Aeon flies above Kagero in time to use his fighting skills to catch Aeon off guard to attack him quickly.

"Now I got you! _Dark Moon Lunar!"_

Kagero's attack made a huge hold on the ground thinking that he injured, though Aeon was in the air like him too and strikes back.

"How the hell's that possible!?'

Kagero tries dodging Aeon's sword strike to fly fast only to be electrocuted from his lighting attacks badly looking like he got fried and falls down unable to move a muscle from his boy being course through with a thousand volts.

"Like I said before, too slow. Now then… Come to your Uncle Aeon, kiddies."

"No! Kagero!"

Patty tries to help Kagero out, but both Billy and Jenny stop her in time for he only cares for them to escape.

"Come on, Patty!"

"Let go of me, Billy! Kagero's hurt!"

"But he wants us to get out alive! He'll be alright!"

"But-!"

Jenny hugs Patty to calm her friend down.

"Patty, please. For Kagero, he'll catch up. We're here to save you not fight for today."

Patty was sad, scared, and angry on what's going on though she was going to be brave with her fist clenching she had no choice.

"Alright, Jenny, if you say so. Come on."

"Thank you."

"Let's make a run for it!"

The three kids started running very fast outside of the cave though Aeon swings his sword creating a huge flash of light firing at them. Billy jumps in to destroy it with his Alpha-O-Lite Wind blowing hard making Aeon's powers fade away into mid air, but Aeon runs up fast to him thinking he'll strike Billy fires many wind blasts to cut Aeon only to go through them and upper kicks the boy from the chin with a upper cut and one more to the back knocking him out. Leaving Billy out and Aeon's foot on his head.

"Don't…"

"Don't what? I stop you and you were becoming so powerful too, I'm surprise."

Aeon was going after the girl next for they stayed together and ran away really fast on their feet, Billy tries stopping him by grabbing hold of his coat that wasn't doing any good slowly him down.

"Oh, Billy, it's sad I'm not after you or your sister for today. It has something to do with dealing with our former partner Jenny there so excuse me."

Aeon kicks Billy off and kept on walking to the girls like there wasn't a problem with Billy to watch the entire thing in pain.

"Patty! Jenny! Run! Don't look back!"

It was too late for that. Aeon flies above to stop Patty and Jenny from the bottom of the cliff of the cave using his lightning powers a bit to make Patty's body weak to do anything or move.

"No! Patty!"

"Sure, she's too tired to do anything."

Aeon drops Patty for her whole body was weak to move with Jenny trying to save her while Kagero grabs Billy to pull him out and stop Aeon no matter what to coast in saving everyone, his sister, and stopping Lushfel after.

"No…"

"Patty! Patty! Come on, get up!"

Patty tries too but couldn't she could only talk, see, and hear for the time being.

"I can't move, Jenny! Just go without me!"

"No we came all this way! Not without you and the others!"

Aeon claps enjoying his plan going well.

"Well done making this far, but you know all things must come to the end. And this is one of them now that this girl and the boys are out for a bit enough for you and I have a little talk."

"You mean me?"

"Yes, Jenny, for you see you done so well up to this point and must go now."

Both the girls were confused on what Aeon was saying.

"What are yo getting at, Aeon?"

"She's right. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Aeon comes up closer to Jenny as she walks backwards away from him and he ignores Patty's grabbing his legs that wasn't doing any good.

"What? You don't know that you were helping Master and me throughout this whole time?"

"Me? No! It was you who brainwashed my step Mother and Father! Because of that I have to keep my distances away from them so start talking!"

Aeon laughs for there was another turn between Jenny and her family, something far for he knows of.

"Correction, I never done anything to them. For you see they never existed. You were created by Professor Eye and by my Master's powers to be our spy demon from the very beginning."

"What!?"

"No!"

"You're kidding me!"

The whole truth shocked Jenny, Patty, and Kagero from hearing it from Aeon not even Jenny doesn't know anything about or does Patty won't believing this still how is this happening from a human girl without knowing and saying her parents never was with her or alive. Kagero had to recover somehow to stop this mess.

While that was happening back in town, Christy was enjoying the show with Kate and Dante still battling Dark Goat and Wolf with Dragon blocking their way with no chance in ending the fight. From every dodging hits from the wolf to avoiding horns from the goat and the another fire breathing from the dragon, with no luck from any of the two making any defeat against any of the Dark Pets seeing how powerful they were Dante gets to a corner and Kate joins back with him to think of another plan to break through to the target.

"Hey, babe! Any luck on your end?"

"Not even close! You?"

"Having some pain in the ass difficulties!"

"I hear you! Maybe if we switch around about, with two to take out and one of us to get that little brat! What do you think?"

After what Dante said to Kate that plan just might work out to stop the three demons to get to Christy just laughing away enjoying her show without any care in the world.

"Looks like you're to something good. Okay, Dante, here we go. Alpha Line, do you best!"

[As you command, Master!]

The two hold each other with a twirl to turn themselves around in a circle to go to the opposite sides 'like a quick dance' soon fighting their new demons. Dante started shooting a lot to the Dark Goat firing its horns like crazy only to be all bounce off as Dante was running against the horn attacks; Dante then gets out his two Agni and Rudra sword to shoot out the fire blast to the demon but was missing allowing the Goat to firing to a direct hit so many times, showing that Dante blocked them all and stuck together as a long line thanks to an iron sewer cover. Dante was happy to see that worked well for him showing on the Dark Goat's face that it was screwed.

"My turn."

The demon tries running away back to Christy but couldn't move its legs. Thanks to Dante using one of the twin swords of fire melted the concrete trapping it with no way out, Dante kicks a empty trash can placing it on top of the Dark Goat trapping it with one more thing to do as he throws the iron plate like a flying disk and hitting from wall to wall 'or building to building' going crazy. Leaving Dante to use another from the twin swords to send the item flying from a strong wind he was making in mid-air and not falling off the ground.

"Marry had an ugly goat, who was black and pale to see."

Dante then makes a slash wind from the sword and send flying at Dark Goat being trapped in the empty trash can, hitting it hard, and that hit causes the beast's neck to break from the inside killing it hard from the impacted, only shows blood poured out of the can as t he body drops dead in seconds.

"But every where the ugly goat went, got nowhere else to be."

Dante was happy and so were both Agni and Rudra.

"Nicely done, brother."

"You did the work more, brother, but thank you."

As for Kate and Dark Wolf go all out with the demon running fast and Kate unable to strike or shoot it or trying to be ripped into pieces, it was hard to survive from a deadly beast it was close jumping on top on Kate though she gives it a powerful kick to the walls though it flips back going back in hiding and running fast no matter how fast it went Kate couldn't sense it in time. It was one other way to slow the enemy down to hit it just right and Kate knows how with Alpha Line by her side.

"Time to take things up a notch."

Kate closes her eyes and stands still quietly soon her body was so calm to hear the Dark Wolf's footsteps and breathing until finally she heard it getting louder knowing where it'll appear next for it comes from the wall behind her allowing Kate to strike and too late for the demon to make its get away.

"Now! _Light Beam Flare!"_

That attack blinds the demon also burns, along with two shots to the legs so the Dark wolf wouldn't out run her anymore; soon it a bit to fall on the ground trying to escape back to Christy back in the ground as a black goo to leave quickly but Kate stabs it in time until it stopped moving no more thanks to Alpha Line being a sword.

"Yes! Suck it! Oops. I admit, I guess that was fun saying."

Dante meets up with Kate after his battle was done too like her leaving one more to deal with, seeing how Christy is relaxing herself there was no worries at all.

"Well, I guess my words did the trick leaving one left. Dudgeons and Dragons time!"

Dante puts the twin swords away to get his favorite sword and guns up and ready with Kate all set to go against getting through the Dark Dragon trying the block them.

"One of us has to get from this creature to Christy, so let's do this."

"I got your back, babe, and your tight ass."

Kate laughs a little making Dante smile.

"I knew you say something like that. Here we go ready or not."

Kate and Dante stand close shooting many bullets on Dark Dragon with its body made of armor not hurting it and uses its tail to crush the two, they avoid it many times though its body was very heavy to smash anything making it flat as a pancake, soon using the tail again making a huge smoke for it to strike on the heroes.

With one fire blast Dante comes jumping in with his Rebellion Sword cutting right through the flaming rage hitting the demon going flying to the busy high way streets with every vehicle cars driving fast and avoiding the two in the way. Dante enjoys trying to cut Dark Dragon to two while watching himself from fire rage to power going on and on with no end with Dante protecting lives in their cars for the demon trying not to flatten them or be burn could cause an explosion, only the streets, sideways, and a couple of bridges were being ruined as some cars stopped to watch the show and didn't look away once it was getting crazy for Dante to enjoy. He swings his sword for the beast to grab hold of it with its teeth not letting go making it hot though Dante didn't let go and punches its eye to get his weapon back, run up on its long and big body to stab it many times but still would go down. So it was now from slashing swords and firing breathing madness for Christy to enjoy without knowing the real deal going on for her to realize.

"Wow! Things are so getting hot, loving it. Go, my pet, go!"

Back on the beach with Lady and Genma finish stopping the Lecher Bugs all dead, crushed, slice up, and blown up 'same with Jason and Charles' end too back in the city', the two kept a look out for more with Lully's shield up as trying to catch up with the other three with Patty saved without knowing the real trouble about to happen. With Kagero trying to move his body to crawl while holding the out cold Billy to get to Patty and Jenny away from Aeon. For he was about to tell the darkest truth from Jenny is really a demon from the very beginning from Eye an Lushfel's work as the spy herself, but she has no memory or idea she was or will be making her feel scared it was hard to listen to the truth.

"No it can't be… It just can't…"

"Listen you monster! I knew Jenny all of my life growing up at the orphanage and my Mommy never said she was a demon to sense out!"

"She's right! And if it is turn in brainwashing me, I rather die than kill my friends!"

"As I said before, I have come to get rid of you, Jenny. For you see you are our little spy demon watching over the enemy by Lushfel's order that he and Professor Eye created you."

"But my families were talking to you looking like they were a devil worshipper!"

Aeon shows Jenny a bag filled with bones of an illusion he made like puppet of magic really are random dead people he was using making it look like it was Jenny's adopted parents from Mexico. It scared Jenny even more trying not to believe in the truth she's hearing and seeing.

"Mother? Father? Did you kill them…?"

"Answer her!"

"No, just something I came up with to fool with your minds and you all felt for it. Jenny, you must understand the truth all of it. The life you thought you were living in was a fake for me to make."

"No! No I won't believe!"

Aeon started telling Jenny the full detail of her real past life was while showing the flashback of hers with every word told.

"It was then Lushfel our leader, his Lecher beings, and us the group of the Nine Primarchs were formed to get all five Alpha-O-Lite beings' powers to unlock the weapon of all the worlds and create a better world our way much better. After the whole Abigal battle learning about Dante and the others fighting him with his demons we wanted to learn more; by creating a certain demon to spy on our enemies learning on who they are and their powers by every detail thanks to April's early research of the Stars Labs of Chimera and Chimera himself got some sample in testing the first one out thanks to him, Eye, and Lushfel from science, creation, and magic made Demon Spy Hellhound was born. It was smart, good eyes, smell, and ears of good record holder getting information's however it's not powerful to fight let alone retreat from danger, thanks to them and my work made a human child to get in with the enemy's place by placing memories we made into anyone coming across her thinking someone knew that so call Jenny for year as a young teenage girl today. We place in memories those who come across her, making her good human appearances, I stole the corpse from a couple of lovers with no children to play a role of Jenny's family and weaker demons being the goats so you know about the Mayor and his families accident. From that Mexico the plan went into action very well… It was in and out until the battle I met you people made Jenny unable to return to base since our spy started devolving feelings of a human losing her true operation on her mission, to return to us with information and be destroyed for safety. But thanks to Christy she gave us the rest of the details of all of you and has to make it look like Jenny's family betray her jut so I follow you to hear by kidnapping Ms. Lowell only to dispose of you, Hellhound for good. So now you know, this is where you die today right here and don't worry I promise to make it quick and painless. I always had done that to the lovely ladies."

After hearing that whole true story, Jenny started to remember it all from what really happen on what she thought of was true that wasn't making her sad and didn't want to believe it. With Patty speechless to hear and Kagero too this was a huge problem for Jenny was a spy who saved herself for having a free will and the two sees Jenny not a bad guy from the very beginning.

"I don't believe this… I should have sense this from the very beginning, why didn't I…?"

Kagero got down and with his powers back in order to fight back after placing Billy's body down safely to finish the rest with Aeon before it was too late. Patty breaks down in tears hating on what she heard but cared for her friend being a demon still no matter what.

"No! That's not true! You fooled with all of our minds and mine just for a spy!? If so Jenny knows she wouldn't hurt a fly, she thought back and you know it! Leave her alone!"

"But I speak the truth."

"No! Jenny! Whatever he says it doesn't matter because I'm your best friend and always will be! Same with Kate, Dante, Billy, Lully, and everyone else!"

Jenny tries to deny it all hurting her so much.

"No! I remember everything about myself, the past, my family, and Patty! I'm not a demon!"

Aeon grabs hold of Jenny from the neck with Patty trying to slow him down from his legs and being dragged, the devil's eyes started to glow for his powers to course through.

"Such a sad demon. With false memories of a human to be destroy can only save us from the danger, now behold your true self!"

With one power wave push to Jenny's body causes her entire body to shape shift into her true form as a demon being really painful to morph allowing Patty and Kagero to see the horror and soon Billy slowly waking up. Jenny as a Hellhound demon color from gray, green, and black all over, big, with four legs, pointed ears had three heads on one body, wearing a spiky collar, three green masks on the faces, a lizard-like body parts, dragon-like wings, a long tail, sharp claws, teethe, yellow eyes, four chains on her legs, and her voice sounded deeper once in her true form. She sees the horror on what she truly was no longer couldn't admit it being a lie anymore; Billy was horrified seeing across from him.

"What's…? Happening? Is that demon really Jenny…?"

Jenny roars out a very sad cry hated seeing herself on what she really was with Kagero shocked and Patty sad to see her friend in such pain it was very sad, soon Lady, Genma, and Lully arrive too late to see the danger as Lully aids her brother with her healing powers.

"What the hell?"

"Lady, what is this!?"

"How should I know?"

Lully begins to heal Billy.

"Hang in there, Brother, please…"

"Lully, you guys, save Jenny. That demon is Jenny the spy but not bad. Hurry!"

That also surprises the three after hearing it from Billy with Aeon about to finish the job leaving Jenny very sad to do anything to defend herself.

"Now that you know about time we end this so allow me."

Patty got her body moving normally again for her to get up and smash Aeon on the head with a rock injuring him 'of course with some alchemy powers she has within her making it stronger' it was enough time for Patty to save Jenny and run away. She climbs on top of her back to get away from Aeon far away.

"Come on, Jenny! Let's get you out of here!"

"Patty?"

'I told you if it's all true you'll always be my best friends, I don't care if you're a demon you're a good person so let's go!"

"Oh, Patty… thank you."

That made Jenny happy to give her another chance to live for she started running fast on her four legs on the shore with Patty holding on to her tightly, Aeon knows e won't let them get away like that he orders more Lecher Bugs to strike them down with a snap from his fingers for an order to do.

"You can hide but you can't run forever."

The Lecher bugs go after the two girls and he does too with flight no problem as Lady and Genma stop another army again and Billy and Lully use their wind powers to stop the other ones, from the ones chasing Patty and Jenny as Kagero goes saving them by flight still hurt.

"Kagero! You can't go!"

"Lady's right, you're too weak!"

"I got to save them! Stop Aeon! Just stop the other Lechers now!"

The four kept on fighting with Lully singing stopping the Lechers from moving any further and being killed giving the girls a chance to be safe and Kagero to take care of the rest in the air with a quickly dash speed from his wings cutting them down in two while trying to catch up to Aeon. Meanwhile back in town, with Christy enjoying the knight and dragon battles of Dante having trouble killing Dark Dragon on the streets while lots of cars were coming by and some watching without driving with this going on she forgot about one thing. That Kate wasn't there on the battlefield with Dante at all, started to worry her looking around all over the roads with no sign of her.

"Crap! Where is she? I thought she would be with Dante because of this battle."

Kate fires a light beam at Christy though she sense it and dodges it in time but the heroine came up from top to strike back.

"You thought wrong!"

One kick down below Christy did the trick to slow her down 'which was odd' than another kick to the chest and punch to the neck which showed a reaction on Kate's face knowing something not right about this strange demon. Christy gets back on her feet shaking along with covering her chest and heck for some reason.

"What was that all about?"

"You'll know so, but for now let us dance."

"Fine, you're going down!"

Christy and Kate go from combat moves to a huge cat fight from punches to kicks many times and they were both stronger from one end to another with no end. With that happening on top Dante uses his sword to cut the long cable lines to wrap around the Dark Dragon's mouth like a horse or a bull, making go crazy like a bull giving Dante a ride of a life time but he was enjoying it and holding on. Finally to have full control of the demon to get it to move by force however he does it; while back on the beach with Aeon chasing them from air 'same with Kagero while fighting the other Lechers off' Patty rides on Jenny to make their escape quickly it was hard for them. With Jenny tiring out she tries crawling with her friend supporting her to get back on her feet.

"Ah! Jenny! Come on get up and run!"

"What's the point? I'm a monster, Patty, a monster?"

"I told you before that you didn't know and had the freewill to fight back and you did! And either run or fight back now!"

"But I don't know…"

"Just try something!"

Patty ducks and covers her head for the oncoming Lechers hovering the girls, with Jenny sensing danger from her friend she wasn't thinking and rips one apart with her claws to her teeth like a wild beast and the rest retreated away from Jenny. Surprising herself from having such amazing powers she never knew she had.

"No way… Did I just do that?"

Patty hugs Jenny being happy and she smiles seeing that she's still herself.

"Yeah! That was so cool, Jenny! You'll always be our friend demon or not."

"Thanks, Patty, now let's go."

"Right!"

The girls continue running from Aeon since he lost his army and wet himself with Kagero trying to keep up, also the other four were done with the other Lechers dropped dead. With Jenny running fast and getting use to her real self she was happy to have people she knows through all this mess by her side.

"Patty, if there's one thing I learn about my true self is that I didn't turn against you guys. Also with me being a fake human created by the enemy I still had friends, the goats, you guys, and you the most. Meaning anything goes wrong, we move forward from danger if it hurts first so remember that."

"Come on, why say that? We'll be safe no worries."

"Yeah, you're right."

The two smile at each other and giggle of laughter. Behind them Aeon stops flying landing down slowly for he'll destroy the spy his way from the Spirit Alpha-O-Lite abilities that was very powerful shooting it from a long distance shot, it was so strong it stops Kagero from moving like the gravity has changed. Aeon begins charging his powerful energy beam of it for he smiles for it leaving Kagero shocked and scared knowing who the fourth Alpha-O-Lite being was before his eyes.

"I should've done this sooner."

Aeon makes a beam big enough to be aim and firing straight on it was strong to destroy like a path aiming at the girls in a very fast speed, Jenny senses it knowing she couldn't run, fly, or stop it in time. So giving no choice she throws Patty off her back so her death won't be in vain on what's to come next the two look at each other in the eyes with Patty looking sad and Jenny could smile for her never forgetting the last of it. With every memory of them show a flashback of the fun moments they had with each other.

"Jenny no. Don't do this!"

"I have to. I'm not going to make it without my human form gone; it's what they created me for. Forgive me, my friend. Tell Dante and the others to fight on and our friends from the orphanage not to forget me, thank you for everything, Patty, my friend."

After that long good-bye from Jenny telling that to Patty, the beams hits Jenny destroying her body disappearing from the blast only for Jenny to go out with a smile on her face making Patty very sad seeing the horror and Kagero too. Soon Lady, Genma, Lady, Lully, and Billy arrive hearing a large sound and too late saving Jenny in time from Aeon's powerful attack for everyone was sad same with the siblings the most, Lully upset and Billy angry.

"No!"

"Jenny!"

Aeon walks up to Patty slowly with the energy faded for the gravity to go back to normal again and Kagero to move normally. Patty was sad to move and unable to look away with Jenny's last words echoing in the air never hearing her ever again.

"Good-bye…"

Kagero now knows the last Alpha-O-Lite being standing before him.

"Aeon is the fourth Alpha-O-Lite of Spirit. The enemy of ours hunting the others like him, but why? Why my sister too?"

As Patty lies on the ground really sad losing another person she cares for like Tote as Aeon gets close to the poor girl crying her eyes out.

"Jenny…? Jenny…? Jenny!"

"Forgive me or hate me whichever you like, my dear, it had to be done. Any information getting out from you guys or any weakening demons must not know about our plans or about us. She was useless to have around to begin with until the end my job's done here."

"No!"

Kagero flies in to shield Patty from Aeon from hurting her or so he thought, his dagger sticks out to protect her and everyone else after losing a life he knew was really mad.

"Don't you dare! No more!"

"Ah, I see you're recovered, Kagero. That goes the same for the boy and the others."

Aeon sees Billy, Lully, Genma, and Lady alright.

"Monster, you'll pay what you done and making my Patty cry!"

"Ha! Don't bother, I'm going and Christy to on her end so you will all live for another day and the twin until next time we meet I will get them. So be seeing you guys. As for you, warrior Kagero, I know what you're thinking what you saw so you can tell the others that ability I have I never like using it so don't think it's a big surprise I'm use to it. I'll tell Elian you said hi."

Aeon takes off by flight and so did his Eagle in the air. Kagero screamed in pain while holding Patty tight as he did after losing his mother in his arms crying after what Lushfel did and kidnapping Elian from his past all over again while Patty calms down from before so far, with Billy holding her same with Lully not letting go. With Genma feeling sad and Lady hated seeing the sight of the whole mess she had to tell Charles on what happen.

"Patty, we're sorry. We're so sorry what has happen to your friend. We miss her too."

"Jenny…"

"Aeon! I'll never forgive you on what you done! Damn you to hell! Mark my words I will stop you and my Father! I will save Elian and protect everyone from the likes of you even if I die with the both of you!"

Back in the city as Lady gets in contact with both Charles and Jason reporting back on the news while rushing to Dante and Kate's side, Dante wrestles against the Dark Dragon like some rodeo show and Kate and Christy taking it over the edge in their cat fight back and forth. With Christy not going down and enjoying the fight, it triggers the anger power within the Angel self to fight hard at the demon with lots of beatings with fear and glowing eyes on her face making her stronger, but Kate tries calming down this time which worked leaving a trail of blood becoming black from some reason though she thought it was nothing. Christy laughs after seeing that thinking to herself on something on her mind.

"Wow, I'm sorry but that all you can give me? Waste of time I can't be stopped."

"Shut up. I had this problem lately; thanks to Dante I'm able to control it carefully. Also I got you right with I want you where you're standing."

Christy got confused on what Kate was saying to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Your defeat."

Kate shoots from her gun to the wall making a huge hole behind Christy was standing and appears Dante controlling Dark Dragon stampeding really fast.

"Ride on demon cowboy! Yippy ki-yay!"

Dante swings his sword at the beast body from top to bottom like cutting meat, causing the Dark Demon to shoot out a last fire blast directly towards Christy with Kate pushes the bad trouble making demon into the fire unable to get away in time from her abilities turn against her being burned alive and screaming couldn't put the black flames out on herself; with the case of Dark Dragon being slice in half dead thanks to Dante and jumps up joining with his woman after that seeing that Kate did well too rubbing her head on another job well done with another Nine Primarchs member defeated.

"Nicely plan. Talk about going out in flames."

"It was nothing; my powers almost lost it again."

"Really?"

"It's all good. I stopped it only a headache left in me."

"Just the way I train you, love it. Come on, Kate, let's go meet up with the other two."

"Wait not yet."

Kate stops Dante once Christy drops down on the floor burned all over and the flames and hurt, thinking that she's dead but was alive breathing a little soon breathing really hard to get up or say a word, she starts feeling pain all over with what appears her skin being torn apart.

"What the hell?"

"Dante, I just found out about this demon more than once being a kid who lost her family. Christy she's not what she appears to be, after feeling her breast, in between her legs, and upper neck it makes sense why she was born different in her family for them to love and her brother than being hated just because she was look-a-like of a little girl."

"Come again?"

Christy sounded from a little girl being in pain into an ugly deep voice of a real demon for Christy shows her true form more than calling herself the Two Horned Giant along with her human flesh being torn up and growing for Dante and Kate to see. From Christy born with a lovely family, being a only girl with problems though everyone once loved her, how she was lost after losing her family, and Aeon turning her into a demon made sense also Kate touching her in strange places; shows her true form from a giant demon from having a head of a goat, with two long sharp horns, huge hands, legs, a skeleton-like tail, large nose, sharp teeth, claws, having chains on her feet, spiky back sticking out, being all biff up with muscles, having big bat-like wings, with red eyes, with orange and black all over her body, and the most shocking part 'though it doesn't show it for the heroes point of view and it was small' shows Christy's really a boy born with the appearances of a girl who was really a little boy. For he no longer talks but sounds like a real beast for Kate knew and Dante's a bit shock. Without them knowing the Eagle was watching them meaning Aeon's on his way, Dante points out from below the demon's lower body.

"That's a dick!"

"Christy's true form and she is really a he."

Dante was surprise now that he gets the point.

"So what if she… I mean he wasn't a man and was a girl?"

"Well, I wouldn't touch her."

"I thought you were showing off."

Kate nudges Dante on the arm making her mad from a dirty joke.

"You're sick!"

"What? I'm kidding, really."

Dante and Kate got back to serious business on what to do with Christy as he gets up on his feet roars really loud, he was very weak to fight back breathing heavily wanting to kill the two but couldn't right now. Without any of them knowing, Christy sees with his own eyes that Kate's arm was bleeding of black blood showing a glow like before that it's not just her Angel power it was another thing, something big something only he knows about.

"So what do we do now?"

"Don't know. Sell it to the black market maybe?"

Christy tries flying at them, what they thought they would be attacked he crushes another wall making a type of smoke screen able to fly away in time joining back with Aeon, falling to sleep allowing him to use his powers of a crystal ball to carry the giant demon back to base not until seeing the heroes knowing they will see him again. Dante and Ate get up seeing they couldn't capture Christy in time.

"Aeon?"

"Not that prick again."

"I guess that was a good fight, no one ever beaten Christy and lives, so good job. But we're not done yet at least our mission's completed so off we go."

Aeon takes off with Christy being carried out and the Eagle following from behind for the two sees them gone knowing they have to be very careful the next time, being confuse on the whole thing this wasn't over yet. Dante will get back at Aeon sooner or later so will Kate as well joining him, afterwards Jason and Charles finally catch up not looking so happy. With the people all over town wake up and the cars drive off the damage streets after that mess went on.

"Looks like they got away again."

"We'll get them, Dante, sooner than you think. Dad! Charles! We found out about one of the Nine Primarchs demons and weaken one before getting away! Dad? You two okay? What happen?"

"Kate, I…"

Charles stands by his friend's said to help him out.

"Master Jones, we must tell them what they will tell us. It's for the best."

"Okay. You guys, the thing is…"

Charles and Jason told the two everything. From Jenny really being a spy demon with no memory and was gone from Aeon also being the fourth Alpha-O-Lite of Spirit for what Kagero has discovered, as well of Dante and Kate telling them about Christy's really a boy in a girl's disguise of a demon and weaken for now. It was sad for the four, Lady, Genma, Billy, Lully, Kagero, and Patty too however something was different with Patty this time after Charles place Jenny's aches in a vase for safe keeping and remembering her spirit at the orphanage home for the other kids to pray for her to rest in peace; after seeing Patty's other demon pet/friend dying and her friend being saved she was crying only to be brave like her father was and stay strong.

During Patty's going back home with Billy and Lully with her, they come across the remaining things from Mexico and their area only to find one thing being real was Jenny's pet goat being shipped to a farm with a boy Patty knows of to take good care of it. It'll miss the three knowing it'll live a good life this time it makes Patty very happy and so does the other two.

"Ah, Patty? You okay?"

"We should be happy that goat will get a better home."

Patty waves to her friend good-bye and the goat leaving on the truck smiling and being herself again, same with Hopper coming around the block staying with her being patted.

"Billy, Lully, and Hopper? You guys, I think I'll be just fine for the both of them."

Billy and Lully were happy to hear that.

"That's good to hear."

After a few days past, Lady gets a report out of nowhere 'more like a surprise' of one of the Shadow Demon Power has come to say a message from his leader Darkness that he and others discover something big, in time too before Lushfel can for her, Dante, and Kate to hear. It all happen when Lady stopped by at Devil May Cry's place with Patty cleaning up to hear the whole thing.

"Look who I found lying around the area today, Jason's demon buddies."

"They're all on our side, Lady."

Lady messes around with Power's armor with her feet.

"**I have come to relay a message to Son of Sparda and Mother of Susan Star! Captain Darkness has detected the fifth Alpha-O-Lite of Water located near the sea, area for the humans called the Hawaiian Bay Vacation Resorts!"**

"That what now?"

Kate explained to Dante, Lady, and Power what the area is about.

"The Hawaiian Bay, one of the best vacation areas to go to off the shores of this place staying there for weeks, months, or throughout your entire Summer fun. For friends and family with pools, entertainment, games, food, drinks, big beach, parties, music, dancing, and rides. It was one of my Mom and Dad's honeymoons they went to long ago. Meaning we have one in a half, one's capture, one being our enemy, one dead, and one left to get before the Lechers do."

"**She is right!"**

Once again Dante loves it when Kate uses her brains and powers on information.

"Not bad, kid."

"She's a hot one."

Power salutes to his allies and takes off in the shadows to join back with his comrades until they meet again or one of them.

"**All is good so will be seeing you then! Please excuse me as I take off for now! Good luck to all of you!"**

Power takes off in the shadows down below the ground and leaves the place which leaves the heroes to make some plans for the next Alpha-O-Lite at the seas meaning they must go there.

"Well, finding the Water type means the bad guys won't get their keys for us to get Elian later. So let's all go to the beach."

Dante laughs besides hunting the being out.

"Please, Lady, you and Trish just want to show off your sexy swimsuits."

Lady throws a pillow at Dante but he didn't mind.

"Very funny, Dante! Besides a vacation I can work too to kill any demon and Lechers in my way watch me!"

"Fine just as long as Kate's coming."

"Of course I am for the mission."

"And to see you in a hot swimsuit."

That made Kate's face turn completely red all over when Dante said that to her.

"Dante…"

"So we're all good to go, fight, and have some fun."

Patty put her hand up for she was no longer going to cry but fight back for both Tote and Jenny and have fun at some points.

"I'm going too and my Mommy!"

Kate smiles knowing her and the others are going to need all the help they can get.

"Okay, Patty, we're going to need all the help we can get but be careful."

"Hate to lose you not again for us."

Patty gets her arms up knowing she'll try her best seeing that she's changing a lot.

"You got it! Dante you better behave and Kate know that I got your back!"

"Right."

"Patty, start spreading the word to everyone else. We're off to the Hawaiian Bay!"

Patty and Kate hugged and cheered together and Lady was ready like Dante was too for the next stop for the two, the other Shadow Demons, and the others to go to the beach for the Alpha-O-Lite Water waiting for them to get. Back at the mansion hideout of Lushfel's, he gets the news that Jenny as Hellhound was killed as order from Aeon but Christy has been injured for him, Eye, April, and Terror to hear while Elian was trying to control her fire powers and stops her headache she hate getting when that happens.

"I see… Eye, you know what needs to be done. Heal Christy. We can't get her original form anymore but we can recover her."

"On it, Master."

Professor Eye and other Lechers help carry Christy to the labs still hurt and sort of awake.

"Also, Master, I have found out that I have the Spirit Alpha-O-Lite and never knew I did until today. A power like this must be handle with care, it's too powerful to handle so do forgive me not saying something sooner to you."

Lushfel's eye glow bright red meaning at times not good but he trust Aeon enough to forgive him and was pleased they have two now.

"Ever will I'll let it slide since you told me. Now you may all leave until next meeting."

Before Aeon left the room he went up to Elian to say something important to her.

"Thank you, Master. Oh, and Elian, I met with you older brother today and wanted to say hi. He'll be please to see you again and your Father."

Elian was happy to hear and Lushfel knows he'll stop his own son one day.

"Really? Yeah! Daddy and I can't wait to see Kagero."

Elian got excited without knowing she melted the floors from her powers so quickly.

"Good to hear it. See you then."

"Bye!"

Once Aeon left and Lushfel watch on things through his crystal ball knowing where the other Water Alpha-O-Lite would be, leaving Terror to tell Elian quietly about Aeon working for them hating him the most.

"Elian, be careful not to trust in Aeon so much, understand?"

"Why not, Aunty Terri?"

"It just Lushfel trust him a bit too much for some reason, I wish I knew what it was."

With Terror being confused about Aeon knowing he's trouble for some demon like Lushfel who was leader to have him working close together so much, Aeon goes in the lab where Eye waits for him as he has Christy in the huge tank recovering slowly and fully awake and angry on what Dante and Kate did to him. No longer being his human appearances and in his true form remembering all of his fun times now gone thanks to her enemies and can no longer spy on them since he's a giant, Aeon had something he needed to ask of his little partner.

"Eye, how is she?"

"I'm afraid Christy's back being a male, Aeon, as for his appearance he's stuck for good at least he'll be back on his feet again. He might want to be a bit careful n the next fight."

"So it's one chance left and if Christy fails again, he might…?"

"Slim chance, a body like his can't stand hold up that good in combat too powerful. It looks like you'll have to watch over Kagero's gang."

Aeon looks at his Eagle knowing he has done it some time ago back in his day.

"I think I can deal with it. Get to it, Eye, leave the rest to me and I'll get back to you on our big thing for later."

"For you and Master, no problem. It's what I do for my family to return to me."

"Of course they will sooner than you think."

While Eye and the other Lecher got to work in recovering Christy, Aeon walks up to him knowing they can talk to each other wanting to ask some questions in mind.

"Poor, little or big Christy, you got hurt. Too bad, you'll have to wait for I'll take over okay? The fight between you and the two didn't go so well I understand completely which leaves me to wonder, you know about the holder of Glena, right? You saw it, didn't you? So who is it?"

Aeon didn't take long to find out that Christy saw the power of Glena for someone had it within that person he was fighting with a while ago but who is it? For he will gets some answers from him one way or another also with Kate seeing from the bathroom that blood was from her arm having a black mark glowing painfully on her and it wouldn't go away from washing it off nothing making her worry and had to hide it from the others, was this a bad or unknown sign Alpha Line sense from her? Strange things keep on happening to be known little by little.

*Mission Complete!


	18. Battle in the Waters

Devil May Cry: the Animated Series 2: Light and Darkness

By Tayla Drago

Long ago during the war of demons and human in Human World against Demon World Sparda fought to save it all and human lives, he faces many enemies including the five elements that had to be sealed for the safety of others all over. Known as the Four Saint Beasts demons themselves of the four elements – from Earth Genbu (Turtle), Fire Suzaku (Phoenix), Wind Byakko (White Tiger), and Water Seriyu (Blue Dragon) allowing the elements and Human World to be saved after the fears battle; though some of the Four Saint Beasts had more to a history than ever of Seriyu's side for centuries had a curse and a legend of Atlantics being real down below the ocean; like Seriyu, the Blue Sea Dragon once a proud Merman who found during the war with Sparda of Atlantics against demons and Seriyu was the next to be curse of the family line as a monster.

The curse was making a once human-like of Seriyu slowly turning into a monster and breaks free from his kingdom and wonder under water to ease the pain soon becoming out of control if not sealed and care for due to the curse. Because Seriyu today who's curse once was a alley and fears warrior of the seas that was felt betrayed and shunned by his own kind that once care for him, though he had his father being king falling in love with a female demon having a younger son in the family and little brother of Seriyu is a prince to their home. His name is Kevin Blue, the Sea Demon who still cares about his brother, stands up for him, wishes to help, and goes on a journey to find his brother who escape that might hurt the human's lives, his home, or maybe himself. Kevin must do whatever he can to save Seriyu from what he might do since he was freed and hurting his soul from the curse in becoming a monster that no one's care about not eve his family but Kevin still does. Besides Seriyu, Kevin also has something than a curse of power he has and wishes he knows why he does.

Elsewhere from the town or cities, a one part island has it all of paradise to go in or live there for while known as 'Hawaiian Bay' the most popular and greatest vacation resorts for fun, sun, relaxing, and lots of water on the beach the biggest one in the world. It had a huge beach to sit in the sun or relax, shops, a nice hotel, nice rooms, pools, hot tubs, gym, tennis course, photo taken booth, volleyball, watercrafts race, games like pool hopping, beach flag, hip battle to keep your balance on a float without falling into the water, tug-a-war in the pool, water slides, also casinos games like poker, blackjack, roulette, and slot machines. This place is met for family, teens, and anyone of all ages even pets are invited to get out and run around for fun.

That's where the heroes are at not only to have fun but soon get on their search on the Alpha-O-Lite of Water later on all in their summer clothing and swimsuits right now. Dante, Kate, Trish Lady, Genma, Kagero, Ginger, Hopper, Jason, Morrison, Nina, Patty, Charles, Anoka, Billy, Lully, Sally, Enzo, Simon, Debra, Tim, Joe, Harold, and the other stripper girls even Simon's boyfriend too all ready to have some fun with their gear as they all run to the beach while the army of eight Shadow Demons are at a nearby cave keeping an eye on things on their end. This will be both Billy and Lully's first fun in their life time to have with their friends since they were slaves to their aunty back then but not anymore, with Patty and Kate happy to be here.

"Yeah! We made it!"

"This is going to be great!"

The two siblings look around the beach amazed by the beauty.

"Brother, have you ever seen like this?"

"Only on TV, Lully, it's real right now."

"Then let's have some fun together."

Billy sees Patty looking all happy and normal again with her cute pink swimsuit on her for him to love so much.

"Yeah… Fun… Wow."

Lully couldn't help but smile seeing her brother happy to have Patty Lowell as his girlfriend.

Level # 18: 'Battle in the Waters'

A lot of people started having a great time at the nice resort all day. With Genma (since the heat's good for his entire body to absorb), Ginger, and Hopper relaxing in the sun rays on the sand sleeping, the girls were playing volleyball with Simon and the other people working with him at the strip club, Sally, Patty, Billy, and Lully playing hopping on the pool laughing and enjoying a fun time. Enzo and the boys try buying some good things in stores with some problems with the boys getting the goods, Morrison and Charles enjoying their drink at the pool where the bar is at, Anoka going down the water slide with Kagero being held tightly 'feeling weird doing something for fun'; both Trish and Lady were having a tug-a-war battles in the pool at a time, Nina testing herself on the watercraft race in the waters having fun with Jason racing her not doing so well, and Dante and Kate looking around the place for the last being Water Alpha-O-Lite that must be found with no luck so far.

With Dante in his sexy black boxer-type swimsuit shorts on and shirtless and Kate wearing a striped lovely Hawaiian swimsuit for women from one clothes being switch with another into one of the colors black and red all over, Kate doesn't like wearing it in public. With no signs of the Water being so far on the beach or pool but lots of fun and people, it wasn't going to be easy.

"Hey, babe! Any luck on your end!?"

"Not really. It's like finding a needle in a hay stack of people, and you?"

Dante gave Kate the sign meaning it was no good on his end either like her.

"This crappy vacation is no good with any rare power to be found."

"Tell me about it…"

Dante knows what was on Kate's mind from the suit swim she was covering herself up from anyone else to see.

"Come on. It doesn't look that bad on you, looks cute."

"Yeah for you, not me."

"Can't blame you after what your Old Man and Lady did from a bit of a mix up in your new swim suits to wear, I do blame myself from that too."

A flashback was shown of the two back at Devil May Cry yesterday while everyone was packing up to leave. There was Morrison, Jason, and Lady hanging out at the Devil May Cry with both Kate and Dante, with Kate not having a new swimsuit to wear since she grew 'never having any time in getting herself a newer one yet' her boyfriend thought he got a good one for her for buying something important for once.

"Yo, babe! I got you something at the store today since we'll be going to the beach!"

"For me?"

"Yep! A nice black sexy swimsuit just your size. See?"

Dante shows Kate the swimsuit out of the bag he bought which turn out to freak her out and everyone out after seeing it. It was a women's one that was black with only strings covering half the top and bottom almost being completely naked.

"Are you kidding me!?"

"What?"

"Dante! I am so not wearing this at the beach for people to see me in that! I'll look like a whore!"

"I think it'll look hot on you."

Jason runs over to Kate's side acting like a fool to save his daughter from exploitation.

"Now hold one, Dante!"

"Dad?"

"My sweetheart is right, she's not wearing that. I got something much better just in case."

Jason gets his bag getting out a better swimsuit for Kate, once he pull it out showing Dante and Kate they didn't like the sight of it either same with Morrison and Lady. It appears a red swimsuit covering the whole entire by for women that looks too cute like a child's wearing making it looks stupider if Kate wore that out.

"That's too childish, old man!"

"Shut up! My payment for this style is better than that slutty thing and my daughter's no slut!"

"Dad! I'm not wearing that either! No way!"

"Ah, come on, Kate! I got this for you!"

"She said she doesn't want it, she wants the one I bought her!"

"No mine!"

"No mine!"

"Mine!"

Lady fire her gun to the ceiling many times until the boys stopped fighting each other to get her attention, leaving the girl to grab hold of both the swimsuits.

"Hey, Lady, watch where you're aiming that thing, will you?"

"Enough! Since Kate can't wear these lame swimsuits from slutty to a child looks, I have a better idea so give me a second."

"Really?"

Lady started ripping from one swim suit to another making it into one better one to wear normally outside to beaches and pools and look good wearing it for Dante to like and Jason not to judge over, looking like a red and black mix all over looking like a leopard type style to cover the top and bottom showing the stomach like all women wear, for Lady has the skills to make it by hand in seconds.

"There you go."

Dante, Jason, and Kate were speechless after that happened with Lady handing Kate her better swimsuit.

"Wow… Lady how did you…?"

"I sweet trick when it comes in getting clothes, I'm a expert."

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. Looking much better now."

Morrison gives that look for Kate a thumbs up, with both Jason and Dante liking the swimsuit to be much better now.

"Kate, I can't wait to see you in that."

"It's much better than the other two I guess. It's alright."

"Problem solved. Oh, by the way, Dante, since we'll be staying there for a whole any job coming up for you two…"

Dante finishes the rest of the sentence for Lady.

"To give you half our payment, blah, blah. I get it."

End of flashback to the beach. Dante stands next to Kate pulling her arms away from her chest and legs slowly.

"Dante…"

"Looking good. Come on, Kate, don't hide it. You really look beautiful right now."

"Really?"

Dante pulls Kate near him to hug her and she hugs back.

"I do."

"Thank you. Anyways, that Water Alpha-O-Lite must be here. How do we know where?"

"Got to go what Morrison told us from yesterday, remember?"

"Yep, all the details from him."

Going to another flashback from yesterday at Devil May Cry place, after Lady made Kate a new swimsuit and sat back down and Jason clean up the remains she and Dante went to go ask Morrison the details about the last Alpha-O-Lite to find thanks to Power telling them. Also Charles giving his friend the full background on what they know about so far.

"Look, Morrison, you know what's the deal on what's going on?"

"That I do thanks to Jason and Charles."

"Then start telling us."

"Will do, Kate. We're in luck after what the Shadow Demons and Charles looked on about the last Water being of the Alpha-O-Lite, but get this there's a demon with that being under water and a hunter chasing after it. Well… It, he, or a she still can't tell what?"

"Really?"

Morrison shows Dante and Kate a map fill with blue of the entire ocean in the area they're in with little red dots on each side.

"These are the location where this mess has happen lately at other lakes, swamps, and beaches for a water demon appearing to be another human like Tyler was being chase by another demon wanted that thing dead. No one not even any type of fishermen can't capture any of them to be the powerful beings in the sea."

"You're saying either of the two are the ones with that power?"

"Maybe. They say they were a family at the Lost City of Atlantis one being a warrior and a prince to be loyal to his people for a curse to go by every century of a Seriyu demon had to be stopped when Sparda stopped him and the other three Four Saint Beasts; they say it was hard for the poor warrior once loved then sealed away being curse from a merman into a monster leaving his brother to destroy him for his family and people at all times. Not sure how the other escaped to cause trouble today but those two are at it if nothing's stopped in time from a pointless battle leaving you two."

"To stop them from fighting and rescue one out of the two of the Water Alpha-O-Lite before Lushfel or his goons does."

"Then you know the mission and be careful. Fighting in the water or against one won't be so easy."

"Yeah, like scaring s will make us not do our job."

"Don't say I didn't warn you both."

End of flashback to the beach with still no signs of the two anywhere or trouble for Dante and Kate unable to see or sense out.

"After hearing that story from Morrison and warnings, there isn't any sign of the two merman water demons to find."

"Let's keep looking, babe."

"Okay, then."

With Dante and Kate started looking around from high and low to find what they're looking for, Kate bumps into Sally having fun with the others at the pool seeing that she visits her every day since she was adopted with a god family she's living with and still having some power in her learning better day by day.

"Hi, Kate."

"Hey there, Sally. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, hanging out with you guys, Patty, Billy, and Lully is fun. Thanks for inviting me again. Knowing you and Dante have to fight bad monsters to hunt down."

"You're welcome. And don't worry; it's our job and others so we'll be here for a while. You just have fun."

"Are you sure? After what happen a few days ago to Jenny? I feel bad for Patty, sorry about your lost."

Sally gives Kate the sad look in her eyes that she can't resist and hugs her.

"Aw… Don't you worry. What's important is for us to be ourselves and Patty's a strong girl."

"If you say so, Kate. I wish I can help you guys fight after what you two saving me and the other kids."

"We would like that, just not right now until half the mess is over. Okay?"

"Okay then."

Patty shouts out for she and Nina are getting food and drink to everyone at a nearby stand letting Sally know for her to hear.

"Hey! Sally! Want to help Mommy and me give our friends some treats here!?"

"It'll be great!"

"Coming! I got to go, Kate, so be careful."

"Hey, we will. My Dad, Nina, and Charles set up barriers to protect lives from danger just in case so it's all over the place in time. They're fast."

"More like they're too good. See you later; I hope we hang out more."

"Bye, Sally!"

With the three girls serve the food and drinks to everyone at a time, Kate smiles seeing both Sally and Patty looking happy and themselves again for she and Dante continue their mission all over the island for that merman water demon together staying close. With Kate with her gun 'with Alpha Line being hold on to Jason until she calls him' along with Dante with his guns, sword, and Nevan guitar. They look from top to bottom, from the ocean sides at a time, to the pool, near the hotel, and still no luck yet and trying to see things clearer on the edge of the cliffs up top.

"Ah, nice view from here, isn't it?"

"It is… Dante, we're looking remember?"

"What's there to look if we can't find it anywhere? Tons of people are here. Young, old, fat, skinny, too skinny with issues, too muscularly on steroids, little kids, teens, weird Goths, celebrates, and…"

"I guess all that leaves left is finding Waldo."

Dante and Kate laugh making one of the good jokes ever. Soon they stopped when the two sense a very powerful energy on the beach nearby of a stranger wearing a raincoat and limping in pain started to get everyone's attention.

"You felt that?"

"We both did, somewhere east from where we are. There's a man in trouble. Could he been attacked by it?"

Dante carries Kate like it was nothing to him making her feel weird for it to happen.

"Dante!?"

"We're going to find that out so hold on tight!"

"I'll try to!"

Dante takes off running really fast so that way he and Kate can get there quickly with Kate holding on to Dante tightly without letting go knowing it was really fast since he was half demon, they'll get to the area in time. On the other side of the beach where the unknown injured man was people started to question what was wrong with him and all same with Dante's group though the way Ginger and Hopper were acting they had a bad feeling, so did Genma.

"Lady, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think I do. Something with this human or at least it appears to be."

Kagero had to see the person himself while the others waited behind everyone else and Anoka worries about this and her man too.

"Kagero sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I need to see what's going on myself."

"But up close!?"

Anoka, Genma, Lady, and the others watched carefully to see if the person will be alright since he came out of nowhere clinging on his arm that looked like it was in pain for Kagero to look at.

"Help…me…please…"

"Sir, you can relax. We're here to help."

Kagero sees the person in pain keep on saying so much for someone to help him.

"Help…"

"What's hurting you? Is it your arm? Tell us what happen…? Whoa!"

Once Kagero took a good look at the person's arm, he freaked out and soon does the rest being terrified. For this man's arm looking like it's been burned only all scaly mutated fish skin hurting him. Kagero got his weapon out seeing that the person wasn't normal and started powering up for all the ocean's waters going crazy, allowing for the barriers to protect all the people in it from the wrath of the waters with the person shows his eyes glowing and sounded different when talking.

"It hurts…! It hurts I say! Make it stop!"

With one rage let out from the person, the water's started to rage-like crazy that it sends Kagero flying from the strong winds without moving, but he gets in the barriers in time same with Morrison, Jason, Charles, Nina, Patty, Billy, Lully, Ginger, Hopper, Sally, Simon, Enzo (holding on to dear life from a pole), Lady, Trish, Genma, Anoka, and the others were all safe in but were all scared, panicking, and worried thinking the strong storm will hit them but didn't allowing Dante and Kate races to the person going crazy. While also trying to avoid so many powerful water drops coming down at a down with no problems with Dante. For the three men Kagero, Jason, and Charles see the horror.

"Wow! Okay, it's no human!"

"Ah, you think!?"

"Calm yourselves, gentlemen. The barrier's up and as long as all of us are in here being huge and outside of the water of the seas, we should be just fine."

Jason remembers since it was his friend, his lover Nina's work, and his alchemy skills making it happen.

"Oh yeah… Sure works like a charm which is good."

Morrison had something to say to Jason for bad news.

"One problem, Dante or your daughter isn't with us."

"What!?"

The stranger kept on losing control having the greater water powers within him as Dante comes charging at him with a few rounds with his guns firing away and one more from Kate's weapon too, however all of the bullets were blocked from the waters making a shield for the man still standing.

"It appears our sick stranger isn't much to be human at all! No good using your sword next, Dante, so now what!?"

"We'll get close to him until it hurts himself or anyone else!"

"They're okay from the Old Man' magic tricks!"

"I guess you're right, let's get this over with then!"

Dante got his sword out, putting Kate down gently with her power ready to go. With every hits from a sharp weapon to great fighting skills powering up to give the stranger a beat down with no affected only the worse was about to happen when another lying demon comes out of nowhere firing water at the person like a huge hose going off, as if they know each other making the two heroes stop.

"Is this what Morrison was going on about here!? Two water demons fighting for centuries with one power from them!?"

Kate was confused as Dante too.

"Don't look at me! I'm confused as you are!"

It was a big fight in a fast paste from one in the air tackling down at the stranger into the air, and the other with water blast after another shoot at each other until one of them hit the other to the waters really hard. What almost seemed to be over the entire sea goes crazy making a huge waves going crazy all over knowing that Dante and Kate had to get back and the others to protect human lives just in case the barrier breaks from the strong impact water pressure leaving Trish and Lady to help out on their end.

"Ah, Trish, I don't think it'll hold…"

"On it…"

Trish gets everyone's attention by firing tons of lightning sparks in the air making noises until they all pay attention to her same with the other group.

"Every body, in the pool now! You'll be safe in there! Go! Go! Stay together and we won't be drowning! Get in!"

All the people got in the pools in time since it was so big and in the barrier. With Nina, Charles, and Jason putting up another barrier making it ten times stronger in time to get in next along with Patty, Sally, Billy, Lully, and everyone else while Genma guards everyone with his body due to him not good mix with water. Next to him is Jason, Kagero, Anoka 'for her invisible touch', Alpha Line, Trish, and Lady as Lully gets her Alpha-O-Lite Wind shield ready in case with Billy backing her up.

"Before you start freaking out, Lady, I just want to say that I know what I'm doing here. All of us do and I'm sure Dante and Kate will be fine out there."

Lady tries not to freak out seeing how powerful the ocean waves were making very big water popping out.

"I'll hold you out to that!"

Trish could only smile though Lady does trust her on what she's doing.

"Sure you will."

Dante and Kate watch themselves for the water rises high showing some type of sea dragon which was huge roaring very loud, started going really fast in speed in mid air creating powerful waves all over thinking it might be a Water Alpha-O-Lite doing all of this. Dante uses Nevan to create a path to run right in the water path to stop the demon.

"Dante, wait! That's suicide!"

"I'll be a second!"

"But Morrison said we're facing a deadly enemy! Great."

Kate fires some rounds at the other being in the air dodging it really fast and soon disappears within the waters just like that knowing there was another unknown water demon just now having trouble believing the story that Morrison said earlier. Dante manages to get to the top of the strong water wave current 'with come cuts on his face that doesn't bother him' swings his sword trying to cut the water down it was too much for the creature's body to be hard to break down, it was a great battle in speed and strength against the two with Dante having fun.

"You're good; I think you can do much better than this. No damn water works can't hurt or scare me so bring it!"

Dante tries shooting hitting the creature from the back side hurting him a bit in pain though it fights back hard, by biting down on Dante's body like a chew toy being in pain to go out cold 'though not dead' making Kate worry for the worse if he doesn't get out of the jaws of the demon in time.

"No Dante! This looks bad!"

With the waves coming hard on to the barrier showing all the lives are saved only the sand, rocks, and tree were being completely soaked everywhere. Kate had to go in to save Dante herself by grabbing a boogie board to go surfing into the waves saving Dante herself and slowing down the water demon by channeling her energy to the board to have a better advantage.

"Guess I have no other choice. Save Dante now and deal with that thing to get the power later on. So surf's up!"

Kate yells being in a storm-like typhoon of the waters inside making her way up but she tries staying calm and head strong, once she gets near the demon she fires couple of light beams directly at the beast away from Dante and out of his mouth to save him, protected by her shield making their way out of it. She holds on to Dante's body on her back for her to surf away from it getting angry it chases down his prey really fast by swimming; from every hit the demon pops his head up to try eating the two Kate was also faster like him but not that quick to catch up. Jason the others hope they'll be alright.

"It's Kate!"

"And Dante to riding in the waters!"

"Kate, please… Be careful out there…"

It was close for Kate to get out of the waters thinking she and Dante will be alright leaving her to worry, without sensing it in time the strange dragon-like water demon fires a huge water blast sending Kate and Dante flying in the sea with one stronger wave knocking them underneath. It ended after that 'due to the demon getting hurt and from the storm waves to that' everything goes back to normal and no sign of the demon anywhere for all the people are alright jus confused on what just happen there 'without knowing the other one was watching from above and takes off' allowing Nina, Charles, and Jason to turn off the barrier to find the others.

"Genma! You see the two!? Or one of them!?"

"There on in the waters of off shore!"

"You're kidding me!"

[Master…]

Jason worries for the worse from his daughter's safety and Dante's too with Ginger making noises meaning she was sad.

"Kate! Dante! Where are you!?"

With Morrison and Nina have to keep Patty, Sally, Anoka Enzo, Simon, Hopper, and the others from danger as everyone else making sure nothing else bad or weird happens again while trying to have fun somewhere than the beach until then all is safe. While the others Lady, Trish, Kagero, Genma, Ginger, Jason, and Charles went to go look for Dante and Kate hoping they're alive somewhere. But where can they be? Same with the stranger and the water demon what happen to the two along with the other demon with water power?

Deep within the waters the stranger was sinking in the sea until his eyes open looking confuse on where he was and still in pain, he tries swimming somewhere to relax. While somewhere in the waters, flowing by was both Dante and Kate with Kate waking up holding on to Dante's body and healing his wounds much faster for the biting marks to go away in time; almost running out of air she senses a underground cave underneath to get her and Dante's body in there safely for some air until they have the energy to get out later on. Kate swim further in time to go under 'but she injured her foot badly due to a hard landing in the water how fast they went down under during the fight', swim through the entry, and gets out of the waters and on the ground getting some air also placing Dante's body gently to rest next to her. The cave inside was amazing looking from underwater having a dark-like stars showing all over the walls of crystals with a huge surroundings to see and be in that goes anywhere all over to the ocean out of the cave, Kate soon felt really tired and in pain so she tries to relax herself and unable to do anything for the time being she lies down next to Dante. She fell fast asleep by gazing into the shining rocks shining like star or rare crystals to rest her eyes slowly until she was out.

Without the two knowing the stranger was swimming nearby and the other demon makes his way in through the waters, also earlier before the mess up storm happened Kate manages to use the glow stick to send a signal to one of the Shadow Demons to go and rescue them by sensing Kate and Dante's locations and away out. It was the fearsome Wolf to the rescue trying to smell the trail out to get others to aid him once he knows where they are with two other beings present for one being the deadliest.

"**The daughter of Susan Star and Son of Sparda are in there alive. However, they're not alone. Two more inside the big caves with one having the Alpha-O-Lite of Water, but which one? I must hurry and track them. I can't do this alone."**

Wolf scent at one end to the other where they landed in the water outside the caves. Back inside the caves Dante wakes up first feeling a bit sore 'as he always does whether he gets shot, stabbed, or bitten hard' remembers being in battle and got bit by an unknown dragon water demon to Kate saving him before passing out and sees the cave he's inside of the place seeing how huge and nice looking it was, easy to see clearly with many rocks all over the walls twinkling brightly like small nightlights all over feeling like its night time all day long. He then sees Kate next to him sleeping feeling tired 'almost done recovering thanks to her powers' sensing her being alright but sees a huge bruised on her foot looking bad.

"Looks like she's dong alright. What a woman…"

Dante strokes Kate's face and hair gently looking at her body seeing hot she is to him, he then trips falling right on top of her body trying to get off but stops. Seeing that this is his only chance to stay this close to Kate while recovering for a few minutes or so.

"Kate, I know you might not like this or do but I can't help myself. God, you're just breath taking. From your amazing belly, soft boobs, cute face, great personalities, lovely legs, and one big ass you have. Doesn't matter because that turns me on too."

Dante hold Kate's body hearing her breathing in and out from his face on her chest hearing her heart beat while massaging her breast with one hand making him breathe heavily being turned on from all of this, along with smelling her hair . Holding her hand with his other one with the hand from her chest going down to her butt to rub and her soft legs he was in heaven.

"Kate, I want to… Well, since we met you made me feel special and you changed becoming a true woman. You make me feel warm inside and the way we held before that I want to have you inside of me, I mean it. I don't know how long I can way or tell you how I really feel. I know you do too, when will you say those three words to me? I'm nothing without you. Right now, I'm going to keep on doing this until you wake up and only you."

Dante's body started to sweat next to Kate's enjoying the moment with Kate holding her close to him without letting go. Soon it all had to end for now sensing that he and Kate aren't alone in the caves right now as he tries to hide near a big rock for no one to see Dante or his girl, she starts waking up though her foot was still in pain a bit.

"Guess I spoke too soon, damn."

"Dante…? What happen?"

Dante covers Kate's mouth quietly whispering to her.

"Don't speak. They followed us here."

"You don't mean…?"

"Afraid so and on the worse timing too."

Kate got confused there.

"What's that suppose to mean? You know what? Never mind, at least it was you doing it."

"Warming up your body like that? You're welcome. So how do you feel now?"

"Alright, but my foot Ouch! Bad landing on that side to be twist to pull a bad muscle, be like this for a while. And you?"

Kate was surprise seeing Dante have some biting marks on his skin didn't scare him or doesn't hurt.

"Again, these are nothing. Morrison was right about one thing, those guys are tough to be for water demons."

"With no clue to know this is the Alpha-O-Lite power… Great."

"A job is a job; we got to take them out."

"We don't even know who's really bad."

The two see one of them coming or passing by from water to water for Dante and Kate kept silence in hiding until it went away being the demon from earlier appearing to be a merman with the top of a man body and a bottom of a long fish tail. Who looked very young like a teenager with blue hair, fish ears, horns sticking out, having a long scarf around his body, bracelets on both his arms, a golden long necklace around his neck, and a light and dark blue tail of fish people. The merman swims off to the other side of the caves within the seas allowing the heroes to come out of hiding.

"Too close. Let's find a way out first before we get the demons and stranger…!"

Kate couldn't move her foot at all being in pain, so Dante offer to carry her with a piggy back right.

"Let's go, babe."

"Dante! Really!?"

"Look, you're hurt until you can move again you leave the fighting to me. Unless Alpha Line of your can hear your call to rescue us, but that might be a problem there."

"Okay, fine. But I got you back with my gun, powers…"

Dante hands Kate Nevan to borrow.

"And Nevan too."

"Nevan?"

"It might work out; they say music smoothes the savage beast."

"You really think if that water giant thing comes back that would work?"

"You have a voice of an angel."

"If you say so. Now, Dante, the moving."

"Don't fall, I got you."

"Believe me I'm not planning to."

Dante started walking around the caves for the two were enjoying the view from top to bottom for something this big within the sea, they found a ray of light peeking out from the top and went to check it out by going up.

"Hey, Dante, when this hunt's over we should come here every summer more often."

"That should be fun to do."

"And this cave will be our special spot."

"You mean that? Get the hell out."

"I'm serious."

"Alright, it's a date."

The two soon hear strange noises coming from the man in pain with deadly powers thinking he wash up in the cave from the two demons.

"Dante, look. It's that man."

"Should we go to him after what his powers are?"

"I don't think so seeing how deadly he can be like the demons were, we can't take any chances. So let's talk to this person with our weapons standing by."

Dante smirks.

"You had me at weapons."

Dante carries Kate down where the man in falling to his knees still in pain from the arm and mumbling to himself it hurt or someone help me over and over again, the two are prepare not to get hurt from his strange water attacks this time knowing he's more than a human with powers and skin of a fish.

"Why…? Why won't this pain go away…? It hurts so much…"

"Sir, listen don't attack us we're on your side. Okay?"

"Maybe it's his weird looking arm hurting him."

Kate felt the stranger's arm carefully without hurting him feeling weird she sense something more than having powers.

"Not really. I think this is part of his body, he's much powerful than we both think."

"But he fell in the waters lucky to be alive without those two mermen weirdoes screwing everything up."

"No… I think he's the enemy, I can't explain why or how here."

"Which demon is he that we saw?"

The stranger's eyes glows for it happens again about to attack them.

"Make it stop… Please make it go away!"

The stranger punches the ground making a powerful water flying out; with Kate in pain she fires her beams to push her aside from the blast allowing Dante to strike with his sword and sees the stranger bleed from the back meaning it had to be the big water demon from earlier in the fight meaning that's his true form. Almost stopping staring at the stranger and the enemy was about to fire more rounds of water Kate shields Dante from behind with her powers and the other comes out of nowhere imprisoning him with a bubble-like liquid from the other demon the young merman who appears within the waters.

"Brother! Stop this!"

"Brothers!?"

Dante was about to fire but Kate sense that he wasn't a threat to begin with but was trying to help and didn't see it until she touched the injured man.

"Dante wait! That demon isn't the enemy! That human is!"

Dante lowers his guns down seeing that they're both right.

"Only because he's the sea monster who wash us off the island."

"You got a good point there."

The demon tries holding the stranger down tightly trying to retrain him getting closer until he made the waters from below them coming rising up from left to right to destroy the shield in a huge slash with him, Dante, and Kate ducking from the powerful hit.

"No… No! Make it stop!"

With the waters coming out of nowhere from the walls of the caves then stops quickly with the stranger gone meaning he swam away in the waters.

"Brother, don't…"

Before the demon could go swimming after the stranger being the sea monster, both Dante and Kate stop him from going anywhere wanting some answers as Dante points his guns in his face.

"Hold it, Merman! Let's chat, shall we?"

"Please let go! I got to stop my Brother before he hurts himself!"

Kate stands next to Dante to hold his fire.

"It's better to explain it all, how this person's relate with powers like a demon and you causing a mess on beaches. Furthermore we're seeking the power meaning which of you have it. What's going on with you two?"

Kate stops talking once they heard a man's voice sounded like a beast within the cave s that echoes leaving the other demon to know what's going on, also Dante seeing a huge hole made left on the rocky walls shape of a sea monster alright it's a big one.

"What the…?"

"Hell…?"

"That Land Walker isn't what he appears to be, he's my older brother Prince Adams. He's cruse… Once being the hero and son of the King of Atlantics, he was curse upon the Water demon Seriyu of the Four Saint Beast from century after century."

That shocked the two heroes hearing the bad news from one demon that's powerful to be dealing with and another who's an alley to help out.

"Who the hell are you, kid? Start talking."

"Very well, I shall tell you two, Land Walkers. My name is Kevin Blue, the Sea Demon."

"I'm Kate Jones, the half Angel warrior."

"And I'm Son of Sparda Dante."

"Yes I heard a lot about your father and the last half breed angel left alive. I wanted to apologize about the mess we're in; I have to stop him from roaming free or all lives from yours and mine will die from his powers, also… You two seek that power of the five, yes?"

Kevin removes his scarf from his shoulders showing a symbol of wings of the color blue showing Kevin has the Water of Alpha-O-Lite having the more water powers within surprising Dante and Kate just seeing it. With Billy and Lully's symbol being the color green, Elian's red, Tyler's once yellow, and Aeon's orange each on different parts of their body having it as proof. He begins telling his and Adams story to the heroes while showing a flash back for the real truth; saying it was a family thing of power or a war of one sad demon being hunted down by an evil one but those are all lies leaving Kevin to say the real story besides the war long ago of Sparda fighting the Four Saint Beasts was true and Atlantics too.

"We are or once the proud sons of the King of Atlantics back in for centuries of the sea all over protecting our kind and watching out for humans. It was a lovely home of ours fill with treasures and fine warriors like my older brother Adam Blue being the best of the best to soon be next ruler since he was a prince and I'm a sea caring to the creatures for treatment and training for battle, I too train myself to become strong too I did wish to be like Brother I did. What happen on this world it was true that Sparda did stop the Four Saint Beasts for some Land Walkers have been curse to control the power or be destroyed from madness; however that's not what destroyed our home other than Brother controlling the powers very well since he was next to be curse of Seriyu within him, it was when the comets of the next five to hold the Alpha-O-Lites crashing down from each areas for that one having the water type got to me I was hurt. Brother and I were fine from danger same with our creatures roaming free once they all healed but our family, our people, and our home was destroyed and went under as an old ruin forever as a legend. For centuries since I had to train my newer powers and recovering my Brother stayed by my side staying alive doing well, until that day that all changed for him… During the wars underwater one of the subs sank to the bottom filled with some very strange colored smokes affecting my Brother making him sick into a monster very slowly changing him and his feelings into a very sick being wanting to kill; on land he's sick to do anything unless being threaten can trigger his powers on their own with no control its only worse in water making him into a vicious monster of the sea ten times powerful to fight against or kill, believe me I have tried it is very hard. Adam became the deadly Seriyu. Sinking ships in the north, killing whales in the south, destroying icebergs in the east, and drowning suffers in the west all over was a nightmare I knew this powers was left to me because Mother and Father wouldn't wanted to let me see Brother suffer for I have fought hard against him until I finally sealed him in time into the pit and watched him over years protecting lives from land and sea. Until this year today for some reason he escaped either from a strong storm made or something ruining the seal to be set free once again, just as powerful and ten times deadlier to hurt more lives, I had to stop him even if I die for you see what he can do so far it'll get worse if we don't stop Brother saving himself and the Land Walkers, only this time it won't be so easy back then how I sealed him away. So that tale of us is the truth you two wish to know about for me to tell."

End of both flashbacks and real truth behind Adam as the new Seriyu today and Kevin himself allowing Dante and Kate were surprise knowing the real deal, only leaves left is what to do with the demon to be stopped before leaving the caves 'so others won't get hurt from the sea monster roaming all over the huge cave' and after that retrieving the last Alpha-O-Lite of Water. One step at a time they must think of.

"What do we do now, Dante?"

"The truth hurts always it sucks for brothers to turn against each other the hard way. I had been there. We can't let this sick weirdo follow us for others being his dinner on a nice summer resorts, so I say we do what we always do against demons."

Kate loaded her gun up to go.

"In kicking ass of course? You got it."

"Yo, kid?"

"Yes, Dante and Kate?"

"Cute, he learned our names well. Look if you found a way to get in here you can get us out."

"Me…?"

"We'll stop your brother in return if you do that for us after."

Kevin think really hard seeing he finds the two heroes not a threat to him and senses how strong they are and how they were during the fight from earlier, he couldn't do this alone this time.

"Very well, I will help you if you help me. But I'm going to aid you two."

Kate agrees with Kevin on that.

"You're a good fighter so just stay close, okay?"

"Yes. Thank you very much."

Kevin bows to both Dante and Kate as the lover carries his girl on his back.

"Any case, time to follow the fishy."

Kevin swims in the waters sensing his brother's trail hasn't gone too far with boneless fish popping out of the waters knowing that he, Dante, and Kate are getting close somewhere in the caves that's big to find. Outside of the caves with everyone looked all over for Dante and Kate all of their friends are worried about them, that's when Wolf appears in front of Ginger for her to roar to Jason to get his attention in showing him and Kagero follows them.

"Jason, any luck?"

"No. But Ginger found someone that might."

"Wolf?"

"**Jason, I have come to get you and any of your allies to bring you to the location where both daughter of Susan Star and Son of Sparda have been found. They are both alive and well. Follow me and I shall lead you to their area within the caves we must get to."**

Wolf points out the nearby caves very tall and big from top to bottom hard to find a way in but on top where a hole was allowing Kagero to fly there and Ginger to run up for the cat demon runs there first with Kagero to catch up, Jason didn't do anything to catch up yet.

"Are you coming?"

"I'll catch up; you two just go where Wolf will lead you."

"You better."

"**We shall see you then, Jason. I'll go help out the others."**

Wolf runs quickly to aid the other two to find the way in the caves as Jason grabs hold of his bag filled with weapons to get out using knowing breaking in the caves either way won't be easy to do.

"I'm going to need a bigger gun."

Back in the caves from the waters the strangers' body was getting stronger, sick, and deadlier trying to stop the pain part of him wants to be saved but the other wants to keep on killing. With many search still going on for the three it wasn't a easy finding from water dripping caves, noises, waters all over, and many rooms to see was hard to look on. With Dante still holding Kate for her foot hurts still as they kept a look and out and ready for anything Kevin still having trouble finding Adam Blue aka Seriyu anywhere.

"Brother, where could you be hiding? Are you trying to get help or hurt more lives? Please answer me."

Soon a annoying scratching sound was made from the walls 'like a nail on a clack board' was heard all over for Kevin, Dante, and Kate to stop hearing the awful noise nearby for it was Seriyu coming by wanting to kill them all with no control.

"He's near."

"I sense him too. This looks bad."

"Hey, kid-!"

"I know…"

The three started hearing Seriyu's voice being in pain, to being creepy; laughing seeing it's all a joke to him in having fun with no control of to madness. Kevin was ready for anything to come at his way.

"The pain… It hurt… Make it stop…"

Seriyu moved quickly without the three sensing it in time and kept their guard up.

"Brother, let us talk about this please… Don't do anything foolish."

"Just calm down now."

Seriyu has his red eyes glowing evil again but started to feel pain trampling all the way in the caves to the three.

"It hurts… Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Seriyu whips out from his hands tons of bubbles flying all over all dark being bunch of bombs going off, with Kevin avoiding them quickly and Dante jumping from one side of the caves' cliff to another 'with Kate holding on tightly' to avoid the explosions. Seriyu comes running to crush the three with his water powers from his fist creating water pressures, that's when Kevin comes out of the waters whipping his chains to bind Seriyu; he dodges really fast from every heavy hits to the ground instead tries hitting his brother making tons of water shields saving him.

"Brother, we're here to save you. No more of this!"

Seriyu flies at Kevin to drown him by hand from one struggle to another he fights his way by head butting Seriyu to the four head and the fight continues fighting from the caves side to side walls really hard. From chain whips to water powers and the same thing with the other and strength it was so much for Kevin to withstand and can't seem to lay a finger on his brother. Until he chains up Seriyu from the ankles to throw him hard from the air to the ground not moving; allowing Kevin to have a chance to retrain him, but stops seeing Seriyu was in pain from the look in his eyes pleading for help from the curse trying to fight back.

"No… Kevin? What's going on? What's happening to me?"

"Brother, is that really you?"

"Kevin! I'm scared!"

"It's okay now. I'm here"

Before Kevin could hug Seriyu, he tricks him good to give his brother a powerful hose down from his water blast hurting Kevin many times about to be crush to death 'or couldn't breathe' knowing that Dante had to do something.

"This doesn't look good."

Dante jumps in front of Kevin using his sword to cut the water in half to splash all over, blinding Seriyu for him to shooting him many times to fall though lands on his two feet unharmed laughing madly enjoying the fun to kill them.

"Do you really think the part of me wants to go back a hero who lost it all? I'm enjoying this fine power so try all you like! It's hopeless!"

"Be happy to take that offer, water boy! You okay, kid?"

"I'm fine. You saved me."

"Good, now stay there it's my turn to dance."

Dante's turn to fight hard against Seriyu giving their all in a fierce fight with sword being swung and the demon creating a water-like whip from both his arms really fast for once false move can cut the hero in half like the rocky floors with Kevin and Kate watching it all. The struggle was hard to avoid the attacks so Dante risks it all; by grabs hold one of Seriyu's water whip-like arm with both his hands without letting go, jumps from wall to wall like a cheetah, drops behind Seriyu holding his arm really painfully 'unable to break free from' to kick him from the back, and ties his head around to fall and turns off his powers allowing Dante to slash the other one. As Seriyu tries to get up, Dante stands next to him with his gun out about to fire.

"Nice one, Dante! Keep it up!"

"Thanks, babe! I'll let you know when you can help out!"

Seriyu was mad stomping to the ground of the caves wishing this wasn't happening to him, Dante kept his cool ready to stop him.

"Quit whining and just vie up."

Seriyu fires another water blast from his hands, only Dante to move his head to avoid it hitting the walls pouring some water out like a waterfall with his head wet.

"Back off! All of you! I was destined to crush, eat, and destroy all things on this planet land and sea!"

"I don't think so, not when I'm around killing those douchebag dreams of theirs."

"You think this is over? Time for round two my way."

"Don't care how we fight because either way you'll lose and be sealed away for your own good so come on! Let's do this in sea or right here you name it."

Seriyu smiles in an evil way started walking backwards into the water.

"It's your call."

Seriyu's body started to glow with the water getting hot with bubbles boiling all over, shaking all over in the caves, and both Kate and Kevin sensing trouble seeing that Seriyu's deadlier in water more than land. Too late for Dante to turn back now, he can't beat the water demon with the element of the Four Saint Beast within him.

"Bad move, Dante."

"What?"

Kevin fears the worse about to happen for he seen it before.

"You fool! You cannot defeat my Brother in sea! I told you both that if Brother gets into water he goes into his true cursed that'll build his powers ten times as a killing machine!"

"You think this dude being a screw up monster can scare me!?"

Seriyu began transforming from a human with bad fish skin into a huge sea monster up close in person. Appearing to be a big dragon-like snake of a sea monster with blue skin all over, long tail, two short arms with claws, fish wing all over the back and front, a small wing on the back, a bumpy yellow stomach, ear-like fish, red eyes, long tongue, big mouth, big nose, and sharp teeth. For Seriyu is in his true form and he is one with the water to fight, surprising Dante from his appearances same with Kate for the beast roars really loud in Dante's face.

"Damn!"

"Oh… Okay? Now I see what you were talking about. Not good."

Kate warns Dante of the enemy about to attack in seconds.

Seriyu comes up a bit from the waters swimming around to whack Dante sending him flying hard. He tries getting up to dodge his attacks from his tail and dropping his heavy body hard; tries swimming away but of course Seriyu swims really fast to catch up it was a sword fight against the beast in fast speed from lots of cuts to biting this time Dante uses his sword to hold Seriyu's mouth right open to fire many rounds hurting him. Somehow he fires more dark bubbles to make huge waves in the waters confusing Dante for Seriyu to come charging at him to his rock bottom.

With the other two seeing the horror happening up top with Kate wanting to help but was still in pain. So Kevin comes up from water to get her down allowing him to stop his brother again for real saving Dante, no longer holding back ever again.

"Kevin?"

"I got him. Be ready, both of you to seal Brother. From pain, fighting, sealing him, and smoothing his body."

"You don't mean?"

"It was lucky for me this time we got to risk it all. Excuse me."

Kate gets ready to fight either way in pain or not, Seriyu has Dante from tightening his body with his long tail to devour until Kevin comes in using his water powers to send Seriyu flying into the rocks also freeing Dante hurting his cut Dante made on him allowing Kevin to wrap his chains around his mouth shocking him 'even if it hurts his body too'.

"Brother! This ends right here for real!"

Kevin tug-a-wars at Seriyu making him more angry soon going to his speeding moments sending Kevin to hold on to dear life without letting go all over out and in the waters as Seriyu tries to hit his brother hard with his water powers popping out and he still doesn't give up. Dante manages to swim out of the waters with his weapons still with him from above the ocean above him Kate reaches her hand out to him pulling him out.

"Dante?"

"I'm good, Kate, I'm good thanks to Kid fighting back."

"Saving back and forth there. But we got to help him finish the job."

Seriyu sends Kevin flying off of him only to be hit from his own attack to fight again from chain to water whip attacks all over the waters again. Before Dante could go in to help, right above them was a explosion made from Jason's rocket cannons mix with some fire power of alchemy he made in time along with getting Alpha Line for Kate. With him are also Kagero, Ginger, and Wolf coming down to save both Kate and Dante during a battle with ginger roaring with joy.

"Well, I see you two are still kicking!"

"Please, Batty, why wouldn't we be?"

"**Son of Sparda and daughter of Susan Star are both still unharmed and breathing."**

"Dad! Kagero! Ginger! Wolf! You guys came!"

[And I have too, Master.]

"I see that."

Kate sees Jason looking all teary eye and sad only being so happy seeing his daughter was alright, he runs up and hugs her.

"Dad!?"

"Kate! You're alive! And, Dante, be more careful with her next time."

""Well, excuse me."

"Kate, your foot! Are you okay-!?"

Kate shoves Jason's face with her hand away from her.

"Dad! I'll be fine; you're only making things worse with me!"

Jason gives double thumbs up doesn't care if he got hurt that time.

"Well, it shows that she'll be just fine."

Kagero wanted to know about the two demons fighting hard going on. Same with Jason, Wolf, and Ginger.

"Dante, what's happening here?"

"Let just say we found the last Alpha-O-Lite one of them and saving lives from stopping a vicious sea monster."

"Really!?"

The brothers kept on fighting hard in the waters so much for Kevin to hold Seriyu down from his strong liquid to harden Seriyu long enough to whip him hard, before the beast could fire another load of many water blasts Dante jumps in throwing his sword like a boomerang to cut the beast's face leaving a huge cut across his face not looking happy about it leaving the rest for Kate to do after getting it from her father's hands since he's already in sword form.

"Let's do this, Alpha!"

[Yes, Master!]

Dante gets Kevin out of the way for the next attack.

"Wait until she takes care of business then do your job."

Kevin smiles seeing that he sees all land walkers like Dante are trust worthy.

"If you say so."

"It's show time!"

"_Susan Star or the Angel Warriors, guide me within Alpha Line! I command from the Heaven above us to give me strength to protect the ones I love protect the ones thy name, protect thy Father before me, and the heart of a new hero too! Let this sword cut down the wicked that are standing before me for their rotten souls to rot forever more! So say goodnight and rest in peace!"_

With one powerful slash, Kate releases a powerful energy wave directly at the sharp rocks above the caves on top started going into fast lines showing and being frozen up in mid air being destroyed into tiny pieces, causing them to fall down on top of Seriyu all over trapping him and injuring him good turning back into his human merman self.

"Nicely done, babe."

Kate slips for her foot was still in pain for Dante to catch her in his arms.

"You okay?"

"At least I helped out."

Kevin moves in closer to Seriyu ready for the next stage.

"Watch out, this isn't over yet."

"We know."

Seriyu tries getting up hates to be beaten and not too happy about it.

"No… No!"

Seriyu crushes all the rocks under him transforming again to kill this time, that's where Kevin had him right where he wanted him With his chains to strap him down along with his blood in the waters, allowing Kevin to make marking symbols to make a new stronger seal again to save his brother from the curse and from himself with no use breaking free out of this one. The last part was for Kate to sing to smooth the savage beast like Dante said with the little help from her song and Nevan to play on.

"Is Kate going to sing to that thing?"

"**Is the only way to seal this powerful sea creature."**

Kate started tuning up Nevan like her other guitar to sing from America – Horse with no name very well for her lovely singing voice can calm Seriyu to fall asleep once he hears the noise stopping him from being deadly and mean for Jason, Ginger, Kagero, Wolf, Alpha Line, Kevin, and Dante to hear her with every sound from Nevan electric waves made it sound so good when playing it.

Kate singing: On the first part of the journey  
I was looking at all the life  
There were plants and birds and rocks and things  
There was sand and hills and rings  
The first thing I met was a fly with a buzz  
And the sky with no clouds  
The heat was hot and the ground was dry  
But the air was full of sound

I've been through the desert on a horse with no name  
It felt good to be out of the rain  
In the desert you can remember your name  
'Cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain  
La, la ...

After two days in the desert sun  
My skin began to turn red  
After three days in the desert fun  
I was looking at a river bed  
And the story it told of a river that flowed  
Made me sad to think it was dead

You see I've been through the desert on a horse with no name  
It felt good to be out of the rain  
In the desert you can remember your name  
'Cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain  
La, la ...

After nine days I let the horse run free  
'Cause the desert had turned to sea  
There were plants and birds and rocks and things  
there was sand and hills and rings  
The ocean is a desert with it's life underground  
And a perfect disguise above  
Under the cities lies a heart made of ground  
But the humans will give no love

You see I've been through the desert on a horse with no name  
It felt good to be out of the rain  
In the desert you can remember your name  
'Cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain  
La, la ...

(I too sing this song from You Tube sounded like the character in my story if you listen and image it. Check it out! watch?v=kOjzUlTZqWs)

Kevin has completed the spell for a new hold of the pit to be made underneath the caves and with Seriyu chain up and sleepy he calmly falls asleep while sinking down below with his brother Kevin by his side making the pain finally going away.

"Brother?"

"Kevin?"

"Forgive me, it had to be done."

"I guess I can no longer go out?"

"One day you will, we will together. Until then please sleep the pain of yours away. I promise to check on you every day."

Seriyu looks up seeing Dante and the others from out of the salty waters sensing how good they are after today with his eyes started to get heavy.

"Kevin, you made good allies to the land walkers. And from your powers that are important than my curse is, please aid them any way you can."

Kevin hugs Seriyu's head.

"I will. Now please sleep."

"Good night and take care…"

Seriyu goes into a deep sleep and Kevin makes sure it stays that way. He sees Kate, Dante, Ginger, Wolf, Alpha Line, Kagero, and Jason escape the caves with the two animal-like demons showing them the quickest way out by climbing up a bit seeing the light taking them out to the sand shores the beach and freed. Kevin swims through the other side happy to see that all went well at the end as Dante acts goofy not being in water for now.

"Land ho! I could go for a strawberry sundae after that survival crap!"

Soon everyone hears Patty's voce coming by with her and the others happy to see Dante and Kate alive and well and Sally too.

"Dante! Kate! You guys they found them, they're alive!"

"Yeah!"

Kagero and Jason were happy and tired too.

"Wow, now that was something."

"With some good involved at the end."

Wolf bows to everyone making his leave back with the other Shadow Demons until the next time they meet again.

"**All is good at the end, until we meet again my job here is done."**

"Thanks again, Wolf!"

Wolf runs off to the other side of the island to the caves he and his army are at. While everyone enjoyed their fun and the other beach was fixed, Nina recovers Dante scratches and Kate's injured foot while talking to Kevin on what to do now since they found the last Water Alpha-O-Lite with two now and one more to be saved so Lushfel won't use any of them to release Anima the Shadow Demons were talking about, thanks to Charles telling Kevin the full detail on the others thanks to Billy and Lully as proof.

"I can't thank you two enough for all you done."

"Also getting us the hell out of the caves of no return, you're in good hands."

"I just hope Seriyu gets better just as long as he stays calm."

"I think it'll work this time for I wasn't alone. And since I'm a partner in your group and having this water power within me, what's next?"

"Kid, we keep you alive or you fight back at our enemies from getting to you."

"What Dante's trying to say is, keep your guard up now at all times and alive. We'll be staying here for a while until our missions over a good vacation time while working so either way you can still be around to help out."

"I'll be happy to even if you leave I will follow."

Kevin comes out of the waters having legs to walk on from that to fish tail if he's in it.

"Thanks to the special waters of mine can allow me to walk on land as you can all see."

"Nice!"

"You're alright, kid, starting to like you a lot."

Kevin smiles.

"It's good to know I can learn from you, land walkers. Any chances I can try out some food here?"

Dante leans next to Kate for the two to head back to their rooms at the hotel while the others take Kevin on a grand tour.

"I think Dad will show you the ropes. Right now, Dante and I are taking five until tomorrow so later you guys."

"You'll love the sundaes here."

Both Dante and Kate wave to Kevin as he waves back at them from behind then turns his attention to Jason.

"You'll take me on tour then."

"We got you back too. So welcome aboard, Kevin."

The two shake hands with each other having Kevin on their team and having the second Alpha-O-Lite being safe with them everyone enjoys the day for the sun to set into night time. Where the ocean view was lovely with the moon being full to see and hot weather being so nice; for a lot of people turned in or plays a lot of casino games down stairs like crazy. With Nina and Alpha Line watching over Billy, Lully, Patty, Sally, Hopper, and Ginger while the others Lady, Charles, Trish, Genma, Anoka, Kevin 'getting use to everything on land', and the rest enjoy their time at the casino games all night long making tons of money; as Dante and Kate were doing well drinking outside the window of their hotel room enjoying the view and some TV 'before that Kate's cut on her arm seem to be getting worse as she covers it the best way she can ignoring it'. And the others? Jason and Kagero watches outside the hotel seeing how their relationship is going being spies as Morrison hates the idea from the very beginning for Kagero flew a little telling Jason what's going on while Morrison smoked.

"Do you see them?"

"Yeah I do."

"What are they doing?"

"Nothing. Just drinking and talking."

"Really? That's it?"

"Yes."

Morrison nodded to see no point to this.

"You guys are losers' jus doing this."

"Please, Morrison. We told you that we're checking if all things go well for them. Kate and Dante are met to be very well."

"You're being too paranoid."

Kagero comes flying back down disagreeing with Morrison.

"Oh, please."

"Says the demon who was hitting on Kate once."

"Watch it!"

Soon both Enzo and Simon come walking by minding their own business.

"Wow… I'm sorry but that's just sad right here."

"Oh, hey there, Enzo and Simon."

Simon acts silly and friendly as always.

"Hey, boyfriends. You know messing with a woman's private matters is a no-no in my book."

"We're checking if all is good for them."

Simon hands Kagero, Morrison, and Jason a huge towel to share to clean their faces off from the sweat since it hot out.

"I get it; just clean your faces please."

"Fine… You heard them, boys."

The three started wiping their faces on the towel not feeling like any other towels are how they were using it. For Simon knew something they or Enzo doesn't know about.

"By the way, those are Enzo's trunks you're wiping on."

Kagero, Jason, and Morrison stopped being grossed out after seeing closely for the towel being Enzo's huge swimsuit. They started cleaning their faces from water to sand to get rid of the smell and Enzo grosses out too.

"Hey! I thought you said it was your towel you sick pervert! Thanks a lot!"

"Ha! That's what happens when peeping toms don't leave love alone! 'You seen London, you seen France, you all seen and smell Enzo's lard ass! So beast that'!"

Simon started dancing around with Enzo just dropping to his knees feeling dirty and after the three guys stopped grossing out, the two take them back to their hotel rooms for good leaving Dante and Kate in peace alone with each other. The two were having fun spending time with each other and be back to move around a lot more the next day.

"Damn…"

"Something wrong?"

"Well, that's the last time I ignore Morrison's freakin' warnings."

"I hear you. And next time getting myself hurt while landing in the waters the wrong way."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Nah, just sore I'll live. The important part is that we got Kevin with us."

"With more coming in our way. Lushfel, those Lecher things, Aeon… Better be ready, Kate, for anything to happen next."

"Not to mention finally Glena comes next, ten times harder to find."

Kate grabs the cups from Dante to bring them back inside but falls down still in pain until Dante catches her and both the glasses in time.

"Oops."

"You okay?"

"My bad, I twisted there without thinking."

"Try being more carefully."

"Oh please…"

Kate uses her powers to help herself back up a bit sitting on the coach and then again putting the glasses on the table, getting better with her powers day by day.

"I know how to take care of myself, you say me today. Be careful, Dante, or you'll start acting like my Dad and that won't be good at all."

Just then Dante's eyes opened again and before either of them really knew what was happening after knowing Kate so much and that time at the caves lying on her body, his lips pressed against hers for the first time. Kate's eyes widened in surprise but in an instant they slid shut as she returned the kiss 'enjoying the moment she could' with as much passion as she could. Her hands slid down his torso, tracing along his well defined muscles and toned stomach and she felt him shudder feeling what love was really like.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this."

Dante smiles at Kate and she smile back at him.

"It felt wonderful."

Dante's voice sent a shiver of pleasure up Kate's back and she pulled him to her once again for another longer kiss. As the kiss became more heated, he lifted Kate up and she wrapped her legs round his waist. He carried her to the other room they were in, not once breaking the kiss. Without saying a word, he moved into the big bed and drops her gently on the bed. She gazed up at him and when he saw the love burning in her eyes, he found himself something he never felt before, hard to talk about it in real words.

"God, you are so beautiful."

Kate sat up on the bed and kissed him softly.

"So are you. You've helped me so much Dante. Because of you I'm me again. I haven't felt so...alive in years. I thought I was lonely when I lost my Mom for people to hate me, but that all changed you saved me, train me, made me stronger than before. I know all of this because, I love you."

Dante's eyes widened and his mouth formed an 'O' of surprise for the first time that Kate said it to him.

"Really?"

He didn't want to believe it; surely it was a joke. No woman loved him saying he had bad luck with women but not for Kate.

"I meant it. I love you, Dante Sparda."

It was that moment he let out a single tear fall from his eyes, he grabbed Kate's arm lightly rougher than he meant to and crashed his mouth onto hers, kissing her with as much passion as he could muster. When they parted, they were both gasping for breath while staring into each others' eyes.

"I love you too, Kate Jones."

Kate smiled warmly at him and kissed him softly over and over again. She then removed her top showing her black bra and underwear she was wearing under her summer dress and kissed him again as he removes his shirt next to her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Dante, it's our moment here."

Dante laughed and did as she commanded. They kissed from the lips as Dante holds her from her body while making his way down her neck to stomach slowly kissing it, making Kate body feeling good all over.

"Your body is beautiful. I can't stop kissing it."

Dante kept on going to Kate's stomach to give her a raspberry making her laugh.

"Dante! Stop it!"

Dante goes back up to Kate's face.

"I know you like it, baby."

"That I do."

The two made love 'for the first time' during night on the bed. (It shows darkness of a PG-13 image of the love making that's why it rated T for teen for my story, just so you all know). The music of 'Barbara Streisand – The Way he makes me Feel' played as the love making continued. From them kissing from the lips to tongue inside their mouths, to touching each other holding without letting go wrapping arms to one another, sweating from the legs to head, bodies dancing from the blankets covering them to bottom with Dante on top and Kate on the bottom enjoying it all, and going on and on. Dante loves it with Kate too crying over joy for they look at each other with Dante wiping Kate's tears from her eyes with his hands gently allowing her to smile for him.

"I'm going slow for you."

"I know you are."

"Good."

The love making continued for them for after that made Kate feel a bit better from crying and loving him more, the last time they talk for the night enjoying their moment for Kate being freed to love someone and becoming herself and Dante finally finding true love, they are strong together and always will be as partners and as lovers forever. For what's next to come will be more challenging than ever to stay close in saving the world for love can and will concur all evil of demons.

(Wow… That was about time they kiss and all, huh? Dante girl fans like me…? Ha! Stick around for more fun and love to come around.) ^_^

*Mission Complete 'of Love'!


	19. Hurtful Lives

Devil May Cry: the Animated Series 2: Light and Darkness

By Tayla Drago

(And now… A rhyming poem about the most deadliest and dangerous demon of all worlds that once rule all and might again if Lushfel gets hold of the last two being elements of the Alpha-O-Lite since he has two and one dead but the soul, something I came up with that's important very important so enjoy. This is called, 'I am a Beast'.)

_I am a Beast, I wasn't at first,_

_I was born differently, such a scary curse._

_It happen when a man saved the soul he loved,_

_From a devil hurting her from Hell, not from above._

_Although he saved his woman, soon slaying the beast,_

_He too became a soul, or so we say the least._

_Though the two lovers reunite, sharing what they had,_

_Soon they vanish for leaving their baby, for they were very glad._

_It was something special, about the newborn being,_

_Was not human nor a God, appearances can be deseeding._

_It was a fight who clams it, either good or bad_

_Between God and Satin, something neither of them couldn't have._

_This baby grew quickly, into something lethal._

_Involving into that beast, something quite scary and evil._

_A beast of destruction, which can also create._

_It was hard enough for Sparda, fighting it face to face._

_He seal it away quickly, though there wasn't much time,_

_The rest up to the Angels, up in the Heavens sublime._

_Susan Star joined in, something they must all up stain,_

_Wasn't an easy battle, from guts, gore, and blood to sustain._

_Soon taming the beast in time, to be sealed away,_

_What really happen during the battles, leaving terrible scars to remain?_

_Still unknown, but I shall tell you this._

_Many things did accord, to the past wasn't a miss._

_Creations were made, from the creature it seemed,_

_Between, Sparda, Susan, and even Aeon to be believed._

_They couldn't kill the beast, or save from the madness_

_How deadly it can be, from good to the badness._

_The beast can do all, as tall as a tower,_

_Or it never tires; it goes on within the hour._

_However there's a way, to stop the destruction._

_By looking back to the past, seeing the beast's seduction._

_Maybe it wasn't evil, maybe something went bad,_

_By fighting back hard, showing whose master and not being sad._

_As of today, the beast still remains,_

_Seal away and still alive, underneath the Earth's main._

_Maybe there's some hope, from the beast many hours,_

_It sends out his weak bit of energy; fill with that for some power._

_These by any chance will someone, or anyone to sense out at least,_

_For within their heads, one person or more can save and free the beast._

_And then what happens, once the past is shown?_

_To two people, with powers that we all known._

(The End. Now back to our story).

With the heroes still staying at the beach resort for a while resting, on top of the cliffs stands Aeon and his Hawk watching from above seeing a nice view, what's he up to this time. Little do the others know too, that the magic has began in the poem of a huge mist of shadows come swarming to the beach somewhere to the hotel surround the place without others sensing, seeing, or hearing a thing as a strange animal-like noise roared out within the shadows.

Level# 19: 'Hurtful Lives'

It was morning at Hawaiian Bay it was a lovely sunrise from the beach point of view, to shine through the windows at the hotel buildings peeking through. For some to wake up early for a jog, breakfast, fishing, and shopping for some people while others are still sleeping tight; for within one of the hotel rooms hard Dante and Kate sleeping with each 'after making love to each other last night was wonderful' as Kate was sleeping on top of his chest. Kate starting waking up to find that she was wrapped up in Dante's arms just loving it, her head lying on his bare chest rubbing it back and forth, using him like a very soft pillow. She smiles with joy, for the first time in years feeling genuinely happy with her life, and snuggled into him 'like a giant teddy bear', breathing a contented sigh. She soon felt Dante s tightened slightly round with his arms around her body and he buried his head in her hair never wanting to let go.

"Morning, sweetheart."

Dante talks in a sexy way to Kate making her smile and she kisses his chest.

"Good Morning."

They kept on wrapped up in each other's embrace with a romantic hug for a while before Dante's stomach growled loudly; informing them that he was hungry. They both laughed as Kate's stomach joined in and she sated up, wrapping the covers round herself as she did not to run around naked. Dante however, had no shame, simply stood up and walked to his clothes, playfully wiggling his butt as he went right next to her, it made Kate laugh hard.

"You're such a pervert you know that?'

Dante pulled his jeans and smirked at her.

"Yeah, but you know you love it. Come on; show me your body again."

"What? No."

"Come on, covering your body doesn't proof a thing. It shows how bigger you're hot ass got and your boobs. I want to feel them myself."

"No, Dante! Don't!"

"Why not? You're the one with hot lady parts!"

Dante plays around with Kate trying to remove the blankets to look at her body causing the two to fall off the bed, only to kiss deeply again after that while Kate doesn't mind 'at times in private' touching her breasts and big butt making her warm all over.

"There we go. Damn they did, I love it and you."

The two kiss passion of their love.

"You're a naughty man. But I love you like that."

"What do you say we get something to eat downstairs and hang out before we go out in a while?"

"Okay. Glad we recovered after that fight yesterday; it sure was crazy in the waters."

The two enjoy their hours from getting themselves clean up to eating a good fine meal of breakfast from pancakes to eggs, toast, and bacon with some coffee, milk, and orange juice they ate well and having a nice walk all over the beach side together hand and hand. With the others enjoying their day and happy to see they two finally together with Patty happy to see that happening, same with Jason 'while working on his weapons back at the room after spending his time with Nina', and Kagero knowing he miss his chance getting a girl he once had a crush on but happy to see Kate happy also getting along more with Anoka soon to be passing on to the Heavens really soon enjoy her time.

Hours later both Kate and Dante headed back to their rooms for a while taking a break by playing a game of cards. Kate always having trouble at the game against Dante since he was getting better at it but still no match against Lady, Patty, or Morrison owing them things in return but sometimes never do with any of them as promised, not anymore for his girl he teaches her little by little. For Aeon draws near with his pet Hawk watching them from afar very carefully.

"Ah! I suck at this game!"

Kate looks down in the dumps.

"Don't say that. You just need more practice. You should see how I was against Morrison, patty, and Lady in this game."

"Why? They train you?"

"More like I lost every time to pay them back from money, clothes, to sweets."

"So you suck too?"

"I have gotten a bit better. I don't cheat I swear, but Lady… Watch out for her."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Kate wasn't doing to good for Dante won many rounds with a royal straight flush again and again.

"Crap!"

"Come here."

Dante grabs Kate to hug her feeling her breast rubbing his chest.

"Mm… Those feel soft."

"Dante."

"Look, game of cards like these is like fighting demons. It's all about planning."

"Planning while fighting demons?"

Dante explained to Kate carefully about the details using the cards.

"Well, when you're playing cards, it's like planning for an attack on the demons. Knowing you can't battle alone. You can't rush into things or you're gone. Thinking carefully however before you make a final call with a newer basics moves, can allow you to win that's how you plan things."

"Wow, Dante that was some good planning. I take it you took that advice from a good fellow alley of yours?"

"Not really. Just took a lot of practice time on my own by luck."

"Oh, I see."

"Come on. It's a good tip, isn't it?"

"I guess it is when you put it that way."

While the two kept on playing card together having fun with the black mist came in closer to the hotel room 'without any of the two sensing it', once covered the ground started to shake like crazy all over the room causing other people to escape quickly in time. For Dante's friends are at the other hotel rooms across the other side but Jason was still fast asleep while working causing him to fall off the chair to wake him up because of the shake, a bit hurt. Soon getting back on his feet seeing his stone was acting weird feeling trouble is nearby knowing his daughter was in grave danger from the window he sees it all. Dante and Kate then felt a powerful shake to know that something was up.

"What's going on!? An earthquake on an island!?"

Dante grabs hold of Kate's arm to run into the bathroom together.

"Kate! In here!"

"Why in a shower!?"

"Just until it goes away!"

"Ah, crap!"

All the people from that hotel got out alright but Dante and Kate, soon the mist became a weird diamond-like shield surrounding the place for the birds have trouble flying through and animals were acting trouble seeing it for the earthquake to stop after that. Meaning no one or nothing couldn't get in or out of it now. Jason can tell what it was already just by looking at it, also hearing the sound of a beast but nowhere to be found, and what's worse sees Aeon from afar distances and his Hawk watching it all thinking it's his doing. Little does he know, he wasn't suspect something like an unknown power of another demon to happen.

"Kate! Dante! This is good… No one's doing anything but look and they're trap inside!"

Jason grabs every weapon fill with Alchemy power he could to fight through saving them and stopping Aeon if he must and rushes out of the other hotel to outside really fast it was up to him to save the day. Aeon's Hawk comes back to him telling him no demon was anywhere to be found on the island but he stayed calm about it.

"So something strange has trapped them? No matter. We shall wait if we have to, I'm sure I'll get what Master requested soon. Very soon."

Aeon sat down enjoying all the views just sitting on the chair, drinking, in the sun, and reading his book. Darkness surrounds the outside building meaning something might go wrong with the two heroes inside that things will be a whole lot different of an inner dimension has been open. Soon Dante and Kate will soon know for only they, their weapons, and Alpha Line are the only things with them and nothing else not being outside of the hotel since they're trap.

"Kate?"

"I'm good. What a rush."

Dante smiles at Kate knowing he's thinking of a dirty joke.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know that, but it's cute."

The two get out of the shower seeing that the room looked fine but looking through the large glass window showing it wasn't night time already but in another world filled with darkness.

"Some screw up earthquake that was."

"That wasn't a normal one."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. We felt a huge shaking on an island that doesn't happen at all only a tsunami, the room looked fine with no things falling off, and wasn't in morning with the sun shining? I mean look outside."

"Hello!"

The two see the strangeness happening outside like being a total black out with shrouds of black clouds swarming all over the place with nothing but emptiness all over the unknown place.

"See!? It hasn't been passed ten hours yet after we woke up this morning!"

"Babe, I love it when you're right. Right now, you and I we're at a lost."

"I feel something more than just outside."

The two looked around the room for it too changed all over besides the outside. Where color brightly shine from the TV, bunch of flowers grew all over the closet inside once opened, the draws had different season weathers from each one, the ceiling was like being underwater, and the bathroom was like being in a mirror maze all over. It was crazy to know what's going on anymore.

"Jesus… You're not fooling. Everything all over the room too."

"So much it's just weird. What's going on?"

"Hey, you got me."

The painting on the wall started to melt on the floor for something tries popping out of it for Alpha Line sensing another being coming in that looked dangerous.

[Master, Son of Sparda, I'm afraid we have company.]

"Where at, Alpha…? Holy crap! Dante!"

"What?"

A real lion from the paintings came to life ready to eat them, Kate tries firing light beams at it but it kept on coming back up without feeling a thing or was melting away. Dante uses the watch of Quicksilver/Geryon powers to freeze its body up enough or Dante to throw the cat aside to the wall covered the room with rainbow colored paint all over. About to recover, Dante grabs the watch; put his jacket on, got Ebony, Irony, and Rebellion to take out of the room for now trying to get out with Kate.

"What's happening here!?"

"I think we'll soon find out. Let's get out of this room!"

"Okay! _Alpha Line! Now release, Angel Blade Awaken!"_

_[Yes, my Master.]_

Alpha Line becomes a flying item into a long weapon in Kate's hands. From his head being form of an alien-like sword. With that, her gun, and nunchucks from Cerberus she and Dante make their escape out of the room in time. Dante kicks the door down hard for them to get outside not the big hallways hotel of the room, it was more of a different dimensional world of the empty, big, dark place they're in with strange reasons why it's happening to them of the beast's roars echoing through the world the two seeing that this wasn't a dream they're in or in Dolly's dollhouse, quite different with many trash and items just floating around on top like a powerful storm hit.

"Dante? I don't think we're in Hawaiian Bay resorts anymore."

"Nor we're in the Land of Munchkins."

"Dante, this isn't The Wizard of OZ film, this is real."

"Sorry, babe, just trying to cheer you up."

"We're together now so let's stay that way for good."

While that was going on, back outside the human world all the people did was stare at the weird shield without doing a thing or saying a thing Jason sees it himself. Knowing if he tried one of his weapon would only bounce off knowing Kate and Dante are in there with Alpha Line 'since he made a jewel detecting their ware bouts from the weapon', soon seeing Aeon not far from here thinking it's his doing but wasn't. Knowing he's once again up to no good he has to stop him for after what happen the last fight from the city they have a history with each other by the looks of it.

"Aeon… I don't know what's going on but I can feel the two are alive in a different portal so they'll manage, the only thing I can do is stop that devil on my own. It's the best if I do it alone. I hate to put others in danger so it's my business alone. Kate, Nina, Morrison, Charles, and Dante, forgive me."

Jason grab what he could use and headed up to the cliffs where Aeon was at on his own too which could be risky after what happen to Jenny how she died from the Light Alpha-O-Lite ability he has could be deadly that might get Jason killed. But what can be so important between the two? How do they know one another?

Back in the unknown portal world, Dante and Kate stayed close 'along with Alpha Line too' seeing so many strange things surrounding them from weirdness, having trouble seeing things, and it was so big of an area to find a exit anywhere or to sense any life at all. Dante touches one of the floating items in the air that looks like touching a puddle of water.

"Dante, we better watch ourselves."

"I think we have to think of a way out right now."

Alpha Line floats up sensing something stronger of the beast nearby that it can feel.

[Master, I'm detecting a very strange being in this portal.]

Kate can tell that Alpha Line was on to something, seeing a little from the outside of the other dimension wall-like window glass.

"It does have a point. We're stuck outside of the Human World."

"Oh yeah… Looks like it's my fourth time in here today"

"Fourth!? That many times you were in a place like this!?"

"From saving the world to fighting demons. It wasn't easy."

"So, Alpha, where should we go?"

Alpha Line in sword form points at some direction in mid air pointing to that area they must go to.

[I feel another living being within the walls of this otter world. Not far from here, we must follow the right path to get where we need to be.]

Alpha Line started going on ahead of the two to lead the way once close the path becomes a wave dark tunnel moving around in circles when someone walks by.

"Now that's plain creepy."

Dante and Kate began to follow Alpha Line watching out from anything that comes in their way and keeping their eyes open.

[I must warn you two carefully… We must go to the right path I lead in, before getting to the main area we must face dark past for those we know of.]

Dante is at a lost.

"In English, flying toothpick?"

[It has something to do on why you're trap here on a being we must face and counter with. Before seeing that source you'll see the dark past on some you know and don't know all the way through for another seeks help because of it. Now please Master and Son of Sparda, follow me and don't step out of the path of sorrow.]

Alpha Line goes on ahead first followed by Dante and Kate staying close together.

"Dante? Hold my hand until we get there. Please?"

Dante holds Kate's hand without letting go kissing it.

"For you, babe, I'll do anything for you. I'll kick the demon's ass twice as hard to get ourselves out of the place."

"Yeah, well I want some action too."

"I thought you say that. So let's go do that."

The two heroes follow Alpha Line to the tunnel hole from behind entering the dark past of others they might know of but all of it until they reach their goal sooner. Once they enter in the path without letting go of each other and following the light pointed out coming from Alpha Line, they enter a room that slowly goes pitch dark hard to see the more they kept on walking.

"Who the hell turn out the lights!?"

Kate was confused and so was Dante.

"I have no clue."

Just then the entire area of the place became what appears to be a whole thing Alpha Line was talking about showing dark pasts that the heroes might know of about to start they must go through while moving around to get to the main goal.

"Now what's happening?"

[Get ready, you two, it has started.]

"Tripping."

They seen it so fast coming like in a movie from Tyler Claw's past on how he got his demon powers, Alpha-O-Lite of Earth too, and the last time he was alive which was sad making Kate sense something more about him but couldn't see the rest; follow by Kevin between the true history of the Lost City of Atlantics, the war of the Four Saint Beasts spirit curse, Kevin and his brother Seriyu the last ones, and the fight since they saved both of their lives.

Next was both Billy and Lully's dark past showing for Dante and Kate to see walking by which was a very sad one: the two were a happy normal family while \their mother's other side of the family were rich and her sister was the mean one who loved demon worshipping, money, and power nothing more; trying to live a normal life until that commit giving the two children some powers on that day ended their lives. While hospitalized they were care for others at an orphanage home until Lilly paid the people to raise her only to use them to free Queen Black Widow and hurting them during the time working like slaves performing and such all because of Long Legs adding her for Christy to use them for a show but failed in capturing them alive. Though it was so painful to see Billy and Lully sad only to visit their parents at the graveyard feeling alone a while back, they feel happy around Patty, Dante, Kate, and the others from danger also became fighters of their wind powers for helping, healing, singing, and fighting for two young kids with a very rare power within them of half into one. The two forgotten how crazy that mission was at the end during the rescue of Billy and Lully stopping spider demons and joining the team with Charles too also Kate hating bugs still after that.

"Gross... I forgot how freaky that battle was of the cousins of Phantoms, Queen Black Widow I so hated her."

"Which part? Her attitude or her large hooters?"

Kate looks at Dante weirdly.

"Really?"

Dante spanks Kate's butt making her smile.

"Come on, I only have eyes for you and your hot ass."

"Thank you."

"It just one powerful demon we stopped together giving it the boot. Billy and Lully have improved so much."

"Also our first Alpha-O-Lite beings we saved, we won't let them suffer or be alone ever again."

"So why are we seeing people's world filled with…? So magic nightmare on elm's street whack job world?"

"Hmm… I'm sure we'll know the further we go. Come on."

The two kept on following the path while hearing weird noises getting louder every step of the way soon half the place goes lights up disco party-ball like all over meaning they were getting closer to their real goal.

Back outside the dimension of the hotel, Jason started having flashbacks between the war where he started remembering his partner dying in his arms, Ellia dying when her body was found dead in the ocean's shores, and having a weird feeling just being around Aeon since he fought him and the others about revealing the past hiding from Kate a while back. He'll get some answers from the demon working for Lushfel and all even if it kills him. On his way up to the cliffs he didn't stop, also trying to avoid Aeon's pet demon Hawk trying to fly over him attacking him with his claws, beck, and crying out loudly for Jason punches the bird hard with one of his item alchemy gloves on his hands that can pack hard of weights for the bird goes down and he makes it up as Aeon was enjoying the nice view just staying calm and sitting down without doing a thing.

"Aeon!"

Jason points out his gun at Aeon only to clap while getting up enjoying the show.

"So you may it all the way up by yourself to stop me and stayed alive from my partner I see? Very good, I'll give you credit for that."

The demon Hawk flies back to his master's shoulders staring in an evil way to Jason.

"Before you say anything, this gate to the other side was opening, not done by me. I wanted to have a nice long talk to Dante and your lovely daughter today, but it's too bad Right now I have to wait for them. I'm at a lost on its happening to you see."

"Start talking. I want you know how you know about me, my wife Ellia, her past, during the Vietnam War times, and… Why the hell you look like my nerdy partner who died during the island being sunk to the bottom of the ocean!? Answer me, demon! I want some answers!"

Aeon puts his hands in the air for the time being.

"This is unlike you, Jason. What about your daughter's well being?"

"I trust Kate will be fine on her own and Dante's got her back. Those two do love each other."

Aeon got a bit upset from that after hearing it from Jason.

"So you know?"

"Once you sleep with a woman naked all night making love when you are alone with the one you cares for the most in the world, I can tell. I been through that I and I have again finding another beautiful woman I knew through years in my life time."

"Aw… Touching and I thought I would get to second base with her."

"You shut up!"

Jason fires a couple of rounds at Aeon's back hitting him but gets back up popping out the magic bullets all out of his body not feeling any pain.

"Oh, please? Alchemy skills? It is getting old."

Jason then punches Aeon hard with his gloves ready to fight him as the Hawk watches from the trees.

"I came prepare. You're after Kevin, Billy, and Lully, aren't you?"

Aeon's lips bled a little.

"Sort of and one other thing in mind…"

Jason knew that was coming just by looking at the demon.

"It's the powers of Glena being nearby, isn't it?"

"Yes. A little bird told me it was close, I just need to see proof of it myself."

Jason blocks Aeon from going any further by punching the rocky grounds with his weapons and having no choice he has to fight him to go through, using his light sword that stopped Jenny a while ago showing off half of his powers of the Spirit Alpha-O-Lite from within him.

"So this is what you really want? Fighting me?"

"Kagero told us about you being one of the Alpha-O-Lite powers, lucky we'll be saving the rest and not having you in the group."

"I see… Shall we play?"

"I'll stop you myself, so don't ask me twice again!"

The two went all out in battle for Aeon tries shocking Jason only to ignore the painful shocking feeling to his body and punched right away and swings the sword really fast, but Jason has been up against deadlier and tougher demons before not giving up either. Though Aeon was smiling while fighting he was fast for Jason trying to hit him again he seems he knows when to strike after Aeon dodges a few hits in time to trick him to firing many rounds from his guns reflecting the lighting attacks in time, also hanging on the cliff side before Aeon fired another Spirit blast only to make tons of waves in the sea missing. Allowing Jason to grabbed hold of the demon started beating the living daylights into Aeon without stopping while he was down.

While that was going on back within the portal, Dante and Kate see another flashback dark past of Kagero's the half part of Elian's powers happening on the part how Lushfel once a Shadow Demon turning against both humanity and his own kind into a Lecher demon, allowing Kate to sense that same feeling also the old man's voice from her dreams for Dante to even hear it too.

"Help me… Please… Help me…"

Kate looks around the place seeing it wasn't there but she still felt it.

"It's that voice again."

"Sounds like bum having trouble using his powers right."

"Dante, you hear it too?"

"I take it that voice is what you been hearing in your sleep?"

"It's really alright. This next flashback will show us some answers I'm hoping."

"So far it showed some Alpha-O-Lite beings we know of."

The past began to show up all over for Alpha Line to sense the same powers from both Kagero and Elian's parents with them.

[Master… This memory belongs to Kagero, Elian, and Lushfel's too.]

"You're kidding me…"

The past started showing once the Shadow Demons found a good home to live in the Human World for Lushfel moving on his own after falling in love with a photographer human girl falling in love, getting married, having a wonderful life, and Kagero was born and soon so was Elian too living a great life. From Lushfel's wife working hard, Lushfel trains his son to become a great fighter like himself, and raising Elian who was always sick and a fragile girl was hard growing up but she always smiled being brave and all. Never showing any pain, passing out or anything just being a very nice cheerful girl to her family for Kagero always stay by her side and Lushfel trying to do all that he could to cure her 'when it comes for her head hurting so much non-stop'.

Still the all have a normal life over the years for Lushfel always kept an eye on things for his wife to go after to make money on new discoveries to go out to the world, just nothing like this one; for the Alpha-O-Lite meteors hitting for the next being to have the power where it was headed towards his home where his children were at. Lucky to stop the powerful blast saving his son and his daughter. Somehow Elian's power grew from a sweet half breed into a killing machine without knowing it releasing fire when she's in pain putting things up into flames or killing lives for only Lushfel and Kagero to know about and no one else not even Lushfel's Wife trying to keep her safe from danger. It was so hard for Elian doing all that burning her skin badly trying to kill her from the inside out for Lushfel to know the legends about and couldn't stop it, he wanted to do anything he could to save her crying and might sell his soul for Elian to live on for him. That night when that was happening alone in the burned up woods with Lushfel on his knees crying not to lose his only daughter he has in his life begging for help from anyone.

"Elian!? Elian!? Elian! No! Why, God? Why are you doing this to me!? I can't lose her, not like this! Not Elian! I'll do anything to get her back, you hear me? Anything! I'll sell my soul if I must!"

Lushfel soon felt a very strong being close by trying to protect Elian's burned up body with his dear life, he heard a voice close to him out of the shadows being Aeon what he was back then in his true devil-like demon form while hiding his looks while wearing a dark heavy clothe all over him.

"You said you'll do anything for your daughter? Even for your own life too?"

"What are you?"

"Good sir, it's not what I am, is who… You and I are so alike."

Aeon place his hand on Elian's skin healing her a bit for Lushfel to see before his eyes.

"How so?"

"I was cast out of my world and my kind, I'm the last one left after that damn meteor destroys it all and I of all demons call me a murder that I wish to make a perfect world to live without war and violence. You wish as well with only your family as your other kind or what's left of them want to as well. You and I can change that for I have the powers your daughter has."

Aeon shows the color markings of the Alpha-O-Lites from Aeon's to Elian's too.

"She can make fire making her sick sadly and I can destroy with the spirit I have within me. It's a gift of a being that can do all of this and save us. In return of a power given to you and a human sacrifice to save what's left of your family, but if you can't forgive me for asking you…"

"Wait!"

Lushfel stops Aeon for he has him right where he wants him to be.

"Yes?"

"If I do this you helping me by getting this power, will you save Elian and my family? Can we get this goal for the world to be better?"

"All worlds besides this one can you mean."

"Yes that! Will you do all of that for me? If that's true I'll do it just for my children."

"But you must do as I say for you to be a whole new leader for this world to be change for the better good. I promise you that your prays will be answer with me helping out, armies of your own demons, and such powers to find the other three. Well, for my powers shall be a secret, Elian here will be our first goal to power, that's the deal. You in?"

Lushfel has given it a lot of thought and had no choice that changed his life forever since that day.

"I'll do it then! Let's get it over with!"

Aeon's eyes began to glow while smiling in a evil way for Lushfel closes his eyes and holds Elian's body tightly for the painful part to happen to save their lives making things much more worse next as Aeon raises his hands of his powers to grant the wish in return to get what he wants that started all the Nine Primarchs and Lecher army for him to become king.

"Very well. Lushfel or Master, you'll be King of the Lecher Demons, I'll follow you and serve you until we have reach our goal to a whole new world with power, your daughter will be just fine now, and a beginning of us the Nine Primarchs group shall be born! You must also leave your other family and kill one for blood for your power to grow."

Lushfel soon involved from a human-look alike Shadow Demon being into a Lecher monster he is today which lead to Kagero hating and hunting him, saving Elian losing her memories, killing his own wife, creating tons of Lecher demons by his powers, and getting the rest of the other three Alpha-O-Lites.

"Let's begin."

Dante and Kate were shocked and upset seeing their past, how Aeon made a deal with Lushfel becoming a Lecher Demon, showing all five Alpha-O-Lites getting their powers, and Kate remembers the voice of Lushfel was none other than the old man in her head of her dreams pleading for help. No doubt about it meaning the real he was still within the shallow body of a true evil monster as for Aeon on how he got his was unknown.

"So this is what this bad old Lushfel looks like."

"That voice… No doubt, it's that old man being Lushfel's normal self once."

"This is just great. An enemy we're up against wants us dead but wish to be saved."

Kate was confused as Dante was.

[It does fit out its Lushfel's original self seeking for help.]

"That and how did Aeon become one of the Spirit Alpha-O-Lite beings. This whole thing's becoming weirder."

"Something tells us for once it does show all about the people we seen and with that have the power."

"It still doesn't explain why it is showing us the whole full detail or why we're here."

Alpha Line continues moving forward for the other two follow.

[Master, this way!]

Dante grabs Kate's hands and they both move on.

"Well, guess we have one way to know for sure in the next room. I sense a big one around the corner."

"I sure hope that's the case, Dante, whatever it is."

Dante and Kate follow Alpha Line to the next area of the dimension area. For the next will be the end of the line of whoever was controlling it all and more dark past to be sure, it'll be a difficult battle they might have to fight leaving Kate to have a glowing light stick in case she can try calling one of the Shadow Demons to help them out that might get them out if needed. Back outside Jason was punching Aeon so hard until he stop seeing him move and gets back up making sure he had one weapon in his hands just in case and restraining him with one of his weapons of a whip-like rope that can't break.

"Wow, Aeon, how sad. I wanted to fight a bit more. Too bad how sad I guess. Now I want some answers about my wife and my partner now. What are you and how do you know so much? Start talking!"

Aeon smiles seeing that Jason doesn't know what he got himself into, her then begin to laugh leaving Jason being so confused about it.

"Why are you laughing? I got you."

Aeon coughs up some blood from his month, stands up like a zombie would from rising up from the graves, and kept on laughing as he recovers slowly freaking Jason out a bit, but he wasn't about to go down that easily.

"You wanted a real fight with me you say? Why didn't you say so…? And here I thought I was just holding back."

"So this is what Alpha-O-Lite beings can do when they're hurt?"

"What? You thought just the twins did it? We can all do it if we feel like it. Look I know we're enemies but what Master and I are doing are saving humanity."

Jason gave Aeon a warning shoot close to his cheeks.

"By creating a whole new world your way!?"

"We make it peaceful and no wars."

"Although we all wish that to happen, that never will I'm afraid. The way you make your games, I know all about how Kagero lost his father just to save Elian in betraying his only wife to become from Shadow to Lecher demon, all because of you. That's not all you mess up, you did the same to April, Christy, Professor Eye, Vega, Vergil, Chimera, Derek, Gator, and I bet Terror knows something we and Lushfel doesn't know about! Well, am I right?"

Aeon claps again enjoying the guessing games they say to him.

"Yes, you could say that. I did something and they work for me for power in return that's all there is to it. I was a great warrior once fighting for Sparda's kind before he turn his back on us for the stupid humans, I was the best until one false mistake made me into a criminal it was disgraceful; punish and cast aside by Satan and God themselves and even Sparda too I was left to alone in the other plates of dimensions with no powers to die slowly and painfully. It hurt so much. They removed my horns too so I won't be myself anymore until I say Lushfel begging for his life to save his daughter which gave me one more strength to become a powerful being and it did. We punish those together in making more Lechers in our team the rest I think you know so far. It felt so good! I shall complete the goal for Master, for I still am me."

"Is that so? And my wife?"

"Well, I can tell you what started the whole power we need showed true power on the other side where you last saw Ellia killing the remaining of her kind and some Shadow Demons to stop the demon we need to control this world better, she got in the way and I… Well, you know what happen next. Did you know we were once partners like Sparda and betray me too? I couldn't let that go. Also that partner during the war after I was cast out, if it wasn't for his flesh I wouldn't been dead. He said he wish to know all in return for letting me live so he's sort of dead but I'm one of my own now with some devil into me if needed. But I love this form better."

Jason wasn't too happy to hear that from Aeon. It all made sense now what happen to Ellia and his old partner once.

"You bastard!"

Aeon hold his hands up to stop him from shooting any further.

"Oh, no Jason, guns of magic in it won't do. All because of the mage himself helped out more. If you wanted a really fight, I'll give it to you here and now. I mean you should've asked me but warn I won't go easy on you here. So you ready?"

The Hawk cries out knowing danger will soon happen for Jason was ready.

"I'll stop you."

"Burning with rage of revenge, huh? I fought others like you so might as well again."

Aeon turns from a human looks into his true demon/devil form right in front of Jason making him tremble in fear. His skin turned light brown all over his body, his ears pointed out like an elf, black markings on his face, three red jewel-like dots on his fore-head, have his nails grow on his hands, white hair grew longer removing the ponytail, his glasses were gone off of his face, had his side sharpen off due to his horns being cut off long ago on each sides, had a long white jacket with black armor all over, his arms were covered in steel, wore black jeans, and long black boots having a long dark shadowing sword in his hands and powerful aura all over his body ready to fight. Causing half the ground to shake, break, animals going crazy, and the half the sea rising up because of all of this going on.

"What is this? Who are you!?"

"Let just say I was related to Satan a bit in becoming what I am or was. No matter I'll kill you right here and now!"

Aeon moved so fast for Jason to fire many rounds only for Aeon to come up close to him to hit him hard to the ground with one shove from one hand to push his body making a hole into the cliff hanging for dear life. Jason was in trouble now for Aeon was coming for more as he makes a flash bomb/smoke scream to distract the demon making his escape in time.

"Oh, Jason? Where are you? Come out and play…"

"This looks bad."

Aeon slashes away destroying all the rocks in his way really fast with his sword then comes flying down making the wind from him really hard to get out of for Jason had to think of something quickly. Aeon corners him long enough to strike him down only to punch the rocky walls instead since Jason made a illusion of himself to get out of back on shore allowing to set off some powerful water attacks from his philosopher stones in time making snake-like waters to crash down on Aeon, but for how long? Jason didn't have time to think he had to make a getaway and get some help fast.

"This is bad, I have to find a way to stop this demon, and I know I can't do it alone now. Dante, you and Kate better get out of there alive. Otherwise I'm dead meat for sure."

It didn't take long for Aeon to use his powers to make a spirit beam to blast the water demons away also off of him to follow Jason for he was enjoying this already. Back in the dimensional world, Alpha Line has come to a stop for the last room soon became from total darkness into bright light white all over for Dante and Kate to see clearly now in some area being so big only without showing any flashbacks yet. They looked around while staying close finding anything strange in their surroundings if they could.

"Okay…? I'm started to freak out here."

"It looks like this is what happens when the whole universe gets swallow up."

"If you had a nightmare of that, this is what it would look like you mean. Alpha Line, any luck? Who's responsible and where is he, she, or it?"

"We're waiting…"

Alpha Line turn off the lights glowing from his eyes while still floating sensing the main point of t he demon reasonable who was close by then he thought of without noticing it.

[It's closer than I suspect it to be. Master! Son of Sparda watches yourselves!]

Soon the entire area changes into another image flashback of another past with more than one being for Alpha Line to point out as Dante and Kate to see, knowing they're seeing what happened back then as the past ones can't see or hear it that already happened. Showing what happen during one of the wars of the Angels and some Shadow Demons stopping some dark powers a while back showing Ellia the day she was killed after leaving Jason and Kate; along with Aeon before he cast out and helped Lushfel in creating the Lecher demons of the Nine Primarchs group, and the most deadliest demon being locked away by the five Alpha-O-Lites and created too who has Dante and Kate from within the prison as a spirit right now seeing the whole details while hearing the demon's roaring drawing closer every second passing by.

"Dante! What is this!?"

"It's probably the final room showing us something before we meet with our deaths!"

Kate grabbed hold of Alpha Line and her other two weapons ready to fight, leaving Dante to smile and joins her.

"Screw it if it happens! I'm not dying here and see you get killed in front of me, we're leaving!"

"You said it, Kate; I'm with to you on that one."

"Thank you."

The two stayed close trying to find a way out leaving the demon to follow from behind within the shadows. This was Kate chance to use the item again to call upon any Shadow Demon to help them now by letting the glow stick light up and waves it around to get them to come in time. While keeping their guard up, they watch what was going on for it was Lushfel becoming a Lecher demon on that day thanks to Aeon himself launching lots of bad demons killing some Shadow Demons 'while the others survive today' and killing all the angels leaving Ellia left out and Alpha Line started to remember.

[Master… My previous one, this is why she seal me away. It happen before she went to battle like this.]

That shocked Kate and Dante for Kate remembers now before losing her memories.

"Now I remember… Mom did that to protect Dad and me, is this why?"

"A fellow Shadow Demon turning into a new ugly kind just to save his daughter and betray all? What kind of father does that just to use his daughter, forget his son, and kill his wife? Damn…"

"A very bad one. Still, Lushfel other half… This doesn't make any sense here."

The two watches the horror of the battle happening for some losing their lives fighting hard and others getting hurt from not just the Lechers but also something far more powerful in Demon World for all angels and some Shadow Demons losing their lives to protect others, from within the shadows lies the beast drawing near little by little. There during the big fight was Ellia Jones fighting hard to end it all but was stopped by Aeon 'in his devil form' as they fought hard seeing they and Sparda were all partners back then; Aeon loved Ellia but she refuse to be with a likes of a weirdo who wanted to make things different being psycho about it seeing that he had something to do with it and the reason Ellia left Jason and Kate for a reason when this happened.

Although she saved the eight remaining Shadow Demons and the angels gave it their all, only to be stabbed many times from the back and front by Aeon's blade which ended Ellia's life for good in seconds and her body wash back to human world into the sea many times and bled to death only remembering her good times she had as a real family and falling in love. After that Aeon was chained up by both God and Satan themselves for his punishment to have 'still unknown what happen yet'. The painful watching how Kate's own Mother died before her eyes shocked her, made up cry, got speechless, and was upset about it for Jason didn't know that part but finding the body after. Kate falls on the ground getting upset from the whole mess.

"Mother!? No! Mother!"

[Master, I too am sorry as well.]

Soon the battle ended after that for one demon cried out loud in pain for losing by it appears showing a huge eye of the beast crying because of Ellia's death. Dante was surprise too tires hugging Kate with his arms wrapped around her body to make her feel better knowing he went through the dame thing himself long ago was hard as Alpha Line was too knowing they must watch themselves on what's to come next for the place started to shake for Dante can sense the danger coming already from underground.

"This looks bad enough as it already is."

[I am detecting a very powerful demon closing in! You two must escape here quickly, we must hurry!]

"Way ahead of you there! Kate, come on we got to go!"

Dante tries helping Kate to get up on her feet but was frozen in fear on what she say for the marking on her arm started bleeding again in black blood making her be in pain too.

[Come, Master!]

"Kate, let's go! We're dying here! I know that was horrifying just a lot more if we're killed! Kate please!"

Kate felt pain all over her body unable to move a muscle for Alpha Line knows this feeling before.

"What's the matter?"

[It's happening again isn't, Master?]

"You know about this!?"

[I never thought it'll get worse on her, so unknown what it is.]

"Dante, just leave me. Go save yourself…! Ouch!"

"The hell…?"

Appearing from the grounds is the main demon in spirit form and fights in real life as powerful as always trapping Dante and Kate in his world, he sees Ellia's dead body trying to move her, but is unlucky known she's dead making him feel sad and really mad to scream really loud out to kill. For it does showing its true form in front of the heroes, Alpha Line, and the past Lechers being crushed in seconds from its heavy pawn. For Dante carries Kate to aid her seeing they're in trouble by a body of one demon with another into one full like a giant.

"Holy crap! You're huge I mean literally!"

It was the powerful demon in all worlds that can destroy or create all from the Alpha-O-Lites or destroyed with it name Anima, the demon Lushfel seeks for getting Kevin, Billy, and Lully since he has Aeon, Elian, and the dead body Tyler so far. On top has the body and face of a fish-like monster, with sharp teeth, a necklace of Jesus Christ around its neck, two small arms around its neck, the other covering its entire chest bound together, large wings, and chains wrapped all over its body. For the bottom of it had another demon from the body of a fearsome looking beast, wearing what appears to be a crown, four long large horns, sharp teeth, having both its eyes covered, sharp claws for hands, and some huge muscles all over looking like a ape mix with a bear. The two roars loud cracking things and crushing all that stands in their way seeing Dante, Kate, and Alpha Line to kill them for Alpha Line leads the two out from danger.

"Dante?"

"Come on, babe, we're getting out of this hell hole together!"

Anima roars and strikes another hit at Dante and Kate but Alpha Line creates a energy shield protecting them allowing them to get out alive quickly.

[Let's hurry!]

They all started running for Anima started to follow them from reaching his deadly sharp claws to the ground into firing many powerful beam blast rounds at them for Alpha Line's trying to hold up long enough to get out. But no matter where they go, there's no way out or couldn't break out 'knowing Dante did trying shooting to cutting the walls down'. The only thing left was to keep on running since Dante's bullets bounce off hitting Anima had no affect making it angrier and breaks the shield leaving them trapped. Of course Dante's only choice left was to use his watch of Quicksilver to slow time down to get away in time far away for the demon tries to break free to catch up with them.

"Dante, what is that thing?"

"Trouble and I thought that would slow it down."

"What!? Alpha Line?"

[It is that demon who holds and creates from the five Alpha-O-Lites itself, Anima. Sealed away for protection unless its release for chaos or a whole new world is the hardest one to tame or defeat not even Sparda himself couldn't. Its showing the past of this demon in spirit destroying all once my old Master was killed in battle made this demon very sad, causing to kill all that was assign to be set free for danger to come real soon. It's happening again only for real. It's Anima who has trapped you two here for a reason."

Kate was freaking out and still in pain.

"This demon trapped us and wants us dead? What for!? What can we do!?"

"I try mine, no luck."

Kate tries shooting Anima many times but no luck from her either or Cerberus nunchucks to freeze it only to keep on moving without feeling a thing.

"This looks really bad."

Just as Anima comes in to blast them for good, it was punch up to the chin really hard causing it to fall backwards down. For it was one of the Shadow Demons Wings moving really fast in flight to give many hits to Anima really hard to sense or see it coming she has come to aid Dante, Kate, and Alpha Line in time once Kate made the call in time. That's their ticket way out.

"Is that…?"

[A Shadow Demon has come.]

"It's Wings!"

Wings come up while flying next to the heroes waving at them.

"**Hello, my friends. I'm glad once of us has come to aid your needs as promise. In a world of dark pasts of the portal between Demon World and Human World I see you're in right now. Also a demon you know what must be release, looks like fun."**

"Wings, isn't it? How did you get inside?"

"**We Shadow Demons have the ability to do that. After sensing out a weak point to sneak in I did. I just didn't think you'll end up trap in this world right now set up by Anima himself."**

Dante and Kate were shocked to hear while Kate was still in pain getting worse.

"Shouldn't say something to us sooner!"

Wings felt silly forgetting about it for sometimes she's like that.

"**Please forgive me, I'm here now."**

Anima gets back up pushing other objects aside with one touch crushes all in seconds to kill Wings now the only demon who can go up against him in spirit form only and long enough for Dante and Kate to make their getaway, also seeing Kate not looking so well. For it's not just Ellia's death she found out but sensing Anima bringing them for a reason by sensing him.

"What is this pain I'm feelings…? Why does it hurt the demon there like I am…? Why!?"

Anima strikes again as he and Wings go all out against one another with many powerful hits and blows they were each doing against one another.

"These guys are too good."

[Its only Anima's spirit form now but either way he's twice as strong in his real form. Being sealed away down below us, it's only the beginning on what we're facing against if Lushfel gets hold on the other Alpha-O-Lites and Glena powers.]

Wings yells out to Dante, Alpha Line, and Kate to get out in time seeing a crack hold with the light pointing out that'll lead back to outside of Human World and out.

"**Dante! Get Daughter of Susan Star and her weapon out alive! Now! I'll hold him off for now, get going!"**

Dante holds Kate tightly and they escape quickly to the whole while Wings and Anima fought hard. Though he waits close to the hole won't leaving someone behind, only to worry about his woman being in pain right now. Seeing the fight was very deadly happening, Kate tries getting up ignoring the pain to withstand it just so she can understand Anima why he brought him and her to the dimensional world seeing the look into his eyes crying while fighting.

"Babe, stay down! We'll wait here until Wings comes back to get out!"

The pain was getting worse on Kate but she thinks she knows now and what's causing her so much pain all over hurting her besides Anima and why they're there seeing the dark pasts too.

"No… Sorry, Dante, I can't. This strange power and anger that helps me win and hurts so much I now know why. Maybe it can save Anima here to understand better. I got to at least try because Wings can't stop him for long."

Kate struggles to stand for her arm bleed more but started to glow up for Alpha Line to sense that and Dante to hold her close to him.

"Kate, please don't do this! I don't want to lose the woman treasure so much."

Anima looks like he was beating Wings for she can't stop him for long sensing Kate was in danger making her lose focus and getting hit many times from him. Back out the portal on the beach Jason made it to safety in time from Aeon but for now, he tries calling up Morrison, Nina, Charles, or anyone on his phone but it was shocked from earlier not able to work well so he tries getting back to the hotel in time though he sense one of the Shadow Demons helping out both Kate and Dante going to get out soon being happy about that.

"Well, that's good. Still Aeon's coming. I got to avoid fighting him until help arrives in time. But where to go without that demon finding me?"

Jason thought he heard a noise and strikes with his stones into a firework-like bomb only to hit a standing sign on the ground with a bird making weird noises, making him to lose a his guard a bit, until the bird got scared to fly off seeing Aeon right in front of him without sensing it out about to strike once again with his sword.

"You can hide but you can't run, Jay-Man."

Aeon strikes shocking and zapping the ground hard, Jason was lucky to dodge the powerful hit in time by rolling away giving Aeon the smirk on his face and tries trapping the demon again with his whip only to break, and fires another round of magic guns hitting his forehead making him to fall down a bit. Allowing Jason to get away in time along with the people seeing the danger and got scare to run away quickly for Jason was glad he could do that.

"Sorry, Aeon, looks like I got the upper hand. Nice try though."

Jason allows the stones to strap Aeon down without using his sword or his attacks to strike, thinking he has him corner until he digs his hand deep within the sandy grounds without Jason seeing or sensing it in time to move away quickly to strike from below.

"What?"

"I do have the Alpha-O-Lite power of Spirit after all. Without my arms or weapons, I got more up my sleeves as you can tell."

Jason runs away in time shooting the beam coming out of the sands only to be faded away to be shot right in the shoulder shocked badly all over his body in pain screaming. Aeon has him right where he wanted him from the beginning, slowly breaks himself free from the spell allowing to strike back from sword slashing to his great demon strength so many times at Jason hurting him so from the ground, to mid-air, and dropping down hard again things weren't looking so well for him now.

"Got you now."

Back in the portal world, Wings was losing her grip against Anima firing and throwing many blows/hits at her while Dante and Alpha-Line stand by Kate's side being in pain, but gets up from the pain seeing not only Ellia's death from the past before her very eyes also Anima being in pain while fighting. She sees the demon really upset, crying meaning someone he lost dear to him it was none other than Ellia Jones herself must of happened during her last life and the Angels too as if they were friends being cared for. Kate sees some flashbacks of them from long ago for years passing by for them to get along even if Anima was in prison and in pain alone, Ellia was always there for him making him feel better, was he really like this or as bad as the Shadow Demons said he was? Anima lands a powerful punch at Wings sending her to the ground hard, going for a shield and Alpha-Line helping out too until she gets away from Anima she warns the rest to get out quickly.

"**Run away!"**

[Master, Son of Sparda, we must hurry! I cannot hold this shield up for long!]

"**Forget about me and leave!"**

Dante tries getting Kate away from the battle happening but she couldn't move a muscle.

"Come on, Kate! We have to get out of here!"

Kate's body started to glow all over her body along with the black marking on her back arm too. Seeing Anima in pain, how Ellia died, and what's going on outside with Jason in pain with Aeon giving him a powerful kick landing down to his rib cage breaking half of it and injuring him badly.

"Damn… Kate, honey… Please forgive me… I'm sorry. I love you and Nina…"

Aeon picks Jason's body up by grabbing hold of his neck to end his life for Jason sees his life flashing before his eyes and how his wife was killed by him will happen to him this time.

"I'll show you how I ended Ellia's life just like you, say hello for her to me where you're going. It was nice knowing you again, Jay-Man."

Before Aeon could use his hand to stab Jason one last time, Kate got mad as her powers of anger grows again from her father in danger, her mother's death, and Anima's pain with Wings in danger went up the roof.

"Dad! No!"

Dante and Alpha Line got back seeing the great powers coming from Kate Jones. Dante grabs Wings away from Anima being blinded by the powerful light weakening him a lot, also outside the other world gives Aeon a powerful shock all over his body saving Jason in time letting go of him to the ocean's water trying to hang on to dear life in pain and bleed. Knowing it was the work of his daughter.

"Kate…?"

Jason passes out with Aeon's body couldn't move at all. Kate look very powerful and mad at Anima almost for some of her and Dante's friends to sense from a far distance, to the other Shadow Demons, and Wings too knowing who the holder of Glena was right in front of them.

"**So like Susan Star before us and the Angels, her daughter's the key."**

[Master's the holder of the Glena power being of Zeus himself from one generation holder to another. It makes senses now why her powers go out of control.]

"No way, Kate has the Glena?"

Anima tries fighting the power and roars but sees Ellia within Kate as she gives him a command without knowing its happening.

"Down, Anima!"

With that word out and more light freezes his entire spirit body up like that, soon Kate grabs hold of Alpha Line to give him a beat down of Anima to come to his senses.

"Doesn't matter anyways, just want to get the hell out of here? It's show time!"

"Now... _Susan Star or the Angel Warriors, guide me within Alpha Line! I command from the Heaven above us to give me strength to protect the ones I love protect the ones thy name, protect thy Father before me, and the heart of a new hero too! Let this sword cut down the wicked that are standing before me for their rotten souls to rot forever more! So say goodnight and rest in peace!"_

With one powerful slash, Kate releases a powerful energy wave directly at Anima which all over his body started going into fast lines showing and being frozen up all over being destroyed into tiny pieces but destroying only the chains all over of sorrow covered in darkness, becoming from a deadly spirit killing demon machine into a harmless creature. Down for the count everything the world becomes clearer and the portal way out as well back to the beach, Wings recovers normally herself as she, Alpha Line, and Dante see Kate coming up close to Anima all powered up still.

"Kate?"

Wings stops Dante from moving any further.

"**Kate must do this as Ellia did once before. Only making a awful past have a better future for a chance we can still save the world."**

"How the hell can we?"

"**Watch and you'll see."**

Kate comes up to Anima, once he takes a good look at her just smiling slowly her powers goes down but has control and no pain at all smiles just like her mother was to him long ago. He started to cry because of it as she pats Anima on the head and hugs him to ease his pain.

"You poor thing. Something so strong and powerful demon like yourself… Who knew you were in so much pain because my Mom was murder which driven you into sadness, didn't it?"

Anima looks at Kate seeing her not being an enemy for he was right on why he brought her and Dante here to show them and try saving him and it worked. Anima cries again, also saying a few words out for the first time in centuries.

"**Mommy…"**

Dante was surprise along with the other two just hearing it.

"Did he just say mommy?"

Kate calms the demon down making him stop crying by rubbing his large head with her arms understand why Anima brought her and Dante to the dimensional world, to seek help from someone to save his prison hell of sorrow. After that he purrs like a big cat knowing he's not alone after seeing Kate as a new friend to him like Ellia Jones was, now her, Dante, Alpha Line, wings, and others like them knowing there's still a chance to change the past now for a better tomorrow in the future later on if so.

"There, there, you did the right thing. I'm here for you and the others I know. Anima, its okay you brought us here out of nowhere I forgiven you. As for Aeon, he'll pay for hurting my Mom long ago and his goons like Lushfel for Kagero to save his sister. No matter what happens to you, we will save you. I know why they want you free for a reason, not you it's your power."

Shocking truth knowing it's not Anima himself to be free from Lushfel to have it's the power within him connected to the Glena to with the five Alpha-O-Lites. Wings can now tell her kind back at base later on about what she heard and saw up close.

[I believe Master tells the truth.]

"This big thing doing all of this for a warning? Give me a break. Still, it's better to know than being torture I been through worse ones."

Anima smells Dante knowing he's trusting and son of Sparda who was good friends of Ellia Jones and licks him with his tongue though he hated it.

"Aw, come on man!"

"Dante, Anima's trusting demon. He led us here for a reason – showing us what happen and who are we dealing with from the Lechers, after seeing the past of many it showed that Aeon got his powers, fooled Lushfel, was casted out, murder my Mom, and cause Anima to destroy all while seal away in another world; only for his soul to come out once a while to cause trouble was really calling for help for those who sense him out. We did that today and if we didn't wouldn't broken his spirit. Anima was sealed away for a reason, not working alone. Someone is helping us out with him, is that right?"

Anima nodded a yes to them.

"**So there's more to this than the most dangerous demon to be set free with powers that can destroy all. More to it meaning Anima's not a threat."**

"Yes. Anima, I promise you we will help you out soon against them when the time's right. But right now we got to get back before Aeon tries killing my Dad?"

"Wait your Old Man's…?"

"I have to save him! I'm not losing him again, so please Anima!"

Anima understood Kate's words. Just after he points out the way out, he also leaves Kate another symbol gem of red on Kate's necklace and updates Dante's Rebellion turning it into bright burning red like it was fire when active in battle same with Ivory and Ebony bullets too. Meaning he has power them up much better for the next time they meet and Kate having the Glena power within must be safe at all times.

"**Mommy."**

"Wow! Check it out! I'm starting to like this guy."

"You upgraded us, didn't you, Anima?"

"**Mommy."**

Kate hugs him for Anima's powers were running out from the other side for his spirit image had to leave underground way below. Waves good-bye to Kate and Dante as they leave out of the world along with Alpha Line leaving them out and Wings too, he roars once more for he knows he'll see them again soon, real soon.

[Let us hurt to aid Mr. Jones quickly back outside!]

"Until next time, Anima, thank you for showing us. Just wait for a little longer for me."

Anima nodded to Kate meaning he understands her and keeping her promise to help him out by stopping Lushfel and his minions of Lechers and the remaining Nine Primarchs while slowly crawling back underground for his spirit to go away like the wind. Dante, Kate, Alpha Line, and Wings soon leave in time after seeing Anima until next time hearing his cries soon fading away.

"Thank you, Anima."

As soon as the four left the hole the dimensional world closes up and they're back outside in the Human World with the huge cloud of shadows all over the hotel building gone away and everyone was happy to see that and some coming out from hiding. The place goes from shaking and destruction half broken into normal again. With Alpha Line going back to his normal form, Kate remembers sensing and seeing Jason in danger from Aeon from fighting still clinging for dear life on the rocks in the salty waters quickly rushes to his side in tears. For she doesn't want to lose her only family left like Ellia from the likes of Aeon ever again.

"Dad!"

"Kate! Wait up!"

Dante catches up with Kate with Wings grabbing hold of Alpha Line and follow them by flight. They rush near the shore in time seeing Jason just passed out underwater and drowning for Kate to use her powers to lift his body out of it and lands it gently on sand, while that was happening Aeon gets control of his body back after what happen moving normally seeing his enemies aiding Jason Jones. Kate tries to heal his body carefully but nothing was happening yet his body was cold with no pulse.

"Come on, Old Man, don' die on me or your only daughter, damn it. Or I'll never forgive you if you die on us."

"Dad! Wake up, Dad! Dad!? Dad!? Say something!"

Kate shook Jason's body over and over again, but no luck making Kate really upset with Dante there by her side to comfort her.

"Kate, stop. It's not working."

"Dad! Don't leave me please! I love you! You're the best father I ever have, making me happy, treat me like a kid but that's fine, and care about me and Dante being together over protected or not! I don't care! Don't leave me!"

Dante hugs Kate close to his chest feeling her pain.

"Sorry, Dante that I'm crying like this…"

"It's okay. This is normal. I have been through what you're going through now."

"Oh, Dante…"

Kate cries out hard next to Dante until she stops for they heard a rough coughing noise coming from Jason getting all the water out of his mouth, moving slowly, still bleeding a bit, and opens his eyes seeing Kate next to him crying. He reaches his hand out to her and she does the same surprised and all. Same with Alpha Line and Wings.

[Mr. Jones. Master, did she…?]

"**A miracle because of her! He's alive!"**

Dante was shocked to see this was happening for Jason to survive a deadly beating against Aeon who could've kill him like he did with Ellia Jones long ago, even him was seeing all of this going on.

"Hi, Kate. Why are you crying?"

"Dad…?"

Jason smiles and gripping tightly to Kate's hand.

"I'm good. Well, I might be out for a while better than dead, right?"

Kate turn from sadness into over joy with tears coming down seeing Jason alive but hurt to be treated she goes up to Jason to hug him.

"Daddy!"

"Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry."

"No, it's okay. Kate, I'm fine. I'm glad you're alright I knew it."

"Good to hear."

Dante whacks Jason up on the head hard really hard caring about him without admitting it.

"Ow! You jack ass you!"

"Old Man, you had us worried about you! How dare you make my girl cry!"

Jason looks at Kate for she was sort of confuse as he was.

"We thought you were dead."

"Me!? You had me worry about Kate with you two trapped inside whatever that was!"

"And you had to face Aeon alone without help!?"

"I rather put my line on the line if I had to!"

"Well we're still kicking here!"

"I mange to see my wife again before reaching for the light!"

"What the hell does that mean!?"

"I don't know-! Man, am I beat, literally."

Jason lies down with Dante and Kate aiding him, Kate could only laugh knowing it was great seeing Dante caring for her father and herself to hugging them both at once.

"Glad to have my two favorite guys here."

Dante and Jason also smiled like Kate with Wings and Alpha Line joining in too, until they stopped seeing Aeon laughing for some strange reason, about to fight him 'also Kate since he almost killed Jason' he puts up his hand to stop them from doing anything further.

"Well, I see all was well at the end for all of you people."

"Aeon… Damn you!"

"Calm yourself, my dear Kate; I was only wanted to talk but this mess happen. Being trapped in another world by you knows who… That's right, I know. I'll leave the rest for you to figure out while I watch until we make our move for our Master, I would of waited if it wasn't for Jason getting in my way, you know? Such a shame."

Aeon's Hawk shows up looking normal showing a sign from Lushfel ordering him to return back to base, he turns back to his human looks quickly about to make his leave by flight.

"Enjoy your fun, Dante, you and the others until we meet again. So sorry your pal was beat up a bit because of me so rest well, Jason. Well, my Master calls for me see you all next time."

Aeon bows down to his enemies and takes off back to the island of Lushfel, Lechers, poor Elian, and the other Nine Primarchs members are at for he knows what went on but likes keeping it to himself. Right now Kate and Dante needed to get Jason some help from a nearby hospital by carrying him together.

"Dante, we'll get him together next time no splitting up or leaving anyone else behind."

"You're right, but I got first dibs."

Kate kisses Dante on the lips.

"Fare enough. Come on, we need to get Dad to the hospital. Let's go, Dad."

"Up and at them whatever."

Jason tries to withstand the pain until he was treated by being carried carefully.

"Okay, let's go… Ouch."

Alpha Line and Wings follow them from behind.

[Let us be on our way.]

"**Daughter of Susan Star and Son of Sparda, be a sure I will report what I saw with you and heard back to Darkness and the others after Jason has been healed a bit. Just be happy we're all alright after today."**

Dante jokes around with wings.

"Whatever. This whole job makes me tired and hurtful, not to mention dealing with this guy."

Dante hits Jason on the head again.

"Quit it!"

"Dante please."

"I'm playing, babe, we're playing."

"I know you are."

Wings was happy to see Kate and Dante finally together as well.

"**Glad we have found allies on our side. Those two make a wonderful couple that they do."**

Soon the day went into night with things looking normal outside again and everyone else from the danger. Wings returns back to the caves with Darkness, Bitter, Wind, Wolf, Power, Sights, and Predator about how Anima isn't evil at all but something far more that Kate saved him like Ellia did for Lushfel wants more than the demon to be free once he gets the other Alpha-O-Lites and the Glena powers; also seeing that Kate has the Glena powers from within that she had trouble controlling but not anymore since she knows how to. So now they must do their best to protect her along with their other army of Shadow Demons-like ghosts on their side.

Alpha Line told everyone between Trish, Genma, Kagero, Lady, Patty, Lully, Billy, Ginger, Hopper, Sally, Simon, Kevin Enzo, and Anoka what happen to Jason today was tragic for Jason was really hurt and unable to fight for a while. Though it was so sad to hear the news knowing half his ribs are broken, almost lost blood but found his type to be drawn in him, and broken his arm – other than that and recovering well thanks to Morrison, Charles, and Nina's help from medicine and alchemy works he'll be up on his feet again soon. Also happy to hear that Dante and Kate were alright and what went down during them missing for a while all day today, but had to tell Kagero on what he saw from his past the truth about Lushfel, Elian, and his human mother long ago, and Anima himself the whole truth also keeping the Glena power secret to themselves same with Jason who knows so far. No one but those two, Alpha Line, Dante, Kate, and the Shadow Demons must not know about, at least for now until the time has come.

A few days has passed so far with Jason getting plenty of treatment for now the Shadow Demons will aid for Jason or Charles if so as he gets his body normal again with power, and thanks to Nina being a nurse aiding others like her lover too to give him help and enough blood to be himself again for Jason to be happy for also spending lovely time with his girlfriend. Morrison continues to watch over him while still giving Dante and Kate demon hunting jobs even on the island during their vacation time to enjoy them to watch out for danger along with watching out for their biggest threat to come by. Charles learn a little they can all know about today but nothing more about Glena being inside of Kate. She and Dante go visit Jason together alone to talk a few things out.

"Hi, Dad. How are you doing?"

Jason smiles happy to see Kate to jump up and down a bit on the bed many times.

"Kate honey! I'm so happy to see you visiting me-! Ouchie!"

Dante pats Jason on a back gently.

"Go easy on yourself, you ain't getting younger."

Jason wasn't too happy to listen to Dante.

"Oh, shut up…"

Jason got back into being serious about the whole mess going on after what Dante and Kate saw and what happen controlling Anima in spirit form so far to tame the beast.

"So, Kate, is it true you and Dante saw on the other side between Demon World and Human World?"

"Yes. We saw the five people who have the Alpha-O-Lite powers past dark ones, Lushfel how he became a Lecher Demon because of Aeon, same with seeing when my Mom was before she was killed and how, also caring for Anima the most dangerous demon of all the Lechers want but not for himself, far more. Not even Wings or the others saw that one coming for me to stop."

"I also learn Aeon was once a devil warrior and partner of Sparda, also in love with Ellia but she turns him down hard. It must have been when half the Shadow Demons and Angels were killed for God and Satan to send him away as a mortal to our world as punishment by committing the most awful sins of all, for him to have the Alpha-O-Lite of Spirit thought, crap."

Dante had something to say too.

"So because of that mess and Kate here stopping Anima from going crazy only to send us there to save him in time changing the course of time or something, can only be done between Ellia Jones and Kate here."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah if you put this puzzle together."

Kate looks at her markings on her back glowing in the mirror, a bit in pain but not as bad or bleeding anymore.

"Which turns out that Mom was like a big friend to Anima and I am now since I changed and saved him. Because in truth this whole time I have the Glena power we been looking for and I never knew. But why me?"

Jason moves up of the bed a bit next to Dante and Kate.

"What you did, Kate, was the right thing. I'm proud of you and so would your Mother today. Look this is very important besides some of us but no one else or Lushfel and his freak shows shouldn't know about."

"In other words, keep doing our job and stopped them in time before they get the others like Kate, Billy, Lully, and Kevin?"

"Of course. We must keep this power a secret and Kate to watch herself."

"I can do that no problem, Dad, thanks."

"Dante, I know you will too since you two are really close now."

"Like you wet nurse Nina is with you."

"Zip it already."

"Please! You're laughing!"

Jason punches Dante on the arm laughing together knowing that they're in this together for Kate's sake.

"Dad, we'll do our best. You get some rest."

Kate helps Jason back to bed.

"Okay, for you I will. I might be out for now so keep me updated with Nina, Ginger, and Hopper watching me I should be good. But I'll join with you two soon I get back on my feet for sure."

Jason almost got back up, but Dante helps him out in time.

"Until then, stay in bed."

"Alright, alright. As for Anima on who he is along with learning a lot more about Aeon since he did something to my late partner back in the war, you two do your best. The Shadow Demons will help out."

"We'll do, Dad, excuse us real quick. And I'm glad you're alright."

"Thanks, Kate, love you always."

"Love you too."

Dad and Kate wave to one another and Kate and Dante leave the room as Jason watches TV, outside the hospital Dante and Kate know what they must do next and what may come soon with help of course.

"So… Aeon's dark past follow by a demon name Anima must be learned."

"Because of Glena within me and many more to know about. This is going to be hard, Dante."

"Please, babe, this party's getting started only a better fun one to do. You still in?"

Kate runs up to Dante to be picked up in mid air and gently dropped back down like they were dancing.

"You kidding me? Count me in! I'm not backing down!"

The two hugged each other.

"Glad to hear it."

"A deck of cards from two days ago?"

Dante shuffle around the cards to play another round with Kate and Jason this time.

"By the way, babe, nice job against Anima. Would have been dead really if you haven't think before attacking and you're getting better."

"Because of you. So you think I'll do alright now in cards?"

Dante hands Kate a heart of ace to look at.

"I think a slight chance with yours truly. Because either way, we're in it no matter what to be together. Now come on, another round of poker and pizza coming up soon."

"Talk about your poker face, that's for sure. Wait up!"

Dante and Kate hold hands as they walked back in with Jason for them to play cards together only to drop the heart of ace card on the ground leaving it. So other than their new tasks, still on vacation, working hard also getting paid, watching out for Lushfel and his group with Lechers too, hoping to save Elian, and stopping while learning about Aeon for he knows he felt one of the Glena powers a while ago before killing Jason and failed that paralyzed his body so hopefully he doesn't know that was Kate, or does he? As for Anima from somewhere between Demon World and Human World, the real form of Anima sleeps below though hurt, alone, sad, and trapped between the five Alpha-O-Lites he now knows that help will soon arrive to free him for Ellia's sake and Kate before Lushfel can, for if not the demon himself that can kill all but doesn't 'though still deadly' then what? Could it be his powers then he's after? And about Aeon doing something from Jason's old partner – has he become one with the demon/devil himself or is really dead. More of that and so on the island will soon come around later.

For _once_ again…

_I am a Beast,_

_I was once Fears,_

_But not anymore,_

_For I'm over joy with Tears._

_I know I will be saved soon,_

_And no longer alone,_

_For a friend of that friend told me to be Strong,_

_Only friendly now and nothing More._

Mission Complete! (And Quote Anima, 'Nevermore.' Or whatever.) ^_^


	20. Shadows vs Wickets

Devil May Cry: the Animated Series 2: Light and Darkness

By Tayla Drago

Long ago during World War 2 somewhere in Germany, when Adolph Hitler was famous on his speeches but a monster making Nazi armies to kill the innocent people from camps, torture places, battles, and fire power going on – there was also sickening researchers creating some deadly weapons to use in battle. But were never done… Between recreations or zombies to be short, crating the werewolves from women, chemical super powers, or bionomic weapons none of them were done at all. However one does just never was shown or used. It was a blood line of Devil Worshippers summoning Satan from Hell to their world from drawing blood to one special child omen to have a gift to summon a demon-like devil to control by hand from the blood within the bracelet of dark red for the evil eye to be shown was proof of that to work; it was made only to proof a few promise children to make it happen though was never use just as they lost the war for their defeat for good. Before they all were killed, arrested, or surrendering for all the bad Nazis Hitler makes a public speech to his people before ending his life himself one last day, as well as he order his men for one last task by hiding the rare weapon somewhere unknown. Hitler makes a big speech 'though I image that bad person from long ago to act and sound like from that Looney Tunes episode with the Gremlins' but his words on what he said here was true. From 'Russian Rhapsody episode' of Hitler's silly but serious speech in this one just like in that one.

"My people! Though we may lost this war from the freakin' bad Jew supports, remember my spirit and yours will never be forgotten in the! If possible! We lost the people of our, places, and weapons, but one!"

Hitler coughs crazy like for his supporters are confuse knowing what his hidden secret weapon was for they each started asking random questions like, 'what is it', 'what's it for', and 'where is it now'?

"Silence! You people should know if we go down, we go down proud! Like Superman, Bugs Bunny, and Casper the Friendly Ghost… I love that cartoon, though I do…"

Hitler cries in a weird silly way.

(^_^ Insane and silly, ain't he?)

"For I cannot say about what weapon it was because I haven't seen if it worked well! But I have heard great works because of it! For whomever gets a hold of it from our supporters in the future shall use it against those we despise in this world for a better tomorrow, with me gone that doesn't change a fact we got our goal to win it! I speak the truth!"

Hitler spits into a pot making a dinging noises for after his special news his people cheered for him as he ups his hands together to raise up then puts up to silences them quickly.

"That said… My people shall hide it within the grounds! This bracelet from whomever child shall where it with a gift of evil like the devil himself shall have great power to use on anything when wearing it! It shall summon the beast by being mean and evil, it shall tare those that stand in that person's way to be rip to shreds, blood will be drawn, and no being can't stop it unless…"

Everyone shouts out together, 'unless what'?

"Unless, if this were to happen for real of a being with special powers or a demon could destroy it killing the host too along with the devil! Yeah, right… Ha! I like to see that happen if I was willing to live longer! I would sell my soul to the devil in the first place! This is what we can do from our future child supporter!"

One member raises his hand up to Hitler to ask him a question from the crowd.

"My further… Is it true you would do that for our country if we didn't lose the war?"

"Um… But of course."

For that was the last of Hitler supports ever saw him alive after that speech was done, he fled afterwards to commit suicide to himself where the heroes found his body lying dead. But no sign of the his weapon anywhere for years it was gone for today about a year ago one family found it a mother and father having a little girl as a normal family; but were sick people not caring about America they live in, they were races, cold, rotten, mean, and violent all that to end up dead when they found a bracelet underneath the house which was place upon one girl at the age of fourteen now being fifteen years old all alone growing up with no one or her family left to care for her. Her name was Rosa Omen… With ruby eyes, long dark red hair with one white stream down, a black hat like hair holder, same but around her neck, wore a funeral like black dress, and fancy black shoes.

Rosa Omen was a lost soul of a girl who killed herself for everyone always picked on her in the most awful ways ever even after losing her family by jumping herself to a oncoming train, only for Satan 'from Aeon's dark magic' turn Rosa into a psychic of the Devil's work and takes revenge on everyone who picked on her and to other terrible sins to on others even for the littlest ones, between Aeon's work mostly Professor Eye examined on her to make it happen and use the bracelet to summon the Devil itself as her own. This girl was also known as 'the Devil Worshipper. As for her demon-like devil his name was Blood, the Devil Beast; walked on four legs, big like bear, sharp claws, teeth, spikes on the back, with red blood all over, had long horns like a goat, no eyes, a whip-like tail, big nose, and powerful magmas of fire all over for Rosa is in control of him for they're a team.

One night Rosa was walking alone at night when a few men that worked somewhere important wearing suits 'all drunk' bump into Rosa being perverts to her while she stood silently doing nothing or saying anything about it.

"Hey… Look at this, Mike, ain't she a cutie?"

"Yeah, you're right. Our wives can be such bitches won't let us have any fun with other girls."

The two guys look at each other smiling weirdly.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Hey, honey, you look lost. We'll take you home if you let us play some games with you and protect you. What do you say?"

Rosa looks at them both and didn't look too happy though she leads them to a empty shed outside boats shipping things in on the other side.

"Alright, we're getting somewhere."

"Come on!"

They follow her all the way to the shed with no one else around for the men to go in with Rosa already locking the doors and windows up without touching them and the lights turning bright red all over the room.

"Oh, looks like she doesn't like to wait for us to do it."

Soon the place gets shot and misty all over for the men seeing Rosa doing something weird.

"What the hell man…?"

"What are you doing? When we said fun, we didn't mean like a horror movie type of way."

Rosa finally spoke while a weird animal-like sound was made inside the shed for the two men to hear clearly only for his fore-shadowing to be shown.

"Now, Blood, more sinners. Get them."

"**You two humans must pay from your sins with your lives…"**

The two see Blood's shadow coming in closer for them to see a good view of the demon.

"Us pay with our lives? Get real!"

Blood roars summoning tons of chains to hook up the two men pulling all of their skins far being in pain turning to their shadows to the walls showing the chains pulled so tightly, it ripped all them to pieces hanging in the air with blood from the walls, to the ground, and no longer breathing either of them. For Blood to stand in the puddles to absorb them and their souls with Rosa's eyes red in a evil way.

"**Another group of sinners down for the count, Rosa, let us be on our way."**

Once the body of Blood jumps out of the building, Rosa was gone in seconds too leaving the place all with dry up blood and corpses left for the next morning, some workers find it inside the shed seeing the horror and calls someone to help them out, no normal human could of kill them like that, wasn't normal at all. The deadly powers of Hitler's work and Satan was behind it all as Eye was watching things from afar enjoying it.

"Excellent. Let's see how Dante and Kate try stopping them."

Level# 20: 'Shadows vs. Wickets'

A long vacation time on the island with everyone having fun while others like Dante and his gang do as well and also keeping their eyes on things from danger, Patty and Nina have no problems caring for Jason still recovering with both Hopper and Ginger guarding him with their lives. With Kagero giving the fact that what happen then on what Dante and Kate saw from his past – for Lushfel becoming a Lecher demon cause by Aeon in getting power from Aeon since he isn't evil but a good friend to Ellia and not to Kate the must be saved, using his daughter Elian for power like Tyler's body and Aeon himself, soon trying to get Kevin, Billy, and Lully left. Also Kate has the Glena power within her only Dante, she, Jason, Kagero, Alpha Line, and the whole Shadow Demons know all about but the rest to keep it top secret and safe for Kate. Still unknown for Lushfel to sense it out and its best not to.

There are thing still left out for question even Kate wants to know about while at the same time doing the demon hunting job during vacation… Questions like: why is Lushfel old Shadow Demon self calling for help? For Kagero is confused about it too and still hates him. Is he in pain with Elian on what he has done deep done the real him and why calling out to Kate only? What does the powerful Glena ability that Kate uses when in rage 'and now has control over' is or why her of all people? Who is Aeon really, why murder Ellia, and what did he do back then to be cast out and yet still powerful today? And… Who is the strange sad demon Anima that the Nine Primarchs once so badly? Once Lushfel and the others get all five Alpha-O-Lite and the Glena power to free it, not just the demon itself so deadly, powerful but very harmless to all worlds, could it be his powers? Or something within Anima on why he's sealed away?

Today Kate and Dante do just that by looking up all about Anima's history after once hearing the poem 'from last chapter' from Ellia long ago Kate remembers when she was little. Though Dante hated the books getting his favorite pizza all the way from Fredi's place, Kate had no trouble looking things up at a nearby library on the island resort.

"Hmm… Let see… That woman said Anima should be under'd', it's up on the three row."

Kate looks through the books finding the right ones sensing it carefully comes across one of the fan fiction stories of Rome Myth stories of the most famous one 'Dante's Inferno', Kate knows it has to be the right one.

"Ah, here we go. Found it, Dante, and you're not going to believe this. Dante…?"

Kate gets down from the ladder seeing Dante eating some pizza happy that she found something like she always does.

"Oh! I see you found what we're looking for, babe."

"Dante? You know you could've helped me out instead of eating your food."

"But the library here's too boring."

"Yes and not wasting our money from things you eat doesn't count."

Dante puts the few remaining pizzas in the box and sits next to Kate kissing her from lips and neck.

"Sorry, I got hungry. I'll listen now."

"Okay then. Look at this, the tales about Anima lies within the book of Dante's Inferno."

Dante looks at the book and laughs.

"A man name after me? Must be famous."

"It was a different Dante in this one on something fictional being true, I should've since this one coming."

"Then read away, baby."

Kate opens the book begins to read the important parts about Anima.

"It says here…"

'_During the__Third Crusade__, the story follows Dante, a crusader who, despite his faith, has committed numerous atrocities during the war. At the city of__Acre__, Dante is entrusted to keep a group of Saracen prisoners safe so__King Richard I__could obtain a holy relic from__Saladin__. But when the prisoners are brutally slaughtered, Dante is given orders to take the holy relic. During the attack, Dante is stabbed in the back by an assassin, whereupon__Death__appears before him. Despite being led by a Bishop to believe his sins were absolved "en post facto", Dante is ruled by Death to be condemned to "everlasting damnation for [his] sins." Dante refuses to accept his fate, vows to redeem himself, and destroys Death, taking his__scythe__. Dante leaves the Crusade, stitching a red__holy cross__-shaped__tapestry__onto his torso, which depicts every sin he has committed in the past. He returns to__Florence__, only to find his lover__Beatrice Portinari__and father Alighiero brutally murdered. Beatrice's soul appears before Dante, telling him that she knew he would come after her before a shadowy manifestation of__Lucifer__drags her into darkness. After making it to a chapel, Dante blesses the holy cross that Beatrice gave to him upon making their vows to be true to each other, to protect him against the evils that await. Upon doing so, a crack in the earth opens up, allowing Dante to descend to the Gates of Hell._

_At the Gates, he encounters__Virgil__, who knows of Dante's past sins, yet agrees to guide him through the Nine Circles of Hell in exchange for Beatrice putting in a word for him in Heaven. Dante begins his descent at the shores of Hell where the newly damned souls are forced aboard the great ferry of__Charon__. Dante forces Charon to sail him across. After this, Charon is destroyed when Dante tears his head off using a beast-mount. After arriving at Limbo, Dante confronts the serpentine Judge of the Damned, King__Minos__. After Minos denies Dante passage deeper into Hell, Dante fights the Judge and kills him. Dante then enters the second circle,__Lust__, where he enters the Carnal Tower to find Beatrice, whose soul is slowly being corrupted into a succubus by Lucifer, who also reveals to her that Dante broke his vows to Beatrice with a captive woman back in Acre, in exchange for sparing the life of her "brother". Reaching the top of the tower, Dante confronts and slays the gigantic Queen__Cleopatra__and her lover__Mark Antony__. Entering the third circle__Gluttony__, Dante slays its guardian the "Great Worm"__Cerberus__. It is here where Lucifer shows Dante how Beatrice and his father Alighiero met their demise, both being slain by the assassin from Acre, revealed to be the "brother" of the woman Dante slept with, yet is actually her husband._

_In the fourth circle;__Greed__, Dante encounters the greatly deformed soul of his father Alighiero promised by Lucifer a millennium free of torment and a hoard of gold if he kills his own son. After overcoming the puzzles of the fallen God of Wealth__Plutus__, Dante defeats Alighiero and absolves him. In the fifth circle,__Anger__, Dante begins to float across the vile__River Styx__on what appears to be a floating platform. Upon reaching the other side, however, the platform is in fact the top of the head of the gigantic fiery demon__Phlegyas__who then proceeds to attack Dante. Overcoming this, Lucifer appears before Dante with Beatrice who, broken-hearted by Dante's betrayals in Acre, willingly gives herself to Lucifer by eating the__forbidden fruit__. Dante rides atop Phlegyas who he controls to smash down the walls of the__City of Dis__and into the sixth circle,__Heresy__. Beyond lies the seventh circle,__Violence__, where Dante traverses its harsh landscape, including__Phlegethon__and the Wood of Suicides. Within the woods Dante encounters his own mother Bella who now hangs from the trees, where he becomes deeply saddened and enraged having been told as a child that she died of an illness but in fact hanged herself because of the cruelty of his father. Absolving her of her sin, he continues beyond the woods to the Abominable Sands for those violent against God, where Dante also encounters his former comrade Crusader and future brother-in-law Francesco, who is now a horribly disfigured version of his former self with various swords protruding from his back, who now desires revenge against Dante for his state of being. Upon defeating Francesco, Dante absolves him and descends into the eighth circle,__Fraud__._

_Before Dante can reach Lucifer, Beatrice puts him through the challenges of ten stages of the__Malebolge__where each depicts the fraudsters throughout history from simple thieves to the false__Popes__. At the entrance of the ninth and last circle,__Treachery__, where Dante insists to Beatrice that he has faced all of his sins. Beatrice reminds him that he slaughtered the Saracen prisoners out of anger and that Francesco died taking the blame for it. Realizing (and accepting) that he has sinned beyond redemption, Dante admits that "his place is in Hell and Beatrice's is in Heaven" and asks for Beatrice to forgive him. This act of supreme sacrifice undoes the evil transformation of Beatrice and restores her to her former self. As Dante watches, the__Archangel__Gabriel__descends from Heaven and carries Beatrice's soul away, promising Dante that he will see Beatrice again and that his redemption is close at hand. Journeying through the icy realm of Treachery and fighting his way to Lake__Cocytus__, Dante finally confronts Lucifer himself, an enormous three-faced demon chained within the frozen lake. After defeating the giant demon, Lucifer reveals that by reaching the final circle, Dante has proved himself worthy of freeing him from his prison. On his journey through the Circles of Hell, Dante had destroyed several enormous chains to proceed, which Lucifer revealed to be the Chains of__Judecca__, which kept him imprisoned in Lake Cocytus and inside the body of the giant three headed demon. Lucifer emerges from the giant monster in his true form, a horned,__satyr__-like monster, and battles Dante after revealing that he merely used Beatrice as bait to get Dante to break the chains and free him. Through great struggle, Dante is able to defeat Lucifer and impales him on Death's Scythe. Lucifer then summons the vision of the assassin stabbing Dante in Acre; Dante is horrified to realize he died in Acre and thus cannot leave Hell, which is forbidden by God. Lucifer gleefully reveals that, now free, he will rise from Hell, overthrow__God__and seize Heaven, eliminating all that is good from the universe forever. But Dante, with the many souls he gained through his trials, absolves himself and re-imprisons Lucifer deeper in the ice once again before being taken to__Purgatory__by an__archangel__. Here, Dante sees the freed soul of Beatrice awaiting him in__Paradise__. The final scene shows Dante at the step of Mount Purgatory ripping the tapestry off of his chest before it disintegrates revealing a__snake__that slithers away as Lucifer's laugh rings out, implying that Lucifer will make his way to Heaven and take his revenge.'_

After that Kate writes from word to word on paper between the article line and what she and Dante saw of Anima putting the pieces together from the poem too.

"Got it!"

"So what does this mess all mean?"

"Anima was created by accident, nothing that Satin Lucifer wouldn't know about. For you see Dante Alighieri was in a great war with his lovely wife's brother for he loved Beatrice for they did awful things as a sin which one man killed Beatrice and Dante's father for Dante slept with his sister; Death came though taking his powers and ended up dead he still went down below of many rooms of Hell itself to save his love's soul from Lucifer from making her his love 'but really use her to get to him to be set free' though failed he set his lover's soul free and sealed Lucifer for good going to Heaven for another war. However…"

"What?"

"Due to Dante gaining life and death powers from within and Beatrice being cursed upon of the devil's power after being mind controlled, they did make love within spirit before Beatrice was brought to the Gates of Heaven to be quickly pregnant. It moves fast for ghost to live a new life after words from devil to a God mix into one created Anima himself. Wow…"

Both Dante and Kate got a bit freaked out seeing how a woman like Beatrice and Dante Alighieri made some monster.

"So neither God nor the bad old devil could have it?"

"Nope. For it wasn't his thought having so much power into one demon making it a killing machine for them to make five powers from each different being of Alpha-O-Lite elements to control, stop, or awaken. Anima has and is like a child wanting friends, my Mom could sense him and kept him company until she was killed until we change the past a bit to save Anima's feelings 'other than destroying things in his way when he was sad and angry' we save himself. Anima's powers can only be activated by feeling pain, anger, sadness, or feeling ill uncontrolled without knowing it's all happening to him too fast. So we can still help him without freeing him or find a way without taking lives or power."

"I take it that Lushfel wants Anima himself of energy that he won't destroy either worlds but someone stealing all of his powers can in seconds."

"That's it! It makes sense now! Well, so far about what we needed to know, all written down thanks to yours truly."

"Love you like that."

"I know you do."

Before Dante and Kate could leave the room after getting lots of information from a book to tons of writing on the note book page, in enters Kagero not looking so happy about what happen a few days ago hearing about the truth on why Lushfel turned against, him, kidnapping Elian, working for Aeon and the others creating the Lechers, and murdering his once lover and wife.

"Dante!"

"Oh, hi Batty-!"

Kagero punches Dante right in the face; almost going for another one Kate stops him in time.

"Kagero stop! What's got into you!?"

"My Father! Alpha Line told me all of it what you guys saw his past and saying he was calling you, Kate, in your dreams and you don't know why!?"

"No, not yet."

"So what's that all about!? Why did he do that to our Mother and Elian!? Why!?"

Dante gets up in front of Kate and Kagero spitting out the blood out of his mouth and licking some of it. He throws a chair at Kagero's head hitting him hard to calm down in his way and grabs Kate next to him.

"Ouch!"

"Serves you right sort of."

"Next time we talk; don't go jumping collusions by hitting me so hard."

Before the two fought each other that looked serious, they heard a noise coming from a old lady working at the library telling them to keep quiet. Kate had to take the two boys somewhere without causing more trouble.

"Dante and Kagero, let's take this outside please…?"

All three started walking out of the building together.

"Fine, we will."

Dante allows Kagero to go out first being silly to him as a joke.

"After you, your highness."

Once Dante, Kate, and Kagero went outside the old lady goes back to work until she makes a noise again to keep quiet for Rosa was right behind her being very quiet looking lost all being a trap. Handing her a piece of paper looking for a book, she smiles and leads her to a nearby shelf allowing she and Blood to kill next knowing this lady did something really bad. While outside, Kagero demanded answers so Kate and Dante explained on what they say and know so far and nothing else from a flash back to every word for Kagero to hear it all their point of view.

(Flash backs):

That night when that was happening alone in the burned up woods with Lushfel on his knees crying not to lose his only daughter he has in his life begging for help from anyone.

"Elian!? Elian!? Elian! No! Why, God? Why are you doing this to me!? I can't lose her, not like this! Not Elian! I'll do anything to get her back, you hear me? Anything! I'll sell my soul if I must!"

Lushfel soon felt a very strong being close by trying to protect Elian's burned up body with his dear life, he heard a voice close to him out of the shadows being Aeon what he was back then in his true devil-like demon form while hiding his looks while wearing a dark heavy clothe all over him.

"You said you'll do anything for your daughter? Even for your own life too?"

"How so?"

"I was cast out of my world and my kind, I'm the last one left after that damn meteor destroys it all and I of all demons call me a murder that I wish to make a perfect world to live without war and violence. You wish as well with only your family as your other kind or what's left of them want to as well. You and I can change that for I have the powers your daughter has."

Aeon shows the color markings of the Alpha-O-Lites from Aeon's to Elian's too.

"She can make fire making her sick sadly and I can destroy with the spirit I have within me. It's a gift of a being that can do all of this and save us. In return of a power given to you and a human sacrifice to save what's left of your family, but if you can't forgive me for asking you…"

"If I do this you helping me by getting this power, will you save Elian and my family? Can we get this goal for the world to be better?"

"All worlds besides this one can you mean."

"Yes that! Will you do all of that for me? If that's true I'll do it just for my children."

"But you must do as I say for you to be a whole new leader for this world to be change for the better good. I promise you that your prays will be answer with me helping out, armies of your own demons, and such powers to find the other three. Well, for my powers shall be a secret, Elian here will be our first goal to power, that's the deal. You in?"

Lushfel has given it a lot of thought and had no choice that changed his life forever since that day.

"I'll do it then! Let's get it over with!"

"Very well. Lushfel or Master, you'll be King of the Lecher Demons, I'll follow you and serve you until we have reach our goal to a whole new world with power, your daughter will be just fine now, and a beginning of us the Nine Primarchs group shall be born! You must also leave your other family and kill one for blood for your power to grow."

Lushfel soon involved from a human-look alike Shadow Demon being into a Lecher monster he is today which lead to Kagero hating and hunting him, saving Elian losing her memories, killing his own wife, creating tons of Lecher demons by his powers, and getting the rest of the other three Alpha-O-Lites.

"Let's begin."

(End of Flash back)…

After that story told by Kate to Kagero, he believed in every word. Besides her having the Glena which he keeps it to himself, Anima tale that she and Dante just found before he enter the room, the dark pasts, and still want to find more about Glena, Aeon's true dark past, and if Lushfel's really crying for help or not. Though after making that type of scenery was selfish of him on his acted he did to Dante feeling a bit bad about it.

"I see… Please forgive my behavior, Dante. That was my fault for now I know the real truth because of Kate said so too."

"Hey, it's cool, Kagero, now you know the truth. All is forgiven."

Dante puts his thumb up as a sign showing he forgives Kagero from earlier.

"Yeah, yeah, we kiss and make up at the end I get it."

"Well, now that's done we better get going…"

Kate was about to open the doors until it quickly shouts on her really fast and the others with the windows too. She tries budging it harder than using her attacks but no luck, until she felt something powerful of a demon inside the library with the woman still inside in danger by Rosa.

"Oh, crap! Hey, open up! I said open up, you're in danger!"

Dante and Kagero go help out Kate.

"What's wrong?"

"These doors won't open all of a sudden and what's worse a demon's about to kill that woman!"

Dante and Kagero try shooting and slicing their way in but with no luck from them either while inside Rosa has the woman right where she wants her to be.

"Now, Blood, more sinners. Get them."

Blood finally shows his true form in front of the woman look big and scary.

"**You miserable human must pay from your sins with your life… Because your crime is blaming on others in abuse is a very dangerous sin of all by whipping the innocence's. It sickens me just looking at your face."**

The woman tries running away into the shelves of books corner her like a huge wall for side turning into sharp spies and the other behind her, closing in on her fast to pierce her through to be stabbed and lose a lot of blood quickly ended her life. There was no luck on Kate, Dante, and Kagero's end at all still couldn't get themselves back in by force until Anoka appears from the window going through and making a opening for them with her powers.

"Anoka?"

"Hi, Kagero honey! Quickly, you guys, in here!"

"You heard the lady, come on!"

Kagero, Dante, and Kate mange to get back in the library in time thanks to Anoka's help only for the place to go unlock again as both Rosa and Blood make their leave together.

"**Come, Rosa, our Boss awaits us. And another sinner is down for the count."**

They leave really fast before the heroes arrive the room with the dead body too late on the ground and for the other readers to see what had happen was a horrible sight.

"Whoa!"

"Dante, where did the demon fled to?"

"Lost it but without murdering someone."

Kate and Kagero see the horror of the dead body.

"What in the hell!?"

"That the librarian lady got killed by something?"

Dante put his hand out to feel both the blood and the weapon of spikes all over her body.

"More like someone with a demon."

"She's right. As always, Lady."

"Lady's here?"

"Looks like I miss them again, but I won't be alone at this rate."

Kate and Kagero see Lady 'knowing Dante sense her in miles' coming in seeing she just miss her target already gone, she and Genma were on the chase a few days ago and has gotten worse since Morrison told her the details he knew she'll go to tell Dante and Kate to help her out as well. Seeing how Lady and Genma are working well together and Genma still having a very strong crush for the fears human demon hunter of all and with no troubles. Lady and the others go outside giving them a job to do on the island, payment, and mission 'due to Morrison caring for Jason his friend with Nina too' so some of the others might help out later; Lady shows Kate, Dante, and Kagero to look at between one of the death up close now to last night at the shed of the two men from old newspapers to graphic photographs to look at.

"Don't mind Genma, he's on a very good look out. He'll catch up to us later on."

"So you two are having fun together."

"Oh, shut it, Dante! It's not like that at all!"

"Then why is your face turning brightly red?"

Lady's face was a bit red also from hiding her feelings to others for they all know.

"He did say it to you once he loved you."

"Please! Me loving a demon!? Get real! Can we just get job over with!?"

Kagero knows love is in the air for everyone lately.

"Look, Lady, Dante and Kate are together, same with Jason and Nina, Billy and Patty, and… Well, you know me. But you got to speak your mind out already. Let your feelings out to him."

Lady shoots her gun close to Kagero's side only to miss as a warning freaking him out a bit.

"Jesus!"

"Look, you love a ghost and a demon loves me… Just drop it. So listen up."

Kate already knows Lady and Genma's relationship knowing she had to calm her down by lowering her weapon down slowly which worked.

"Guess will talk more later on."

Lady gets out from photos, old newspapers, old documents, and many more from the War World 2 times to today's news of a demon attacking people in a deadly way for Lay to talk about knowing her doing so much researching.

"This girl seem harmless when you look at her, but she's really behind it all of devil worshipping of a dead corpse walking from the living. Rosa Omen born around the '70's who still looks like she's still 15 years old after her parents died by the strange bracelet marking of the devil made by the Nazi scientists and Hitler himself hiding it because of it Rosa committed suicide off the bridge; of course knowing Lushfel, Aeon, and Professor Eye's doing brought her back with many things to make her a useful zombie. It's hard to tell how Rosa's controlling the devil calling himself Blood for anyone that comes across them will be there last. They kill using tools of sins painfully. From the two men from last night from their bodies being pull into pieces, an old man biker being smash by a huge hammer, lots of whores burned alive, and the librarian you saw pierce with many spikes to be stabbed and drain the blood as you can all see. The rest of the Nazi business well you can thank the spy getting more information underground of the illegal cult from newspaper of the missing weapon being made. Our job to find a way to stop the two and their killing spree for good, and don't hold back! Rosa is dead so you don't have to worry also Morrison told me I couldn't do it alone though I could… And yet I felt like getting you two to help me out."

Kagero had something to say too.

"Hey! I'm in this too you know!"

"Oh, right. My mistake. You also Kagero, Anoka, Genma, and the Shadow Demons. Nice demons for once."

"You meant them?"

"We all did at a time; seem they want to know more about this case so they're in too. I know you're in this one, Kate. But, Dante, you too? It'll cost you what you still owe me."

Dante sighed a big one for this argument she and him go through with payment.

"Really, Lady?"

"Come on. I think also the human lives and our friends are important to complain about than money."

"Look who's talking."

Kate grabs hold of Dante to help them change their minds in fixing things.

"Looks since we get pay big, we'll pay you half in half."

Kate winks to Dante knowing they have no other choice but to do it.

"Fine! What she's says!"

"Okay, now let's start searching for those two trouble makers while we have the chance. Come on."

The three follow Lady for they began their search all over the island knowing it won't be so easy, also Dante was getting tired of all of this payment back business with Lady for Kate feels his pain.

"Sorry, Dante, this was the best I can think of for us."

"I know babe, I'll have nothing against you because of it if you were her instead. Come here you."

Dante and Kate hugged for she kisses him and he does to from lips to the necks while Dante rubs her butt with his hands making her feel good.

"I'm the only man who can do that to you. You look and your hot ass is amazing."

"I would never replace you with no one else if they try to."

They kiss deeply.

"Still, Dante, why do you love me so…?"

"Well, you looks, your hot, you attitude, besides your ass, and just so much that I can't let go."

They kiss again so much loving each other

"And you're handsome in many ways than other guy I meant."

"Glad I meant you. I know, you're strong together. So let's bag us a demon."

"You got it."

Dante, Kate, Kagero, and Lady began their search on both Rosa and Blood somewhere on the island resort before they strike on others again though the search wasn't as easy as it seems to find; no matter where they go there was nowhere they were at or sensing them anywhere. From the ground, above air, in the waters, or inside the buildings at all making Lady feel uneasy to find what she's looking for to stop another demon. Somehow nothing new to Dante though between him and Kate she was acting a bit different today. Within the caves, the Shadow Demons see within their black puddle of mirrors seeing the terror of a sinful killer of a devil-like demon of the Nazi causing trouble also known as the Wickets for short; from the armies of Shadows themselves, Darkness, Wings, Bitter, Wind, Wolf, Power, Sights, and Predator are worried about this events other than Lushfel and his group.

"**Boss, this looks bad."**

"**I'm well aware, Bitter, I am. The Wickets, our second worse enemies other than the Lechers we're dealing with now… Who knew that one human got the whole of the bracelet."**

The other five Shadow Demons worry for the worse and Predator growls knowing he senses danger all over.

"**We can't stand by in watching this! We helped out the army to save the countries! This must let this go unpunished!"**

"**So the question is what shall we do?"**

From Wind, Wings, and Sights try guessing questions on what to do to aid their allies out.

"**There are the demons that weren't and were Nazi monster creations so maybe we can capture the human without her sensing us?"**

"**Get the item off of her wrist without any harm?"**

"**Or just fight the demon until it stays down?"**

Darkness nodded on all three meaning no thinking they would be all bad ideas to do.

"**Afraid no good, my friends. Bitter, follow them and then report back. Looks like Daughter of Susan Star might need all of our help in this one."**

"**That includes our other backup armies too?"**

"**They too, now hurry!"**

"**Yes, Boss!"**

Bitter goes flying off to aid Dante and the others fight against Rosa and Blood, it looked like they have a dark history since the Devil made by the Nazis were called Wickets meaning 'sinners of pure evil', compare of Lushfel betraying them this was also far from worse than anything else. Back on the island, on the beaches sands Genma reports back to Lady after finding Rosa and Blood making another move on a few rich people being sink into sand like quicksand leaving their belongings left off shore.

"Lady, its Genma. I found another victims attacked by the two. But I miss them, so sorry."

Lady didn't sound too happy from hearing that for Genma to hear her yelling.

"You got to be freaking kidding me here!"

"Again, so sorry. I'll continue the search for you…"

"Fine, Genma! While you go do that we also miss it from another person being mold to death!"

Lady was talking about someone got the donkey thing being split down hard from a perverted bum with blood all over the place for the cops to clean up. As Genma continue his search on his end 'so did Anoka to help out too for Kagero' things were getting worse at the heroes end for Eye to enjoy for Lady to bump into a lone.

"Ah, so sad. I guess you keep missing out on the fun, haven't you?"

Lady almost got her gun out but stopped. She didn't want others to get hurt again.

"What do you want, doc?"

"Nothing… Just enjoying the show Aeon, Master, and I made together. This time this creation won't go down so easily."

"That a fact? Don't think I'm not stopping until we find that brat and her pet."

"Then what kill her? True she's dead and I did another zombie again only to use that power Hitler's men made to make this all happen after years from the World War 2 were never used, do we have plans for you soon."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Lady looks around seeing Eye disappearing on her as he walks away within the crowds hiding.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough, my dear. Got to fly."

Eye was gone after that making Lady angrier until Dante, Kate, and Kagero reunite with her to tell her no luck on their end either.

"Damn! We're missing the splatter show here! Look at this mess they keep making!"

"Not now, Dante. Lady, no luck. But we heard Rosa made another move again that we miss, too fast to find them!"

"I know that…"

Kate places her hand on Lady's shoulder for she knows she hasn't been herself lately.

"What?"

"We need to talk, you got a problem."

So much was going on in one day even Professor Eye reports back to Lushfel about his nicely work he's doing with Aeon's help between the demon right now, having the power from the dead Tyler Claw leaving his soul to go away somewhere on the island. As well as recovering Christy in his demon form too, Lushfel wash hearing it all while Elian was doing well from her powers to controlling by melting things with her thoughts while drawing, while in the back ground both Terror and April here the news. Aprils seemed happy about the whole thing so far going well for now.

"So, it seems Eye's getting better. Fooling his mind in getting the job done is going well on his end. I have three Alpha-O-Lites and only two in a half to grab hold of real soon allowing us to grab hold of Anima and the Glena with it once we up stain it."

Elian comes up to Lushfel smiling, giggling, and shows her kiddy-like drawings to her father.

"Look, Dad. It's you, me, Mommy, and Big Brother! I made this myself. It helps the pain in my head go away quickly."

Elian runs around for fun while holding the picture still in her hands.

"How far will you go, boy? Until you reach your goal…?"

April was wondering so much about the partnership between Aeon and Lushfel always together and never apart, only when Aeon leaves is where Lushfel never talks to anyone without him around the building, she was lost as Terror was too since she hated Aeon too.

"I know what you're thinking right now, April. I am too."

"Huh?"

"I hate Aeon so much but only respect Master, Lady Elian, and I guess you too. I wonder to myself why we never see Lushfel when that demon leaves the room alone or when he leaves the place. Also why he's too close to Lushfel? If only we knew why."

"Yeah, I'm starting to find this whole mess strange as well."

Back on the island resort in one of the hotel rooms, Lady had to be calm down also wanting to know why she was all upset today. For Dante, Kate, and Kagero are worry about her wishing to know why 'or if Genma might know himself' as she waits around feeling bored and too quiet the others talk about the attacks so far that Rosa and Blood been doing all because of Eye for Lady could only tell them that she saw him.

"What? I'm just having a bad day today. What more do you guys want me to say?"

"That is sucks having your period to be super pissed?"

Lady got mad at Dante only that made him laugh so hard.

"Watch it, Dante! Not in a good mood!"

"Right…"

Kate puts her hands out to stop the two from fighting any further to get to the real point.

"Stop it you two. Now's not the time to argue unless you, Lady, can tell us why you're upset…"

Lady stood silent to get back to the other subject at hand.

'Whatever… Look I found out more about this devil worshipping power besides it can use those who have the item still dead or alive. Also her family her races haters."

"Get out."

"Shouldn't see that one coming and the deaths."

Both Dante and Kagero make a good pint, they and Lady listen to Kate on the rest of the detail for she did her work too.

"Well, yeah that's the whole point. I took a look that it's done by dark magic mix with demon's blood. The Nazis did have some dark magic involved to make this all work but not from a neither a devil or demon they capture back then; you see once a person wearing the person who's alive or dead can make it work by getting back to those hurting he or she being hated or bullied with a memory of those awful ones. Putting into one within the thought can make the bracelet work in making your own demon within your head allowing you to have control in many ways of things not being real that can kill like old weapons for those who have committed sin from that bull crap region thing. Hitler hid it well for those who found and wore it can have control to revive the Nazi cult, meaning the demon Rosa's creating is real all within her mind."

Dante got confused but the rest.

"Meaning what, Kate?"

"Meaning… This Blood demon Rosa summons is Rosa herself. A split personality. With the old zombie self being all quiet, sad, and angry deep down, the other knowing it's a male but it's her other half sounded different but it's her imaging herself what's like to be a demon."

Now he gets it and Kagero has heard of it too.

"Oh, yeah. Any scumbag would do anything to have it. Can kill you handmade or be lucky to find that part, already been taking care of. These Nazi handmade demons are also known as Wickets, very nasty creatures with the enemies of the Shadow Demons; one of the main reasons why my old Father and the others left because they destroy their home in Demon World soon dying alone due to starving themselves to death so Wickets are all gone but Blood I guess since t his kid can do it with her brain."

"So anyway in stopping this thing? Anyone? Any ideas?"

Lady said something for once.

"Well, getting close to Rosa herself is suicide. She'll kill you with sinful weapons or Blood will tear you limb from limb like a vicious dog would."

"So we're screwed. That's great!"

Kate stopped them there.

"Nope! There's a way between them and the bracelet, removing it however won't work out so well. The magic will still work so destroying between it and Blood is the tricky part we must find out on our own. For once, Eye's getting smarter making it scarier for us to deal with."

"Then we're running out of time!"

Kate listed down the victims so far today and all happening.

"Look the people that are brutally murder s far… Two guys for loving teenage girls, the old lady hurting others by whipping them, some group of rich losers cheating for money in life, group of girls for being whores or lust to call it, and the biker a heavy mean drinker in killing his own body. So the next one shouldn't be too hard to figure out. At least there are other sinful ones at this resort, am I right?"

The four think hard on this next one, until Kagero recalls one from a few days ago.

"Got it! The fashion model for being too perfect!"

"Come again, Batty?"

That caught both Kate and Lady's attention.

"No he's right! There's this upcoming super model that takes too much drugs to stay in good shape to be famous, doesn't eat but pukes up also very selfish and mean to others, only loves herself. Yet another lust one but also greed, sloth, and envy all in one. Looks like she's hanging around for her next shooting real soon. So I bet right now she's out shopping and talking bad things behind other's backs without them knowing all about it."

Outside the hotels, that same model woman was almost done shopping enjoying herself and no one else not even her bodyguards watching over her none stop. Patty happen to be shopping for medicine things herself passing by the woman for once they're almost close in leaving the big mall, all the light go out, the people pass out, and Rosa appears using her darkness mist to knock out the bodyguards to sleep also surrounds the woman all over the room with dark mist everywhere with Patty caught in between from all of this seeing the horror. Covering her mouth with a cloth to stay awake shock to see that the young girl wasn't normal at all while hiding near a table.

"Hey, you brat, who the hell are you?"

"Now, Blood, another sinner. Get them."

Rosa summons Blood cornering the woman as Patty sees it all happening not moving or saying anything at all, for what Kate said they know where they are now.

"Great! Looks like both Rosa and Blood are making their move now as we speak!"

Lady had no problem finding out where they'll be so she heads out the room quickly.

"Lady! Wait!"

"Don't stop me! I need this!"

Lady leaves the room first.

"Again, what's with that girl?"

Kate goes after he all gear up with her weapon with Kagero and Dante following her 'with Dante having Beowulf all gear up to wear'.

"No time to play guessing games here. Dante! Kagero! Let's go, before the next victim good as dead."

As the three races to get to the mall in time same with Lady too, the killing happens right before Patty's eyes. Blood appears to give the super model a painful death.

"**You miserable human must pay from your sins with your life… Because your crime is doing drugs, despising others for no reasons, loving only yourself, not caring for other people, and will do anything to cheat to win for you only. It sickens me just looking at your face."**

Blood pounds the floor hard until it cracked filling the pit up with some type of liquid thing, one drip was near Patty showing it was burning her bags wasn't going to be pretty.

"Watch out! That liquid's acid! Run away!"

"Say what?"

Rosa uses her powers to shield Patty away from the super model girl as she uses another darkness wave to send her falling to the pit also allowing Blood to bitten down on her neck making a huge mark in pouring blood out like crazy. Even holding down with her hand wouldn't stop the bleed; she falls in the pool of acid started to burn all over her body screaming in pain, her entire body started to burn all over, to melting to her tissues, until there was nothing left but a dry up skeleton lying in the pool completely dead for Patty to see the whole thing.

While that was happening, Lady comes in from shooting with her gun at the window of the mall entering already too late. But not by stopping Rosa and Blood, before that she sees Patty hiding.

"Patty-?"

Lady was then hit by someone or something knocking her out cold. For it more like injected by Professor Eye's drugs as he leaves something on the floor and carries Lady's body on his back loving his plan working out so well.

"Sorry, Lady. I'm going to ask you to come with me. You got a very important role to play for us. Rosa! Blood! Let's go, I got the target let's go."

Rosa makes all the things disappear within the snap of her fingers in seconds going back to normal but the bones all over the place.

"**Come, Rosa, our Boss awaits us. And another sinner is down for the count."**

Blood returns within Rosa's body, she looks at Patty.

"You're safe now, little girl."

Patty sees Eye remembering him and Chimera also sees Lady's body he was holding.

"Lady! Eye, what are yo up to this time!?"

Eye spray of acid from the needle near Patty to make her stay put.

"It's for Dante and Kate to be in, so leave them a message for me that we'll be waiting along with Rosa next sinner here to murder. See you then."

Eye laughs crazy-like as he carries Lady's body out with Rosa following him. Once Kagero arrives by cutting the doors down along with Dante and Kate entering they were too late. Everyone wakes up panicking seeing the woman's bones all over the place, while that was happening the three wish they weren't also the whereabouts of Lady this time for Patty walks up to them telling them the bad news.

"Lots of bones…?"

Kate wasn't too happy.

"Damn! We're too late again!"

"I think we should worry about Lady's outburst, where is she?"

"After what has happen here? How should we know?"

"Dante! Kate!"

Patty tries calming herself down knowing it was a bit shaking up for her.

"Patty? You okay?"

"Here we go for Patty to be the weak ones to be captured and all…"

Patty kicks Dante on the leg that didn't hurt him much.

"Shut up, Dante! I know what I just saw!"

"What did you see?"

Patty was telling what she saw the best way she could a bit freaking out and all within her own words to say.

"It was just crazy! One minute I got some new things Mommy asks me to get to treat Mr. Jones at the mall and the next thing darkness all over. Everyone went to deep sleep but me because I played it smart covering my mouth and there stood some pretty woman, and there stood the girl who made the darkness problems happen also a real demon coming out of her body; I was blocked off warning the woman to leave but it was too late for both the girl and the demon of hers slash the woman into a pit filed with hot acid burning her alive until she melted! After that the demon left, so did the girl working for that Eye weirdo who was Chimera's partner and Chupacabra business out of the mall for all things from death to go all back to normal, like it didn't happen! What's worse is this Lady's been capture by Eye and the girl too saying for you, Kate, and Dante or any of us to go save her! She's in danger you guys all because of me, this is my fault. I knew I should've done something, I tried really!"

Kate sense Patty told the whole thing in every word of it.

"She's right."

"So wait? Lady got captured by Eye himself?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Damn it all! That girl's going to be the end of me-!"

Kagero wasn't too happy and yells at Dante.

"How can you say that to your own teammate and partner, Dante!? You're cold!"

"Of course I care, Batty! This should teach her a lesson not to get carry away on her own which she does all the time from her bad mood all day today!"

"What now?"

"It's a long story. Patty, look. It wasn't your fault. Eye must have gotten to her before she could save the victim, so you did the right thing hiding. And no you're not useless either."

Patty smiles at Kate and hugs.

"Thank you, Kate."

Kate gets up on her feet glaring at Dante and Kagero.

'Why glaring at me!? He started it!"

"Dante, please. Lady has her own reasons, though annoying being in a bad mood but not evil. You know that."

Dante couldn't help but smile, knowing his girl is always right about things and also a caring person who has a strong heart in her.

"You're right. But hot damn that felt good getting it out of my system. Sorry, Kate couldn't help it."

"That's fine."

Kate kisses Dante on the cheeks also Kagero waiting to hear Dante say it to him too.

"Oh, fine… You too, Batty. My bad."

"Whatever, guess I'll forgive you there from earlier too. So we're even now."

Patty had something to say now.

"Okay, all good I get it. How are you guys going to find Lady, save her, stop Eye, and the demon too?"

Now Dante, Kate, and Kagero try to think carefully where Eye might be and all until Patty spotted a letter on the floor.

"Wait, look at this."

The three see the paper Patty was holding on to.

"It's a map of the resort all over… Big and all so where could Eye, Rosa, and Blood be with Lady?"

Looking at the map carefully they see where they are now to the other big areas some that might be close down still that's big to go to, none other than the old aquarium being building which will be a while to have with a huge pool there for rescuers saving animals and all. Where else could Eye gone to? It all lives there for what the others could guess knowing it's a trap but this nightmare killing must stop from Hitler's creation must come to an end.

"No doubt this must be the only one Eye, Rosa, Blood, and Lady is at."

"You think there will be bunch of human cults there because of this happening?"

Dante acts silly at Kagero again.

"Don't know… You tell us."

Kate just found out about something else about Lady.

"Crap! Looks like Lady's their next victim to be killed. Knowing Lady she has been doing killing demons, being a bit greedy, and a push over o that's a problem. We better get going; I think I know where it is. Dante, let's go! Kagero, keep your eyes open to protect the people inside to get out and kill that are not human!"

The two men nodded meaning there in with guns and daggers ready to go, Patty wanted in too.

"Count me in too! I wanted to do something!"

"Really?"

Kate gives Patty her cell phone.

"You can, Patty. Call up Genma to get anyone from our group to aid us and fast where we'll be. Kagero, give her a piggy back ride while you're at it."

Kagero had to do it since they had to hurry.

"Hold on!"

"Got it, let's go! Let's go!"

"Dante?"

"It's show time!"

Dante and Kate stay close by running by foot to the new unfinished building along with Kagero from above flying as Patty holds on tightly making a call to Genma that Lady's in danger. Knowing him, he'll do anything to save the woman he care about so he transforms with Anoka next to him and a few others; also Bitter too seeing the whole mess happening from the mall he reports back to Darkness and the others as promise knowing where they have to go now to stop Blood.

"**Boss, it's me reporting back. We found the whereabouts on Blood, looks like Professor Eye one of Lushfel's men is on the move. With one of the human's in danger. Right. See you there."**

Bitter follows them as Darkness, Wings, Wind, Wolf, Power, Sights, Predator, and their alley army of Shadow Demons of ghost-like demons following them. Within the building all the people supporting the Nazis today 'oh boy…' all wore their heavy clothing to start praying hard in a circle they made for more smaller devils (Wickets) come out to dance around in blood all over the place singing and dancing their way or being silly for Professor Eye to enjoy and wait until his enemy's arrive to be killed by his hands. As that was happening, Rosa was playing with her toys on the floor quietly without showing any emotions on her face and Lady waking up seeing herself all chain up on the ground from hands to feet with many symbols and candles surrounding her and wearing some sexy black leather swimsuit style half naked and couldn't break free.

With Eye having her things sitting right next to her, during the time the Fall Out Boy song 'Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet'. With all of them singing along like the band themselves, singing, dancing, and doing weird things like in cartoons randomly out of the blue, image that to yourselves there, people. With all the devils dancing until the song was over like in the old cartoon shorts, you know? After that Eye spoke to Lady as Rosa gets up waling up to the as a zombie she is.

"Ah, Lady, glad to see you're awake. Sleep well?"

Lady couldn't break free and wasn't looking too happy at all.

"What's going on!? And what the hell am I wearing!?"

"You like it? I picked it out myself for Rosa here."

"Don't touch me!"

Eye was about to kiss Lady on her hand but she spits in his face only for him to clean his glasses off from it.

"No matter. Thanks to getting the great Hitler's work, I can't lose. Killing you next will get Dante's blood boiling."

"Me a sinner!? Death doesn't scare me!"

"Is that so?"

Lady finally admits why she wants to stop Rosa and Blood so badly, part of it so far hates to admit to things from her dark past.

"Yes it is! My Father was a monster to gain the power of a demon by killing my Mother for that power to have! It almost destroyed this world if I and I guess Dante didn't stop him because of this Hitler devil worshipping madness, because of that I lost her! I swore to protect lives from bad demons hurting others also stopping that weapon from a dead girl by killing like Father did, never again! So there now you know! Happy?"

Eye smiles knowing this whole thing was pointless.

"That's your reason alright. If Aeon hasn't found this girl having this rare gem of Hitler's work of dark magic today, I wouldn't be able to beat Dante but now I do. Prepare to die from your sins in a quickly way for you."

"How's that?"

Rosa summons Blood for all the people bowing before her and her demon same with Wickets too.

"Now, Blood, another sinner. Get her."

Blood appears roaring loudly to do his part once again.

"**You miserable human must pay from your sins with your life… Because your crime is killing demons whether they did terrible things or not is still a sinful thing to do. It sickens me just looking at your face."**

Blood's eyes glow brightly red for a an axe very big and sharp ready to cut Lady into tiny pieces for Eye shows her just by cutting a whole water melon in seconds over and over again what it'll be like for her next.

"That's only the beginning… Do it, Blood, all yours."

Eye stands back as Rosa moves the floor up next to her with Blood holds Lady's body pin down allowing Rosa to swing her axe around moving around until she got closer to her about to be hacked up, lots of people started chanting repeatedly with no hope or luck to escape from this. Eye and the Wickets were enjoying it well.

"Hold still please to end your life."

"Like I'll go down because of this. I'm not scared."

Blood snarls at Lady but she shows no fear.

"**Well, you should be."**

Rosa was getting closer to Lady to cut her up good, until Kagero uses his dagger to cut down the door allowing Dante and Kate to shoot many times at the axe breaking and falling apart in time, also Dante using his Beowulf to give a beat down to Blood allowing the spell to go away in time. Patty unchains Lady to break free.

"No way… Dante? Kate? Kagero? Patty? What are you guys doing?"

"Here to save you of course! Come on!"

Eye was about to inject something into Patty from behind.

"But who'll save you…?"

Before Eye could strike at Patty 'with Lady shielding her with her body', Kate appears to blind Eye with her powers.

"_Light Beam Flare!"_

_"Ah! My eyes!"_

That flash of light blinded Eye good dropping his needle and trips really hard so did the other people and the Wickets too unable to see while Blood got mad only to protect Rosa with his life.

"**Rosa, stay behind me!"**

Kate grabs Patty's arm to move aside quickly.

"Let's get going!"

Lady grabs her weapons to get back but not after kicking Eye down below hard to feel more pain between the legs. Also putting a spare lab coat on to cover her body up.

"Thank you, Doctor. Looks like I'm healthy as ever."

Eye wasn't too happy about losing. For the people were scared unable to break down the doors or windows to get out for Wickets, Rosa, and Blood block them to kill.

"No! Betrayal the bad sinner of them all!"

"**For that you must all pay for your lives. Get them!"**

Dante, Kate, Kagero, and Lady joins in to stop the Wickets and protect others from dying even Patty too as Eye gets back up to watch the show even if it kills him.

"Nowhere to go now. Show them no mercy, Blood and Rosa. That's an order!"

The bracelet glows for Rosa points up to make everyone float in mid air without going down for Blood and the other devils to strike defend less they all are.

"Yes… Kill them all, Blood."

All the Wickets jumps at everyone but Lady uses her rocket launcher to blast some away, with Dante shooting, Kate blasting away, and Kagero slicing and dicing each other them more and more came all over from Blood's power doing so couldn't fight for long.

"There's too many of them!"

Dante helps out Lady beating down some Wickets behind her.

"Glad to see you acting normally again, Lady!"

"Don't push it! Other than thanks for nothing it's good to be fighting again!"

"Guess no more hiding anything!?"

"You could say that!"

Kagero stops them from talking.

"Ah, hello!? Stopping Wickets here!"

"Right, any plans, Kate!?"

"If we can get the people out first alive, I might have something! Too busy to think while fighting!"

Things weren't going well, that's when all the windows all over the place broke hard many times on each one.

"The cleverly has arrive by surprise."

From a strong wind coming from Billy's powers, another fire one blast some Wickets hard into aches done by Genma for those two, Lully, and Anoka came to help along with an army of the eight Shadow Demons and their army ready to help out.

"What is it now?"

"**Alright! Take this!"**

Darkness sends all the Wickets flying and Blood didn't look too happy.

"**What!? Shadow Demons alive!? Impossible!"**

Wind uses his powers to get everyone back down on the ground as the cult people make their escape allowing Lully to use her wind shield to protect them with Anoka guiding them out waving to Kagero, he waves back to her.

"I got this, Kagero. Go get them."

"Thanks, Anoka!"

Once they made it outside Billy and Genma got rid of the other Wickets running after them in seconds and Lully creates her force filed of air.

"Now the… _Nature Breeze!"_

The Wickets have trouble breaking in allowing the boys to stop the others outside of the building with their attacks.

"Ready, kid? Lady's safe so we're good to go."

"Let's do it! Patty, this one's for you!"

Genma unleashes his fire-like attack on the Wicket armies first; follow by Billy's wind power.

"_Burning Tiger Claws!"_

A huge fire shape of a tiger ready to kill burning the Wickets in seconds for Lady to see that and smiled.

_"Scythe Whirlwind!"_

_Billy cuts the others in half for Lully to be cheering and Patty to be smiling; she joins with the other outside as the others take care of the rest._

_"**Nice going, Wind."**_

_"**Likewise, Boss."**_

_"Darkness? You guys, what are you doing here?"_

_"**Daughter of Susan Star… Let us beat the Wickets, you and the other must stop Blood for good and put this human to rest. Understood?"**_

_"How the hell can we?"_

_Kagero added that point of theirs a bit._

"Weakness! I know you three can, while we stop the army! Got to remove the bracelet to hit it along with Blood too in order to make Rosa weak enough to not use her powers and go now! It's our only choice!"

Everyone looked at both Darkness and Kate seeing if it was all true that Kagero said on what to do and its all true.

"Yep, what he said."

"**Glad he's on our side."**

"**So we're good, boss?"**

"**On our end yes."**

Kate, Dante, and Lady got ready for Blood and Rosa to go after with Eye keeping an eye out for what he tries to see again regaining his sights.

"Blood…?"

"**Just try! We will kill you all for your sins!"**

Dante got his Beowulf ready after putting away his guns.

"It's all or nothing here."

"I got the kid, and you Dante make sure Blood doesn't go either me or Rosa."

"I think I can do that for you."

"Stay on your guard, you two I'm ready to attack if so."

Dante gives the Shadow demons all the heads up they're good to go.

"You heard the little lady, boys and ghouls!"

Darkness commands his army and Kagero joining in to strike hard.

"**Now, my people and Kagero, the Fallen Lecher… Charge!"**

They all go running at all of the Wickets and so did they allowing Dante and Lady to deal with Rosa and Blood in time ending the Nazi dark magic works down by Hitler, Kate has their backs in case Professor Eye strikes again. Though he won't give up on his end for Kate to sense it in seconds to be ready for it.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

"Here we go!"

Back at the hotel rooms Ginger gets up near the window smelling something weird outside, for Jason knows its Kate fighting against demons as he prays for her safety by chanting weirdly.

"Looks like my daughter's at it again. I know she'll do just fine. That's my girl!"

Kate had a shiver crawling up her spine just feeling the present of her father thinking about her very creepy.

"Oh, God, Dad, not now please…?"

Everyone goes all out after Genma and Billy stopped the other Wickets from outside for all the people, Anoka, Lully, and Patty are alright. Kagero fires a lot of shadow wave attacks at the Wickets follow by the slashing them up really fast from his _"__Dark Moon Lunar!" attacks doing the others too hard; allowing the Shadow Demons to aid him on the rest from flying ghost like armies using their sharp claws to cut them into tiny little pieces really fast Darkness shocks the others frying them up into aches and smoke coming out. Wings goes flying really fast to making them confused into blowing them away, Bitter can attach to them like a slime to drain their powers like a huge puddle to weaken their energy up, as Wind uses his wind to cut their flesh hard in being hacked up fast. Wolf and Predator had no problem themselves from using the sword in time cutting the Wickets up to being eating or torn apart from a beast 'they work so well as a team', Power uses his own powers to control one crazy Wickets to kill his own into blowing up the last one with his mind like bomb; and as for Slights sees an opening for two in coming Wickets jumping from the left and right to duck hurting each other for good sights seeing allowing Slights to cut down a huge lantern to fall on top of the other Wickets to be smashed up. No problem on the Shadow Demons' end or Kagero's._

_Dante goes head to head against Blood grabbing hold of him like a wild bull knowing that Blood was strong to tares him apart from sharp teeth to claws to hurt Dante but no cuts like those can hurt him. Dante slam dunks Blood to the floor like a wrestler trying to break free with his whip-like tail but Dante kicks him hard to let him go. Blood got mad to get back at him by tackling him hard; however Dante avoids his strike in seconds he makes contact head butting him using his deadly horns._

"**Stay still, sinner!"**

Dante smiles enjoying his fight while wearing the Beowulf gear.

"Let's go, Fido."

Over and over again the same thing keeps happening for Blood to keep on missing Dante many times.

"Too slow! Too slow! Too slow!"

Blood runs into the wall trapping his long sharp horn with it allowing Dante to cut them all off with one powerful karate chop hurting Blood.

"Glad to sharpen them for you, buddy."

Blood's eyes glow up and wasn't too happy about it at all for he makes lava come out all over to burn Dante up.

"**Die!"**

He sends a wave of them coming at Dante for he started jumping all over the place to not get burned for Blood can go on all day with it. Eye was about to strike with another needle shooting attack until Kate jumps up controlling her anger and Glena within her to float up a new trick to fly feeling like she has wings on her back.

"What…? What the-!?"

Kate's powers quickly breaks Eye's weapon with one wind from her invisible wings.

"Wow! This is new at some point, I can fly!"

"No! You're ruining my plan!"

"More like I'm about to ruining your face."

Kate had no problem punching Eye in the face for him to be hurt able to still move knowing he has lost once again.

"See what I mean?"

Eye reports back to Lushfel to retreat as he escapes from the portal back to his hide out.

"I was so close this time. But I will come back, count on it, Kate. You, Dante, and your stupid group until my family returns to me!"

Eye leaves the place until next time for Kate goes back down by foot watching the rest of the fight to be ready. Blood tries calling Rosa for help, before she could reach to him knowing those two are strong when they're together Lady stops Rosa from shooting the ground she started running to using a bomb grenade to confuse her allowing Lady to tackle Rosa to the ground with no way to get her off on top.

"No! No let me go! Let me go now! Blood needs me!"

With Rosa struggling so much, Lady grabs hold of the bracelet using her weapon to slow Rosa down before she could attack with her powers to hit Lady hard.

"_Cyclone Cannon!"_

_"No!"_

_One firework weapon goes flying balancing Rosa's power wave-like shield to be push aside hard to the wall hurt for Lady got her end done being happy and all._

"Look kid, I got my reason to end this craziness my Father did to my Mother never again on my end. Besides I want some created done in stopping one demon for Dante and Kate, so there."

Kate smiles knowing the truth why Lady was upset all day, Blood stops his attacks seeing Rosa in danger to aid her quickly.

"**No, Rosa! I'm coming!"**

Dante sees an opening, from the broken ground melting due to the lava causing all of it he using Beowulf from his foot to make the ground break for Blood to fall down below. Dante throws his Rebellion sword own below too for Blood falls to the ground hurt before getting up Dante comes down along with his sword to go falling right through Blood stabbing him in the head unable to get out of, Dante lifts him up after that back up with his sword out, cleaning the blood off of the demon too with his jacket.

"Pay back of sin from yours truly. Not a good way to get stabbed from top of your head into your mouth of your upper chin. Yikes! So how does it feel?"

"**It burns!"**

"Ah, yeah… That's the whole point. You lost."

Because of Blood finally got hurt in battle, all the Wickets fade away calling it a victory for the Shadow Demons for good. With Dante moving out of the way and Lady too as she throws the bracelet up in the air the rest was up to Kate now.

"All yours, Kate!"

Kate uses her powers to summit Alpha Line weapon in her hands.

"_Alpha Line! Now release, Angel Blade Awaken!"_

_[Yes, my Master.]_

Alpha Line becomes a flying item into a long weapon in Kate's hands. From his head being form of an alien-like sword. Kate aims at both Blood and the bracelet above him to strike down all at once.

"It's show time!"

"_Susan Star or the Angel Warriors, guide me within Alpha Line! I command from the Heaven above us to give me strength to protect the ones I love protect the ones thy name, protect thy Father before me, and the heart of a new hero too! Let this sword cut down the wicked that are standing before me for their rotten souls to rot forever more! So say goodnight and rest in peace!"_

_"**Forgive me, Rosa! We fail to kill the sinners from my own power turn against me! I failed you!"**_

With one powerful slash, Kate releases a powerful energy wave directly at both Blood and the bracelet started going into fast lines showing and being frozen up in mid air being destroyed into tiny pieces both of them from the item there was nothing left of it destroying the dark magic for good too and Blood roaring out his last words being cut away fast.

"Blood… Ah!"

For Rosa's other half made dark magic devil/demon of the last Wickets was good and no more of the Nazi's weapons all destroyed for good. Rosa started feeling pain all over her body screaming for the dark magic was gone too her skin started to turn from young into rotten corpse of a skeleton really fast freaking Kate out and the others seeing the horror, soon becoming nothing but aches meaning Rosa Omen was gone for good and set free to from her suffering, only her old dress and clothes remain all over the floor nothing more. After that everyone cheered with joy that it is all over.

"We did it! We did it!"

Patty hugged Billy 'he likes it' so did Lully joining them, and Anoka lifting them up too for the other once worshippers were happy to be alive too. All the Shadow Demons celebrated their victory for the first enemy of theirs to be stopped for Kagero to watch so did Dante, Kate, Lady, and Genma.

"Ah, man! That was crazy!"

"**We won! No more will the Wickets left by Hitler's doing shall be no more! Victory is our and soon stopping Lushfel's madness shall be as well!"**

Darkness, Wings, Wolf, Predator, Power, Sights, Wind, and the other members celebrated hard 'being silly and all but meaning well' for winning as Bitter tells it so to the heroes.

"**Another job well done, you two. Couldn't have done it without you."**

"It was nothing, Bitter, really. Looks like the victims' souls can really rest in peace now."

"As for the real cause from today… Aches from aches, dust to dust they are."

Kate and Dante hugged each other.

"Really?"

"What? Trying to be reasonable a bit. Lady I hope you'll learn your lesson too."

Lady sits down to relax for now.

"Oh, please… You still owe me for this payment both you and Kate. I guess just a little will do fine."

"We did promise her."

Just when will you stop though?"

"Hmm… Until I feel like it."

"Ouch."

"Well, next time tell us what's on your mind. At least it's all over thanks to you too."

"My Mother can rest better since we did."

Lady laughs, so did Dante, and Kate too knowing all was back to normal. Genma appears in front of Lady to say something to her after turning back to normal into his armor form again.

"So, Lady, I was wondering… Well, would you like to go out with me please?"

Lady sighed, though she does care it just hard for this relationship to work out not in a bad way though.

"Look, Genma. I can I put this in a way without hurting your feelings. I like you I do it just your bigger than me and no it's because you're a demon I like you like Dante over there. It just you and me, it'll be hard to work out. We can still hang out and be partners. Please understand, if you were in a human-like form I might maybe go out with you. So you okay with that?"

Lady was afraid she might have hurt Genma's feelings but he didn't seem sad at all.

"Okay. I understand, Lady, I still really care about you. We'll take it slow for you."

Genma hugs Lady a bit 'knowing his body was too hot to be touched', she gives him a pat on the back while hugging his arm a bit meaning they understand each other.

"Well, that was easy. Good. Now then… You cult people better get the hell out before I call the police! Get lost!"

Everyone freaks out the way Lady was yelling at all of them even after being saved they leave the place quickly, knowing Lady at times can be scary she's caring. She looks up at the night sky thinking about her Mother for she will be proud of her, making Genma very happy in seeing that 'as for the others keep things to themselves what they saw that scene'.

"Well, I'm glad we talk about it. Lady, I love you always and will protect you either way. Just to see you smile."

Back at the hideout of the island, Professor Eye reports all the details that have happen after escaping alive all to Lushfel for him to understand.

"I see, Eye, you have tried. No worries… I think it's time to get 'him' out if he's fully healed. That is if I'm not wrong."

Eye knows right away what his master was talking about.

"Oh, yes. All is good. I think you're right, Master, it's time for 'him' to get out and get back again with new surprises."

"In any case, release the beast."

Back at the Hawaiian Bay Island, the cops investigated on what has happened and gather the aches of the Nazi weapon to keep away from public areas where it was safe with some people being questioned why they were involved in return only to press charges not to be arrested. As the building being sealed off for protection while still being built for the future later on. Dante and Kate ate some pizza together after a fine job well done with their payment and Lady's too a bit to go shopping before it closes for clothes with Genma helping her out, Kagero comes to sit down next to the two to say something after what he has learn about Lushfel today so far but still confused about the whole thing. As for Patty goes back to help Jason out with Nina along with Billy, Lully, and Anoka to join them as the Shadow Demons return back to their hide out until next time they help out Kate again.

"Hey, great job you two."

"Nah, it was a piece of cake."

Kate laughs.

"Please, Dante, you're making me hungry to have one."

"Sorry about that. Anyways, Batty, you had something on your mind?"

Kagero did but having trouble saying it.

"Well, I… Um… umm…"

"Spit it out already."

"I do about my Father… Maybe you two maybe right about why he did it for Elian, still hard to know why he cries for help as Kate said. While he was still turn into an evil and new demon done by Aeon. I wish I knew why myself, but still!"

Dante and Kate wishes to know more coming from Kagero.

"Still what?"

"I will stop him and his goon to get some answers! That I promise on! I'm doing it all for her, Elian. She would be sad enough being in pain, losing our Mom, and being brainwash from this Alpha-O-Lite she has to be trapped not knowing the truth. So I will stop Lushfel and save Elian to get some answers from him soon enough. So you guys I got your back, no more doing it alone ever again."

Kagero sounded serious knowing they believe every word of it to do their best in helping him out too.

"Spoken like a true big brother you are, nice, Batty. Count me in of course."

"We are in this together after all. Well besides Dante and me always staying together more."

Kagero smiles at Kate and Dante knowing he'll never be alone again and can trust on others helping him out.

"Thanks, you guys glad I met you for a reason to save me."

"We found out about Anima so far… We need to know more about Lushfel why he pleads for our help, along with Glena, and Aeon's doing. We can do this."

Kate promises on that word for sure. Kagero looks at Dante still eating all the time either pizza of strawberry sundaes making him confused about it.

"Oh, my God! Dante, how can you eat the same thing so much!?"

Dante didn't know why himself he just does.

"I don't know. I just like them I guess."

Kate doesn't know either, it just happens like everyone else too.

"Believe me, Kagero; we all have our favorites to eat and all."

As the three enjoyed their meals together before heading back to their rooms for tonight, besides topping a demon from killing more lives, learning about Anima base from Dante's Inferno book half to be true, and Lushfel's innocent soul still trapped wanting to be free from the Lecher demon self to hurt him and Elian for Kagero to help Dante, Kate, and the others out on… More are still left in questioning to know more soon for all the Hitler's weapons are now a dark past behind us with no more dark magic anywhere else for Lady to know since there are none left it was all good. Of course one of the Wickets retreats back down to hell which was really lucky to be half alive only to say this, sounded like looking like, and sounded like from Looney Tunes old gag sayings of Lew Lehr as he laughs.

"Ha! Demons hunters are the craziest people!"

Then without looking while running on the streets gets run over by an oncoming truck and dies with only his laughter to echo through the winds for a few seconds.

Mission Complete!


End file.
